Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land
by trusuprise
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! AUInuKag Nominated for 4 IYFanguild Fanfic Awards! The legend of the Shikon no Tama is unearthed by Naraku, Lord of the Southern Lands. To what lengths will the Inu and Ookami Youkai go to keep the Higurashi Shrine out of Naraku's hands...an
1. Chapter 1: Power Struggle

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 1: Power Struggle

By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

Sweat glistened off his sickly green skin as the toad youkai burst through the double mahogany doors and hobbled into the ornate office.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

The great leader of the Inu-Youkai and Lord of the Western Lands, Taisho Sesshomaru, closed his eyes briefly at the shrill and interrupting sound of his retainer's voice. "I trust you bring me the report on the Takahashi proposal, Jaken."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama, I-"

The toad's voice was cut short. In a movement that was too fast for his beady eyes to follow, Sesshomaru had risen to his feet and turned, his long fingers grasping the hilt of his sword, the Tenseiga, at his side. Although he had never seen Sesshomaru use the Tenseiga in his two hundred years of service, Jaken was frozen in place by his Lord's soul piercing glare alone. One that could cause death should he not tone down the wail in his voice and communicate the reason behind his Lord's interruption quickly. He squirmed under the intense pressure as he cleared his throat audibly.

"I bring you news of the Lord of the Southern Lands, sir." Jaken squinted one eye shut as his master raised an eyebrow.

"Continue." Came Sesshomaru's curt reply as he removed his hand from Tenseiga's hilt at the side of his crisply pressed deep gray suit. In a graceful motion, he resumed his position in the leather chair behind his ornately carved ancient mahogany desk.

His eyes fell to the paper work before him as a cue for Jaken to proceed. Realizing that his Lord was interested in his news and not about to take his life, he shakily continued. "Naraku Onigumo is moving to purchase land in the Eastern Territory, my Lord."

Sesshomaru dropped the pen he had been holding. The silence of the room closed in on the toad youkai as he squirmed under his master's intense, golden stare.

"Who gave you this information?" The Western Lord barked.

"It was one of Naraku's spies. I know not her name. She wouldn't identify herself, but I know she wasn't one of ours."

Sesshomaru looked at his retainers critically. This wasn't the first time they had received such a critical tip from the inside from one other than their own. He nodded for Jaken to continue.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku is moving to pursue the Higurashi Shrine."

The great Inu-Youkai suddenly rose once more, his designer chair tipping over backwards behind him to crash loudly on the marble floor. Jaken also fell backwards at his master's sudden actions, collapsing onto his rear end in horror.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru picked up the phone on his desk. With the touch of a speed dial button, the dial tone was ringing in his ear.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she removed a box from her grandfather's closet and blew the dust from the top of the aged cardboard. Tears pricked her eyes as she read the combination of katakana and kanji inscribed in shaky marker.

"Photo Albums" It read.

Knowing she should be concentrating on the work at hand and not getting distracted, she was mildly annoyed at herself when she opened the box and pulled forth an album.

A small smile graced her face as she flipped to the first page. Her mother, her father, her grandfather, and herself were all crowded around her little brother, Souta, on his first birthday. The dark brown haired little boy was sitting in his high chair, wailing his head off as a birthday cake was set in front of him.

Her finger slid over the wrinkled plastic cover of the old album's page, sliding over the faces of her mother and father as her eyes started to water again. Her parents had both died when she and Souta where still so young. She was eight, and her brother two when her parents had gotten into that fatal car accident. At least she had some memories to remember them by. Poor Souta had nothing but these old, weathered images.

The color was starting to fade from the corners of the poloroid photos already, taken in a time before the convenience of digital cameras that would preserve the images forever. Her gaze settled on a photo of herself, sitting in her grandfather's lap.

Oh, how she had loved her ojichan. He had single handedly raised her and Souta, teaching them the importance of tradition, values, and ways of life. Sure, some of his beliefs were outdated and rather annoying, but it was those quirky things about him that had made the man so loveable. And now, he was gone.

He had died just over a month and a half ago, finally passing away after a cold had mutated into pneumonia, slowly sucking the strength, and then eventually the life out of him. She remembered his last words to her at the hospital not so long ago.

It was a cold day, in the middle of January. Three inches of snow had covered the Tokyo streets and the snowplows traveled back and forth on the streets below, the metal of the plows scraping against the concrete. Kagome had held Souta close to her in the waiting room. When the nurse came out and called them in, they knew he hadn't much time left.

Standing on either side of his hospital bed, each holding one of his hands, Souta was crying like a young boy, tears freely streaming down his face. Kagome had tried to be brave, but found it increasingly difficult to keep her composure.

He had turned his head slowly and looked at Souta, now a strong young man of seventeen years. In a raspy voice, he slowly relayed his message. "Souta, my boy, you've grown up to be such a good child. I know you'll find your place in this world. Be good to your sister, and don't cause her any trouble. Be there for her, and protect her. She is all you have left."

Stopping for a breath, he collected himself. His own eyes were watering as he listened to the background of ticks and beeps associated with hospital room machinery, mechanically informing him that he didn't have long to live. Gathering his strength, he turned to his young granddaughter who was so matured at twenty-four years old.

"Kagome, my dear. You've become so beautiful, and so strong. You've been through many hardships and suffered much responsibility at too young an age, and I'm sure my passing will not be your last. Kagome, listen to my words and keep them near to your heart. You have a power in you that has not yet been awakened. One day, like the miko of old, you will use that power to protect our shrine, the last thing our family has. I believe in you."

His energy spent, he began coughing, fluid rattling in his lungs. Mystified by his cryptic words, Kagome promptly put it behind her as she worried for his health. Snatching the nurse call button that lay next to his hand, she frantically pressed the button for assistance.

It wasn't long after that when he passed away.

She wiped her eyes dry, tugging her t-shirt away from her waist to dab at the salty tear that had fallen onto the photo album. It had been only a month and she still missed him so much.

A knock on the door shook her out of her mourning.

"Kagome-chan, are you in here?" An elderly voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'm here, Kaede-obasan." Kagome instantly perked up as the cheerful old woman, a distant Higurashi relative who had been helping them out at the shrine since her grandfather's passing, slowly slid the shoji door open and stepped into the room.

Wearing the red hakama and white haori of the traditional miko, the gray haired woman ambled towards Kagome and slowly kneeled down next to her on the floor. Her one good eye warmly looked at Kagome, the other, hidden behind a black eye patch had been lost in a tragic archery accident. "Going through your grandfathers items, I see?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Trying to tidy the place up. Besides, I'm sure some of his old things can be sent to the needy. I know he would appreciate that."

The old woman smiled at the young girl's thoughtfulness that was one of her trademark qualities. "Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready? I thought you had a date this evening?"

Kagome's face wrinkled slightly. "Yeah, with Houjo. I've already called him and told him I can't make it. I'm just not in the mood to go out tonight."

Kaede sighed. "You could use some company, Kagome-chan. Especially that of a young man."

"Obasan!" Kagome exclaimed as the older woman began to chuckle. "If you don't like him, you don't like him. You'll find the one meant for you. I'm sure of it, my girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nevermind that, obasan. Is it time for archery practice already? There haven't been many visitors at the shrine today, so it would be nice and private."

The old woman nodded and slowly rose, her old bones creaking as she led Kagome through the house and around to the back of the shrine. It would do Kagome some good to get her mind off her responsibilities. No doubt the young woman spent too much time worried about supporting herself and her brother on the meager income the shrine pulled in.

Stopping in a storeroom to retrieve their traditional bows and two quivers full of arrows, they walked towards the Goshinboku. Kagome looked up to the sacred tree's ancient limbs to see the first of the buds starting to push their way from the tips of the branches. It wouldn't be long now for spring's arrival when the world would be new again.

Running the feathered end of the arrow through her fore and middle finger, Kagome focused on her target, a tree some thirty feet away. Knocking her arrow securely in position, Kagome pulled it backwards and felt the tension building in the string. Listening for her heartbeat, she timed the release of the projectile, sure it would hit its target as it flew forth from her fingers. The bow swung around and stopped before the wildly vibrating wire impacted the back of her hand.

She frowned, her arrow had missed the center of the thick tree by centimeters, impaling itself slightly off-center.

"Your energies are off today, Kagome." Her teacher indicated.

"I know, obasan. I think I must be tired. "

"Aye, child. I think you are. I think you need something to shake up your routine, something different in your life. You hold too much responsibility for one your age. Hopefully, the winds will shift and bring some excitement to your life soon."

Kagome smiled weakly as the two abandoned their practice and walked back to the house for tea.

* * *

A low wattage lamp dimly lit the small office. The woman behind the desk typed furiously away at her computer, her eyes darting between the screen and her reference materials before her. A shiver shot in between her shoulder blades and she paused momentarily.

"Kikyou, dear, if you're there, pick up." A frighteningly smooth voice called over the office intercom. The woman in question lifted her fingers from her keyboard and collected herself before reaching to pick up the receiver.

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

"I have a new proposal for you to draft." Kikyou's silence was Naraku's cue to continue. She was never much for words. "I think it's time we start to expand our territories. This Naraku is tired of sitting idle while there is no leader in the Eastern Lands."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow before pausing to brush a stray lock of long, straight, ebony hair behind an ear. What was her Lord planning now?

"I want the land of your name-sake, Kikyou, the Higurashi Shrine."

For the first time in three years, an emotion other than spite or despondence crossed the woman's delicate features as long dormant feelings of concern pulled at her heart. "The shrine is for sale?"

"Not exactly..." Naraku began.

* * *

"Neechan? Kagome-neechan? There's someone on the phone for you!" A voice called out through the Higurashi house.

"If it's Houjo, I've already told him no once!" The young woman's voice responded from the upstairs hallway. She poked her towel-covered head over the banister of the hallway.

"It's definitely not Houjo-kun, neechan."

Kagome sighed and jogged down the steps, holding a hand to the towel to keep her hair in place before taking the phone from Souta's waiting palm. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi-sama, Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naraku Onigumo, and I wish to express my condolences regarding the passing of your grandfather."

Kagome huffed inaudibly as her hands drifted to her sides, her eyes becoming unfocused. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure he'd appreciate your thoughts."

"As your grandfather was such an important figure of the spiritual community, I would like to offer you my company's assistance. I realize that caring for an aging shrine is difficult at best, and not a profitable venture. I wish to offer you a considerable proposal for your shrine."

"I thank you for you kind offer, sir, but the shrine is not-"

"I will hear nothing of it. I was already planning on stopping by tomorrow afternoon to offer my condolences, and I'm certain you will want to consider what I have to offer. Please expect me during your shrine hours. This Naraku very much looks forward to meeting with you, Higurashi Kagome."

Bewildered by this smooth and assertive man, Kagome couldn't help but accept to meet him. After all, what could it hurt to at least hear him out? "Okay, Naraku-san, tomorrow then."

Kagome slowly placed the phone back in its cradle. The towel wrapped around her long black hair gently slipped from its perch atop her head and fell to the floor. Her wet fair fell damply on her back, beads of water soaking the thin t-shirt she wore.

"Who was it, neechan?" Souta asked, poking his head around the wall to the family room.

"Some guy named Naraku Onigumo."

"What?" Souta exclaimed. "You mean as in Naraku the real estate tycoon?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "You've heard of him?"

Souta sighed. "You really don't watch much tv, do you?"

His sister shrugged. After all, with nothing other than reality TV on, what reason was there to even turn the TV on anyway? "Well, he's coming by tomorrow morning, something about a proposal for the shrine."

"Does he want to buy it?"

Kagome looked stunned at the thought. "He...might."

Souta's brows knitted together in an expression of concern. "Ojichan would be really sad if we sold this place, wouldn't he?"

"Don't worry, Souta. You know we could never do that." Somehow, her expression wasn't as convincing as she had wanted it to be.

"Why would anyone want this old place?" He asked.

The two siblings shrugged at each other. Glancing down at her watch, Kagome was surprised to find it so late. "It's time for bed young man, we wouldn't want you sleeping in late and missing an exam when you're graduating high school in a month!"

Souta rolled his eyes, and Kagome responded by picking up her towel off the floor with a graceful swing of her foot and catching it in her hand before smacking her brother in the side with the wet fabric. "Now get going!"

The young man scurried down the hall to his room, stopping at his door to stick his tongue out at his older sister before bolting into the room's safety and shutting the door behind him.

The smile on Kagome's face slipped away slowly as she turned off the lights and double checked the lock on the front door before climbing the stairs. 'Why would this guy want our shrine? Even with as hard as it is to maintain... I couldn't sell the place, could I?'

* * *

'It's a good thing I didn't live five hundred years ago.' The tall man thought to himself as he trudged up the stairway to the Higurashi Shrine the next day. It wasn't that he wasn't physically fit; on the contrary, he was rather in shape. However, Naraku Onigumo wasn't the type to do manual labor or repetitive tasks. And these stairs were repetitive.

A briefcase hung from one hand and a long jacket was draped over his other arm in the warmth of the early spring afternoon. Were it not for the menacing smirk plastered to his face, he'd appear the height of a professional businessman.

Reaching the top of the steps, Naraku paused to gather his bearings. The shrine grounds were neatly kept and quiet. Only a few visitors milled about the grounds. A handful of schoolgirls in their uniforms rang a bell at a covered pagoda, no doubt praying for something as foolish as love or good grades.

Naraku silently walked past the young girls, casting them a disdaining stare as he passed. These mortals were below him, including the woman he was about to waste his time meeting with. Just one more obstacle in his path to crush the Inu-Youkai and raise himself up above all other clans, and eventually, even humans.

Yes, the world was long overdue the reign of Naraku.

Finding the shrine office, he lightly rapped on the wood of the shoji door. He chuckled to himself as he realized how easy it would be to simply crush the entire existence of this shrine with a blink of his eye were it not for the governing body of the Youkai Council. Even with the enormity of his power and influence, he could not stand against their combined strength. No, he realized, as he pulled his jyaki within himself, concealing his evil intent. He had to play by the rules. For now.

Hearing the knock on the door, Kagome looked up from her paper work and suddenly felt nauseous and worried. Kagome's miko powers were virtually non-existent, but when something this powerful made it's presence known, it shook her to the core. An evil, menacing aura suddenly swept through the room, but as soon as it had gripped her, it disappeared.

Feeling it's passing, she rose from the low table, shaking away the numbness in her legs as she approached the sliding door. Blinking slightly as the direct sunlight shone behind the man in front of her, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

The man before her looked completely human, the epitome of a reserved businessman, but Kagome picked up a twinge in his aura, a slight amount of jyaki that the man seemed to be hiding. She realized he was likely hiding it because he did not want people to know he was hanyou, and he hid it well.

Naraku realized the woman was analyzing him, and her thoughtful glare only amplified the similarity to the woman he held close to his heart, the woman who was now furiously working back at the office to iron out the proposal he was about to offer her cousin.

"Higurashi Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Naraku Onigumo, of Kumo Properties."

The polite man bowed from the waist and offered her his business card embossed in gold, held at his head level. She bowed in return and received his card gently with her thumb and index fingers of both hands.

"The pleasure is mine, please come in."

Kagome led the man into the traditional dark wood and cream plaster office. It was sparsely decorated with a low table in the center of the room and a tea pit sunk into the ground behind it. Several scrolls adorned the walls, depicting scenes of ancient battles. Filtered light illuminated the room, casting a warm glow all around. In the corner was a raised table, on which sat a picture of her grandfather, surrounded by a bowl of rice with two chopsticks protruding from it. The smell of incense permeated the room.

"Ah, this must have been your grandfather's office." Naraku clapped his hands twice and bowed for a long moment in the direction of the deceased man's photo. Kagome caught herself absent-mindedly saying a prayer as Naraku turned to hold an envelope in front of her. "This is an offering for the deceased."

Kagome felt the thickness of what was no doubt many yen stacked neatly inside the envelope. "I couldn't possibly accept-"

"You can, and you will." Naraku held his open hand atop of Kagome's, flashing her a confident smile. "This is not business, this is an offering."

No longer able to decline his generosity, Kagome nodded and slipped the envelope into her hakama before she lead the man to the low table and sat down on her knees.

Naraku followed, hiding his displeasure at sitting on the knees of his expensive suit. Traditions be damned. There was no reason to be sitting on your knees when there was such a thing as a chair. After all, such was evolution. He set his briefcase next to him on the floor and opened it, drawing out a neatly stacked pile of papers and placing them face down on the table between them.

Kagome turned behind her, and from the pit sunk into the ground, raised a pot of hot tea and swiveled back to the table to fill the two waiting ceramic cups full of the greenish-brown liquid. Steam rose from each of the cups as the two engaged in their conversation.

"I understand you must be busy with your responsibilities, so I will not waste your time. I would like to offer you a proposal to purchase your shrine. It must be hard to keep after, what with just you and your brother and not much support. With taxes, and declining tourism, I would only imagine that the shrine is difficult to keep."

Kagome nodded at his words. They were not untrue. Even before her grandfather's death, making ends meet became a constant struggle. The checks they received from the government for upholding Japanese tradition just weren't cutting it with the inflation of prices. And with Souta wanting to go to college in just two months, there would be considerable bills coming her way shortly.

Kagome sighed. "You're right. This shrine is difficult to keep after. It's very time consuming, it's hard work, and it's not profitable. But I'm sure you can understand, Naraku-san, this shrine has been in my family for more than five hundred years."

"Certainly, I have done the research, and have taken such an admirable family into my consideration."

Turning over the thin stack of papers, Naraku presented Kagome with the top sheet, a heavy weighted slip of ivory paper. "I would like to offer you five point six billion yen for this property." He smirked at himself as Kagome's eyes widened. "True, it is much higher than the going rate for property this size in this area of Tokyo, but I believe your family and this land to be worth the amount."

Kagome stared at the number of zeros written on the paper. The equivalent of fifty million dollars was a lot of money for the acreage of her family's property, and it would secure happiness for herself and her brother. Not to mention even the next generations of Higurashi.

"And what would you be planning to do with the shrine grounds, if I were to accept your generous offer?"

For the first time in years, in fact, since becoming a hanyou and sharing the superior wit of the youkai that inhabited his body, Naraku faltered. This was one question he had not prepared himself for, expecting the woman to immediately jump at his offer.

"A property this size would house a good sized apartment or office building." Realizing his mistake, he tried to backpedal as the distant smile faded from Kagome's lips. "We could call it the 'Higurashi Apartment.' Imagine, Kagome, a sky rise apartment building glinting in the setting sun of Tokyo, housing hundreds of happy families. We could keep the main shrine buildings, and keep the traditional theme across the grounds, it would be beautiful."

Getting over her shock, Kagome forced herself to see past the dollar signs. How could she let this beautiful land that generations of her family had toiled over for hundreds of years be developed into a sky rise apartment? For all of the man's elegant words and his generous offer, she could not accept. She flipped the paper back upside down and placed it on the table, sliding it back towards Naraku.

"Your offer is truly too good to be true, Naraku-san, and one I would like to consider, were it not for the responsibility I bear to my family. I apologize, but I will have to decline your generous proposal."

Naraku growled internally. How easy it would be to just kill this young woman, search for the item he desired, and then begin his reign. He forced himself to play by the rules and bowed his head slightly to the young Higurashi.

"I understand, Kagome-san, that is very responsible of you. However, I will not so easily give up. I wish for you to consider my offer awhile longer. I am not adverse to offering even more should you wish to negotiate any terms."

Kagome sat with her mouth open. Even with as argumentative as she was, it was difficult to argue with this well-spoken man.

Naraku picked his cup off the table and took one last small sip of the warm tea. It had been a long, long time since he had tasted anything with such thought and love put into it's making. It almost made him sick.

Restacking the papers neatly, he placed them back in his briefcase and latched it shut. Gracefully standing up, he towered over Kagome's kneeling form. "This Naraku thanks you for your time, Higurashi Kagome, and I look forward to seeing you again soon. We shall keep in touch."

With that, Naraku bowed deeply before turning and walking back to the shoji door, letting himself out of the office.

In his wake, Kagome stared at her teacup, which she had yet to touch. While the thought of selling her family's shrine pained her, Naraku's offer was more than tempting. She had much to think about.

One stalk of a tealeaf stood straight up in the center of the cup. It was a good thing she was not one for superstition, otherwise she would have to assume that their meeting was an ill omen.

* * *

The Lord of the Western Lands sucked in his gut as his half-brother secured his plate armor over his chest and shoulder.

Almost a younger version of Sesshomaru, his half brother Inuyasha sported hair a shade darker than his own silvery-white, although it was just as long as his elder sibling's. His skin was more tan, his hands, not to mention his attitude, harder and more calloused. Shorter and more compact, Inuyasha also sported two unique dog ears on the top of his head instead of the two pointed youkai ears, indicative of his hanyou breeding.

"Really, Sesshomaru, I don't see why you bother going to these Council meetings. It's nothing but a bunch of youkai quarrelling over anything they can to make an argument. It's an excuse to show off our traditional clothing, intimidate each other and boast about this conquest or that, my history or yours."

"It is my duty, you foolish whelp, and one day, it may be yours as well. Besides, we have suspected that Naraku is trying to obtain land in the Eastern Territories. This emergency meeting has been called to discuss that. He submitted a proposal to the owner of the property today, but thankfully, the offer was declined. You know what will come next, do you not?"

"Suck it in, man." Inuyasha poked Sesshomaru in the ribs as he attempted to secure the last piece of his armor.

His half brother glared at him out of the corner of his eye for the unspoken insult. "This armor has always been difficult to get into."

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"The power struggle between ourselves, Naraku and the Ookami comes next. A fight between the west, the south, and the north over the unoccupied Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru growled at his little brother as he cinched the last piece of armor in place. "And I would even prefer the mangy Ookami to have land in the Eastern Territory than that monster of a hanyou Naraku. Do not think that Naraku would stop once he had possession of the Eastern Lands."

"Blah, blah, blah. Let that asshole have the Eastern Territories. See if I care."

"Has your hate for that man dissolved so quickly, brother?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha spun away from Sesshomaru, crossing his arms over his chest. "Three years ago I decided to never look upon his face...or hers again."

"Inuyasha, I need you in this fight. It will take everything the Inu clan has to win this. We can neither allow Naraku to expand his territory nor allow him to find the Shikon no Tama if it is truly there."

Inuyasha faltered. "Shikon no Tama? I thought that was destroyed long ago."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his less than intelligent brother. "Obviously, other than myself and Naraku, that is what the other youkai have thought for the past five hundred year as well. No doubt Naraku hopes to find the jewel and use it to grant himself unimaginable power."

Sesshomaru allowed his brother to stew awhile longer before pressing him forward. Laying a firm hand on the smaller man's shoulder, he asked, "Will you join me in this fight?"

Slowly turning his body to look his older brother in the same golden eyes, he flicked the fluffy boa attached to Sesshomaru's traditional adornments with one long, clawed finger. His brother had come a long way in the past hundred years to ask for his help. Duty meant little the young hanyou Inuyasha, but honor meant everything. Finally, he nodded his acceptance.

The Lord of the Western Lands grunted and led him by the collar of his button down shirt, to his own traditional garb of the hi-nezumi.

* * *

Dozens of youkai filed into the dimly lit mansion, an expansive, sprawling compound just on the outskirts of Tokyo. The Youkai Council currently met in the Eastern Lands, as there was no ruler there and all clans could be on equal ground with each other.

The Youkai Council was akin to a secret society. Humans knew of youkai existence, but knew nothing of their inner workings. It was here, in this place where youkai made their own laws with which they used to govern themselves. These laws were in addition to the human laws they were sworn to abide by when in contact with humans. Each of the Youkai Lords were known to have their own representatives in the human government. It was how they managed to seamlessly blend their laws with the ones of humans. As such, it wasn't unheard of for a youkai to use the human government to their own advantage, generally without even the humans's knowledge. It was a delicate game the Lords played, but in politics, it was not surprising.

Inuyasha sidestepped a tall bird-like youkai, grumbling to himself as he felt the towering bird stare down at him. Sometimes, being a hanyou was a tough pill to swallow. That is, unless you are Naraku, who had enough power and wealth that all youkai pretended that he was every bit as full blooded as they themselves were. None would imagine slandering him for being only half youkai when he had given his mortal life to become such.

Inuyasha however, he was _born_ hanyou, being born of a human mother and youkai father. Not even being the son of the great Inu Taisho was enough to cover that disgrace. At least, not now that his father was dead.

A gavel loudly crashed down on a wooden surface and Inuyasha reluctantly followed Sesshomaru to their places in the center of the room, taking a smaller and lower seat next to his half brother.

Four large desks were situated in the middle of the room in a circle, placed so that each clan leader would be able to look each other. Behind those desks were rows of raised seating so that clansmen and representatives and other youkai of the Lord's territory could attend council as well. As an emergency meeting was rarely called for, all the seats were packed full tonight, save the empty section of the Eastern Lands.

Naraku caught Inuyasha's attention from opposite his desk and shot a cold glare at the Inu-Hanyou. Naraku had not seen the man in three years, and for him to show his face tonight meant that Sesshomaru was calling on all his weapons to thwart what plans were up his sleeve. He narrowed his eyes at the one born hanyou, and Inuyasha turned away from his gaze, fuming.

Once the din in the room quieted down, Jaken, responsible for holding the agenda and keeping topics on track, stepped up onto a podium in the center of the four desks. "We gather here this night to discuss the rumored movements of the Southern Land. It has been discovered that Naraku Onigumo has been pursuing land in the Eastern Territories. Naraku-sama, what say you to these allegations?"

Naraku unclasped his hands and leaned forward in his chair slowly. He wore a regal white baboon fur around his body, the hood tipped backwards from his neck, the blue baboon face smiling upside down. Long, wavy black tresses framed his face and fell down his back. His air of casualness expertly hid the fact that he was seriously unprepared for this meeting. He had expected to be caught pursing the Higurashi Shrine, just not so early in his game.

"Yes, I have begun to pursue a small plot of land in the Eastern Territories as of today. However, this is not a scheme to gain territory in a land that in not my own. On the contrary, the land I am pursing is more of a...personal interest. Both myself and the owner of this land have something that we can mutually benefit from offering each other."

"Naraku-sama, please explain this benefit." Jaken asked above the murmur of the youkai crowd.

A bare hand smacked Naraku's desk, and a young youkai woman with black hair drawn back into a bun secured with a long feather shot up. Her eyes were crimson in color and she wore a simple, yet elegant white and burgundy kimono. Her body language demanded the attention of all present and all eagerly gave her that which she demanded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the young woman, an emotion of longing behind his usually unreadable gaze as Kagura spoke.

"Denied. There is no reason to explain a personal matter." The stern woman said.

"Denial of answer accepted by Kaze Kagura-sama on behalf of Naraku Onigumo-sama. Next question." Jaken began. "Which lands in the Eastern Territories are being pursued by your firm?"

Knowing that answering such a question could not be avoided, Naraku leaned into the microphone. "The Higurashi Shrine. It is a small piece of... insignificant land in central Tokyo. Perfect perhaps for an apartment or office building."

Inuyasha ripped his gaze from the floor to bore into Naraku. Sesshomaru had not told him that the land Naraku was interested in was... _her_ shrine. Had he heard correctly? Naraku's seriously intent stare at Inuyasha affirmed it.

Kouga, the Prince of the Ookami-Youkai suddenly stood up from the seat at his desk. Long black hair tied into a high ponytail, he wore ancient metal armor and brown wolf furs. The Prince appeared brazen and confident, fearless of the feared hanyou's wrath. He glared at Naraku.

"If you're not pursuing your own territory in the Eastern Lands to tip the balanced scales of power in your favor, then why do you want it, Naraku?"

"This motion was already denied by Kaze Kagura-sama." Jaken spoke up, trying to avoid Kouga's heated stare while drowning out the many youkai talking amongst themselves.

"He seeks this land for the Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru interrupted the Council.

The room came to a screeching silence as Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. He had hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't link the land to the jewel. Leave it to the Inu-Youkai clan to hold a grudge and pass its knowledge down through their generations for five hundred years. "I know nothing of which you speak." He finally denied.

Kouga looked lost. "I...thought that was nothing but legend." His voice was barely registered by the microphone, yet due to the room's silence, all heard. "You would use the jewel's power to become the strongest youkai and take over all the lands!" The wolf prince yelled.

"Motion to oppose Naraku's proposal for Higurashi Shrine." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

Kagura stood but was silenced by Jaken. "This is a legal motion. As your proposal has not yet been accepted, this must be permitted. Taisho-sama, how do you wish to proceed?"

"Counter offer. We will also propose an offer to the Higurashi Shrine."

Kouga stood up at his desk, his retainers cowering beneath him as he shouted. "The Northern Lands will not lay dormant in this power struggle. "Motion to oppose the Western and Southern Lands' proposal for the Higurashi Shrine."

Jaken's eyes widened. "The motions of the Western and Northern Lands against the Southern Lands are accepted. According to the rules established by the Council for such a situation, all dealings are to be under the condition of fairness. No group may reveal secret information of another to the owners of the land being pursued."

The room erupted as youkai began quarrelling amongst themselves while the Lords of their Lands initiated a power struggle that had not been seen since before the Council had been established a hundred years ago. A great unease settled across the room as tempers flared and allegiances were sworn.

* * *

The meeting adjourned, the youkai filed out of the mansion. Jaken had opened the door to the limo for his master when the door was suddenly wrenched from his tiny webbed hands.

With a speed that only Sesshomaru could follow, Naraku slammed the door of the limo shut. He glared at the Lord of the Western Lands, his furs dancing wildly in the air around him. "How dare you." He said deeply.

Inuyasha growled deeply and reached for the Tessaiga at his side but was halted by his brother's hand.

Sesshomaru puffed out his chest and stood neck to neck with the hanyou. "How dare _you_, Naraku? You're the one who initiated this power struggle. Don't think that the Inu-Youkai will sit idle as you find the Shikon no Tama and take over not only the youkai population, but human as well. This Sesshomaru sees right through your plot. Your petty intimidation will not work against us either."

Naraku chuckled and took a step backwards. Sesshomaru was a strong opponent, but nothing he couldn't break and subdue given time. He focused instead on an easier target. "And what got this mangy little mutt involved?" He asked, looking at Inuyasha. "I haven't seen you in three years. Are you going to come pawing at my door, _begging_ for your woman back?"

Inuyasha's hackles rose, his growl returning to his throat, the deep sound breaking apart in anger.

Naraku smirked confidently. "She would never come back to you. Not when she's happy...in _my_ bed."

Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed crimson and he suddenly lashed out at the dark haired menace with pointed, curled claws. Naraku slid backwards, laughing loudly. "I look forward to this battle." He said as he turned around and walked away casually.

Once out of sight, and sure that there were no other surprise attacks waiting, Sesshomaru took his hand from the hilt of Tenseiga and gripped Inuyasha by the shoulders, shouting to him before his youkai could completely take over his body. The last time he had lost Inuyasha to his inner youkai, when Kikyou had walked out of his life, Sesshomaru had to lock Inuyasha in a reinforced room for five days.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Come back _now_." Sesshomaru urged. He silently thanked the gods when golden streaks of his family's line began to override the crimson clouding his eyes. He hadn't been too far gone to call back.

The hanyou slid against the side of the car and gripped his forehead as he slowly returned to normal.

"I'm fine." He muttered before shakily standing up again.

The danger gone, Jaken crawled out from underneath the car, earning a sharp glare from his master. Swallowing audibly, he rushed to open the door to the limo as the Inu-Youkai Lord and his half brother slid inside.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Naraku pounded the seat of his limo. Kagura visibly flinched away from the angry hanyou. "They weren't supposed to find out so soon! How could they have found out?!"

"The Inu-Youkai must have excellent spies, Naraku-sama."

Her Lord and master eyed her for a moment. "Of course. Just as we do. This throws off my plans and it will take longer to convince that naive girl to accept our proposal for the land." He paused a moment, seeming to consider hidden agendas. "But... this could be a way for me to demoralize both the Western and Northern Lords before I become the ruler of them all."

Naraku leaned back in the deep leather seat, chuckling to himself. "Yes, perhaps this will work out for the better."

Kagura inched away slightly from her master and sunk into a detached silence as the hanyou quietly schemed to himself.

* * *

The next morning brought a chilly sunrise, although the temperatures were quickly rising. The bright, rising sun promised a warm, early spring day in the city of Kyoto, known better to youkai as the central city of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha sighed over his research, a coffee filled mug in hand that read "Ichiban Otosan!" The ugly mug was a father's day gift from his adopted son, Shippou. Had he not been so busy, he would have thought about his little boy, who was no doubt, giving his adopted niece, Rin, a hard time about getting up to go to school.

He was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on researching the history of the Higurashi Shrine when he already knew so much about it, which only added to his reluctance to draft this proposal and meet it's new caretaker.

Six years ago, he had met the miko of that shrine. A lovely young woman by the name of Higurashi Kikyou. A woman he was first introduced to by his best friend at the time, Tooru Onigumo.

Inuyasha would never forget the first time he met Kikyou.

It had been an early fall day six years ago, and the trees surrounding the shrine were alive with reds, oranges, and golds. She held a straw broom in her hand and had her long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Her calm face and quiet movements were intriguing and mystical. Wearing the traditional garb of the miko, the woman was strikingly beautiful.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had hit it off, instantly becoming fast friends, and eventually more than that. But the more they saw of each other, and the more intimate they became, they had become so wrapped up in each other that they barely had time for their mutual friend Onigumo anymore.

In fact, Onigumo had stopped visiting the two of them and had begun to avoid Inuyasha all together. Understanding that he must feel like his friend Kikyou had been taken away from him, Inuyasha occasionally allowed Onigumo to spend time alone with her to be the friends they were before he and Kikyou had gotten together.

After three years of dating, Inuyasha was ready to propose to his miko of the Higurashi Shrine. Despite the fact that he and Kikyou were stressed over Onigumo getting into a life threatening accident days before, he felt that he needed to ask her to marry him right away. He had asked her to meet him at his apartment at sunrise the next morning, telling her he had a surprise ready. But when she showed up...

She told him she never wanted to see him again.

She told him that she knew he was cheating on her, that she had seen it. That he really was just the lowly, disgusting hanyou that Onigumo had always said he had been.

It was a double blow. He lost his prospective wife, and apparently, his best friend at the same time. And he didn't even know what he had done to deserve any of it.

He had pleaded with Kikyou as she stormed out of his apartment, asking her where she had heard such ridiculous information, that it was lies. She would hear none of it as she walked out of his life for good.

Inuyasha had found out later that Onigumo had sacrificed his dying body to youkai that very night before. In turn, Onigumo had fittingly became a descendent of Naraku, the hanyou who had caused both his family and that of the Higurashi House unrivaled pain more than five hundred years ago.

Kikyou had run to Onigumo in her sorrow, and thus become his woman, staying by his side as he rose to the ranks of Lord of the Southern Lands as his predecessor's lineage granted him. Inuyasha had not seen either one of them since.

Until today, and now, he would be seeing a lot more of him. Naraku.

Inuyasha shook his head. There was no use dwelling on the past now. Now he had to deal with a different Higurashi. And as much as he never wanted to deal with another of Kikyou's line again, he had no choice.

"Inuyasha." His brother's authoritative voice broke the silence in his still office of glass and metal. Inuyasha turned from his view of the city and regarded Sesshomaru with a small nod. "Are you ready for the proposal with the young Higurashi woman?"

Inuyasha glanced down at the file in front of him, searching for the woman's name. "Higurashi... Kagome. Yes."

"What are your plans?"

"We approach her as the preservationists we are. Offer her our services and then propose our sponsorship of her shrine. The same deal we offer to all of our historic sites."

"Then you'll be taking Miroku and Sango with you?"

"Yes. We will propose to partially fund her shrine and then we will set up a historical museum on the grounds, at which point her shrine will just be another historical property funded by our company. That will give us the time we need to locate the Shikon no Tama."

"Then what?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, no matter if we find it, Kouga finds it, or Naraku finds it, we won't have a need for the shrine anymore."

"You think it will be that easy?"

"I'll figure it out when the time arrives."

"What of Naraku? You will remember not to mention the backgrounds of the youkai that will pursue her?"

Inuyasha's brows knitted, aggravated at being reminded of a fact he knew. "Oh course not." He then sighed, a distant look settling across his face. "Besides, if she really is a Higurashi, she'll resent being part his game."

"Isn't it our game too?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't want to be a part of Naraku's power struggle to begin with, and he wasn't about to feel sorry for about anyone, much less someone he hadn't even met. "Do _you_ want to do this proposal, Sesshomaru? Or do you want me to? I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do. I didn't chose you to do this proposal for the hell of it, Inuyasha."

"Keh." The hanyou shrugged off his brother's form of praise.

Sesshomaru turned and began walking out of Inuyasha's office before turning his head over his shoulder. "Good luck. And try not to get too involved with _this_ Higurashi girl, huh?"

"Keh, you don't need to tell me twice. Once was enough." Inuyasha cracked a pained smirk.

As Sesshomaru left his office, Inuyasha started packing his files into his briefcase. Standing up to leave, he suddenly noticed his voicemail indicator was blinking. Picking up his phone to retrieve the message, his brow wrinkled when he didn't recognize the caller's number. He waited patiently for the message to begin. His skin crawled even when he heard the speaker's recorded voice pull in air to begin to speak.

"Inuyasha, this is Kikyou. Surely you remember me? Though it has been quite some time since you last groveled at my feet for my return. In any case, I highly recommend you not meddle in my family's affairs. After all, you wouldn't want to get hurt again. Would you, you lying hanyou?"

Kikyou's spiteful chuckle sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine before he gathered the courage to finally move and slam the phone into its cradle.

His body shook as he forced the scorned image of his past love out of his mind. He would not be scared away by a woman who had judged him wrongly for a crime he did not commit. A woman who, in three years was even more bitter and angry with him as he was with her.

Right now, Taisho Inuyasha had more important things to think about.

Like a certain Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Welcome to Corporate Deception: Fate of her Land. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is planned to be about 12 chapters in length, half of which is mostly completed, undergoing revision after painstaking revision. As this fic is rated R, do expect lemon in later chapters. Current pairings are: Inuyasha/Kagome (duh!) Sesshomaru/Kagura, Souta/Kanna, and at least hints to Sango/Miroku. I'll do my best to update quickly, so please be on the lookout for new chapters!

Out of Character Note: Please don't flame for characters being out of character. I know they aren't true to their manga/anime counterparts, but that's why it's my story and not Takahashi Rumiko's.


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks Will Fly

* * *

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 2: Sparks Will Fly  
By: TruSuprise  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

"Thank the gods for the shinkansen." A young, boyish voice said to his two traveling companions as he braced his weight against the pole to keep from bumping into anyone one in the morning rush. Dressed in a freshly pressed black suit with a purple shirt and tie underneath, he extended his hand downwards to the lovely young woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Time to wake up, Sango my dear."  
  
At just over two hours, the commute on the bullet train from Kyoto to Tokyo really wasn't all that bad, but having to wake up so early just to make that train to meet with their prospective client, Taijiya Sango grumbled. If they were to win this client, they'd better think about renting some property in the Eastern Territory.  
  
"Shove it, Miroku." Obviously, she wasn't quite the morning person. She smacked away the hand of Houshi Miroku, preferring to stand of her own accord as she straightened out any wrinkles in her light gray suit. She ran her fingers through her thick, dark brown, layered bangs and down her long ponytail as she followed behind their boss.  
  
Inuyasha stepped off the shinkansen, the chilly spring air slamming into his face as the two young professionals trailed behind him. Mentally, he began a countdown. Getting out of a tight, crowded spot with people pressed closely together meant one thing was certain for his dear old friend, Miroku.  
  
'Five…'  
  
Inuyasha caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye as Miroku's arms pin wheeled as the man was supposedly caught off balance, his thin little ponytail wagging to and fro from the commotion.  
  
'Four…'  
  
The hands connected to those arms landed on Sango's rear end.  
  
'Three…'  
  
"Houshiiiii-samaaaaaa." Sango fisted her hand and visibly shook with rage.  
  
'Two…'  
  
Miroku put his hands up in front of his chest, protecting his vitals as a soft smile covered his face. "Sango-sama, please excuse me, I must have tripped in the crowd of peo-"  
  
'One.'  
  
Sango swung her torso, landing a slap on Miroku's face that echoed, even above the swarm of people bustling about them.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the two would-be lovers, if only the pervert would learn to control himself. Over his shoulder he called for them. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, can we finally get going to the Higurashi Shrine? Really."  
  
Sango blushed and hurried after her boss, followed suit by Miroku seconds later after stealing a good look at her rear end as it swayed from side to side with its owner's quick pace.

* * *

Kagome chased her brother out the front door with a broom, her traditional miko garb billowing about in the breeze created by her movements. She hadn't told her brother about Naraku's offer the day before, or of her declining such an enormous sum of money, still unsure of where she stood on the idea.  
  
"It's time for you to get to school and for me to get to work, now get out of here, you!"  
  
"But Buyo, I can't find him!"  
  
Kagome sighed and swatted her brother in the thigh with her broom. "That cat is around here somewhere, you know he won't be gone from his food bowl for long, now get lost."  
  
Finally giving up, Souta slung his backpack over his shoulder, turned and ran across the shrine grounds and began the descent down the steps.  
  
Spotting Buyo in the woods next to the steps, he took off after the spotted cat. Despite his pancake-like body, he was still pretty agile. The small annoyance juked and dodged, always staying just barely out of the young man's grasp as they zigg zagged down the steps.  
  
Suddenly, Souta spotted a trio of bemused people ascending the stairway. "Hey, can one of you grab that cat? Please?"  
  
The man in front with silver hair seemed to be rather grumpy, as he replied with something that sounded like, "Keh." Whatever that meant.  
  
Thinking he wouldn't bother, Souta was surprised when the man quickly darted to the side with amazing speed and scooped the fat feline up off the ground, holding him up by the undersides of his two front legs. Buyo was twice as surprised at being caught, and he hung in the man's hold perfectly still as though he were prey caught in it's predator's claws.  
  
"Oi, kid, you looking for this thing?"  
  
Souta caught up with the three people, slightly out of breath. 'Speaking of claws, that guy has claws and are those …dog ears?' He asked himself before realizing he must be a rare hanyou. He had a couple of youkai friends, but had never met a hanyou before.  
  
"Hey, thanks! That's our cat, Buyo. I was trying to bring him back to the house."  
  
"You look like you're in a hurry kid, I'll bring this smelly cat back up."  
  
Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at Inuyasha's blunt manner of speaking. With his assertive manner, he was great at working proposals, but sometimes, he spoke a bit too truthfully. In fact, the man had seemed to get more and more cynical and bitter as time passed. Pair him up with someone else who had a temper, or didn't appreciate being pushed around, and you were asking for sparks to fly.  
  
'Inuyasha definitely needs to get some.' Miroku observed, nodding his head. He realized Sango was giving him the eye of death and chills ran up Miroku's spine. 'How does she always know when I'm thinking these things?' He asked himself.  
  
Climbing the stone steps to the top of the Higurashi Shrine took forever and then some. But once Inuyasha finally reached the top, the smelly cat still in his grasp, dangling an arm's length from his body, he froze.  
  
A young woman, dressed in miko clothing swept the granite pathways of the shrine grounds. Her long, wavy black hair tied back into a ponytail, she concentrated diligently on her task at hand.  
  
Breaths of dust kicked up into the air from the traditional style straw broom and danced about the wide hems of her hakama. As the sun ascended over the top of the blue slate shrine roof, she looked up, pausing in her work to push a long bang out of her face. She made a mental note to herself to trim them later before returning to sweeping.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly gripped with a peculiar sensation of déjà vu, his mouth hanging slightly slack as for a moment, he saw Kikyou in front of him instead of her predecessor. His associates stood behind him, looking at him quizzically, wondering what had stopped someone like Inuyasha dead in his tracks.  
  
"Kikyou." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome turned around and took note of the three people at the top of the steps. The mention of her cousin who had suddenly left the faith and her family for an unknown reason three years ago had caught her off guard.  
  
"Kikyou no longer tends this shrine. She abandoned it years ago. I am Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Kikyou…"  
  
Kagome took a good look at the man in front of her. Between his half human, half youkai aura and the dog ears atop his head, he was obviously hanyou. She also reluctantly admitted that he was one of the most handsome looking men she'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
His silver-white hair, angular face and firm build were all attractive, but there was something else, some kind of magnetism that just drew her to him as soon as she had laid eyes on him. Not to mention those adorable white, furry ears that were so cute. The black suit with the deep red silk shirt and the full-length pea coat was a handsome ensemble that suited him well. Such expensive taste usually wasn't her style, but for this guy, she'd just have to make an exception.  
  
But this was not the time to get all googly eyed over some guy who couldn't even remember her name for more than a second."Ka-Go-Me." She annunciated. "And what are you doing holding my cat like that? He's choking."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the cat in his claws and jumped. The poor thing was wheezing and starting to struggle. He released his hold and the chubby thing fell to the ground somehow landing on all fours before running away.  
  
"Oh! Um…Excuse me, I offered to bring your… Buyo I think he was called, to some kid on his way down the steps as we were on our way up." He was straining himself to be as polite as he could, as his job required it of him.  
  
"Some kid, huh? Dark brown hair."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My brother, Souta. Maybe you can remember his name."  
  
"Keh, I said excuse me, didn't I?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. Buyo knew his way around. She regarded the man and woman behind the hanyou with a kind smile. "By the looks of it, you aren't here to pray at the shrine. Were you sent by Naraku?" Quick and to the point, she was busy and had work that had to be done.  
  
Kagome would have sworn she heard Inuyasha growl, a quiet yet deep rumbling noise that came from deep in his throat, at the mention of the real estate tycoon's name.  
  
"No, we aren't with him, but I'm aware that he is also pursuing your shrine. His company and ours do not share the same goal." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Goal?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let me explain." Focusing on being persuasive, Inuyasha gathered himself. "My name is Taisho Inuyasha. My associates and I are with Inu Properties and Preservation. We have learned that Naraku Onigumo was pursuing this land, and we wanted to prevent it from being sold."  
  
He bowed to her from the waist and proffered her a business card made of heavy weight paper inscribed in silver text. Kagome leaned forward and placed her fingers on the opposite corners, taking it gently from his hands.  
  
"We're co-sponsors for many historical sites in the nation, our company prides itself on leaving the land we sponsor in the hands of its original families. Our goal is to assist you in providing traditional services to increase visitors to your shrine. In return, we build museum sites on your religious grounds to further preserve Japan's history for which your shrine is eligible."  
  
"Eligible?" Kagome asked. "Pardon me if I seem rude, but you're the second such person to offer services to my shrine in as many days. Are you sure you're not after my land?"  
  
Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows. This woman was tough, and wouldn't be fooled. "No, as I said, the land stays in your possession. We merely use a small portion of your grounds in which to convert an existing building or build a new structure for museum purposes, with which we keep the proceeds."  
  
Kagome eyed the man warily. Inuyasha motioned to his colleagues. "Please meet Houshi Miroku-kun and Taijiya Sango-san."  
  
Each bowed as their name was spoken, and Kagome tripped over the literal terminology of their family names.  
  
"The ancestors of the Miroku family have been Buddhist monks since Buddhism came to Japan and Sango's have been youkai exterminators since about as long. Both families have been closely aligned with the Inu-Youkai shortly after youkai integration. It's our combined knowledge that produces such excellent results in the turnout of the shrines we assist."  
  
Inuyasha paused to let his information sink in before continuing.  
  
"I would like to make a proposal."  
  
Kagome smirked, this one was too good to pass up. "Really? Don't you think it's too early for that? I mean, we just met!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and Miroku couldn't help but chuckle. A glare cast by Inuyasha caused him to go into a coughing fit as he tried to disguise his amusement. Sango almost dropped her briefcase, she had never seen Inuyasha blush in all the years she had known him.  
  
'He isn't so aggressive when the tables are turned, is he?' Kagome asked herself. Well, anyway, she couldn't just leave him there stuttering and blushing like that. It really wasn't right to see a grown man with dog ears act like that.  
  
She smiled kindly at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. "Why don't we go inside the shrine office to discuss your offer, Inuyasha-kun? Please, follow me."  
  
The hanyou regarded the spunky woman with narrowly slitted eyes as he followed behind her. He realized that this woman would be quite the challenge. 'The bitch has a tongue on her, that's for sure. And what was I thinking? She's nothing like Kikyou. Her hair is wavy, her cheeks are colorful and full of life, her eyes are so expressive, her lips are so full, and…woah! What the fuck am I thinking!?'

* * *

The three humans and the hanyou were seated at the table. Kagome was getting a kick out of watching Miroku squirm from leg to leg, sure that his limbs were falling asleep as a result of kneeling at the low table for thirty minutes. Sango was starting to loose her control over her legs too, but the hanyou seemed fine and if it was bothering him, she couldn't tell.  
  
A variety of papers were spread out before them as Inuyasha explained his plan to the shrine miko.  
  
The proposal from Inu Properties and Preservation was seemingly perfect. A combination of being able to keep her shrine both in tact and in her family, while raising profits at the same time. Sure, their company would be keeping a cut, but that was to be expected. This was a business, after all.  
  
However, still hesitant to sign any deals, Kagome was unsure of signing any papers. After all, the past couple of days had been odd ones, what with two companies that seemed to somehow know each other that were suddenly fighting for land that was never for sale to begin with. Add to the fact that both companies were hanyou and youkai run, Kagome sensed that something was amiss, and if they thought she was overlooking so simple a fact, they were wrong.  
  
Inuyasha recapped his deal, tracing a long, clawed finger over lines on a sheet of paper. "So, step one is for Miroku and Sango here to offer their services to the shrine. Miroku is proficient in ancient history, and even though his family is Buddhist, he also has extensive knowledge of Shinto traditions. He can hold discussions for tour groups on either subject."  
  
Miroku nodded "I can also offer extra tours for the pretty young-"  
  
"What he means to say, Kagome-san, is he is a pretty hard worker to offer extra tours in your place." Sango glowered at the priest and Kagome chuckled, starting to pick up a little of their personalities the longer they talked.  
  
Inuyasha ignored them, immune to Miroku's perverted ramblings. "Sango's strength is in martial arts and ancient weapon demonstration. That alone brings in a lot of people and additional revenue."  
  
"Wow, Sango, ancient weapons? That's an amazing skill." Kagome complimented.  
  
Sango blushed slightly.  
  
"Team her up with the houshi in battle, and you'll see one of the most unique, heated fights you've ever seen." Inuyasha mentioned offhandedly as he, Miroku, and Sango shared a knowing nod.  
  
Kagome basked in the group dynamics. Miroku was obviously a caring, yet perverted friend, who definitely had something for the young taiji-ya. Sango was demure, yet obviously a skilled warrior, and the sexual tension between her Miroku could almost be seen by the naked eye if you knew how to look for it.  
  
Inuyasha…Kagome was still trying to figure him out. He seemed gruff, cynical, and bitter, but every once in a while, he flashed a knowing lop sided grin at one of his two companions sitting at the opposite ends of the table, and Kagome would feel the loyalty and fierceness of a true friend.  
  
She suddenly realized that it had been a long time since she had been so close to anyone, being so burdened by responsibility, and she realized she desired to get to know the people in front of her better. She would accept their proposal, albeit it perhaps not the way they had expected, she concluded as Inuyasha continued.  
  
"We begin an advertising campaign, at first local, and then to the surrounding areas, and that will bring in waves of people. After that, we begin to plan the building of the museum, deciding if we want to build a new structure or convert an old one."  
  
Inuyasha paused, looking determinedly at Kagome, staring into the depths of her eyes. "What do you say to our proposal?"  
  
"No." Kagome answered simply.  
  
Inuyasha deadpanned, his jaw hanging slightly ajar. "How can you turn down such a sure thing?!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a very good plan laid out, Inuyasha-kun, but you have to understand that I am just the slightest bit wary of all the interest in my shrine. Before I accept to your proposal, or anyone else's for that matter, I have a lot of thinking to do, and maybe some trying out."  
  
"Trying out? What the hell does that mean?" The words sounded weird on Inuyasha's tongue.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Why not? Think of it as a trial period. Let me see what your company can do for me."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. It wasn't that such a thing had never been done before, but Kagome didn't understand the urgency behind the fate of her land, and he was painfully aware he couldn't tell her that, as he was bound by the rules declared by the Youkai Council. "Keh. You want me to give you Miroku and Sango for free?"  
  
"No." She replied again.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed and had to really reign himself in to not call her any of the names that were hanging dangerously on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"I want all of you. Miroku, Sango, and you too, Inuyasha. I'm sure you can provide some kind of service too."  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?"  
  
"Well, the well house needs painting. I was going to work on it tomorrow."  
  
"Painting?!" Inuyasha barked. "If you think I'm going to spend my Saturday painting a well house, you've got-"  
  
Miroku made a motion to shift his sleeping legs, and made a show of leaning forward too far. He spilled his hot tea across Inuyasha's lap, obviously on purpose. The hanyou jumped up, one eye squeezed shut as he grabbed his pea coat from the floor behind him and pressed it into his crotch.  
  
"What Inuyasha meant to say is that he'd be happy to help you paint the well house tomorrow." Miroku smiled boyishly at Kagome.  
  
"Oh really? I'm so happy to hear that, Inuyasha-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, taking advantage of the situation. "I expect to see you tomorrow morning at nine am."  
  
Fire raged in Inuyasha's eyes and both Sango and Miroku each jumped up to stand on either one of Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find our services are worthy of your shrine, Kagome-sama." Miroku said, bowing briefly to her. "We all look forward to working with you."  
  
"Wonderful, you two can help us paint the well house also."  
  
Miroku's jaw hung open loosely. "But tomorrow is Saturd-"  
  
Sango tried to hide her amusement. Kagome was strong, aggressive, and knew how to get what she wanted. She liked her already. "What he means to say is he'd be more than happy to help you out on Saturday."  
  
Kagome bowed respectfully to the three professionals. "It was nice meeting you. Now, if you don't mind, I have duties to attend to."  
  
Sango ground her heel harder into Inuyasha's foot. Forcing himself to swallow his pride, the hanyou bowed to her. The discussion completed, Inuyasha turned haughtily and led Miroku and Sango out of the office.  
  
Inuyasha was power walking back to the shrine steps. In fact, Miroku could have sworn he'd seen steam coming out of Inuyasha's furry ears as he paused to pry his feet into his shoes on the porch of the shrine office. Sango slid her heels on, steadying herself with a hand pressed against Miroku's back. Leaning over, she picked up Inuyasha's shiny black shoes before the taiji-ya and the houshi jogged to catch up with the hanyou at the top of the steps.  
  
Sufficiently out of the miko's hearing range, Inuyasha growled. "I fucking hate that woman!"  
  
Sango held his shoes out to him. "You forgot these."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his decidedly dirty, socked feet. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled as he snatched the shoes from Sango's hands and tossed them on the ground He wiggled into them before storming his way down the steps, ignoring the bits of gravel eating into his feet as the laces flapping noisily against the leather shoes.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, is she really that bad?" Sango asked.  
  
"Keh!" The hanyou called over his shoulder. "She's obnoxious, she's pushy, and she basically bossed us around!"  
  
"And that in no way, shape, or form reminds you of anybody?" Miroku asked, a suggestive tone coating his voice like syrup.  
  
Inuyasha threw his hands into the air. "I've had enough of you guys! Can we please stop talking about that woman and just go the hell back to the office?"  
  
Miroku smiled knowingly at the irate hanyou. Kagome was good for Inuyasha. Despite all the carrying on and complaining, he could tell Inuyasha was going to fall hard for her, and he couldn't wait to be there as it happened.

* * *

The wolf prince sighed and scrolled through the information his computer screen was feeding him on the Higurashi Shrine. One hand lazily supporting his head, which lolled to the side, he whined. "Do I really have to read all of this?"  
  
"Kouuuuga!" A young man by the name of Hakkaku with a most un-business-like mohawk type hairstyle wailed, clearly exasperated. Being the left hand man of Ookami Kouga was a tiresome job.  
  
"I mean, can't you guys just recap it for me?" Kouga asked.  
  
Another young man, fitting in better with a closely shorn silver hairstyle and a small bushy puff of black bangs by the name of Ginta, sighed and spoke up. Being the right hand man of the Lord of the Northern Lands was even more difficult. "Five hundred years ago-"  
  
"Never mind, never mind!" Kouga waved his hands in the air. "Too much damn information. Ookami Properties just isn't as financially strong as either Naraku or those smelly dogs. The bottom line is that I'm sure we can't compete against either of their proposals. I'm just going to go introduce myself to this person and simply persuade him to sell the land to me."  
  
Ginta sat forward in his seat and placed a stack of papers on Kouga's desk. "At least read this material. It'll help you understand a little-"  
  
"Whoa, you never told me the owner was a she! Is this vixen her?" Kouga exclaimed, snatching the papers out of Ginta's hands.  
  
"Um, she's the owner of the Higurashi Shrine, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Time for plan B." Kouga said conspiratorially.  
  
"Plan B?" Hakkaku wearily asked.  
  
"To mate this woman and inherit her land, of course. Just look at her!" He held the paper at an angle so his omega pack members could see the image of Kagome. "She would be a perfect mate!"  
  
Kouga tilted his head and looked towards the mirrored ceiling of his office in thought. "Let's see, three hours south from Sendai to Tokyo by shinkansen? That should get me there around three this afternoon."  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku deadpanned, each raising a hand as Kouga rose from his seat. Before they could protest, the Ookami-Youkai had vaulted over his desk in between his brethren and bolted out the room and down the hallway. No doubt, his unnatural speed had taken him to the ground floor of their office building by now.  
  
Suddenly, Kouga's desk phone rang. Checking the caller ID, Ginta hurriedly pressed the speaker phone option. "Yes, Kouga?"  
  
"What's her name, anyway?" Kouga asked casually.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku stared at each other incredulously. They could tell they were in for a long afternoon.

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she approached the front door of her house. 'What's this?' She asked herself as she fingered a delivery receipt taped to her front door. "Sorry we missed you, your delivery is waiting at 1037 Jinja Toori… Who the hell sent me something, anyway?"  
  
Sighing, she abandoned hopes for a relaxing bath and a novel in the hour before her brother came home from school and the light number of visitors who sometimes visited her shrine would arrive. Running into the house, she went up the stairs to change out of her miko garb.  
  
Jogging down the seemingly endless steps of the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's blue pleated skirt bounced with each step as she snuggled into her favorite light, wide necked white sweater. Noticing the first of the green tips poking out of the buds of a line of sakura trees, she mentally took note of their progress. The coming of the sakura blossoms meant the city would be alive with hanami parties, traditional viewing of the cherry blossoms. She could always count on extra revenue during this season, as a shrine was always a desired spot for families and lovers to lie out for hanami.  
  
How perfect that she had her new found friends to help her fix up the shrine and provide assistance starting tomorrow, as there was less than a month to go before the cherry blossoms had reached their peak bloom!  
  
Finally reaching the street, she jogged over to her neighbor's house. The Houjo family had been good family friends for as long as she could remember. Houjo himself had been her on again off again boyfriend since their high school days had begun eight years ago. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, she just didn't like him the way he wanted her to.  
  
She hoped he was off at classes and she could just let herself in with the spare key. Knocking on the door, her hopes were dashed as she heard Houjo's loud footsteps amble towards the door.  
  
"Higurashi!" He exclaimed, lowering his hand that held a human anatomy textbook. With boyish good looks, wide shoulders, and a trim build, not to mention his career path as a surgeon studying at the prestigious Tokyo University, Kagome was a fool not to fall for the man.  
  
"Hey, Houjo-kun." She said distractedly.  
  
"You must be here for your delivery." He said, noting the delivery slip in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.  
  
Houjo's brows furrowed. "You mean you weren't expecting them?"  
  
Kagome furrowed her brows in return. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Houjo walked away from the door and down the hallway, signaling for Kagome to follow. Stepping into the kitchen, Kagome was greeted by the colorful sight or an enormous vase of spring flowers. Filled with tulips, irises, gladiolas, daisies, and daffodils in a myriad of vibrant colors, the arrangement was lively and fragrant. Not to mention ridiculously huge.  
  
"So, who are they from?" Houjo asked. Kagome detected the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
She reached up and pulled the envelope from its perch, dwarfed by the massive arrangement and read the message aloud. "To Higurashi Kagome. I figured you might enjoy an arrangement other than the white chrysanthemums and lilies honoring your beloved grandfather. I hope these bring some color to your day. Regards, Naraku Onigumo, Kumo Properties and Investments."  
  
Houjo cleared his throat. "Naraku Onigumo? Isn't he-"  
  
"Yes." Kagome relied.  
  
"You're not going to-" Houjo began.  
  
Kagome preempted him. "No."  
  
Their long friendship had created an advanced form of communication between the two. Pacified that the flowers were not from a man pursuing his on again off again girlfriend, Houjo glanced at the clock. He suddenly jumped, realizing it was already half past three and he was certainly going to be late for his anatomy class. He dropped his thick book on the floor with a loud crash and ran upstairs. Kagome calmly picked his book off the floor and handed it to him as he came sprinting back down the steps, his backpack bouncing on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll lock up." She told him, handing him his textbook.  
  
"Thanks, Higurashi." He said as he took it from her gently and slung it under his arm. He leaned towards her and shyly gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Kagome rolled her eyes. After all the years they had known each other, their relationship had advanced little past 'second base'. Hell, they still called each other by their last names.  
  
She had never understood it, really. She may not have been drop dead gorgeous, but she was still a good looking woman. But for some reason, Houjo had never pushed her past the typical heavy petting stage. Between Houjo making her feel undesirable and her responsibilities that kept her so busy, she had never had the chance to date anyone else.  
  
As she watched him run off, his backpack bouncing around wildly, she envied his college life, longing for the same opportunity that was stolen from her. Tired of the lonely feeling and her self- pity that was so unlike her, Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about it. Walking back to the kitchen, she hefted the large vase and clumsily walked out of the house with it.  
  
After locking up with the hidden spare key, she stood at the bottom of the shrine steps, absolutely dreading the ascent with the heavy arrangement. 'I mean, it was really nice of him to send these, but come on, this is a little overkill!' She complained to herself.  
  
"Can I help you with that?" A masculine voice called from behind her.  
  
"Excuse me?" The young woman craned her head around the spray of flowers.  
  
A surprised expression overcame the man's face, realizing he had found the woman he was seeking. She was even more beautiful in person than she was in photographs. Her girlish appearance did nothing to hide her womanly beauty. Her legs were long, her frame lean, yet curvy. Definitely a woman worth bearing his pups.  
  
"I said, can I help you with that? That's a lot of steps, and that's a lot of flowers." He repeated himself.  
  
Kagome regarded the almost devilishly handsome wolf youkai in front of her, he looked rough, rugged, definitely the outdoor type, something Kagome found very attractive. She asked herself if this could this be just a random youkai whom she happened to run into? 'As if. I'll bet this one is after my land too. These guys are just coming out of the woodwork!'  
  
"You asked for it." Kagome said casually, cautiously handing the heavy vase to the confident man.  
  
Kouga huffed to himself at the sheer weight of it. 'Is this woman really human?' He pondered, following behind her, watching her hips sway and her long legs that reached past the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Must be some boyfriend you've got to get you flowers like these." He said, trying to make small talk.  
  
Feeling the man's gaze on her rear end, Kagome replied. "Some guys will go to any lengths to get what they desire. Business acquaintance or otherwise. Besides, I'm not the type of girl to be won over by flowers."  
  
The wolf youkai huffed. "If you were my woman, I wouldn't waste my time with such meaningless gifts as flowers, a common plant that can be pulled from the ground."  
  
Taken back by this man's blunt approach, Kagome blushed as he caught up to keep pace with her.  
  
"The name's Ookami Kouga. Pleased to meet you." He said, displaying a handsome grin with one elongated canine protruding from his upper lip.  
  
Looking into the man's azure depths, Kagome couldn't help but respond, a slight blush across her cheeks. "Higurashi Kagome." After getting a hold of herself again, Kagome decided on trying to make small talk. "So, you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm originally from up north, the Sendai area, but I was thinking about moving down this way." Kouga replied.  
  
"That far north? What's Sendai like, anyway?" Kagome asked, interested.  
  
Kouga paused to ponder his homeland. "Well, it's nothing compared to this place, at only a fraction of the size, but it's just as crowded for the amount of space people squeeze into, I suppose. The best part about the Northern Lands is the wild territory in Tohoku, north beyond the city. Wild pack animals still roam the forests, and lakes lay untouched in the jagged mountains. It's nothing like this."  
  
Kagome pictured the pristine lands of the north, where the mountains were too tall and rocky to build expansive cities. She was jarred out of her relaxing images as Kouga asked her, "You like it here, in Tokyo?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, a distant expression on her face. "It's very busy here. The lights are on twenty four hours, seven days a week, people are always on the go, noise fills the air, and the pollution is terrible." She looked up at Kouga, sincerity in her big, brown eyes. "But it's home. It's where I grew up, and nothing can replace that, right?"  
  
The wolf Prince was shocked at the depth of emotion the girl next to him radiated, the way she projected her pure feelings. She was down to earth, and real, nothing like either the normal city women or most of the floozy ookami princesses his parents had tried to mate him to in his younger days.  
Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Kouga paused, taking in the strange mix of expansive historical shrine buildings and ancient trees, all surrounded by sky rise apartment buildings and neon signs in the distance. "So, this is your place?" He asked casually.  
  
Kagome spun on her heel and stared the man kindly, but defiantly in the eye. "Don't play dumb with me, Kouga-kun. I know you're youkai, and if I've learned nothing else in the past two days, that means you're after my land too. Don't play games."  
  
Kouga blinked as he was called on his bluff, taken aback by this assertive, strong woman. His pack was long overdue for an alpha female. It would be a challenge, hell, she would be a challenge, but it was a challenge he was certainly up to.  
  
"I'm not here to pursue your land, Higurashi Kagome. I'm here to pursue you." He retorted confidently.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm no more for sale than my land is."  
  
"I would not think to buy you with anything. With flowers, wealth, or power alone. Would you turn me down before you've even gotten a chance to know me?" He asked passionately.  
  
Kagome for once averted her eyes, the blush returning to her face. She could feel it in his aura, he was broadcasting it intentionally. He was looking for a relationship, and from the thoughts she was previously feeling before she ran into him, she was sure he could sense that she was too.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure that was something she was ready for, from Kouga, or anyone else, but what the hell, at the very least, she could put him to work. She pulled the arrangement from Kouga's strong hands and hefted it into her grasp.  
  
"Fine then. Be here tomorrow, early. Dress casual, you can help paint the well house." She said.  
  
Kouga's jaw dropped as Kagome spun around and walked back into the house.

* * *

Kagome lugged two buckets of paint in each hand. Balanced atop the buckets were stacks of paintbrushes, and the back pockets of her overalls held numerous paint scrapers in various sizes. Setting her implements of construction down next to the well house, she scrambled back to the house and poured the second pot of coffee she'd made into a large thermos. Sure, she was making them work, but that didn't mean she'd be a taskmaster about it.  
  
"Souta!" She yelled up at her little brother, who was no doubt still fast asleep. In fact, the young man had gone out last night with some friends and didn't come home until just after midnight. She made a mental note to interrogate him later, wondering if there was a girlfriend involved.  
  
She trudged up the steps, a cup of coffee in one hand. Rapping loudly on his door, she loudly swung it open to find him buried under his comforter, purposely shutting himself off to the world.  
  
Setting the hot cup on his bedside table, she violently shook the young man, who groaned at the motion. Pulling the comforter away from his head, he squinted and turned away from the light. She noted a small, round purple bruise on the side of his neck. He was going to get quite a talking to later.  
  
'Damn, my little brother is getting more play than I am!' She huffed to herself, leaning down next to his ear. "Souuuutaaaaa. Souuuuuutaaaaaaa." She whispered.  
  
A smile drifted across the young man's face as he replied with a sleepy, "Hmmmmm?"  
  
Kagome sucked her breath deep into her lungs. "BOOOOOOOOK!" She yelled in the highest octave she could muster.  
  
Souta jumped straight up, his hand smacking the coffee cup on his bedside table, sending hot coffee all over his sheets as he yelled.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up already!" He grumbled crossly. "Didja have to do that?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I told you I need your help with visitors today, I'll be painting the well house with those people you met the other day."  
  
"Oh yeah, that neat Inu-kun!" Souta exclaimed, remembering meeting the interesting hanyou the day before.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, him. He's just soooo cool." She said sarcastically. "Now get up and get ready!" She pulled her brother's pillow out from underneath his head and smacked him with it before heading back downstairs to pick up the thermoses of coffee and styrofoam cups and heading out to the well house.  
  
Not about to wait for those who certainly weren't up at dawn as she was, she pulled a paint scraper from her pocket and kneeled down.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled loudly, Sango trudged forward like a zombie, and through it all, Miroku, the only morning person of the bunch, pushed them forward. The ride in on the early shinkansen had been brutal, especially considering this was their second day in a row waking up so early.  
  
The hardest part for Miroku to adjust to was wearing such casual clothes as shorts and a t-shirt to meet with a prospective client. It was unheard of, but he had to admit that liked it. "Come on, my rays of sunshine. Up we go."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango moaned as they began the ascent up the Higurashi steps. Her baggy green cargo shorts jingling with the sound of loose change in one of the deep pockets, Sango complained. "Inuyasha, can we please rent some kind of housing near the shrine if we're going to be doing this on a regular basis?"  
  
"Trust me, I've already got Jaken on it. This commute is a killer. And to get up this fucking early on a Saturday morning? Damn woman." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Finally making it up to the top, they scanned the grounds. "The well house is this way." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
Remembering that Inuyasha vaguely knew his way around from his relationship with Kikyou when she was the shrine's miko, Sango and Miroku tentatively followed behind him. They had never known much about the mysterious woman, Inuyasha had never brought her home to meet his family and friends, and from what they understood, even Kikyou's family hadn't known much, if anything, of the hanyou, as she preferred her privacy.  
  
They were sure this place brought back difficult memories for their friend, and although he was snippy and rude about it, they really couldn't blame him. Everything he looked at must have reminded him of his past love, including Kagome herself.  
  
Inuyasha went rigid upon seeing her, only this time, she looked nothing like Kikyou. She looked so…practical, so…it angered him to realize that he found her cute, even beautiful. She was concentrating so diligently, the paint scraper in her hand, the tip of her tongue poking between her lips as curls of scraped paint fell from the side of the well house. The white paint-stained overalls and red t-shirt she wore accompanied with the backwards red baseball hat keeping her ponytailed hair out of her face were adorable, but the woman possessed a hidden beauty that she obviously didn't even see in herself.  
  
Sensing their presence, Kagome looked up from her work. "Nice to see you guys!"  
  
Miroku and Sango bowed, the best she could get out of Inuyasha was a slanted-eyed nod of his head. "There's coffee underneath that big tree over there, join me when you're ready."  
  
"Thank you, Higurashi-san." Sango said, wobbling towards the tree.  
  
"Please, Sango-chan, my first name is fine." Kagome corrected her.  
  
"Okay…Kagome…chan." Sango lit up instantly.  
  
Miroku smiled gently at Sango. It certainly wasn't that she wasn't good friend material, but for some reason, perhaps her skills in weaponry and her realistic edge, Sango had just never been close with other women before. Yet, for some reason, she seemed to get along well with Kagome. He hoped the two would become close.  
  
A smile pulled at his lips as he imagined his lovely Sango and this new girl as…more than friends. A seething glare directed at him from Sango caused him to swallow audibly. 'Or, perhaps not. Damnit, how does she do that?'  
  
"Inuyasha, coffee?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Keh. I only drink Starbucks, you know that." Inuyasha said crossly.  
  
Somehow, Kagome wasn't surprised by his answer. She eyed the irritating hanyou and tried to ignore how handsome he looked in his loose, light blue jeans and red t-shirt. "Give it a try, I think you'll find it's better than Starbucks." She tried.  
  
"I bet it isn't." He retorted.  
  
"Twenty thousand yen says it is." She challenged him.  
  
"Keh, that's all you'll bet? I'll bet you three million yen, the price of a new car, little girl." Inuyasha countered her wager.  
  
Miroku took a sip of coffee, his eyes widening like saucers as Sango was already greedily pouring herself a second cup. "Inuyasha, I don't think you should-"  
  
"Give me that." Inuyasha grumbled, snatching the cup from Miroku's hand. Taking a tentative sip, his eyes drifted up and to the right, the delectable taste sitting on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. Then, he looked down at the cup in his hand crossly.  
  
'That's some good ass coffee.' He said to himself.  
  
Noting Inuyasha's facial expression, Kagome jokingly insisted she receive her winnings. "I told you it was better than Starbucks, now pay up."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the young woman, one short, black bang sticking out the hole of her backwards baseball hat. "Keh, I never said it was better."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to scraping. As soon as her back was turned, Inuyasha chugged the rest of the delicious coffee on one quick gulp.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see that, you jerk." Kagome said casually, still scraping at the paint.  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha retorted, snorting loudly through his nose.  
  
Kagome spun around, dropping all formalities as she pointed the metal scraper at the indignant hanyou. "Really, Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to a potential client."  
  
Inuyasha blew air between his teeth, exasperated. "Get off it, woman. You're getting our services for free, so you'll just have to deal with me the way I am. You're the one who insisted I be here."  
  
Miroku and Sango shook their heads. These two were arguing like an old married couple. "Can you handle damage control?" Miroku asked Sango in a whisper.  
  
A panicked look gripped Sango's face. "You know I don't know how to talk to girls!"  
  
"But I'll bet you can make an exception for Kagome-sama."  
  
Watching the fiery young woman, who she knew to be only a year younger than herself as she defiantly stood up to her difficult hanyou boss, Sango nodded her head. "I'll try."  
  
Miroku patted the lithe woman on the small of her back, thanking her silently with his eyes.  
  
Sango seethed. "Houshi-samaaaaa….."  
  
Miroku reluctantly lifted his wandering hand from her rear end and deterred her attack by calling out to his best friend, diffusing the heated argument between him and Kagome. "I think we're going to need a ladder to reach the top of the well house. Where could we find one, Kagome-sama?"  
  
Tearing their angry gazes away from each other, they both looked at Miroku. "The store house." They both barked at the same time.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly. How did he know that? "It's around back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he followed Miroku to get the ladder.  
  
"Kagome…chan?" Sango asked tentatively, still not used to the suffix. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not really as bad as he makes himself out to be."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Honestly, I can believe you. He seems like he's being bitter in spite of himself."  
  
"Well, he's been through a lot in the past few years." Kagome's questioning expression urged Sango to proceed. "In a nutshell, he had a pretty rough life growing up, what with being a hanyou and all. Youkai don't take well to mixed offspring." Sango clarified, knowing she wouldn't know such information otherwise. "Then, his father died, and to top things off, he had a really rough break up with… this woman he had been seeing for a few years, who left him for his best friend."  
  
"Ouch." Kagome said, looking off to the direction Inuyasha had disappeared to. "I feel kind of bad now."  
  
Sango shook her head. "Don't give him your pity. It'll only make him more bitter." Kagome nodded, understanding as the taiji-ya continued. "I know his history is no excuse for his rude behavior, but please believe me when I tell you that he really is a great guy, and he really is trying, even if it doesn't seem like he is. See, unless he's planning a proposal for work, Inuyasha is the type of guy who thinks about today and looks no further. I know he's blunt and he's unapproachable, but he's not like that once you've gotten to know him. "  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at Sango. "Even with as grumpy as he is, he seems like a very dedicated friend to you and Miroku."  
  
Sango grinned confidently. "He'd die for either of us, and Miroku and I would honor him in the same way. His pack means the world to him."  
  
"Pack." Kagome chuckled. How cute.  
  
Sango shared the laugh with her. "It's true, that's what we are, part of his real family, even though we aren't born of the Inu Clan, he and his family have adopted us into it." She looked away shyly for a moment, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. "Maybe one day you'll be a part of it too."  
  
Kagome was taken back by the woman's round about compliment.  
  
"Here's your damn ladder." Inuyasha's gruff voice called out, followed by the crash of the aluminum ladder as he dropped it on the ground next to the well house.  
  
Kagome gave him a sweet smile, which even though he blanched at it, it warmed his very soul. She handed him a paint scraper and he reluctantly set about peeling away the aged paint as the humans around him engaged in inane conversation as they got to know each other better.

* * *

Eventually relaxing into a routine of menial, yet somehow gratifying labor, Inuyasha started loosening up. So far, Kagome had learned about how he had met his friends.  
  
Inuyasha become close to Miroku ten years ago when Inuyasha got his first Mercedes and showed it off to their family friends, the Houshis'. Thanks to Miroku's previous interest through high school in German engineered cars, Inuyasha gained a life long friend in the young man through that car. As soon as Miroku had been of the legal working age, he had begun working part time for Inu Properties and Preservation as a preservationist for the Buddhist religion while still attending school.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku had explained, had been both a high school friend of Miroku's and a family friend of the Inu-Youkai, so it seemed only fitting that she be employed as a taiji-ya preservationist. Inuyasha at first was unsure, but it took only one demonstration of her skills to earn his respect and undying friendship.  
  
Inuyasha had even grudgingly explained his on the patch relationship with their company's owner, his half brother, Sesshomaru. The two had never been close, but after the adoption of a young girl, and a tragic family death, which Inuyasha didn't go into detail about, Sesshomaru had reached out to his few remaining clan members and after a somewhat violent working through of their misunderstandings, they slowly began to mend their broken relationship.  
  
Kagome was in awe at the depth and complexity these people brought into their friendship. And now, after only a few hours of knowing each other, and a rapidly stripped well house, she felt closer to these three people than any of the other friends she had.  
  
Shaking herself out of her contemplation, Kagome realized that Inuyasha had dropped his paint scraper. His ears twitched forward, alert as his nose frantically sniffed the air rapidly. His body was rigid and his fingers flexed outwards, long claws glinting in the sun.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked, startled by his dog-like reaction.  
  
Inuyasha snarled in response. "I smell a wolf."

* * *

Author's notes:  
  
I admit, this chapter is kind of long and rather boring, but I needed some background and the chance to get the tangled ball that is the relationships between our main characters rolling. So, please, bear with me. The next chapter, titled 'First Gear' is due out soon and I promise it will be more exciting, and we'll finally get to see a little Inuyasha/Kagome interaction. I know that's what you've all been waiting for! Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3: First Gear

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter Three: First Gear  
By: TruSuprise  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

'Higurashi… Higurashi.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as his long fingers trailed over the massive books containing scripts of youkai-human history.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands hefted a rather large volume from the shelf of the Youkai Library, a self contained wing of the same building in which they met for council meetings. Noticing smudged fingerprints in the layer of dust on the book's bindings, he held the book up to his nose casually, sniffing its musty cover. His nose crinkled with disgust. The book had Naraku's stench all over it. Sesshomaru was aware that Naraku was a step ahead of him in the in the game they played. The only question was just how far ahead Naraku was, and if the Inu clan had a chance to stop him before he found the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Stepping into the next isle, the book secured under an arm, he noticed the other youkai that milled around the library, each of them giving the others a wide berth so as not to offend another and possibly start an unintended war between clans. Youkai were pretty touchy creatures needing much space and privacy. They were naturally very territorial, and their assimilation into human society severely crimped their style.  
  
Luckily for Sesshomaru, he could overlook something so simple as a casual bump by another being in a cramped aisle way.  
  
Until he saw who it was that had bumped against his person.  
  
Leaning down to pick up the dust covered book he had dropped, he was met with a pair of high heels that lead up to a set of shapely legs he knew rather well. Disregarding the fallen book, he instead stood tall, towering over her small form as he pushed her back into the bookshelf behind her.  
  
"It was an accident, now let me pass, Taisho-sama." Kaze Kagura said heatedly.  
  
"How can you call me by so formal a name when we've rutted together, Kagura?" Sesshomaru replied, his breath pooling hotly on the wind youkai's neck.  
  
"Rutted, but never mated. Or have you forgotten that it took me cheating on you before you finally realized I didn't want you anymore?"  
  
Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes suddenly tinted red, a growl escaping his throat at the remembrance of her betrayal. "You led me on until that point, how was I supposed to know you didn't want me? Besides, I never did see that bastard that marked you, and his mark no longer lingers on your body or your aura."  
  
"It's none of your business. Now let me pass." Kagura made to move to the side, but was suddenly blocked off by Sesshomaru's arms, his hands pressed against the bookshelf on either side of her head, pinning her solidly.  
  
"Not until you tell me what plot you are here to research for Naraku's deeds. This book should be the starting point of research, and it stinks of him, not of you."  
  
Kagura smirked. "Right down to business. Work always was your first love, Sesshomaru." She spat his name from her mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, his eyes squinting at the insult.  
  
"It is entirely unfair, not to mention illegal, to hold me here against my will and interrogate me about my Lord's plans. Do you wish me to inform the council, Taisho-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled deeper yet, ignoring her threat as he slowly ate up the space between their bodies as he leaned forward. No longer was this a conversation about the power struggle. "Two years ago, I realized that the higher you rose in that evil hanyou's company, the worse you treated me. Don't think I didn't notice. I still haven't given up on you, Kagura."  
  
As he gently raked his enlarged canines across the wind youkai's neck, Kagura shivered despite herself. "I've already told you I don't want you, Sesshomaru. What will it take for you to understand so simple a fact?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled and forced himself away from her, pushing back against the bookshelf with his arms, the solid wood trembling from his strength. She was lying. He could see it in her eyes, and he could smell it on her body. Quieting his youki, he forced his youkai transformation to cease. Violence would get him nowhere in this battle of the heart. The color returning to his eyes, he picked the book off the floor and forced himself to walk out of the library.  
  
He paused as he opened the door to the hallway, calling over his shoulder. "I've told you I haven't given up, and I will stick to my word."  
  
As Sesshomaru slammed the door behind him, and the other youkai in the room pointedly ignored their loud quarrel, Kagura rested her back against the bookshelf. She still felt Sesshomaru's hot breath and his promise to continue to pursue her, as indicated by the raking teeth marks that he left on her neck.  
  
Kagura's body began to shake as a tear ran down her face. She realized now that he must have known more than what she had intended him to, more than what she tried to hide from him when she spitefully ended their relationship more than a year ago. She'd had no choice.  
  
'How can he have forgiven me after all I've put him through?' She asked herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru burst through the front doors of the Western Mansion, Jaken running along behind him, the limo still running under the portico outside. "Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! You must calm down! The last time you were this upset we lost an entire wing of the mansion!"  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands spun on his heel, pulling the Tenseiga three inches out of it's hilt. Jaken choked on a scream and backpedaled furiously, hiding behind a marble statue of an Inu-Youkai ancestor.  
  
A young girl suddenly came running down the rounded oak staircase, short black hair tied into a high, somewhat off centered ponytail, her simple skirt and sweater ensemble bouncing with each step she took. "Sesshomaru-papa!" She exclaimed brightly.  
  
Fifty percent of the anger that clouded the Lord's face instantly disappeared upon seeing the happy expression of his adopted daughter. This young teen he had adopted six years ago was the catalyst that had begun to turn his life around even before his father had died.  
  
"Rin." He said quietly, placing the Tenseiga back into its sheath.  
  
"What's wrong, dad? You usually only look that upset after you've seen…oh. Did you fight with Kagura-san again?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
Sesshomaru did his best to mask the growl in his throat at the mention of his intended mate's name.  
  
The girl's eyes brightened up. "Tell me how it went, I want to hear all about it, and you better not have scared her away this time!"  
  
Leading her father into the kitchen by his hand, Sesshomaru wondered at the amazing young girl before him. Was it that odd that this little girl could weasel private information out of the fearsome Lord of the Western Lands with just those big, brown puppy dog eyes and a 'tell me all about it' banana split sundae he knew was sure to come?  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, awaiting the lecture he knew went hand and hand with Rin's special sundae.

* * *

A deep growl grew inside of Inuyasha's throat and he moved to stand defensively in front of his friends, finding himself peculiarly sliding in front of Kagome, the newest thorn in his side, as the figure of a man reached the top of the shrine stairs. Dressed in dark painter's jeans and a tight fitting brown t-shirt, the Ookami-Youkai growled in return as he approached the man with the silver hair.  
  
The two engaged each other in a staring match for dominance. "What are you doing here, dog breath?" The wolf asked.  
  
"Keh, I could ask you the same question, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha said menacingly as he flexed his claws while Kouga sunk into a defensive stance, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
"I take it you two know each other already? How nice." Kagome said flatly, a bemused expression on her face.  
Instantly distracted, Kouga stepped around Inuyasha and spotted the small woman in the overalls and backwards baseball hat and found he suddenly wanted to gather her into his arms and hold her close. He settled instead with taking her hands into his own as he ran his thumbs over the tops of her fingers.  
  
"Kagome-san, is this mutt bothering you? And here I thought it was going to be just you and I…" Kouga trailed off suggestively.  
  
Inuyasha's growl caught in his throat and he stepped towards them. How dare that wolf touch her like that! Not that he cared about Kagome herself, but her land and thus the Shikon no Tama were at stake here, and Kouga was wooing some little girl? Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, pleading with his eyes that he not start a brawl.  
  
"No, no, Kouga-kun. Inuyasha and his friends, Miroku-kun and Sango-san here offered their services to our shrine, so I figured, the more the merrier!" She slipped her hands out of Kouga's grasp and smoothly slid a paint scraper into their place.  
  
Kouga frowned at the metal object as Sango, Miroku and Kagome continued peeling the paint off the old, wooden structure.  
  
"Thought you were so smooth, didn't ya?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What was that, dog-crap? Are you jealous?" Kouga called loudly.  
  
"What, over that ugly tomboy?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
A can of paint suddenly sailed through the air and nailed Inuyasha in the gut, causing him to double over and hold his stomach. Miroku and Sango held their foreheads in their hands as if a terrible headache had somehow managed to strike them both at the same time.  
  
"You don't have to be mean about it, you insensitive jerk!" Kagome yelled, fire raging in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach sunk. It was instinct to sling insults, especially when he feared he was getting too close to a person too fast. It's how he'd come up with the nickname of Inuyasha "I don't need another friend" Taisho. But seeing the hurt in this lively woman's normally happy eyes hurt him too, and now he was dealing with emotions he hadn't had to deal with since he was last in a relationship. 'What is it with this woman?' He asked himself, not for the first time since he had met her only a day ago.  
  
His mouth opened, but he couldn't force the apology that was hanging on his tongue to fall off his lips. With a loud "Keh!" he climbed the ladder to work on the top of the well house.  
  
Kagome got back to work, all the while discreetly stealing glances at the grumpy hanyou while she furiously scraped at the paint. 'What's with that guy? One minute we're so talkative, even being friendly until Kouga showed up. Could he really be jealous?'  
  
She looked up at the irate man above her who was muttering every curse word in the book under his breath. She shook her head. 'Ain't no way in hell.'

* * *

"Kanna! Kanna-chan, over here!" A young man with brown hair jumped high, his head popping over the crowd of people on the busy streets.  
  
The young woman with hauntingly white hair smiled in recognition. She was leaned as far back into the wall of a building as she could be, her body language clearly telling those around her that she was shy. "Souta-kun!" She called out.  
  
Catching up to her, Souta stood in front of the young woman, still catching his breath. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. I had to run an errand for my nee-san, and thought it would be a great chance to get to see you since I had the chance to get away from the shrine and I knew you were free too!"  
  
Shyly, he leaned down to her slowly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, which she eagerly returned.  
  
Souta pulled back and regarded the girl with a soft smile, remembering when he had first met her at a mutual friend's party just a few months ago. He had been instantly captivated by the quiet, mysterious girl and after finally building up the courage to speak with her, had been pursing her ever since, going out on dates and meeting up from time to time. Kanna was a busy girl, and so they rarely saw each other, especially with the responsibilities Souta had to help his sister.  
  
"So what got you out of your shrine duties on a Saturday afternoon?" Kanna asked quietly.  
  
"Well, my sis has some friends over helping with some renovations, and I was ordered to go pick up lunch for them." Souta replied.  
  
"You…need some help?" Kanna shyly asked.  
  
Souta smiled broadly, an almost a carbon copy of his sister's kind smile. "I'd like that." He replied. Taking her by the hand, they entered the constant flow of people in the streets.

* * *

Kagome watched the hanyou balancing easily on the ladder, the chiseled muscles of his arms flexing with each powerful scrape of the tool he was using. It was hard not to admire him, even if he was a jerk. But for as cruel as he could be, Kagome knew he had a soft side, and although she had seen only bits and pieces of it in his interactions with his friends, she was determined to see more of it. She wanted to get to know the personality he hid behind his harsh exterior.  
  
She had to admit, Kouga was almost attractive as Inuyasha, not to mention much nicer, but for some reason, Inuyasha was the one that she more attracted to. Kagome had known him all of one day, and already she felt so attracted to him that it didn't make sense. She had to think that one over again. 'It doesn't make sense that I'm attracted to him, or it doesn't make sense that I'm twenty four years old and I've only had one real boyfriend who didn't even count for much?' She asked herself.  
  
Finally scraping off the last trace of paint from just below the roof, Inuyasha climbed down the ladder. "Finally! It's fucking done!"  
  
Turning around, he found Kagome standing directly behind him, a cup of that damned good coffee in her hands. He averted his eyes, still feeling bad that he even felt bad for calling her ugly. 'Wait, did that even make sense?' He asked himself. His mouth opened as though he wanted to say something.  
  
"Kagome…" He started.  
  
The woman in question smiled kindly at the hanyou and offered him the cup secured in between both her hands. As Inuyasha tentatively took it from her, being careful with his long, sharp claws, he couldn't help but notice the soft blush on her cheeks and the spike in her infuriatingly delicious scent of vanilla. For the slightest of moments, he felt her heartbeat quicken through the pulse in her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach twisted into a knot, an uncomfortable twist of surprise, excitement and fear at her reaction. Admittedly, he knew his love and his hate for Kikyou still made it difficult for him to forge new relationships. But this Kagome…she was somehow starting to get under his skin. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Looking at her warm smile and bright, brown eyes, he wanted to damn the girl for being so like-able.  
  
A big smile on her face, she quickly pulled a paintbrush from her front overall pocket. "When you're done with that, it's time to paint."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Lunch is here!" A voice suddenly shouted.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked up suddenly, both of their bodies alert and at attention, their noses both sniffing the air. Kagome at first mistook it for a canine-like act of sniffing out what kind of food was on it's way up the steps. But when the youkai and the hanyou turned to look at each other, some kind of silent understanding was transmitted between their eyes. Kagome wondered if there was a meaning behind their actions.  
  
Finally, Souta came ambling up the steps, boxes stacked high on top of each other and bags hanging from his wrists. At his side was a petite white haired girl, carrying one bag in each hand. It was this young woman that Kouga and Inuyasha's slanted eyes were trained on.  
  
The girl froze in her tracks. She didn't know them personally, but she knew the Lord of the Northern Lands and the brother of the Lord of the Western Lands were watching her. It wasn't their eyes she worried about, she knew they were smelling her, and through her scent, they knew where her loyalties lie. She realized it would be unwise to linger.  
  
Following Souta, she placed her bags on the ground beneath one of the tallest and widest of trees she'd ever seen before helping Souta put down all the items he had insisted he carry.  
  
"Thanks for getting the food, Souta! Who is your friend?" His sister asked cheerfully, trying to hide her interest as she wondered if the two were an item.  
  
Souta blushed slightly as the attention of the five adults drifted towards him, knowing the shy Kanna would be uncomfortably with all the attention. "Um, this is a… friend of mine…"  
  
"Please excuse me, I have to go, or I'll be late." Kanna interrupted, bowing politely to the group of people before jogging back to the steps and looking over her shoulder. "See you later, Souta-kun." She called quietly before descending the stairs, all the while followed by the gaze of Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"I'm sorry, Souta, I didn't mean to-" Kagome began.  
  
"It's okay, nee-chan. She's always real busy. She was just helping me carry all the food up here anyway." Souta said as he began to take containers of food out of their bags, trying to direct the attention away from him. "Who ordered the extra large beef ramen bowl?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his concerned glare at the empty stairs. "Oi, that's me, kid."  
  
"It's Souta. So-u-ta!" He corrected the hanyou.  
  
"You're just like your sister, now give me the ramen." He said before ruffling the boy's hair with one hand, stealing the large plastic bowl with another. Kagome didn't miss the adorable gentle smile that pulled at Inuyasha's lips. She wagered that he didn't even know he was smiling.  
  
As Souta grabbed his meal and headed back to the shrine office to tend to any visitors, Kagome spread a large drop cloth underneath the generous canopy of the Goshinboku. Spreading out in the ancient tree's shade, Inuyasha and Kouga chose the two farthest most corners to sit away from each other, the latter sitting as close to Kagome as possible. The Inu-Hanyou's cold stares did not go unnoticed.  
  
Swallowing the last of his ramen in record time, Inuyasha reached over next to the houshi, extending his hashi for a dumpling sitting on one of Miroku's plates. "Don't even think about it, Inuyasha." Miroku said smugly before smacking the hanyou's hands with his own set of hashi.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and gave up, laying back on the drop cloth as he examined the expansive boughs of the ancient tree. He remembered a time years ago, in the privacy of the dead of night, when he and Kikyou lay together under that very tree, pretending they were the lovers of the legend five hundred years past.  
  
Of course, that ancient legend had ended almost as poorly as their relationship had.  
  
At least in the story of his own, here in the present, the descendant of Naraku hadn't taken the lives of the descendants of the Higurashi and Inu clans. He had only taken the love of Higurashi for his own. Admittedly, at the time, Inuyasha would have welcomed even death over the pain of losing her.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Naraku's intricate office building, the lack of people pushing papers and typing on keyboards was eerie, even if it was a Saturday. Turning the corner sharply, Kagura's breath caught in her throat as she almost ran into the only other person who would be working on a weekend.  
  
"Kagura-san. Naraku is waiting for you." A voice said calmly.  
  
Kagura lifted her head to look the woman in the face. She already knew who the woman was from the lifeless tone of her voice. "Kikyou-san." She nodded at the woman as she continued on her way to Naraku's office.  
  
It wasn't that she disliked Kikyou, she just didn't particularly care for the strangely aloof woman, and never had since her three years in Naraku's so called 'service'.  
  
Standing outside the double doors to Naraku's office, Kagura worried her lower lip with her teeth. She had been gone for hours already and she knew she couldn't put off reporting to her Lord and master any longer.  
  
"I know you're out there, Kagura." Naraku's deep voice called her to him.  
  
Closing her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself, she gathered the courage to open the doors and step inside the finely decorated office to meet with the man who no longer resembled her savior of three years past.  
  
"You smell like that dog." Naraku's deep, authoritative voice resounded around his office as he paced back and forth along the windows lining two of the walls, granting a view of nothing but sky and clouds.  
  
"I ran into The Lord of the Western Lands at the library, if that's what you're referring to." Kagura retorted bitterly.  
  
"I thought I told you never to see him again." Naraku snapped.  
  
Kagura bit her lip and bowed in apology. "I was there to do further research for your efforts. His presence there was purely coincidental."  
  
"It had better be, else I force you to act against your will yet again. Now, tell me what've learned." The Southern Lord demanded.  
  
Remembering what Kanna has hesitantly told her earlier, Kagura ground her teeth. "I've learned from my sister that both Inuyasha and two of his cronies as well as Kouga are currently at the Higurashi Shrine."  
  
"All of them, together?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagura replied.  
  
Naraku's brows crinkled, marring his smooth features. "There is no way the Inu Youkai and the Ookami Youkai would align themselves without killing each other first."  
  
A slight smile slowly tugged on Naraku's lips as he paused to consider his own statement. "Without killing each other first…"

* * *

"Um, Kagome-chan, I don't think we have enough paint to finish this." Sango pointed out.  
  
Kagome looked over at the taiji-ya, who held the last of the full paint cans with another quarter of the well house still unpainted. She sighed and looked up, the angle of the sun telling her it was already early afternoon.  
  
"Well, let's finish that can so we can go the hell home!" Inuyasha suggested, redoubling his efforts with his roller, a determined expression on his face at the prospect of going home.  
  
"Kagome-san, why don't you run out and get another can of paint while we finish up what's left?" Miroku suggested, feeling Inuyasha's angry glare at his idea.  
  
"You guys wouldn't mind?" Kagome asked, pulling her baseball hat off and squeezing the rim absent-mindedly.  
  
"Of course not, in fact, I'll go with you, Kagome-san." Kouga suggested, casually sauntering through the grass to stand next to the girl and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He stared intently at her and then leaned in closer, his other hand reaching for her bangs.  
  
A low growl came from who he knew to be Inuyasha as Kouga's hand darted from her face to her thick, black tresses as he gently pulled out a paint chip.  
  
"I don't like that idea, knowing you, you'll go with her and you'll never bring her back, playboy." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Tone down the jealousy, will ya, mutt?" Kouga replied cockily.  
  
Inuyasha barked at him. "I told you before, I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Actually, Kouga-kun, we could really use you here…" Miroku began.  
  
Am upset look on his face, Kouga turned to Miroku. "What the hell for?"  
  
"For…um…" Miroku stalled, scratching the back of his neck as he furiously thought of a reason. "Well, you've got speed on Inuyasha. Not that Inuyasha's slow, of course." He backpedaled as he felt the Inu-Hanyou's cold stare on his back. "But with you helping out Sango and I, we'll definitely be done with this last can before they get back."  
  
"Well, I am faster than him, I do admit." Kouga said smugly.  
  
"Keh, doing it faster doesn't mean you do it as good as I do, wolf." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Kouga snapped his attention back to Inuyasha. "What's that supposed to mean, dog-crap?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "That speed is no substitute for experience."  
  
The two stared at each other, neither willing to back down.  
  
"Well then, looks like Inuyasha will go with Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, trying to cover the enormous innuendoes thrown by the two. Besides, innuendoes were his department. He was met by Inuyasha's unamused glare.  
"Really, I can go by myself." Kagome insisted, fishing in her pocket for her car keys.  
  
"No, I'll go with you. If Kouga is your track record, who knows what kind of loser you'll pick up next?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Well, I never knew you cared." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You have a car?" Inuyasha asked as he snatched the car keys from Kagome's hand before heading towards the house. Leading the way silently, he mentally reassured himself that the only reason he was going with her was due to any plots that Naraku might have to lure Kagome into his proposal, or a plot that Kouga might have to lure her into his bed. Suddenly, he realized he didn't know which one would be worse. And besides, how can someone be so trusting in this day and age? The naïve woman definitely needed protection.  
  
"Yes, I have a car." Kagome said, walking towards the street behind her house. She did admit that it was odd for a family in the center of Tokyo to have a car, but it was one of the few things she had left that had belonged to her parents. Her father had been an avid car enthusiast, and had scraped money together for years before he could finally buy one. The car had sentimental value and she just couldn't get rid of it. Besides, it was fun to drive and she took every chance she could to take it out.  
  
Inuyasha snapped himself back to the here and now, looking at what had to be at least fifteen year old Honda Accord in front of him. He wrinkled his nose at the peeling, rusty brown paint, a broken antenna hanging sideways, and a front bumper that was being held on by what looked like wood screws and duct tape. 'Doesn't that foolish girl know she's probably paying more on the ridiculous taxes imposed by the government for owning a car more than three years old than she would on a brand new vehicle?' He asked himself.  
  
"Sorry it doesn't meet your standards." Kagome said dryly.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha replied, sticking the key in the driver's side door and sliding into the seat, blanching at the manual controls and lack of power anything. When Kagome started knocking on the passenger side window, he looked at her with an annoyed expression. She pointed at the door lock. Finally understanding, Inuyasha began searching the archaic control panels for the unlock button.  
  
'If you want something done right, do it yourself.' Kagome sighed and said to herself as she walked around the car to open Inuyasha's door. She leaned over his body, supporting herself with her legs across Inuyasha's thighs as she manually lifted the lock on the passenger side door.  
  
Trying not to be distracted by the slim girl's figure in his lap, he let out a loud "Keh!" As she slid off him, much to his disappointment, and went back around the car to open her door and finally sit in the passenger seat. "Are we going, or what?" She asked smartly.  
  
The hanyou snapped out of it and pressed in the brake and turned the key. When nothing happened, his brow crinkled. "Damn thing is so old the engine doesn't even turn."  
  
Kagome sighed loudly. "Try pressing in the clutch, genius."  
  
"Clutch?" Inuyasha asked distractedly, finally looking to his left, staring at the manual transmission.  
  
Kagome blanched. "Don't tell me you can't drive stick, Inuyasha."  
  
Truth be told, Inuyasha had tried to operate a clutch when he had first learned to drive. Never really excelling at it, he gave up in favor for something easier. "Of…of course I can, wench!" He barked at her.  
  
"It's Kagome!" She snapped.  
  
"Wench!" He retorted.  
  
"Ka-Go-Me!" She repeated.  
  
"Whatever!" Inuyasha shouted, staring at the stick shift, as though he could will the damn thing to somehow become an automatic.  
  
Pressing in the clutch, he turned the key, the old engine roaring to life. Then, he stepped on the gas and let go of the clutch.  
  
With a violent lurch, the car stalled.  
  
"That's it. Get out. I'm driving." Kagome said flatly.

* * *

Throwing the can of paint into the back, Inuyasha slammed the tinny metal trunk shut. Reacting quickly, he suddenly flinched and raised his right hand to catch a glint of metal thrown in his direction.  
  
Opening his palm, he saw Kagome's keys there. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You're driving." She said simply, hopping into the passenger seat and securing her seat belt. On the uncomfortably silent trip to the paint shop, she had noticed him watching her shifting technique out of the corner of his eyes. He was obviously frustrated that he couldn't do it, and she decided to be the bigger person, wanting to give him the opportunity to recover some pride.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, but before he could get any words out, Kagome silenced him. "I'll teach you."  
  
The hanyou suddenly realized that the Kagome in front of him was not the same as the Kagome in his mind. Inuyasha was type of person who created his own first impression of a person and stuck by it. The more threatened he felt that he might be wrong, he would try that much harder to force that person into the mold he had created for them.  
  
Much to his disappointment, he suddenly realized that perhaps, due to her physical appearance and family ties, he had initially thought her to be so like Kikyou that he had since been pushing the exact buttons that he knew would cause her to display the behavior he had expected from his years lost lover. To be exact, he did what would cause her to display the snippy, bitter remarks that were all that was left of the shell that Kikyou's hate had turned her into.  
  
That realization setting in, he came to the reluctant conclusion that not unlike himself, Kagome was strong, witty and sarcastic. It was rather the opposite of the cold and angry attitude that he had grown to hate as much as he reluctantly still loved in Kikyou herself. Yes, this woman was night and day compared to Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but at least smirk, if not grin at Kagome's own broad smile as he got into the driver's seat for the second time. Sometimes, there was just no arguing with her. He started the engine and felt the wobbly, unsure motions of the mechanics beneath him.  
  
"Okay, I want you to feel the clutch there in your left leg. As you let it out, you'll begin to feel the engine want to cut out. That's the exact moment you want to start pressing the gas. You do both at the same time, until you feel the clutch grab, which is when you'll let go of the clutch and give it more gas."  
  
Such a simple explanation worked wonders for the hanyou. Putting the car in first gear, he began letting go of the clutch and pressing the gas at the same time, waiting for that magic moment for the clutch to engage the gear. He felt it, and applied more pressure to the gas, and suddenly the car was moving jerkily along in first gear through the expansive parking lot.  
  
"All right, Inuyasha, you did it!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Preparing for second gear, Inuyasha pushed the clutch in and applied the gas again, only this time, although he was waiting for the next gear to help him go faster, he was jerked back into first. The bunny hop the car produced startled him, and he lost control as it lurched forward violently and stalled yet again.  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled out. "Now what did I do wrong?"  
  
Kagome chuckled, and Inuyasha looked at her crossly. "You pressed in the clutch, but you didn't use your hand to shift to second."  
  
She reached out with her right hand and grabbed the emergency brake, securely clicking it into place before taking his left hand off the steering wheel and guiding it to the shift knob.  
  
Placing her right hand gently on top of his above the knob, she began her instructions. "You need to shift to a higher gear each time your revolutions per minute gauge reaches about thirty five hundred." She indicated, pointing at the RPM gauge next to the one for MPH. "Now, put your foot down on the clutch." Helping him to run through the paces, she spoke the number of each gear as the stick clicked into each position.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed audibly. Kagome was so passionate about teaching him that she didn't notice she was all over him. Or, maybe, she just didn't mind. He forced himself to stop thinking about her as she walked him through the gears once more. "One, two, three, four, five, reverse." He said along with her.  
  
Kagome looked up as Inuyasha's voice joined her own. His voice had lost the state of constant annoyance it seemed to hold every time he spoke. It was deep and gentle, and such a drastic change from what she had known of him. To her chagrin, it only made him that much more irresistible.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it, can I try again?" Inuyasha asked, feeling that he understood.  
  
Taken back by his kindly phrased question, Kagome could only nod her approval. She gently removed her hand from his.  
  
"No, wait, that helps." Inuyasha said, turning his head to look at Kagome. He noticed the blush across her cheeks as she gently placed her hand back atop his. Had it not been for his determination, his pride would never have allowed for half of the requests he'd made in the span of the past minute.  
  
A look of determination on his face, Inuyasha again started the car. Concentrating as he felt the clutch engage, he rolled into first. Eyeing the RPM gauge, he shakily, but successfully shifted into second, and then as he picked up speed, into third.  
  
Coming to a stop sign, he started to worry. "Now what, now what?"  
  
"Press the clutch in all the way while you brake and come to a stop." Once Inuyasha had stopped the car, he looked to Kagome again for instruction. "Now, put it in first, and start all over again."  
  
Making a few circles around the parking lot, Inuyasha had finally become more comfortable. Each loop he managed to make his transitions between gears smoother, until eventually, he even eliminated the bunny hops from first gear.  
  
"Okay, let's get back, the others will be wondering where we are." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded and pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. "What did you stop for?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled. "You mean you want me to-"  
  
"Take us back. What are you waiting for?" Kagome prodded him.  
  
Her confidence in him made his heart soar as he tentatively pulled out of the parking lot. Merging into the wave of cars, and shifting into second, he stalled the car violently in the middle of the intersection. Only two seconds had passed, and already the other drivers were honking at him.  
  
Seeing his panicked look, Kagome reassured him. "It's okay, Inuyasha. Just restart the car and try it again."  
  
Her soft voice helped Inuyasha to concentrate back on shifting, and in no time, he was out of the intersection on the way back to the shrine.  
  
Pulling back into the driveway, Inuyasha turned the idling car off. Bursting with pride, part of him wanted to thank Kagome, but another part was too scared. After all, it wasn't often that he thanked a person.  
  
"You did really well, Inuyasha. You're a quick learner." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, it's not like it's that difficult."  
  
"Coulda fooled me." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"Well…you're a much better teacher than my brother, okay?" Inuyasha started, trying to both defend himself and be open enough to start a conversation with this young woman who was for some reason taking the time and having the patience to show and teach him so much.  
  
"Did he try to teach you to drive stick?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest at the memory. "Try being the operative word, yes. He wasn't half as good at explaining as you, I mean, you made it make sense, you didn't yell, you didn't threaten to kill me, you were just…really nice."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Kagome began, a far away look to her eyes. "See, before I became the miko of this shrine, I wanted to be an elementary school teacher, but, that's not an option for me anymore."  
  
The passionate look in Kagome's eyes made Inuyasha desperately want Kagome's wish to come true for her. "Why not?" He quietly asked.  
  
She looked down at her clasped hands. "Well, since my grandfather died recently, I had to quit college so I could support my little brother and keep after the shrine. There's just no time for me to think of myself."  
  
Inuyasha was floored at the selflessness of this woman sitting next to him. He wanted to say something, he wanted to make everything right for her, tell her to quit worrying about the shrine, he'd put her through school, he'd take care of her little brother. Anything! But what could he do when his goal, his mission was to find the Shikon no Tama first and foremost?  
  
Not wanting Inuyasha's pity, Kagome plastered a confident smile on her face. "Makes you feel bad about all that stuff you've said about me, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, forcing his strangely intense emotions to the back of his mind. Between all the friendly bickering, Kagome's patience with him, and the meaningful alone time they had just shared and begun to open up to each other, he was beginning to feel like he'd known her his entire life. And he was pretty sure he was liking it.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. What was it that was drawing him to her so quickly? 'All those things I just described, they sound so familiar, but why?' He asked himself as he suddenly felt himself being physically drawn closer to this amazing woman.  
  
He detachedly realized his body was beginning to close the distance between them in the small car. He sensed Kagome's breath catch in her throat, and he could smell her excitement, but most of all, he could sense her desire for him to kiss her, and found he simply couldn't resist.  
  
Tilting his head slowly closer to Kagome, he felt her respond by leaning towards him. He could feel her warm breath on his face, almost even taste her sweet lips. Their bangs brushed against each other as Kagome tilted her head…  
  
Abruptly, the moment was ruined as Buyo, as the fat Higurashi feline jumped onto the hood of the car and curled up, making himself comfortable on the metal atop the warm engine.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from each other rather shyly, each unable to meet the embarrassed gaze of the other. "That was um… unprofessional of me… I'm sorry." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome chuckled, silently cursing her cat. It wasn't like she didn't want to kiss him, not that she could tell him that. 'Play it off, Higurashi.' She told herself.  
  
"What about you is professional?" She retorted.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle with her. His laughter was music to Kagome's ears. Somehow they had managed to reverse the awkwardness. "Oh, well, by the way, I take it back. You're not ugly."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Inuyasha! I'm so happy to hear that." Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"But, you're still a tomboy." He said flatly.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Kagome exclaimed, punching him in the arm lightly as they both got out of the car and walked back to the well house.  
  
"Well it took you two long enough!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome returned, Inuyasha at her side with the last paint can.  
  
Kouga growled and glared threateningly at Inuyasha. "If you so much as laid one of your filthy paws on my woman-"  
  
Kagome's head snapped in Kouga's direction, did he really just say that?  
  
"Who said she was your woman, asshole?" Inuyasha retorted. He was beginning to get angry at the cocky wolf simply laying claim on Kagome like that.  
  
"She belongs to no one else, so I am claiming her as my own." Kouga stated mater-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced first by Kagome's voice. "Kouga's right, I don't belong to anyone." Her words were sharp, but her smile bright. No one missed the point she was trying to make as she walked past the arguing men proudly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga reluctantly ended their staring battle, feeling mildly ashamed for fighting over the woman.  
  
Miroku sidled up to Inuyasha, throwing an elbow into his side. "Check out some new produce in the grocery store?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked perplexed, clearly not understanding the reference as Miroku suddenly got smacked with a paintbrush via Sango.  
  
"Sango, my love, that was uncalled for." Miroku whined as he touched his cheek with his fingers. Pulling them away, he found that they were covered in paint.  
  
Enjoying herself way too much, Sango slapped the other side of Miroku's face, leaving a long paintbrush stroke along his cheek.  
  
Miroku couldn't resist the sound of the woman's giggling, even if it was at his expense, but this was too much. He suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her body to his own. He pressed his face against hers, smearing the paint across her skin.  
  
In all her squirming and sputtering as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace, she didn't even notice Miroku cop a feel. 'Score!' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
One of Sango's hands managed to free herself of Miroku's hold and she signaled to Inuyasha. Unable to resist the temptation, Inuyasha picked up a paint roller, rolled it in its tray to soak it and handed it to Sango.  
  
"No, you wouldn't dare, Sango!" Miroku screamed as Sango shoved it in his face and began rolling it, effectively causing him to release her. But she didn't stop there, she began to chase him around the well house, spreading the paint all over him, laughing so hard she could barely run.  
  
Kouga stood off to the side, watching the sheer weirdness of it all until one of Miroku's flailing hands lost control of his paintbrush, which just happened to land in Kouga's lap. At that point, it was over for both the taiji-ya and the houshi, as Kouga began to chase after the two of them.  
  
A large grin on his face, Kouga found that it was good to loosen up and play a little.  
  
"Are they always this nuts?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, looking up at him.  
  
"Always. Miroku's been after Sango ever since they met, and Kouga? There's just no excuse for that guy." The hanyou replied.  
  
"Hmmm." Kagome responded, covertly reaching to her right as Inuyasha was distracted with watching the would-be couple and the wolf as they ran around the well house.  
  
"Its pretty foolish-" Inuyasha began, but as he turned to Kagome, he felt a thick, sticky substance press against his cheek. He couldn't believe it. Kagome had actually stuck a paintbrush in his face. She was going to regret ever doing that.  
  
With a lightening fast pounce, Inuyasha had knocked the girl over, pinning both her wrists to the ground with one hand as he pulled the paintbrush out of her grasp with the other.  
  
"I'm going to make you wish you'd never done that, little girl." He threatened, a huge smile on his face. He moved the brush tauntingly closer and closer to Kagome's face, the girl trying hard to contain her laughter as she bucked and squealed underneath him, trying to avoid the dripping paintbrush, fat drops of paint splattering on her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kouga's voice called out. When the hanyou looked up, he saw the wolf youkai running towards him, being pursued by the paint-stained Sango and Miroku. "What did the five fingers say to the face?"  
  
A perplexed expression graced the hanyou's angular face. The woman he held below his body couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. "Huh?" She heard him ask.  
  
"Slap!" Kouga yelled as he smacked the Inu-Hanyou across the face with a sopping paintbrush.  
  
An irate hanyou, his face now completely covered in paint stared back at Kouga's retreating form. The girl pinned underneath him couldn't hold it in any longer and she released her laughter, gasping for air.  
  
Covered in splotches of dried paint from head to toe, the five adults collapsed on the ground, the painting of the well house finally completed as the last traces of light faded away in the spring sunset. Kagome shivered as the warmth began to retreat with the sun.  
  
Miroku sighed. "What a job!"  
  
"Well, you asked for it." Kagome said smugly.  
  
"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Kouga complained.  
  
"Keh. For once, I agree." Inuyasha chimed in.  
  
Sango stretched and rolled over, laughing tiredly.  
  
Kagome yawned loudly. "Past your bedtime, little girl?" Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome smiled faintly. That seemed to be his nickname for her. She may not be the tallest woman around, but she had to admit, she kinda liked it. "Someone has to be up bright and early for her shrine duties tomorrow morning, you know."  
  
She slowly stood up, her muscles aching from a long day of hard work. She looked at her new paint covered companions and regarded them all with a bright smile. "You guys have a long ride back to Kyoto and Sendai. Why don't you all go inside and clean up? The bathroom is on the first floor. I'll put the drop cloths and brushes away and meet you inside in a few."  
  
The four visitors slowly rose and walked to the house, talking amongst themselves. The night was still young and they weren't ready to leave quite yet.

* * *

Author's notes:  
  
I know it's pretty unlikely that Kagome would have a car, let alone a very old car. Most people in Japan don't have cars, and beyond that, to keep a car older than three years in that country, you'll get taxed up the wazzoo. But, I liked the idea of Kagome teaching Inuyasha to drive stick, and I couldn't give her a nice, new car, now could I? Hmmm.  
  
Oh and by the way, keep in mind that in Japan, they operate the reverse from the way we do here. (Actually, it's us who are backwards) The driver sits on the left side of the car, so they accordingly shift with their left hand instead of their right. (I can't imagine that!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Take Me Somewhere

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 4: Take Me Somewhere  
By: TruSuprise  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

The young girl turned the chocolate syrup bottle upside down and proceeded to squeeze the brown liquid onto her spoon. "Do you understand, Sesshomaru-papa? Just keep showing her how much you care for her and she'll come around." Rin said plainly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the determined young woman in front of him, her ice cream sundae bowl sitting empty before her. She was a wonderful daughter and she wanted only the best for her father, and for not knowing a thing about youkai mating, she was right on the money.  
  
The fact of the matter was that he had known since the day he had first laid eyes on Kagura that they were meant to be together. Call it soul-mates, call it life-mates, call it whatever you wanted, but the youkai referred to the one you were fated to be with as a 'chosen'. Even Sesshomaru hadn't believed in any of it until he had met Kagura.  
  
He had been drawn to her immediately, and once he had persuaded her to date him, their relationship had advanced quickly and passionately. Nothing could keep him from her, and for the past year since she had been marked by another and had turned down Sesshomaru's advances, the lack of that woman in his life was slowly killing him.  
  
"I know she loves you the way you love her." Rin said, scraping the bottom of the ceramic bowl with her spoon.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. Two years ago, when he and Kagura had started dating, he had introduced his prospective mate to his family and Rin had instantly attached herself to the wind youkai. Obviously, everyone knew he and Kagura were meant to be together except for Kagura herself. Even his fourteen year old human daughter could see it.  
  
Noticing the clock on the oven, Sesshomaru did a double take. "It's past your bedtime, young lady, and I'm sure Shippou is still awake too."  
  
"Oh…come on, it's only midnight, let me stay up a little longer! And I don't want to hear about how Shippou needs less sleep than me since he's a youkai again. That's not fair!" The girl whined.  
  
"No one said life is fair." Her father told her harshly before caving in and smiling gently to his daughter. "Fine then, if you and Shippou don't go to sleep in fifteen minutes, I won't let either of you wake up your uncle tomorrow morning. Don't forget, tomorrow will be his last day with us for awhile since he'll be staying in Tokyo for the latest proposal he's working on."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. She loved waking up her stubborn uncle for breakfast on Sunday mornings, it was her favorite treat of the week, and if it meant she had to go to bed at what was already way past her bedtime, so be it. She gave her father a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before running from the kitchen, the Lord of the Western Lands listening to her footsteps as she pounded up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome blearily walked the shrine grounds. The three or four random visitors they'd had this morning had already said their prayers and gone on their way. No one had left any donations, but at least one person had bought a wooden charm from the gift shop, not that it had really counted for much. It wasn't even noon yet and she felt it should be bedtime already.  
  
Her new friends had stayed until late last night. After cleaning up the evidence of a day spent painting, they had ordered pizzas and sat around the kitchen until midnight. She had learned so much about the Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga that they were beginning to feel like old friends.  
  
She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing the four of them today, but it pleased her when she remembered that they would be starting work at her shine beginning tomorrow. Kagome chuckled. Already, in her mind's eye, she could see Miroku trying to cop a feel on poor Sango and Inuyasha, being the regular ray of sunshine he is, walking around and grumbling about nothing.  
  
Of course, Kouga hadn't offered his assistance to the shrine. Apparently, he wasn't quite as gullible as the others. A smile pulled at her lip, she knew she had not seen the last of the Ookami-Youkai. He had promised to stop by and pay her a visit soon, and she was counting on hearing yet another argument between him and Inuyasha.  
  
She had all but given up trying to figure out those two. They had obviously never been friendly in the past, and they seemed to argue incessantly over her. Whether they chose to argue over her because she was the only common thread in their lives, or because they were fighting over her affections, she didn't know. Inuyasha had repeatedly made it a point to make it known to everyone that he was not jealous, but Kagome couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Her fingers trailed up to her lips as she remembered the near kiss she and Inuyasha had shared in her car. She was sure she hadn't imagined it. Part of her questioned herself that she would be so willing to kiss a person she had basically just met, but another part of her felt that it couldn't be more right, and she couldn't figure out why she felt that way.  
  
Her friendship with Inuyasha was eccentric to say the least and definitely one for extremes. When they were being friendly, they were like childhood buddies, but when they were fighting, they were more like sworn enemies. Every way in which they communicated with each other was nothing short of passionate.  
  
As her mind wandered down that road, she wondered what he would be like in bed. She caught herself and shook her head. 'Higurashi Kagome, that is no way to be thinking of someone you just met, and of all people, that moody jerk, Inuyasha.'  
  
She bowed to a young couple that had just arrived at the top of the steps, slightly out of breath from the long ascent. They made their way to the fortune bell, both bowed and said a prayer, and together they grasped the braided rope and rung the bell.  
  
As the sound of the bell reverberated across the shrine grounds, Kagome imagined that they had wished for everlasting love.

* * *

"Inuyasha oji-chan… Inuyasha oji-chan…"  
  
Something soft and fluffy brushed lightly against Inuyasha's nose and it twitched in his sleep. Two giggling voices tried their hardest to keep quiet, sending motions and hand gestures to each other to communicate their actions.  
  
Inuyasha was known to be a heavy sleeper when in his own bed, and being in as good of a dream as he was, there was no way he was waking up. He shifted on his back slightly as he mumbled something so softly, Rin couldn't hear it.  
  
She looked at Shippou questioningly, hoping his kitsune ears had picked up on it. "Someone's name." He mouthed. "Kagome?" He whispered, shrugging.  
  
Rin tried to suppress her giggles, her eyes widening. Had her grumpy uncle finally found a new girlfriend? She slowly pulled Inuyasha's right arm out from underneath the thick, feather down comforter. Raising a hand out to Shippou, he slid a can of shaving cream into her palm.  
  
Knowing from experience that this was the hardest part of the delicate operation, Rin held her breath as she readied to press the noisy nozzle of the aerosol can. She nodded to Shippou, who suddenly transformed into a bird using his fox magic with a quiet pop.  
  
Shippou made chirping bird noises near the large open windows of Inuyasha's room to cover up the sound of the aerosol can. "Chirp chirp, chirp, bock."  
  
Rin looked up at him crossly, a bird doesn't bock, a chicken bocks. She made a mental note to remind him of that later as she filled Inuyasha's hand with shaving cream. She gave Shippou the thumbs up, and he popped back into his kitsune form.  
  
Crawling up onto the bed next to Inuyasha's head, Shippou again grabbed his tail and dangled the soft, fluffy appendage right above his adopted father's nose as Rin leaned back on the edge of the bed.  
  
Before you could say 'owned'… Inuyasha had smacked himself in the face with a palm full of shaving cream.  
  
"What the fu--!" He yelled, the obscenity trailing off, his vision blurred by a foamy, white substance. Shippou and Rin broke into gasping laughter as his arms began flailing about.  
  
Realizing he had been duped into yet another one of Rin and Shippou's pranks for the thirty-fourth Sunday morning in a row, he reached out for them using his nose to pinpoint their locations. He grabbed Shippou by the tail and Rin around the waist and pulled them to his face, crushing them into him with his strong arms as he wiped the shaving cream off on their clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha oji-chan, that's not nice!" Rin wailed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled proudly and knocked Shippou on the forehead and ruffled Rin's hair. "What's not nice is you two waking me up every Sunday morning with your dumb pranks!"  
  
"Dumb? But these are all pranks you pulled on Sesshomaru-papa when you two were little pups." Rin noted.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha responded, caught red handed and annoyed that his own deeds had turned full circle on him. This was a monster of his own making.  
  
"Yeah, and this'll be our last chance since you'll be staying in Tokyo for awhile, Inuyasha!" Shippou whined.  
  
A soft smile drifted across the hanyou's face as he remembered that all though he'd be separated from his family for a while, he'd be seeing Kagome on a daily basis. Then his brow crinkled as he realized just how much he liked that idea.  
  
He bonked Shippou on the head a second time. "Stop whining, brat, and call me something more respectable than just my first name, that's a bad habit. I am your father after all."  
  
"Keh." Shippou grumbled.  
  
"And stop stealing my lines, too." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
"So, who's Kagome?" Rin asked dubiously.  
  
Inuyasha eyed Rin curiously. "Why? Did your dad tell you about her?"  
  
"No." Rin said simply, "You said her name."  
  
Inuyasha's brows knitted in surprise. "I did not."

"Did too." Rin retorted.  
  
"Did not!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Did too! You said it in your sleep!" Rin stated confidently.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hung open. No way in hell had he dreamt about that woman. He had only known her for two days! "You were imagining things." He insisted as he hopped out of bed, clad in flannel pants and a thin t-shirt. Storming down the hall, the two children followed close behind, chattering about their success as the hanyou led them to the grand dining room where his brother already waited for them.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha asked moodily as the children hopped into their seats and began fighting over a tall stack of pancakes.  
  
"I heard you say you were dreaming about the Higurashi girl." Sesshomaru answered casually.  
  
Inuyasha silently damned his brother's full-blooded Inu hearing capabilities. "She's not a girl, she's a woman, and goddamn it, I never said that!"  
  
Letting Sesshomaru know he was not up to discussing the matter, the hanyou speared the pancake pile with his fork, taking the entire stack and dropping it on his plate while Shippou and Rin were busy fighting over it.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands looked at his irate half brother evenly. For as vehemently as he denied it, his true feelings were written all over his face. With more than a little shock, he realized that Inuyasha was the spitting image he himself was ever since he had fallen for Kagura. He almost felt sorry for this poor Higurashi girl.  
  
Sesshomaru noted that this was nothing like the way Inuyasha had acted with Kikyou, even when he had been ready to propose to the aloof woman. The Western Lord figured that Inuyasha was probably too busy denying his feelings to realize the truth. He had all the symptoms for which there was only one cure.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He realized that perhaps he'd have to meet this woman to eventually meet the one that had so easily captured his brother.

* * *

"Miroku, can you grab my hiraikotsu?" Sango called out to her friend.  
  
Seeing a window of opportunity, the houshi ran down the hallway of Kagome's home, snatched the heavy bone boomerang from its perch by the front door and stood outside the door to the bathroom were she was changing into her taiji-ya garb. Barely able to contain his excitement, he quickly slid the door open and stepped inside.  
  
Sango's shriek echoed around the shrine grounds.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at each other from their positions at either end of the low table in the shrine office. The hanyou didn't even so much as take his fingers off the laptop keyboard. "Just Miroku violating Sango in some way, shape, or form."  
  
Kagome's concerned expression slipped from her face, instantly replaced with one of recognition.  
  
After five days of assistance from Inu Properties and Preservation, there had already been a significant rise in tourism thanks to Sango's demonstrations and Miroku's historical teachings. The perverted monk was also great at leading tours in place of Kagome when she needed help.  
  
Every day, the three coworkers wandered in around noon and they shared lunch together with Kagome before going about their designated duties. Inuyasha had made a scene every time he was asked to do any kind of manual labor, but already, he was getting rather skilled with a broom and a mop. Kagome smiled at the picture in her mind's eye.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had even taken to hanging around the Higurashi house at the end of the day. Ever since Inuyasha had lost a match in a video game against Souta, he had sat in front of the tv with Kagome's little brother every night in an attempt to 'put him in his place' as he so called it.  
  
Sango and Kagome had even gone clothes shopping one evening. It surprised Kagome to realize that this quiet, somewhat tomboyish woman had an excellent taste in fashion. She definitely enjoyed Sango's company, and from the looks of things, the feeling was mutual. One night, the four of them had even gone out to catch a movie together.  
  
Kagome was pleased to find that they had all bonded very quickly and that they all shared a lot in common, but what intrigued her the most was her relationship with Inuyasha. Not to say that the two couldn't get along, because, when no one was around, they got along perfectly, but she found that they could they argue with the best of them. In fact, every little thing one could use to insult or argue with the other, they took the opportunity to capitalize on it.  
  
But despite all that, she reluctantly realized she still wanted him in the worst way. For even with as much as they argued, they had become almost inseparable, even if work was supposed to be their number one priority.  
  
Of late, Kagome and Inuyasha had been concentrating on a publicity campaign, working to publish ads in magazines and flyers in the local newspapers to attract visitors.  
  
Examining some of Inuyasha's ideas, she had been surprised at his skill in advertising. He certainly did know how to sell a product when it made her eager to go to her own shrine. The example before her was taken from a photograph captured some time ago. It showcased rows of the shrine's cherry trees at their peak bloom, the text drawing the reader to realize that the Higurashi Shrine was the perfect place for hanami and history. With the cherry blossom's peak bloom period only days away, a prime time for revenue was also blossoming.  
  
This sudden interest in her shrine and its property from the three youkai, Onigumo Naraku, Taisho Inuyasha, and Ookami Kouga, was also proving to be beneficial. She was just glad that she hadn't taken Naraku's offer when he had approached her, as tempting as it still was. With the offer from Inu Properties and Investments, though she would have no where near the amount of money the eerily smooth man had offered her, at least she would be able to keep the property in her family and in its original state.  
  
She turned the flier upside down and set it on the table to look at it from a different perspective. Really, she was just bored and looking for conversation. Beginning to leaf through a pile of Inuyasha's papers on the table, she came across an architectural plan folded over at the bottom of the pile. Opening it up to look at it, she found the detail amazing. "What's this?" She asked him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed at the nosy and persistently talkative woman, looking away from his laptop to see what she had gotten into this time. It was a building plan by some new youkai company they had recently contracted with that he had planned to use on one of the other proposals he had been working on prior to Sesshomaru asking him to take this job instead. "Just a plan for some commercial property in Kyoto."  
  
"Oh." She said simply, looking at the proposed businesses that were vying to get space in the building and the apartments above the offices. She had never seen a technical schematic before and found it very interesting. For as close-minded and simple as Inuyasha sometimes came across, he was really very smart and talented.  
  
Kagome nodded her approval at the flier and pushed it towards Inuyasha, her mind began to wander once again. "Anyway, I still think it's funny that you, a descendent of the Inu clan happened to be the one to help out our shrine."  
  
Taking a moment to ponder a thought that was on the edge of her mind, her eyes widened at the revelation. "What a coincidence, not just the Inu and Higurashi, but also Naraku's descendents. It's just like in that old legend!"  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, typing louder on the keys, clearly avoiding the subject.  
  
"Wasn't there some kind of spiritual jewel involved that everyone was after?" Kagome asked as she concentrated on trying to fully remember the legend.  
  
Inuyasha froze, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
"Something no tama, wasn't it? I know my grandfather told me the myth over and over, but I can't quite remember." She turned her head to look Inuyasha in the eyes. "Have you ever heard of it?"  
  
"Uh…" Inuyasha began, floundering for an answer.  
  
Should he lie about it or come clean? What was he going to tell her? 'Hey Kagome, three of the most powerful youkai Lords are after your land because of the jewel who's name you can't even remember? That a power struggle between all of Japan's youkai and eventually even humans could lie in the balance? Oh, and by the way, I dated your cousin for three years and Naraku and I are the reasons why she left the shrine and made you become it's caretaker and give up your dreams of being a teacher?'  
  
Inuyasha winced and forced the words from his mouth. "Don't think I've heard of it."  
  
A pouty expression marred Kagome's pretty face as the legend eluded her. She was sure she had heard her grandfather mention it plenty of times, but then, she rarely ever did pay attention to the sweet old man's historical ramblings.  
  
The sound of a crowd gathering outside gave Inuyasha an excuse to change the subject. "Sounds like Sango is getting ready to perform."  
  
"Oooh, let's go watch!" Kagome exclaimed. Watching Sango perform her unique martial skills was always the highlight of her day. She admired how strong and athletic she was, yet how feminine she could still be. Hopping up and smoothing out unseen wrinkles in her hakama, she went around the table and extended her hand out to Inuyasha.  
  
He mumbled a "Keh!" and stood up by himself, but followed her out the door nonetheless.

* * *

For the past two weeks, Kagome had grown accustomed to the same familiar routine. Every morning, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha arrived around noon. Sango and Miroku always toting bags on their backs stuffed with the outfits they wore while at the shrine, Sango with her youkai exterminator garb, and Miroku with his effects of the Buddhist priest. Otherwise, while not effectively at work, they all chose to wear casual clothes, each of them centering their wardrobe on colors that suited them.  
  
Miroku, for instance, walked through her front door that morning in a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple v-neck shirt while Sango wore a long, soft pastel colored skirt and a light sweater. It was a morning unlike no other, with the exception of it being minus one generally irritated hanyou. She kept looking at the door, waiting for Inuyasha to walk through wearing his trademark outfit of loosely fitting jeans and a red shirt. Kagome wouldn't have thought much about Inuyasha's absence had the monk and the demon exterminator not been so avoidant of telling her why he wasn't going to make it in today.  
  
Truth be told, something had been a little fishy their avoidance, and really, she was just worried for Inuyasha. She knew he seemed to be the type that didn't want anyone to fuss over him, so she reasoned he was probably sick or suffering a hangover perhaps. Even with as much as they argued with each other, she really was worried about him.  
  
He was a nice enough guy, if you could get around the harsh air of indifference he held about himself. Kagome knew there was a kinder, gentler hanyou lurking beneath the depths of his rude exterior, as he had unconsciously let her see glimpses of it in the past two weeks of knowing him. In fact, she would go so far as to call him a friend, and she wouldn't let a friend suffer if there was something she could do to help. And so that evening, before Sango and Miroku had left the shrine for the day, Kagome had excused herself, stating she had errands to run.  
  
The sun had slipped behind the clouds only moments before she had quietly knocked on Inuyasha's apartment door. Thankful of the fact that he had left some of his paperwork, along with his laptop in her office the day before, she had found a bill displaying his address while cleaning the desk. Really, if you don't want someone to find you, you'd be more aware of those kinds of things, she reasoned.  
  
She hefted her backpack over her shoulder as she waited for an answer to her knock. She had decided to bring a care package to the hanyou, just in case he was sick. The makings of okayu, a hearty rice porridge, and a couple of movies shifted in her laden bag.  
  
When no answer came to her quiet call, she knocked again, only louder this time. She knew he was there. Sango and Miroku had told her at least that much. Several moments passed and a young couple walked by her in the hallway, hand in hand, trying not to feel sorry for what appeared to be a woman being stood up on a date.  
  
Kagome seethed as she tried again, hoping the third time to be the charm. "Delivery?" She called loudly, hoping that would get the hanyou's attention.  
  
A scrambling was heard from behind the door, and suddenly, Kagome tensed, wondering if it really was a good idea to come uninvited. After all, for all she knew, he could have a woman in there. She detachedly noticed that her palms began to sweat at the very idea.  
  
Her eyes widened as the door swung open only a few inches width, her gaze being met by a man. She blinked quickly. Yes, a man with dark eyes, long black hair and human ears, who for all other intents and purposes looked just like Inuyasha.  
  
She was equally as startled when the door slammed shut in her face.  
  
She stood there, staring at the door. Not being one to be deterred, she knocked again.  
  
"Fucking go away!" A voice called back at her.  
  
'Inuyasha's voice…' She said to herself. It was missing some of its deep, characteristic rumbling depth that it usually possessed, but she knew it was his voice, it was simply unmistakable. She rapped again, "I know it's you, Inuyasha, tell me what's going on!"  
  
"It's not me, now get lost!" The voice stubbornly replied.  
  
"You just admitted its you, Inuyasha, you idiot, now open this door!"  
  
When the black haired man again opened the door, Kagome had the chance to get a better look, he had all the same chiseled features of the Inuyasha she knew and… well, knew, anyway, but before she could ponder it anymore, he had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his hallway, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"You gonna stand there and gawk all day?" He barked as she continued to stare at him. He hadn't wanted her to see him like this in the fist place, but now that he had been so foolishly conned into opening the door for a delivery he hadn't even ordered, he knew she would stand out there and bang on his door all night until he let her in, and he wanted to attract that kind of attention even less than he wanted to talk to the woman now standing in front of him.  
  
"I was uh…" Kagome began, feeling rather unwanted as Inuyasha glared at her. "I was worried about you, since Sango and Miroku wouldn't tell me much about why you didn't come by today, so I found your address and decided to stop by…" She trailed off, stuck in his penetrating gaze.  
  
'She was worried about me?' Inuyasha asked himself, amazed at the very thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" She asked, her hand reaching out, but stopping just short of touching him.  
  
"Keh!" He barked, avoiding the subject and her questioning gaze as they stood in the dimly lit hallway. He led her into the great room of his sparsely decorated, yet nicely appointed apartment. He grabbed a chair from the stainless steel kitchen and plopped it down in front of the solitary white leather couch that faced a plasma tv hung on the wall of the great room, signaling Kagome to take a seat on the couch.  
  
Once she had been seated, her knees clasped nervously together, he walked over to the drape covered windows, peering out through a narrow slit in the thick material. A soft light spilled from the door of what Kagome assumed to be his bedroom, the only light in the spacious apartment, the dark of the evening keeping most of the dwelling cast in shadow.  
  
Finally responding to her question, Inuyasha hesitantly spoke. "Look…every hanyou has one night of each month where he or she reverts to the weaker side of their blood. On that night, I loose all the abilities my Inu-Youkai blood grants me."  
  
Kagome tilted her head, in awe at his answer as she tried to understand. Looking at his human features in the dim light of the room, the shadows covering half of his face, he looked every bit as masculine and attractive as he did with his silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. "But, other than being really strong and jumping really far, what other abilities does being part youkai give you?"  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Of course as a mere human, she would be clueless. "When I was younger, the world was a much more violent place. Being brought up as a youkai we all learn to defend ourselves, it's a way of life for us. My sword, the Tessaiga, is activated by my youkai blood, so without my weapon and without my claws, I'm defenseless."  
  
"But what do you need to defend yourself against now?" Kagome asked.  
  
She had made a good point, most youkai did not utilize their powers in this day and age. In fact, the last time Inuyasha had to fight another youkai was almost a century ago, and really, his skills were getting rather rusty, the only chance for him to use them was the rare opportunity he and his brother had to spar against each other.  
  
Inuyasha pointedly ignored the voice in the back of his head, the one that told him he no longer needed his powers to defend himself, he needed them to protect the woman in front of him. In fact, he had to protect her from the greatest threat known in the past five hundred years.  
  
He responded with an answer that, although was not a lie, neither was it the reason for his uneasiness. "Once you have the ability to protect yourself from a hoard of youkai with one swing of your sword, or be able to break a spiritual barrier with a single attack, you'd feel pretty vulnerable if you lost that power too, little girl."  
  
"So every month on the new moon this happens to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her irritably. He had hoped she wouldn't connect tonight with the new moon.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked at his malice.  
  
"No hanyou wants anyone to know what night he's most vulnerable, wench. That's why we go into hiding." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Well ex-cuse me for not knowing about being worried about you, asshole. It wasn't my fault you opened the door." Kagome retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Inuyasha returned to peering back out the small opening in the covered window, sighing deeply. "Look, its just that you're the only one who knows about this, other than my pack-" Inuyasha blushed, the pink on his cheeks highlighted by his dark black hair. "I mean, other than my family."  
  
The two eyed each other levelly, both so intense. Inuyasha was tense, wondering what Kagome would do with her newfound knowledge.  
  
Kagome smiled, happy that she knew such an important secret, such a major part of Inuyasha's life, even if it was only by accident. She realized that the hanyou felt vulnerable, no doubt most youkai would exploit a piece of information like that. She wanted to tell Inuyasha how happy she was that he trusted her enough to tell her, but knew the safest course of action would be to let it go. "Well, maybe you'll just have to make me part of your pack now." She said casually.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Here was this woman who he had spent two weeks looking for every reason he could to hate her, and she did nothing but continue to get under his skin. Had he still been in his youkai form, she would have been in trouble for saying a phrase like that. Not that she knew any better, but it was not something to be taken lightly for such a dominant female to ask permission to enter a dominant male's pack. It was akin to asking for marriage.  
  
His response of a high pitched "Keh!" and spinning to look away from her did nothing to hide the fact that he was trying to convince himself that he didn't like her proposal. Rather the contrary.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head at the shy and emotionally immature hanyou. She pulled her backpack around to her chest and grabbed the bag of rice and the dvd she had brought, showing them to him. "Well, hey, I brought the fixings for okayu and some movies, thinking you might be sick. So…how about dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Keh! Are you asking me out on a date?" Inuyasha asked menacingly, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"If you want to call eating porridge, watching a dvd in your apartment, and arguing with each other all night a date, then by all means, be my guest." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The two stared each other down, waiting to see who'd back down first. It was two full minutes before Inuyasha finally sucked up his pride and snatched the rice and movie from her hands and stomped into the kitchen.  
  
As the two clattered around the kitchen, they ended up ditching the rice porridge for some instant ramen that Inuyasha seemed to have an endless supply of in his cabinets. Eventually they sat down on opposite ends of the couch, cross legged with the big bowls in their laps, watching The Legend of Speed, some Hong Kong flick featuring Ekin Cheng about import car street racing, a favorite of Kagome's.  
  
When the young woman fell asleep right before the movie ended, curled into her end of the couch, Inuyasha found he had lost interest in the flick, as interesting as it was. For some reason, the small woman so close to him, yet so far away, was much more intriguing.  
  
Once the movie had ended, and the dvd went back to the main menu playing the chorus of the theme song over and over in an endless loop, Inuyasha realized he had been watching Kagome sleep for quite some time. He forcibly shook his head and made himself stand as he turned off the electronics and walked to his bedroom. Pulling the comforter, the only blanket in his sparse apartment, off his bed, he returned to drape it gently over Kagome's body.  
  
Looking down at her fondly one last time, he was sorely tempted to curl up next to her. After a few moments, he thought against it, but was compelled instead to kiss the sleeping woman on the forehead to silently say goodnight. He tentatively lowered his head to her own, his warm lips hovering so close to her forehead. Just before making contact, he abruptly stopped and forced himself to return to his bedroom. He lay on his sheets, not even bothering to get out of his clothes as he stared at the ceiling numbly, not understanding the warring emotions going on in his brain.  
  
She woke up the next morning, draped in an earthly, strangely ancient scent that reminded her of a deep forest. Realizing right away that it was Inuyasha's scent, she bolted upright, sitting tall on the leather couch in the silent apartment. Only a strip of light filtered through the covered windows.  
  
Looking around, she stood to see the time on the clock in the kitchen. Seven in the morning, that would be plenty of time to get home and make sure Souta got out of the house on time. Besides, she guessed Inuyasha would feel awkward waking up to her in his apartment, and besides, her little brother would rib her endlessly for not coming home last night. She looked towards Inuyasha's open bedroom door, finding herself a little reluctant to leave.  
  
Gripping his comforter in her hand, she stuffed her movie in her backpack before she slung her backpack over her shoulder and marched into his bedroom. She was surprised to see his hanyou features had been restored, his silver hair glinting in the dim light. A smile on her face, she draped the comforter over his body.  
  
Not wanting him to think she'd disappeared, she pulled a book from her backpack, her favorite tare panda decorated note pad and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note and left it on his bedside table before quietly walking out of the apartment, holding the doorknob as she silently shut the door behind her.  
  
Once she had left the house, Inuyasha's eyes popped open. His hand shot out to the nightstand and picked up the note, frowning at the overly cute pandas. "Inuyasha, I didn't want you to worry that I was gone, not that I think you would of course, but I've already gone home to make sure Souta gets to school and to get ready for the day. See you soon, Kagome." He grunted, letting the note drop to the floor before snuggling into his comforter, glad to have not only its warmth, but also the mingling scents of both Kagome and himself entwined in its fibers.

* * *

Naraku gripped the phone in his palm tightly, his brow furrowing in frustration. "You did what with the Kawauso account? You offered them two million yen extra because it was the 'right thing to do'?"  
  
The man on the other end of the line protested passionately, his deep voice wavering as it broke. "But Naraku, we basically striped them of their land illegally, they deserve some payment for their loss, even if you won't give them the minimum of what the land is worth!"  
  
Naraku's authoritative voice deepened. "Rouyakan. Do not forget that we are not working with humans here, and my company is not going to bow to the sensitive needs of any youkai clan, whether they are the ancient otter youkai or not. Its survival of the fittest in this age, and if the feral youkai who are still holed up in their dens and their fields in the wild won't integrate into human society, they are just worthless beings residing on land that should belong to me anyway."  
  
The Lord of the Southern Lands chuckled as the foolish Rouyakan noisily hung up on Naraku. The big, dumb, Ookami-Youkai was compassionate and thoughtful, which made him an excellent employee, as he was skilled at understanding what the other party needed in a proposal and convincing them to sign the contract. But it also made him weak.  
  
In this time of struggle, Naraku would not entertain weak.  
  
He picked up the phone again and pressed speed dial.  
  
"Yes, Naraku-sama?" A voice asked him.  
  
"Bankotsu, I want you to… take care of Rouyakan." Naraku responded emotionlessly.  
  
"Understood." The mercenary replied.  
  
Naraku smiled as he hung up the phone, pleased at Bankotsu's obedience and lack of questioning. They should all be like that.  
  
A cool, feminine voice broke his concentration. "Naraku-sama?"  
  
The fearsome Lord looked up from his paper work as Kikyou walked into his office. This woman wasn't even a youkai and yet she knew how to behave herself in the presence of her Lord and Master.  
  
"I bring you the updated proposal for the Higurashi account." She said evenly, meeting his eyes as she gently laid it on his desk.  
  
Naraku examined the closed manila folder. It had been three weeks since he had approached Kagome with his proposal and he had yet to hear back from her. He had sent numerous gifts, some more exquisite than others, from flower arrangements to checks that had never been cashed. One would only assume she was far more enjoying the company of the Inu-Youkai and the Ookami-Youkai who were hanging on her like lost pups. He frowned in disgust.  
  
Despite his efforts to win Kagome over, her shrine had thrived under the tutelage of his rivals not only in matters of the heart, but of business, Inu Properties and Preservation. The amount of visitors and proportionately, the amount of revenue had increased. They had done renovations to a handful of the buildings and even reworked some of the landscaping. Even the Ookami Lord had lent a helping hand to the efforts, apparently trying to win the woman in a different way.  
  
Naraku realized that with the competition of the hormones of youth that Inuyasha and Kouga possessed, he would simply have to find some other way to undermine all the work they had both put forth.  
  
Perusing the new contract, he nodded at the astronomical amount being offered. If that woman were to deny this proposal, she was more stubborn and more stupid than he would have ever imagined.

* * *

"Kagome, we're here!" Sango's voice carried through the house as she opened the front door to let herself, Miroku and Inuyasha in. She tilted sideways to get in through the opening with her hiraikotsu, already dressed in her tight fitting black and pink taiji-ya garb and ready for her first performance of the weekend.  
  
Just from the looks of the visitor attendance outside, it was going to be a busy day. Couples and families lined every inch of grass, and even some on the granite pathways to observe the cherry blossoms. For a moment, Sango realized the past four weeks, an entire month had gone by in a blur since they had met Kagome.  
  
They found the shrine miko sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper spread out in front of her and a cup of coffee in her hands. Her brother sat across from her, polishing off a bowl of cereal.  
  
Suddenly sensing a presence in the house that he didn't recognize, Inuyasha flexed his claws and sunk into a defensive position, pushing his way past his friends to stand near Kagome as the sound of slow, creaky footsteps were heard on from the stairs in the hallway.  
  
"Someone else is here." He said, his senses alert.  
  
"It's only-" Kagome began.  
  
The Inu-Hanyou tentatively sniffed the air. "It smells…old."  
  
A raspy voice coughed before speaking. "And it's good to see you too, Inuyasha. It's been a long time. I see your manners haven't improved much."  
  
Kagome turned to look at her aunt who had graciously offered to help out during the busy hanami period. "You know him, Kaede-obasan?"  
  
"You could say that child." She answered warmly, distantly remembering meeting the hanyou when he was courting her young sister, Kikyou. Though Kikyou had mostly kept their relationship a secret, and Kaede had rarely met the interesting man, she would never have forgotten him.  
  
Inuyasha's response of "Keh." Was met with him relaxing his stance and walking away like he had never jumped out to protect Kagome from a little old woman that he denied even knowing in the first place. He chalked it up to being jumpy and having woken up only an hour ago.  
  
Ignoring the strange moment, Miroku chose small talk. "Looks like it'll be a busy day, there are already dozens of people laying out their blankets for hanami."  
  
"All the tickets for Sango's performance have been sold out." Souta mentioned, counting a stack of yen on the table.  
  
"The grounds are already cleaned and ready to go." Kaede said.  
  
"I'm ready for the first tour." Miroku chimed in.  
  
"I've got the second." Souta commented.  
  
Kagome was so pleased, she almost had a tear in her eye. "Geeze, guess there's nothing for Inuyasha and I to do then." She chuckled jokingly.  
  
Sango's eyes lit up, mischief sparkling in her brown depths. "You two have worked the hardest to get the publications out, I think you both deserve a break."  
  
Kaede glanced at the hanyou who she knew in her heart had wasted years of his life pining after her corrupted younger sister. He was staring out the kitchen window, but if one were to look hard enough, he wasn't really focusing on the blossoming sakura. Instead, he was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
'Perhaps this is the Higurashi you were meant to find all along, the one who can heal your heart, Inuyasha. And poor Kagome, who never was interested in Houjo, she deserves someone too. These two would make the perfect couple.' The old woman nodded her approval.  
  
"Between Miroku and Souta running the tours, Sango with her demonstrations, and myself at the gift shop, we are adequately staffed." The old woman said confidently.  
  
Souta's eyebrows rose high onto his brow. "Yeah, sis, you and Inu-kun should go out and have some fun!" He sent a knowing wink in his sister's direction.  
  
Kagome's brows knitted at her little brother's innuendo, but for what reason did she have to say no? She deserved some time away, and some time alone with Inuyasha sounded like more than a good enough reason.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and adopted a haughty expression. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be a burden on you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh, let's go, wench." He retorted, but even Kagome noticed the excited glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Kaede watched as the two walked out of the house, bickering with one another. 'Yes.' She said to herself, smiling as she watched them. 'Both of them have finally found what they're looking for. Whether they know it or not.'

* * *

Kouga climbed the last step of the ridiculously long granite staircase and was amazed at the ridiculous number of people spread out on blankets at the shrine grounds. Families lounged around together, eating from bentou boxes, playing games and having fun. Couples cuddled together, sharing bottles of sake and snacks.  
  
Envying the couples laying together, he was driven that much harder to find Kagome. He walked at a brisk pace, which was really the equivalent of a fast jog, towards the Higurashi home. Bursting through the front door, he exclaimed. "I'm here, Kagome!"  
  
His enthusiastic entrance was met by the questioning looks of Sango, Miroku, Souta, and some old bag.  
  
"She left a little while ago, with Inu-kun." Souta supplied as the old woman did a once over of the young man's shrine outfit.  
  
"Inu-kun?" The name sounded silly coming from Kouga's mouth. "You mean to tell me you guys let Kagome go out by herself with that mutt?"  
  
Kaede fought the urge to chuckle. This certainly was an interesting group of friends Kagome had gotten herself involved in.  
  
"Where did they go?" Kouga questioned insistently. The others only looked at each other and shrugged. "When will they be back?" His second question was again met with another collective shrug. "You guys are useless!" Kouga turned around and stormed down the hallway, but was stopped by the old woman.  
  
"You must be Kouga." She said warmly. "Kagome left a message with me should you come by looking for her." She watched amusedly as the Ookami-Youkai's eyes lit up. "Hmm, what was it she told me to tell you? Oh, yes. 'Please assist Souta, Sango and Miroku should they need help.'"  
  
The Lord of the Northern Lands balked at the message and Souta stifled his giggles at the little lie. Opening the hall closet, he grabbed a straw broom and handed it to the stunned wolf.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Kouga!" Souta exclaimed before walking out of the house, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku following suit.  
  
Kouga shook with frustration, his grip tightening around the bamboo pole. Letting out a long sigh, he forced himself to relax. Though he was tempted to take off running and track them down using his canine sense of smell, he decided his best bet at this point was to just wait for their return, especially since Kagome had instructed as much. Besides, how else to best be able to chew out Inuyasha in front of the woman they were fighting over than by bring right here when he returned?

* * *

Sitting under an umbrella outside a busy sandwich shop, Kagome and Inuyasha leaned back in the warm spring sunlight enjoying an early lunch. As Kagome took tiny bites, Inuyasha devoured his sandwich in quadrants while they enjoyed the companionable silence.  
  
The hanyou took note of the ugly car on the side of the street. Yes, it was the junker they had rode in here on. It really was a disgrace among the other cars parked along the curb.  
  
"Stop making faces at my car or your face will freeze that way." Kagome said coolly.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he inhaled the last section of his sandwich.  
  
Kagome kicked her feet out of her sneakers and stretched her legs out, resting them on top of Inuyasha's knees. He tried brush it off as though it were an annoyance, but didn't succeed. She handed the second half of her sandwich to the hanyou, which he accepted graciously.  
  
"Hungry?" She had asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded between bites. "Went home last night to check on the family and didn't get to stop and eat."  
  
"You live with your half brother right?" Kagome asked, interested.  
  
He nodded. "And his adopted daughter and my adopted son." He noticed Kagome's questioning look. "It's a long story."  
  
"I'm all ears." Kagome said, eager to hear the hanyou talk about himself for a change as she relaxed further back into the metal chair, a bag of chips in her lap as her foot tapped to an imaginary beat in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Well… Sesshomaru, he found this little human girl, Rin, six years ago. Her parents had gotten into a car wreck outside our mansion. She was the only survivor." Kagome's concerned gaze prompted him forward. "The two just… I don't know, bonded, I guess. See, she was very quiet, and he was very cold, but together, they seemed to bring out the best in each other somehow. My brother and I weren't really on speaking terms at the time. He lived in the Western Mansion alone, and I was basically a wanderer. Well, this little eight year old girl just really turned him around and helped him to reach out to me."  
  
Kagome nodded, digesting the amazing story. "Tell me about your…son." Kagome found the word hard to say. Though she knew it was an adopted relationship from a previous conversation they'd shared, she realized it made her think that Inuyasha was already committed to a prior relationship.  
  
"Shippou, that's his name, he was orphaned in the forest surrounding our lands about two years ago. See, he's a young Kitsune-Youkai, and his father was killed off by other youkai, probably in a power struggle over territory. Well, I found the little guy near death, and took him in until he was healed, but Rin made us keep him, so, in a nutshell, the brat became my responsibility. With only Sesshomaru, Rin and I in his family, the little kid has no role models, and he's become a handful, but he's a decent kid."  
  
Aside from the fact the Kagome was glad there was no involvement with other women, she was surprised at the amount of emotion displayed by Inuyasha. His words might not convey how he really felt, but the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, even the length at which we spoke all contributed to a genuine compassion and caring that one on the outside might think Inuyasha incapable of.  
  
"You big softie." She said quietly, jabbing at him with her toes.  
  
"Am not." He replied gruffly, which was rewarded with a light laugh from Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "I love children, I'd like to meet them some time."  
  
The very idea made Inuyasha's heart swell. It would be nice for Shippou to have a mother. He instantly bit his lip at the thought. 'What the fuck, Taisho, you didn't mean it that way!' He barked at himself before a comfortable silence settled between them.  
  
"Let's go for a drive." Kagome said suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, painfully aware that he had been massaging her socked feet. She reluctantly slid her feet back into her shoes and tossed Inuyasha the keys to her car.  
  
"I don't know the area too well." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't care, just take me somewhere." Kagome replied, tossing him her keys.  
  
As infinite possibilities charged through Inuyasha's mind, he tried to get control of himself. Cracking a smile, he used one hand to swing himself over the wrought iron fence in front of the sandwich shop. From the other side, he offered his hand to Kagome.  
  
Not able to help but smile at the breath of fresh air that was Inuyasha, she slid her hand into his as he helped her over.

* * *

"Oh, Inuyasha, look at that, see that bright blue car out there?" Kagome asked, pointing to something bright blue and box shaped sitting outside a car dealership in the distance.  
  
"What about it?" He asked.  
  
"That's the car of my dreams. It's the Uber Golf, a rare, special edition Volkswagen. Every time I pass by it I can't help but stare. Doesn't it look awesome?" Kagome sighed.  
  
Not being able to resist getting a closer look at the car that had caught her attention, Inuyasha discovered he had to see it up close and personal. Pulling suddenly to the right and taking a side road, the dealership attendants looked at them with amused expressions due to the beaten old car they drove.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha parked and got out of the car.  
  
The hanyou went around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. "Don't you want to look at it?" He asked irritably. She looked shocked as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the car.  
  
"Golf R32." He said to himself as he examined the sticker taped to the window.  
  
Of course, it had less than half the horsepower and torque of his own car, a top of the line Mercedes SL65 AMG roadster he had left back in Kyoto. This so-called 'Uber Golf' had 240 horsepower and 236 torque, but it did had all wheel drive and a very sporty look. The longer he looked at it, the more it grew on him. It had the same cut lines and angles that all German cars seemed to share, and the dual exhaust in the rear was a nice touch. It was no Mercedes, but he had to admit, it was a pretty nice car.  
  
He looked at the price at the bottom of the sticker. Three million yen. That sounded familiar, in fact, it sounded just like a bet he'd made. Suddenly, he realized that thanks to his big mouth, he'd bet Kagome that exact amount of money that her coffee wasn't as good as Starbucks.  
  
He looked over at the woman walking around the car, her eyes as big as saucers as she soaked in the details of the car. Based solely on what he'd learned of Kagome so far, he was pretty confident that she would never think to hold him to his bet, and perhaps, that's what made his decision that much more enticing.  
  
"You really like this thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, an old boyfriend of mine had a regular Golf, and I loved driving that car!" She looked up to Inuyasha and was surprised to find him growling. Realizing she was looking at him strangely, he forced the growl to fade as she continued. "Anyway, I can only imagine how awesome this car would be."  
  
Telling himself he was being driven by pride to honor his bet, he nodded his head. Besides, that old junker she was driving around in was totally unsafe, and it definitely wouldn't be to his advantage were she to kill herself in an accident before he had acquired her land or at least the Shikon no Tama. "Right." He said to himself quietly, as though he were trying to convince himself of a motive that didn't really exist.  
  
Besides, he reluctantly realized he was suddenly driven to one up this old boyfriend she had mentioned.  
  
"Can I help you?" An attendant asked.  
  
"This car, it comes in stick, right?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
  
The attendant raised an eyebrow at the clueless customer. "Only comes in stick, sir."  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to ignore the man's cocky attitude. "We'll take it, in this color blue."  
  
Kagome tore her gaze away from the car. "We'll what?!" She exclaimed.  
  
The attendant looked back at the old Accord they had driven in with. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course these Tokyo snobs wouldn't know who he was. He handed the man his driver's license. "Go run the credit check. I can cut you a check right now." He said, pulling his checkbook from his rear pocket.  
  
As the sales representative high tailed it back to the office, Kagome ran around the car. "Are you crazy? I don't have the money for this!"  
  
"Keh, I know you don't. That's why I'm buying it for you." Inuyasha clarified.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped to its maximum amount of open. "What? Why!?  
  
Inuyasha shrugged at the maniacal woman. Thirty thousand yen was no big deal to him. "Because I can, wench." Kagome's eyes narrowed at the reference. "Kagome." He backpedaled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I couldn't possibly-" Kagome began, worry apparent in her uncomfortable expression.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." Inuyasha insisted. "I lost your stupid bet over your damn good coffee, think of this as your payment."  
  
"You nut, I bet you twenty thousand yen. I would have only been able to buy a few outfits for that amount of money." Kagome protested.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, annoyed at the back and forth banter. This was the first woman he had ever met who didn't like or want handouts from a rich man. "Well, I bet you more, and I always keep my word, now stop whining."  
  
Kagome's jaw just hung open, not knowing what else to say. "I still can't accept! I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage-"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly reached out, and put his hand around her small shoulder, his golden eyes capturing Kagome's deep browns. It shook him to his core that in the midst of offering this woman a free car, she was worried about how he'd view her for it. She was thinking of him. "Just say thanks and drop it, would ya?"  
  
"Thank…you." Kagome whispered, in shock.

* * *

As the last rays of the spring sunset poured through the window's sheer curtains, Souta broke the kiss he shared with the white haired girl. "You hear that?"  
  
Kanna lifted her head off his bed, her eyes focused to the left as she listened. "Sounds like a car." She said quietly, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to pull Souta back into her.  
  
Souta instead sat up further, parting the curtains and looked towards the small street behind the house. "Ohmygod!" He exclaimed before vaulting off the bed and sprinting down the stairs three at a time.  
  
Kanna looked out the window at the car that had caused the interruption as her… acquaintance ran through the house. 'I don't have to right to call him my boyfriend.' She told herself sadly, though she knew Souta referred to her as his girlfriend, her guilt wouldn't allow her to accept their bond.  
  
Resignedly, she reached for her purse on the nightstand and pulled out a mirror, concentrating on finding the image of her sister, it was time for a broadcast. She had much new information that her sister was due to report to their master.

* * *

Inuyasha had to pry his fingers from the door handle.  
  
He had been driving since cars had first come to Japan, but he had gotten used to his favorite make, Mercedes. They were known for luxury and speed, but not exactly for driving experience. This little Volkswagen was made for the driver and he was amazed at how Kagome could control the little box on wheels.  
  
She was a good driver, but a damn fast driver. She was very skilled with the clutch, and really excelled in cornering and acceleration, which there was no lack of with the powerful engine that the car possessed. He could positively say that he only hoped he could learn more from her.  
  
Bringing the car to a stop, Kagome cut the engine off and for a moment, they listened to the little pings and pangs the engine made as it tried to cool itself off. Barely able to contain herself, Kagome threw her body across the cabin and swung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you so much!" She cried.  
  
Inuyasha tentatively wrapped his arms around the woman's little waist. He couldn't help but notice how small and delicate her body was in proportion to his own. He unconsciously held her tighter to his body.  
  
Eventually pulling away from her, he noticed a tear in her eye. "What happened? Are you okay?" He snapped, checking his claws to make sure they had been retracted when he had returned her embrace.  
  
"Yes, you dummy." She responded. When he furrowed his brows at her, she chuckled. "No one's ever done anything this amazing for me."  
  
"It's just a car." Inuyasha said moodily.  
  
"It's more than that to me." Kagome said honestly.  
  
The two started slowly moving towards each other when a loud knocking against the window stopped them.  
  
'Son of a bitch, what is it with almost kissing her in a car!' Inuyasha asked himself, spinning to see what the distraction was this time.  
  
He instantly got a headache when he saw Kouga standing outside. "Fuck." He muttered.

* * *

A purple and yellow bee squirmed its insectile body through the door of the apartment as it buzzed toward its master.  
  
Naraku rolled over in bed, blinking in the darkness of the early evening dusk. A nap after working a long day was one of his favorite pleasures. Acknowledging the saimyoushou's presence, the two stared at each other, engaging in a form of nonverbal communication. Two plans had been set into place. Things would start to get interesting, now.  
  
Naraku nodded, and the saimyoushou buzzed away.  
  
The evil man commended himself on his decision to move into the Tokyo rental apartment so close to the Higurashi shrine. In fact, if he looked out the southern windows he could just barely make out the shrine grounds from this height.  
  
A smirk pulled at his lips as he covered his naked body with his comforter and spooned himself behind the woman who shared his bed. He thought about another quick romp under the covers, but right now, there were more important matters to be dealt with.  
  
Leaning his head towards the woman's ear, he whispered, "It's time to unleash your hate, Kikyou."  
  
The woman rose silently, silk sheets sliding off her naked body. Wordlessly, she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

'So she can't be won by flowers, but she can be won with a car?' Kouga asked himself, irate that Inuyasha would have stooped so low as to try to purchase Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got out of the car, knowing the confrontation with Kouga would be inevitable. "Who invited the wolf cub?" He asked casually.  
  
Kagome got out of the car, feeling a fight coming on. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began.  
  
"I like how you try to buy Kagome with expensive gifts." Kouga barked.  
  
"I did no such thing. I had to honor the bet I lost to her over her stupid coffee for the same amount of money, and I had to force her to accept it anyway!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
Burning with anger, Kouga pulled his hand back and clenched his fist. He was feeling threatened by this mutt, and there was no way he was going to lose this woman to such a callous jerk like Inuyasha when he was obviously the better man.  
  
"Kouga-kun?" All heads turned toward Kaede, who came hobbling out of the shrine office. "There's a phone call in the office for you. They said it was important."  
  
The Lord of the Northern Lands frowned and grabbed at his cell phone on his belt. Who ever it was, why would they call him here instead of on his cell phone? He cursed himself as he remembered that he had turned it off before climbing the shrine steps, not wanting to be disturbed during what he had thought might be some alone time for him and his woman.  
  
With unnatural speed, Kouga sprinted into the office to take the call.  
  
"This'd better be good." He growled into the phone.  
  
"Kouga! You have to come back, we need you here!" Ginta's voice shouted from the other end of the phone. In the background, he could hear Hakkaku nervously shouting.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Kouda asked, trying to gain control of the confusing situation.  
  
"There's been an attack on our borders, on your uncle's pack, their land was destroyed, burned to the ground!" Ginta wailed.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened and he dropped the phone on the floor. As it bounced off the hardwood, Ginta's voice called out desperately, "Kouga? Kouga? Are you there?"  
  
"Ookami-kun, are you-" Souta began on his way out of the house, but before he could finish, the wolf youkai was gone in a flash, the leaves of the trees that lined the walkway swaying in the breeze created by his movements. Kagome looked up as a brown streak flashed by the path.  
  
"This isn't over, Inuyasha!" The wolf Lord called out as he left.  
  
"Looks like Kouga had to leave." Inuyasha said flatly, capturing Kagome's confused gaze in Kouga's wake.  
  
"Nice ride, sis!" Souta exclaimed, heedless to the confusion caused by the Northern Lord. He circled the car three times before he asked, "Can I drive it?"  
  
"Get lost. Once you get your license, you get the Accord."  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta wailed. "You kept that old clunker?"  
  
"Yes, I kept that old clunker!" Kagome exclaimed. "That was your father's car, and it'll be your car just like it was mine."  
  
Miroku sidled up alongside of Inuyasha as the two siblings continued to argue. "Did you check the headlights on that car before you bought it?"  
  
"I said it was a bet didn't I? Stop looking into it, damnit!" Inuyasha said between clenched teeth.  
  
Surprised he had gotten away with only a verbal lashing for the non-discreet innuendo, Miroku held up his hands in submission. He knew when not to push Inuyasha's buttons.  
  
"We've got dinner ready inside." Sango called to the others from inside the house.  
  
"Ah, Sango and Kaede prepared sukiyaki for us all." Miroku said, licking his lips as he turned around and walked towards the house.  
  
"Inu-kun, race you in a match of Gran Turismo before dinner!" Souta challenged the hanyou.  
  
"Keh, you're on, kid." Inuyasha retorted as he chased Souta into the house. At the door, he paused and looked back at Kagome. "You coming?" He asked gently.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Be there in just a minute."  
  
Finally by herself, Kagome walked around her new car, sighing in contentment over the new vehicle. Although she had fought with Inuyasha to try to convince him there was no reason to buy it for her, she couldn't hide her excitement over the first new car she'd ever had.  
  
That Inuyasha thought enough of her to 'honor his bet' amazed her, though she was convinced it must be something more so simple a reason. The smile he had when she accepted, his persistence, the soft tone of his voice when she had told her it was hers. Was all that just honoring a bet? The thought that there might be something more to their business friendship alone made her happy. Yes, things in her life were really beginning to look up for a change.  
  
As she turned to enter the house, she noticed a person reaching the top of the stairs. It was a woman with long black hair and a slim figure dressed in a business suit. She looked so familiar, though Kagome couldn't place why.  
  
The closer the woman approached, the light given off by the solitary street light that shone next to the house began to illuminate her silhouette. Kagome's eyes widened as she suddenly recognized her cousin.  
  
"Kikyou." She whispered.

* * *

Authors Notes:  
  
Man, this is a long chapter, but really, it's just a lot of filler to get us caught up to the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for a month now, and they are used to each other personalities, very comfortable with each other, and still outwardly denying any attraction between themselves. I felt it wouldn't be right to split this chapter up into two smaller ones, so sorry for all the winded reading.  
  
On another note, Thirty Million yen is roughly equivalent to $30,000. Now, I don't know how much the R32 went for in Japan, but here in the states, they were around 30k. If you need a visual of this awesome car, check out vw's website and look in the Golf/GTI section.  
  
Also, after four chapters, I must say I expected a few more reviews than I've received. While I'm not a review whore, I'm just wondering if people are actually reading and not responding, or if people aren't reading because either my writing skill or premise doesn't interest them. So, if you are enjoying this story, which, if you're up to chapter 4, I'd assume you have some reason for sticking around, please let me know what you think, and perhaps, what I can improve on. 


	5. Chapter 5: Pieces of the Puzzle

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 5: Pieces of the Puzzle  
By: TruSuprise  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

"You got owned!" Souta's voice darted around the room as he turned around to look at Inuyasha sitting next to Miroku on the overstuffed sofa.  
  
Inuyasha moodily threw his controller on the floor. 'Damn Gran Turismo.' He grumbled to himself. "One more time!" He yelled at the young man as he snatched the controller off the ground and made some adjustments.  
  
"Hey!" Souta exclaimed. "No fair driving an automatic, where's the difficulty in that?"  
  
Caught red handed, Inuyasha merely stuck his tongue out at Souta and beat him off the line.  
  
After the third hairpin turn, Inu Racer was really starting to pull away from Higurashi Sleeper. He rolled his eyes at the corny names Souta had assigned them. Seeing the finish line approaching, Inuyasha prepared himself for a much needed victory.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped his controller on the floor, his body going stiff.  
  
Miroku glanced over at his friend. "Inuyasha?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha mouthed before bolting out of the house in a flash.

* * *

"Kikyou." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Cousin." Kikyou responded. She approached Kagome and extended her hand, which Kagome slowly shook.  
  
Kagome looked upon the woman she hadn't seen in three years. Kikyou, who had suddenly left the faith and the family, leaving Kagome to be the one responsible for this shrine right as she was starting college, resulting in her having to abandon her hopes to become a teacher. Ultimately, she was glad to see Kikyou alive and well, but she still harbored feelings of hurt over her sudden disappearance.  
  
"My boss, Naraku Onigumo sent me, cousin. To make sure you received his deliveries." Kikyou explained.  
  
'She works for him?' Kagome asked herself. "Yes…I did. The flowers were beautiful and the checks very generous, but I didn't know that you worked for-"  
  
Kikyou suddenly glanced to the left, her long black hair whipping around with her movements. He was there. She could sense him just beyond the line of cherry trees. Suddenly interrupting Kagome, she snapped, her cold, flat voice rising, "Why do you allow that filthy hanyou on these sacred grounds?"  
  
Kagome's brows knitted in disbelief. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Why do you allow him on these sacred grounds?" Kikyou repeated herself.  
  
"What do you have against Inuyasha?" Kagome asked critically.  
  
The ex-miko snorted, her lips creasing into a tight frown. "Let's just say that he's a dirty liar who can't be trusted. Mark my words, Kagome, you'll regret ever letting that bastard close to you."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her temper flaring. "Listen to me, Kikyou. I don't appreciate you just marching in here after abandoning this family, and telling me whom I can and can't trust! I have no idea what grudge you hold against Inuyasha, but he's given me no reason to question his intent. Besides, I rather like the guy, and that's good enough for me."  
  
A tense moment of silence settled between the two women as they glared at each other before Kagome broke the silence. "Now, what is your purpose here, Kikyou?"  
  
Upset that her younger cousin had derailed her with such an emotional outburst, Kikyou silently fumed, keeping her exterior mask of aloof calmness in place. "At Naraku's request, I am here to bring you another offer to consider at your leisure."  
  
Forcefully bowing to the younger woman, Kikyou held out a plain manila envelope. Kagome seemed to consider her cousin for a moment before returning the bow and accepting the envelope from her hands.  
  
Kikyou straightened herself out and turned on her heel, preparing to leave. "Naraku will be contacting you to discuss soon."  
  
Watching Kikyou's retreating figure, Kagome suddenly called out to her. "Kikyou!"  
  
As the older woman stopped, she turned her head back towards Kagome. Kagome could see a deep pain in her cousin's dull brown eyes, and her heart reached out for whatever struggles the older woman had been through. A moment of pregnant silence passed between them.  
  
"It was good seeing you, I'm glad you're okay." Kagome said sincerely.  
  
Kikyou's lips slowly but surely curled into a tiny, barely recognizable smile before she continued to walk away.

* * *

Once Kikyou had disappeared from sight, Kagome turned around, spinning right into Inuyasha's firm chest. "Oh! Inuyasha, I didn't even see you-" She began, but let her voice trail off when she saw the hanyou's longing expression.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze was still frozen on the top of the now empty stairs, his posture still as though he hadn't even felt the small woman bounce off of him. He had heard their entire conversation, pulled towards them by Kikyou's scent. Although at first, his heart longed for him to throw himself at Kikyou as he had done countless times since she had walked out of his life, he somehow managed to wait to hear Kagome's words.  
  
Kikyou's harshness was to be expected. She had always been a chillingly quiet woman, though since Naraku had corrupted her with his evil attitude, she had turned bitter. But it was Kagome's response that had shaken him to the core. His heart both broke at Kikyou's insults and soared at Kagome's kind words. And now, he was rendered useless from the warring emotions in his heart, pulled between the two women.  
  
Kagome was growing tired of whatever game she had been thrust in the middle of. Over the past month, she had suffered three youkai companies pursuing her land. As if that wasn't odd enough, they all seemed to know a good amount about not only each other, but about her and her family's background. Add to that Kikyou coming back out of the blue and she was thoroughly confused.  
  
She frowned at the hanyou in front of her. "Inuyasha, tell me what's going on here."

* * *

By the light of the full moon, the Lord of the Northern Lands stood in a forest high in the mountains. Ginta, Hakkaku, a number of humanoid Ookami-Youkai and several injured Ookami-Youkai in their lupine forms surrounded him. Ashes and smoldering flames cast the remains of the field and trees in a reddish glow. This placed used to be the den of his uncle's pack.  
  
Kouga kneeled down next to a large, gray wolf who lay on his side, panting. A terrible gash ripped through his ribs and blood coated his side and his belly. He breathed laboriously as he fought to stay conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, nephew, I couldn't hold them back. It was the Neko-Youkai." The old wolf breathed gutturally, fluid rattling in his lungs. "They stormed the den, claiming to take the lives of us all, including our females and their unborn pups."  
  
"Why would they do such a thing?" Kouga wailed.  
  
"They…they said they were under orders. Orders of the Inu-Youkai." The elder laboriously spat.  
  
"The Inu-Youkai?" Kouga asked, his eyes widening, a growl beginning in his throat. "I know we've never been friends, or even allies, but why would they do something like this?"  
  
The old wolf choked again, and blood began to pour from his mouth. Knowing he didn't have long left, the Lord of the Northern Lands already began to mourn his death.  
  
"Shh, quiet now, don't talk." Kouga urged the old wolf, his uncle, and one of his closest remaining family members. A tear stung his eye as he held his hands over the bleeding wound.  
  
An injured humanoid Ookami-Youkai hobbled over on one good leg. "Kouga-sama, I hear there is a power struggle among the current Lords. Perhaps the Inu are trying to cull our numbers before initiating a take over of our land?" Her asked worriedly.  
  
"It's possible." Kouga agreed darkly. "Though I would expect such a tactic from Naraku." He then looked to the others surrounding him. "Don't worry. We'll meet this opposition head on. We won't let the cats, or the dogs trample over our lands. This demands retribution, and first, we hunt down the Neko-Youkai."  
  
The others rallied at their leader's motivating speech, but on the inside, Kouga was boiling in anger. 'I was with that dog-turd all day long, how could his clan have done this?' He asked himself.  
  
For as much as he disliked Inuyasha, and the Inu clan in general, he wasn't sure this fit their bill. It was true that trying times called for different measures, and all the rules were being thrown out the window in this power struggle. But one thing was for certain, if the Inu-Youkai were responsible for this massacre, he'd have their heads.

* * *

The last of Kikyou's smell fading from his nostrils, Inuyasha forced himself to pay attention to the upset woman who stood patiently in front of him. "Kagome, I… Kikyou… we…" Inuyasha growled, unable to express his thoughts. "Come with me." He said gruffly, and before Kagome could register what he was doing, he had picked her up easily and had begun bounding away in a feat of strength she had never before seen.  
  
Setting her down on a giant limb high in the Goshinboku, Kagome finally let out her breath. Looking down at the ground below, she felt a wave of vertigo hit her, and she fisted her hand into Inuyasha's shirt to steady herself. "Is this really necessary?" She asked.  
  
"Unless you want me to take you back to the house and act like none of that ever happened back there, than yes." He answered, moodily.  
  
"No. I want the truth, and I want you to spill it right now." Kagome demanded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, not even knowing where to begin. "Humans don't know a lot about youkai society, so let me try to explain. Japan is split into four quadrants of the cardinal directions. I am the brother of the Lord of the Western Lands, Kouga is the Lord of the Northern Lands, and Naraku," He spat the vile name from his mouth, "Is the Lord of the Southern Lands."  
  
Kagome's expression tightened as she began to understand the importance of the three youkai she had recently met. "What about the Eastern-"  
  
"They have no leader." Inuyasha preempted her.  
  
Kagome propped a hand on her hip cockily. "So you're telling me that all of you have been using my property to fight over the Eastern Lands?"  
  
"Well, yes and no." Inuyasha stalled.  
  
Kagome looked at the Inu-Hanyou questioningly. He looked torn, as though he really didn't want to tell her what he was about to divulge. Kagome didn't stop him as he continued. "Remember the jewel from the legend you were trying to remember the name of?" He asked. When Kagome nodded, he reminded her of its name. "It's called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Oh yeah, I-" Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha interrupted her, wanting to finish. "Five hundred years ago, all youkai were after that jewel. It was said that it could grant a youkai unimaginable powers."  
  
As Kagome began to remember the full extent of the legend, the reality of Inuyasha's words sunk in. She remembered that the ancestor of Naraku had killed both hers and Inuyasha's ancestors over a web of love, jealousy and ultimately, possession of the jewel on the grounds of her family's shrine, in fact, right here beneath her at the foot of the Goshinboku.  
  
"What does the Shikon no Tama have to do with my land though? I thought the jewel was burned with the miko's dead body." She asked tersely.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Obviously, Naraku has a reason to think that it might still exist."  
  
Kagome began to get angry. "So all of this is just a race for which one of you could find the Shikon no Tama to rule all the lands first?"  
  
Inuyasha held his hands up defensively. "Keh, don't take it so personally, wench."  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Kagome." The hanyou corrected himself. "It goes deeper than that. There's a different reason that Kouga and I have stepped in, to try to keep Naraku from achieving his true goal. It's not so much as to get the jewel for ourselves, it's to keep the jewel away from Naraku. Lately, Naraku's been getting greedy, looking to expand his territories. If he gets hold of the Shikon no Tama, combined with the strength he has now, he would be unstoppable. He would crush all youkai underneath him, and he wouldn't stop there."  
  
Kagome wondered at Inuyasha's open statement. Was this Naraku really such a threat? From her brief meeting with the man, he didn't seem like he could be deserving of such a reputation, the whole story seemed almost too wild to be true. As was her character, she decided to withhold her judgment of the truth for later. Though she knew Inuyasha better than she knew Naraku, she would not automatically believe his side of the story under such extreme circumstances.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha's face and could tell instantly that he was still hiding something. "There's something else." She said. "Tell me how you know Kikyou."  
  
She was surprised at Inuyasha's low growl and his hesitance to look at her. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about her cousin. It was obvious that there had been something between the two before she had gone to work for Naraku, and Kagome wanted to know the whole history if she was going to truly understand his side of the story. She carefully inched her way towards the trunk of the Goshinboku and slid into a sitting position. Patting the area on the limb next to her, she signaled for Inuyasha to sit down next to her.  
  
Several minutes passed and Kagome had assumed that Inuyasha had refused to open up to her about it. Finally giving in, the hanyou sighed and took a seat, his side pressing close to the warm woman next to him. He took a deep breath before he began. "Your cousin and I, we were… together, six years ago."  
  
Kagome's stomach instantly knotted. She had suspected as such, but for some reason, it pained her to think of the two of them together. She knew her cousin had been seeing someone all those years ago, but with Kikyou's secretive nature, Kagome, along with the rest of her family, had never met the man. To think that it was Inuyasha all along amazed her. She quieted her train of thought as Inuyasha continued.  
  
"See, Naraku wasn't born hanyou, he became one, and while he was still good, and human, we met each other through him." Inuyasha explained. His voice faltered, and suddenly, Kagome was about to tell him he didn't have to talk about it if it hurt that much when he began again. "Kikyou and I were together for three freaking years, and I was… ready to propose to her, but before I could, she accused me of cheating on her and she walked out of my life. She ran to Onigumo, who by that time had become Naraku, and no matter what I said or what I did, she never looked back."  
  
Kagome now understood Kikyou's spiteful comment about her perception of Inuyasha's trustworthiness. She had to admit, she didn't have first hand knowledge of their situation, but somehow, Inuyasha just didn't seem like the type to cheat on anyone he had committed himself to. She looked at the man, his long bangs hiding his eyes in shadow, his body stiff next to hers. She could almost feel his pain as though it radiated off his body. She laid her hand on his arm, letting him know she was there.  
  
"Do you still… love… Kikyou?" Kagome asked quietly, almost fearing to hear the answer.  
  
Another long moment of silence stretched into eternity before Inuyasha finally answered. "Love? No. I don't love her anymore. Now, I hate her as much as she hates me, but I still just can't let her go." He finally admitted.  
  
Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief. It was a little non-committal, but at least he hadn't said he still loved her. "She's changed so much." She said off handedly. When Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, she continued. "I mean, I was never very close to her. Though she was always kind to me, she always kept to herself and stayed in the shrine office while she was here, but now she seems so cold, and bitter. She looks even more unhappy than you do."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome let a moment of silence pass between them as she carefully gathered her words for the pained hanyou. That Kikyou had not trusted in Inuyasha and refused to talk things out with him, regardless of her reasons, had been cruel and unnecessary. "Inuyasha…if you don't have trust in a relationship, you can't have love. If you say you did nothing wrong, and she can't trust your word, then that's her fault and her loss. Not yours."  
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou looked at her as though she had grown a second head. "What did I say?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, thinking to himself. 'In the three long years that I've been beating myself up over Kikyou leaving me, why have I never even thought of so simple a revelation as that? Perhaps we never really were in love.' He realized.  
  
"Well, she always could hold a grudge." Kagome commented, her eyes unfocused as though she was calling on a memory for her childhood.  
  
Inuyasha grunted at the statement's truth. Kagome's sweet voice surprised him when she suddenly called his name timidly. "Inuyasha? Why did you lie to me before, when I asked you about the jewel?" She asked.  
  
The hanyou tore his gaze from her. There were several reasons, not to mention the fact that it would be against the ancient laws to even tell her as much as he had, though to him, that was less important than the real reason. He decided he would be open and honest, and let her know why he had been holding back. "I just… I was scared to tell you. I thought you'd be upset and not trust me." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome nodded. She could tell that trust was a major issue for the torn hanyou. "You should know, that as long as you trust in me, I'll trust in you." She said, giving him a confident smile, one that he hesitantly returned. "Inuyasha…" Kagome continued, changing the subject to get Kikyou off of Inuyasha's mind. "What do I do from here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, focusing on her.  
  
"Hello? I'm caught in the middle of a youkai power struggle here! I don't know what to do now." Kagome fingered the envelope she held in her hands that contained Naraku's latest proposal.  
  
"Let me worry about it." Inuyasha said, a smirk on his face, happy to put talk of his scorned first love behind him to focus instead on Kagome. "You still have to think things through, but if you decide on accepting my company's proposal, at the very least, by being co-owner of the property, I can legally keep Naraku off your land, keeping you, and everyone else safe."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but Inuyasha silenced her with a finger on her lips. He knew what she needed to hear, even if waiting wasn't the best choice for her own good, or the good of all those that would be in Naraku's path should he find the Shikon no Tama. Right now, she had grown more important to him than the entire population of Japan combined. "I won't force you into a decision. Sit on it."  
  
Kagome nodded and settled back into the tree, snuggling her shoulder into Inuyasha's arm. Examining the stars in the night sky through the branches of the tree's canopy, her mind began to wander as she processed all the information she had just taken in. She felt like she had just connected the last two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively as he turned to her, his bangs blowing gently in the breeze. The pain in his eyes had lessened slightly. "I need you to know, that other than my family, you are the only one who knows about… Kikyou and I."  
  
Kagome smiled, realizing that Inuyasha had allowed himself to fully open up to her, a feat which she guessed was rare for the closed hanyou. Although she now knew the painful history between him and her cousin, she found strength in knowing that Inuyasha, as closed as he was, trusted her enough to tell her such personal information. She reached her hand out to touch Inuyasha's arm gently. "I think it's time you put Kikyou behind you, Inuyasha." She said sweetly.  
  
It sounded like so simple a solution that Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. How could a pain so deep be fixed so easily? He was suddenly caught off guard as the woman next to him leaned her body closer to his, tilting her head towards his own. Lightly, she pressed her lips against his.  
  
If one word could sum up the feelings passed between the two, it would have been 'finally' as high in the branches of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha and Kagome shared the most gentle of kisses.  
  
From that small amount of contact he had made with Kagome, Inuyasha had already felt the pain within his heart lessen. 'This is how it can be fixed.' Inuyasha realized as he answered his own question. He slipped his arms around Kagome's waist to pull her closer to him, deepening their kiss.  
  
An old woman's hoarse voice suddenly called from the front door of the house in the distance, ruining the tender moment. "Inuyasha? Kagome?" Kaede's voice asked as it carried on the wind.  
  
Kagome forcibly tore her lips from Inuyasha's own and they shared a moment of 'deer in the headlights' expressions, their eyes widened, their bodies frozen stiff. Inuyasha refused to allow the moment to grow awkward and winked at her before standing and picking her up, cradling her to his body as he jumped from the Goshinboku's limb, landing softly on the ground below. He set Kagome down on the ground gently and led the way back to the house.  
  
"We're right here, old bag, you don't have to yell." He returned smugly.  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha crossly from the open door. "No dinner for you." She grumbled.  
  
Kagome and Kaede chuckled at Inuyasha's shocked expression.

* * *

Kouga sprinted through the tall, wildflower peppered grasses, tracking the scent of the Neko-Youkai as the sun rose above the mountain peaks before him. He had been following their tracks all night and knew he was finally getting close.  
  
He was flying this one solo, insisting that he meet with the feline leaders alone to assess the situation. Besides, had he brought a number of his pack members with him, they would be more likely to start an all out war, and that was something Kouga preferred to avoid for the moment. This operation called for etiquette and procedure.  
  
A whiff of sea salt reached his nose, and he realized he was only miles from the northern coast of Japan's main island. He had past even the wilds of wolf territory, entering into lands that were uncharted for even the ruler of the North. The area was a long time retreat of the Neko-Youkai who had inhabited the area since their age-old quarrel with the Inu-Youkai. He punched a tree as he bolted past it, his speed knocking the large pine down. It shook the earth beneath his feet as it bounced on the ground.  
  
Finally finding a large clearing housing a camp of Neko-Youkai, he slowed down to a jog and came to a stop in front of the clan's leaders, three Neko-Youkai siblings. They stood and drew their weapons at the threat. He knew them from the Youkai Council, though not personally. Their leader, a blue haired vixen by the name of Touran could cast powerful spells of Ice. Shuuran, a large, round male, harnessed the power of lightening, and Karan, a young girl, could control fire. They and their clan members were fierce fighters and formidable foes, though their species were historically held as slaves to the Inu-Youkai houses.  
  
Kouga sucked in air and bowed deeply as he prepared to follow the ancient script that youkai were bound to use in such a situation. "I, Ookami Kouga, Lord of the Lands which you have attacked last night, have come to you seeking answers. I wish not to fight, I carry no weapons, and I wish to leave this place unharmed once we have finished."  
  
The Neko-Youkai spoke amongst themselves briefly before they relaxed their positions and sheathed their weapons. "Ookami-sama." Their blue-haired leader said as the three cat youkai respectfully bowed to the wolf, prompting him to continue.  
  
The Northern Lord broke his bow to address the Neko leaders. "I wish to know why are you working for the Inu-Youkai."  
  
Touran spoke for the group. "Surely you know that our ancestors were held in bondage to the Inu clans."  
  
Kouga frowned. "Of course I know, that's ancient history. But is it not true that none of the Inu houses have held a Neko captive as a slave for at least a hundred years?" Kouga argued, trying to reach the point."  
  
Touran met his sour expression with one of her own. "Easier said by the prince of a clan who has not had to experience the burden of such mistreatment. That we have never been formally released from our bondage makes us outcasts in the eyes of other youkai, lesser beings. Do you know how it feels to bear this stigma?"  
  
"I do not." Kouga agreed. "But your hate of the Inu-Youkai does not tell me why you are working for them and attacking my clan by their orders.  
  
Touran crossed her arms over her chest. "We were told that were we to destroy the Ookami-Youkai, we would be granted our freedom."  
  
"Who of the Inu-Youkai told you this?" Kouga demanded, speaking hurriedly.  
  
Shuuran, the large, round male, eyed Kouga levelly. "The youngest of the ruling Taisho family. The one named Inuyasha came to me personally with the offer."  
  
"Inu…yasha…" Kouga started, stunned that he would do such a thing. He may not like the Inu-Hanyou, but he would have never thought him capable of something so cruel, and to think that he had been in his presence just yesterday… He forcibly gathered himself. "Will you continue to attack the packs under my protection?"  
  
"We will do anything for our freedom. Surely, you must understand." Touran responded.  
  
The Lord of the Northern Lands nodded grimly. "I understand. I would request that you give me two days time before you plan your next attack. I wish to speak with Inuyasha and try to find another way for your freedom to be granted."  
  
Each of the Neko leaders regarded the other with silent stares, finally, Touran responded. "We will give you two days. Our freedom will wait no longer."

* * *

Kagura stood at the front door of the Western Mansion, the mid afternoon sun warming her skin on a perfect Sunday, save for the fact that she was standing on that particular doorstep. Damn Naraku for sending her here, to his home of all places to have this discussion. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was being set up to fail by her master.  
  
She wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Before she could even raise her hand to knock, the door creaked open of it's own accord.  
  
"I could smell you coming a mile away, Kagura." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice, his fingernails digging into the ancient oak doors as he fought to keep calm.  
  
"Give it up, Sesshomaru. Naraku sent me here to talk business. If you're incapable of that, we can hold this conversation over the phone." She grumbled.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands narrowed his eyes at her before stepping back and asking her in. He shut the doors behind them and led her through a lengthy corridor to his office on the main level in his wing of the Western Mansion.  
  
Kagura took a seat in a plush, leather chair across from the desk as Sesshomaru quietly shut the doors behind him. She glanced around the walls as she waited for him to be seated, realizing she still remembered every detail of the room.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.  
  
Kagura crossed her arms over her chest, swinging one leg over the other gracefully. "Bad news. For you, at least." Sesshomaru looked at Kagura questioningly. "We've been told that Inuyasha has leaked secret information."  
  
The Western Lord snorted. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, just that he filled her in on why there are three youkai Lords vying to buy her property." Kagura said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Not only that, he told her about the Shikon no Tama." Kagura added in a mocking tone.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed deeply, his attention actually wavering away from the woman in front of him to focus on the matter at hand. "Tell me, Kagura. How did you know that Inuyasha had told Kagome?"  
  
"We all have spies, Sesshomaru." Kagura stated flatly. The Inu-Youkai smirked. That was an understatement. In fact, he happened to have a very good one he was sure went undetected in Naraku's company, though she was anonymous and even he knew not her name. "As you would expect, if this Kagome somehow believes your brother's words, this will grant your company an unfair advantage. Naraku expects retribution for this breach in the rules."  
  
Sesshomaru grunted. "Name it, what does he want?"  
  
Kagura leaned forward, resting her arms intrusively on Sesshomaru's desk. "Inuyasha must be removed from Kagome's presence, he should no longer be allowed to interact with her based on his trespasses."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and blew air from his nose much to Kagura's annoyance. "You'd have a greater chance of getting struck by lightening than to get Inuyasha to back off now."  
  
The wind youkai frowned. "It is a perfectly acceptable consequence that he should readily accept based on the ancient laws of the council. Why wouldn't he?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled coolly at her. "Inuyasha never did care for the council, and now he will blatantly disregard its laws because he has fallen for the woman."  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "Please." She muttered, unswayed by his words.  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "Do not discredit the enormity of a youkai's feelings once he has found his intended mate. Or have you forgotten that you once felt that way for me?"  
  
Kagura's jaw shut with an audible click. Of course she hadn't forgotten, she had never stopped.  
  
Seeing the perfect opportunity, Sesshomaru skillfully shifted their conversation. "Kagura, I have not stopped feeling for you, you must know that. You are still my chosen."  
  
Kagura turned her face from the Western Lord, biting her lip to keep her tears in check.  
  
Sesshomaru smelled the sting of salt. She may be strong enough not to cry, but he knew she wanted to. Wasn't it time to end all this suffering? If Inuyasha had given Kagome all his secrets in just one month of knowing her, he would give Kagura his own after one year's time since she had left him. "I know why you turned me away, Kagura." He said quietly.  
  
The wind youkai snapped her head up to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes. "You don't know anything!" She barked.  
  
"This game ends now!" Sesshomaru roared. Kagura's shoulders sunk and she tore her gaze from Sesshomaru submissively.  
  
He sighed deeply. "You can stop pretending that you no longer care for me. I know everything, Kagura." The body of the wind user went rigid instantly and her breath caught in her throat as her past lover continued. "I know that you turned me away because Naraku wouldn't allow a member of his clan to associate, never mind mate with an Inu-Youkai, much less me. I… I also know that Naraku forced you to sleep with some despicable Neko-Youkai cur who marked you against your will to Naraku's orders."  
  
"How… did you find out?" Kagura stammered, shocked.  
  
Sesshomaru paused, not sure if he should identify the leak who had searched him out. He decided if he was going to lay everything on the table, he owed her that much. "Your sister told me months after it happened. She told me she couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. She begged me to find some way to get you back. She wanted to see you happy again."  
  
"Kanna." Kagura whispered. She and her half sister had suffered through many hardships together, but those events had since been burned into their minds as though they were a scalding hot brand, and it had made it difficult for them to communicate with each other. Though she loved her sister dearly, they were not especially close the way many siblings were. She was shocked that Kanna would have gone to the lengths necessary to contact Sesshomaru.  
  
"But do you know what pains me the most?" Sesshomaru continued. Kagura couldn't help but look at him with wondering eyes. "That you didn't come to me first."  
  
One tear slipped down the gentle curve of Kagura's face as she opened her mouth to speak. "Damn it, Sesshomaru, I couldn't tell you!"  
  
"Why not?" He asked, his cool voice and calm expression demanded simply.  
  
Kagura's voice quieted to a near whisper, as though she were afraid that they very walls might have ears. "Because Naraku threatened that if I told you, or anyone else for that matter, the things he made me do to get you to stop pursuing me, that he would have my sister killed. It's the only way he manages keeps me in his company, by using Kanna as collateral. He's been doing this to me since he took us off the streets three years ago, back when we thought him to be our savior for helping out two worthless bastard youkai half sisters."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He was familiar with Kagura's dark past. "He would really bargain with your sister's life?"  
  
"The bastard gets off on manipulation. You have no idea the things that man does." Kagura spat.  
  
"Kagura, let me help you." Sesshomaru insisted, reaching his hand across his desk to rest atop one of her own.  
  
The Wind-Youkai pulled her hand away from his touch. "No."  
  
Sesshomaru began to growl, a sinking feeling that for as much ground as he had gained, he was quickly loosing again.  
  
"I will not get you involved this, and I will not risk my sister's life." Insisted.  
  
"Don't you see there is no hope in this situation?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, his fist pounding his desk. "Whether Naraku somehow succeeds in winning Kagome's land and finds the Shikon no Tama or if he finds out that you and I are back together, he will torment you and Kanna. You will never be safe from his wrath." He paused briefly. "Come back to me, I will protect you and your sister." He demanded.  
  
"Damnit, Sesshomaru! I'm not going to pull you into my personal battle. I won't risk you over the lives of my sister or myself!" Kagura exclaimed.  
  
Sesshomaru's body went rigid. Did she really just say that? Did she really just admit that he was more important to her than even the lives of her family and herself? Surely she knew what that translated into.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had vaulted his body across his desk and pulled Kagura from her chair, crushing her against the wall of his office with his own body. "You just admitted you'd give yourself to me."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Sesshomaru." Kagura spat, trying to look away from him in the little space she had, trying to calm her beating heart that pounded for him while his body was pressed so tightly against her own.  
  
"You should be as aware of it as I am, that in the youkai language, there is only one way I can take that." He said, pushing his face closer to hers, demanding that she submit and grant him access.  
  
As Sesshomaru claimed her lips for the first time in more than a year, another tear slid down Kagura's face as her body began to shake. The impact of being away from his arms for so long began to lessen as she relaxed in his hold.  
  
She felt his long nails gently scratching along her back, tugging at her suit jacket. One of his legs separated her own and she felt his muscular thigh press against her crotch. Almost subconsciously, she felt herself rocking her hips towards him. Her head tipped back as Sesshomaru's lips traveled down to her throat, sucking and kissing his way to her ear lobe.  
  
Kagura ran her long fingers through Sesshomaru's long, silky hair, dimly aware that he had begun to unbutton her blouse. Drunk on being surrounded by her past lover's passion, she found herself caressing his chest as his hand slipped across her breast.  
  
Sesshomaru gently bit Kagura's lip with his canines, the sharp fang slicing through the skin. Tasting her own blood in her mouth, she came back to reality. She pushed him back weakly with the palms of her hands. Sesshomaru frowned at her.  
  
"We can't do this." She said flatly, desperately picking up her mask of indifference once more.  
  
"Yes, we can, I'll show you." He replied, returning his lips to Kagura's neck.  
  
The wind youkai pushed him back more forcibly this time. "Sesshomaru, no. I have to leave." She insisted. Turning sideways, she slipped from his grasp, rushing for the office doors.  
  
Sesshomaru began to follow her and Kagura turned on her heel, holding her hand out in front of her. "Sesshomaru, stay!" She exclaimed. "I told you I wouldn't get you involved in this."  
  
His arms fell to his sides, defeated. "It's too late for that, Kagura."  
  
"I can let myself out." She said, ignoring him as she distractedly buttoned her shirt back up. Swinging the heavy doors open, she called over her shoulder. "I'll inform Naraku that you refuse to keep Inuyasha from working on this proposal."  
  
Hearing his prospective mate leave hurriedly through the front door, Sesshomaru collapsed into the chair she had previously occupied, his nose inhaling her lingering scent, his fingernails digging into his palms. 'Now what?' He asked himself.

* * *

As Inuyasha's cell phone rang loudly on the nightstand next to his bed, the silver haired man moaned and rolled over. His eyes squinted from the late morning sunlight that filtered in through his windows, his hand flailing about as he searched for the source of the offending noise. Finally grabbing the phone, he flipped it open and held it to his ear.  
  
"What?" He asked, his voice raspy from sleep as he began to slip back into the land of dreams.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have counted on you." His brother's voice barked at him.  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud, slow yawn. "I don't need your crap right now, Sesshomaru. What's your damn problem?"  
  
"My problem is you telling that Higurashi girl forbidden information." Sesshomaru said, an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha immediately woke up, his eyes shooting open as he sat up in bed. "Fucking spies work fast, it's only been two nights! Listen, I told her for her own well-being!"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. "You do not need to explain yourself, just listen. Naraku sent Kagura to-"  
  
"That bitch?" Inuyasha asked coarsely.  
  
"Take it back!" Sesshomaru roared, infuriated that his whelp of a little brother would insult his prospective mate.  
  
Inuyasha knew his half brother wasn't kidding, even he would bow to Sesshomaru in this situation. "Fine." He mumbled. "But no wonder you're so grumpy. You're just frustrated that you haven't gotten any in over a year and she reminded you of it."  
  
Sesshomaru relaxed slightly before continuing, a bitter chuckle traveling through the phone. "Oh, and your record is any better? Last I knew, you were years in the hole."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Now who's bitter?" the older brother retorted. "Now listen, Naraku's response to your trespasses was to eliminate you from the proposal for the Higurashi Shrine, to pull you off the project."  
  
Inuyasha froze. "But-"  
  
"I told her that would be unacceptable." Sesshomaru said, cutting him off.  
  
Inuyasha almost dropped the phone in surprised. "How did you know I'd-"  
  
"This Sesshomaru knows more about your own feelings than you do, you moron." He replied in a bored tone.  
  
Inuyasha shot straight up in his bed. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Allow me to spell it out since you're too stupid to understand." Sesshomaru heard his brother's growl through the phone. "This Kagome is your chosen."  
  
"My chosen? Don't be fucking ridiculous!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He blew air through his nose. Imagine, that uncute, tomboy, argumentative female being his mate!  
  
"Believe what you want, just don't mess thing up with this woman." Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone loudly.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called, but was met with the click of his phone being hung up. The hanyou punched his hand into his pillow in frustration as the tried his hardest to ignore his brother's revelation. He shook his head, ignoring his brain, which told him otherwise.  
  
"No fucking way in hell." He said out loud before hopping out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Bagel?" Kagome asked as her tired helpers filed into the house. The busy weekend over, the workweek would bring a much needed decline in tourists, visitors, and therefore, work.  
  
The young miko flung a cinnamon raisin bagel to Miroku, who caught it like a frisbee. Sango caught hers in an overhand catch. Kagome almost faltered, realizing Inuyasha was carrying an open newspaper in his hand, but he managed to catch it by stretching out his neck and grabbing it in between his teeth. Kagome couldn't help but smile as his little dog ears twitched.  
  
"Wat. Am ah playhin fuhkin fetch naw?" He grumbled in between the bagel as he stuffed the newspaper under one arm and pulled the bagel from his mouth.  
  
"Like you didn't enjoy that." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Keh." He replied, averting his eyes as he tried his hardest not to think of his brother's words from earlier that morning. And yet, he couldn't ignore Sesshomaru's powerful revelation of Kagome being his chosen. Somehow in the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew that a piece of the puzzle was clicking into place. His intense feelings, the way she was always on his mind, his jealousy over that damn wolf boy…no wait, no way!  
  
Kagome stole a glance at the hanyou, knowing well enough that being grumpy was mostly an act that was simply hard for him to put down. She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure as her friends set about preparing their breakfasts.  
  
"Shall I toast your bagels?" Miroku offered to Sango.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Come on, Sango, that was perfectly harmless." Miroku insisted.  
  
"Nothing is harmless when it comes to you. I'll toast it myself, thank you very much." Sango said curtly.  
  
Kagome chuckled at the two. Sometimes, she didn't know which would-be couple was worse, Sango and Miroku or she and Inuyasha. At least with the taiji-ya and the houshi it was obvious that they liked each other. It was just that Sango didn't appreciate Miroku's perverted ways. If he could just tone that down a little, maybe things might work out between the two of them. She made a mental note to talk to Sango about it later.  
  
She and Inuyasha on the other hand, well, they had kissed in the Goshinboku the other night. Well, it was more like she had kissed him, but hey, he reciprocated, although he probably wouldn't admit to it, but she knew he had wanted it as much as she did, if not more. Not that a kiss between two adults counted for much in this day and age of course, not to mention something like having sex on the first date. Kagome dug her nails into her palm as she tried not to go down that road of thought. It was already a difficult enough thing to do under normal circumstances.  
  
She had even caught him sneaking glances at her from time to time, and that had to count for something, right? Hell, he had even bought her a car! Not that he didn't have money up the wazoo, but you didn't just do that for anybody, bet or no bet. But for the most part, Inuyasha kept his gruff demeanor and his impenetrable emotional walls up, especially when they were around others, as though he were afraid to show that he might like her.  
  
Not that Kagome knew for certain that he did like her, she just had this… feeling, and somehow, she was certain that he knew she liked him too.  
  
"Oh, hey, they're running a Takeshi's Castle marathon all day today!" Miroku exclaimed as he leafed through a tv guide.  
  
Inuyasha yelled the catch phrase of the game show, a smile on his face. "Don't get eliminated!"  
  
Sango got up and led the atypical group of friends to the living room, even she couldn't resist Takeshi's Castle. Entering the family room, Kagome took the big easy chair, and Miroku sat at one end of the loveseat, looking at Sango and patting the empty cushion next to him. The taiji-ya sat down next to the houshi with a menacing glare on her face.  
  
Inuyasha stood, looking perturbed with no place to sit.  
  
Kagome patted the ottoman next to her chair. "Sit." She chuckled.  
  
"That's two strikes against you in five minutes, woman." Inuyasha grumbled, not liking all the dog references. Despite himself, he couldn't refuse the offer to sit so close to Kagome.  
  
Right at the time Inuyasha's rear end would have settled onto the ottoman, Kagome kicked it to the side and Inuyasha crashed to the floor on his butt.  
  
"Bitch!" He snapped.  
  
"Jerk!" Kagome replied, smacking him with a throw pillow.  
  
"Oh, it's on, little girl." Inuyasha battle cried as he hopped up and towered over Kagome, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand as he pressed them into the back of the cushy chair, stealing the pillow from her clutches.  
  
For a split second, Kagome stared into his golden eyes as he held her captive. Both Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped at the sight. The sexual tension between the two was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife like butter.  
  
Instead, it was a sharp voice that sliced through the thick atmosphere. "Inuyasha, I know you're in here, so fucking come out!" A voice barked.  
  
They hanyou dropped Kagome's wrists, realizing he had been focusing on the woman so intently that he hadn't even sensed Kouga's arrival.  
  
The Lord of the Northern Lands suddenly burst through the front door. Seeing Inuyasha basically on top of Kagome, Kouga reached his breaking point. The lupine man quickly bolted forward and grabbed Kagome by the wrist, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Stay away from him, Kagome!" He spat at the Inu-Hanyou.  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you slimy mutt." Kouga growled.  
  
"Kouga-sama," Miroku began, standing to move subtly in front of Sango to protect her from the two males about to blow. "Please calm down and tell us what's wrong."  
  
Kouga snapped his head to glare at the monk. "You don't even know what your boss is up to behind everyone's back, do you, houshi?"  
  
"If you don't start explaining yourself now, Kouga, I'm going to be forced to remove you from Kagome's house." Inuyasha said, surprisingly level-headed despite the insults being thrown and Kouga's violent attitude.  
  
Kouga finally lost control of his temper, swinging his fist around at Inuyasha's face with incredible speed. Inuyasha dodged just in time, the edges of Kouga's knuckles brushing the tips of the hanyou's furry ears. Before Inuyasha could turn around, Kouga had thrown a roundhouse kick, catching Inuyasha in the stomach with the full force of his strength. The hanyou heaved and grabbed his stomach, but took the blow.  
  
"What gives you the right to talk like you know what's best for Kagome?" Kouga demanded, pleased at the sight of the wincing hanyou in front of him.  
  
Miroku forcibly stepped between them, pushing them away from each other with either hand. "Kouga-sama, look at Kagome." He demanded. "Does she look like she's afraid of Inuyasha or afraid of you?"  
  
Kagome had backed herself into a corner, a wide-eyed, shaken expression on her face. She prided herself on being a strong woman and so she struggled to maintain control as the two men had fought over her so intensely.  
  
Kouga's face drooped. He had obviously frightened Kagome with his violent outburst. He had become pretty familiar with the woman and had forgotten that she was not used to the manner in which youkai settled their disputes. "Kagome, I-"  
  
"Just explain yourself, Kouga-kun. Please." Kagome asked quietly.  
  
The growl returned to Kouga's throat as he complied and faced Inuyasha. "Call the Neko-Youkai off."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked moodily, still clutching his stomach tenderly.  
  
"I said I'm not fucking playing games!" Kouga shouted as Inuyasha's ears flinched from the intensity of his voice. "They've already culled one of the packs under my protection. Is that not enough for you?"  
  
A truly shocked expression captured the face of the silver haired man. "Why do you think I'm responsible?"  
  
"You bastard… because they told me that you personally gave them the orders to attack my clan in exchange for their freedom!"  
  
The room fell into absolute and utter silence as all eyes turned toward Inuyasha.  
  
Sango broke the silence by first clearing her throat. "Kouga-sama, I know you and Inuyasha haven't been the best of friends, to put it lightly, but do you truly believe Inuyasha could do something so cruel?"  
  
Kouga turned away from Inuyasha, not wanting to admit that the story from the Neko-Youkai was far fetched, even for Inuyasha, but for what reason would they have to lie?  
  
Kagome reached her hand out and placed it on Kouga's shoulder, a weary, yet strong smile on her face. "Let's talk this through."

* * *

As the train took them north, Inuyasha and Kouga sat with an empty seat separating them. Neither of the two would look at, let alone acknowledge the other. Kouga tapped an imaginary beat with his foot and Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
'Damn Kagome for making me go with this mangy wolf.' Inuyasha cursed to himself. He had told the stubborn Ookami Lord that he had nothing to do with the Neko-Youkai. He didn't even know them personally, though his brother had battled them alongside their father in an uprising when he was still a child. What would it take for Kouga to believe there must be some mistake?' He sighed at his thoughts, realizing he had no idea how he was going to diffuse the situation. Politics and negotiations on the battlefront were not his forte.  
  
Kouga himself was a mess of tumultuous emotion. He had the attacking Neko-Youkai intent to kill his brethren hanging above his head, but more than that, the woman he wanted for his own seemed to… to actually like Inuyasha. He had to try hard to keep from gagging at the thought as he thought of the way the two had acted of late, remembering the glances the two had exchanged, Inuyasha's soft voice when he spoke to her, and Kagome's hands finding any excuse to touch his person.  
  
Not able to take the stifling silence any longer, Inuyasha stood and walked to the other end of the car, flipping out his cell and hitting speed dial. He hated to admit it, but he needed help.  
  
"Did you call to tell me I was right about your chosen?" Sesshomaru mocked him.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Fuck off, I've got another problem."  
  
"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh, how does, say, the Neko-Youkai attacking the Ookami-Youkai under orders from me sound?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"What?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
The Inu-Hanyou sighed in frustration. "Yeah, Kouga came after me, furious. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I agreed to travel with him, up north, to talk to these schmucks."  
  
"I'll meet you up there." The Lord of the Western Lands said hurriedly.  
  
"This is my battle, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha protested.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted. "I have bones to pick of my own with the Neko-Youkai."  
  
"Look, I don't want to start a war between these three clans, I just want them to stop attacking Kouga's tribes so I can get him the hell off my back and concentrate on what's really important here!" Inuyasha reasoned.  
  
Sesshomaru growled. His idiot brother was right once in awhile. "Understood, but you need me there, I have information you don't."  
  
Inuyasha snorted loudly. "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
Sesshomaru promised himself that he'd throttle his brother the next chance he got for making him play twenty questions. "If I told you, you wouldn't need me. Now give me your destination. I'll fly out there to meet you."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
I was originally on the fence about using the Neko-Youkai in my story. I know they are frowned upon, being non-cannon in the manga, but they fit the slot perfectly, so they found their way in here. Besides, seeing as how this is AU, does any of it really matter anyway?  
  
I'd like to thank those that have reviewed so far. I've gotten some really excellent reviews and I'd love to know anything else you guys like or dislike, especially anything I can improve on, or even anything you want to see. I find encouragement is very helpful and really makes me want to get the next chapter out faster. And, I also want to know if anyone ever actually hit vw's website to see what the R32 looks like. Come on, people, the car is awesome! 


	6. Chapter 6: Three Strikes, You're Out

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land   
Chapter 6: Three Strikes, You're Out   
By: TruSuprise 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise. Additional Disclaimer: This story is rated R and is intended for mature audiences. This chapter contains lemon content. If you disapprove of such materials, please stop reading.

* * *

As Sango and Miroku went about their duties at her shrine, Kagome caught up on some… paperwork. She chuckled at the idea before popping a potato chip into her mouth as she lay hunched over on the floor, leafing through a magazine. Focusing on an article about popular voice actor, Yamaguchi Kappei, an old Ayumi Hamasaki cd played in the background.

Her mind wandering, she wondered if Inuyasha and Kouga had managed to kill each other yet. She didn't fully comprehend the situation between the Ookami, the Inu and the Neko clans, but she hoped that between them, they could rectify the situation.

The next salty chip was midway enroute to her mouth when she suddenly paused, feeling a nauseous, almost foreboding sensation that wasn't too unfamiliar. The feeling was soon followed by a soft knocking that came from outside the shrine office.

The young miko quickly hopped to her feet, stashed the potato chip bag, dove for the cd player remote. Turning the music off, she shoved the magazine underneath her knees, kneeling on top of it before she replied to the call. "Come in." She said calmly.

The shoji door slid open slowly, revealing the hanyou she knew to be Naraku Onigumo.

The memory of the conversation she had shared with Inuyasha in the Goshinboku nights ago came to the front of her mind. Perhaps Inuyasha was right and this man wasn't all he seemed. He appeared nice enough, very patient, persistent, calm and collected. Kagome had wanted to like the man, but there was an odd restfulness about him, as though he were waiting to unleash some unnamed power.

Kagome told herself to stop looking too deeply as she greeted the hanyou. After all, it was never good to judge a person before you truly knew them. "Naraku-sama." She greeted him warmly. "It's good to see you."

Naraku's hanyou senses screamed at him and he faltered momentarily before following etiquette and bowing from the waist. The woman smelled like Inuyasha. His scent and his being were imprinted all over her and if she was even aware of it, then she certainly didn't seem to mind.

Naraku forced his torso upright. "I was in the area and decided to stop by to greet you." He said as he sauntered over to the low table and kneeled down across from the miko. "I take it you met my assistant, Kikyou, the other night?"

Kagome smiled a false smile, knowing he was in bed with the woman as she fished around the piles of paper on the desk. She pointedly ignored the fact that Naraku didn't feel it necessary to acknowledge the fact that she and Kikyou were related. "I did, and I have her proposal right here."

Naraku eyed the manila envelope, still in it's sealed position. The damn woman hadn't even opened it. He tried his hardest to keep any trace of displeasure from leaking to his features.

"You'll have to excuse me, Naraku-sama, I haven't even opened it." Kagome began, looking at him with her big, brown eyes. "You offers are very generous, and I can only imagine what this envelope holds, but the bottom line is that I just can't sell this property. It means too much to my family to keep the Shinto tradition alive, no matter the amount of money offered."

For a moment, Naraku wished to strangle the woman by her neck with his own bare hands. Most of her family was dead, it was only her useless morals keeping her from accepting his more than generous offer. "Please, humor me and open the envelope." Naraku pushed.

Kagome nodded, she could at least do that much. She slipped her index finger underneath a corner and pulled her finger lengthwise, breaking the seal and separating the flap from the envelope. She pulled out the precisely folded papers and opened them.

As she perused the new proposal, Kagome was interested at the shift in Naraku's tactics. He had ditched the premise of building an apartment building on the shrine grounds and was willing instead to keep the property as a historical shrine. The proposal outlined details for an entire overhaul of the old buildings and refurbishing the shrine grounds. The pictures attached showed artfully rendered images of what the shrine could look like. It was beautiful, but she couldn't help but notice the plan was not too different from Inuyasha's, the main difference being that she wouldn't be co-owner of the land. .

She sighed, setting the papers back onto the desk. "Naraku-sama, this is a wonderful plan you've laid out, but…" Kagome paused, almost as though she was making her decision that very moment. "I think I've already decided to accept the plan offered to me by Inu Properties and Preservation. I've been working with them for a month now, and I've enjoyed their services. The money you've offered me is tempting to say the least, but it would not be the right thing to do after I've worked toward a similar goal with the Taisho's company for over a month."

Naraku couldn't believe the naivety of this woman. Here he was, handing her an opportunity that no one else would ever have, and she was turning it down for a second time based solely on a set of antiquated values no doubt fed to her from childhood. Silently, he cursed Sesshomaru and his company. They had more experience with historical sites and had won her over easily, knowing what she'd be looking for in the first place.

Apparently, he'd have to do things the hard way.

"I understand, Higurashi-san." He answered understandingly. "But, do not forget about your little brother, he will be starting college next month, correct? I think I heard that he was accepted into Waseda University? My, an Ivy League school at that. I highly doubt that any proposal offered to you other than my own can cover that bill as well as pay for your own daily expenses." He said evenly, stacking the papers neatly.

Kagome looked away as Naraku focused on a point that had plagued her ever since Souta had entered high school. The hanyou was right, but she didn't want to admit it. For all the help she had received from Inu Properties and Preservations, she was still unable to pay for the entirety of Souta's upcoming school bills, not to mention all the additional money he would need to get by.

"Before I retract my offer, I will give you more time to think it over, just in case Inu Properties and Preservations isn't what you think it to be." Naraku said coolly. When Kagome looked at the man with a confused expression, he leaned forward slightly and spoke quietly. "Do not believe everything that hanyou, Inuyasha tells you, Kagome." That said, Naraku stood and bowed politely once more before, walking out of the shrine office.

Kagome watched the dark haired man leave, wondering over his warning which didn't sound too different from Inuyasha's own.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga all ran at their top speeds. The Lord of the Western Lands seemingly flew from side to side, disappearing and reappearing every so often, as though he were phasing between points. His brother moved with bounding hops, covering most of the distance in the air. The Lord of the Northern Lands all out sprinted, a tornado of dirt spinning at his feet which continuously pounded the earth he ran on.

Kouga still wondered why the Western Lord had bothered to show his face. This was between he, Inuyasha and the Neko-Youkai. Sesshomaru had said nothing, save that Inuyasha was not responsible for the allegations held against him and that he had his own bone to pick with his clan's ancient rivals. In the back of his mind, Kouga worried that he might be being led into a trap laid by the Inu-Youkai built to assassinate him and throw his lands into turmoil. Without him in place as their leader, the Northern Territories would be ripe for the picking. The fact that he had no successor was an alarm that blared loudly in the space between his pointed ears.

Inuyasha's mind was awash in turmoil of its own. Between the confrontation with the Neko-Youkai soon to come, Kikyou showing up out of the blue, and a strange, almost itching desire to get back to Tokyo and be with Kagome, he felt he was being torn into three pieces. He only hoped his brother had the bargaining skills needed to bail them out of the Neko-Youkai threat. Not that they were a threat physically, he could easily pound the cats into the ground. The problem would be the repercussions he'd have to deal with afterwards in the eyes of the Youkai Council, for not only would he have attacked those weaker then him for no reason, but there would have been no proof that he hadn't ordered them to attack the Northern Lands. It would look very suspicious.

Sesshomaru seethed. Between his heated encounter with Kagura, his brother giving away secrets, and now the disgusting cats attacking the equally repulsive wolves, under what was said to be his brother's orders, Sesshomaru was ready to unleash his frequently felt, yet seldom displayed rage. But above all, one thought stood out above all others, the reason behind Kagura's betrayal. He didn't know him by name, but already he could smell the stench the cur had used to mark his woman with. He would never forget that scent.

The two Taisho brothers came to a skidding halt as the tornado that was Kouga abruptly stopped in front of them. "We're here." The Northern Lord said, a scowl on his face. As the three feline leaders approached the canine group, Kouga grit his teeth and began to make introductions. "Touran-sama, Shuuran-sama, Karan-sama, we three have come here to-"

Before Kouga had barely begun, Sesshomaru had launched himself at Shuuran, the large, round male, pinning him to the ground despite the feline's size and girth. "You filthy bastard!" Sesshomaru roared. "You marked my bitch against her will!"

Shuuran's siblings were ready in offensive positions, obviously wanting to attack, yet afraid for their lives to confront the great Inu-Youkai. Even Inuyasha was frozen in shock as he realized this massive Neko-Youkai was the reason that Kagura had turned his brother away. He wondered if he should pull his brother off the helpless youkai, but as he saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn crimson, he feared for his own life instead and let the Neko fend for himself.

The cat's fat body shook underneath Sesshomaru, the Western Lord's red, slowly elongating eyes reflected in his own.

"I know you are aligned with Naraku, scum, so I want you to look at that Inu-Hanyou over there and tell me who he is." Sesshomaru growled, his voice calm yet deadly as he indicated his brother with his eyes.

"That's Inuyasha-sama!" Shuuran yelped.

"And how do you know him?" Sesshomaru asked menacingly as his anger continued to take hold of him, his nose beginning to elongate to becoming more dog-like as his fangs grew longer and sharper each second.

"From the Youkai Council meetings!" Shuuran replied shakily.

Sesshomaru's unamused glare bored into the submissive creature below him. "Is that all?"

"Yes! Yes!" Shuuran cried, a single tear rolling down the cat's round cheeks to splatter in the dust.

"Is he the one who ordered you to cull the Ookami-Youkai under Kouga's protection?" The Western Lord demanded.

Shuuran took a moment to respond, obviously torn. "N…no." He finally answered.

Sesshomaru's claws began to tear through the furs covering Shuuran's body, stopping as they pierced the cat's thick flesh, the sharp tips burying themselves an inch into his skin as small pools of coagulating blood erupted from his chest. "Then who gave you your orders?" Sesshomaru roared.

As Shuuran summoned the courage to respond, tears began to freely roll down his cheeks, his face trembling. "It was the Lord of the Southern Lands…Naraku! Naraku Onigumo!"

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged surprised, yet understanding glances at the turn of events. Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he thought. It was obvious that Naraku was purposely trying to defile his name and create a rift between his clan and the Ookami-Youkai. The plot made sense, as it would be easier for Naraku to attack their respective lands when they were busy fighting with each other. His hate for the power hungry dark hanyou deepened even further as he clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

The other two Neko-Youkai siblings dropped their weapons to their sides numbly and looked at each other, clearly upset. It was obvious that they had not known the true natures of their orders either. Touran approached her little brother, carefully staying far enough away from the halfway transformed Western Lord. "You mean to tell me that you lied to us and our orders came from someone other than an Inu-Youkai?" She asked.

"I-" Shuuran began.

Touran wouldn't allow him to continue, cutting him off quickly. "You were working behind our backs for Naraku? After we agreed that once we achieved our clan's freedom from the Inu-Youkai we would never be slaves to another again?"

"Sister, please listen to me!" Shuuran pleaded. "He promised our clan power and wealth should we carry out his orders!"

"He promised our clan or he promised you?" Touran snapped. "That hanyou is evil and not to be trusted. You have put us all at risk." The Neko leader forced herself to look away from her younger brother, coolly eyeing the one that held him at mercy. "Sesshomaru-sama, Shuuran is yours to do with as you see fit. He is no longer a member of our clan. Exile for one of us is the same as death."

The Neko-Youkai's subtle request to murder the one who had defiled his would-be mate made Sesshomaru's youkai blood boil. At almost three quarters of the way transformed already, his youki spilled from his body. It had been a long time since he had felt the blood of another on his claws.

The body of the Western Lord suddenly rose to a great height as he crouched on all fours and began to turn to his true form when suddenly, a single image shot across his dark thoughts. Rin. His adopted daughter would be very upset. How would she feel knowing her father had murdered a living being? She would never allow him to hug her with those hands again. Though the thought made him feel weak, he wondered if killing this disgusting creature would change the fact that Kagura had been taken against her will.

His body reluctantly shrunk back to its humanoid form and the Lord of the Western Lands fell to his knees, all his features restored. Shuuran still trembling in a fetal position on the ground, he slowly stood and turned to Touran and Karan. "He is yours to exile. And your freedom is granted. The Inu-Youkai have long had no use for you. It is time to end this ridiculous hatred. I expect that you will be leaving these lands immediately."

Touran and Karan each respectively bowed to the Western Lord. Karan then pulled a long chain from a pile on the ground and secured it around her brother's neck harshly. Despite their family ties, the defector brother would be put to death.

Realizing that Sesshomaru had already left the clearing, Kouga and Inuyasha had to jog to catch up.

* * *

Taking a breather underneath the Goshinboku, Sango leaned her back against Miroku's as she chugged the last of her iced coffee. The sun was beginning to set on the Higurashi Shrine and what was left of the cherry blossoms, a full week past their peak bloom, floated to the ground in a lackadaisical dance repeated yearly since the beginning of time.

"Miroku? What do you think is going to happen?" Sango asked quietly, unsure of herself.

The houshi looked to the sky thoughtfully, enjoying the woman's warmth radiating through his back. "Well, we could get married immediately, but let's wait at least a year for the first of our children. I figure I'll need at least that long to get my finances in order to buy you a house, and-"

"Houshiiiii-samaaaa…" Sango's voice threatened.

Miroku could feel Sango shaking behind him, no doubt she was blushing deep crimson in embarrassment by now. 'If only she would understand that I'm not kidding!' Miroku moaned to himself.

"I was referring to Kagome and her land in the middle of the power struggle." Sango said between clenched teeth.

Miroku sighed as he forced his mind to get back on track. "I just don't know. I expected more of a fight out of Naraku, but he hasn't been very aggressive in pursing Kagome it seems. I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything more drastic."

Drastic?" A disembodied voice called from beyond the horizon before revealing Kouga's brown haired head as he approached the apex of the stairs. "You mean as in convincing the Neko-Youkai to attack my clan under Inuyasha's alleged orders?"

The houshi and the taiji-ya both stood at attention as the unlikely combination of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga reached the top of the shrine steps. They ran to meet the trio of youkai.

"You mean-" Sango began.

"Yeah, it was all a plot by Naraku to try to ruin my name and start a war between the Western and Northern Territories." Inuyasha said grumpily as he relayed the story to his friends.

After learning the details, Miroku looked at Inuyasha with concern. "We need to tell Kagome." He insisted.

"Absolutely not." The sharp, authoritative voice of Sesshomaru pierced through Miroku's statement as he pointed his thumb towards his half brother. "This dumb half breed here has already gotten in enough trouble for opening his big mouth. Kagome is to be kept in the dark about this before Naraku simply wins the land by default in the eyes of the Youkai Council. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Kagome is in danger if she doesn't know just how dangerous Naraku is!" Kouga exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm.

Inuyasha suddenly looked up, haunted as though he had seen a ghost. He had always known her property was in danger, but it had never occurred to him that Kagome herself could be too. He turned to his brother, growling. There was no way he'd allow her to be in harm's way.

"I said no." The Western Lord barked, pinning Inuyasha to the spot with his glare alone. "Besides, Inuyasha, I have no doubt you will protect her and keep her safe."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his ego forcing himself to perform a complete one eighty in front of his friends. "What makes you think I'd go through that trouble for that woman, anyway?"

Kagome's light-hearted voice suddenly called out from a distance. "Hey, you guys are back!"

As the woman quickened her pace, jogging to meet the group, all the thoughts previously plaguing her mind regarding Naraku and Inuyasha vanished as soon as her eyes rested on the Inu-Hanyou. All the worries and uncertainties dissipated as they locked eyes for a brief moment before they both reluctantly dismissed each other in a huff.

As the crowd made room for Kagome at the top of the stairs, guilty smiles were displayed and choked words were swallowed among the five conspirators. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's cute short, lilac skirt and white sweater, his stomach twisting at the sudden, compulsive urge to gather her up into his arms and take off with her. He didn't know where he'd take her, and he didn't know why he'd felt it, but there was no stopping it and no ignoring it. The only thing he knew for certain was that the urge was stronger than anything he'd ever felt.

As Kagome's eyes fell on a youkai she didn't recognize, she almost dropped her bottle of soda over how much he resembled Inuyasha. He stepped towards her, his long, silver hair flowing behind him. His golden eyes were so like the Inu-Hanyou she knew so well that Kagome almost allowed herself to get lost in their depths.

"You must be Higurashi Kagome-san. This Sesshomaru is pleased to meet you." The Inu-Youkai introduced himself in a deep voice as he bowed from the waist.

'He's so unlike Inuyasha!' Her mind screamed at her as she examined the polite, well-mannered youkai. "You must be Inuyasha's brother." Kagome said shyly.

"Half brother." Inuyasha clarified grumpily, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger sibling. "Please pay no mind to this rude heathen."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh, please. We all know Inuyasha is as harmless as a puppy."

Inuyasha choked in surprise. No longer able to play cool and collected, he snapped and glared at Kagome. "Okay, you asked for it, little girl. That's the third dog reference you've made in one day. Three strikes, you're out!" He exclaimed, animatedly pointing at the young woman.

"Well I guess I can't go anywhere seeing as how I'm on my property, so that means you're out!" Kagome retorted.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but shed a small, yet genuine smile at the strong, cheerful woman Inuyasha had chosen, even as he watched his brother about to fly off the handle. He noted the fire that radiated in Kagome's aura as she argued with Inuyasha, her determination to not back down to his abrasiveness, and he couldn't help but notice the poorly hidden passion she held for him behind her eyes. Yes, his brother had finally met his match.

* * *

Inside the house, Kagome and Inuyasha occupied the two farthest ends of the kitchen as everyone sipped hot tea. The chilly spring night air wafted through the open windows, a three-quarters waning moon shedding a luminescent light through the screens.

"So it was all a misunderstanding?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru and Kouga recounted the story of stopping the Neko-Youkai from attacking Kouga's clan.

"Yes. Apparently, one of their leaders was power hungry and simply falsely accused Inuyasha with the intent of starting a war. " Sesshomaru said matter of factly before taking a sip of his tea.

Kouga nodded, although he despised lying, or in this case, withholding the entire truth. "But it's alright now. We um… we talked things out and they returned to their lands, and Sesshomaru here even granted them their freedom."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I had nothing to do with their slavery to begin with. That was nothing more than a foolish grudge that they held from centuries past to begin with." He said simply.

As humans knew little of the inner workings of the youkai community, Kagome had felt out of the loop since she had been thrust in between all these amazing beings. Twenty questions sat on the tip of her tongue and she was about to ask one of them when Sesshomaru abruptly stood and bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san. I do hope you will further consider my company's proposal. We would be honored for you to be our client. I do expect to see you again, soon." The Western Lord said politely, yet firmly.

Not waiting for her response, he turned to leave gracefully, pausing only a moment in the hallway to signal for his employees to follow. "I expect you will all follow me to allow Kagome to rest. It is getting rather late and you all have to be up early to work for our prospective client."

Once Sesshomaru had exited the house, Sango and Miroku followed suit after saying their goodbyes. Inuyasha paused a moment longer, exchanging a glance with Kagome. Whatever was behind his eyes was unreadable, but he seemed unsettled.

With a scowl on his face, the hanyou finally turned and walked through the front door, but not before casting one last menacing meaning glare to Kouga. Amazingly enough, the Wolf Lord simply nodded as though he agreed. Kagome wondered at the meaning hidden behind their silent body language, and she couldn't help but realize that Inuyasha had been terribly quiet ever since they had returned.

The riff-raff finally cleared out, Kouga placed his cup of hot tea on the counter and pulled a chair up to the kitchen table to sit next to Kagome. He leaned in to her with a lopsided smirk on his face. "So baby, it's just you and me." He said casually.

His cheesy line got a smile out of Kagome, but he quickly realized that she wasn't in a joking mood, and not only that, he was surprised to find that neither was he. Things had changed, and it had nothing to do with the confrontation with the Neko-Youkai. Instead, it was a certain Inu-Hanyou. He realized if he were to have any chance to tip the scales to his favor and win this woman, he'd have to make his move now.

Standing up, Kouga offered Kagome his hand with a confident smile. "Let's go for a walk, huh?"

Kagome returned the smile and followed him out of the house to walk the shrine grounds. Though the day had been warm, the night was cool, proof that the middle of spring still had its cold nights left to conquer. Kouga noticed the goosebumps that formed along Kagome's long legs and eagerly slid off his leather jacket, wrapping it around the woman's shoulders. The moon shone above them, three quarters full as it waned.

Approaching the Goshinboku, Kouga caught Kagome eyeing the tree fondly. "Big tree." He said, casually, hoping Kagome would take the conversational bait.

"It's probably older than you are." Kagome guessed, knowing at the very least since she had met her new friends that youkai aged differently than humans.

Examining the great tree, Kouga could easily tell it was much older than him. At the very least, this tree was probably around when his father was a young child. "Are you calling me old?" He asked in mock annoyance. "Certainly this tree is older than two hundred and sixty three years."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that really how old you are?"

The wolf Lord smiled at her. Of course she was naive in the way of youkai life expectancy, as most humans were. "Yep. Most of us physically age about one year for every ten we live."

Kagome thought to herself as she tried to wrap her mind around living that long when her own twenty-four years had already felt like an eternity. "How old is Inuyasha?"

Kouga frowned at the slight blush Kagome displayed at the mention of the hanyou's name. "He's only two hundred and fifty years old." He said, trying to keep any trace of bitterness from his voice.

"So that would make him twenty five." Kagome pondered before her mind finally returned to Kouga. "So, what's it like to be only twenty six and yet have over a century and a half's worth of knowledge?"

The Ookami shrugged. "Never really thought about it before. I think I've seen more things than the average human, and I have knowledge about my own clan and society, but for the most part, I don't think it's any different than being a normal twenty-something guy."

Kagome nodded her head as they slipped into a companionable silence, her mind wondering what Inuyasha had seen in two hundred and fifty years of life. Most youkai had never left Japan, so that would mean he had been alive through the World Wars, through industrialization, modernization, even the atomic bomb. Her mind reeled at the enormity of the thought.

Kouga shifted his weight from side to side. He could tell she was thinking about Inuyasha, and it didn't make him happy. It seemed that no matter what he tried to talk about, the discussion always came back to him. He was loosing ground, and fast.

Slowly snaking his hand out, he rested his strong arm around Kagome's shoulders hidden beneath his jacket. Feeling the woman freeze and turn to look at him, he saw a gentle longing in her eyes. Sadly, he realized she wasn't longing for him.

He instantly retracted his arm, a sad smile pinching his lips. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, she had barely even heard the handsome youkai's question.

Kouga smiled gently. "I said, you really like Inuyasha, don't you?" He asked, a twinge of hurt lacing his voice.

The young woman instantly blushed, dark pink spreading across her features. "Of course not! Why would I like that arrogant-"

Kouga placed a large, rough hand around one of hers, marveling at the size difference. She could be so loud and commanding, but when it came down to it, she was really just a small, defenseless woman. He wished he could have been the one to protect her in the times he knew were to come.

He had known since they had first met that Kagome was not his chosen, but that did not lessen his feelings for her. He had held out hope for the past month that the obvious attraction between Inuyasha and Kagome was no more than a passing attraction, but deep in his heart, whether Inuyasha or Kagome themselves would own up to it, he realized that they were meant for each other. Not that he liked it, but he supposed he'd have to accept it.

Swiftly, he leaned towards her and planted a firm, yet gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. He selfishly took a moment to inhale her vanilla scent as he memorized the feel of her soft lips on his own, knowing it to be both the first and last time it would ever happen.

Finally, he pulled away, and Kagome looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, her hand rising to her mouth. In those big brown eyes, Kouga saw too many emotions to name, but nowhere in their chocolate depths was there love for him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I had to." He said with a sigh. "I understand how much you love him, and I'll honor that. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens going forward, I'll be there for you. And for that ugly mutt, too."

Kagome was speechless as the love stricken, yet resigned youkai turned and slowly walked away on the granite path. As she watched him disappear down the steps, she repeated his words to the cold night air. "Me… love Inuyasha?"

Her words falling on def ears, she was too confused to move an inch. She snuggled into Kouga's jacket for warmth against the cold breeze as she asked herself what had gotten into the Ookami-Youkai.

But all she could think about was Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyou screamed his name before collapsing on top of his torso, spent. After spilling his seed inside her body, he reached up to grab her shoulders, rolling her sweaty body off of his.

Silently, he walked into the bathroom, toweled himself off and draped a robe around his body before entering the living room and leaning back in his leather recliner.

The moonglow filtered in through the sheer curtains, painting the floor and walls of his apartment in light and shadow. Naraku turned the television on, the blues and whites of the screen flickering randomly. Not that he was watching what was on, television was such a human vice, after all. Instead, he gripped the remote in his hand so tightly that its flimsy plastic construction was ready to cry uncle.

Even his saimyoushou had taken cover from the rage building inside of him. Not that one could tell from his cool, calm exterior. Though if one were to look closely enough, a vein in his temple was protruding and thumping wildly.

Deep inside, the being that was still Onigumo seethed that Inuyasha had managed to get out of his plot unscathed, and that alone made him almost as angry as the fact that he was still yet to have the Shikon no Tama in his possession. If anything, his failed plot would only bring the Ookami and the Inu clans closer together, and to top things off, he had lost the chance to fully enslave the Neko-Youkai to his own will. They would have been useful body parts in the very least.

He frowned, knowing that Kagome and Inuyasha were growing closer by the day, and no doubt, their possible union would make his life that much more difficult. He had only one strategy left before he would resort to using his full youkai strength and taking what he wanted, what he rightfully deserved, by force.

As the collective youkai that had taken over Onigumo's body and most of his mind regained its calm control, a plan to kill two birds with one stone developed in his dark mind. Quickly, Naraku grabbed the phone off the coffee table and contacted the first instrument of many to come for his elaborate scheme.

* * *

Inuyasha crept along the tree line bordering the Higurashi Shrine. It was slightly past midnight and he wasn't in the mood to sleep, his cocky brother's orders or not. The day had been long and certain conversations were at the forefront of his mind. The enormity of Naraku using the Neko-Youkai as puppets had passed, and now, all he thought about was the possibility that the dark hanyou might think to put Kagome in danger for the sole purpose of finding the jewel.

Naraku had so far shown no signs of ill intent towards the miko's person, but Inuyasha certainly wouldn't put it past him. The Inu-Hanyou realized he would not get any sleep that night until he had assured himself that she was safe in her bed.

Peering into the downstairs windows of the Higurashi house, Inuyasha saw Souta's bedroom light still on, no doubt he was studying for his finals. Looking upstairs, he saw Kagome's bedroom light on and he leapt into the branches of the trees to get a better view of her room. He could already pick up her scent that far away from the house, which assured him that she was at least near the house. He squinted his eyes as he searched her out.

Slightly worried that he didn't see her in her room, he glanced back and forth to make sure no one was around before he threw himself onto Kagome's windowsill for a closer look. Landing crouched on his toes in the small opening, he realized he had never before seen her room.

He took his time memorizing the details of the small, slightly crowded space. It seemed as though the room had been little redecorated since her high school days. Inuyasha guessed that had much to do with the responsibilities forced on her years ago.

A tiny lamp shed dim light on the little space. On her small bed, a thick pink and white comforter looked soft and inviting. He smirked at a small, white stuffed dog she had propped against her pillow. He idly wondered if she slept with it. The walls were fairly sparse, save a couple of posters of dated bands and a corkboard with some pictures of what looked like high school friends, judging by their uniforms. On her desk sat dusty volumes of textbooks, no doubt from when she had to quit college.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came from somewhere below him.

Suddenly remembering that he had come here in stealth, the hanyou yelped, forgetting he was balancing on the second story windowsill. His claws scraped the metal and plaster of the roofing as he bounced on the lower living room roof below him and rolled off the edge, falling with a thud to the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried, squatting down next to Inuyasha's prone form sprawled out on the ground face first.

Through the pain, Inuyasha wondered why she was so worried for him when he had basically been caught spying. "I'm fine." He grumbled, sitting up in an Indian style position. "That wasn't what it looked like."

Assuring herself that he was somehow unhurt from the long fall, Kagome arched an eyebrow. "You mean peeping into my room?" She asked cockily.

"Keh! I wouldn't peep on you even if I got paid to do it, wench." Inuyasha spat moodily.

When Kagome frowned at the hanyou, clearly peeved, Inuyasha sighed. How was it that every time he tried to be angry with the woman and simply ignore her, he lost control of his grumpy emotions for something less…familiar to him?

"Look… I just wanted to make sure Kouga had left you alone." He said, crossing his arms grumpily. It wasn't completely the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"So you are jealous, aren't you?" Kagome taunted, leaning closer to Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha faltered momentarily, his nose twitching, as he smelled the wolf prince in question on her, his scent still lingering around her body. Shaking his head, he summed it up to her being in his presence mere hours ago. "Keh! I am not."

Kagome smirked. She'd just have to reassure him that Kouga had left, though she thought it better not to tell him what they had talked about, it would probably only make Inuyasha angry. She also realized she ought not to tell him the fact the he had kissed her, even though it had been because he had realized his defeat. "We… talked for a while, Kouga and I. But he left a while ago, so you can stop being jealo-"

As Kagome spoke, something inside Inuyasha snapped. The weight of the tiring, long day bore down on him, and even through all the other crises he'd had, from Naraku's spies finding out he'd leaked secrets, to the threat of the Neko-Youkai, the only thing at the front of his mind had been this woman. Now here she was, just inches from him as they argued for no reason, when all he wanted to do was kiss her. Yes, he realized he wanted to kiss her and he realized almost detachedly that nothing was going to stop him. Not even himself.

Kagome was suddenly cut short by Inuyasha's lips against her own. Apparently, it was his turn to surprise her.

Not counting the kiss Kagome had initiated in the branched of the Goshinboku, it had been years since Inuyasha had last pressed his lips to another's and now, feeling Kagome's lips against his own felt so right, so perfect. It was unlike anything he had ever felt with Kikyou, and he wanted nothing more than to experience more of it. Yet when he pulled away, he instantly reverted to their normal mode of communication, snapping at each other.

"I said I'm not jealous." Inuyasha repeated, his brow crinkling as he looked into Kagome's eyes so close to his. "As a matter of fact-"

Kagome wasn't listening to his words after he had so blatantly and unceremoniously kissed her like that. Regaining her composure, she allowed her own true feelings for him to surface, and not unlike the way he attacked her, she returned the gesture, cutting him off by snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him with all that she had.

Dropping the angry façade that behind which he used to hide his feelings for Kagome, Inuyasha suddenly became serious, and pulled away from her, desperately wanting to tell her the truth behind the Neko-Youkai. He wanted to warn her that she might be in danger and to assure her that he would do everything he could to protect her. But looking into her blissful, happy eyes after their kiss, he thought it best not to worry her with it. The woman had enough to deal with without having to worry about a power hungry youkai too. He came to the conclusion that he'd keep his silence and protect her regardless.

Looking at his thoughtful gaze, Kagome noticed a desperate look in Inuyasha's eyes, as though he was dying to say something. She disregarded it, pleased when instead of talking, he merely replied to her aggressiveness by tilting his head and returning her kiss. She could feel a wild, raw passion radiating from him, and with what little miko power she possessed, she felt his aura surrounding and enveloping her own. She liked the feeling, and quickly acknowledged that she wanted more.

When Inuyasha felt her aura respond to his own, he was so surprised that he almost pulled away from Kagome. The miko was tugging on his very soul and it drove him wild as he pulled her closer so that she was standing on her tippietoes. His claws slid under an unusually large jacket that was draped over her shoulders before sinking through the back of her sweater as he fisted his hands into the soft fabric. All words forgotten, the two concentrated instead on communicating their feelings they'd been keeping from each other for so long through their actions.

As Inuyasha licked the edge of her bottom lip seductively, asking for permission to enter Kagome's mouth, his action drew a quiet gasp from her. The small sound of pleasure was enough to make him begin to fight for control, forcing himself to keep his hips still as he slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth, running it along her small teeth.

Following Inuyasha's lead, Kagome snaked her tongue past his and into his mouth. Tracing the edge of an elongated canine, she felt its sharp edge with her tender tongue. She found herself wondering what it would feel like on her skin.

As though he had read her mind, Inuyasha traced his tongue along her jawbone and down to her neck, kissing her gently the entire way. Finally, he raked his canines across the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. Feeling the lithe girl in his arms shudder, his ego got a hearty boost as he sucked gently, leaving small, red marks each time he released her skin, only to continue again elsewhere on her neck.

Hearing her moan, the hanyou lost a fraction of his control, his hips slowly thrusting against hers, his growing erection pressing against his jeans.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Feeling him pressing against her, she froze, shocked and suddenly unsure of herself.

Inuyasha noticed her hesitation and berated himself for losing his control and pushing her too quickly when all she had done was kiss him back. Hell, they were arguing at the time, and he wasn't even sure what had made him decide to kiss her in the first place, and now here he was, dry humping the poor woman. His arms left Kagome's waist and fell to his sides quickly as though he had been shocked with an electrical current. Though try as he did, he couldn't tear his body away from hers.

Looking away from her, his bangs covering his eyes, he spoke brokenly, dejected. "I'm… Kagome… I shouldn't have…"

"I… didn't say I wanted you to stop, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Her voice was so soft that if it weren't for his acute hearing, he would not have picked it up. Dimly, he noticed Kagome's arms were still clasped tightly around his neck. "Then you…" He began, meeting her chocolate eyes.

Kagome sighed dramatically, successfully breaking the tense atmosphere. "God, Inuyasha, talk about embarrassing me, I'm just trying to say I don't have much experience, okay?" She whined.

The blush on her face was irresistible to the hanyou, and he lightened up considerably, confident that he hadn't pushed her too quickly. In fact, she had even admitted that she didn't want him to stop at all. His lips returning to her neck, he boldly whispered, "I can teach you."

Through the muscles in her neck, Inuyasha felt her nod her silent approval.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured, distractedly. When his golden eyes met her own, she pointed to her bedroom window.

The hanyou nodded, a pleased smile on his face that his bitch had asked him to take her back to her den. He shook his head. It was too early to be thinking things like that, hell, he shouldn't even be having such Inu-Youkai thoughts for her period. With one swift motion, he swooped her off the ground, and with a bounding leap he had launched them into her bedroom through the open window he had previously fallen out of.

He led her to her small bed, nibbling on her lower lip as he backed her up slowly, the jacket that had rested on her shoulders falling to the floor in a heap. Once the back of her knees met the edge of the mattress, Inuyasha gently lowered her to the cushiony surface. Confirming that her pink and white comforter was, in fact, soft, they sunk into it as he gently leaned over, keeping most of his weight on one arm to prop himself up next to her body.

One hand caressed Kagome's temple as he brushed her bangs away from her face, his claws lightly brushing her scalp as he slid his hand down towards her ear. He grasped the back of her head gently as their tongues danced together.

Finding courage and inspiration through Inuyasha's movements, Kagome began to explore the hanyou's body, drawing her fingers gently along the length of his back, feeling his finely developed muscles through the thin red t-shirt covering his back. Her fingernails lightly scratched the back of his neck with one hand, with the other, she felt goosebumps form on his arm from her gentle caresses.

She weaved her fingers into his thick, silver hair as her nails found his scalp, massaging gently. Her fingers traveled upwards along the silky strands, coming to rest on his furry, triangular ears. She felt him suck in air as she gently grabbed the base of each appendage, his chest pausing in the middle of a breath.

Tentatively, she stroked each ear, scratching slightly at the base before working her fingers around them. She smiled to herself when Inuyasha shuddered and dropped his head into her neck, nuzzling her soft skin. Realizing how much Inuyasha was enjoying himself, she reveled in the feeling of being pulled into him as she played with his ears, relaxing in his tight embrace.

Feeling her stop as her hands moved to explore his muscular shoulders, Inuyasha pulled his head from the crook of her neck after gently kissing her collarbone. A low growl reverberated in his throat as he caught Kagome's calm gaze, their eyes meeting briefly in the dim light of the room.

He attacked her with renewed fervor, capturing her lips with his as his hand drifted lower, down to her shoulder, down to her waist, and then snaking back up to slowly cup her breast. Pausing momentarily to make sure Kagome wouldn't object, he felt her subtle cues for him to continue as she arched her back slightly to meet his hand.

Cupping his hand around her breast, he realized it was perfect. Not too big and not too small, even for her petite frame. Kneading it softly for a moment before using his thumb and index finger to gently tweak the nipple, he felt her shudder in pleasure as she thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Cursing the thick sweater that kept him from her skin, he quickly snaked his arm underneath the fabric, feeling the warmth of her flat stomach before resting his cool fingers on the smooth silk of her bra. Pleased that her nipple was already standing at attention through the fabric, he gently pulled, eliciting a hushed moan from the woman underneath him.

Moving to tease the other nipple, he ran his claws along the exposed skin beneath her bra, careful not to extend the sharp weapons he held. Cursing all the clothing separating them, he pulled his hand back out to cup Kagome's face. Looking her in the eyes, he silently asked her if he could remove the offensive piece of clothing by gently tugging on the end of her sweater.

She nodded, the blush that already danced across her cheeks darkening as she sat up her knees on the bed. Her hands traveling down to the hem of her shirt, Inuyasha stopped her from continuing. Seeing her confused expression, he whispered to her. "That's my job." He then grabbed the material and lifted it up, trailing his claws along her ribs as Kagome raised her arms to aid him in taking off the sweater.

Inuyasha's hands traveled around her back, resting on the clasp of her bra. He looked at Kagome questioningly. Once she nodded her approval, he popped the clasp open quickly and efficiently. Pulling the silky material off her arms, he examined the half naked woman sitting in front of him as the dim light cast shadows over her body. 'Beautiful.' He said to himself.

Seeing her shiver slightly as a chill breeze snuck in through the window, he covered her body with his own, taking pleasure in the feel of her soft skin. Kagome reached up and felt the warmth in Inuyasha's solid body so much larger than her own, basking in the feel of his weight on top of her.

Kissing her quickly on the lips, he started a trail of gentle kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, and to the space in between her breasts. Cupping one in each hand, he took a moment to enjoy the feel of the contrast between the smooth, soft skin and the taught, hard nipple.

As he lowered his mouth to her right breast, he heard Kagome suck in air as his tongue gently teased her nipple. His hands were ready as she arched her back to his touch, quickly snaking his arms underneath the small of her back to hold her to his mouth as he continued his assault. The sounds of her moaning in pleasure had struck him hard. It was obvious to him that he was pleasing her in a way that no one ever had, and that only drove him harder.

Unconsciously, he bucked his hips against Kagome and felt her respond by pressing her hips up to meet his. She parted her legs out of instinct, her skirt riding up as she continuously met his thrusts, Inuyasha's mouth still pleasuring her breast.

Almost detachedly, Kagome realized that she had gone father physically in her relationship with Inuyasha in just a month than she had in all the years she had dated Houjo. And she realized that she was loving it.

It wasn't long before Kagome felt a tight, growing sensation that she knew to be an orgasm building below her stomach, one that would far surpass any she had ever given herself. Kagome lost what little inhibition she had left as she quickened their pace, bucking her hips harder and faster, too frantic to think about shedding any more clothes. Pressing her silky underwear covered crotch into the bulge in Inuyasha's jeans, she lost control as went over the deep end, squealing quietly and fisting her hands into Inuyasha's hair, tugging gently.

As Kagome rode the last wave of her orgasm, Inuyasha lost control of his own desire to hold out, Kagome's hips squeezing him and her clothed sex pressed into his covered hardness tipped him over the edge. Pushing himself into Kagome's shuddering body, he bit back a grunt as he jerkily came for her.

Collapsing on top of her, his breath coming in ragged gasps, he rested his head on her collarbone and shifted his body to the side to keep his full weight off of her. They lay there in the silence, cooling off as they watched the shadows cast by the moon outside slowly begin to shift as the night wore on.

"We ought to clean up." Inuyasha finally whispered, but was met with Kagome's rhythmic breathing. He looked down at her sleeping face, so comfortable and angelic and wished he wouldn't have to disturb her. But spending the night in the clothes they had soiled did not sound attractive to him, and he was sure she wouldn't like it either.

He gently brushed her bangs from her face, whispering in her ear. "Kagome, wake up."

When the girl merely snuggled closer to him and nestled her head against his neck, he sighed, wishing he could just let her sleep. His mouth next to her ear, he inhaled a breath. "Keh!" He barked.

Kagome woke up instantly, arms flailing, smacking Inuyasha in the face repeatedly. Realizing there was someone else in her bed and that she had no shirt on, she panicked, not remembering what had happened. Inuyasha threw his arms around her before she could make too much noise and wake up her brother downstairs.

"Shh, it's just me, you nut." He said, reassuringly.

Feeling his strong, and now familiar arms around her, Kagome relaxed, lying back down on the bed. "Didja have to do that?" She asked tartly.

Inuyasha grunted. "If you want to fall asleep in these sticky clothes, then no, by all means go back to sleep."

Turning the idea over in her mind, Kagome realized he was right.

Feeling the chill air on her chest, she suddenly became acutely aware of her state of undress, a blush spread across her face. Inuyasha caught on, and covered her body with his. "You don't have to be shy, you know." He said, after a moment's reluctance. Though they had shared such an intimate moment, he still had to fight his predisposition and instinct to be standoffish and bitter.

Kagome nodded, though in her mind, there were so many questions. How far would they have gone had it not been for her lack of experience and need for release? Would this change their friendship? Did this mean they were more than friends? Did Inuyasha actually like her, or was he just reacting to her own desire for him?

Most of all, she wondered if they would do it again.

Grabbing her sweater, Inuyasha handed it to her, turning it around so it would be easy for her to slip on. Standing up, a tight smile graced his face as he extended his hand to her. "Let's get cleaned up, huh?"

After slipping the soft shirt on, she returned the smile and stood next to him. Silently, they crept down the stairs to the bathroom. Reluctantly, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to go first without him, though his Inu-Youkai instincts told him otherwise. They should be in there together, cleaning each other.

As he stood outside the bathroom, he wondered what this meant. He wondered if Kagome had feelings for him, or if she was just going along with what he wanted to do. He certainly had met women that were like that before, not that he had gotten around all that much, but Kagome didn't seem like the type to hop into bed with just anybody, especially considering she had admitted to not having much experience.

Once they were finally cleaned up, the couple stood in the hallway, unsure and awkward. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he tried to figure out a plan of action. 'What do I say, thanks for a great time'? He asked himself, frustrated. A glance at Kagome proved that she was faring no better, unable to meet his gaze.

Finally, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and threw his arms around her. The last thing he wanted was for one night of foreplay to negatively impact their friendship, let alone their business relationship. Kagome was surprised at first, but quickly responded to his embrace, squeezing him back for all she was worth.

"Kagome I-"

"Inuyasha I-"

They both started at the same time. The embarrassingly funny moment shattered the tension and they both shared a quiet chuckle. "You first." Kagome whispered.

"I want to stay with you. Tonight." Inuyasha blurted out. Wishing he could smack himself for his tact and lack of subtlety, Inuyasha faltered. "What I meant was… What I mean is…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, understanding the meaning behind his jumbled words as she looked him in the eye. "Let's get some sleep."

The hanyou breathed a sigh of relief as Kagome clasped his hand in hers and led him back up the stairs.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, so this is where Kagome and Inuyasha get pretty OOC, so no flames, please. Face it, if these two characters who, in the original series, would never even admit they like each other were to finally get it on together, it would seem out of character there too. I'm only doing my best to bring them together while keeping their attitudes and personalities in tact, so please, bear with me!

Warning for the next chapter: Lemon ahead, and I mean real lemon, consider this chapter lemonade, or the appetizer, if you will. .

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been so busy lately! We just brought our 9 month old German Shepherd puppy to her first show last week and she ranked number nine female puppy in the nation! So I've been spending all my time training with her instead of writing. I promise it won't be such a delay with the next chapter though. By the way, I feel it compelling to point out that if the Inu clan did hypothetically derive from a domestic dog (or perhaps, the other way around), I think it would be the Akita. I've heard some people mention the white German Shepherd, but the Akita makes more sense. Regardless of the fact that the Akita is a better fit since it is a Japanese breed, if it were the German Shepherd, Inuyasha would have HUGE ears! Just my two cents.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Own Good

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 7: Her Own Good  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.  
Additional Disclaimer: This story is rated R and is intended for mature audiences. This chapter contains lemon content. If you disapprove of such materials, please stop reading.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke Inuyasha from his deep sleep. Realizing he hadn't slept so soundly since he had moved to Tokyo more than a month ago, he snuggled deeper into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his neck. Why had he left the window open last night? It was freezing, and since when did his bed feel so small and cramped? Come to think of it, the last time his comforter had smelled this good was when Kagome fell asleep at his place that one time… Kagome?

Opening his eyes and seeing the woman in question snuggled soundly next to him, the memories of the night before flooded back to him. A smile teasing his lips, he gazed down at the black haired angel sleeping soundly next to him. Her eyes gently shut, her mouth slightly open, her chest rising and falling in measured, even breaths. Had he been able to freeze time, he would have. He would have stayed in her bed with her forever.

Unable to get the excitement from the night before off his mind, Inuyasha ached to rouse her with a special morning wake up call, but firmly resisted. He doubted that he would be able to restrain himself to simple foreplay, as enjoyable as it was, as he had last night. Now that Inuyasha had tasted a small morsel of Kagome, he wanted the full course, desiring to have all of her and officially take her for his own.

He shook his head. There was no way his schmuck of a brother was right about Kagome being his chosen... was he? Inuyasha had always kept a tight reign on his emotions, and yet three long years ago, he thought himself in love with Kikyou enough to marry her, despite his knowledge that she could not have been his mate. After all, a youkai could no more pick their own chosen than they could come back from the dead. After Kikyou had broken his heart, Inuyasha had promised himself that he would never love again, let alone allow himself to mate, and in do doing, permanently bond his soul to another.

Even if he would break his promise to himself, knowing that Kagome was inexperienced not only in the ways of physical pleasure, but of youkai customs, he reasoned that she probably would not like the idea of being taken by one, let alone a hanyou. Inuyasha tried to dismiss a thought his mind suddenly brought to his attention, remembering that her aura had been telling him otherwise as they climaxed together the night before. He forced himself to disregard it, telling his mind to stop betraying him, that Kagome had simply been unable to resist her own sexual needs, and that her aura was simply confused.

Either way, nothing changed the fact that he'd had a good time last night, and he was pretty sure Kagome had too. He was definitely attracted to her, both physically and mentally. But still, he refused to admit that it was merely just his own stubborn will and emotional walls that prevented him from acting on his feelings for her, from telling her how he felt.

Inuyasha balled his fist underneath the comforter, willing himself to stop thinking about Kagome. It was tiring for him to constantly feel like his heart and mind were at war with each other. For as adamantly as he would deny any feelings for Kagome one moment, the next, he was unsure of himself and ready to jump all over her and swear himself to her in both mind and body.

Knowing that if he didn't get out of her bed soon, he'd end up waking her the way he wanted, he planted a light kiss on her forehead before he slowly unwrapped her arms from around his torso. He decided he would let her make the next move if their physical relationship was to continue.

Stealthily, he crept out of her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Smoothing out his badly wrinkled shirt, he checked his watch. It was only eight in the morning. Plenty of time to stop by the local coffee shop and get some breakfast before going back to his apartment to clean up and meet Sango and Miroku to come right back to the shrine. He smiled at the thought of seeing Kagome again so soon.

Creeping over to the window, he almost tripped over a large, leather jacket that lay on the floor. He recognized it as the one Kagome had draped over her shoulders the night before, but something about it looked familiar, even smelled familiar. His nose scrunched up. Kagome's scent and even a little of his own had already overpowered the room and he couldn't single it out. Shrugging, he crept over to the window and shut it as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake her. Chuckling slightly, he saw her white stuffed dog lying on the floor, no doubt having been knocked off the bed in their excitement last night. He picked it up and set it down next to her before slipping noiselessly out of room and then out of the house.

* * *

His grande, skim, caramel macchiato with extra whip in his hand, Inuyasha took his favorite chair in the rear corner of the Starbuck's coffee shop. Kicking his feet up on a coffee table, he sat the cup in between his legs and made a show of opening his newspaper. Flipping through the pages, he found the comics and started reading, absently taking bites from a lemon scone that rested on a paper bag on a coffee table near him.

His mind not being even able to pay attention to something as simple as the comics, his gaze wandered to the door of the coffee shop. He watched as the business professionals came rushing in and out of the packed barista, briefcases in hand as they straightened their ties and checked their reflections in the window's glare. It would have been the image of him not more than a month ago, when work was the only thing in his life.

Popping another bite of scone into his mouth, Inuyasha turned his head to look outside the window, the peaceful view of the park on the other side of the street suiting him much better. The sakura trees had lost their pink blooms, and in their place, green leaves had become completely unfurled. The first of the oaks and maples had begun showing their bright green, fuzzy buds, standing in a stark contrast to the year round evergreen shade of the pines. As the sun glinted off the skyrises, it held the promise of a warm afternoon full of possibilities.

Yes, the morning couldn't have been any better. 'Well, if couldn't be better unless I was still in Kagome's bed, of course.' He amended, a smile teasing his lips.

He suddenly froze behind his paper, his twitching thigh muscles almost causing the top of his coffee to explode in his lap. He smelled her, here in the coffee shop. Kikyou.

Obviously, Inuyasha wasn't the only one with the foresight to move close to the Higurashi Shrine. It was apparent that Naraku had also moved closer, towing Kikyou along with him as he continued to pursue his would-be client. Inuyasha had to fight back a growl from forming in his throat at the thought of Naraku taking what was rightfully his. In a business sense of course, Inuyasha reminded himself.

Tentatively peering around the newspaper, he spotted Kikyou standing in line and pointing at a pastry. He was struck by the familiar sensation of an intricately blended mix of hate and desire as he laid his eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, he stopped and thought for a moment. He knew his hate for Kikyou had been stronger than his remaining desire to have her back for years now, but what shocked him was the realization that even the remaining amount of desire he still felt for the corrupted miko was not nearly as strong as what he now felt for Kagome.

Looking at Kikyou from afar, Inuyasha could barely believe he had once mistaken Kagome for the woman who had betrayed him. Sure, they were both beautiful, but Kikyou's cold eyes, lifeless skin, and flat hair couldn't hold a flame to Kagome's cheerful expressions, glowing complexion, and wavy, luxurious locks. He felt a shockwave spread throughout his body as he realized that the lust he had felt with Kikyou was nothing like the somewhat awkward, yet fulfilling passion he had shared with Kagome last night.

Fearing she'd see him, Inuyasha pulled his head back behind the newspaper, trying to sink deeper in the easy chair to avoid being seen. As her scent got closer, Inuyasha began to sweat, hoping she was planning to exit through the rear door. When someone sat in the chair next to him, he had to resist the urge to see who it was. He prayed it wasn't Kikyou. The last thing he needed was an argument with the woman who had wrongly accused him of being unfaithful to ruin his day.

"You can quit pretending you don't see me, Inuyasha. I could see your ears over the newspaper, fool." Kikyou said bitterly.

The hanyou lowered his newspaper slowly, setting it and his cup of coffee onto the coffee table next to him. "What do you want, Kikyou?" He spat. The amount of venom in his voice surprised even Kikyou.

"Oh, its not _what I_ want, it's _who_ _Kagome_ wants." Kikyou responded.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked irritably, how dare she speak about Kagome?

Kikyou registered his interest, his ears giving him away as they pointed towards her like radar. "I heard about what happened with Kouga."

Inuyasha crossed his arms moodily. "Keh! Of course you have, your boss tricked the Neko-"

"No, Inuyasha. I mean what happened last night between Kouga and Kagome." Kikyou interrupted, a smug smile on her face. Inuyasha's knitted brows and marked frown spurred her forward. "Oh, you haven't heard, have you?" She asked in a lilting, almost pitiful voice.

"Explain yourself now, woman." Inuyasha said, his voice hoarse and quiet, deadly serious.

"Oh, its just something I overheard from passerby's on the street. You mean you haven't heard everyone talking about the shrine girl and the Ookami-Youkai who got caught by police in the park in the throes of passion last night?"

Inuyasha's claws sunk into the easy chair, his eyes unfocused as two painful memories felt like they were kicking him in the gut. An old, bitter memory of betrayal linked to the woman sitting across from him and a new memory of Kagome smelling like Kouga before his own scent had washed over her. Suddenly, the image of the jacket he had seen Kagome wearing the night before hit home. It had been Kouga's jacket.

"Oh, I guess you hadn't heard, huh? She obviously wouldn't tell you that she and Kouga had _sex_ after all." Kikyou chuckled slightly.

'No.' Inuyasha said to himself. He knew the words Kikyou spoke were untrue to Kagome's character. 'I will not let my issue with trust doubt my confidence in Kagome. She's not Kikyou. She has no commitment to me just because we made out last night, but she's given me no reason to think she would ever do such a thing with Kouga or anyone else.'

Inuyasha growled at the chuckling woman sitting across from him. It took everything he had not to allow his rage to spill forth and start a scene in the small coffee shop. "What's so funny?"

Kikyou's laughter stopped abruptly and she stared the hanyou down coldly. "That it only serves you right, you bastard."

Inuyasha forced himself to concentrate, for as much as he wanted to call Kikyou out and knock her off her pedestal, he realized he first had to defend Kagome. He steeled himself not to let his darker side grab hold of him as he returned Kikyou's stare. Inuyasha had been working on rebuilding his life from the ashes that Kikyou had left him with, and he wouldn't allow her meddling ways continue to undermine his efforts any longer.

"I don't care what you say, Kikyou." Inuyasha said coolly, straining to reign in his emotions as he continued. "I would no more believe a word out of your mouth than I would a stranger on the street. You should know, since she is _your_ cousin, Kagome's not the type to have sex with someone she's just met."

Kikyou smirked bitterly. "Unless it's you?" When Inuyasha growled menacingly at her, she shot him a confident smile. "Don't think I can't tell, your aura is practically broadcasting that you slept with her."

Inuyasha faltered momentarily. Damn her miko senses picking that up. He switched tactics, trying to direct her hate back at him instead of Kagome. "You don't have to be so jealous about it, Kikyou."

Kikyou took the bait. "Jealous? Of you? Please, Inuyasha. I'm only happy to see you get your just deserts, knowing the woman you slept with fucked Kouga right before she was with you. How does it feel to be the one to receive sloppy seconds?"

Inuyasha disregarded Kikyou's thinly veiled accusation. He had long since given up arguing his wrongly accused betrayal. He focused instead on another thought, the thought that Kagome might bed another. It made Inuyasha cringe. "You're wrong." He insisted. "Wolves mate for life, and Kouga didn't mark her, Kikyou."

"So he didn't mark her, big deal. I'll bet he was just using her, not even wanting to mate her, and the little whore was just looking for a quick fuck." Kikyou shot back.

Inuyasha shook his head, disgusted that Kikyou would sink so low. Kikyou had always been cool and calm, but under Naraku's hand, she had become a very cynical and manipulative woman. She had learned a lot from the Southern Lord. Inuyasha's claws had sunk deep enough into the easy chair to bore into its wooden frame as he hardened his resolve. He would not allow himself to be swayed by this angst filled woman. That was what she wanted.

Kikyou watched as her lover of old seethed in anger. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Something deep inside Inuyasha snapped and he held Kikyou captive in a penetrating gaze. For three years he had cowered in Kikyou's shadow of hate and loathing. No longer would he allow this woman who had never really loved him, never really trusted him, to influence him any longer. It was time to call Kikyou out on her short comings and stop allowing her to walk all over him, something that Kagome had unconsciously given him the strength and the confidence to accomplish.

"Truth?" Inuyasha asked bitterly. "What do you know about truth?" He spat. "I trust her, Kikyou, and you don't know the first thing about trust." Kikyou's shocked expression pleased the hanyou and he stood to confidently stare down at her. "I'm not taking your crap anymore when all you've ever done is hurt me."

Inuyasha felt a rush shoot through him, having essentially shut Kikyou down as she continued to sit there in stunned silence. He was tired of being insulted, slandered and wrongly accused. He was tired of wasting his hate on Kikyou when he could love Kagome instead.

Yes, he suddenly determined that he did, on at least some level, love Kagome. There was no more doubting it, especially after the mere thought that Kagome might bed another had caused him to want her for his own before another might try to lay claim to her. He shook his head, summing it up to his bothersome youkai instincts, forcing himself to dismiss it. He refused to allow his mind consider the implications of his realization any further. Instead, Inuyasha turned and walked confidently out of the barista.

Just like that, Kikyou, his ex-love, the woman he had pined for, the woman who had destroyed the past six years of his life was out of his system.

Once on the street, Inuyasha broke into a run. After this great accomplishment, his very soul urged him to find Kagome.

* * *

Naraku leaned back in his chair in the makeshift office he had created in his Tokyo apartment, his cell phone glued to his ear. He didn't have to time to return to his headquarters in the Southern Lands of Hiroshima as he balanced both his business and his private plots. Spread before him lay schematics for a skyrise building that housed both offices and apartments. It was the first time he had bought a schematic that had already been purchased by another firm before him.

At this rate, things were moving quickly, and it wouldn't be long now before the fireworks began. Momentarily, he hoped that Kikyou had heeded his subtle suggestion to irritate Inuyasha further, a cruel smile spreading across his face at the thought. Certainly the bitter woman wouldn't pass up the chance to do so. He had corrupted her well.

Momentarily forgetting he was making a call, Naraku snapped back to attention as the youkai on the other end of the line greeted him. "I've received your architectural drawings for the proposed buildings. How many signatures have you collected?" Naraku asked.

"Between all of us, we've acquired the signatures of about one quarter of the population of the county in her jurisdiction of Tokyo who would agree to the petition." The voice answered.

"Excellent. How long until you've completed your rounds and collected what I require to accomplish my task?" Naraku asked.

The person on the other end considered his question before responding. "Give me two weeks, Naraku-sama. That will be adequate time to finish collecting the signatures and drafting the plans."

"And how long for the proposed building permits?" The Southern Lord asked.

The youkai snorted casually. "That will be only a matter of days after the zoning decision has been established."

All together, more than two weeks was longer than he wanted to wait, but Naraku accepted the youkai's terms. This plan would not fail. He grunted into the phone. "I'll be awaiting your progress reports."

Before the voice on the other end could say goodbye, Naraku had already hung up.

* * *

Kagome slowly stirred and rolled over, "Inuyasha…" She murmured, cuddling up to something soft and white.

'Why am I thinking about Inuyasha?' she asked herself as she slowly shook off the remnants of sleep. The memories of the night before suddenly rushed back to her and she snapped her eyes open, hoping to see the Inu-Hanyou she'd grown to know so well. She frowned when her gaze met her stuffed dog, Kiba instead of Inuyasha. She smiled at the toy for a moment, it had been a birthday present given to her by her grandfather years ago.

Kagome sat up, looking for the hanyou and was disappointed that he wasn't there. Noticing that her perpetually open window was shut, she came to the conclusion that Inuyasha had already left. She sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers up to her neck and cuddling Kiba to her chest.

A blush rose to her cheeks as Kagome recalled what she had shared with Inuyasha the night before. All things considered, they hadn't done much, but he had been right, he had taught her, and she had been an eager student. A little too eager, perhaps, because it had ended so quickly thanks to her inexperience. Still, it wasn't often that she wasn't in the teacher position, and she smiled at the irony of it all. Her lips rose in an eager smile, perhaps she would get another lesson from him some time, soon, and perhaps he'd teach her more.

Kagome could smell Inuyasha's unique, musky scent everywhere. It was on the comforter, on the sheets and even on herself. His scent made her feel strangely comfortable and protected, and she reveled in the sensations it evoked. Suddenly, a strong, and somewhat dizzying sensation struck her. After last night, there was no more doubting that her feelings for the hanyou had grown into love. For a moment, she didn't know whether to cry over falling for the rude, obnoxious jerk, or rejoice that she had fallen for his carefully hidden strong points such as his gentleness and complexity. She had to chuckle at her own indecisive nature. She figured she'd come to no conclusion any time soon, so she tried not to think about it too hard.

Still, one nagging thought continued to bother her. Why had Inuyasha left without at least saying goodbye? Did he regret what they had done last night? Was she that bad at foreplay? Kagome shook her head, hugging Kiba even closer to her. It was senseless to worry about it. Inuyasha was blunt and tactless. If he had a problem with what they'd done, she'd have known about it.

She was pretty sure that whatever they had shared last night would stay between just them, and frankly, she'd prefer it that way. Though the idea of a committed relationship with the hanyou was more than a little tempting, she realized she was just too busy for the commitment. 'Right?' She asked herself as though she was trying to force her heart to agree with her mind. Besides, Inuyasha certainly didn't seem like the type to want to broadcast personal information. In fact, she was sure he was probably currently on his way to meet up with Sango and Miroku, as though he had slept in his own apartment last night, no different than what she had done after leaving his apartment the morning after having had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Yes." She said out loud to herself as she hoisted herself out of her bed.

A hot bath and cup of coffee did wonders for Kagome and soon after, she sat at the kitchen table. A piece of toast in her mouth, she read the paper, or more specifically the comics. She had long since come to the conclusion that she wouldn't worry about what was going on between her and Inuyasha until she absolutely had to, which she expected certainly wouldn't be any time in the near future.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked as he suddenly burst through the front door and stomped down the hallway, huffing and puffing as though he'd been running for miles.

Kagome's toast fell out of her mouth and into her coffee with a splash. "Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

The hanyou didn't answer her. Instead, he marched right up to her, pulled her out of her chair and crushed her to his body in a tight embrace.

'Or, maybe I'll have to deal with it right now.' Kagome realized.

* * *

Miroku knocked on Sango's door loudly, cursing Inuyasha for the umpteenth time that they had gotten separate apartments instead of just renting a house together. He had argued with the stubborn hanyou for hours, pointing out how economical it would be to share one place instead of having to pay for three separate ones. It would cut down on company costs, he had argued.

But, alas, Inuyasha had persisted, claiming that not only was money not an issue, but he refused to be woken up every morning by Sango's screams after catching Miroku peeping on her or copping a feel over breakfast. After the first time they had tried that tactic, Sango had sworn she would never live in the same house with Miroku again. She had claimed she wanted to keep a deadbolt and a wall between herself and Miroku at all costs.

The houshi sighed. His perversion and need to touch was as ingrained in him as Inuyasha's inherent grumpiness and bitter remarks. It was even as difficult to suppress as Sango's tendency to attack physically when offended. True, when it came to Miroku's dealings with Sango, his actions triggered hers, but it was still very much the same thing. Try as he might, and contrary to Sango's beliefs, he had tried, he had never been able to suppress his lecherous tendencies.

Sango opened her door and eyed Miroku suspiciously. The houshi smiled brightly at the taiji-ya. He never officially smiled until he had seen his goddess. Even the weary woman couldn't help but return his contagious smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

Sango threw her backpack containing her taiji-ya clothing over her shoulder and stepped into the hallway before locking her door. "Let's get Inuyasha and we're off. He's driving us today, right?"

Miroku nodded. Though the shrine was but a fifteen minute walk away, Inuyasha often times would drive them just to get behind the wheel of his new car, as he had since traded in his high price tag Mercedes for the same car that he bought Kagome, the VW R32, only instead of the deep blue, his was a brilliant shade of red. Needless to say, his friends had been surprised that he had traded in his luxury sports car for a manual transmission hatchback, but it made their boss happy and anything that kept Inuyasha in good spirit kept them in good spirits.

Miroku led the way as they walked to Inuyasha's apartment, easily identified as the only one in the hallway without a welcome mat. He knocked lightly and then waited a moment. Not hearing even the sounds of the hanyou rustling around or just jumping out of bed, which had happened on more than one occasion, he knocked louder, still to no avail.

Minutes later, it was clear that Inuyasha wasn't in the apartment. "Uh oh." Sango said darkly.

"What?" Miroku asked.

Sango turned to catch Miroku's concerned gaze. "What if he caved in and went back to Kagome's to tell her about what really happened?"

"You don't think that he… didn't come home last night, do you?" The houshi asked suggestively.

Sango tilted her head, thinking. "Why, just because Naraku was controlling the Neko-Youkai?"

The houshi sighed. Did he have to spell it out? "What I meant was-"

Sango gasped, sucking in air. "You don't think that… he and Kagome…"

Miroku nodded. Had the suggestion come from his mouth, he would probably be feeling the effects of Sango's attack by now. The two looked at each other, questioning looks on their faces as they pondered the possibilities.

"No way." They each said at the same time, neither one of them able to imagine either Kagome or Inuyasha giving in to the other enough to have any kind of a physical relationship short of a wrestling match. Sango and Miroku's crisp laughter echoed in the hallway.

"In any case, I guess we're walking. Inuyasha will catch up eventually." Miroku said, blowing a breath from his mouth loudly as he hefted his own backpack. "Your hand, milady?" He asked in a corny manner, extending his own to Sango.

Sango looked in his bright eyes and smiled. What could it hurt? She reached her hand out towards Miroku and twined his fingers in between her own as they walked side by side to the stairs.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from each other at the kitchen table, Inuyasha holding a cup of coffee that went untouched as he relayed the details of his run in with Kikyou.

"I can't believe she said that about me." She said quietly, examining the scratches in the table. For a woman with such a pure and kind soul, she couldn't imagine anyone, let alone a family member being so cruel.

"Keh, don't take it personally. I'm sure she only said it to piss me off." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome nodded, though she was still offended. She stole a glance at Inuyasha's eyes, gauging his emotions as he spoke about Kikyou. She saw the anger and sadness she had associated with him speaking of her before, but now there was something else in his golden eyes that she couldn't place. "So how did you leave it with her?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed and paused, unable to meet her questioning gaze as he gave her a much abbreviated version of what he told Kikyou. "I uh, told her that I didn't believe her. That you weren't that kind of person, and that…"

"That what?" Kagome prodded him.

"That I trusted you wouldn't do something like that." Inuyasha blurted out, finally meeting her eyes.

The young woman looked into the hanyou's golden eyes, a surprised expression on her face. She knew that for Inuyasha to trust her, he had overcome a great personal barrier. In fact, she was happier that he had learned to trust than she was that it was her that he trusted in. Finally, she placed the nameless emotion that Inuyasha poorly hid behind his eyes. Freedom and pride. He had freed himself from the anchor that was Kikyou, and he was proud that he had stood up for Kagome's honor.

Kikyou's rumor hitting home, Kagome abruptly realized there was something that she had to clarify and get off her chest, something she had wanted to tell Inuyasha the night before when they had gotten distracted with each other. She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "You know, Kouga and I…" She began.

"He stuck around last night." Inuyasha completed for her. "I know, I smelled him on you."

"Oh." Kagome responded, remembering his Inu-Hanyou abilities. "Yeah, and he lent me his jacket too, he made me put it on because it was so cold outside."

"Outside?" Inuyasha asked, biting back Kikyou's rumor.

She felt Inuyasha's questioning gaze on her. "Well, he stayed for a little while after you guys left, and we went outside for a walk."

"Alone?" Inuyasha barked.

"I thought you said you trusted me." Kagome said testily.

Inuyasha raised his hands in defense. "I do, I do." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

Although he wouldn't have admitted as much, it was obvious that the hanyou was only being so inquisitive because he was jealous and tense, not because he was accusing her. Kagome understood how hard it must have been for Inuyasha not to get sucked into Kikyou's lie, especially with all the evidence piled against her. Kagome easily forgave him, though she looked at him crossly before she continued. "We were talking about you, and he… well, he kinda made a move on me."

"What the hell did he do? Did he touch you?" Inuyasha asked as he stood, pounding the kitchen table with his fist. "I'll rip his arms off!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he sat, fuming.

"He put his arm around me, and… he kissed me."

"He what?!" Inuyasha barked loudly, his voice bouncing off the appliances in the kitchen.

"Would you let me finish?" Kagome asked, raising her voice. Waiting for him to regain his composure, she continued. "I think the kiss was just symbolic of him giving up on pursuing me. Afterwards, he told me that he knew that I… I cared for you, Inuyasha. He said he'd honor that, and that he'd be there… for either of us if we needed him."

"Oh…" Inuyasha said, trailing off. He really had believed in Kagome, even before she had explained the situation to him, but he felt much better knowing why she had smelled like Kouga the night before.

The fact that Kagome had told him that Kouga knew that she liked Inuyasha had just sunk in for the Inu-Hanyou and he realized that Kagome had, in a round about manner admitted that she liked him. That Kouga would back off and honor them without being forced into it shocked him. Although he would not have expected the Northern Lord to back off unless he had physically marked and mated Kagome, which was a youkai thing to do, he acknowledged that Kouga was honoring Kagome's feelings in the very least, and for that, he was appreciative.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, getting his attention. "I want you to know it means a lot to me that you really trust me… and thanks for standing up for me to Kikyou."

The hanyou nodded, forcing all other thoughts from his head. "I told her that I was through with her."

Kagome was shocked that he had said something so major so nonchalantly. "You what?" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I took your advice." He said plainly. "I told her that I wasn't going to take her crap anymore, that I'd spent too long already being controlled by her hate."

"My advice was to leave her in the past, not to tell her you aren't going to take her crap anymore." Kagome said dryly.

"Keh, same difference." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled at the moody hanyou. If he wasn't making a big deal out of the situation, she wouldn't either. "I'm glad you've gotten over Kikyou."

Her infectious smile spread to Inuyasha, and he gave her a lopsided grin. In all honesty, he felt like a new man. He no longer had the dark cloud that was Kikyou hanging over his head and it seemed he had some kind of relationship budding with Kagome. Yes, for a change, everything was going right.

Realizing that his cup was full of cold coffee, Kagome stood, walking around to Inuyasha's side of the table. "Let me get you a fresh cup." She said, reaching for his mug.

When he grabbed her by the wrist before she could reach the cup's handle, she looked at him questioningly, tilting her head slightly as his grin spread, one sharp fang poking over his lip. Kikyou was history in his mind, and right now, the only one that existed in his world was the amazing woman standing in front of him.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled Kagome towards him by her small wrist and twisted her so that she landed in his lap with a small squeak of surprise. Easily supporting her weight on his legs, he stared into her eyes as her free hand rested on his shoulder.

The constant pull his soul felt from Kagome's own strengthened and Inuyasha could no longer ignore it as he pulled her towards him roughly and kissed her passionately. As the hanyou and the woman looked into each other's eyes, it was obvious that they both had feelings for each other but neither one of them were willing to speak their minds in fear that it would ruin what ever it was that they had begun. And so, instead of speaking, they reverted to actions instead, relying on body language to convey their emotions.

Getting over her initial surprise, Kagome swiftly responded, returning his kisses roughly. It was such a change from the slower pace of the night before, but it was that much more intense and exciting. She realized detachedly that she wanted more, her hands fisting in his red shirt.

Kagome had made the move Inuyasha had been waiting for. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and he knew it. Inuyasha pulled gently, yet firmly on her lower lip with his canines as she began to rub her hands across his chest. Snaking his hands through her wavy hair, he held her head as he tilted his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to whimper when Kagome began to caress his ears.

Kagome suddenly pushed herself off of Inuyasha, standing in front of him. For a moment, he was upset that she had left him, but when she tentatively straddled his hips, her short skirt riding up around her waist as she sat down on him, he let loose a moan of pleasure, his sharp claws raking along her smooth thighs.

She had to admit, she felt powerful on top of him as she purposely ground her hips on top of his, loving the way he whimpered with her movements. Gaining pleasure from her gyrations, Kagome dropped her head to Inuyasha's shoulder as she continued to grind into him.

A powerful urge prompted Inuyasha to open his eyes and when he did, he realized it was his youkai blood alerting him to Kagome's head resting on his shoulder, bearing her neck to him submissively. Before he knew what was happening, he had flared his lips and bared his teeth, opening his mouth menacingly. Placing his canines along Kagome's throat, he felt the grippingly familiar feeling of his inner youkai throb, only this time, it wasn't reacting to battle, it was compelling him to mark her.

His eyes bled red as he struggled to contain his youkai. He had promised himself, and he had his reasons that no matter how he felt for her, he would not mate this woman, and damnit if he wasn't going to stick to his word. He felt his teeth make contact with her neck regardless of his efforts as she began to thrust against his hardness quicker, small moans of pleasure escaping her throat making it obvious that she was nearing climax. She was making this too difficult for him to resist… she was driving him crazy.

"Kagome, we're here!" Two voices called in unison, cutting through the din of hushed moans and grunts.

He would have never thought he'd ever say it, but the voices of Miroku and Sango as they walked through the front door interrupting them was music to his ears as Kagome scrambled off of him and ran to the other side of the table, sitting down noisily. The temptation gone, Inuyasha's youkai transformation ceased, much to his relief, and Kagome hadn't even noticed. He scooted farther underneath the table to conceal his painfully obvious erection from his friends.

"What was all that noise? Sounded like you guys were playing musical chairs in here." Miroku commented as he and Sango entered the kitchen.

"Kagome, are you okay? You look flushed." Sango commented, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Ah… I'm fine, really. Just a little… hot." Kagome replied, cursing her inability to lie.

'More like hot and bothered.' Miroku said to himself, noticing the faint, yet noticeable hickeys on Kagome's neck.

He looked over at Inuyasha, just itching to slap his friend on the shoulders and say 'You go, dawg!' No pun intended, of course… But he knew the hanyou wouldn't appreciate either the dog reference or calling out whatever was going on between he and Kagome. The angry frown that Inuyasha cast at him that practically screamed, "Don't you dare!" only affirmed Miroku's suspicions.

* * *

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of the car, enjoying the scenery that passed by in a blur as they sped down the highway enroute to Kyoto. Sesshomaru had demanded that Inuyasha come back to see his adopted son and niece for a family dinner. Sango and Miroku, being part of the extended family, were required to return as well. Besides, it was a good opportunity for them to get away from work for a little while and go home to their own families for a visit.

What had surprised Kagome the most though, was that Sesshomaru had insisted that she come with his brother, or, as Inuyasha so adamantly insisted, half brother. Memories of Sango hoping she could become a part of the Taisho pack when they had first met, and Inuyasha trusting her with the knowledge of his human night when he had stated that only his pack knew about his secret came to Kagome's mind as part of her wondered if this was just another step in the natural process of growing even closer to Inuyasha and his loyal circle.

Her seat pushed all the way up to accommodate Miroku's long leg's behind her, Sango uncomfortably crammed in next to him, she realized the cars that both she and Inuyasha drove were rather inefficient in holding four adults. Despite the 'five passenger' label the car boasted, in reality, the leather racing seats took up most of the room in the cabin. She had offered to sit in the back with Sango so Miroku would have more space, but Inuyasha had been adamantly against it.

Thankfully, Souta was back at the shrine with Kaede, the two of them teaming up to give her the afternoon break. Souta had passed his high school finals with flying colors a week ago and was enjoying a month's break from school before his college classes started and Kagome tried her hardest not to think about the bills that were soon to be coming her way. There was a simple solution to that problem, that although it would not cover the cost completely, it would certainly help. She had yet to accept the proposal from Inu Properties and Preservation despite telling Naraku she was decided, which she was. She was just waiting for the right time to tell Inuyasha. When she stopped and thought about it, she had known Inuyasha for a month and a half now. She had gotten to know his friends, and was now getting to know his family. She had felt comfortable with his company, and more importantly, their intentions for some time now. Besides, she thought, there might be something more between her and Inuyasha than purely a work relationship, and that alone greatly interested her.

It had already been two weeks since she and the Inu-Hanyou had become romantically involved. It was still a private matter, as they had not even discussed it with each other, let alone their friends. They tended instead to only act on their feelings when in private, which wasn't very often, though admittedly, the two had made good use of what time they had. In fact, she had to give him credit for not pushing her into having sex. They hadn't quite pushed the envelope of actual intercourse, though Kagome knew that they both wanted it. Sometimes, the guy could actually be thoughtful.

Kagome was a patient, forgiving woman, but ever since they had become romantically involved, she wanted to know where she stood with Inuyasha. Even though they were fooling around, they still argued with each other incessantly. He continued to confuse her, each day he seemed to get more protective and possessive over her, yet for no apparent reason, he would randomly blow her off or insult her. Not that Kagome was much nicer to him, really.

Reading the highway signs as he sped by them, Inuyasha realized they were getting close to their destination. He stole a glance at Kagome as she peered out the windows, her hair blowing around her face from the cool air that filtered in through the slightly cracked widows and sunroof as trance music thumped in the background. He wondered what she was thinking about as he forced his eyes back on the road.

The nervous energy that was steadily growing within Inuyasha put him on edge. It had been two weeks since he had begun to realize that he was in love with the girl. However, his mental walls were still too high to tell her how he felt for her, and she was still afraid of getting hurt. Besides, he was still spending an enormous amount of his time trying to convince himself that the love he felt for Kagome was not as strong as his heart told him it was.

Inuyasha had already retracted his initial decision that he had made upon waking in Kagome's bed two weeks ago. He had worried that since he'd sampled her, he'd want to have all of her, but he had soon realized that it was even harder on himself to keep himself from her attentions. To his annoyance, it was getting more and more difficult to suppress his inner youkai during their make out sessions. In fact, the more time he spent with her, the stronger his love for her grew. He had felt himself steadily growing more possessive of Kagome by the day, and it was a constant struggle to force himself to back off. Even now he had to fight the urge to keep his hand on the shift knob and off her bare thighs that teased him from underneath her short skirt. She did all the right things that would drive a youkai wild, and she didn't even know that she was doing it. He had tried his hardest not to allow himself to make love to her, although it was difficult with her aura practically begging him to do so. He had since had a new fear grip him, a fear that should he actually be allowed to have all of her, he would never let her go again. It all but consumed him.

In fact, it was that youkai side of him that only added another intricate layer to his feelings for Kagome. His youkai demanded he claim her as his mate, it knew she was his chosen. Yet Inuyasha's human side feared for her. She was human, and fragile. She could be easily hurt by his youkai half, and even if she did still want him for some strange reason, would he really want her to suffer with having a hanyou as a mate? She might be shunned. As desperately as he wanted her, he used his concern for her own welfare as another wall to hide behind, another reason for him not to tell her how he felt.

He forced such thoughts from his head as he turned off on an exit just before the Kyoto city limits, driving down a road that eventually became a small, one-way street that wound high into the foothills of the mountains. No trespassing signs adorned the trunks of the trees above the dense undergrowth of the thick forest that belonged to his brother. His own forest had long since been developed on top of, a forest that had been passed down to him by his ancestors that had lived five hundred years ago. He realized it was probably no coincidence that a small piece of the land where his forest once stood now legally belonged to the Higurashi family.

Coming to a set of closed wrought iron gates, Inuyasha pressed a remote control and the heavy gates slowly swung open. Kagome's mouth hung slightly open as she took in the expansive lands of his Inu-Youkai lineage.

The tree-lined driveway eventually gave way to an ancient stone mansion, its architecture a strange mix of Japanese and Western design, surrounded by slightly overgrown, yet expansive gardens. The canopy of the forest around the large house closed in near its roof, surrounding the mansion in shaded protection. Coming to a stop underneath the covered portico, Kagome looked quizzically as a small, wide-eyed green youkai who, after some squinting and imagination, she determined was of the toad species, came running from the house, hobbling along with a gnarled, creepy looking staff.

"Inuyasha-sama, you're late." The sickly green creature said in an annoyed tone as he narrowed his beady eyes.

Suddenly, the rumbling of footsteps was heard and the dual front doors of the mansion swung open, slamming back into the stone walls as two young children stormed outside. Running right over the little youkai, they practically flattened him to the ground as Inuyasha got out of the car.

The children threw their arms around the Inu-Hanyou and cried his name, chattering rapidly as they each tried to win his attention. Kagome watched fondly as she got out of the car to help Miroku and Sango out of the tight back seat. Inuyasha was obviously trying to mask the biggest, boldest smile she had ever seen from the grumpy hanyou as the children vied for his affections.

Seeing the flattened, squirming youkai trying to get up, Kagome kneeled down and helped the little creature up as he dusted himself off, grumbling. "Really, that Inuyasha. He's been a thorn in my side ever since the day he was born!" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the poor toad's plight.

One of the children, a small, red-haired fox youkai that Kagome instantly recognized as the one who must be Shippou, detached himself from his adopted father and shyly approached her, looking at her quizzically. Suddenly, a broad grin lit up his face, almost as though he had approved of her right then and there. "You must be the Kagome that Inuyasha dreamed about before he left for Tokyo!"

"Shippou!" Inuyasha barked, marching over to the kit and bopping him on the head.

"But it's true, Inuyasha-ojichan!" The little girl who Kagome supposed was Rin said, still hanging happily on the hanyou's strong arm.

Kagome didn't know what to be more amused about, that Inuyasha had actually dreamed of her more than a month ago, or the grumpy hanyou being called an ojichan. From the corner of her eye, she observed Sango and Miroku trying to hold back their laughter as Inuyasha chased the children around in circles.

Sesshomaru exited the house and silently approached the miko. If his blockheaded brother wouldn't tell his future mate to make herself comfortable in his pack's den, he supposed he'd just have to do it for him. "Sometimes I don't know which of the three of them are more mature." He said as jovially as the Western Lord could, noticing the girl's smile. "Kagome-san, It's a pleasure to see you. Our home is yours. Make yourself comfortable."

Awe struck by the expansive entrance with its circular stairway to the floor above, the open foyer and marble floors, Kagome was speechless as she followed Sesshomaru inside. A particular granite statue caught her eye of a handsome Inu-Youkai in feudal armor, his long hair gathered back into a ponytail.

"That is our ancestor. His name has been long lost to history, but he is the one who died at the hands of Naraku's ancestor along side his Higurashi miko, your ancestor." The Western Lord told her.

Kagome could only nod dumbly, looking at a centuries old piece of their shared history.

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly, though to him, the action was a smile. "I'm sure you'll find much of the Western Mansion to your liking. We have many artifacts and pieces of ancient history that might interest you. Perhaps Inuyasha can show you around after dinner."

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the hanyou as the rest of the stragglers trailed inside. Trapped in their expecting gazes, he reluctantly released Shippou from his grasp, the kitsune landing on all fours before scampering to hide behind Rin.

"Keh." He finally barked in response, looking away from Kagome.

The woman rolled her eyes as she followed Sesshomaru inside the house, Shippou and Rin at her heels, fighting for the new woman's attention.

It was a short walk to the dining room, which was decorated in dark woods and earth tones. The dining table was long and wide and even with the china place settings laid out for seven diners and food piled high in the middle of the table, the table still looked empty, barely half of it in use.

Kagome was instructed to sit to Inuyasha's right and Sango and Miroku sat across from them. Sesshomaru of course occupied the head of the table with Shippou to the left, in between him and Inuyasha and Rin to his right.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised that dinner, while being formal in appearance and location, they were in a mansion of a youkai Lord after all, was a rather casual event. As always, Sesshomaru seemed rather reserved, certainly the most stoic of the bunch. Utensils flew to grab the tastiest morsels, plates had been passed, and at one point, a bottle of soy sauce had even been tossed across the table as they shared the simple, yet delicious meal of fresh fish, rice and vegetables.

Rin and Shippou's chatter filled the air, making small talk as they wanted to get to know Kagome. They had asked question after question about her hobbies, her likes, and her dislikes. She was surprised to find that they hung on every word she said. They really were two likeable children, and she felt herself becoming attached to them quickly.

Most of the food had disappeared by the time Shippou had crawled into Kagome's lap, much to Inuyasha's chagrin as his adopted son crawled over top of him to get to her. Kagome gave Inuyasha a cross face after seeing his grumpy expression.

"So, Shippou-chan, what's it like living in such a huge house?" She asked. Though she hadn't seen too much of the place yet, she figured that with such a large mansion and only four people living in it, plus perhaps some staff for upkeep, it really must be pretty empty for its size.

The little Kitsune-Youkai shrugged. "It's not _that_ big, really." He said mater-of-factly, pleased that he had gotten Kagome to chuckle. He took a moment to listen to her comforting heartbeat so close to his ear.

Miroku leaned back in his seat. "I have lots of fond memories of this place. I remember spending the night here plenty of times once I befriended Inuyasha. You think the house is neat? You should see the garage where Inuyasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama keep all their cars. I'd bet you'd like Inuyasha's collection, even if they are all automatic."

"Keh! That's only because I hadn't met Kagome to show me anything better yet." The hanyou grunted in agreement.

Kagome blushed at the round about compliment Inuyasha hadn't even realized he'd made.

"I used to spend hours in the weapons room, Kagome-chan." Sango said enthusiastically. "You'd probably like that room too, the Taisho family has an ancient bow in there I think you'd like."

"Bow? You mean to tell me you can use a weapon?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Does that surprise you?" Kagome asked, irritated. Inuyasha had been in a surprisingly foul mood even before they'd arrived. She wondered what his problem was.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat.

Rin brightly ignored her grumpy uncle by joining the conversation. "It's a pretty neat place to live, I've had some awesome sleepovers here."

Kagome regarded the young girl kindly. "Hmm, at fourteen years old? That must be a lot of middle schoolers that can fit in this place, Rin-chan."

Rin nodded. "Hell yeah, it is." Suddenly, her head spun around to look at her adopted father, her hand flying to her mouth, covering it as her eyes widened.

Her adopted father looked at her crossly but then cleared his throat, calling all attention to him as he let his daughter's foul language pass. "A long time ago, this place was full of our kinsman. It was our father's father's house first, dating back some thousand years ago. Of course, the building has undergone many renovations and a demolition or two since then. At the height of the Inu-Youkai rule in the Western Lands, there were likely some thirty to forty clansmen residing here."

Kagome nodded in awe, knowing she had so much to learn and was eager to know all that she could.

Miroku stretched and stood. "Thank you for dinner, Sesshomaru-sama. As for the rest of you, I hate to rain on your parades, but Sango and I were planning on going to see our own families tonight, so we are going to take our leave. Inuyasha, mind if I take out your M3?"

The hanyou smirked. "Sure, but warm her up well and don't put her away wet, she hasn't been driven in at least two months." Miroku nodded, trying his hardest not to misconstrue his instructions.

Sango eyed the houshi wearily. She was sure she'd hear something later about warming her up and putting away wet. 'I'll be ready for him…' She thought, cracking her knuckles. Finally, she stood, nodding to Inuyasha and Kagome. "We'll see you back at the shrine tomorrow around noon."

Their pack members and Kagome walked Sango and Miroku to the foyer to say their goodbyes. In the emptiness they left in their wake, Sesshomaru elbowed his younger brother in the ribs. "Inuyasha, I thought you were going to take Kagome on a tour."

Inuyasha sighed, his breath echoing in the expansive foyer. "Right. Let's go."

Kagome looked grumpily at the cross hanyou and fell into step along side him as he silently led her down the hall. She passed countless historical treasures and took in sights of age-old pottery, armor, paintings, and relics, more than enough to fill a museum. She guessed that since there were so fewer generations of youkai due to their long life spans, it was easier to keep precious heirlooms in the family.

Inuyasha spent little time pointing out the ageless and priceless artifacts that the hallway and some of the expansive rooms hosted, and when he did speak, it was curt and to the point. They had passed an ornate office, an expansive library, and an enormous workout room alone that was the size of all the buildings at Kagome' shrine put together.

"Weapons." He grunted, opening a door to the right and shutting it before Kagome could really get a chance to see anything.

Finally fed up with the hanyou's excessive grumpiness, she stopped in the middle of the hallway her arms crossed over her chest. "Enough with the attitude, Inuyasha. What's your problem? You've been a total jerk ever since we got here!" She paused, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "I'm beginning to think its me."

To her surprise, the hanyou turned quickly, his brows wrinkling as he glared at her. "Damnit, Kagome, it is you!" He shouted. "I can't get you out of my head! That's my fucking problem!"

The hanyou suddenly froze, and from the look on his face, Kagome could tell his words had been completely honest and he had regretted laying out the truth. It wasn't exactly a confession of love, but at least it was something. "Yeah? Well you're not the only one with that problem! So would ya loosen up a little?" She barked back.

In the heat of the moment and relieved to know that they were on the same page, Inuyasha lost his control to suppress his emotions. As he suddenly darted to her, he backed her up into the wall roughly. Now that he knew that she thought of him often too, he knew it would only make it that much more difficult for him to keep his distance from her.

Initially, he had caught her off guard, but in no time, Kagome had eagerly responded to his passionate kisses. Feeling his hands slide down to her thighs, she obliged his wishes when his fingers squeezed her hamstrings. She hopped, trusting Inuyasha to catch her weight. He didn't miss a beat as he lifted her up by the underside of her legs, holding her trapped between the wall and his body as she hooked her legs around his waist.

Kagome trailed kisses down Inuyasha's throat, biting his skin softly as Inuyasha choked back a groan that threatened to escape his throat. She released her warm breath over her trail of kisses, causing goosebumps to break out across the hanyou's skin.

It wasn't long before Kagome could feel his hardness though his jeans and she unconsciously rocked against it, Inuyasha trapping her head against the wall as he trailed his tongue across her collarbone.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said huskily in a voice somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

The hanyou paused, worried that she would ask him to stop… or ask him to tell her how he felt about her… or ask her something he wasn't ready or was afraid to answer…

"Shouldn't we take this… somewhere else?" She finally asked.

Inuyasha smirked. He had guessed wrong, but he needn't be told twice. He tried to remember what the closest room was. Realizing it was the office, he carried her down the hallway, Kagome still clinging to his torso as she gasped at his amazing strength. Still kissing her passionately, he fumbled for the door, swinging it open and clumsily shutting it with his foot.

"We don't have too much time. Your family will be looking for us." Kagome whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha shuddered at the sensation of her hot breath on his sensitive skin. "We know how to be quick."

Setting her down on a large desk in the center of the dimly lit room, he shoved aside the items in their way, a cup of expensive pens and pencils, a wooden holder full of business cards that went sprawling across the floor, a framed picture, a name plate. None of it mattered as he sat Kagome down on the edge of the desk and pushed her torso to it. Hopping onto the desk himself, he crawled on all fours, hovering above her on his knees and elbows.

Kagome smiled wanly at the primal seduction in his eyes as she ran her hands across his chest. Inuyasha responded by running a hand under her breast, down to her waist and over her hip before resting it between her legs. Knowing they were pressed for time, Kagome moaned and lifted her hips up to meet his hand as his fingers slowly caressed her through her skirt. She instantly snaked her hand between their bodies, homing in on his hardness as she stroked his considerable length through his jeans.

Kagome's ministrations felt good, but he wanted more. He wanted to please her and be pleased in return. He kissed her lips once more before sitting back on his knees between her legs, smiling at Kagome's pouty face for having left her mouth. He ran his hands up her legs and under her skirt, hooking his claws around her panties. She obliged by lifting her hips as Inuyasha slid them off her body, tossing them on the floor with the rest of the debris.

Finding a lone rubber band on the desk, he quickly picked it up and tied his hair back into a loose ponytail a quick motion. He slid off the desk and pulled Kagome's hips to the edge, tailing his claws against her inner thighs and causing her to gasp. He then lowered his head to her sex, already wet and waiting for him. Tentatively licking her core, he began lapping gently with his tongue as he allowed his claws to roam over her body.

Kagome moaned and bucked her hips, trying her hardest not to suffocate the hanyou between her legs as he assaulted her core, but once he inserted a finger after retracting his claws, she began to lose control. As he slipped another finger alongside of the first, Kagome couldn't resist the need to move with him and she bucked her hips with his motions, loosing control as her climax began spooling within her.

Drawing circles with his tongue, Inuyasha knew how close she was. If he couldn't have felt it in her aura, begging him to release her, he could sense it from her body. When Kagome's fingers wound into his hair, reaching for his ears, he thrust his fingers into her even deeper as she began to rub the white appendages.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, biting her lip to stifle her shout. Bucking her hips one last time, they froze in the air, pressing against Inuyasha's face as she moaned his name quietly and her climax took her.

Letting her hips fall back to the desk, she breathed heavily, coming down from her high as Inuyasha licked her clean. Oral sex had been rather embarrassing to her at first, wondering why anyone would want to put their mouth down there, especially with his acute sense of smell, but the hanyou had assured her that he enjoyed it, and hey, so did she.

Finally gaining her energy back, she sat up, the hanyou looking at her, a smug grin on his face. "Your turn." She whispered.

Inuyasha stood straight and unbuttoned his jeans as Kagome crawled off the desk. Helping him to slide down his jeans and boxers to his thighs, Kagome then walked him backwards to the edge of the desk, standing on her tippietoes to be able to kiss him. His bare rear end coming into contact with the cool wood of the desk, Kagome pushed him back, causing him to sit, his feet barely dangling above the floor. She trailed her nails down Inuyasha's chest through his shirt and bent over to tentatively lick the head of his hard member.

Still surprised at how easy it came to her when she had only tried it for the first time days ago, Kagome went down on Inuyasha. Her mouth conformed around his member and her lips squeezed around him as she raised and lowered her head in smooth, controlled motions.

Inuyasha snaked his fingers into her thick hair, following the motions of her head. Kagome felt the veins spasming wildly in his erection and teased him by releasing his hardness. Hearing Inuyasha groan at the loss, she ran her tongue up and down it's length briefly before taking all the she could back into her mouth. Jerking her head in unpredictable movements, she caused Inuyasha to growl quietly deep in his throat.

Her mouth felt too good and he snaked out his hands to twine in her hair, his arms moving with her motions as he watched the back of her head bob up and down while she went down on him. It wasn't long before Inuyasha began to loose control, feeling the tenseness build in his stomach. Suddenly realizing they hadn't prepared for this, Inuyasha grunted. "Kagome, I'm going to…"

Kagome pulled her lips from his shaft, looking around for something, anything she could use. The only fabric within arm's reach was her panties. Swiping them off the floor, she covered Inuyasha's member with it as he came.

Inuyasha shuddered as the aftershocks of his orgasm faded while Kagome cleaned him off. Pulling the woman up to him, he kissed her gently, her body pressed against his as he fought the urge to tell her how he felt for her.

Kagome kissed him once more lightly on the lips. "Lets get going, before we get caught. As it is, I'm going to have to walk out of here without panties." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't see where that's a problem."

Kagome rolled her eyes and bent, careful not to let her skirt ride too high as she began to pick up the mess they had made of the desk. Some kind of nameplate in her hand, she turned it around to look at it. As she read the placard, a shocked expression crossed her face as her skin burned brightly. "Taisho Sesshomaru?! We just made out in your brother's office!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "And?"

Kagome looked at him crossly, but couldn't help but laugh as they exited the room after making sure it was properly put back in order.

Shippou and Rin came running down the hallway as Inuyasha and Kagome approached the entryway. Shippou looked at his adopted father oddly. "Inuyasha, why is your hair tied back?" He asked, obviously not used to seeing him like that.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his hands flying to his head as he yanked the rubber band from his thick hair, pulling out a handful of strands of his sliver mane with it, stifling his scream. "It just is. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my first name, you little runt?"

Sesshomaru calmly approached the four, eying Kagome and Inuyasha. They stunk, and he knew what they stunk of. He had to bite back a grin. At least one of the Taisho brothers was getting a little something-something. "I take it you two are leaving? It's almost ten already." He said gruffly, belying his amusement.

"Yeah, we've got a two hour trip ahead of us." Inuyasha responded just as coolly.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, bowing to the youkai Lord.

"Sesshomaru is fine." The Lord replied.

Inuyasha eyed him cautiously as Kagome nodded her understanding. His brother didn't easily let someone drop a title of honor like that. He realized that Sesshomaru was probably doing it to either purposely annoy him or to get him to admit his feelings for the girl by showing him that his older brother approved of his selection. He settled on a little bit of both.

"Bye, Kagome, We'll see you again soon, right?" Shippou cried, launching his small body into her arms where the woman caught him and gave him a hug.

"Of course!" Kagome soothed the child. "I'm sure I'll see you two again soon. Maybe you can come visit us in Tokyo!" She suggested.

"You promise?" He asked shyly. When Kagome nodded and extended her pinky finger to lock hers with Shippou's, the little kitsune released his death grip and smiled at Kagome, pacified by her offer.

"We're glad to finally meet Inuyasha-ojichan's girlfriend." Rin said smartly.

"Rin, she's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha barked. After the words escaped his mouth, he immediately bit his own tongue as he saw the poorly veiled hurt look in Kagome's eyes.

"See you later, we've gotta go." He said hurriedly, storming to the car underneath the portico, slamming the door shut behind him as he got in.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, realizing Inuyasha was going to pay for his comment, and hopefully, Kagome would really let him have what he deserved. The Western Lord then chuckled slightly as he watched Kagome climb into the car. 'No panties.' He said to himself.

The drive was a silent one between them, Inuyasha's denial of their involvement wedged between them as though it were a physical object that kept them from knowing the other was there. Finally, Kagome could no longer take the tension. She had promised herself she wouldn't stoop so low, but she was tired of feeling like she was being eaten from the inside out. She needed an answer, even if it was one she didn't want to hear.

Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I want to know where we stand."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later. He hadn't meant to say what he had. He _knew_ that he loved Kagome and he knew that he wanted to be in a relationship with her, despite his promise to himself to never be hurt again. But the fact of the matter was that he had to think of her welfare too. If he got into a relationship with her, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he marked her, and that wasn't safe for her between the increased threat of Naraku, and his own inner youkai.

He sighed heavily. "Kagome, I…"

"Don't sugarcoat it, just tell me like it is." Kagome insisted. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me, or don't you? I need to know now, Inuyasha, before I get too involved."

Her pleading eyes implored the hanyou and he did his best to focus on the road in front of him, knowing he would cave under the pressure of her gaze. How could he say no to what he was fairly sure she wanted?

Focusing on a street sign in the distance, he finally spoke. His words were so quiet that Kagome could barely hear him, and when she did hear him, she wished she hadn't.

"No. I don't want a relationship with you." He finally whispered in response.

Kagome nodded numbly. She wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. She had thought he had at least felt something for her, and maybe he still did. She could tell he was still hiding behind some kind of emotional wall. He may have told Kikyou that he was through with her, but the bitter woman was still a scar left on Inuyasha's mind. Kagome understood, and she could accept it. If he didn't want a relationship, she wouldn't push him into one. She would try her hardest not to let it affect their business relationship.

If it wasn't bad enough to see the pain her had caused her etched so clearly into her face, Inuyasha knew he was feeling the same pain he was putting her through. He wanted to take his words back, he wanted to apologize and pull her into his arms, and he wanted to tell her he did want to be with her. But he knew he couldn't. "Kagome, I-" He began.

"No, Inuyasha. Its okay." Kagome hushed him. She knew that anything else he had to say would only make the situation worse. "Its okay." She repeated.

Inuyasha's sensitive nose picked up the scent of salt. She was crying. His very soul ached that he had caused her this pain, but he continued to tell himself that it was for her own good.

'Her own good.' He repeated to himself in the silence of the cabin.

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't kill me! 

I'm currently ironing out the ending to Corporate Deception. I'm expecting it to cap out at about 15 or 16 chapters, 12 of which are mostly completed. So hang in there! I'm doing my best to get chapters up.

I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. I can't really tell, as I haven't gotten too many reviews, but if you like what you've read so far, please let me know! It helps the updates come quicker, you know.

Also, I'd like to say thank you to my beta reader, who can be found on mediaminer, scherezade. It's nice to have someone out there to help me out and spur me on. Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8: Begging You

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 8: Begging You  
By: TruSuprise 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back in his leather chair, his polished shoes kicked up on the desk, Naraku casually sorted a handful of business cards. The phone clamped between his ear and his shoulder, the tinny sounds of someone speaking could be heard through the phone in the privacy of his makeshift office.

"We have collected the signatures of almost three fourths of the population as well as about eighty percent of the homeowners associations of the county in her jurisdiction that agree to the petition. It seems that interest in keeping historical religious grounds has waned much in the past century." The voice from the phone announced.

The dark hanyou smirked. "With the current tax deficit, even the general public knows an apartment building will aid the economy, not to mention their own home values. That is fine, call everyone off, you've collected all that I require. Deliver the signatures to Kagura tomorrow morning, she will bring them to me."

"Yes, Naraku sama." The other youkai answered as he ended the call briskly.

Naraku smirked. It was all too easy to get results with even the smallest amount of bribery and promises of money and power. Humans and youkai alike easily bent to his will and did his footwork with no questions asked. If only the entire world was like that…

Finally turning the phone off with a touch of his finger, he swung his feet off his desk and set the headset in the cradle. Pulling his chair underneath the desk, he leafed through various papers. Unrolling a long diagram, he surveyed the details and intricacies of the plans for a particular apartment and office building. He nodded. It was pretty good, really. Maybe he'd keep it around and actually use it one day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sat outside the very same Starbucks where Inuyasha and Kikyou had happened to meet just two weeks before. Nursing a cappuccino in between her palms, she basked in the warm spring sun as she enjoyed the fresh air so early in the morning.

Examining the park across the street, she irritably noticed that the trees displayed all their foliage. She cursed herself as she realized she had let yet another year slip through her fingers without even noticing the transitional growing period of the leaves. One moment, it was the dead of winter, the next, it was warm outside and everything was green and alive.

Focusing on her real problem, she contemplated her boss. Naraku had been leaving her out of the loop lately, assigning her to lower priority tasks. She was tired of running these non-important errands for him. Her days currently consisted of picking up documents, making copies and typing letters. She was beginning to feel like his personal administrative assistant and it was getting old, and fast. True, she had never been Naraku's right hand woman, in all aspects of his life, baring the Youkai Council, that position belonged to Kikyou, but still, Naraku's misuse of her skills was starting to bother her. Though technically, being basically a slave to Naraku, she had no real job description, she figured she was still above such work. Currently, she was waiting for some nobody bird youkai to bring some package for her to deliver to Naraku.

Kagura grumbled as her mind wandered, setting on a certain Inu-Youkai. She frowned. Thinking about Sesshomaru would only make her mood worse. She hadn't spoken to him since she had run out of the Western Mansion two weeks ago after he had told her that he knew her year old secret and that he still refused to give up on her.

Kagura had spent days in bed afterwards, calling in to work sick, which was not an easy feat to accomplish when one worked for someone as demanding as Naraku, especially considering it was rather rare for youkai to get sick in the first place. Kagura had taken the time regardless, needing the time to think and time to be alone.

She knew that in the entire year since Shuuran had forcibly taken her via Naraku's orders, she had told herself that it was over between her and Sesshomaru. For one reason, believing herself to be defiled after the rape, and another, more crucial reason, was that for her to even agree to bend to Naraku's will that she not mate with the one her soul called her to was what had shamed her most.

But now, with the knowledge that Sesshomaru knew the secrets that had held her back, and that he still wanted her, Kagura could barely resist the urges that her soul demanded of her; that she finally mate with her chosen. However, the fact still remained, that if she were caught betraying Naraku's orders, the vindictive Southern Lord might kill her sister, and she knew that the maniacal Naraku would not stop there. No, he would kill her too, and that would put Sesshomaru in danger. Judging by the type of low importance assignments she had been given of late, Kagura wagered that Naraku was already suspicious of her intent.

There was only one option left for the wind youkai, and she knew as much. For as long as she could, she would continue to hold out and allow Naraku to control her, but to do that, she could not allow herself to be in Sesshomaru's presence. She sighed. It had been so much easier when she could pretend to hate the Western Lord, telling herself the sex was just for fun and thinking that all of her dark secrets were safe.

Kagura snapped to attention as a tall, lithe man with shockingly red hair and pointy, angular features stood before her. "Kagura-sama." He said in an almost sing song voice.

"You must be Suzaku." She said curtly.

He bowed deeply and handed her a thick legal sized envelope. "These are the signatures that Naraku-sama requested by my team."

Kagura nodded, taking the package from the bird youkai dismissively. For anyone to be so blindly loyal to another, regardless of the amount of power they wielded was a weakness as far as she was concerned. She felt like telling him that Naraku would likely dispose of him by assimilating him into his hanyou body once was his usefulness was no longer needed, but she bit her tongue. "You're excused." She mumbled.

Suzaku nodded and left promptly.

Kagura stared at the envelope before her, eyeing it cautiously. In all honestly, she had no idea what plot Naraku had up his sleeve now, only the assumption that it was related to his struggle for the Higurashi Shrine, which was automatically associated to the Taisho Clan.

The temptation being too great, she picked up the envelope and examined it. It was the type of interoffice envelope made to hold documents with only simple ties to fasten it. Smirking at the lax security, she glanced around. Assuring herself that she was not being watched, she spun the string around the loop to open the envelope and slide the documents out. Glancing at the summary page, she gasped and struggled to keep herself from dropping the stack of papers on the ground beneath her feet.

She looked to her cell phone and then looked back at the document several times, not wanting to risk making the call when she'd already risked so much making the first call not too long ago. Realizing what was more important to her, she quickly dialed. Using the wind to alter her voice, she spoke into the phone quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wiry, yet strong looking man of youkai lineage with long silver hair and distinctive furry dog ears stood at a podium in a neatly pressed gray suit. He bore shadows under his eyes, possibly as though his thoughts or actions haunted him, but his professional demeanor prevailed. Surrounding him was the city of Tokyo's ruling government, gathered in a special early morning council. Though the sun had barely risen, the officials were eager to hear the interesting proposition offered by the younger brother of the highly influential and respected Inu-Youkai, Taisho Sesshomaru.

"Your motion…" The senator looked down at his papers to confirm the name. "Taisho…Inuyasha-kun?"

"To rezone ten acres in the center of Tokyo, 1037 Jinja Toori. It is a Shinto shrine in the middle of a highly populated business and residential area that no longer attracts many visitors, despite the attempts by my company, Inu Properties and Preservations, to revitalize it. Please refer to documents one through three for projected revenue expectations compared to the price the government pays to assist to keep the shrine running." He said confidently, handing an assistant a stack of neatly filed copies for her to pass around. He allowed the senators and congressmen to peruse the documents before continuing, pleased at their shocked reactions.

"My company would like to propose tearing the old shrine down to build an apartment building with office space in its place. This proposition would thereby cut down on government debt by boosting revenue for local businesses, providing more in tax funds, and raising the property values for the homeowners in the county." He said matter-of-factly.

The Inu-Hanyou smirked, he could already see the approval in the eyes of the congressmen and senators. Getting rid of one measly shrine in exchange for land that would put itself to work was a no-brainer for these greedy bastards. He delivered copies of the plans for the building to another attendant to pass around.

"We have already petitioned the signatures, and have gotten the approval of three fourths of the homeowners in the county in addition to most of the homeowners associations. The current owner of the shrine is a young woman who is struggling to stay afloat in these tough times, and we are prepared to provide her with a considerable settlement, as noted in the documentation."

He nodded his head at an especially buxom clerk as he handed the thick envelope of signatures to her to pass around for investigation. After the senators and congressmen examined the materials, loud chatter began to fill the courtroom. Documents went behind closed doors to be checked and crosschecked, but it didn't take long for the speaker, a large, round, balding man to step up to the podium.

"Taisho-kun, the house has perused your petition and has accepted your proposal. The acreage will be immediately rezoned to accommodate your schedule. You may begin to apply for building permits immediately."

The Inu-Hanyou smiled crookedly and bowed to the assembly before wordlessly taking his leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's ears flinched as he heard Sango's voice from the apartment hallway. "Where is he?" The taiji-ya asked in an exasperated voice as she rapped on the door to his apartment.

Miroku's voice followed. "I don't know, but its already noon, no doubt we'll be late."

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over to pull his pillow over his head, burrowing under the blankets. The constant knocking on his front door was wreaking havoc on his sensitive ears and the sun burned his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days. At the very least, he hadn't slept last night, that was for sure. His untruthful answer to Kagome's longing question had haunted him all night long.

The ride home from the Western Mansion had been silent and painful after he had told Kagome that he didn't want a relationship with her. He had dropped her off outside her house around midnight, pulling up to the curb reluctantly. Inuyasha had turned to Kagome, who hadn't even acknowledged him, she only slowly got out of the car, never looking back. He had stayed parked by the curb, reigning himself in from reaching out to her until she had shut the front door behind her.

Once he had gotten back to his apartment, he collapsed into bed without even changing. He had wanted to run back to her, climb up to her window, break into her room, and get down on his knees, apologize for hurting her and beg her to take him back if she would have him. He wanted her, he always had, but he continued to tell himself that she would be better off without him and that he didn't need her anyway. His guilty conscious weighed on him heavily. He had hurt her and he had hurt himself, and he didn't expect that the pain would ever end. He had pushed his chosen away, and the pain was intense.

He groaned and rolled over again, shoving his head even deeper into the soft defeat of his bedding. He wasn't ready to face his pack right now, let alone Kagome. He contemplated yelling at them to go away, but knew they wouldn't heed his wish if they knew he was there.

Sango and Miroku knocked harder on Inuyasha's door and the voices echoed in the hallway. "Maybe he didn't come home last night?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. After all, when we left them, the two of them were all alone…" Miroku trailed off suggestively.

Inuyasha growled at the monk imaging such things about Kagome. In his mind's eye he saw Sango giving the houshi a well-aimed glare. He realized his prediction had come true when Miroku cleared his throat loudly before changing the subject. "I'm sure he'll catch up to us if he isn't at Kagome's… at the shrine already." The houshi said.

As Inuyasha heard the sound of their footsteps leaving the hallway, he merely buried his head under his pillow further, unwilling to face the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pushed her eggs around her plate. She just wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt rather nauseous, though she attributed that to her rough night last night. She couldn't say she was surprised, but she had hoped that the hanyou had felt at least something for her.

And maybe he did. Kagome hadn't been completely convinced that Inuyasha meant to answer the way he had the night before, there was an underlying disturbance in his aura that told Kagome that something was off. But her miko powers, annoyingly vague as they were, couldn't pin point the source. Besides, for the moment, she was content to be upset with him. She was hurting and the easiest way for her to feel better was to allow herself to be angry with him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kagome frowned. It couldn't have been her friends, they never knocked. Her brows furrowing, she padded down the hallway and pulled her hair from its messy ponytail, teasing it to look more presentable. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by Naraku Onigumo.

"Please excuse me for coming by uninvited, Higurashi-san. I merely stopped to express my sympathy. I know how much you love this property." The hanyou said, somewhat subdued as he bowed slightly.

The sorrowful expression on the man's face and the mention of her property made Kagome do a double take. "Sympathy? What do you mean?" She asked tentatively.

Naraku looked at her, cocking his head in confusion. "Surely you've heard by now what Taisho Inuyasha has done to your land?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome replied, the mention of Inuyasha's name both irritating her and raising her concern.

Naraku sighed. "I'm truly sorry to be the one to break this news to you, Kagome. But from what I understand, Inuyasha was engaged in a senate meeting very early this morning to have your land rezoned for both residential and commercial use. I only assumed that the two of you had come to this conclusion together."

Kagome's jaw hung slack as she tried to comprehend Naraku's words. "Oh my, maybe you didn't know? Perhaps you should sit down, Higurashi-san." Naraku suggested, a concerned expression on his face.

Once Kagome had silently led him to the family room and they sat across the coffee table from each other, Naraku reached across the table to rest his hand atop hers before he continued. "I just got the call moments ago and I knew had to speak with you immediately. In a special early session this morning, Inuyasha met with the city's governing council. Apparently, he presented a signed petition to your county to have your shrine demolished and in its place erect a skyrise, stating that your shrine could not be profitable and was a burden to the taxpayers. He also stated that his company planned to pay you with a settlement in exchange. Surely you must have known?"

Kagome had no words to express the hundreds of emotions swirling through her head as Naraku continued, the sad, almost knowing look on his face amplifying her worry.

"My apologies, I thought you must have already known of their plans, and I regret to be the bearer of bad news." Naraku paused momentarily to allow Kagome a moment to gather herself. "That Inuyasha has done this behind your back is that much more repulsive. He must have gotten tired of waiting for you to accept his company's proposal. It must have taken weeks for him to work on this initiative, collecting signatures and preparing the plans. I know I had told you that Inu Properties and Preservations was more than what they had seemed, but this… this is more than what I would have expected even them capable of doing."

Naraku's cryptic warnings from the last time they had met suddenly struck Kagome like a brick. At the time, she had taken his words with a grain of salt, assuming that Naraku was being spiteful that he had lost the bid for her land. But now, with this news, Kagome began to wonder if perhaps he hadn't been right all along.

Naraku released Kagome's hands and pulled a sheet of paper from a leather portfolio he carried to present it to her. "I received this fax moments after the petition was passed and the land was rezoned. I'll be asking my assistant to bring a legal copy as soon as it becomes available."

Taking the thin fax paper from his hand, Kagome's own trembled as she read the copy of the petition. Her eyes lingered momentarily on Inuyasha's name and signature before she absorbed the details of the petition.

"He also submitted this plan for the newly proposed building." Naraku displayed in front of her a scaled down version of the schematics of an office and apartment building.

Kagome gasped, recognizing the plans right away as ones she had seen in Inuyasha's possession almost a month ago. Had he really begun plotting against her for that long?

Naraku leaned back into his chair, allowing Kagome some space as she stared numbly at the fax in front of her. "Higurashi-san, though you've pushed me away in the past, allow me to work with you now. I can help you get your land back. I won't allow the Inu clan to get away with something so unethical. Now this has become personal, and I will not allow them railroad an innocent woman in so terrible a manner."

Kagome pondered the thought of ethical. Inuyasha had always seemed ethical, but the more she thought about it, the Taisho clan did seem very… if she could call it racist, she would. She had gotten the impression that they were elitists, and seemed to think that the Inu-Youkai and the youkai of the Western Lands were the only ones of importance. She suddenly remembered the quest for the Shikon no Tama. Perhaps it wasn't just power the Inu clan had wanted more than a desire to be the most superior youkai race.

Naraku sighed and again reached out for Kagome's hands. He succeeded in capturing the attention of her brown, bloodshot eyes. "I know not what Inuyasha has told you about me, but, in light of what he has done of late, perhaps you will not so blindly believe his brainwashing. Higurashi-san, Inuyasha has always been the type to bend the truth to get what he most desires. He is deceitful and malevolent and is not to be trusted."

Kagome felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Had Kikyou not given her the same warning? If both Naraku and her cousin felt the same about Inuyasha, could that mean that perhaps Inuyasha was really the one that had been playing her the whole time, taking advantage of the fact that he had gotten to know her personally before Naraku had? She didn't want to believe Naraku's words, but with the evidence that he presented to her, her faith in Inuyasha began to slip, though her heart tried it hardest to keep its hold.

"I apologize again Kagome, that the one you obviously cared for has betrayed you like this." Naraku said quietly.

The hanyou's words echoed in Kagome's mind and the sudden pain of Inuyasha rejecting her the night before rose like the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. It was too obvious now. Of course he hadn't really been interested in her. He was just using her, having his way until he could get what he wanted, the Shikon no Tama. The month and a half they had shared together, the bond that had grown between them, the physical relationship that they had shared, could it have really been only a ploy to lower her defenses just to betray her? For a moment, Kagome feared that she would retch. She felt confused, she felt hurt, she felt sad, but most of all, she felt betrayed.

"Allow me to help you, Higurashi-san." Naraku pushed, grasping her hands firmly with his own.

Suddenly, all the warring emotions inside Kagome became too much for her to handle and she allowed her brain to take over, ignoring the protests of her heart. She swallowed and collected herself. She would not allow herself to lick her mental wounds when the one who had hurt her was plotting behind her back. Though she was still confused and unsure, she had seen the evidence of the rezoning statement and the building diagrams she had previously seen in Inuyasha's possession, and she wouldn't just lie down and give it up simply because he had broken her heart.

"How can I get my land back from him?" She asked coldly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku brought up the rear. Or at least, he wished he could as he followed behind Sango's behind on the trek up the endless ascent of steps that was the pathway to the Higurashi Shrine. He shakily held his own hand as he forcible restrained himself from groping the woman in front of him. He had been on his best behavior for the past twenty three hours, attempting to go a full day without copping a feel on the unappreciative woman to prove to her that he could be serious.

She wasn't making it easy on him either as her rear end swayed to and fro in her well fitting, yet slightly baggy jeans. And when she turned her torso to look back at him, showing the straining monk her ample cleavage, generously exemplified by the courier bag that rested between her breasts and further defined each round orb, Miroku found it difficult to keep himself in check.

"You're drooling, Houshi." Sango said in a monotone voice.

Miroku dabbed at the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm as he reminded himself he had only an hour to go.

Finally approaching the front door of Kagome's house, Sango swung the door open and let herself in, walking through the hallway of the house. "Kagome-chan, were-"

Miroku, following directly behind her, was startled at the woman's sudden halt, his hands accidentally cupping Sango's butt cheeks as he attempted to stop himself from knocking her over. He scrambled, trying to apologize. "Sango-sama, I didn't mean… it was an accident that time, honestly-"

The monk's voice died in his throat as his eyes locked on to the reason for Sango's sudden distraction. Naraku was sitting at Kagome's kitchen table, the young woman he had gotten to know so well in tears, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"I believe you're trespassing." Naraku said in a cool, calm voice.

"Says who?" Sango asked defensively, beginning to worry when Kagome wouldn't make eye contact with either her or Miroku.

The evil hanyou cocked an eyebrow at the challenge. "Says Naraku Onigumo, co-owner of this property. I don't believe you even had the guts to return after your boss rezoned his client's land without her permission simply to destroy it maliciously by planning to tear it down. Now, I suggest you go crawling back to your deceiving, back stabbing boss and not return again."

Miroku faltered at the enormity of the allegations. "Inuyasha wouldn't do that! Why should we believe you?" He barked.

Naraku stood from his seat, the legs of the chair screeching against the linoleum. "Perhaps this will clear things up." He said as he briefly held up a signed contract that outlined the co-ownership of the Higurashi Shrine, the ink of Kagome's signature still drying.

"Inuyasha sealed his fate when he rezoned this land behind the back of poor Higurashi-san. He obviously thought very little of her to do such a thing." Naraku inwardly smirked as Kagome winced. Every bitter comment he made further intensified her anger and distrust for the Inu-Hanyou. "It's a good thing I have such good contacts in the government to have found this out before that mutt could take advantage of her."

Sango had heard enough and she stepped to the side to see Kagome around Naraku's protective form. "Kagome-chan, I don't know what's going on, but you can't believe him, there has to be some kind misunderstanding… Inuyasha would never do that to you, he-" Sango stalled. "He cares for you too much!"

Sango's untrue statement struck home, reminding Kagome of the fact that hurt the most. She bit back a fresh sob as she choked on the lump in her throat. For the first time since their arrival, Kagome made eye contact with Sango. As the taiji-ya looked into Kagome's bloodshot depths, she was shocked to see such desperation. "You're wrong, Sango. That's not the conclusion he came to last night. He doesn't want me." Kagome said in a voice laced with anger and hurt.

Naraku raised his eyebrows at Sango and Miroku. "You see? Your boss is a terrible man. Inuyasha has been playing her all along."

Though the houshi wanted to stay to get to the bottom of the situation and to defend his best friend's honor, as tears began freely falling down Kagome's face at Naraku's cruel, yet seemingly true words, Miroku snapped. "That's enough, Naraku, you're hurting her!" He shouted. "We'll leave for now, but believe me when I say this isn't over."

Naraku held back a chuckle as the determined houshi stormed out of the house, the taiji-ya in tow after casting a worried glance back at Kagome.

'So far, so good.' Naraku congratulated himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he dodged the slow moving people walking along the sidewalks. What he had really felt like doing was ramming his shoulder into them and knocking them over, or perhaps practicing some of his infrequently used attacks on them, he was sure his skills were getting rusty anyway. To make matters worse, today was the day of the new moon. He frowned at his own foul mood.

An hour late for work and his conscious eating at him over the event of the night before, Inuyasha didn't want to face Kagome, but he knew he had no choice. He may have turned her down, but he was still Sango and Miroku's boss and he was still trying to talk Kagome into his company's proposal. Swearing to himself that his feelings for the woman amounted to nothing and they'd be better off without each other, now it was time to get back to business. The Shikon no Tama was still at stake here, a point he had all but forgotten since he and Kagome had become romantically involved. He had made his decision and he would stick by his word.

Turning down Jinja Toori, he prepared himself for the hike up the stairs when he almost fell on top of Sango and Miroku who occupied the bottom most steps. "Keh! What are you two sitting there for? You're late!"

"You tell us, you jerk!" Sango snapped. Inuyasha recoiled from the venom in the woman's voice as she continued. "We've got Naraku up there with Kagome, telling us she signed a contract for him to be co-owner of her shrine!"

"What?!" Inuyasha barked. "You mean Naraku is up there with Kagome right now?"

Sensing that the hanyou was about to bolt, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his red t-shirt and held him back. Inuyasha's strength was no match for his own, so he knew he would have to speak quickly. "I don't know where Naraku got this from, but he told her that you had her land rezoned for residential and commercial use behind her back." The houshi wanted to trust his friend, but he had to ask.

Inuyasha's brows knitted together. "What? How could I have done that?" the hanyou noted a weary glance shared between the houshi and the taiji-ya. "You guys don't believe him, right?"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to think anymore. You've been irritable and closed lately. All I know is that Kagome's was in tears and she mentioned something about you not wanting her."

The hanyou's ears flattened against his skull as he avoided eye contact with either of his friends.

"Inuyasha, what happened last night?" Miroku asked, a frown on his face.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't like to talk about himself, even to his pack, but there was obviously no getting out of this one. "Fuck it." He mumbled. "She asked me if I wanted a relationship and I said no."

"Why the hell not?" Sango asked. "Its obvious that you've fallen for her!"

"Because, Damnit! Just because." The Inu-Hanyou answered. He glared at the man who held him by the shirt. "Now, if you don't let me go, Miroku, I'll shred right through you. You're standing between me and Kagome."

Miroku knew better than to mess with one of youkai blood in such a situation. Even though he had turned Kagome down, she was still his chosen, and Inuyasha sensed that she was in danger. The houshi promptly released his best friend. As Inuyasha took off in bounding leaps, Sango and Miroku eyed each other, knowing their best friend wasn't being honest with himself. That issue would have to wait for later. They ran up the stairs after the hanyou, hearing him yell for Kagome.

Once Sango and Miroku made it to the top of the steps, they found Inuyasha pounding on the front door of the house, still yelling Kagome's name, fear and anxiety beginning to taint his voice. As they approached him, they noticed his claws were out and his body was slightly hunkered down in a defensive crouch. His nose twitched, no doubt inhaling Naraku's smell. It was obvious that Inuyasha was looking for a fight.

Inuyasha sorely wished he had Tessaiga with him as he gave up knocking on the door and made the decision to break it down. Suddenly, the door slowly opened, Naraku standing tall in the entryway. Inuyasha's eyes slanted at the smug looking man as Naraku spoke. "Well, if it isn't the Inu-Hanyou. I trust this looks familiar?" He asked as he thrust the fax of the rezoning approval in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled deeply while absorbing the information. He tried his hardest to disregard it, even when the signature looked exactly like his own. Inuyasha was enraged, but first, he wanted to assure himself that Kagome was safe before he dealt with Naraku's accusations. "Where is Kagome, Naraku?" Inuyasha spat.

Naraku looked down at the shorter man. "Oh, now you show concern for her? And what emotion was it that caused you to do this behind her back? Did you think you could actually get away with doing something so underhanded? You should have known I wouldn't have stood for-"

"What, you mean to tell me don't stand for lies and deceit?" Inuyasha barked, barely able to contain his rage.

"Deceit?" Naraku asked. "It was you who strung this poor woman along for weeks, pretended to care for her, and then betrayed her by telling her you didn't want her, not me."

Naraku stepped aside, and there standing behind him was Kagome. Never before had Inuyasha seen such desperation, such pain in her eyes. She looked angry, hurt and confused. It was a familiar expression, one that brought back a memory he couldn't quite place. He was suddenly acutely aware that he had not stood up for himself or denied a single one of Naraku's accusations.

Inuyasha's hand feebly reached out towards Kagome, towards his chosen, and it physically pained him when she stepped away from it. "Kagome…" He said softly, his voice almost a whisper. His heart broke when she refused to acknowledge him, not even lifting her bloodshot gaze from the ground.

"Though you've had her land rezoned, you have no legal rights to it. Obviously you thought you could railroad her by forcing her into taking some kind of settlement. Now that I am co-owner of this property, you are trespassing, and if you don't remove yourselves from our property, we will be forced to call the authorities." Inuyasha balked as Naraku continued. "Now, if you don't mind, Higurashi-san and I have business to attend to."

As Naraku began to shut the door, Inuyasha's heart began to pound and his hackles rose on the nape of his neck. He thrust his hand out to keep the door from shutting. How could he allow Naraku to be alone with Kagome? His instincts kicked in and he howled, dimly aware that he had finally gotten Kagome's attention, her bloodshot eyes darting up to look at his expressive face. Inuyasha's claws extended as he flexed his fingers and leapt forward at the dark haired man, shouldering the door open to try to fit through the opening.

Suddenly, Naraku allowed his jyaki to spill forth from him and he quickly created a kekkai around Kagome's house. When the Inu-Hanyou slammed against the shield of spiritual energy, he howled in a high pitched squeal of pain. Though he stood his ground and did not back down, the skin of his hands and face burned from the searing pain of the barrier.

Seeing that he was in pain, Kagome momentarily forgot her own hurt and raised a hand towards him, her mouth opening as though she would speak before Naraku preempted her.

"Need I remind you that you're the one that put yourself in this position, Inuyasha? You've never been a match for me. Now leave." Naraku threatened menacingly as he slanted his eyes at the Inu-Hanyou. Showing a smug smile, he slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and turned her stiff body around. She glanced over her shoulder and met Inuyasha's intense gaze momentarily before Naraku shut the door on the Inu-Hanyou and his pack.

Inuyasha stood staring at the door and Naraku's purplish translucent barrier, his body beginning to shake. There was no way for him to get inside the kekkai without Tessaiga, and that assuming that he even still had the skill level to the break the barrier after not trailing seriously for years. Besides, after seeing Kagome's forlorn expression, he wasn't even sure he wanted to get inside. He wouldn't even know what to do once he got there.

Sango had already made a call on her cell phone, frantically trying to locate Sesshomaru as Miroku cautiously placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began, reaching out for his best friend. "Why don't we go somewhere and regroup-"

The hanyou swatted at Miroku's hand. The houshi distractedly noticed tiny droplets of blood on his hand, no doubt transferred from Inuyasha's slap. He realized that the hanyou must have dug his claws into his own palms in frustration.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Yes. He's here, yes. Yes. Okay." Sango said, nodding to the cell phone. "Inuyasha, your brother already knows what's going on, he's been trying to contact you all morning. He's almost to Tokyo already. He wants to talk to you." She said, nervously extending the cell phone towards her boss.

Inuyasha looked at the little black cell phone and frowned. He didn't want to regroup, he didn't want to speak to his brother. He wanted to be alone. Without warning, Inuyasha hopped, leaping away from Kagome's house and his pack. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran as fast as he could, never looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta sighed as he walked towards the house, kicking at a stray pebble on the granite pathway. He was supposed to have met Kanna for a date earlier in the afternoon, but she had never shown up outside the theater, and she wasn't answering his calls, either. He didn't know much about her personal life, but there was something about the girl that always made him worry about her. He hoped she was all right.

Approaching the house, Souta did a double take. A short haired, buxom, obviously youkai woman wearing a short skirt and a tube top stood lazily near the front door as though she were guarding it. Sensing his approach, Souta got the feeling she was looking at the top of his head, maybe at his hair rather than his face. "You Kagome's brother?" The woman asked in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

Souta nodded guardedly, eying the woman. When she decidedly lost interest in him, he entered the house and found his sister sitting at the low table in front of the TV in the family room, staring at a cup of tea in her hands.

"Kagome-neechan, what's the deal with the scantily clad youkai at the door?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, her name is Yura, I think." Kagome said distractedly, looking up at her brother and trying to be casual.

"Is she one of Inu-no-niichan's friends?" Souta asked.

Kagome winced at the brotherly term Souta had assigned Inuyasha what seemed like so long ago. "No, she's not." She finally answered.

Though she was trying hard to hide it, Souta could see pain deeply laced in his sister's features. "Neechan? What's wrong?" He asked tentatively, kneeling next to her.

Kagome sighed. Her brother deserved to know what was going on, but she didn't want to continue to irritate her already ragged nerves. She gave him an abridged version of the day, telling him that Naraku had told her that Inuyasha had gone to the government to get their land rezoned earlier that morning and that she had signed a contract with Naraku the real estate tycoon so that he could help her to get their land back. She told him that Naraku was back in his offices in Hiroshima working out the legalities of rezoning their land and that he had youkai posted around the shrine to make sure that Inuyasha and his company didn't attempt to do anything rash.

Souta's disbelieving eyes homed in on his sister's. "But… Inu-no-niichan couldn't have done something like that!"

Kagome winced. She knew her brother had liked the hanyou, perhaps even looked up to him a little bit. She wanted to believe in Inuyasha, she wanted to believe her brother and she wanted to believe her own intuition, but the evidence presented to her by Naraku and even Inuyasha himself was just too telling. She couldn't bring herself to tell her brother about the pain of his idol rejecting her the night before.

"I know, I know, Souta. Look, all I know right now is that the government gave the okay to rezone our property, and if we don't get that changed, we can't live here very long. So we have to work with Naraku right now, okay?" Kagome said evenly.

Souta nodded, though he wasn't happy with the situation. He eyed the copy of the rezoning acceptance, handed to him by his sister. He was still in a state of disbelief that Inuyasha could have done something so cruel. "I wish jiichan were around. He'd know what to do." He said longingly.

Kagome tried her hardest to keep her tears in check. As goofy as he had been, she'd have given anything to have her grandfather back to be their leader, their support, the one to carry the burden. In the past month and a half since she had begun working with Inu Properties and Preservation, she had been busy enough and been having enough fun that the dull ache of being without a family had almost disappeared. But now, finding herself not only alone again, but rejected and betrayed…

'No.' Kagome said to herself as she forced herself to brighten up. Lingering on the past and wallowing in self pity was not one of her traits, no matter how down she felt, no matter how many things were going wrong for her. She was the leader of their family now and it was up to her to be strong. "Come on Souta, cheer up. I know what will make us feel better, let's make something for dinner."

The young man's frown slowly pulled itself into a small smile. "How about some ramen? I got hooked on the egg and beef bowl thanks to Inu…" He wished he could have eaten his words for dinner as he noticed his sister choke back what would have been a sob at the Inu-Hanyou's name. "Neechan, I-"

Kagome stood and yanked her wallet from her back pocket, pulling her last few yen notes out of it and shoving them into her brother's hand. "You know what? I'm not really so hungry. Why don't you go grab something out with your friends tonight instead?"

As Kagome plodded upstairs to her room, Souta hung his head, upset that his sister seemed so distraught. She was obviously keeping important pieces of the story from him. He wondered if perhaps the whole story wasn't being kept from her as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How nice of you to join us, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spat from his location on Inuyasha's couch. The Inu-Hanyou paused, hesitant to enter his own apartment where most of his pack had been waiting for his return. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, the sun having almost completely faded from the city sky, Inuyasha finally entered his dimly lit home.

Inuyasha said nothing, disregarding his pack. He had a forlorn, empty expression on his face, as though nothing in the world mattered to him. Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, Inuyasha's human change took place. The night of the new moon was at hand.

Sango and Miroku silently looked on from the kitchen, astonished as Inuyasha's features softened, his dog ears disappearing as his human ears formed, his silver hair turning black as though it were being painted, his eyes changing from amber to deep crimson in a slow fade. He had never allowed anyone to physically see his change before, but right now, he was so numb that he almost didn't notice, even as he lost his enhanced canine senses.

"You already know what happened?" He asked Sesshomaru bitterly.

His elder sibling nodded. "We got an anonymous call this early this morning. It must have been the same spy who gave us wind of Naraku's interest in the shrine in the first place."

It was obvious to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was bothered by not knowing who the spy was, but his elder brother's concerns were the furthest thing from his mind. "You know I didn't do it." Inuyasha stated flatly, eyeing his brother, daring him to doubt him.

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's challenging, dominant gaze and communicated to him through his own harsh stare not to challenge him. "I do admit, it is an excellently laid plan. So good, that I know you would not be capable of pulling it off."

"How can you mock me at a time like this!" Inuyasha barked, his fingers curled into a fist as his brother's provocation tipped him over the edge and he swung at him.

Too fast for Inuyasha to follow his movements, Sesshomaru stood and caught Inuyasha's punch by his calloused knuckles in the palm of his own smooth hand. "Sit down." Sesshomaru growled, forcing him to sit in the chair across from him.

Sesshomaru glared at his rash, younger brother. "I gather that while you were distracted working with Kagome to get her to accept the proposal, Naraku must have been plotting, getting others to do all the footwork to set up his elaborate rezoning initiative. The plans for the building we originally purchased were easily traced back to a youkai company we briefly used."

"The fucker even had our building plans?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Much thought went into this plan. Naraku must have found the company we used and bought the same plans we had purchased. Immediately after the anonymous call this morning, I called our contacts in congress, telling them there must have been a mistake, that it couldn't have been my brother. They swore it was you there this morning, and even forwarded me the security camera footage."

Inuyasha stared at his shaking hands. "Damnit, how can that be? I was in bed all morning!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Are you really so blind? We all know that Naraku has used the tactic of taking another's appearance before. It was one of the first skills he used upon becoming the Lord of Southern Lands. He merely disguised himself as you. That was the easy part." Inuyasha's eyes slowly widened, remembering that the dark hanyou did have that capability. "Inuyasha, I'll bet this isn't the first time he's done this to you. How do you think Naraku managed to get Kikyou to believe you were unfaithful to her?"

The Inu-Hanyou went rigid as the cruel reality sunk in. Three years ago, that bastard Naraku had disguised himself as him, snuck into his apartment and bedded some slut to set him up and steal Kikyou from him. In the mean time, Inuyasha had spent three years of his life trying to figure out where he had went wrong in his relationship, begging Kikyou to believe in him. It was no wonder she didn't, it was Naraku's deceiving manipulations and his image that had turned her against him. He wondered briefly if she even knew that Naraku, no, Onigumo had tricked her…

But that was three years ago, and he had since sworn to himself that Kikyou no longer mattered to him and it still held true. He had wasted enough of his life pining after that woman and this newfound knowledge did not change that. Even though what she had seen what was an only an image of him with another woman, the fact of the matter was that she had refused to listen to his words, and she had refused to believe in him. There had been no trust in their relationship.

Now Naraku had struck again, and this time, it hurt that much more. As if he hadn't hurt himself and Kagome enough by refusing to be in a relationship with her, Naraku had capitalized on the very bond that had drawn he and Kagome together. The sick fuck seemed to get pleasure out of making his life misery. But now, he had made Kagome's life misery, and he wouldn't allow Naraku to do to her what he had done to Kikyou.

Suddenly, Inuyasha let out a sound that was a strained half chuckle, half whimper. His pack turned to look at him, alarmed expressions on their faces.

"Spies, deceit, manipulation… I'm tired of this game." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru squared his shoulders into the back of the couch. "It can't be helped. We have to play this game. Through the Shikon no Tama lies at the very least the fate of youkai should Naraku possess it."

Now armed with the knowledge that Naraku had not only manipulated and used Kagome to get her land, but that Naraku had once again ruined his life by taking away his love, Inuyasha broke down his own last mental wall. No longer would he allow another to keep him from what he wanted. What he needed. Not even himself. He looked at his brother through his black bangs. "Keh. Shikon no Tama, the destruction of youkai, the destruction of humans, all of it. I don't give a fuck about any of it. All I care about is Kagome."

Silence dominated the room as Inuyasha finally admitted the enormity his feelings. He had finally come to a decision. Now that he had crumbled his mental wall, he would no longer allow himself to deny the feelings his soul demanded he display for the one he loved. Kagome was his chosen, and he would not stand by idly while she was hurting. He had to right his wrong with her. Then, he'd deal with Naraku. First for what he'd done to Kagome, then for what he'd done to him. He abruptly stood and headed for the door. "I'm leaving."

Sango finally broke her and Miroku's self imposed silence. "But Inuyasha, you're…"

"Human?" Inuyasha turned to Sango, snarling. "She's seen my human form before. Defenseless? What little defense this cursed human body provides will be better than the nothing protecting her now. I'll gladly put this worthless life on the line for her own safety. She has no idea that she's signed her life over to a monster."

"We're going with you." Miroku chimed in.

"No. I'll go alone." Inuyasha insisted.

Sesshomaru stood authoritatively. "Sango, Miroku. Let him go."

Inuyasha nodded at his half brother and took off running from the apartment as fast as his human legs would carry him, his sense of renewed purpose and urgency driving him forward.

He had made his decision, and now his raw, instinctual determination drove him. He would no longer allow himself to deny his feelings for Kagome. He would protect her from Naraku. He would not let himself be frightened by commitment over what had happened with Kikyou. And eventually, he would learn to control his inner youkai and mate with the woman he loved, the woman he knew loved him. But first, he had to get her to believe in him, if it wasn't too late already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugging her stuffed dog, Kiba, close to her chest, Kagome lay in the fetal position on top of her bed as she stared out the window. The only light that drifted through the parted curtains was that of the street lamp on the other side of the house. A strong wind kicked up outside, blowing warm, gusty breaths of air through her open window, bringing with it the scent of rain. The trees creaked and groaned. A storm was coming.

Normally, Kagome would have been excited at the coming storm, sitting next to the window as she watched the clouds laden with fat raindrops and destructive lightening bolts as they rolled in on the horizon. But over the course of the day, she had wrung every last bit of emotion from her soul and had cried every last tear that would fall from her tired eyes, leaving her exhausted and weary.

In her mind's eye, she saw Inuyasha calling for her, Inuyasha becoming enraged at Naraku, Inuyasha throwing himself at Naraku's kekkai to get to her. The wild, desperate look in his eyes had told Kagome that he was innocent. That was what she had struggled with ever since Naraku had left her that evening for his Hiroshima offices.

On one hand, she had all she knew of the Inu-Hanyou. The kindness underneath his harsh exterior, his gentle caresses when they were alone, his actions, though sometime rough or confused, that always seemed to be conveyed as unspoken confessions of his feelings for her. On the other hand, she had all the irrefutable evidence Naraku had presented her with. The fax and then later, the official copy of the rezoning document, the architectural plans that she had seen in Inuyasha's possession before that he now planned to use for her land, and Naraku and Kikyou's prior warnings regarding Inuyasha and his company. She had desperately wanted to believe in Inuyasha, but the bottom line was that he hadn't even defended himself against Naraku's accusations; he had only stood there and taken the abuse.

She found it difficult to believe that in the past twenty four hours, her life had gone from the best days of life to what was turning out to be the worst. She found herself longing for Inuyasha's comfort, longing for the sound of his voice, his smell, his body against her own, even just his quiet companionship.

As the leaves on the trees outside her window flipped themselves over in the steadily growing wind, a sure indicator that the storm was about to hit, the first fat drops of rain began to splatter on the roof, the metallic tinging they made against the old clay tiled roof comforting her almost to the point of drifting off to sleep.

When a steady tapping outside the window began, she wrote it off as the wind blowing the raindrops onto the window pain. When she opened an eye to check, she was shocked to see a human Inuyasha standing outside her window. She almost didn't recognize the black haired man knocking on the unopened side of the glass pane, only his shoulders and head visible as he stood on the roof of the family room below.

Mixed emotions assaulted her upon seeing him, wanting to both yell at him to go away and kiss him for coming back, scream at him for his betrayal and cry to him that he didn't want her the way she wanted him. But once she looked into his eyes and saw that same desperation she had seen there earlier, all she could do was jump to her feet and run to the window.

She wordlessly gave him her hand and the two locked eyes before she tugged on his arm, giving him the cue to hop up into her room.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, his soaked body dripping water on her carpet, his thick black hair plastered to his head. A million questions begged to be asked, but Kagome's greatest concern was for Inuyasha's safety. "Why did you risk coming out here in your human form?" She asked, knowing it was dangerous for a hanyou to reveal his human night.

Kagome's sentiment was not lost on Inuyasha, and though he knew that his answer would not carry the same connotation to a human as it would a youkai, he still had to steel himself to speak the phrase. "Because your safety is more important than mine."

Kagome slightly backpedaled at his answer. He had told her that he never left the safety of his home during his human night. "You're the one in danger, not me. You should know that Naraku has guards out looking for you." She said flatly.

"I don't care." The hanyou replied.

She turned away from him and walked to her closet in the dark of the room, fishing for a towel. "You're soaked." She stated, throwing a thick, blue towel at him.

Inuyasha let the fuzzy material hit him and fall to the floor, ignoring it. When she looked at him questioningly, he could no longer take the tension that filled the room from wall to wall. He rushed to her, throwing his arms around her, pulling her towards his wet body.

At first, Kagome struggled, her fists pounding Inuyasha's wet chest as he determinedly held her as close to him as he could, but in no time, she gave in to the familiar comfort of his body against her own and relaxed into his embrace despite his soaked body. Though she had thought she had cried her last tear, silent drops ran down Kagome's face as she returned his desperate embrace, silent sobs causing her torso to hitch.

Finally pulling away from her, putting a small amount of distance between their bodies to be able to concentrate, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Still, she looked angry, hurt and confused, but this time he placed the familiar expression. She looked just like Kikyou had when she had suddenly accused him of infidelity. Naraku was indeed repeating his heartless tactics once again. Only this time, Inuyasha promised himself that the dark hanyou would not prevail.

"Kagome…" His voice broke in the silence of the room, he was scared of saying the wrong thing. "It was me who they saw at congress this morning, but I'm not responsible for the rezoning of your land."

"You mean you were there, then?" Kagome asked as the hurt expression on her face intensified.

"No." Inuyasha said quickly, as the young woman looked at him wearily, obviously confused. "I know this is going to sound crazy to you, but one of Naraku's youkai skills is the ability to take the shape of another. He took my form, claiming to be me. The building plan that you saw, the one you had seen in my stuff a month ago, Naraku contacted the company we bought it from. He must have asked them for the specific plan we bought. He also used the same firm to gather all the signatures. It was all one of Naraku's intricate plans."

Kagome slowly nodded her head. He was right, his explanation was hard to believe, especially the fact that Naraku could take the shape of another. But the look in Inuyasha's eyes and the feel of his aura fighting to comfort and reassure her own was beginning to wear down her defenses as he spoke with such certainty, such purpose.

"Kagome, I don't think that this is the first time that Naraku has taken my form." Inuyasha said, deadly serious.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

The hanyou sighed. "I think… I think he's also responsible for Kikyou accusing me of cheating on her three years ago. I think it was him that she saw with another woman, not me."

"Oh… Inuyasha…" Kagome said, trailing off. Even through her own hurt, she felt Inuyasha's pain of his last love, concerned for his emotions. She fought with her heart where it pounded in her chest as she wondered if Inuyasha was going to go after Kikyou again now that he figured that Naraku had robbed him.

"Listen, none of that matters anymore. I'm here for you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, not wanting the conversation to drift. The surprised look in Kagome's eyes did not go unnoticed. "You told me once that as long as I trusted in you, that you'd trust in me. I never stopped trusting you, Kagome. I know all you have to go on is my word, but you have to believe me when I say that I could never hurt you like this. I… I care for you too damn much."

Although relieved that Inuyasha did not intend to go after Kikyou, Kagome now faltered at the near confession of his feelings, but she held her ground. She needed answers. "If you care for me, then why did you turn me away, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tensed, knowing this was the last step to getting Kagome's trust back, if he could at all. Though he longed to go as far as telling her everything, about her being his chosen, about wanting to mate himself to her, he knew now was not the time. First, he had to get her to trust him again. Then he'd fully open up to her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began tentatively. "You have to understand how hard this for me. When Kikyou left me, I promised myself that I'd never allow myself get hurt again. When I met you and began to have feelings for you, I got scared and tried to suppress them. When that became impossible to do, I did the only thing I knew how. I closed myself off and turned you down."

Meeting his gaze, Kagome's hopeful eyes searched Inuyasha's own. "What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou willed himself to forge forward, surprised to find it easier than he ever imagined to tell her how he felt. "Damn it, Kagome, I'm trying to tell you that I love you, and that I'm begging you to believe me and take me back!"

Kagome's heart swelled at the words she had wanted to hear from him the night before. She wanted to hug him and tell him yes, she wanted to cry tears of happiness and tell him she loved him too. But she was still emotionally dead after the long day, and she needed time to think things through.

"Inuyasha…" She tried to meet the hanyou's gaze, but his desperate eyes that begged her to forgive him were in danger of swaying her. "I need some time, okay?"

His dejected look was almost too much for her to handle as he fought her. "Kagome, I'll do anything to make you believe me, I'll-"

Kagome silenced him by finally making eye contact. "Inuyasha, I'll tell you right now that I don't fully believe in Naraku. I have to admit that though, that through this, I've had my doubts about you, even though I've always wanted to trust in you. What I need right now is time to think things through, and then time ask myself if I can handle a relationship right now after all we've gone through." Kagome said, pausing. "Inuyasha, your rejection hurt." She whispered.

So dejected that he could barely tear his gaze from the floor, Inuyasha whimpered out loud, the submissive whine startling Kagome. The hanyou suddenly covered the distance between them and pulled her to him once more. Kagome couldn't help but notice that his strong frame shivered underneath his cold, wet clothes.

"I'll give you the time you need, but I won't leave you alone in Naraku's presence." Inuyasha said, his voice threatening to break as he tipped his head to whisper into her ear.

Her eyes slowly shutting, Kagome relaxed in his embrace, burying her face behind his human ear. "Inuyasha, if he sees you-"

His grip tightened around the woman as he spoke. "He won't see me, and you won't see me. But do know, that I will be there. Always"

Kagome noticed the cold determination in his eyes where his fierce protectiveness burned. She had never seen him so serious before, and she had to fight against her own urge to give in and take him back immediately.

As the hanyou released her and turned away, Kagome asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you the space you need. I'll be outside, watching over you." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, its pouring out-" Kagome began.

The hanyou silenced by quickly turning around to meet her lips in a gentle kiss, his cold lips firmly pressing against hers. He glanced deep into her eyes one last time, trying to show her the intensity of his feelings through his eyes before turning and leaping through the window and into the rainy night.

Kagome lost track of the amount of time she spent standing by her window. She couldn't see him out there, but she could sense his presence. Even when he was out of sight, she could feel his aura reaching out for hers. She was relieved to feel better than she had in the past twenty four hours.

Finally, her legs beginning to cramp, she threw herself onto her bed in an exhausted heap as her thoughts plagued her. She knew she didn't want to become another Kikyou for the Inu-Hanyou. After all, it was she who had told him that if you don't have trust in a relationship, you can't have love. And she did love him. She had known that for quite some time.

She weighed all she knew of Inuyasha and all she knew of Naraku. She desperately wanted to believe Inuyasha's words, but first, she needed time to heal and figure out what she should do. The fact of the matter was that in her despair over Inuyasha turning her away and the news of the rezoning delivered by Naraku's smooth words, she had just signed a contract with the dark hanyou to be co-owner of her property. He was now as legally tied to her land as she was, a fact that perhaps Inuyasha wasn't taking into account. If she did come to the conclusion that Naraku was in fact the one not to be trusted, then she realized she could be in a world of trouble.

And then there was the issue of the Shikon no Tama, the legendary jewel that Inuyasha had told her was the root of Naraku's desire, yet only Inuyasha had ever spoken of it. Her tired brain tried diligently to connect the pieces of the vague puzzle, yet sleep slowly began to claim her exhausted body and mind. As she slid into the blissful land of rest, her fears of Naraku being as evil as Inuyasha insisted he was faded into pleasant dreams of the dog eared hanyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I know nothing of rezoning land, so I'm sure this is all wrong, but it works for the story. Hey, its fiction, and it works.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been working so hard on later chapters and I was on a roll and didn't want to back track, but I promise I'll be better in the future. Drop a review and let me know what you think so far!


	9. Chapter 9: Flesh Wound

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 9: Flesh Wound  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of quarreling outside her window. Hoping it was just some sort of odd dream, she tried to fall back asleep. As the memories of the emotionally draining day before rushed back to her, her stomach twisted into a knot as she recalled that she was still trying to decide who she believed in, Inuyasha or Naraku. She soon realized there would be no return to the safe escape of slumber.

Hearing the muffled yelling again, Kagome glanced at her clock and realized it was only eight in the morning. Wondering who would be outside of her house at such an early hour, she hopped out of bed. Her bare foot stepping in a damp spot on her carpet, she suddenly recalled Inuyasha's desperate plea to take him back the night before. She tried valiantly not to let his bold confession of his love for her sway her current train of thought.

Kagome poked her head out her half open window, the damp air clinging to her face as she forced herself to concentrate on the present. To her surprise, she found Kouga outside her front door shouting at Yura, the guard Naraku had left in his absence.

"I'm not here to hurt her, I just want to see her." Kouga insisted, his voice traveling clearly to the second story of the Higurashi house.

The youkai woman uncrossed her arms from around her ample chest and reached up into her hair. She pulled out a comb that had been balanced in her locks, strangely pointing the tool at the Ookami-Youkai as though it were a weapon.

"I told you to get lost, wolf pup. Now if you don't want to get scalped, I suggest you leave here." Yura said suggestively.

Kagome gasped at the woman's threat, and seeing that Kouga was sinking into a defensive stance, making it obvious that he did not intend to leave, she realized that the two youkai were actually going to come to blows. She had to do something to break them up. "Yura-san, please, don't harm him! He's a friend!" She shouted.

The youkai woman looked up and locked eyes with Kagome briefly, a disdaining annoyance being transmitted through her gaze. Yura was obviously upset at loosing the opportunity to scalp the wolf Prince. Kagome pulled herself back into her room and ran downstairs, smoothing out the wrinkles in the jeans and pale blue t-shirt she had fallen asleep in the night before.

In her haste, Kagome tore open the front door, causing it to bounce on its hinges as it swung open. Relieved that Yura seemed to have heeded her words, she found the two youkai pointedly ignoring one another, their backs turned. "Kouga-kun, why don't you come in?" Kagome asked hastily.

The Ookami Lord nodded gruffly and shot Yura a cold glare as he entered the house, shutting the door loudly behind him. As he watched Kagome walk down the hall as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the past day, he stopped, unamused. "I guess its true then? You did sign a contract with Naraku." He said gravely.

Kagome sighed in surprise. Word sure did get around quickly in the youkai community. She turned to look at Kouga, noticing the sad, almost hurt look in his eyes. "Kouga-kun…" She began, but was abruptly cut off by the wolf Lord.

"I know the story, Kagome. I've already heard. But I know Inuyasha couldn't have done it." Kouga stated plainly. It was obvious that although he and Inuyasha hadn't been the best of friends, he knew enough about the Inu-Hanyou to feel certain that he couldn't have done something so terrible as rezone Kagome's land behind her back.

Kagome nodded slowly before she spoke. "I want to believe in Inuyasha too, Kouga-kun, I do."

"Kagome, this plan stinks of Naraku." Kouga said firmly.

"How so?" Kagome asked, relieved that another outside of the Taisho Clan itself seemed to agree that Naraku was to blame. She was eager to hear Kouga's insights.

Kouga snorted. "Everything, from the layers of deception to the flawless planning that went into this scheme. Don't you find it just a little bit odd that it was Inuyasha himself that went to the government instead of his brother, the owner of the company?"

Kagome's unblinking, unfocused eyes were enough to tell Kouga that his important piece of evidence had made a lot of sense to the woman, and he pushed forward. "It's obvious that all the strings were pulled by Naraku, it's simply laid out too well to have been done by that mangy mutt. Besides, we all know that Naraku can take the shape of anyone he wants."

Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, the abilities of the youkai species never failed to shock her. "So it's true that he can actually do that?"

"Yeah." Kouga said with a shrug of his shoulders as though shape shifting were nothing special. "Its a skill that all of his clan have the ability to use. Those that are created hanyou by sacrificing their bodies to minor youkai can morph their bodies into their own choosing and even make puppets or shadows of themselves."

Kagome sighed in relief. After hearing Inuyasha's similar argument the night before, hearing much of the same information from another source was comforting. Kouga was helping her to further believe in Inuyasha.

"Look, its not like I want you to go running back to Inuyasha when I'd rather have you for myself, or anything." Kouga said, pausing to smile at the blush on Kagome's face, not letting her forget that he was still interested in her. "Its just that I know this is hurting you, and I don't want you to do the wrong thing. If it weren't solely for the fact that Inuyasha could never hurt you like this, then just knowing how evil Naraku is would be enough for me to trust that dog turd. Listen to me, Kagome, you must understand that Naraku is very dangerous."

Having to actually raise her hand to interrupt the Northern Lord, Kagome finally spoke up. "Look, Kouga-kun, I understand what you're trying to say, but the fact of the matter is that whether it was Naraku or Inuyasha who had my land rezoned, I still have to fight to get it back for my family. And because Naraku offered me assistance to help me accomplish that, not to mention the fact that I've signed a contract to co-own my land with him, I need to work with him on this. Besides, I don't care how dangerous he is, I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." Kouga's cryptically short sentence and dead voice sent a chill down Kagome's spine. "This is about more than just the land your shrine sits on."

The woman's questioning expression turned into one of surprise when Kouga closed the distance between them. He dipped his head low to bring his mouth next to her ear. "You know what he's after, don't you Kagome? He's after the Shikon no Tama. He's the one that initiated this power struggle for the damn thing, and he'll stop at nothing until it belongs to him." Kouga whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened, her mind putting the pieces together. Yesterday, after Naraku's persuasive argument, she had thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her solely to posses the jewel. At the time, her pained mind had tried to force the image of the Inu-Hanyou into the role of the deceiver, but now, Naraku seemed to fit the bill much clearer.

Kouga pushed himself away from the woman that he had been standing so close to. As tough and independent as Kagome was, right now she screamed of frailty and demanded protection. But as much as he hated to admit it, Kouga knew the only one who could give her that safety was Inuyasha, provided she would let him back in to her heart.

In the silence that settled between them, Kagome felt the need to make small talk. "Do you want something to drink, Kouga-kun? Some coffee?"

The wolf Lord's mouth watered at the prospect. While Kouga wanted to stay by her side for longer, Kagome's aura stunk with Inuyasha's scent, the impression he had left on her. Although it wasn't as strong as a mating mark, Inuyasha's scent drove Kouga back all the same. "Thanks, Kagome-san, but I ought to get going." He said, after giving her a small smile and reluctantly turning away from her.

Halfway down the hall he paused and looked back at her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned, her brow knitting over his concern.

Kouga shook his head. He didn't want to worry her any more. He could do nothing but hope that Inuyasha would protect her from Naraku. "Nothing. Just be careful, all right?

* * *

As Kouga trotted down the steps of the Higurashi shrine, a silver and red blur shot through the canopy of the trees, following him in his descent. Finally reaching the street below, Kouga stopped and turned. "I know you're up there, Inuyasha." The Northern Lord called. "I need to talk to you."

Kouga took Inuyasha's silence and the gentle swaying of the trees moving in the breeze as his cue to continue. He edged closer to the tree line and sunk into the forest for privacy from any possible passerby's before he spoke again. "Many of the lower youkai in the Northern Lands have defected to Naraku's rule. They sense Naraku is the stronger leader, the rightful victor in the power struggle. They want to be on the winning side when the leader is determined."

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha's disembodied voice spoke from the trees above. "I know. Sesshomaru's been telling me the same in our lands. Naraku is getting powerful."

Kouga snorted. "And the Youkai Council can do nothing in this matter but sit back and wait for the victor to be determined now that the power struggle has already been initiated. I never thought I'd hear myself say that I wish that the damn Council could do something about any situation."

The Inu-Hanyou uttered a simple "Keh." And the Ookami-Youkai could tell that the Youkai Council and the power struggle were the furthest things from Inuyasha's mind.

The Inu-Hanyou leapt from the hidden safety of the dense forest canopy, landing on the soggy ground below, still moist from the night's rain. He approached Kouga, his bare feet stepping on the damp leaves under the boughs of the trees.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over." Kouga commented, referring to Inuyasha's frizzy, knotted hair and water and dirt stained clothes.

"Fuck you, Kouga. What are you doing at the shrine?" Inuyasha grumbled, knowing the wolf Lord's visit to be more than just to tell him what he already knew of the lower youkai across the lands.

The Lord of the Northern Lands huffed. "I heard what had happened yesterday and wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. Seeing as how _I_ don't have to sneak around to get on the property, I'd guess that's allowed."

Inuyasha narrowly glared at him for the backhanded insult. He hated to have to ask Kouga for information, but he swallowed his pride. "How is she?"

"Well, not too bad, considering that she just signed a contract with the most ruthless youkai ever and that she's got a lovesick puppy hanyou stalking around outside her house. I'd say she's doing just great." Kouga replied with a shrug.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Look Inuyasha, Naraku gave you the short end of the stick more than once and he royally dicked you over with Kagome, but that doesn't mean you have to be such an ass. The poor girl is doing the best she can, trying to do what's right." The Ookami Lord softened considerably as he continued. "Amazingly enough, I think she's trying really hard to believe in you. She still freaking likes you, though why she does is beyond me."

The news appeased Inuyasha and he nodded his head, readying himself to retreat back to the shrine grounds to continue his watch over Kagome. As he leapt onto the branch of a tree high above, Kouga halted him by shouting, "Hey, dog-face!"

The Inu-Hanyou stopped, looking down at the wolf, an irritated expression on his face as Kouga approached the base of his tree. The Ookami Lord reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, extending it to the Inu-Hanyou. Inuyasha looked at him curiously.

"If Kagome, or even you, need any help, you can count on me." He said cockily, though Inuyasha could see the honest seriousness behind the mischievous gleam in the wolf's eyes.

Inuyasha reached through the branches and took one end of the card with his clawed fingers. He smirked at the Northern Lord, one fang poking out from under his lip. "Thanks, Kouga."

Before the Ookami Lord could even nod his head, the Inu-Hanyou was gone.

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged on the cushy love seat, her mind reeling in Kouga's wake. Kouga had tried very hard to persuade Kagome that Inuyasha couldn't have been the one responsible for the rezoning. She had learned that it was true that Naraku could shape-shift. Kouga had also raised a good point that it should have been Sesshomaru, the owner of Inu Properties and Preservations, to submit the petition for the rezoning, not Inuyasha. Just the fact that Kouga, Inuyasha's long time rival, was standing up for the Inu-Hanyou and vouching for his trustworthiness spoke volumes.

Kouga had insisted that Naraku was after the Shikon no Tama and Kagome remembered that Inuyasha had also told her the very same thing so long ago. Looking back, she did find it more than a little fishy that Naraku had done such an about face regarding his plans for her property. He had changed his tune from attempting to buy her land to demolish the shrine and erect an apartment building, to personally wanting to defend her from the apparent atrocities of Inuyasha's corrupt company, effectively making Inuyasha the villain who wanted to destroy her shrine.

Kagome sighed deeply. Her mind was so full of information and conflicting data that she didn't know what to think about first. Thankfully, the sound of the doorbell gave her an excuse to focus on the here and now.

As she approached the door, Kagome knew who it was without even looking through the peephole. The apprehensive feelings her miko senses had triggered made it obvious. She scrambled down the hall and quickly snapped the door open. In front of her stood Naraku along with a petite woman dressed in a business suit and sporting a unique feather in her hair.

Naraku tipped his head forward in a casual bow. "Good morning, Higurashi-san. This is my associate, Kaze Kagura. She is our firm's legal aide, and will be assisting us with the laws and procedures we need to follow to get your land rezoned for residential use."

Kagome bowed to the woman who, except for the pointed youkai ears and crimson eyes, looked very similar to her. Kagura bowed back, knowing that the miko was trying to read her.

Despite the air of cold indifference the new woman carried about herself, Kagome sensed a deep unease from Kagura and couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. "Please, come in." She finally said, stepping out of the entryway to allow them to pass.

As Kagome slowly shut the door behind her guests, her gaze momentarily lingered on the trees, a sudden stabbing sensation deep in her soul. She didn't know if she had caught a glance of something red, silver or amber, or if she had caught a brief wave of his intense emotion through her own aura, but she sensed Inuyasha out there. She could feel his aura when she reached out to look for it. He was waiting for her, telling her that he was watching over her.

Suddenly, Kagome longed to run outside and throw herself into Inuyasha's arms. She wanted to beg him to take her away, beg him to do anything he could so that she didn't have to deal with Naraku and the fight for her land. But that would be hiding from her responsibilities, and Kagome didn't back down from anything. She had signed a contract with Naraku, and he had offered her help to get her land back, and she was honor bound to do whatever she could to accomplish that.

She instead collected herself and forced herself to shut the door, now acutely aware of Inuyasha's presence. Kagome took what comfort his closeness provided her and faced her guests who had sat down at the kitchen table, already laying out papers and speaking amongst themselves. Pulling the chair out from underneath the table and wincing as its legs scraped against the floor loudly, Kagome sat.

Kagura shuffled a stack of papers as she spoke. "Kagome-san, I've been researching the procedure for appealing the rezoning that Inuyasha and his company successfully petitioned. Because he went so far as to get the signatures from local homeowners who accepted the proposal, the ruling will be difficult to appeal. We have already sent out a team to begin to pass around a new petition, but with the amount of people who were in favor of the apartment and office building, it will be tough to get the appropriate number of votes needed to overturn the ruling."

The wind youkai examined the look on the young woman's face and she felt her pain. This very woman was going through the same games of manipulation and deceit that she herself had been forced through time and time again.

"So then, what do we do from here?" Kagome asked weakly.

Naraku folded his hands and leaned over the table. " Worry not, Higurashi-san. I have strings I can pull in the government. I've currently been searching for government officials with a bleeding heart for sites of historical importance. I have a couple of leads, but it will take some time. I would also suggest putting together a human-interest story in the local newspapers. Perhaps we can get sympathy from the local petitioners to get them to reverse their initial decisions. It will be tough, but these are all efforts that my company is prepared to work on in your defense, Higurashi-san."

Kagome nodded numbly. It seemed that despite Naraku's help, the options were becoming more and more bleak by the very moment. As Naraku spoke, he seemed eager to want to help, yet seemed to also dwell on how difficult an undertaking the effort would be.

The shockingly loud sound of the phone ringing startled the three people sitting at the kitchen table. Kagome jumped up and ran to the hallway to get the call. "Hello?" She asked timidly, almost not recognizing her own voice. She was angered at the weak tone her normally strong and confident voice held.

The person on the other end of the line spoke so fast the Kagome almost couldn't keep up. "Kagome, its me, Sango."

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, suddenly longing for the other woman's company.

The worried voice of Sango came spilling from the other end of the line. "I'm so glad to hear your voice! Are you okay? Has Naraku threatened you? Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome tried to get up to speed and answer her questions when Naraku silently approached her and pulled the phone from her hand. Kagome detachedly noticed how cold the hanyou's skin felt. "I thought we had agreed that Inu Properties and Preservation could not be trusted. You shouldn't take phone calls from them."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest as Naraku lifted the receiver to his mouth. "Stop bothering Higurashi-san. Don't call here anymore." He said coldly before placing the phone back in its cradle.

Naraku pushed Kagome back into the kitchen by the small of her back. Though the pressure he applied was gentle, she could sense his aura demanding her submission to him and it frightened her. Kagome couldn't get Sango's worried tone of voice out of her mind, did she also think Naraku was a danger to her? She shakily sat back down as Naraku continued to speak.

"You know, I can think of one thing that might help us, Higurashi-san." Naraku said as he pulled his chair underneath the table, his chin propped up on top of his palm. He noticed Kagome's eyes light up slightly as she met his gaze, asking for him to continue. "Perhaps since you're this shrine's benefactor, you've heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls that can grant power to a youkai who can wield it? Perhaps… perhaps if one of us had it, we could use the jewel's strength to aid us in winning your land back."

Kagome froze at Naraku's casually phrased question. He had asked as though he'd never thought about the jewel before, yet both Inuyasha and Kouga had told her that Naraku was the one that had originally initiated the search for the jewel. Kagome suddenly had the terrible, cold feeling that Naraku had been playing her all along. "Shi…Shikon no Tama?" She asked.

Naraku nodded. "Yes. I believe your family were the keepers of the jewel centuries ago, am I correct? I thought perhaps you might have some knowledge of its whereabouts."

"No…" Kagome stalled. "It was said to have been destroyed with the miko that had protected it from… her killer five hundred years ago." She said, though she couldn't bring herself to say the name of the man across from her, the man who bore the same name as his ancestor who had killed the Higurashi miko.

Naraku sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, I don't know too much about the jewel, but it sounded powerful, like it might be able to help us."

Kagome shrugged, trying to discredit its power and stem further discussion regarding the Shikon no Tama. "It was only a legend, anyway." She said shakily.

Naraku would not take Kagome's blatant bait and instead pressed on. "You're sure there are no tomes or scrolls that might document anything of its history in the shrine?"

Kagome shook her head, wearily gauging Naraku's reaction. "There are no records of it after it was cremated with my ancestor's remains."

"I see." Naraku said, looking down as though his hands were suddenly interesting. Though his expression was hidden from view, Kagome could sense anger radiating from the hanyou. She could feel an intense wave of displeasure crashing against her aura and it sickened her.

"Well then, all that's left to do it sit and wait right now. Wait for my team to gather signatures, wait for my congressional contacts to get back to me, and wait to get the human interest articles into the papers to raise your popularity with the public." Naraku said icily.

"That sounds like a plan for now." Kagome said hurriedly, suddenly wanting to get as far away from Naraku's presence as possible. The need to be with Inuyasha returned full force and as it blossomed deep within her, she felt as though her soul was longing for his protection.

Naraku sensed Kagome's unease and contemplated pushing her harder, but he could tell that she knew even less about the jewel than he did. It was obvious that the girl had no knowledge of the jewel's whereabouts. She was useless to him. "Allow Kagura and I to go back to our offices to continue our work. We need to go back to our headquarters in Hiroshima to do some research tonight. We'll be in touch to update you on our progress, and I'll continue to maintain guards to protect your home from Inu Properties and Preservations."

"Naraku-kun, I don't think that's-" Kagome began.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the young woman and Kagome felt his annoyance. "Please, it's not a problem. After all, I want to keep my co-owner safe and out of harms way, especially since you've already suffered so much through Inuyasha's heartlessness."

Naraku rose to leave, Kagura following suit as they exited the house. Turning to look at Kagome once more, Kagura couldn't help but notice the woman's fear and pain. She seethed, angry that Naraku was putting yet another in such a hopeless position. For a short moment, their eyes met, and the two women instantly realized they had found kindred spirits in one another.

"Kagura." Naraku prompted, looking back over his shoulder at the youkai who had stalled. When the wind youkai bowed and shuffled to keep up with him, he led her down the steps.

* * *

The trip back to the Hiroshima headquarters was a silent one, save for three short calls Naraku had made on his cell. Two of which his only words were, "Be at the Hiroshima office in two hours." The other of which he ordered another youkai to take over Yura's guarding duties of the Higurashi house.

Kagura glanced at Naraku out of the corner of her eye several times, gauging his reactions. She could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check, which meant that his youkai body and mind was battling with his human heart. Although Kagura didn't know the specifics of how Naraku had become hanyou, she did know that, as opposed to being an offspring between a youkai and a human, Naraku was created hanyou later in his human life. Therefore, she knew it was natural for his two halves to disagree. Although those that were born hanyou also had complications between their two bloodlines, those that were created hanyou tended to have symptoms similar to split personalities, and Naraku was no exception. He was obviously outraged that he had worked so hard to gain Kagome's favor just to find out that she didn't even have any knowledge of the Shikon no Tama to begin with.

By the time Naraku and Kagura made it to the Hiroshima office, Yura and Kanna were already inside waiting. The foursome sat at one end of Naraku's private, spacious office while Kikyou furiously typed away at a small desk at the other end.

"Naraku-sama, all the arrangements have been made for the shovels and the other tools you requested to be delivered to the shrine." The former miko said.

"That won't be necessary. That worthless woman doesn't even know where the Shikon no Tama is." Naraku spat.

Kikyou inwardly flinched at the venom in Naraku's voice, but glared at him levelly. She had warned him that Kagome probably wouldn't know. Even she hadn't known where the jewel was when she was still acting as miko at the Higurashi shrine. Like most others, she had subscribed to the myth that the jewel had long been destroyed with the original miko's body. Honestly, she didn't even know why Naraku was so adamant about its existence in the first place.

"Cancel that delivery." Naraku suddenly barked. "Instead, have a backhoe and a demolition crew sent in. We'll tear the place apart until we find what we're looking for."

Kagura blew air from her nose at her master's plan. "If that stubborn woman wouldn't even sell her land for three times its worth, she certainly won't stand for its demolition."

Naraku snapped his gaze in her direction. "I am co-owner of her property, I have the authority to do whatever I wish." He then chuckled before continuing with a conspirator's gleam in his eyes. "But you're right. Neither she nor her brother will stand for it." Naraku paused for a moment, regarding Kagura, Kanna and Yura.

All in the office waited tensely in the pregnant silence before Naraku continued. "I no longer have a need for those children. They will only stand in my way. Kanna, you take the boy, Yura, you handle the woman. Kagura, you will oversee this matter." He eyed Kagura momentarily. "Do not fail me." He growled to the wind youkai.

The smallest of changes in Kanna's expression, a barely noticeable wrinkle of her brows showed the void youkai's shock. She had just been ordered to murder her own boyfriend, and it was all she could do to keep herself from gasping out loud.

Kagura couldn't help but notice the panicked look in her younger sister's dark eyes. Though she could sense her sister's unease and hurt, she watched Kanna as she collected herself and simply accepted the order. Kagura burned with rage that Naraku would order her to do such a thing.

Kagura then turned to Kikyou, who had also frozen at Naraku's harsh decision, and for the first time since working together for more than a year, their gazes met. Each woman looked into the depths of pain that showed accumulated years of hurt and hardship that the other held in her eyes. It was hurt and hardship caused by the very same person, and they were both painfully aware that that person was no longer playing by the rules.

* * *

Kagura had slowly approached the Higurashi Shrine when she realized that Naraku might have assigned her to oversee the assassinations of Kagome and Souta Higurashi merely to put her in a position where she might likely fail. She idly wondered if Naraku was simply testing her. Yes. Kagura decided that Naraku was testing her loyalty by putting her in a position to oversee and not interfere, he was making her watch her younger sister murder the boy she loved.

The hauntingly hurt expression in the eyes of her sister continued to plague her. How could she allow Kanna to kill the boy she loved when her younger sister had gone to great lengths to try to bring her and Sesshomaru back together?

Kagura almost smirked. She wagered that Kanna had no clue that she knew about her true feelings for Souta. Sure, Naraku had ordered Kanna to pretend to become close to the boy, but Kagura knew that her sister had actually fallen for him. The wind youkai frowned. It was likely that Naraku knew as much also. The sick fuck truly enjoyed manipulating others and causing pain.

Not only was the matter of her sister bothering Kagura, but ever since the fate of the two Higurashi's had been decided, the wind youkai had been at war with herself. Remembering the pained look in Kagome's eyes, she knew she could not allow Naraku's manic wrath to affect such innocent children.

The wind youkai tossed around her two options. Should she wisely keep her mouth shut and not risk putting herself in the path of Naraku's wrath should his plan somehow fail, or should she get word of Naraku's plans to the Taisho family and let them do something about it? It was bad enough that the chosen of a Taisho Clan member was at stake, but the boy who held the heart of her own sister was too. How would Kanna feel to take Souta's life with her own hands?

Kagura's decision was clear. She knew she didn't have the time to call her contact on the inside. Instead, she would have to tell Inuyasha directly. She knew he had been creeping around the grounds all day, thinking he was hidden, but the wind had brought his scent to her, and in turn she had asked the wind to keep his scent and youki hidden from Naraku. If the evil hanyou had taught Kagura one thing above all others, it was to always have a backup plan available, and Kagura knew Inuyasha's youkai instinct to protect the one that was obviously his chosen could be used to her own advantage and aid Inuyasha as well. Now was the time to find him and proposition his assistance.

Taking a dirt path off to the side of the granite steps, Kagura wandered into the dense undergrowth of the woods, thankful for its relative privacy as she let the wind guide her to the Inu-Hanyou. Eventually, she found him, perched high in a tree, crouched on his feet, his gaze intent on the house. He was watching over Kagome, ensuring her safety the way any good youkai mate would. A small, sad smile pulled at Kagura's lips.

Pulling her fan from inside her suit jacket, she kneeled down to concentrate and quietly whispered, asking the wind to gently shift its direction so she would not be detected by his acute canine sense of smell. Slowly approaching Inuyasha's tree, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly.

Not one to normally be caught off guard, the Inu-Hanyou flinched, his arms flailing and his clawed fingers sinking into the tree's trunk at his surprise. "Kagura." He hissed.

* * *

Kagome sighed and randomly twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she stared emptily at the darkness of night outside her window. She knew Inuyasha was out there, still watching over her. After Naraku had left, she had made two big bowls of instant ramen and set them down underneath the Goshinboku and then went back to the house. She still wasn't ready to talk with him and he was still respecting her need for space. In the comfort of her self-imposed solitude inside the house, she had watched him scurry down the tree and snatch the two bowls after hungrily eyeing them for fifteen minutes.

Souta had given her a wide berth all day, knowing she was still upset. They had tried to eat dinner together, but it seemed that neither of them had an appetite. Something was bothering Souta as much as the issues that were bothering Kagome. She had tried to ask him what was wrong, fearing it had to do with the girl he had been seeing. When she had mentioned that she hadn't seen or heard of the girl in more than a week, Souta had ended up shrugging her off and going to bed early.

Afterwards, Kagome had taken the time to call her aunt Kaede. The old woman had asked about the progress of her relationship with Inuyasha, but Kagome hadn't the heart to tell her the truth. She had, however, told Kaede that she no longer needed her help at the shrine because Inuyasha's company had turned the shrine around for the better. Kagome also reminded Kaede that she understood her aunt had many responsibilities at her own shrine to attend to. She thanked the old woman for all her help, and assured her that with the help of Inuyasha's company, she could now handle the business after her grandfather's passing.

Kagome hated to lie, but in all honesty, she was worried for Kaede's safety. Being caught in the midst of a youkai power struggle, not to mention the search for the Shikon no Tama, Kagome had finally recognized the danger she had gotten herself into, but she refused to endanger her beloved aunt. While Kagome didn't know exactly what there was to fear, she had a feeling that she'd find out soon. Too soon.

The seclusion Kagome had taken upon herself after dinner had suited her well and she took the time to decompress and simply stare at her bedroom ceiling. The shrine had seen no visitors that day, as Naraku had made the decision to close it, assuring her it would only be for the day so that he could hold a meeting with her and Kagura and to give her time to begin to heal from her heartbreak.

However, Inuyasha's rejection was the furthest thing from Kagome's mind. He had risked his own life to come to her on his human night the night before to apologize and explain to her the reasoning for his attempt to keep themselves apart. The heart broken Inu-Hanyou had even begged her to take him back, a plea to which she had yet to answer. But with all that had happened to her in the past forty-eight hours, what weighed heaviest on Kagome's mind now was Naraku himself.

As nice and polite as the man was, Kagome had always felt some form of unsettled power within Naraku. Perhaps it had to do with his overly polite words and mannerisms, his lack of personality, and the fact that he seemed to present himself the way he thought she would expect him to. Her mind all too eagerly reminded her of his legal aide, Kagura, and her apparent unease. Somehow, Kagome was sure that Naraku was the one that had somehow caused the youkai's unease.

And now, Naraku had asked her about the Shikon no Tama's whereabouts.

It had seemed to her like he had been waiting to ask that very question since their initial meeting a month and a half ago. There had always been a layer or impatience that Kagome had sensed from Naraku that she couldn't get off her mind.

Kagome had come a long way in drawing her conclusion over the past two days. Through Inuyasha's apology and explanation, Kouga's help, and her own realizations, Kagome could no longer deny that the truth lay in Inuyasha.

There was now no doubt left in her mind that Naraku was evil. Earlier that afternoon, she had come to the realization that Naraku had preyed on her emotional vulnerabilities. Not once, but twice. The first time had been on the heels of her grandfather's death, and the second had been immediately after she was hurt by Inuyasha's refusal.

Kagome had to stop for a moment and ponder that very thought. How had Naraku known that Inuyasha had refused her anyway? She had been so shell-shocked when Naraku had kicked Inuyasha off her property after his apparent rezoning and Naraku had insulted the Inu-Hanyou for turning her down the day before that she hadn't even thought it strange that he had known such private information. It was only too plain to see now just how powerful and deceiving Naraku really was. She figured that Naraku might have had spies monitoring her shrine since day one.

Kagome asked herself why she hadn't trusted her gut, why she hadn't trusted her miko senses that had been triggered when she had first met the hanyou. Her spiritual powers weren't exceptionally strong, or at least, she hadn't learned to properly harness them yet, but from the moment she had first met him, she had felt that Naraku was not one to be trusted. But Kagome, not being one to judge, had ignored what her miko senses had been telling her, and had allowed his polite words and mannerisms to sway her.

While Kagome's instincts had been telling her that Inuyasha was not at fault for the rezoning, her human mind hadn't been so sure, and Naraku had expected as much. He had effectively used Kagome's emotions against her so that he could become co-owner of her property, which he apparently was only interested in for the hope of finding the legendary Shikon no Tama.

Even worse was that she had allowed Naraku's calculated deception to magnify her fears. He had led her to believe that Inuyasha had strung her along only to refuse her affections and steal her land. What Naraku had done to her was no different than what Kikyou had tried to pull on Inuyasha at the coffee shop not long ago. They both had tried to make Inuyasha and Kagome doubt their trust and feelings for one another. But unlike Inuyasha, who had brushed off Kikyou's words, Kagome had fallen prey to her doubts and Naraku's deception.

Though the pain of Inuyasha's initial rejection had hurt, she had begun to put that behind her, now secure after Inuyasha had confessed his love for her and asked her to take him back. She was now as sure that she believed in her trust of Inuyasha as she was sure of her love for him, and she was ready to forgive him and grant him a second chance. She was willing to start over with her Inu-Hanyou and replace all of her trust and love back into him.

Kagome could now only wonder where things went from here. She didn't know where the Shikon no Tama, the very key to the power struggle, was. For all intents and purposes, the jewel hadn't existed in five hundred years. Now she was stuck in a contract with the potentially dangerous Naraku, and she didn't expect that he would simply give up his rights to her land now that she couldn't give him what he wanted. Kagome collected herself, repeating a mantra in her mind over and over again. She had put herself in this position because she hadn't trusted in Inuyasha, and somehow, she would get herself out of it.

Though she longed to run outside into Inuyasha's waiting arms and apologize for doubting him and confess her feelings for him, instead, Kagome reluctantly closed her eyes. She had the safety of Souta and Inuyasha to think about, she was sure that if Naraku was as dangerous as she'd been told he was, neither they, nor even she herself was safe. Somehow, she would have to outwit Naraku on her own. Though her heart told her that she'd need Inuyasha's help, her stubborn brain tried to brainstorm her next steps to get her land back by herself. If she could.

* * *

Midnight was near when Kanna finally approached the Higurashi house. The pale blue kimono of her youkai battle garment swished at her feet as she succeeded in making very little noise. Picking the lock to the front door, she swung her white hair back over her shoulder and held the knob as she opened the door so that it wouldn't creak. Shutting it silently behind her, Kanna stopped in the familiar hallway, knowing by heart that Souta's room was the first door on the right.

Her heart hurt. Kanna had fought with herself for hours, even wishing her own death instead of having to take the life of the one she loved. In fact, she had even tried cutting her own wrists. But as she had known from many previous attempts, her youkai body just regenerated too quickly for such a simple act to take her life. She cursed her youkai body's healing abilities. It wasn't the first time she'd longed to be human.

The bottom line was that she had no choice. If she didn't do Naraku's bidding, someone else would be assigned the task of Souta's murder and the evil hanyou had long ago sworn that he would kill her older sister in retribution if she didn't comply with his wished. Although it was a threat that Naraku had used against her for years, with the distracted way that Kagura had been performing of late, and Naraku's disuse of her talents, Kanna knew that he would not think twice about ending Kagura's life now, and when it came down to it, Kanna felt obligated to protect the life of her sister when Kagura had tried so hard to protect her all their lives.

Kanna asked herself why life had to be so unfair. Was it not bad enough that she and Kagura had been forced into an underground youkai prostitution ring as children, given up by their deadbeat youkai father who had sold them for drug money? When Naraku had eventually saved them, she and Kagura thought they had finally been rescued from their torturous lives, but when it turned out that they had only become slaves once again, it had broken what was left of Kanna's fragile heart and trust. Having nothing else to live for, she had then simply allowed her soul to bend to Naraku's will. Kagura had valiantly tried to keep fighting, but now, it was apparent that even she could no longer hold up.

The void youkai sighed resignedly, turning the knob to Souta's room and closing the door behind her silently. She crept to his bed, looking down on the sleeping young man. It was hard for her to imagine that although she was only two years younger than his seventeen in physical appearance, she was one hundred and sixty three years his senior. It sure hadn't felt like that to her.

Her first meeting with the Higurashi boy had been an assignment given to her by Naraku. She had been instructed to befriend him, earn his trust, and report back to Naraku all the she had learned of the family living at the Higurashi Shrine.

When she first met him at a party set up by a mutual youkai friend, it was easy for Kanna to disregard the boy as a simple human child. But the more time she and Souta spent together, the deeper their connection became. He was her first real friend, and though she was busy with other assignments given to her by her hanyou captor, and Souta had been busy with his schoolwork and his responsibilities at the shrine, the time they had managed to spend together had been magical for the both of them. Their friendship had quickly evolved, and all though she knew Souta was not her chosen, Kanna had enjoyed becoming his girlfriend. It was Souta who had made her remember what it was like to enjoy life after feeling like a tormented, empty shell for so long. Though she knew he was not her chosen, Kanna loved him, and she loved being allowed the chance to pretend that she was an ordinary girl.

Now that she had been given her last assignment to carry out with the Higurashi boy, Kanna knew that his death by her hands would kill the last little bit of life left in her soul. 'Maybe then, my mind will be free from Naraku's torment.' She thought with morbid detachment.

Pulling her mirror, the implement she had used to suck countless souls from the bodies of youkai and humans alike, from her kimono, she stared at her reflection momentarily. Kanna longingly wished that she could pluck her own soul from her body instead of doing what she was about to do, but she knew she couldn't. She had tried as much already. She looked fondly down at Souta, his body half kicked out of the thin blanket covering him as she watched his even breaths.

The boy suddenly stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. Seeing what appeared to be an angel in white before him, it took Souta a moment before he realized it was his girlfriend watching over him. "Kanna-chan?" He asked wearily, as though he didn't believe his eyes.

Kanna's lips curled into the tiniest of smiles as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Souta-kun."

She aimed her mirror towards the young man and concentrated. The mirror started to glow as her mind located and wrapped itself around Souta's soul. She choked on the lump in her throat as through his soul, she felt everything that made Souta who he was. She felt his kindness, his compassion, and his cheerfulness. Kanna's mind began to reluctantly direct Souta's soul to her mirror. Tears rolled down her face as through her boyfriend's soul, Kanna's mind absorbed his love for her.

As Souta's soul began to enter the glassy surface of the mirror, Kanna felt a breath of air on the back of her neck. The tiny hairs on her neck stood up and the void youkai suddenly felt the need to look behind her. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The next thing Kanna knew was blackness.

Kagura dropped the blunt bottle she had hit her sister over the head with and caught her falling body in her arms. She looked down at her unconscious sister, a sad smile on her face. "You tried to give me another chance at love. I won't let you throw away what you have."

Souta was now fully awake, a vague memory of Kanna standing over him as he experienced some kind of deep pain as though something had almost been pulled from his body. Looking down to the floor next to his bed, he saw an older woman holding his girlfriend, who seemed to be unconscious.

Seeing the tell tale bottle lying cracked on the floor and a small trickle of blood caking in Kanna's white hair, Souta realized he wasn't dreaming. He wanted to run and grab Kanna from the strange woman's arms, but he was so confused and frightened that all he managed was a startled, choked yell as he sat up and pressed his back to the wall in fear. He could already hear his sister on the floor above as she opened her closet and fumbled around momentarily before the sound of her feet rushing down the steps at his panicked call could be heard.

"Higurashi Souta." Kagura said quickly, knowing the time for talking was scarce. Her gaze was leveled on the scared young man, his shaking body clad only in boxers and a thin under shirt. "I am Kanna's sister. Please forgive her."

Souta's lip trembled at the strange youkai's voice. It was clear now that the memory hadn't been a dream. Kanna had done something to try to hurt him… or worse.

Kagura's cool voice somehow soothed Souta as she tried to explain. "Kanna had tried to take her own life instead of taking yours, but was unable. She had no choice but to do what she did." Kagura said, frowning as Souta's questioning eyes looked at her as though he couldn't comprehend her very existence.

Suddenly, Kagome came bursting into Souta's bedroom, the force of the door opening slamming its knob into the wall behind it. Kagome stood straight, aiming an arrow at the two figures on the floor next to her brother's bed.

Kagura responded by simply holding her sister closer to her body. She couldn't help but wish for the quick death of a miko's arrow.

Souta on the other hand was thankful for both Kagome's strong presence and the fact that his sister had a habit of keeping one of her bows and several arrows in her room just in case. He promised to make a note to himself never to tease Kagome's weapons or the archaic sport of archery again.

As Souta watched his sister squint and pull the tension on her arrow, he suddenly shouted to her. "Don't shoot!" Regardless of whatever apparent danger he might have been in, Souta could not condone the death another, especially that of his girlfriend and her sister.

Kagome froze at the sight of her obviously frightened brother, and Naraku's legal aide holding a young woman who looked like the girl that she had suspected Souta to be seeing. "Souta? Kagura-san? What's going on here?"

There was no time for answers as a battle cry was heard. A shrill laughing sound echoed through the house as the front door burst open loudly. Through the shards of wood and cloud of dust came a youkai woman in a dress skimpier than any outfit a risqué woman would wear to a club. "Yura?" Kagome asked, shocked at both the destructive intrusion and the youkai's apparel.

It was obvious that Yura had not come to play as she sank into an offensive stance, the strange comb Kagome had noticed in her hand before now aimed at her. In Yura's other hand, held to her side was a katana, and on her face was a grin that told Kagome that she was enjoying herself. Kagome shuddered at the chilling sight as she wondered what had sparked the youkai to attack.

Kagome looked at Yura questioningly as the youkai woman held her hands up, her fingers sprawled apart as though she were playing cat's cradle, or some sort of a string game. "Yura-san?" She asked, but when the buxom youkai refused to answer, Kagome somehow knew that she and the rest of those in the room were about to be in a load of trouble. The youkai woman quickly pulled her hands apart, and in the dim light, Kagome could see some kind of thin material indeed wound between her fingers.

"Get down!" A muffled, yet insistent bark rang out that Kagome instantly placed as Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome didn't question the disembodied order and her instincts kicked in as she threw herself on Souta's bed. Kagome's body knocked her brother's over, protecting him as she tried to cover his slightly larger frame, her bow and arrow falling forgotten on the bed. She detachedly felt some kind of net enclose them, and had a vague feeling that her clothes were somehow being precisely ripped. A chilling sensation of paper-thin cuts spread across the uncovered skin of her arms and across her cheeks. A glance to the corner of the room showed her that Kagura and Souta's friend were also enclosed in the same kind of net. Kagura, like Kagome used her own body to keep the younger child covered from the sharp threads

When the room was filled with the sound of Souta's bedroom window shattering to pieces, Kagome finally opened her eyes. Inuyasha stood before them, dressed in some kind of strange red hakama and haori.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Inu-no-niichan…" Souta echoed from underneath his sister.

Inuyasha growled at the smell of Kagome's blood and he wasted no time in rushing over to her, all the while keeping an eye on Yura. "Are you okay?" He asked gruffly, surveying her wounds.

Looking down at her tingling arms, Kagome realized that they were bleeding profusely, though they were only surface wounds. She found that Inuyasha's mere presence boosted her own courage and she longed to fight along side of him. Yet, as she watched him reach out for her, she worried for his safety and shouted to stop him, "I'm okay, don't touch the net!" Once Inuyasha's hand recoiled, she looked at him, relieved. "Be careful, Inuyasha, she's got some kind of sharp ropes!"

"Rope?" Yura asked in a laughing voice. "This is hair, foolish girl, and your own will be soon to join its ranks."

Inuyasha growled and lunged at the scantily clad youkai, who defended herself by throwing strands of intertwined hair at him. The Inu-Hanyou pulled a sword from its sheath at his side, and what had looked like a ragged, rusty, beaten up old sword suddenly transformed itself into an impressive weapon by the time he held it in front of him, slashing randomly as Yura heckled Kagura.

"I knew I should have told Naraku you'd be useless, Kagura." Yura spat as she directed the strands of sharp hair towards Inuyasha. "You must have been the leak in Naraku's plans all along, weren't you? That's okay though, your numbered days are over, and I'm more than deserving of your current position." Yura's smug smile turned into a frown when the wind youkai refused to acknowledge her taunts and continued to tend to her sister instead.

Although it was apparent that Kagura had foiled some kind of plan outlined by Naraku to either hurt of kill her and Souta, Kagome didn't have the time to contemplate the meaning of Yura's words. She focused instead on Inuyasha, realizing that for some reason, he couldn't see the strands of deadly hair that Yura lashed at him. Though his strange garments seemed to deflect Yura's weapon, the sharp fibers easily cut through any of his exposed flesh, and blood spilled from his cheeks and hands. "Inuyasha, to your right!" Kagome shouted.

"You mean you can see it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still blindly swinging. One thick, tightly wound strand managed to hit him in his side, almost knocking the air from his lungs. Inuyasha thanked the gods for the safety of his hi-nezumi as he continued to slash.

"Yes, there are three of them. Quick, two steps to your right!" She ordered, pleased when Inuyasha followed her orders and effortlessly sliced through the strand.

Yura frowned as the hair snapped with a loud twang. It had been a long time since she had met one gifted enough to see her weapon. She redoubled her efforts.

"Now, five steps to the left!" Kagome shouted.

When the hanyou broke the second to last thread that was attacking him, Yura got on the defensive, beginning to get annoyed with the helpless woman caught in her net. She swiftly aimed her last strand at Inuyasha, the hair heading right for his throat. Immediately, she then threw her katana at Kagome, attacking the two of them simultaneously.

Kagome made a split second decision. She had to tell Inuyasha where the strand was for him to save himself. "Inuyasha, right in front of you!" She shouted, wrapping her body even tighter around her brother's to protect him from the sword that screamed through the air. She turned her head away from the sound and clenched her body, bracing herself for the sure hit of the katana.

Not feeling the expected slicing pain, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the others. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Inuyasha, his hand wrapped around the katana's blade, blood streaming from his hand. But what scared her more was that his body was lifted inches off the ground by a thick strand of Yura's hair, which crisscrossed around his neck. She had captured him the way a spider would capture its prey.

Though Kagome had tried to save Inuyasha's life by warning him of the weapon aimed at his throat, he had ignored her and saved her instead. The Inu-Hanyou began gurgling from the pressure around his neck, causing the hair youkai to chuckle.

"Not so tough anymore, are we?" Yura mocked him. "Your silver mane will make an excellent addition to my collection."

Kagome realized that Inuyasha's salvation, as well as their own was now up to her. She quickly sat up, ignoring the skin across her arms as it was finely sliced while she grabbed her bow from underneath the net that held her captive. Blood ran down her arms and face as she stretched the net to its maximum capacity to allow her bow clearance and she notched an arrow, thankful that Inuyasha's body blocked Yura's view of her. "Inuyasha!" she called loudly.

When the hanyou turned his body just the barest fraction needed to look back towards Kagome, the miko had been given all the space she needed. She trusted that her spiritual powers would allow her to save the ones she loved and she held her breath as she released her arrow. The arrow instantly sliced through the net and burned bright purple as though it were alive with energy. The pointed projectile whizzed past Inuyasha's side with no margin or error, embedding itself into Yura's chest with a sickening thud.

For Inuyasha, time went by in slow motion once Kagome let her arrow fly. The purple trail of light that had zipped past Inuyasha's vision still burned his eyes. The purity of the arrow had singed his aura as it passed by his body and the Inu-Hanyou instinctively knew that should Kagome ever launch such an arrow at him, she could purify the youkai blood right out of him. Yet, whether she knew she had done it or not, she had instructed the arrow to only pierce her enemy, and had prayed that its passing would not injure her love. Her strength, the power she poured into her arrow surpassed that of Kikyou, who Inuyasha had seen practice the miko attack on more than one occasion. He was left speechless in its wake.

The force of the arrow's impact caused Yura to drop the strands holding Inuyasha in the air. The Inu-Hanyou landed gracefully on his feet, trying not to move too much and cause the hair to cut into his throat.

Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about the strange purple light that she had created and concentrated on the here and now, knowing that the man she loved was still in danger. "Inuyasha, right in front of you!" She screamed, indicating the dangerous strand that still held Inuyasha captive.

With a garbled roar, Inuyasha sliced the strand that held him captive, the hair audibly breaking as a small trickle of blood seeped down his neck from the wound. He ignored the pain, wasting no time as he lunged at Yura, who was desperately trying to pull Kagome's arrow out of her chest.

Inuyasha howled, "Kaze no Kizu!" Tessaiga behind and above him, he wasted no time as he swung the colossal sword in front of his body. Yura had only one chance to show a panicked expression and realize her mistake before his wind attack tore her to shreds and the force of the blow impacted the wall behind her.

In the silence that fell after the drywall dust dissipated, the only sounds were Inuyasha's hitched breathing and the occasional sound of a rafter or other debris falling from the ragged hole that had been torn into the wall. The power to the house had been cut from his massive attack, and the darkness of the night bathed the remnants of the room. Inuyasha slid he slid his sword back into its sheath and immediately stumbled towards Kagome, using only his nose to guide him.

With Yura's destruction, the nets of hair degenerated, allowing Kagome to sit up as the Inu-Hanyou approached her. As their eyes grew accustomed to the dark, the two said nothing and the tension between them was thick. The confusion each held in their eyes was clear. Inuyasha was unsure of where he stood with her and Kagome was shaken from the ordeal.

Finally, Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms to reassure the both of them. "I'm sorry I doubted you!" She cried, burying her face into the coarse material of his strange haori.

The weight of the world lifted from Inuyasha's shoulders as he realized that he had regained Kagome's trust. Inuyasha relaxed slightly as he held one hand to the back of her head and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist to try to calm her fears. "It's okay, Kagome. It's okay." He repeated, soothing her. "I told you I didn't blame you for not trusting me."

The Inu-Hanyou finally took a moment to check on Souta. The boy seemed withdrawn, yet despite the vicious attack they had just suffered, his eyes were locked on the form of the unconscious youkai who smelled like Naraku. Inuyasha knew she was the one who Kagura had told him was ordered by Naraku to take the boy's life. He also recalled seeing the white haired youkai at the shrine with Souta on more than one occasion. She now lay still, wrapped in Kagura's embrace.

Inuyasha ignored the two youkai, focusing instead on his chosen's brother. "Are you okay?" He asked Souta gruffly. The young man merely nodded.

Though he was glad that their injuries were obviously only flesh wounds, the fact that they were injured at all set Inuyasha even more at ill ease, and he know that they weren't out of the woods yet. He still had to get Kagome and her brother out of the house. He was sure that Naraku had other minions hanging around in case of the unlikely failure of three of his warriors.

"Listen, we have to get out of here, there might be more of Naraku's youkai waiting." Inuyasha insisted not only to Kagome and Souta, but also to remind Kagura and the one she protected.

"Naraku's?" Kagome asked, her voice almost a whisper. She had instinctively known that the attack they had suffered had been by Naraku's orders and that the minions Inuyasha alluded to were Naraku's as well. But it was hard to consciously acknowledge since it was even more proof of how wrong Kagome had been to believe Naraku's words. She glanced to Kagura, who nodded affirmatively. Kagome returned the nod, knowing she had to be strong, for her brother if no one else.

She allowed Inuyasha to pull her off the bed and set her down on the floor, and as she shakily stumbled, pieces of glass from the broken window became lodged in her foot. The room had been destroyed. In fact, Inuyasha's amazing attack had not only taken Yura's life, but had also ripped a hole straight through her house. She held her hand out to her brother. "Lets go, Souta." She said softly, grabbing her bow and remaining two arrows.

The young man stood, but continued to stare at Kanna. "She'll be okay." Kagura told him, quietly easing his fears. The wind youkai looked a little shocked as Souta wordlessly lifted Kanna from her arms and gently placed her sister on his bed.

As he turned to follow his sister and the Inu-Hanyou, Souta stopped, pulling a shard of glass from his foot. "Let me grab some shoes." He said.

"Take nothing. We have to leave now. The others are in the car waiting for us." Inuyasha's voice was stern, yet soothing. Souta nodded wearily, understanding that they were still in danger.

As Inuyasha began to lead them out of the room, Kagura called out to him. "Inuyasha?" When the Inu-Hanyou turned to look at her, she smirked at him. "Remember our deal, not a word of this to your brother."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "Keh, maybe you're not so bad after all, Kagura." He replied.

Kagura gave Inuyasha the finger cockily as he pushed the Higurashi siblings out of their ravaged home. As she watched the last of Inuyasha's silver tresses disappear around the corner, Kagura realized it would probably be the last she'd ever see of the Taisho clan. She had failed Naraku's test.

Inuyasha could smell more youkai, and he knew they were after them. He halted Kagome and Souta in the kitchen at the back door of the house. Even though it was a beautiful spring night, it was about to be ruined by the impending battle about to come, if it hadn't been ruined already.

"See that black SUV?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the street next to the house, which was separated from them by seventy feet of empty grass. "Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are waiting for us there. When I say go, I want the two of you to run and not look back. Get right in the car and don't get out. I'll be right behind you."

Inuyasha took off his red haori and handed it to Kagome, leaving him in a lighter, ivory under robe. She held it in her hand and looked at it questioningly. "Put it on." Inuyasha instructed. "It's made of the fur of the hi-nezumi, it's stronger than any armor."

"Souta should wear it." She suggested, worrying for her younger brother.

"No." The dual voices of Inuyasha and Souta echoed in the kitchen. Souta eyed his sister, stubbornly insisting she wear it and it was obvious that Inuyasha would not allow her to go unarmored.

Kagome held her hands up in defeat and draped the garment around her. Inuyasha fussily adjusted it by lifting the material over her head to further protect her.

"Go!" Inuyasha shouted without warning, giving them no time to think as he pushed them forward roughly.

As brother and sister bolted into the open expanse, Inuyasha trailed them closely, keeping an eye on the hoard of minor youkai approaching on the horizon. Souta blanched at the ugly worm, spider, and insect-like creatures. "Keep moving!" Inuyasha barked, his shout motivating Souta to pick up his speed.

"Sankontessou!" Inuyasha roared as the first wave of youkai convened on them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha throw some kind of sharp projectiles as though from his very hands. Several of the oversized, yet disproportionately weak creatures fell to the ground loudly.

A shout of, "Hiraikotsu!" from in front of her lifted Kagome's spirits, and she saw Sango standing in front of the SUV, clad in her familiar taiji-ya garments and unleashing her bone boomerang. The deadly weapon homed in on four youkai and effortlessly tore them into two pieces in its graceful arc. Kagome suddenly realized how very much she had missed the other woman.

What shocked Kagome next was Miroku, clad in his Buddhist robes as he calmly allowed several youkai to approach him. Kagome had never seen his fighting skills as she had seen Sango's, but just as she was about to shout a warning, the houshi raised his shakujou and delivered a fierce blow to one youkai. The worm-like body crashed to the ground, pinning another underneath him. The houshi then released three ofuda with a deep yell, and as the paper wards connected with their monstrous bodies, the youkai impacted the ground with deadly force.

Finally approaching the car, Kagome shoved Souta into the open door. Not giving him to time to think, she located the lock button and hit it before shutting the door on him and leaning her body against the door as Souta turned to pound on the window. Kagome ignored him and twisted her body, keeping it against the door as she held up her bow and notched an arrow. She aimed at one of the many youkai crowding Inuyasha and concentrated. This time, the glowing purple aura burst from her arrow before even letting it fly. She could feel its concentrated power growing and throbbing and she eagerly spilled her soul into it, somehow understanding the strange new power to be her own. She released it, and the arrow shot through several of the bodies in the youkai hoard. With only one arrow left, Kagome waited to use it sparingly, hugging her body tight to the car to and keeping the arrow notched and ready.

When Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't in the relative safety of the car, he sliced through another youkai before turning to yell at her. "Get in the car, wench! This isn't playtime!"

Kagome seethed and yelled back, "I can fight too, you jerk, don't worry about me!"

Inuyasha readied to throw back another smart remark when a centipede youkai took a bite out of his shoulder. His pained howl brought Kagome back to the task at hand and without a second's hesitation, she let her last arrow fly, purifying four youkai in one shot before finally taking down the one that had injured Inuyasha. Still, the Inu-Hanyou glared angrily at Kagome's defiance of his previous orders.

"Inuyasha, can you finish this? We have to get out of here!" Miroku yelled urgently as he fought back two spider youkai with his staff.

Inuyasha nodded and shook off the pain that seared his shoulder before cocking his sword. There were few enough of Naraku's minions left to take out with one attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted, releasing the pure energy from his sword in a rush as it tore through not only the bodies of the remaining youkai but the trees and earth of the side yard of the Higurashi Shrine.

The scent of blood and burnt flesh hung heavily in the air and Kagome couldn't help but stumble away from the car and retch, the small amount of food she'd eaten that day evacuating itself from her stomach. As she wiped the bile from the corner of her mouth, she surveyed the carnage all around her. She sadly absorbed not only the dead bodies of the youkai, but also her ruined property. A couple of the outer shrine buildings had been singed from the damage and the storage shed had been decimated. A large, gaping hole stood at one end of her house thanks to the battle that had taken place in Souta's room. She mourned for her family's ancestral home.

"Lets go." Inuyasha's calm, yet raspy voice insisted as Sango and Miroku ran for the car. Souta scrambled to unlock the doors before Miroku hopped into the driver's seat and Sango into the passenger seat. Inuyasha scooped the shaking and weak Kagome off the ground and threw her into the back of the car. He hopped into the back along with her, Souta scooting into the row of seating behind to make room for them.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "He said he was going to hang around the area for awhile." He replied, shifting to drive and pulling away from the curb.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked, incredulously.

"He said he'd meet us back at the Western Mansion soon, that he had some business to attend to here." Sango replied, taking off her taiji-ya mask and grabbing a towel off the floor to blot the viscous youkai blood off her battle garments.

"Keh! That guy is never around when you actually need him." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome shrugged out of the coarse material of the hi-nezumi haori and turned to look at Souta, wanting to assure herself that he was uninjured. "Are you okay?" She asked. But seeing that he had already fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window, she settled for a visual once-over to satisfy her worry, letting the poor guy sleep. He had obviously been through a lot over the course of the night, and if Yura's words were true, that the white haired girl had been sent to kill him, she was sure he was devastated. Hopefully he'd open up to her about it soon.

She turned back to Inuyasha who had sighed heavily and leaned into the seat they shared. "Oh my god, Inuyasha, you're gushing blood!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the shoulder that had been viciously bitten, blood seeping through the ragged remains of his ivory colored under robe.

Inuyasha shrugged and disregarded it. "Its just a flesh wound." He said grumpily.

"Sango-chan, can you hand me one of those towels?" Kagome asked hurriedly, pointedly ignoring the Inu-Hanyou's denial of the wound's severity. Pressing the towel to the gaping wound, Kagome was amazed to see the edges of the ragged flesh already beginning to heal, the skin slowly, yet surely regenerating, the flesh almost weaving itself back together. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"I told you so." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Real mature for a two hundred and fifty year old, Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling her eyes, though she still kept the pressure on his wound. Youkai healing abilities or not, she was worried for him.

Miroku chuckled quietly, directing his voice to Sango. "Guess they're back to normal."

As the digital clock ticked to one-thirty in the morning, Sango did her best to keep her eyes open. It had been a long night for them all. She only hoped that the next few days would bring them answers, and bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer together. The taiji-ya sighed, though she wore a small smile on her face as the two behind her continued to argue with each other while the scenery passed them by.

* * *

Kagura placed a cool towel on her sister's head, the young girl still unconscious from the blow she had given her. Though Kanna was full youkai, void youkai were known to be physically weak and easily injured. Kagura's movements were slow and measured, her face showing no emotion and her mind empty. If Naraku knew of her betrayal, she knew her end was near, and yet she was strangely at peace with herself.

She could sense his jyaki just outside the house, overflowing with rage that his plan had failed. Kagura knew Naraku was surveying the remains of his dead youkai minions. He knew she had failed, but did he know any more than that? Did he know that she had betrayed him?

Kagura waited, forcing herself to remain calm as she heard Naraku's footsteps enter the house and heard him shuffling over the debris left from the attack. She felt his presence in the doorway before he finally addressed her. "What happened here?" Naraku asked, his voice about to break.

"It was Inuyasha. He attacked before they could kill the Higurashi children." Kagura said. Technically, she wasn't lying. It was the Inu-Hanyou who had attacked Yura at least. She refused to make eye contact with the dark hanyou, knowing that if she did, she would loose her nerve. Naraku's silence dragged on, and her palms began to sweat.

"Inuyasha, you say?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." The wind youkai replied.

Naraku smirked, and he had to contain his pleasure as he watched a shiver travel up Kagura's spine. "I thought I'd give you one last chance to redeem yourself, Kagura. Do you think I didn't know who had been leaking information from my own company? Surely you don't think me so clueless." The shadow of Naraku's shaking fist, dimly lit by only the distant streetlights darted around the room

"Please spare my sister." Kagura pleaded, no longer attempting to spare her own life. One tear fell down her face as she silently said goodbye and apologized to Kanna.

"Though I wish to disappoint you, unfortunately, your sister's skills are too vital to my needs. I can't eliminate her." Naraku paused, seeing the relief in the wind youkai's eyes. "But I can eliminate you."

He had hoped to see fear, desperation, shock, anything in Kagura's crimson depths, but the lack of emotion only made him angrier. "It's been a long time since I've had to dirty my hands, Kagura, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Kagura watched detachedly as Naraku pulled his shaking fist back and let it fly, knowing it would be only the first blow of many to come before her death. When his fist connected with her face and her vision flashed white, she flew across the room and through the last in-tact wall, the impact of her head slamming into the concrete causing her to black out. She never felt her body skid across the grass for another twenty feet, and she never felt the warm arms that pulled her from the ground. She never heard Naraku's enraged yells as she was swiftly carried away to safety.

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry this was a long time in coming, but I worked really hard on it. Please read and review, and let me know what you liked or disliked!

Many thanks to my awesome Beta, Scherezade7/ szmadad.


	10. Chapter 10: Bond of the Chosen

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land Chapter 10: Bond of the Chosen By: Trusuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise. Additional Disclaimer: This story is rated R and is intended for mature audiences. This chapter contains lemon content. If you disapprove of such materials, please stop reading.

"Quick, Shippou!" Rin's sweet, yet loud voice bounced through the entryway, rattled the china in the dining room and finally ended its adventure by shaking the drums inside the little kitsune's ears.

"I don't care if it's three in the morning, I don't wanna go to bed!" The Kitsune-Youkai wailed, expecting to catch a lecture about staying up so late past his bedtime.

As Rin stormed into the den, a stern expression on her face, she snatched the remote from the young kit's hand and changed the channel on the television.

"Hey!" Shippou cried, standing up to fight for the remote. Rin held him in place with a tactfully placed palm against his forehead as she urgently flipped channels.

"Look." She insisted, pointing to the screen that now showed a newscast on a twenty four hour news channel where a reporter stood in front of what seemed to be not only wreckage of some kind of historical buildings, but youkai bodies. Dead youkai bodies. Policemen canvassed the scene and red and blue lights flashed wildly in the dark.

Shippou stopped struggling, his attention now focused on the newscast. "Those are all lower youkai. They must be from the Southern Lands, Naraku's clan, right? I think Sesshomaru-ojichan said once that lower youkai were led by him."

Rin, one of the few humans who knew of the inner workings of youkai society, thanks to her adopted youkai father nodded gravely. "Not just that, Shippou, look at where that guy's reporting from."

Shippou examined the title bar on the bottom of the screen and tilted his head, trying to recognize the kanji. "Central Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine. So what?" He asked testily.

His adopted cousin sighed, wanting him to figure it out on his own. "And who do we know that lives in a shrine in Tokyo and shares that same last name?"

As if a light came on over the boy's head, Shippou's expression lit up at first, but then slowly dissipated into a frown. "Higurashi Kagome." He said quietly.

Just then, the reporter turned, aiming his microphone to a man standing near him and the camera panned to focus on the newcomer. The children both audibly gasped as they instantly recognized the image of a man born into a line of great evil, known from age-old stories of their household.

"Naraku Onigumo, famous real estate tycoon, co-owns this property along with its original owner. He was here when it happened just after midnight. Naraku-kun?" The reporter asked, signaling for the black haired man with a grave expression to speak.

"Yes, it was terrible." Naraku replied, a pained frown on his face as he recounted the tale. "I was in the shrine office, working on a document, when I heard this absolutely terrible explosion outside. I ran to the door and saw what looked like… oh, it seemed to be some kind of half dog youkai, half human male just madly attacking the house of the co-owner of the property. If you can see, he tore an enormous hole in her home."

The camera panned in on the house, magnifying the image of the destruction as Naraku paused dramatically.

"I heard screaming from inside the house, but before I could get there to help, this Inu-Hanyou absconded with the woman and her brother, and before I could follow him, he sent a wave of these hideous youkai to attack me." Naraku said, motioning to the dead bodies on the ground. "It was all I could do to save my life."

"Do you have a description of this Inu-Hanyou that rendered all this destruction?" The reporter asked seriously.

Naraku paused, his brows knitted together while he thought. "Well, he was shorter than me, maybe standing just under six feet tall. He had long silver hair, and I think I saw… golden eyes. I didn't get to look at him too closely, but I'll be giving my statement to the police."

The camera panned back to the reporter. "Thank you, Naraku-kun. Again, the description of the culprit is-"

Rin forced herself to turn the TV off, enraged.

Shippou broke the silence, words falling out of his mouth in a steady stream. "How could he blame this on otousan? What really happened? Is Kagome okay? Where are they now? Why-"

Rin cut him off by bopping the young kitsune on the head, much the way his adopted father would have done, and it forced Shippou to look into her calm eyes. Once he had settled down, Rin spoke. "We can't panic right now, we have to be calm and collected about this so we can be here for them when they get here."

"They're okay then?" Shippou asked worriedly.

Rin mustered a half-hearted smile. "They're all safe. I called dad as soon as I saw the report on the news. He told me that Naraku orchestrated the attack and that he wouldn't get home until later this morning. Inuyasha-ojichan, Miroku-kun, Sango-san and Kagome-chan had to kill all those lower youkai to escape a plot set up by Naraku. They and Kagome-san's younger brother should be getting here soon, they all escaped safely and are going to hide here."

"Oh." Shippou said slowly, at a loss for what to do or what to say.

The young kit had no time to contemplate his course of actions as Jaken furiously ran through the hallway, the sound of his webbed feet slapping the hardwoods as he passed by the den. "Why didn't they tell me they were arriving?" He fussed as he zoomed by.

Understanding that their family had returned, the two children exchanged glances before leaping off the couch and running for the front door, mowing over Jaken on the way out, flattening him to the marble floor of the entryway. "Damn kids!" The toad youkai cried as he threw his back out while trying to get back up.

As the black SUV pulled under the portico, Shippou and Rin nervously waited on the steps. Once the car had been turned off, the engine pinged and panged as it cooled, the only noises in the warm, still night. Finally, Miroku opened the driver's door, giving the Taisho children a small but troubled smile before hopping out and opening the door behind him, displaying an obviously irritated Inu-Hanyou as he tried to wake Kagome, who was asleep on his shoulder in the rear of the vehicle.

Sensing that his sister and Inuyasha weren't going anywhere too soon, and wanting to get out to stretch his legs, Souta wordlessly slid out of his seat. As he hopped out of the vehicle, he hadn't anticipated the foot tall drop and knocked Rin off her balance in his clumsy exit.

"I'm so sorry!" Souta exclaimed as he scrambled to reach out for the girl, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her back flat on her feet.

As the he eyed her for a moment, making sure she was all right, Rin looked into the brown haired boy's face, a small blush lighting up her cheeks as she looked into his dark, troubled eyes. She could see pain there, and she absently wondered what he had been through to make him so upset. "S… sorry." She stammered.

Miroku opened Sango's door, shaking the sleepy taiji-ya gently by the shoulders. "Wake up, Sango-dear." He said quietly.

Sango moaned quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Miroku." She said breathlessly.

Miroku's heart soared as he forgot about the many aches and pains that plagued his body. Was she dreaming about him? Why else would she say his name in that longing, wistful tone? He could barely contain himself as stepped up on the floorboard of the vehicle and threw his arms around the woman.

Coming to, Sango blinked, now fully awake. Feeling the pressure of another body close to hers, she lashed out, pushing him away instinctively as she yelled.

Kagome snapped awake at the sudden commotion in the car, her body flinching as she forgot where she was. The memories of the battle, the death, and the stench slammed back into her and she almost let out a scream of her own. Inuyasha's silent closeness and tightening grip around her shoulders calmed her in time, his aura somehow managing to sooth her own as she caught her breath.

"But Sango-sama!" Miroku's voice cried as his arms pinwheeled, loosing his balance as he fell backwards out the open door and landed roughly on the ground on his rear with a thud.

As the warrior woman glared down at him, a truly innocent expression graced the monk's face. "How can you hold me accountable for my actions when you say my name like that in your sleep?" Miroku asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Houshi?" Sango snapped, glaring down at Miroku. "You must be the one dreaming to think I said your name in my sleep, and to insinuate that I was using any kind of tone..."

"Actually, Sango…" Everyone turned to the rough voice of the Inu-Hanyou, who was about to call her out on something she hadn't even known she had done.

Sango glared at Inuyasha harshly, silencing even the thick headed Inu-Hanyou in an instant before allowing her body to slide down to the ground, bouncing on her sore legs from the drop. She grabbed at her thighs, rubbing at the intense soreness. She hadn't had a workout where she'd had to use her skills like that in a long while. The intensity of actually fighting for the lives of her friends and herself had taken its toll on her body and her mind.

Miroku hopped up. Instantly forgetting that Sango had just brushed him off, he was ready to try again. "You look like you're in pain, Sango-sama, allow me to carry you to the guest quarters."

As the houshi bent to put his arms around her, he got a firm slap on the cheek before Sango stormed into the house with an obvious limp, which served only to undermine her efforts.

Miroku turned to the car to address Inuyasha. "I think she needs to get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." He said plainly. He hurriedly trailed behind her, passing the bewildered Shippou, Rin, and Souta as he followed Sango into the house and towards the guest wing. The sound of their bickering wafted back the way they came.

Inuyasha watched his friends leave sadly, his twitching ears still picking up their argument. Sango and Miroku knew as well as he did that as much as they may have wanted to, it would not be wise to go home to their families. It was certain that Naraku had spies out, and would use any leverage he could against them for revenge. It was by unspoken agreement that for the safety of both their pack and their blood families, that they stay together through any crisis, and a crisis was definitely what they were in at the moment.

The Inu-Hanyou turned to the woman held firmly in his grasp and smiled down at her. He supposed they ought to get out of the car, seeing as how they were the last ones still there and the three children were waiting for them. Yet, Inuyasha would have never moved from that spot, could he have frozen time. He could have stared at Kagome for the rest of eternity, realizing how lucky he was to have her back and just how very much he loved her. Though using the words was difficult for him, Inuyasha couldn't wait to tell her them again.

Wondering why he was staring at her, Kagome finally shyly smiled at Inuyasha and tried to worm her way out of his grasp to exit the car, stopping when all of her muscles screamed at her.

"Sore?" The Inu-Hanyou asked her.

When she nodded at him, he motioned for her to stay put while he opened his own door and hopped out. It was difficult to ignore his own bodily pain, but he walked around the SUV to the other side, extending his arms to Kagome from the ground, silently communicating to her that he'd carry her.

"Really, Inuyasha, I can walk by myself." Kagome said defiantly as she let her body begin to drop.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. Be that way." He said.

As Kagome's feet hit the ground, shivers traveled up her legs from the pain caused by the frantic running and the tension from the night and she tipped over and lost her balance. Souta jerked, about to lunge to try and catch his sister, but the Inu-Hanyou was already there, his clawed fingers gently grabbing her by the arms as he pulled her to his body. In one, swift motion, Inuyasha swung Kagome's legs under one arm and supported her back with his other.

Kagome squirmed in the embarrassing bridal style hold. "Really, this is ridiculous." She complained, a bright blush on her face.

"It is ridiculous." Inuyasha agreed with her. "You can barely walk and you're freaking fighting with me to allow you to be in even more pain by trying to be tougher than you think you are. Now who's the mature one?" He asked testily.

For all his harsh words, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was simply worried for her, and for that, she couldn't be happier. She knew he was trying to be gentle, trying to show her that he cared, trying to right the wrongs he had created when he had rejected her. And Kagome was all too happy to let him prove to her that he loved her. Besides, despite the macho façade they both displayed in the presence of others, just being back in Inuyasha's arms was enough to make her blissfully happy despite the tumultuous night of fighting, death and destruction.

"Inuyasha-otousan…" Shippou finally said, tired of being ignored.

Inuyasha looked at him warily, surprised to see that the kit was for once behaving himself and not jumping all over him, and hell, even addressing him by his proper title. He chalked it up to Kagome being in his presence and eyed Shippou even more warily.

"We saw it on the news! Naraku said you did it! It was terrible, all those dead bodies, their bloods' all over you…" Shippou gushed.

Inuyasha almost dropped the precious cargo in his arms. "Wait, wait, slow down. Are you telling me that there were newscasters were at the shrine and Naraku is framing me for the attack?"

"There's a news crew at my shrine?" Kagome asked distractedly, worried for the land she had abandoned.

Inuyasha soothed her. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll get your property back."

Rin cleared her throat and became the steady voice of reason as she filled in Inuyasha and Kagome. "It was on the news. Naraku didn't say your name, Inuyasha-ojichan, but he gave a description of you. He claimed that you attacked the house, absconded with Kagome and her brother, and ordered a hoard of youkai to attack him. He even gave a description of you to the police and the news station."

"He framed you again." Kagome said quietly, her fist clenching Inuyasha's blood stained robe, careful not to brush against his still healing shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed, digesting the information. Now he'd have to deal with having the police on the lookout for someone who fit his profile as a suspected criminal. At the very least, he could be thankful that the Youkai Council themselves would not be getting involved with the investigation, as it was against procedure to divulge any information during a power struggle. He reasoned that was why Naraku had not named him, wanting the human police to think that he and the attacker had no knowledge of each other. The police probably wouldn't even know that Naraku was hanyou. Since Naraku had become hanyou and was not born that way, he had no physical youkai features, and the humans would not know that he was of youkai blood. Inuyasha, however, was obviously Inu-Hanyou, and being that his kind was so rare, now that the police had his description, they could easily spot him. The situation only went from bad to worse.

Inuyasha forced himself to focus and he nodded at the children. "Its late, and I have no answers. We'll have to wait until your worthless father gets back, Rin. I don't know what he's up to, but we'll have to wait for his return. Until then, can you and Shippou take Souta to the guest wing and show him a room and where things are?"

Rin nodded, a blush returning to her cheeks as she motioned for Souta to follow her.

Shippou held back for a moment, glancing to his adopted father. "Shouldn't Kagome-san go to the guest wing too? Where are you taking her?" He asked.

"With me." Inuyasha responded simply as he entered the house and carried Kagome to his wing of the Western Mansion.

Kagura slowly came to, blinking the spotted darkness from her eyes. She didn't know where she was, except that it was soft and warm, and she felt like she could have stayed there for the rest of eternity. The memory of knowing her end was near, and Naraku beginning to unleash his rage on her came rushing back to her mind. She asked herself is she was dead, but realized her senses were too sharp for that sweet release to be a reality. She could hear someone quietly fussing about her body. She felt a wet rag being placed on her forehead and the thick comforter across her chest. She could smell Inuyasha on the material surrounding her.

'Inuyasha?' Kagura asked herself, her eyes fighting to open. She tried to sit up, but the sudden rush to her head almost caused her to loose consciousness once more. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, holding her down to the soft bed. Kagura found she could only see out of one eye, but her spotted vision revealed a wide shouldered figure she instantly realized to be the man she loved. She detachedly noticed that Sesshomaru wore his combat garb, a beautiful white kimono with a flowered design on the shoulder and sleeves. His metal armor glinted in the dim light where it rested on the bedside table. 

"Don't move, you're still healing." The voice of Sesshomaru calmed her, his aura reaching out to her own, begging her to allow him to soothe her.

This time, Kagura allowed him to, neither willing nor able to put up a fight. As she lowered the walls of her aura, the sudden rush of Sesshomaru's consciousness next to her own was akin to a warm blanket on a cold night. She could feel him lending her his strength, his very life-force, as her body redoubled its efforts to heal.

"You're in Inuyasha's apartment." Sesshomaru began to explain. "Inuyasha told me of Naraku's plans, that you and he had planned on stopping them alone."

"That bastard." Kagura spat, cursing the Inu-Hanyou for going back on his promise between clenched teeth. Pain shot through her jaw and she wondered why she was having difficulty moving her mouth.

Sesshomaru simply ignored her and continued. "It took Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Kagome herself to beat back Naraku's waiting onslaught of lower youkai. Once they made their get away, I hung back to make sure you were all right. This Sesshomaru knew that Naraku would not be pleased with his plan's failure."

The stoic Inu-Youkai took the damp towel from Kagura's forehead, dipped it in a bowl of cool water and wringed it out before gently replacing it. Sesshomaru examined the wind youkai's slowly regenerating face. He didn't want to tell her, but Naraku had almost taken Kagura's entire lower jaw from her head with his punch, tearing through the left side of her jawbone and continuing its destruction halfway through the other side of her face. Her left eye had been badly damaged and the entire left side of her face was a beaten, bloody mess. The wind youkai had lost a lot of blood and would not have survived even the solitary punch had she not been youkai, and he knew Naraku had used but a fraction of his strength.

"I apologize for not being there to stop Naraku's first blow. There was no way for me to get close enough without Naraku detecting me, but once he landed his punch, I collected you, and ran away." Sesshomaru explained.

"You? Running away?" Kagura asked mockingly, her jaw popping loudly as she winced at the pain.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I said don't move. That is to include speaking, Kagura. I ran because I had to tend to you before I took my revenge on him. Your life is more important to me than that, and you know it." In the silence that followed, Sesshomaru brushed her damp bangs away from her face before continuing. "Kagura, Naraku wanted you dead, but he didn't succeed. You no longer have to return to his slavery."

Kagura dropped her strong façade at the revelation, and as Sesshomaru looked into her one open, desperate eye, he knew the wind youkai was worrying about her sister. "We'll get Kanna next, I promise, Kagura. We'll save her together." The Western Lord said stoically.

A single tear slid down Kagura's face, and Sesshomaru dropped his head to hers, kissing her cheek above her mutilated jaw to stop its salty flow. "I'm taking you home now, Kagura. To my home. Where you belong."

The emotions became too much for her tired soul to handle and Kagura succumbed to the blackness once again. She drifted into a land of dreamless sleep as Sesshomaru gently lifted her body from the bed.

Inuyasha silently carried Kagome through the Western Mansion, having long since fallen into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Feeling the need to lighten to mood, and no longer wanting to dwell on the nightmare that had passed, Kagome decided to ask a completely irrelevant question.

"You mean this entire wing of the house is yours?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at the woman in his arms crossly. "This is hardly the time to be amazed, wench."

Kagome matched his expression, staring into his eyes that were so close to her own. "Well excuse me for trying to make small talk."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. It was just in Kagome's nature to be cheerful and try to make light of any situation. It was just one of the many things he loved about the woman. He swallowed audibly at the word he rarely used. Although he'd said those three little words to Kagome before, he was desperate then, and on the brink of losing her forever. Though, if anything, now that he had her back he loved her even more than he did before, it would still be difficult for him to say those words freely. He had rarely even used those words with Kikyou. Back then, he hadn't even known the true meaning of the words.

Inuyasha understood the importance of reaffirming to Kagome that he loved her soon, but for the moment, he settled on the safety of facts instead of feelings. His previous train of thought regarding Kikyou had already led him down another road, and he followed it. "I didn't know you could create the Hama no Ya." Inuyasha said seriously.  
"Purifying arrow?" Kagome asked, not quite understanding.

"Um, you know, every time you shot an arrow it glowed purple and killed a youkai." Inuyasha said, scorning her.

"Is that what it was? Honestly, that was the first time that'd ever happened." Kagome said, her eyes unfocused as the recalled the tingling experience of releasing her soul's energy into the arrow.

"It's a miko power." The Inu-Hanyou supplied.

"Duh." Kagome said tersely.

"Well then why had you never used the power before?" Inuyasha asked testily, remembering that Kikyou had learned to use the power shortly after they had met.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'd never had fear for my life and protect myself from attacking youkai." Kagome replied sarcastically.

Inuyasha stewed on the thought, wondering if perhaps Kikyou had never truly trusted him in the first place. He unconsciously gripped Kagome a little tighter. "I didn't know you could shoot an arrow so well." He commented honestly.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Kagome replied smugly.

Inuyasha grinned. He liked where this was going. He could read the look in her eyes and the spike in her aura like a book. Kagome was teasing him. He tightened his hold around her body. "Well, I'm glad I have you back. I'm ready to start learning more about you, teacher." He said smartly, drawing on her lead.

Kagome smiled, but paused, obviously straining to pull words from her mouth. "I guess now that we're back together, we're like, a thing now, boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" She blushed madly, such a phrase sounded foolish coming from the mouth of a twenty four year old woman, but still, she had to know where she stood. She couldn't bear the torment of not knowing the parameters of their relationship as they had done in the past.

Inuyasha joined her blush. 'Boyfriend and girlfriend? I want you as my mate, woman!' He said to himself, but settled with a different reply. "You can call me your boyfriend, or anything else you want. But now that you've taken me back, you can't let me go, and I'm not letting you leave. We belong to each other."

Kagome's blush only deepened. Inuyasha was so serious, and the passion that burned in his amber eyes couldn't be denied… but that didn't undermine the fact that everything they'd just said in the span of the last two minutes was nothing short of cliché. She laughed their words off. "I dunno, if you're gonna keep being this dorky, I'm leaving you."

Inuyasha let her human view of both physically and mentally belonging to each other slide for the moment, even though he couldn't have been more serious. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I'll have you know you human women always fall for dorks!"

"Do they, oh wise oracle Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Well, you called me a dork and you fell for me, didn't you?" He asked confidently.

Kagome smiled at him. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He snorted. The miko rolled her eyes at the Inu-Hanyou. "We're here." He said finally, stopping at a door after a ten minute trip through the large mansion.

"You guys need people movers in here, or at least scooters. That was a long walk!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh. Try walking that while carrying someone next time, little girl." The hanyou retorted.

Though it warmed her heart to hear Inuyasha call her by the nickname he had given her, Kagome's eyebrows rose high on her forehead in mock surprise. "Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?"

Inuyasha stammered, trying to backpedal. Kagome laughed after putting him on the spot. "Oh relax, I was just playing!" She said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

The feel of her warm lips on his skin brought a smile to Inuyasha's face as he precariously opened his door and turned the lights on. As their vision adjusted to the lighting, she surveyed his large stark, yet comfortable room. The décor was traditional with dark woods, earth tone paints and a large, plush rug covering most of the hardwood floors. A collection of dressers and a large king sized bed covered in white bedding was the only furniture that adorned the room.

Inuyasha noted Kagome's eyes lingering on the bed. He could tell her mind was wandering. He took a moment to thank the Gods for choosing for him a woman with almost as large of a sex drive as his own. Well, not that they'd had sex yet, but they'd come damn close and she was always as horny as he was. Inuyasha thought about simply carrying Kagome to his bed and dropping her down and having his way with her, but figured that after such a gruesome, hectic night, she would want to simply clean up and relax. Quite frankly, though it wouldn't be hard to convince Inuyasha otherwise, just the idea of sleeping next to his chosen would appease even him considering what they'd just been through. He carried her instead to the bathroom.

Kagome's eyes widened at the expansive bathroom. Dual marble sinks, a separate commode, and a stand up shower. There was a western style jacuzzi and behind another door, she could see a large traditional Japanese bathtub.

"We should get cleaned up. Can you stand?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't need you to carry me in the first place." Kagome answered haughtily, chuckling as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied as he gently set her down, her injured bare feet barely supporting her on the cold marble floor. "Do you want me to fill the bath?"

Kagome thought about it, and then shook her head. "No thanks, I'd fall asleep in it. A hot shower would be just as good right now."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and surveyed the boxers and t-shirt Kagome wore that had originally been meant for pajamas but were now ripped and bloodied battle garments. The tight fitting, thin undershirt she wore made it clear that Kagome had worn no bra. Had it not been for the stench of blood and death the covered their clothes, Inuyasha would have been compelled to go back on his decision to only sleep that night. "I'm going to find you some clothes to change into. Why don't you hop into the shower, and I'll dress your wounds when you're done?" He finally suggested.

Kagome nodded shyly, the two still simply staring at each other. As a few minutes passed by, Inuyasha finally stepped back. "Guess I'll get going…"

Kagome chuckled nervously, but waited for the Inu-Hanyou to turn and walk back to his room before beginning to peel her grime and blood stained clothes off her body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked plenty of times before, but now that they were starting anew, and especially after the events that had just passed, she was feeling rather shy and awkward. Kagome suspected that would likely change shortly, but for the moment, should the opportunity arise, she didn't trust herself to keep her hands off of Inuyasha. Literally.

Finally stepping into the shower, Kagome let the hot water from the double headed shower wash away the dried blood both from her own injured body and that of the lower youkai she had slaughtered, her muscles beginning to loosen up in response. Finally seeing Inuyasha's blurry form return through the frosted glass of the large shower, she finished up, rinsing the last bit of suds from her body and conditioner from her hair. Examining the high quality hair products in the shower, Kagome noted that having a boyfriend with hair longer than her own could be an advantage.

As Kagome cracked open the door to the shower, Inuyasha was there waiting for her, a large, plush towel in his hand. She noted that it looked like it had never been used and she smiled as she took it from him. Pushing the envelope, she decided to tempt not only Inuyasha but also herself. Kagome felt it was important to let him know that she was still comfortable in his presence. She couldn't help but notice Inuyasha watching her appreciatively as she stepped out of the shower and dried her wet body with the towel in front of him.

"Will this t-shirt do?" Inuyasha asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Kagome's curvaceous body to look at her eyes. He held out a cream colored shirt that was obviously one of his own. "I don't have anything near your size, even my shorts would be too big for you."

Kagome had to admit that she was glad that Inuyasha didn't have any clothes lying around that could fit her, and she smiled as she took his shirt from his hand, lifting it over her head as she slipped her arms through it.

Inuyasha watched happily as her breasts rose with her arms, the taught skin of her stomach stretched over her rib cage. Once the shirt was on, he found its size perfect for a nightshirt, reaching the middle of her thighs. He smiled at how damn cute she looked, save for the minor injuries that peppered her body. He led her to the vanity and sat her on a chair before pulling out a bottle of peroxide, bandages, and a couple of strange, unlabeled jars.

"Really, Inuyasha, I can do this myself." Kagome insisted, swatting at his hand as he brought a peroxide drenched cotton ball to her face.

"I'm sure you can." He began, ignoring her as he dabbed the small cuts on her cheek. It was a mate's duty to care for his chosen's injuries, and though they weren't mated yet, Inuyasha was compelled to play that role regardless.

Kagome winced as the peroxide stung, but she allowed Inuyasha to continue as he tended to the rest of the small, shallow cuts across her face and arms. He was pleased that they were only simple skin wounds that would heal in days. He also examined her foot, and gently pulled a small glass sliver from the tender sole that she had missed. It was the only wound requiring a bandage, which he gently wrapped after applying some medicine from a strange jar that he had explained was youkai strength medicine and would help her wounds heal faster.

Once Inuyasha finished, he looked up to her from where he knelt on the floor, still clad in his red hakama and bloody ivory robe. Kagome noted that his bare shoulder where the vicious youkai had ripped through both his robe and his flesh had completely healed, and there was no trace of the terrible wound he had received. He had put himself in so much danger, all to save her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Keh, Its no problem. I used to have to take care of my own wounds all the time." He replied.

Kagome shook her head, the events and emotions of the past few days overwhelming her as tears suddenly began to roll down her face. "No, I mean… for everything. For saving my brother and I, for waiting for my answer, for… for caring about me."

"Shhhh." He whispered, trying to tell her that it was all right. He rose on his knees between Kagome's thighs and drew one hand through her hair, palming the back of her head as he pulled her towards him for a chaste kiss. Slowly breaking their kiss, Inuyasha steeled himself.

Looking into Kagome's big brown eyes, he forced the words that sat on the tip of his tongue from his mouth. "Everything I've done, I've done because I love you." He whispered.

Kagome continued to cry, though now for a slightly different reason. Inuyasha smiled at her as he detected her happiness through her aura.

Inuyasha slowly let her go and stood. He then shed his robe so as not to dirty her clean body with the remains of the slaughtered youkai and again picked up the still crying and emotionally drained woman to carry her to his bed.

Glad that he had already pulled back the covers, Inuyasha lay Kagome down on the soft mattress. "You're exhausted, and you need rest." He said, pulling the thick, white blankets to her shoulders. "I'm going to take a shower. By the time I get back, you'll be fast asleep." He ran his fingers through her bangs before turning to head back for the bathroom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

The inu-Hanyou turned to face his chosen, a questioning expression on his face.

"I… I love you too." She finished.

He smiled at her sweetly. "Sleep." He said. And before he could even turn back around, Kagome was no longer awake.

Kagura was still unconscious two hours later. It was four in the morning and Sesshomaru had just pulled into the driveway of his home, thankful that Inuyasha had left the keys to his new car on his bedside table back in his apartment. The drive from Tokyo to Kyoto at such an early hour was a breeze, and had he not been constantly worried for the recovering wind youkai who lay in the reclined racing seat next to him, he would have enjoyed the drive in the sporty coupe.

Sesshomaru did at the very least have the capacity to note that Inuyasha had finally learned to drive stick. He figured it had been Kagome's doing. Leave it to a woman to finally teach his stubborn half brother to learn how to operate a manual transmission. It was the only thing that had brought a smile to his face that day.

Pulling under the portico, Sesshomaru spotted the SUV that his brother and friends had made their escape in parked, the doors wide open. He realized that Jaken must have been busy trying to tend to all their guests and hadn't had the chance to put the car away yet. As he pulled the emergency brake and turned the car off, The Western Lord looked over to the unconscious wind youkai. Her face was almost back in one piece. Now only a small, bloody hole could be seen on the right side of her face where the tissue and skin were still slowly regenerating. He knew the insides of the wound was still repairing itself, the bones themselves burning and itching as they fused themselves back together. 

Walking around the car, he opened the passenger side door and gently lifted Kagura out after taking a moment to determine the best way to lift her from the supportive seats without jarring her too badly. Sesshomaru pulled her lithe frame to his body, making sure the long red t-shirt adequately covered her. Not wanting to leave Kagura in her dusty, blood covered battle garb, he had taken the shirt from Inuyasha's closet to dress her in.

As The Western Lord climbed the few steps to the entryway, he delicately balanced the woman in his arms as he opened the large front door, not even bothering to close it after he entered. He found Jaken on his knees in the entryway, cleaning footprints of what smelled like dried youkai blood from the stone floor.

As he scrubbed and scrubbed, the diminutive toad youkai complained to himself aloud. "Really, I've told Inuyasha to wipe his feet before entering! He never listens to a word I say, that good for nothing…"

Sensing the presence of his Lord and master behind him, Jaken spun, quickly rising to his feet as he bowed. And threw out his back again. He bit his lip at the pain, forcing himself to remain in his bowed position. "Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me for not being ready for your arrival, I-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut him off promptly. "I trust everyone got back safely and is staying in the Western Mansion?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha returned safely with Kagome and her brother, and Sango-sama, Miroku-sama, and the young man were shown to the guest wing for the night." He replied, his body shaking and eyes watering from the pain in his back.

Finally looking up from his bow, Jaken noticed Kagura, the woman his Lord had been courting for years in his grasp. He could tell she was injured and longed to ask Sesshomaru what had happened, but wisely held his tongue for a change.

Sesshomaru noticed the toad's inquisitive expression. "She is unconscious, that is all. In the back of the car are her battle garments, covered with blood. My armor is in there as well. See to it that they get cleaned tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll be needing them again."

The retainer nodded, readying to get to work on his new assignment. He paused, hearing a brief, yet audible buzzing sound, Jaken's eyes snapped to the open front door.

"It is Naraku's saimyoushou. They've followed me here from Tokyo." Sesshomaru said casually.

Jaken yelped and ran to the door, jumping up to reach the iron handle and slamming the door shut, breathing loudly. "What are we going to do, Sesshomaru-sama?" He wailed, about to go into a rambling fit.

Sesshomaru preempted Jaken's rant by hefting Kagura's body more securely in his hold before thrusting his foot towards the toad with lightening fast speed, squishing his diminutive, green body to the ground. Jaken's back popped audibly, the cracking of the bones amplified in the large entryway. The toad youkai sighed from the release. It had been exactly what he had needed.

The Western Lord put his foot back down on the ground. "The saimyoushou will not come inside. You know as well as I that one of the ancient youkai laws is to not attack a youkai's family in his home. We should be safe here, at least for now, until Naraku decides to throw even that law to the wind."

As Jaken stood with his mouth hanging open, at a loss for words, Sesshomaru felt his own legs begin to go weak from exhaustion. "We'll figure out what to do next tomorrow. For now, let the others rest. Once you are done here, you need to turn in too. Every one of us deserves their sleep right now."

That said, Sesshomaru wordlessly turned and carried Kagura away, her body slung across his torso, the image much the same as his younger brother's had been earlier that morning. The walk up the stairs had been difficult on his sore, tired legs, yet he trudged forward, heading through his wing of the mansion, passing statues and paintings of his forefathers as he gazed at the woman in his arms.

The Inu-Youkai kicked his bedroom door open with his foot and swung it shut in the same manner as he gracefully approached his bed. Canine night vision left much to be desired, but he knew his way around his room, tediously balancing Kagura in one arm as he threw aside his blankets before placing her on his mattress. Her body was doing well now, her skin no longer hot to the touch as her body fought to regenerate the injuries. He knew she no longer needed his assistance to heal and he retracted the energy he had been pouring through his aura to her own. It was all he could do to remain standing as he severed their link.

Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over Kagura's t-shirt clad body, fighting the urge to climb into the other side of the bed and sleep next to her, even if he knew it was what she would have wanted, never mind what he needed. Instead, he pushed himself away from the bed and shed his dirty battle kimono, putting on a pair of sweat pants from a massive dresser. He settled with pulling a plush chair next to his bed and slid into it, reaching out to hold Kagura's hand in his own before exhaustion claimed his weary mind and he fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

A flock of birds took to the cloud filled sky of the pre-dawn morning, their flapping wings careening their bodies away from the trees as a backhoe knocked down two ancient maples, causing them to crash into the others around them. As the sun began to break through the clouds around the buildings surrounding the Higurashi Shrine, the shrill beeping sounds of machinery operating in reverse echoed off the vertical walls of concrete outside the shrine grounds.

Naraku Onigumo stood in front of the Goshinboku, a hard hat secured on his head as he assigned tasks to a demolition crew that examined an unrolled plan of the shrine property. A front shovel and an earth mover were directed to destroy and carry away the main shrine building, where the current enclosed altar was kept and services and ceremonies were held. The backhoe was tasted to remove a stand of trees that would be in the way of the additional heavy machinery yet to be delivered. An excavator truck was set to work on digging up the area around an old well, a location mentioned in the ancient legend.

As the construction workers nodded their understanding of the plan, they manned their machinery, systematically beginning to tear up the earth, tear down the trees, and tear apart the selected buildings.

Apart from the destruction outside, from the inside of what remained of the Higurashi house, Kikyou tended to Kanna. Though she knew that the young void youkai was no longer unconscious, she did not urge the quiet girl to speak or even acknowledge her presence. It was obvious that Kanna had pulled her soul deep within her body, wallowing in pity for the actions she had committed. Kikyou knew little of the young woman, other than that she was generally shy and reserved, but she could sense that the girl was deeply troubled, and was so devastated that she no longer wished to live.

She frowned sadly at the beautiful girl. It wasn't the first time Naraku had driven either a youkai or a human to such measures. The hanyou could easily cause the death of another being without even ever laying a finger on them. Kikyou would not deny the harshness of the Southern Lord.

But he hadn't always been like that, she mused. Kikyou had met the man who had then been named Sato Onigumo more than ten years ago. They had gone to high school together, and though Onigumo and Kikyou each knew they were interested in one another, neither one would admit to their feelings and had always dated other people. Onigumo had asked Kikyou once, after parting ways for separate colleges and when she had started dating Inuyasha, if she'd rather date him instead of the Inu-Hanyou. But when Kikyou had laughed him off, thinking he was joking, Onigumo began to act aloof.

Through the years that she had known him, Onigumo had been like a big brother, always watching out for her, even getting into fights for her. In fact, it was his honor for her that caused him to get into the accident, which had threatened to take his life. One night the two had been out together, a night that Inuyasha had suggested that Kikyou spend with their mutual friend for fear that he was becoming depressed and lonely as she and Inuyasha grew closer. That night, Onigumo and Kikyou had been sitting outside an ice cream shop when a group of four young men had walked by and accidentally knocked Kikyou over.

She knew the bump had been an accident, and tried to tell Onigumo to let it go, but he confronted the men anyway, pointing them out and making a scene, slinging insults and threatening them. Finally, he had gone too far, and one of the men punched him in the gut, tipping Onigumo's rage over the edge as he tried to take all four of them on at the same time.

Realizing that the single man was out of his league, the group tried to get him to back down, but when Onigumo kept landing blows, they finally gave up and left for their car. Onigumo taunted them as they left and he raced for his own car, intent on following them. Kikyou, already exhausted from trying to stop Onigumo's rage and deter the on-looking crowd, ran into the street, begging for him to come back, but he was already gone, racing after the other car.

It was an hour later when she gotten a call from the hospital, telling her that Onigumo was in critical condition. He had wrapped his car around a tree at over a hundred miles an hour.

For days, Kikyou wallowed in self pity while Onigumo lay in a coma, blaming herself for the accident because he was protecting her and had protected her for years. That she might be the reason for her first love's death tore at her very soul.

The quiet companionship that Inuyasha offered Kikyou was not of much help. The Inu-Hanyou was edgy, as though there was something he wanted to ask her. She had never known that Inuyasha had been contemplating asking for her hand in marriage. Consequently, Kikyou had brushed the Inu-Hanyou off. Slowly, Kikyou began to bear the burden of the responsibility, blaming herself for Onigumo being near death as he slept in his coma.

Kikyou deduced that because Onigumo began to act aloof after she had turned him down when he had informally asked her to leave Inuyasha to be with him instead, it was her turning him away that caused Onigumo to lose his grip on reality. Now, she figured, she owed it to him to stay by his side. Though Kikyou was dating Inuyasha and felt that she might love the Inu-Hanyou, she had also loved Onigumo since high school, and in her time spent by his bed side, she made the tough decision to stay by Onigumo and be there for him as he had been there for her, whatever the outcome would be.

A few days after the accident, Inuyasha had managed to coax Kikyou to agree to leave the hospital, asking her to meet him at his apartment the next morning. But then, after learning from the doctors that Onigumo might not live another day, she rushed to Inuyasha's apartment that night, and was shocked at what she found.

Kikyou immediately ran back to the hospital, crushed and heartbroken. It was bad enough that her best friend was dying, but she had caught her boyfriend in the arms and body of another woman.

As Kikyou ran through the hospital, preparing to say her final goodbyes to her first love, her jaw dropped as she entered Onigumo's room. He had made a miraculous recovery, and as she threw herself into Onigumo's arms, she had decided that she was being given a second chance to be with her first love and that Inuyasha's betrayal would allow her to finally love Onigumo the way she had wanted to all those years ago.

In retrospect, Kikyou had thought it strange. Though her miko senses had been so dulled due to worry and exhaustion, she had sensed a twinge of unease in Onigumo the day he had recovered, but never placed the sensation until it was too late. She would have never thought that as he lay dying the night before he came out of his coma, he had used his last breaths to agree to a contract with youkai, giving them his body in exchange for his life. Thus, Onigumo had become hanyou. Onigumo told her of the agreement a day later, and on some level, Kikyou wasn't surprised to hear the news, and was even okay with it, as it was the youkai who had saved Onigumo's life. Slowly, the once good and kind Onigumo became the evil and twisted Naraku, and once he had risen to the ranks of real estate tycoon, a position handed to him of his new youkai heritage, Kikyou could do nothing to help him, or help herself. Onigumo had signed his life away, and was helpless to the youkai that were slowly corrupting and eating him away as he paid the youkai for his second chance to be with Kikyou with his very body and mind. Likewise, Kikyou had allowed herself to become corrupted along with him. Her heartbreak from Inuyasha's betrayal and her worry for the slow corruption of Onigumo's heart by Naraku's body had driven her from her religion, causing her to leave both her faith and her family. Kikyou knew that on some level, there was a remnant of Onigumo that was still alive somewhere in Naraku's evil body. She had felt it on more than one occasion. The last time had been more than a year ago when they had uncharacteristically stopped for ice cream at the same shop where the fated fight had broken out three years ago. She had seen a glimpse of the one known as Onigumo in a silent stare he cast towards her, and Kikyou had sensed his desperation, his empty longing, his loathing of himself for the decision he made that day, and for what he'd become.

Kikyou reluctantly realized that the Onigumo that was still alive in Naraku wanted nothing short of death, and she knew that he was being tormented inside the hanyou body he had accepted. She would have killed Naraku if it would have eased Onigumo's pain, but at that point, there was nothing Kikyou could have done to save him. Naraku's strength was too great for even her Hama no Ya to have any effect on its own. She couldn't have left Naraku, she had become too useful to him, and his desire for her body was too great for him to be without her. The only option left to Kikyou at that point was to follow in Naraku's footsteps, knowing that the love that Onigumo once felt for her still existed deep in the heart that belonged to Naraku's body.

As Kikyou placed a cool rag on Kanna's forehead, she idly wondered how much longer she and Onigumo, not to mention all the others in Naraku's path would be tormented by the evil hanyou's wicked ways.

Come mid-day, the rain fell in sheets, and as Inuyasha batted an eye open to gaze towards the windows, he saw the downpour streaming down the old panes of glass. The rain pounded on the roof above, the steady sound providing a comfortable white noise as he snuggled deeper into the comfort of his bed and the woman sleeping next to him, the heavy blankets cocooning them together.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, her back to his chest as she slept like a baby. It had been the first time Inuyasha had slept well in two days, having not slept at all the night before while keeping watch over his chosen. Though the circumstances of Kagome's return were devastating ones, Inuyasha was all too happy to have her in his bed with him. He nuzzled the back of her neck and behind her ear gently in a very canine display of affection.

Kagome stirred and sighed deeply, shifting her body slightly on the soft mattress. She froze momentarily, and Inuyasha understood that she was remembering the events of the day before. The Inu-Hanyou soothed her by tightening his hold around her stomach to reassure her that he was there and that she was safe. Kagome finally gave in and relaxed her body, all too happy to be in his embrace.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said sleepily.

Inuyasha replied by kissing the back of her neck. It was a good morning. He had woken up in his bed next to his intended mate, and he wasn't planning on letting her leave that bed any time soon.

Though the emotionally draining events of the day before were not behind either of them yet, right now, the only thing on Inuyasha's mind was to make Kagome forget her worries by pleasuring her. Inuyasha wanted no talk of Naraku, the power struggle, or land to worry his chosen. He wanted to protect Kagome from reality for as long as possible. He had a feeling that Kagome could not only use the mental distraction, but would welcome it.

Through Kagome's sleepy haze, she felt the slow, determined ministrations that Inuyasha applied to the back of her neck. It didn't take long for her sleepiness to fade and be replaced with arousal. She jerkily turned her body to face the Inu-Hanyou, realizing for the first time that he was shirtless, having slept in only a pair of boxers. She happily ran a hand along his muscular chest as Inuyasha's own caressed the small of her back while he passionately kissed her, his fangs nipping at her lower lip.

Next, Inuyasha's hand traveled to Kagome's hip, reaching down to the hem of his t-shirt she wore. He slipped his hand underneath it, hiking the thin fabric to her waist as he trailed the tips of his retracted claws along her skin, stopping to caress her breasts as Kagome's tongue boldly entered his mouth.

Though it had been days since their last tryst, with a major fight and several crises in between, Inuyasha and Kagome found it easy to pick up where they left off. Their raw, passionate feelings knew no bounds and the hunger they had for each other felt natural and was without even a hint of awkwardness or regret.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha's arousal made itself known, growing longer and harder and beginning to strain at his boxers, tugging at the thin fabric to press against the warm, uncovered skin of Kagome's thigh.

He groaned as her hand trailed down his taught abdomen, coming to rest on his bulging erection between them. Kagome slowly palmed his length, sliding her hand up and down the fabric of his boxers, and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to buck his hips in time to her motions. He focused instead on her neck, trailing his tongue along the sensitive skin, stopping at her ear to nibble its lobe as she shivered in his arms. He returned his mouth to Kagome's, kissing her harder and more passionately as she increased the pressure and frequency of her stokes.

As Inuyasha was about to turn the tables on his chosen and insist that he serve her the pleasure he knew she desired, Kagome pushed forward, literally, by pushing him onto his back so that she was half way on top of him. She slipped her hand into his boxers, the soft, warm, skin of her palm caressing his stiff manhood. At the same time, she darted her head to the side, beginning to lay soft, hot kisses along his collarbone before moving along his neck, trailing her tongue between her kisses. He almost gasped in surprise when Kagome's fingers began pulling at the top of his boxers, asking for him to raise his hips as she pulled them down to his knees, at the same time pushing away the blankets that covered them.

Inuyasha had to pierce his lip with one of his fangs to keep himself from getting too close to release as she continuously stroked him, now unhindered by his boxers. She must have known how far she was pushing him, how could she not when he could barely keep his moans in check? He knew now that it would be a fight for him to turn the tables, and that if he didn't, he would loose control, and it was way too early in the day for that. He wanted himself to hold back as long as possible.

His chest vibrated as he growled deep in his throat, and Kagome paused her actions momentarily, giving him the spur he needed. In one swift motion, he rolled her over, kicked off his boxers, and stood up on all fours, looking down at her menacingly, a cocky smirk on his face.

Their naked bodies so close together and he in such a dominate position while his woman lay submissively still beneath him, Inuyasha detachedly realized that his aura was asking her own to submit to him. When Kagome's aura quieted in response, Inuyasha realized too late that he should not have put himself in such a position. He suddenly felt his youkai throb, a double, pounding, almost painful heartbeat. As Kagome turned her head away from him, baring her neck submissively, Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson in response.

When Inuyasha failed to pay homage to her neck as Kagome had expected him to, and instead had suddenly frozen for no apparent reason, she raised her head in question. Kagome licked his collarbone cautiously, looking for a reaction from her eerily still lover.

After Kagome's tentative actions, Inuyasha lost control of his transformation. His youkai quickly took over his body and mind, surging through his blood as Kagome flaunted her submission before him. The purple stripes of his Inu-Youkai heritage blazed across Inuyasha's cheeks and a growl formed deep in his throat, the tone deeper than Kagome had ever heard before as its intensity made his vocal cords rattle.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at his face.

For a moment, Kagome thought she was hallucinating. Inuyasha's eyes were red, his pupils black. Two purple streaks marked his cheeks, his canines were longer, and his aura had shifted. It was unstable, fluctuating between who she knew he was and something still Inuyasha, but more… primal. Dangerous even.

Though Kagome didn't know exactly what was happening to Inuyasha, she could feel through his aura his human side retreating and his jyaki increasing. Even knowing that his primal youkai instincts were somehow surfacing, Kagome disregarded her own safety and threw her arms around Inuyasha. She trusted that Inuyasha's love for her would be enough to bring him back from wherever he had gone.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned, his strangely deep, contorted voice gurgling deep in his throat.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome call his name, albeit faintly as he struggled for control over his darker half. It was rare that he would transform to his youkai form, and rarer still for him to be able to cease the transformation once it started, but when Kagome's arms snaked around his torso and pulled his body to hers, he suddenly felt at ease.

With the feel of his chosen's embrace, Inuyasha's body immediately collapsed, his full weight crashing onto Kagome, knocking the breath from her lungs. She bit her lip and endured the pain, cradling his head to her collarbone as his body violently shivered from the strain of the transformation and subsequent de-transformation. Kagome repeated his name over and over again as she tried to soothe him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha?" She repeated. "Are you okay?"

The Inu-Hanyou was stunned. Though he couldn't fathom why, Kagome did not seem afraid of him and only worry tainted her sweet voice. Inuyasha rolled onto his back to take the pressure of his weight off of her, beads of sweat erupting on the skin of his brow. His greatest fear had become a reality, and Kagome had not yet fled. Instead, she only shifted her body closer, pressing her palm to his cheek. He could feel her aura trying to soothe him the way his own would do to soothe her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked again, tentatively.

Inuyasha replied only by deterring his gaze from her beautiful, worried face.

Kagome sensed a range of emotions from him. Anger, embarrassment, and most of all, fear. She wanted nothing more than to banish them all, to somehow protect and calm the spooked Inu-Hanyou the way he had done the same for her on countless number of occasions. But before she could do that, he would have to open up to her and tell her what was going on.

"Inuyasha, I'm here for you. Please tell me what just happened." Kagome whispered.

Still unable to meet her gaze, Inuyasha shakily spoke. "This is why I was so afraid to let myself get close to you."

"Why, Inuyasha? What was that just now? It was you, I could still sense you, but it was something… someone else, too." Kagome said, covering his naked, shaking body with her own to try to ease him.

The Inu-Hanyou finally met Kagome's eyes, seeing nothing but worry and concern in her chocolate depths. Inuyasha had already promised himself to be open and honest with this woman, but still, it was hard for him to tell the one he loved his most dangerous, terrible flaw.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Every youkai has the ability to transform at will into their true form, a more… primal version of the heritage. For instance, Sesshomaru can turn into a giant Inu warrior. I'm sure you've seen the paintings along the hallways of the mansion of towering, vicious looking dogs? Those are the true youkai forms of my Inu-Youkai ancestors."

Kagome's mouth hung slack as she remembered a number of the chilling paintings and the detail of the canine's billowing fur, glinting fangs, and sharp claws. As she tried to digest the information, she had too many questions to settle on just one to ask. Thankfully, Inuyasha continued.

"Since I'm only half youkai, I don't have such control over my youkai blood, and when I'm either fighting for my life while separated from my sword, of if I get angry or frustrated, my youkai blood takes over. I'm unstable, and most of the time, I can't control myself. I'm… dangerous when it happens." He said haltingly as he tore his gaze from her once more.

Kagome took Inuyasha's chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Would you ever hurt me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha snapped, but then sighed forlornly. "I would never hurt you, but I don't know if my Inner Youkai would do the same." He paused momentarily and eyed her questioningly. "I've almost never been able to halt my transformation before, but you, you just stopped it. Just your presence alone."

"See? I stopped your transformation this time. That means that I can do it again." Kagome said confidently. It hurt her that Inuyasha was taking his hanyou heritage so hard on himself when it was not something he had any control over in the first place. "Inuyasha, I understand why you're worried, but I'm not afraid. Your youkai side is a part of who you are. You just have to learn to come to terms with that, and try to integrate what you believe to be bad and dangerous into what is good and safe. You can't let this be a reason to keep us apart."

Inuyasha examined the understanding, loving woman still soothing him, and couldn't understand why she was so good to him, or why the Gods had chosen to grace him with her presence. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy for putting up with him if he hadn't scared her away by the time he was done with his explanations. But first, there was more that he had to get off his chest, more that she had to know for her own good before he would go any further, things he should have told her long ago.

Inuyasha fidgeted. "There's… one other thing that can cause me to lose control of my youkai blood. It's something that I wasn't even aware of before I even met you and it's the reason why I lost control just now."

Kagome's eyebrows crinkled. "What is it?" She asked questioningly.

"I've always been told that when an Inu-Youkai feels the may take place. You need to understand that when I realized you were my chosen was when it became impossible for me to suppress my feelings for you. See, when you asked me if I wanted a relationship, I pushed you away because I knew I wouldn't stop until I had mated myself to you." Inuyasha explained.

"Whoa, whoa. Mating? Marking? What's a chosen?" Kagome asked, the strange terms bombarding her. Though she was bordering on an information overload, she couldn't resist the blush on Inuyasha's face at her question.

Inuyasha forced himself to speak, the blush on his cheeks burning as he sat up and twisted his body around, pulling Kagome with him. He pressed his back to the headboard and turned Kagome around to cradle the young woman in his arms as she looked up at him.

"A chosen is a youkai term for a soul-mate, one that you are drawn to spend the rest of your life with." He finally answered.

"Re… Rest of your life? But we've only known each other for little more than a month and a half!" Kagome stuttered, blushing an even deeper shade of red than the hanyou.

Inuyasha winced at her reaction. It might seem odd to Kagome, but as a youkai who understood the magnetic draw of finding their chosen, it hurt him for her to think the idea crazy. "It doesn't matter. A youkai tends to know just days after meeting the person, in some cases, they know instantly that they've found their chosen. A youkai can't pick the one they are destined to be with."

Kagome made a mocking face. "So, in other words, you mean you're stuck with me?"

"Damn it, Kagome, I'm being serious here!" Inuyasha snapped, his brows meeting.

Kagome lowered her head at Inuyasha's outburst. She had been trying to make light of the situation, waiting for him to laugh or say he was just kidding, anything to let her know that she wasn't hearing what she actually wanted to hear. But once she looked into his eyes, she knew this wasn't a joke. Inuyasha was being very serious.

The Inu-Hanyou gathered himself to get the last needed explanation off his chest, the final straw that could very well break Kagome's back. "Another reason I shied away from you when you asked for a commitment was because I was also scared. I felt that I was in danger of physically hurting you, whether it was due to me not being able to contain my transformation in a dangerous setting with you in my presence, or if you if you would have for some reason agreed to mate with me."

"How could you have hurt me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took a moment to gather to right words. "Since you know so little of youkai customs, let me try to explain this easily… when a youkai claims their mate, they mark each other, it's a signal to other youkai that they're taken. Kinda like a primal wedding ring, only its based on scent rather than a metal band. Specifically, in the canine youkai world, the male leaves a scar on his female mate as a mark of belonging. Inu-Youkai males are notoriously territorial and possessive."

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's expression that told him that she knew all too well what he was referring to as he continued. "But there are dangers with come with the mating process. It can be a little… rough. Especially for a human."

Kagome nodded at him. Though she didn't quite understand the full extent of the mating process, she understood the worry he was trying to convey. He was simply scared of hurting her.

The Inu-Hanyou shrugged. "Its just that this whole thing is difficult for me because I've always denied these youkai terms and rituals, thinking that they didn't apply to me because I was hanyou and had never felt anything like it before. But then I met you, and began to experience them. At first it was only another reason for me to continue to push you away, but now… now I just love you too damn much to be without you."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the Inu-Hanyou's kind words. "Inuyasha, you've spent your whole life denying your youkai heritage just because you were born a hanyou. Why don't you try embracing it for a change? Human blood, youkai blood, all of it is you."

Kagome steeled herself for a commitment that, though she knew it was no insignificant decision, it was one that in her heart she knew she was ready to make. "So long as you love me, Inuyasha, I will be by your side." She said and then blushed brightly. "Besides, you've been so busy talking that I haven't gotten to tell you that I never said I was opposed to the youkai customs."

Inuyasha's expression instantly brightened, his arms gripping Kagome tighter in his excitement. "You mean you'd be willing to…"

"Mate with you?" Kagome finished, swallowing audibly. It wasn't fear, only worry that she had no real sexual experience other than what she had already experienced with Inuyasha.

"Are you sure? It's a big commitment, Kagome. Mating is like marriage, only it's without the option of a divorce. See, you can you only have one chosen. Not to say that a chosen can't cheat on or leave their mate, but once two chosen have found and mated each other, they simply won't find true love again." Inuyasha explained.

The Inu-Hanyou stalled momentarily, knowing the information to be a lot for Kagome to digest, and he was worried that his words would deter Kagome's original interest. But it was important for his potential mate to know all these things that youkai instinctually knew and humans did not. "Besides, mating is for life, and like I told you… it can be rough." Inuyasha finally finished.

Hearing Inuyasha say the words, 'for life', Kagome's mind didn't hesitate to tell her that there was definitely no one other than Inuyasha that she'd wish to be bound to for the rest of her life. "Well then, you'll just have to take it easy on me." She replied.

Kagome almost chuckled at obviously rendering Inuyasha speechless, his mouth hanging slack. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to make her decision. Her reply had felt like second nature in response to his words. "I'm not so sure about this whole chosen thing, but ever since I first met you, it felt like there was a magnet pulling us together."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's the bond of the chosen."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Look, all I know is that I've never felt like this before for anyone. I feel weird because it's only been one and a half months, and I already love you so much."

"Gods, Kagome. You have no idea how much I love you." Inuyasha said quietly, his grip tightening around the girl.

Kagome's hand drifted up to cup his cheek, her own face burning brightly. "Then show me."

"But-" Inuyasha began.

Kagome silenced him. "Make me your mate, Inuyasha."

"And you'll be mine?" He asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kagome asked, her brow knitting.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Okay, okay… you asked for it." He said suggestively, a lopsided grin on his face as he threw her body back onto the bed, her head sinking into the soft pillow. He was pleased with Kagome's excited chuckle as she sunk into the feathery mattress before he leaned over her. "You're mine, now." He growled.

As Kagome was about to come back with what was sure to be another witty retort, Inuyasha silenced her lips with his own, capturing the soft skin with his mouth. His arousal returning full force, he sensed Kagome's aura responding, no less in the mood than he himself.

Inuyasha slung one side of his body over her own, again on all fours above Kagome. This time, he confidently kept his youkai blood in check as he ravished her neck, Kagome's nails biting into the flesh of his back in response. His head traveled down, leaving a trail of hot kisses over her neck and across her collarbone. Finding her shirt to be in the way, Inuyasha allowed his claws to extend slightly to tear through the cloth barrier in one swift motion, not even wanting to take the time to pull it off her body. Kagome blinked at him in surprise but eagerly shrugged her shoulders out of the material as his long, pointed claws danced along her bare skin. Inuyasha then leaned down to her now bare solar plexus before paying homage to her right nipple with his mouth, and her left with his hand.

When Kagome's persistent moans had tortured his arousal enough, Inuyasha trailed downwards still, his tongue leaving a hot trail that chilled her flesh in its absence. Nibbling at her navel briefly, he finally sunk between her legs, his hot breath collecting at her core as he tried desperately to ignore his throbbing erection. Inuyasha wasted no time in pleasuring his woman, his tongue aptly licking and tugging as her moans of pleasure sang sweet music to his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha inserted a finger into Kagome's core, thrusting in and out in time to her rising and falling hips. He slid a second finger alongside the first, stretching her further and her back arched in response. Kagome reached between her legs to massage the base of Inuyasha's ears as he worked his magic.

It was a gorgeous sight to behold as Kagome bucked and moaned from his ministrations, nearing her climax, and Inuyasha was only too happy to watch his chosen's control slip and her body react, caught in its own wild abandon.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled his fingers from inside her and stopped. When Kagome looked down for him in question, she reveled at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha was gracefully propped up on his hands and feet in between her hips, his shoulders jutting out in a predatory stance. She saw the primal gleam return to Inuyasha eyes. As Inuyasha slowly inched his body back over hers, his golden eyes never left her own. His movements slow and deliberate, the heat of his arousal pressed against her abdomen and his long hair tickling her torso, Kagome waited with baited breath.

Inuyasha felt his youkai blood surge once more as Kagome lay waiting beneath him, her aura tugging on his own, begging him to take her. He maintained control of his youkai, allowing it to surge through his veins, but not take control of his mind. He heard the growl forming deep in his throat, a steady, even hum as opposed to the violent response that resulted from danger. He was asking for her submission, her allowance to accept his mark.

When Kagome turned her head and exposed her neck, Inuyasha's fangs extended slightly as he leaned down to nibble her earlobe, lowering his body to line himself up for entry. Feeling the head of his manhood at her wet, hot entrance, his rhythmic growl jumped at the sensation, a moan escaping his raspy throat. Resisting the urge to plunge inside her and ravish her as his youkai blood demanded, he held himself back.

His vision locked on Kagome's submissive form and his youkai blood boiled beneath the surface of his skin and Inuyasha was shocked when he suddenly felt his youkai and its jyaki recede slightly. Though it was still very much running rapidly through his veins, apparently, as much as his youkai side chosen was human, fragile, and virgin. Suddenly, Inuyasha welcomed the knowledge that even his youkai half agreed that his soon to be mate's welfare and pleasure was his first concern, and even it agreed that he should take it easy and slow on Kagome until she could willingly accept stronger coupling. It was to be sure that their first time together, their initial mating, would be gentle and slow.

Though he was confident now that he would not hurt her, Inuyasha's forced, dry voice caught his chosen's attentions and he prepared himself to give her one last chance to back out. "Do you want me, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes. She could tell that his youkai blood had calmed, though his appearance seemed to be a combination of his hanyou and youkai forms. His irises were a mix of amber and crimson, and his wiry strength had doubled.

"Please." She finally begged of him, and squinted her eyes shut, readying herself.

Inuyasha's desperate question had been not only to make sure that Kagome had no second doubts. It had also been the simple, age-old request of a youkai male asking his chosen to become his mate, and hearing her answer, Inuyasha could not hold himself back any longer.

Finally spent, Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, their sweaty bodies connecting stickily. He rolled to the side slightly to take the majority of his weight off her.

Tentatively, Inuyasha's panting breaths found Kagome's chin and he licked it tenderly. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping he had managed to be gentle enough with his inexperienced lover.

Kagome happily noticed that Inuyasha's half transformed features had restored themselves to his normal hanyou appearance. She had never had a doubt that Inuyasha would hurt her. Kagome only smiled as she caught her breath. "It was awesome." She sighed. 

Inuyasha's chest swelled with pride. He could have said a million different witty remarks at that moment, but instead, he held his tongue, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. "You were great." He told her.

Kagome responded with a blush. When a shiver traveled across her body as their sticky sweat began to dry on their skin, Inuyasha felt it. He pulled himself from Kagome and though his very soul felt the loss of losing his connection with his mate, he grabbed haphazardly to the side, snatching the tangled mess of blankets to pull them across their bodies to fight off the chill.

Inuyasha held Kagome close, his body hugging hers, his arm across her waist, and his leg over hers. His mouth found the mark he had left on her neck and his finger traced the wound as his mouth nuzzled behind her ear.

Quietly, he whispered into her ear. "Mate."

Kagome shuddered at Inuyasha's hot breath and soft touch. "…mate." She replied tiredly.

Inuyasha smirked, the small grin turning into a full fledged smile as he felt and heard Kagome's heartbeat slow and her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep.

As the gentle white noise of the steadily falling rain beat against the windowpanes of Inuyasha's room, the Inu-Hanyou soon joined his mate in slumber.

Author's notes: As fanfiction dot net does not allow full sex scenes, for the full version of this story, complete with the unedited lemon scene, please go to the following website (without the spaces): w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f I c / v i e w s t . p h p / 7 6 2 4 0 /  
My mediaminer dot org name, again, is Trusuprise.

Please review, as feedback would be much appreciated. It helps the next update to be posted sooner! 


	11. Chapter 11: Definition of Good

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 11: Definition of "Good"  
By: Trusuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.  
Additional Disclaimer: This story is rated R and is intended for mature audiences. This chapter contains lemon content. If you disapprove of such materials, please stop reading.  
A/N: Edit for this chapter: For a pic to accompany the image of Inuyasha in his "American Tourist" outfit, please click here (take out spaces): h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n a r t / v i e w . p h p / 1 7 4 3 9 3

Kagome held her breath. Something wet and vaguely slimy danced across her neck, waking her from the depths of sleep. Shrugging the sensation off, the young woman allowed herself to fall back into her dreams. As the comfort of slumber gripped her hazy mind, Kagome suddenly felt it again. Something hot and wet on her neck. Her eyes shot open in shock, her shoulders lifting off the bed as she momentarily forgot where she was. She was immediately supplied with her answer.

:Kagome safe. In bed with mate. Where she belongs.:

The words were less like a voice and more like information being poured into her brain. Somehow, Kagome knew it was Inuyasha. More specifically, it was his aura and his soul, his rawest, basest emotions communicating to her.

In the haze between dreams and reality, Kagome realized that she was in bed with Inuyasha, and that his aura was telling her to relax. She stifled a giggle as her shoulder twitched from the creeping sensation of her new mate's tongue gliding across the sensitive skin of her neck.

Slowly, Kagome sunk back to the bed. She was relieved to find that, in the wake of their mating, there was no awkwardness or feelings of regret, only a content joy that each other had found their chosen. The happiness that Inuyasha felt radiated off of his aura, and Kagome's own responded in like fashion.

"I think… I think your aura spoke to me." Kagome said sleepily.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in surprise, though he proceeded to nibble on her neck. "Soul-voice." He said casually. "It's a side effect of a youkai mating, though humans can't usually hear it. With your miko strength though, I'm not surprised you can… Did you like what it had to say?"

Kagome grinned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She concentrated on her aura to try to figure out how to use her soul to communicate the way Inuyasha had. She focused on her raw emotions, tapping into how deeply she felt for Inuyasha.

:Loved it. Love you. Want more.: She returned.

Both of Inuyasha's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. Not only had his human mate figured out how to participate in a second youkai custom in as many days, but also, he had really liked her answer to his question.

"More?" He asked, a grin pulling at his lips, a fang poking out. "You're as bad as I am." He growled, trailing a set of claws over Kagome's bare rib cage, the two of them still naked from their initial mating.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't referring to _that_." She scolded.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Say what you will. Your aura doesn't lie and neither does your body." He moved his nose to the nape of Kagome's neck and drew in a deep breath for emphasis as he bathed in the scent of her obvious arousal.

Kagome blushed in defeat. "You've got such a dirty mind."

"But you know what they say, great minds think alike…" Inuyasha teased, turning his sensual ministrations into playful ones as he tickled his mate's ribcage.

Kagome snorted as she tried to act stoic and hold back her laughter. She fought the good fight, but it wasn't long before gasping, high-pitched squeals escaped her pursed lips. Kagome tried to fight back, but every time her fingers so much as glanced his muscular sides, Inuyasha's hands would dart out to grab her own. Their bodies thrashed around the bed and their laughter and snorts echoed off the bedroom walls. The couple rolled across the expansive king size bed, but even that wasn't large enough to contain them. Their bodies wrapped in a white sheet, the Inu-Hanyou and his mate rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

Inuyasha saw the tumble coming and twisted to take the brunt of the fall, laughing as Kagome landed on top of him, never missing a beat as he continued to mercilessly tickle her. Finally, knowing he was abusing his hanyou strength and speed, Inuyasha let up on his gasping mate.

Kagome sighed in relief as she rolled off of Inuyasha to lay on the floor, her heartbeat racing as she caught her breath. Her mate untangled their bodies from the sheet that had wrapped itself around them and then joined her on the floor, resting his head on her bare, smooth stomach and curling his body to face hers. The plush, cream-colored carpet shielded their bodies from the cold hardwood as Kagome gazed in wonder at the amazing man who had become her mate. Inuyasha was so different once she had gotten behind his emotional walls. Soft, kind, attentive. He was perfect. Kagome smiled as she wiped the sheen of sweat off her forehead from their struggle.

Inuyasha looked into her chocolate eyes and murmured, "Why don't we get cleaned up? I'm sure we could both use a shower." When Kagome nodded at him enthusiastically, Inuyasha rose up on all fours and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get the water ready." He informed her before rushing off to provide for his mate.

Inuyasha took his time adjusting the two showerheads to make sure the water was the perfect temperature before rushing to gather towels and shampoos. Just as he was about to return to the bedroom to get Kagome, he froze. She was already standing in the doorway of the bathroom, walking towards him slowly.

It was obvious the Kagome was admiring Inuyasha's naked body, a favor the Inu-Hanyou eagerly returned as Kagome's own naked form came into full view. He watched appreciatively as his mate's hips swayed, her long hair spilling down her shoulders like silk as she sauntered over to him. That this wondrous woman who had changed him so much was his still shocked Inuyasha. The Inu-Hanyou couldn't help but ask himself what he had done to deserve her. Loving, proud, strong, and yet delicate. She was perfect, and she was his.

"Shower's ready." He whispered hoarsely.

Kagome's response was to grab his wrist and pull him into the large, marble shower stall with her. Inuyasha could only smile. He had wanted to bathe with Kagome since they had first begun their physical relationship, and now, he was getting his chance at her invitation.

The dual showerheads served their purpose, keeping each of them warm as they bathed each other. Inuyasha took great pleasure in watching the suds trail down Kagome's curves as he painstakingly lathered each part of her body. Not letting an inch of skin go untouched, Inuyasha took great care to massage her sore muscles along the way. Likewise, Kagome relished in doing the same to her mate, running her hands across Inuyasha's tight muscles and angular frame. When she went to tend to his manhood, she was unsurprised to feel its hardness waiting for her.

Kagome only smiled as Inuyasha flinched as she palmed his erection, and she let out a blissful sigh as her mate suddenly attacked her in response. Inuyasha pressed her to the shower wall as his fangs ravished her throat and his claws raked across her rib cage. His golden eyes heatedly peered into Kagome's own, his longing showing clearly in his pools of molten gold.

:Want mate. Now.: Kagome urged.

This time, there was no pretense to their mating, only simple, needy, wanting. Inuyasha parted Kagome's legs andpinned her arched back to wall of the cold marble shower. Soon, the bathroom was filled with the passion filled sounds of moans and grunts.

Slowly, Kagome's body slid down the wall as Inuyasha released his hold on her, setting her down lightly and making sure her feet supported her firmly before loosening his grip. Kagome looked up to her silver haired Inu-Hanyou shyly as the hot water streamed all around them.

As opposed to their initial coupling where sleep had claimed them soon afterwards, there was no distraction to keep Inuyasha or Kagome from allowing the huge changes that their mating had caused to become awkward or uncomfortable. Kagome worried that somehow, for some reason, Inuyasha might have doubted his desire to be with her forever, and had possibly wanted her only for the foreplay and sex. Kagome's blush deepened as she searched for the right words to express her worries.

Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome and pulled her to him, holding her head to his chest as he leaned to her ear. "I love you." He whispered, giving her all the affirmation she needed.

Kagome smiled, turning her head to look at him. "I love you too." She finally replied quietly, still getting used to the way the foreign word felt on her tongue.

:Is mate happy: Inuyasha asked, his searching eyes imploring.

Kagome noted the worry that clearly shone in Inuyasha's amber eyes. How could she have ever doubted him:Mate very happy.: She replied. But slowly, the smile slid from her face and the emotion her aura radiated darkened. :But scared.: She added.

To Kagome, after the exciting night and morning spent with her new mate, it had felt like the nightmare of fighting for their lives at the hands of Naraku's assassins had taken place months or even years ago. Yet the harsh reality was that it had happened only the night before. Kagome grudgingly realized that even though she and Inuyasha had become one through the youkai mating ritual and her life had taken a turn for the better, the task of getting her land back and eliminating the ever looming threat that Naraku represented was still at hand. It was bad enough that the evil hanyou and his ancestors had manipulated both the Inu clan and the Higurashi family through the centuries, but there was no forgetting that she and her brother had almost been killed under Naraku's orders. Even Kagome's good-natured spirit agreed that such a trespass was unforgivable, and that a final confrontation was ultimately unavoidable.

Inuyasha reached out with his aura to soothe Kagome's fears, instantly understanding her worries as his arms pulled her closer. "We'll figure out what to do about Naraku, Kagome. I promise. But for now, you're safe." He insisted. "Nothing can hurt us here. Naraku wouldn't attack the Inu clan in their own ancestral home, not with our entire pack here to protect you."

:Mate protected.: He reiterated with his soul-voice.

Kagome smiled as she felt tears welling behind her eyes. Her mate, her pack, so much had changed since Inuyasha had grumpily walked into her life. She had so much to thank him for. The young miko was about to tell him just that when her stomach growled violently. She blushed in response.

Inuyasha laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the expansive bathroom. He reached out and turned the water off. "Come on. Lets get some breakfast."

* * *

"Rin-chan, can you please pass the sugar?" Sango kindly asked the young Taisho girl.

Miroku scrambled to the rescue. After all, if he stretched his arm to its maximum length and reached over Rin, the sugar technically was closer to him. Reaching over a mammoth stack of French toast, Miroku secured the bowl of sugar before Rin could grab it, smiling sweetly at the young girl. He then turned his bright smile to the taiji-ya. "I have all the sugar you need right here, Sango-sama."

Sango glared coldly at the houshi for his thinly veiled innuendo. Though it was almost noon, they had all woken up only a short time ago and gathered for breakfast, the exhaustion of the night before still clearly etched on their faces. Still, Sango was too tired to deal with Miroku's lecherous ways. She slowly cocked her arm behind her, preparing to deliver a devastating slap.

Sango jerkily stopped her arm right before she let it fly when Sesshomaru's fork suddenly dropped and clattered loudly on his plate. The entranced Western Lord eerily stared ahead vacantly. Shippou eyed his adopted uncle in alert when the menacing youkai's nose began sniffing the air. Whatever Sesshomaru had detected, it was obvious that now Shippou had as well, and the kit's face contorted into an expression of confusion.

"Sesshomaru-papa? Shippou-chan?" Rin asked worriedly as Sango and Miroku exchanged curious yet cautious glances.

When the dining room doors suddenly swung open, revealing Kagome and Inuyasha, the jaws of all present dropped. Miroku's hand that held the coveted bowl of sugar lost its grip, allowing the heavy ceramic bowl to hit the ancient table and causing the white substance to spill out in a wave. The fork in Sango's hand dropped onto her syrup covered plate and the sticky fluid splattered onto her pastel colored t-shirt. Rin and Shippou glared slack jawed as Sesshomaru simply stared.

Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands, which, in and of itself was a miracle, but there was something more. Miroku would have said they glowed, each of them radiating a sense of happiness and release that he had never sensed from either of them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what had happened between the two. A grin pulled at Miroku's lips as he once more fought the urge to exclaim, 'You go, dawg!' to his best friend.

Sesshomaru eyed the two. He had known what had transpired between Inuyasha and Kagome before he had even seen what Miroku would have referred to as a 'glow'. Earlier that morning, he had smelled the change from the other wing of the house, the scent of both his brother and the one that was now Inuyasha's bitch. Gone were their two individual scents. Now both of their essences mingled with each other. The mark that his brother had left on Kagome was partially hidden beneath the large t-shirt she wore, but as a youkai, Sesshomaru could sense its existence.

The atmosphere in the dining room was like two unbalanced rival teams before a coin toss, the members of each side staring tensely and silently, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Slight blushes colored Kagome and Inuyasha's faces as their friends eyed them patiently, though no one knew who deserved the first words.

Shippou eyed the couple strangely, sensing something amiss while his cousin Rin stared at her uncle and Kagome with stars in her eyes. A sly grin pulled at Miroku's lips, and Inuyasha knew that the houshi was holding himself back from saying something that the Inu-Hanyou probably wouldn't like. Sango caught Kagome's embarrassed gaze and gave her a warm smile, her eyes telling the other woman that they had much to catch up on as soon as possible.

It was the Lord of the Western Lands who finally broke the stalemate. He shifted his eyes to measure up Kagome for a long moment. The young woman instantly began to fidget under Sesshomaru's piercingly intense, yet not wholly unfriendly gaze.

"Welcome to the Taisho pack." Sesshomaru finally said gruffly.

As the members of the room burst into laughter, excitement, and rapid-fire questions, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and sighed audibly, as though a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. Not that he needed his brother's approval on who he'd decide to spend the rest of his life with, but he was glad that they were all happy for him.

Shippou hopped out of his seat and ran to the new couple, launching himself into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha growled at him, but Kagome held him close, chuckling at the little kit. The Kitsune-Youkai suddenly wrinkled his nose. "Why does Kagome-san smell like Inuyasha-jiichan?" He asked, obviously disgusted.

Inuyasha clocked his adopted son on the head, a vein straining at his temple as he barked at the young boy. "Look, here you little brat-"

"Shippou…" Sesshomaru began, silencing his irate half brother. "I believe you should be referring to Kagome as Kagome-_okasan_." He corrected the young boy.

Kagome burned bright red and looked at Inuyasha, alarmed. The Inu-Hanyou gave her a shocked look, apparently surprised himself. Inuyasha knew that the mating process was similar to being married, but it hadn't dawned on him until just then that it only made sense that his mate inherit not only his wealth and his land, but his family as well.

Shippou looked up to Kagome with stars of hope shining in his eyes. Kagome looked down at the little red haired Kitsune-Youkai and smiled sweetly in response. How could she refuse the little kit when he was not only Inuyasha's adopted son, but also so damn cute? "Would… would you like for me to be your mother, Shippou-chan?" She asked quietly, her voice only heard by the boy's, Inuyasha's and of course, Sesshomaru's radar-like ears.

The young kit sniffled loudly, fat, wet tears suddenly hanging in the corners of his eyes. He glanced at Inuyasha, searching for his approval. The stern, yet happy and somehow fulfilled look on his father's face told him all he needed to know. The kit had been given the gift of a mother. Shippou shyly nodded his consent to Kagome and felt the same fulfilled sensation that his father's aura radiated. He finally had a mother and a complete family again.

Happily observing his newly completed family inside their larger pack structure, Inuyasha slung his arm around his adopted son and his new mate.

In the warm silence, Rin fidgeted in her chair. "Kagome-obasan?" She began, but was swiftly silenced by a cold stare from the young woman. If looks could have killed, Rin would have been lifeless on the spot.

Seeing the shocked teen scared by her deadly expression, Kagome suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Rin-chan, please. I'll happily be your aunt, but only if you don't call me an old woman."

Knowing it would be disrespectful to call an older pack female anything other than her title, Rin looked to her father for approval.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Though she is still your aunt, you may refer to her as you would Sango, as a pack sister."

Rin smiled almost as brightly as Kagome. "Kagome-neechan." She said happily.

The rest of her new family, no, pack, Kagome corrected herself, chuckled. Shippou then looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha, his mother and father respectively, his bright green eyes sparkling. "I'm glad Kagome-okasan is my mother now, but why did that change?" He asked innocently.

The adults around the table swallowed audibly as the proud 'parents' blushed brightly. "Well, you see… when two people love each other…" Inuyasha stammered. "Keh!"

Miroku could no longer take the torture, after all, he was the one best equipped to handle such a situation. He cleared his throat audibly. "You see, Shippou, when you get older-"

Sesshomaru coughed loudly, silencing the perverted monk before he could damage the innocent little boy's head. The last thing the Western Lord needed was a perverted pre-pubescent Kitsune-Youkai to deal with. "Shippou. I believe we'll have to discuss the birds and the bees some other time." He said authoritatively.

"The birds and the bees?" Shippou asked, clearly not understanding the reference. "What do they have to do with Kagome-okasan and Inuyasha-jiichan?"

Miroku could no longer stifle his amusement, and muffled chuckles soon escaped his mouth. His laughter became contagious as Sango and Rin joined in, followed closely by Inuyasha and Kagome. Even Sesshomaru cracked a smile. "Your father will explain it to you later." He told the young kit.

Shippou sighed, but took the cue to drop the conversation. He scurried out of his new mother's grasp and took his seat back at the table, digging into another piece of French toast. The new couple took the seats that had been saved for them, Inuyasha at the head opposite Sesshomaru, and Kagome to his right.

As the Inu-Hanyou loaded his plate with breakfast meats, one hand under the table resting on Kagome's thigh, he suddenly paused and his nose began to frantically twitch. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the source of the scent, instantly placing it as one that belonged to Naraku's clan. Finally, his nose identified the scent's unique undertone that lurked beneath the stench that he knew belonged to his greatest enemy and threat. It was Kagura, and she was somewhere in the mansion.

Inuyasha's abrupt, demanding question caught Kagome off guard and she almost choked on a grape. "Sesshomaru, Kagura-"

"Yes. Kagura is in my wing of the mansion." Sesshomaru said easily, trying to calm his brother so as not to worry the others. "This Sesshomaru saved her from Naraku's rage last night. I knew he would have killed her, so I brought her back here. She is still recovering from her injuries."

The Western Lord's pack turned their attention to him. This was the first they'd heard of why he hadn't returned with them the night before. As the questions came in, Sesshomaru answered them in turn, explaining why Kagura had betrayed Naraku, why she had helped them in the first place, and even the barest hints of what had caused he and the wind youkai to break up a year ago in an effort to help them to fully understand the situation. Normally, Sesshomaru was not one for words and explanations, especially those regarding himself, but each piece of information he doled out was critical to the understanding of their overall struggle with Naraku.

"Is Kagura going to be all right?" Kagome asked worriedly. After all, in many ways, she knew she owed her life in part to the wind youkai.

It pleased Sesshomaru that his brother's woman was concerned for his own potential mate. "Her physical wounds are nearly healed, but her mental wounds have a long way to go." He admitted.

"What's she so upset about anyway?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

Sesshomaru glared at him unhappily. "Both she and her sister were held in a type of slavery by Naraku for the past three years."

"Her sister? Is she the white haired girl Kagura-san was protecting?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I think her name is Kanna." Inuyasha answered her.

"Kanna, huh? I think Souta may have been seeing her for awhile." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru took note of the new development, yet another complication in the tangled web weaved between the three families of Higurashi, Taisho, and Naraku. "Where is your brother now, Kagome?" He inquired, wanting to make sure the boy was safe.

The young woman blushed slightly. Since Inuyasha had carried her to his room the night before, this was the first time she'd been out of her new mate's bed. She honestly had no idea where Souta was, and now she suddenly began to worry.

"He's still in his room in the guest wing." Rin supplied quietly, not quite meeting the gazes of the adults at the table. "I stopped by his room to see if he'd like to join us for breakfast, but he asked to be left alone."

Kagome sighed quietly. It was obvious that her brother was in pain, and she knew she needed to be there for him. "Please excuse me." She said as she stood to leave the table.

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha said through a mouth full of bacon, standing to join her.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I should go alone."

The Inu-Hanyou snorted, offended. His bitch shouldn't go anywhere alone now that they were mated and he didn't want to let her out of his sight now that she was his. But those tender thoughts weren't what came out of his mouth.

"Keh! You can't find your way out of a wet paper bag, what makes you think you can find Souta's room?" He barked instead.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed. "I happen to have a very good sense of direction. I think you'd better take that back!"

"I think not, little girl!" He retorted.

Those around the table inwardly groaned. The Inu-Hanyou and the miko may have mated, but Inuyasha was still a callous jerk, and Kagome was still as argumentative as ever. They rolled their eyes as the two continued to sling insults and snap at each other while Inuyasha followed Kagome on her way out of the dining room.

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well your nostrils flare when you sniff!" Kagome retorted.

Despite their mating, old habits died hard and the two were pulling every insult out of their angry heads that they could use to pick on the other. Neither paused in their argument as Inuyasha led her to the guest wing.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed as though he didn't care what she thought about him. "Well your bangs are longer on one side than they are on the other!"

Kagome seethed. She'd been meaning to cut those for a while now. She almost ran into the Inu-Hanyou's body when he stopped abruptly. "This is the room." He mumbled.

Kagome stepped up to the door and prepared to knock, but glanced over to Inuyasha first for moral support. Though they had bickered with each other for ten minutes straight, it was all good-natured and they both knew it. Sure, it might be childish to tease the one you really loved, but they found that it worked for them. After all, it had been their heated bickering that had pulled them together in the first place.

Kagome chuckled when she glanced at Inuyasha. His back was turned to her, but she could tell he was sniffing and feeling his nose, trying to see if her insult had been true. He noticed she was watching him and instantly blushed, preparing to defend himself. Kagome smiled and let it go. This time.

Inuyasha's defensive expression slipped from his face and was replaced with one of seriousness. "Kagome, there's something you should know before you talk to Souta." Inuyasha said, all joking instantly gone from his voice. Kagome's confused expression spurred him forward. "You mentioned to me earlier that before I got there last night, you saw a strange mirror on the floor of Souta's room. That's Kanna's weapon. She's a void youkai, and she uses it to suck a person's soul from their body. It instantly kills them."

Kagome gasped. "Then she really was trying to…"

"I don't have the answers, but since Naraku ordered the death of both you and Souta, I'm pretty sure that was her intent, whether she wanted to do it or not. Kagura told me that Naraku had been using Kanna's life as his collateral to keep Kagura around, so I'd only guess that creep would do something similar to Kanna in return to keep her motivated." He told her, resting a large, clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder as she digested the serious information.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked again. When Kagome nodded at him confidently, he continued. "Then I'll be right here waiting for you." He said, closing the space between them to press a warm, lingering kiss to her lips.

Kagome had to remind herself that she had a goal to accomplish, and she had to force herself to pull away from Inuyasha's tender embrace. "I'll be right back." She said breathlessly before making herself step away from him to approach her brother's door.

Kagome knocked tentatively on the door. "Souta-chan?" She called quietly. After waiting thirty seconds with no response, she tried again, this time knocking louder. "Souta, it's me, Kagome." When she still got no answer to her concerned call, she shot Inuyasha a worried glance.

Inuyasha shrugged in annoyance. The Inu-Hanyou reasoned that sometimes, you just can't give a person a choice in the matter, and he marched to the door much to Kagome's surprise. He didn't even bother knocking as he put his clawed fingers around the doorknob and turned it. The door now open, he pushed his mate inside and shut the door behind her.

Getting over the initial shock of being literally thrust into the situation, Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, the drawn curtains and the rainy day outside keeping the room dark. Seeing a Souta shaped blob under the covers of the bed, she tentatively approached him and sat down next to him. "Hey, kid." She said, resting her hand on his side, his back facing her.

The young man responded by pulling the comforter further over his head.

Kagome sighed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but you know I'm here for you when you need to talk." Still not getting a response from him, Kagome rose and headed for the door. Souta obviously needed his space right now and she didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready to talk.

Hearing his sister turn the doorknob, Souta finally reached out. "Nee-chan, wait…"

Kagome turned, looking back at her younger brother. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, dark circles creating black halos around his droopy brown eyes. Souta looked like she had days ago when Inuyasha had initially rejected her. Kagome didn't fully understand the situation her brother faced, but she could certainly understand his pain.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened last night." He admitted, breaking eye contact with his sister. "I just need some time to think things through."

Kagome nodded. "If it helps any, from what I understand, she didn't want to do it, Souta-chan. She was being forced, the life of her sister was being used as collateral."

A sign of life finally shone through Souta's dark eyes, though he still didn't so much as lift his head. "Was that the black haired woman who stopped Kanna?" He asked.

"Yes, her name is Kagura-san." Kagome replied. "Naraku tried to kill us, Souta. It was Kagura-san that contacted Inuyasha to help her stop his assassins."

"I know Kanna was trying to kill me." Souta said sadly, his voice barely a whisper as he recalled Kagura's words to him the night before.

"Souta-chan… Listen, perhaps you can talk to Kagura-san yourself, she's here in the Western Mansion." Kagome began.

"What is she here for?" Souta asked despondently.

Kagome's eyes met the floor, angry at the very thought. "When Naraku learned that you and I had escaped his plot, he tried to kill Kagura-san for revenge."

A spark of Souta's caring personality and integrity shown through his despondence and he used what little amount of strength he had to sit up. If Naraku was using Kagura as collateral to control Kanna, didn't that put Kanna in danger now that Kagura was no longer around? "Is Kagura-san okay?"

"She was injured and is still recovering. That's all I know." Kagome informed her brother.

Souta nodded. He was sure this Kagura was as, if not more, devastated than he himself was. After all, his girlfriend may have betrayed him, but Kagura's pain for her enslaved sister had to be even deeper than the devastation he felt. He wanted to speak with Kagura, but realized he would have to give it time before he could bring himself to face her. Besides, Souta reasoned, she was likely as emotionally drained as he was. He lay back down breathlessly. "Thanks, Kagome-neechan."

"You know I'm here for you, Souta-chan. Both of us are." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"You and Inu-no-niichan, you mean?" Souta asked, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I." Kagome admitted, grinning at him

"I'm happy for you, neechan." Souta said, translating her unspoken message, though his sad smile belied his words.

Kagome's grin slipped as she realized that though she had much to rejoice for, her brother's heart was in ruins. While she had gained a life long mate, Souta's life had almost been taken at the hands of the woman he loved. "Souta, I'm…"

"I'm fine, neechan, quit bothering me already." Souta said, shrugging her off. "I'm going back to sleep."

Kagome nodded and returned to the door, cracking it open. She paused and turned back to him momentarily. "Souta-chan?"

"Hmm?" He responded, already drifting off.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too, neechan." Souta replied.

As Kagome exited her brother's room, his depression heavy on her shoulders, Inuyasha's arms collected her into a warm embrace, pulling her into his chest tightly. Not for the first time, Kagome was amazed at how such a gruff, misunderstood Inu-Hanyou could be so gentle and sensitive. She reveled in the fact that she was the only one to have the honor of knowing the real Inuyasha.

Kagome allowed herself to be selfish and forget about both her own worries as well as her brother's as Inuyasha's hot breath danced across her neck. When he raked his canines across her tender skin, she felt the spot on her neck where her mate had marked her tingle, and she allowed her mind to let go completely as she collapsed into his attentive embrace.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Keh! I don't want any of you coming, let alone that grump." Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. "I said I had to make a supply run and get Kagome and Souta some clothes, not take the whole pack out on a shopping trip."

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother. "Aside from going to school, the children need to get out of the house. This is to include your mate. It's been three entire days already and if the two of you spend any more time in your bed you'll both forget how to walk."

Sango and Miroku chuckled as Kagome and Inuyasha blushed madly at their alpha's blunt comment. Not that it wasn't true of course, but what else had there been to do since Naraku had tried to assassinate her and Souta? Of course, the elders of the pack, Kagome and Inuyasha especially, had wanted swift revenge, but Sesshomaru had decided it was too early for confrontation yet, and Kagome and Kagura had yet to fully recover from the last battle. Therefore, all plans of seeking their revenge had been put on hold. In the meantime, it had been three days since Kagome and Souta had been left without a home or any of their personal items, and so a shopping trip was definitely in order.

"Besides," Sesshomaru continued, "As long as you and Kagome disguise yourselves, there should be no risk involved in getting trailed by the police. This Sesshomaru will stay here. I have business to attend to and I do not wish to leave Kagura alone."

Inuyasha cursed the evil hanyou Naraku. If it hadn't been for the Southern Lord framing Inuyasha for destroying Kagome's house and kidnapping her, Inuyasha wouldn't have been in such a terrible predicament. The Inu-Hanyou shifted uncomfortably in the loud Hawaiian shirt and baggy khaki shorts he wore. His hair was tied up, tactfully piled on top of his head and hidden by a rather large straw hat. From around his neck hung a camera, and he sported a pair of thong style flip-flops. He growled unhappily.

"Don't you think I'll stick out even more like this than if I went out dressed normally?" Inuyasha barked, pointing to his outfit.

Rin shook her head. " Your ears and silver hair will give you away. Just remember you're supposed to look like an American tourist. Just speak in English and you'll be fine!"

Inuyasha snarled, complaining. "But Kagome doesn't have to dress up like this!"

Kagome snorted. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a black pleated skirt and a lavender t-shirt that obviously belonged to the taller Sango, as the skirt almost reached her knees and the shirt was a size too large. "All I had to do was tie my hair in a bun and put on a pair of reading glasses. It's not like my natural features stand out as much as yours do."

"Well then, I guess there are advantages to being a dull woman." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome frowned and tugged on the brim of Inuyasha's straw hat, purposely squishing his ears. The Inu-Hanyou squinted in pain as the itchy material came down on the sensitive appendages. He was in hell, he decided.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of his car, grateful that Sesshomaru had driven it back to the Western Mansion when he had brought Kagura back from Tokyo. A large, black SUV, one of many of the Taisho fleet, pulled into the space next to him and Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin, and Souta piled out.

"Really Inuyasha, there was ample room for us all in the Escalade." Miroku chided.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted. He knew that, he had just wanted to be alone with his mate. Leave it to a carload of humans and a child youkai not to understand. "Lets get going. We're only here to get Kagome and Souta some clothes and go grocery shopping, so lets make it quick, no stops for anything else."

Inuyasha had barely finished his sentence when the children began running towards a busy street lined with stores and shouted, "Ice cream!"

Five ice cream cones and a bowl of ramen later, the Taisho pack was finally on the move again and the rag tag group snaked their way through the busy streets of Kyoto. Finally spotting a large department store, which was sure to have the clothes needed for his mate and her brother, Inuyasha led the way, growling at the stares that many pedestrians gave to his unusual outfit.

Bursting through the front doors of the department store, Inuyasha and his pack were greeted by the typical slew of uniformed floor attendants. "Welcome to Mitsukoshi." They said in synchronized perfection. Their traditional high-pitched voices made Inuyasha's ears cringe despite being buried under his hair and being concealed under a hat.

"Welcome to depa-to." Another greeted in broken English, targeting Inuyasha, the obvious American tourist of the group.

Inuyasha frowned. "Oh, go to hel-" He began, but was then silenced as Kagome's foot stepped heavily on his own, reminding him to play the part.

"Keh. Very thank you." He mumbled forcibly in broken Japanese. It was bad enough he had to pretend to be a tourist, but Inuyasha would not lower himself to speaking in another language when he was in his own country.

The sales women giggled at the _gaijin's_ attempt to speak their language and promptly turned to the next wave of people spilling in through the front doors. Inuyasha's ears still ringing, he tried to shake off the experience as he examined a map of the store.

"We'll stop in women's clothes, then go to men's, then stop in the grocery store and we'll be done. Got it?" The Inu-Hanyou asked grumpily.

With the lack of a response, Inuyasha turned to look at the pack he had thought had been right behind him, only to be met with nothing but strangers milling about the entryway. "Hey!" He called angrily as he caught the children on the elevator heading to the toy section on the second floor, Sango and Miroku trailing behind them. His senses reached out to find his mate and he quickly located Kagome, who was already headed to the women's section.

Kagome turned to the Inu-Hanyou and waved at him. "Here, boy!" She called through the crowd and patted her thighs as though calling a dog to her.

Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru may have been the Taisho pack's alpha, but in the lack of the Western Lord's presence, he was automatically the lead male. Not that anyone recognized it. Inuyasha sighed. To everyone else, he seemed stubborn and demanding, but his pack knew what a pushover he could be. He frowned moodily as he sulked over to his mate.

Kagome patted her thighs once more as Inuyasha approached. The Inu-Hanyou growled at her in response.

"You're supposed to be my bitch, not the other way around." He said moodily.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What did you call me?" She asked, her anger sparked.

Inuyasha backpedaled. He hadn't even known he'd said that out loud. "I… what I mean is…"

"I thought you had more respect for me that that, Inuyasha." Kagome said, anger beginning to roll off her aura.

Inuyasha desperately fought to gain control of the situation, he knew that if he didn't explain himself, he'd have a very angry mate on his hands and a very big scene in the entryway of a large, public place.

"You have no idea how much respect I have for you, Kagome." He blurted out.

Kagome's anger didn't subside and Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull underneath his hat in submission as he reached out to her with his aura. :Mate sorry. Didn't mean disrespect.:

"Could've fooled me." Kagome muttered, unable to stay angry with her groveling mate. "Why did you call me that then?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stumbled. "Just as in the canine world, a female Inu-Youkai is a bitch, and a Inu-Youkai male will generally call his mate, his alpha female, that. It's not an insult, but rather a term of affection. I know you wouldn't see it that way, and I didn't mean to actually say it, it just came out…"

Kagome's anger dissipated and a grin cracked across her lips. "Are you calling me your alpha?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking away from his mate. Not that the alpha male would ever admit as much, but it was common knowledge that the alpha female was generally the most dominant leader in any canine pack.

Kagome chuckled. She supposed she could get past the normally derogative name. After all, she had willingly gone along with, and even enjoyed the rest of Inuyasha's youkai rituals and terms. If being a bitch made her his alpha, she was comfortable with that, so long as he didn't misuse it.

Inuyasha sensed his mate's appeasement and he shyly returned his eye contact to her. :Forgiven: He asked tentatively.

:Bitch forgives her mate.: Kagome returned.

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. Kagome had managed to surprise him yet again with her understanding and acceptance. He asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time what he had done to deserve such a woman.

Kagome walked off, leaving her amazed mate standing in shock. It took only a moment for the Inu-Hanyou to hurriedly catch up to her, and she expertly changed the subject. "Sango and Miroku suggested they take the children so we could go separate ways." She informed him. "They wanted you and I to get what we needed and then go back to the Western Mansion so that we didn't have to worry about hiding our identities anymore."

Although Inuyasha didn't like the idea of leaving most of his pack behind, he agreed that it was a good idea for he and Kagome to return to keeping their low profiles. Besides, the children would be safe with their elder pack sister and brother. He nodded his approval and allowed Kagome to lead him to the women's clothing section.

"Really, they just didn't want to deal with your grumpiness anymore." Kagome teased, elbowing Inuyasha in the ribcage before lacing her arm around Inuyasha's.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat, though a goofy grin spread across his face. Despite being upset with the terrible outfit he wore, he was all too happy to walk around in public with his mate on his arm. As he was thinking about what else he could do in public with his mate, suddenly, Inuyasha's nose began to frantically twitch and his breath caught in his throat.

Kagome frowned and looked at her mate. She could feel extreme amounts of tenseness radiating from his aura. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked, worried.

"Act normal." Inuyasha said quietly, keeping them moving, his hand on the small of Kagome's back protectively.

:Enemy. Tracking us.: His soul-voice informed her as he led her through racks of clothes.

Kagome spotted the female youkai, an obvious otter youkai who was poorly feigning interest in the formal dress section. "Is she one of Naraku's?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She sure stinks like him."

"We should get out of here." Kagome urged.

Inuyasha sensed his mate's fear and soothed her. "She won't do anything. Remember, Naraku isn't going to attack us out in the open, and being youkai, she's bound by Youkai Council law not to interfere in the power struggle. She can't go to the police. She's simply a spy. We have the same back in Tokyo watching over Naraku and he knows it."

"But what about the kids?" Kagome worried for her adopted son, niece and her brother.

"No, she's the only one I sense. Naraku is keeping track of us for now, not the entire pack. How about these?" Inuyasha suddenly added, holding up a very, very short pair of jean shorts.

Kagome's eyebrows met high on her brow. "Absolutely not! They're too short!"

Inuyasha smirked. He'd managed to get his mate's mind off her fear. "Good, I wouldn't let you wear them anyway. Not in public, anyway."

"A little possessive?" Kagome chided.

:A lot.: Inuyasha returned, brushing the back of her neck with his claws.

A shiver traveled up Kagome's spine at the gentle touch promising of things to come. It only intensified her urge to finish their shopping and return to the Western Mansion.

* * *

"Come on, can't I take this fucking hat off?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched at the straw sunhat that still rested on his head, hiding his hair from view.

"No. If we get pulled over by the police, you'll be a dead giveaway. Be happy that I let you take that shirt and camera off and stop complaining." Kagome insisted, looking at her mate and admiring the way his defined muscles stretched the undershirt he had worn underneath the train wreck of a Hawaiian shirt.

Inuyasha whined, his claws grabbing at the straw hat on his head with one hand while his other hand manned the steering wheel. "But it itches!"

"Listen to your alpha and stop whining." Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He should have never told his mate about that.

The sun was nearing the horizon, dipping low near the peaks of the mountains, casting the late spring sky in a pastel of flaming oranges, pinks, and blues. Golden rays of sunlight illuminated the highway as they sped back to the Western Mansion, the car full of goods.

"It's been so long I've driven my car. I hope its okay back at the shrine." Kagome pouted. Of course, she was concerned for her land too, but she loved and missed her car dearly. Inuyasha's was the same make and model, but it wasn't _her_ baby.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll ask Sesshomaru to have our spies see if we can get it towed off the street back at the shrine and have it brought to the mansion."

"You know what else would help?" Kagome asked. "Letting me drive _your_ car in the mean time."

Inuyasha looked at her haughtily. "Maybe, but only if you're a good girl." He taunted her.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Define good."

"I don't think you want my definition of good." Inuyasha replied, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Try me." His mate returned smugly.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Inuyasha retorted, a mischievous fang poking from his lip.

Kagome feigned shock, but Inuyasha knew even she thought that had been a good come back. "Looks like I win that one." He claimed proudly.

"No, you haven't." Kagome insisted.

"Why not?" Inuyasha countered.

"Because you avoided telling me what it takes to be good enough to get to drive your car." Kagome replied.

The Inu-Hanyou merely stuck his tongue out at his mate.

"Don't stick that thing out unless you're planning on using it." Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow at her and she cut him off before he could get a witty comment in. "I know you don't want to give up the driver's seat, but I have no problems doing what it takes to find out how to be good." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He said thickly, the words sliding off his tongue.

Kagome called his bluff. Apparently, Inuyasha had forgotten that she could feel his raw desire spilling through his aura. She could sense his growing arousal, and Kagome knew what he wanted. It was the same thing that she wanted.

Kagome sighed. "I'd say you're going down, but really, it's me who's doing that."

Inuyasha peeled an eye from the street in front of him to look at Kagome curiously. "What?" He asked, confused.

He got his answer when he felt Kagome's hand touch his knee before she dragged her nails upward along his thighs outside his shorts and then cupped his growing erection with her palm. Inuyasha's heartbeat quickened as Kagome's fingers deftly unlatched his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. As he asked himself if his mate was really going to do what he thought she was going to do, Kagome had pulled Inuyasha's erection free from his boxers, his manhood now standing erect through the lowered zipper of his pants.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt with her other hand and knelt in the passenger seat. The incredulous look on Inuyasha's face only spurred her forward. "I'll be good." She whispered.

The next thing Inuyasha felt was Kagome's mouth on his manhood. He fought back a moan as his eyes rolled backwards. He had to concentrate with all that he had just to keep his concentration on the road before him.

Kagome's mouth conformed around Inuyasha's member and her lips squeezed around him as she raised and lowered her head in smooth, controlled motions. She used her tongue to create suction as she bobbed her head up and down, her warm, wet lips sliding up his shaft, around his head, and back down to his base over and over.

She felt the veins spasming wildly in her mate's erection and she teased him by releasing his hardness. Hearing Inuyasha groan at the loss, she ran the tip of her tongue along the length of his shaft briefly before taking all the she could back into her mouth. Kagome began to jerk her head in unpredictable movements, her mouth making wet sucking sounds as she continued to go down on him.

Kagome's ministrations felt so good that Inuyasha couldn't even speak, so he resorted to using his soul-voice to communicate. :Mate. Stop. Please.:

Kagome's lips slid off Inuyasha's manhood and she looked up to him with imploring eyes. "Its okay." She assured him, "You can cum."

"No, I want _you_." Inuyasha demanded, pushing Kagome back into her seat. He downshifted the car to fifth gear and floored the gas pedal, racing for the nearest off ramp.

The exit led to a fairly unused, quiet scenic point on the outskirts of the big city. It took Inuyasha only a frantic moment to find a suitable enough place to park the car, a small, wooded parking area that boasted a view of the valley below.

The scenery was lost on Kagome and she eyed her mate mischievously. "Here? She asked.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if we get caught?" Kagome asked, worry tainting her voice.

Inuyasha frowned. "By who? This place is secluded."

"I don't know. A policeman or a park ranger? Don't forget, the cops have our descriptions. Aren't you worried?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. His answer was to simultaneously release Kagome's seat belt and slide his seat back as far as it would go. He took a moment to tilt the seat back before gently, yet firmly, wrapping his hand around Kagome's wrist and guiding her towards him.

The car was small, but so was Kagome, and somehow, she managed to get herself into a crouched position and turn, inching her body over the shift knob and precariously climbing towards her Inu-Hanyou lover. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Kagome, but stopped when the brim of his straw hat bumped against his mate's forehead.

"Damn this thing!" Inuyasha mumbled as he tore the disguise from his brow, his shiny silver hair cascading from his head and spilling around him.

As Kagome was about to protest over Inuyasha revealing his identity, her mate's strong arms began to gently lower her to his lap. Kagome's skirt hiked up around her thighs and her legs straddled Inuyasha's hips as she settled on top of him.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha moaned, their voices filling the cabin of the small car as Kagome rubbed against Inuyasha. The Inu-Hanyou hiked his mate's skirt around her waist as her underwear covered core rubbed against his exposed manhood.

He growled appreciatively. "From now on you're wearing a skirt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you like it."

Inuyasha frowned. "But it wouldn't be half as good without the woman wearing it." He said, nipping at his mark on Kagome's collarbone.

Kagome sucked in a breath of air at Inuyasha's touch and smiled at his form of complimenting her. Though he had come a long way from when they had first met, Inuyasha still had to work on thinking before he opened his big mouth.

As Inuyasha's clawed fingers began caressing Kagome's breasts and pulling at her hardening nipples, all thoughts vanished from the miko's mind and she ground her weight against his crotch in response. He was working her up quickly and feeling his clearly defined manhood through her thin underwear was beginning to frustrate her.

Inuyasha sensed her frustration and happily obliged his mate by using his claws to shred through the thin fabric barrier that separated them.

Kagome sighed. "Really, Inuyasha. It's a good thing that we just bought more of those, because that was the only pair I had left."

Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining then."

"Oh, so now its all my fault?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, everything's your fault." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and seductively bucked her hips, her warm, wet core causing Inuyasha's manhood to twitch hotly against her. Inuyasha's eyes rolled upwards and his clawed fingers wrapped around Kagome's upper arms in response.

Kagome smiled innocently. "My fault? But I'm the innocent miko that's been tricked by the evil demon."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Who's the evil demon again?"

Kagome responded by raising her hips barely enough for Inuyasha's manhood to stand at attention, his head waiting not so patiently at her entrance. "I don't hear you complaining about it." She taunted, turning the tables on her mate.

Inuyasha merely growled. He pulled on Kagome's shirt, urging her to take his manhood inside of her, but she resisted. Kagome caught Inuyasha's amber eyes as she took in his head and stopped. Inuyasha groaned and Kagome had to fight herself from taking in all of him as she so desperately wanted.

Inuyasha growled. "You're teasing me." He breathed hotly in her ear.

Kagome paused, her index finger resting on her lower lip. "Am I?"

Inuyasha's growl rattled his vocal cords, but he couldn't speak through his thick desire. :Need mate now.: He urged.

A smile on her face, Kagome gave her mate what he needed and what she wanted.

Exhausted and sweaty, Kagome collapsed against her Inu-Hanyou mate, her body resting fully on top of his. Inuyasha sighed at the feel of her weight holding him down and he easily cradled her in his arms. Finally, Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat perturbed.

"The windows are all fogged up." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his easily amused mate. "Lets see if we can make them even more fogged up." He suggested.

Kagome smacked her lips in a scolding manner. "You're so bad."

"But it's what makes me so good." Inuyasha protested as his tongue danced across his mark on her neck.

Kagome's eyes began to close in bliss when a white light flashed across her vision and caught her attention. Her body went rigid and her senses went on alert.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sensing his mate's unease. He began to growl angrily at whatever threat was approaching.

Kagome's eyes focused on a car pulling down the street. By the looks of the headlights, the vehicle had to be a cop car. :Danger: She urged. "I think it's a cop car, Inuyasha. What are we going to do?" She asked.

Inuyasha's golden eyes darted to his rear view mirror. The vehicle was about a kilometer away and approaching quickly. The driver was likely just checking on the quiet car park area, but he couldn't risk an officer recognizing him or Kagome and trying to take them into custody. His strong arms quickly lifted his mate and helped her back into her seat before sparing a second to zip up his shorts and reposition his seat.

"Buckle up!" Inuyasha barked as he turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" Kagome began, but was silenced as her head snapped back into the racing seat.

Inuyasha shifted into reverse and dropped the clutch. The tires bit the gravel, the all wheel drive system kicking in as the car tore backwards. Getting back on the dirt road, Inuyasha slammed the transmission into first and floored the gas pedal.

The boxy red car hunkered down and instantly peeled out, loose gravel spraying backwards as the tires hugged the road. Inuyasha's eyes desperately sought the next turn in the road, his canine night vision lacking. Kagome sensed his fear of missing a turn as they quickly picked up speed.

"Gentle right, fifteen yards ahead!" Kagome instructed, pleased when Inuyasha followed through with her directions as though she were a rally car co-pilot. "Sharp left, ten yards ahead!" She barked.

Inuyasha yanked the car to the left, and in the rear view mirror, he smiled as the patrol car, still in pursuit, fell back bit by bit.

"Dip in the road, we'll bottom out, but keep going." Kagome said worriedly.

Inuyasha and his copilot winced as they flew through the depression in the dirt road, the lip of the car slamming into the rise, but they managed to pull through.

"There's the exit to the highway, straight ahead!" Kagome shouted, her heartbeat pounding in her ears and adrenaline rushing through her veins. The car hit pavement and Inuyasha shifted to fifth and then to sixth as he merged back into traffic.

Five minutes of silence passed, only the road noise and the wail of the exhaust filling the cabin of the car.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha tentatively asked.

Kagome let out a sudden, gasping laugh. "Considering that was my first police chase, I'd say I'm doing just fine!"

Inuyasha laughed along with his mate. "Oh come on, he didn't even really chase after us. Besides, I think he was just a park ranger, not a cop. He was probably just patrolling the grounds. He probably has kids tearing off after getting caught making out in their cars all the time."

Kagome's chuckles became full-blown laughter at the sheer absurdity of her over-reaction. "Still, Inuyasha, that was some good driving back there."

"I learned from the best." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you know." Kagome said suspiciously.

Inuyasha merely smirked. He knew better.

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "It's supposed to be my turn to drive! I was good, wasn't I?"

Inuyasha looked at her, an eyebrow cocked and a fang poking from underneath his lip. "I don't know, define good…"

* * *

Author's notes:

Those of you that want to read this chapter in its entirety, please copy this url into a web browser (take out spaces) or just go to mediaminer dot net and look for Trusuprise: h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w s t . p h p / 7 6 2 4 0 /

Sorry for the lack of plot in this chapter (not that those of you that crave lemon mind, I'm sure). This entire chapter was merely designed as filler to try to flesh out Inuyasha and Kagome's growing relationship before the time is right to attack Naraku arrives. This chapter was also an afterthought that I wasn't sure about adding but decided to go it with anyway, even though it is not central to the plot. Next chapter will bring (after a few more pages of more lemon and a little fluff…) the return to the plot line.

What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. I'd appreciate it. It helps the next chapter come quicker, you know…

As a side note, in Japan, there aren't really malls as we know it in America. Instead, they have department stores that take up several floors as I described. One stop-shopping efficiency, and yes, they frequently do have people to greet you as you enter, as they did to Inuyasha and his pack.


	12. Chapter 12: Crying to the Heavens

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 12: Crying to the Heavens  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.  
Additional Disclaimer: This story is rated R and is intended for mature audiences. This chapter contains lemon content. If you disapprove of such materials, please stop reading.

A gentle breeze rustled the canopy of the lone tree above where the Inu-Hanyou and his human mate sat in the grassy clearing on the acreage of the Western Territory, a picnic basket and its contents sprawled around them. The Inu-Hanyou set his chopsticks down on top of his bowl, burped loudly, and then lay down on the red and white-checkered blanket. He sighed audibly his contentment.

Kagome smacked her lips in mock annoyance. "You must be the only person I know who'd bring ramen on a picnic."

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome chuckled at her Inu-Hanyou. It had been a week since they'd mated. A week of getting to know each other inside and out. Literally. Over and over again, in fact. Kagome blushed as she tried to keep her mind out of the gutter.

In the past week, Kagome had become more accustomed to being a member of the Taisho pack as Inuyasha's mate and she had been warmly welcomed by each pack member with open arms. No longer merely friends, Sango and Miroku were now her pack sister and pack brother respectively. Sesshomaru had become her pack alpha and the children, Shippou and Rin, were now her son and niece. It was a strange, haphazard family, but it felt none the less right for Kagome to belong with them, and she couldn't be happier.

Kagome's brother, on the other hand, was still melancholy, although it seemed that the more time he spent around his new family, Rin especially, Souta was beginning to come out of his shell. He had yet to speak to his big sister about his feelings regarding Kanna and the failed assassination attempt, but Kagome knew Souta was still deeply pained by the event, and he still pined for the void youkai.

Kagura had been faring no better. The elusive wind youkai had yet to leave Sesshomaru's bedroom, and between the sleepless look in Sesshomaru's eyes and after a back handed comment made by Inuyasha about the Western Lord having to sleep in the guest room had almost gotten her mate's head ripped off, it seemed that their situation was not improving either.

The past week had also been a week of waiting. Sesshomaru still insisted that the time was not yet right to attack Naraku. Inuyasha had informed Kagome that his half brother was doing nothing but adamant research, that Sesshomaru was desperate to find the Shikon no Tama before Naraku could. So far, neither Lord had found any trace of the jewel's whereabouts.

"Earth to Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice called, shaking the girl from her thoughts.

Kagome smiled and focused on the Inu-Hanyou before she wrapped up the remainder of their lunch and placed it in the picnic basket. The picnic had been a needed reprieve from days spent concerned about Naraku and their next steps. Kagome forced her mind from the weight of how to get her land back and instead focused on her mate. She stretched out and lay her body down next to Inuyasha, resting her head on his hard stomach and looking up at him happily.

Inuyasha returned Kagome's smile and his expression softened as it did only for her. His amber eyes brightened and his dark pupils focused on the woman that meant the world to him as his hand caressed the back of Kagome's head. His nose twitched and his ears flicked from side to side. He was tasting the air with his nose and listening for the slightest sound within his hearing range. He was making sure that he, and more importantly, his mate were alone and safe in the secluded clearing.

Kagome's mind again began to wander as her thoughts returned to her new family. The warmth she had experienced from them reminded her of her own deceased family, and her thoughts drifted to her childhood memories. A smile tugged at her lips as her mind brought forth a memory of a game that she and her father frequently played. "Eye spy with my little eye, something blue and white." Kagome suddenly said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused, his head cocked slightly to the side.

Kagome looked at her mate as though he were the weird one. "You've never played eye spy?"

"Keh. Never even heard of it." Inuyasha replied.

"It's a game my father and I always played when I was young." Kagome told her mate, and then sighed. When Inuyasha looked at her inquisitively, sensing a wave of sadness from her, she continued. "He and my mother died in the Hokkaido earthquake of 1993. They were visiting relatives. I was only twelve. Souta was only five."

Inuyasha tensed and lifted his head to see Kagome staring blankly at the expanse of blue sky above her. :Mate sorry.: He urged for her loss.

Kagome turned to smile at him. "It's okay. You should know more about my past. It's part of what makes me who I am." Inuyasha grunted and nodded, urging her forward. "My parents were special to me, and I'll never forget them. Souta and I were staying with my grandfather when we got the news of their deaths. Jii-chan vowed to raise us and continue to teach us the ways of the Shinto religion. He raised Souta and cared for me all by himself. He was a great man, and I loved him dearly. I never really noticed how much I missed them all until I met and you and your pack and you reminded me what it was like to have a family again. I wish they were all alive to see me now."

Inuyasha stroked his mate's hair with his long claws. "I'll bet they'd be upset that you'd mated a hanyou." He said detachedly.

Kagome sat up and looked into her mate's amber eyes with a scolding expression. "Don't say that, Inuyasha. They'd be happy for me. They'd be proud that I'd found someone who cares about me so dearly. And they'd be proud of you too."

"Me?" Inuyasha asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

Kagome chuckled. "Yes, you. You have no idea what a good person you are!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh. Am not." He grumbled stubbornly.

Kagome smiled and lay back down. Inuyasha was a liar. She could feel his pride and honor at the very thought that her deceased family would have been proud of him. She decided to turn the tables. She wanted to know a little about Inuyasha's past also. "So, did you really never play eye spy or are you just saying that to be stubborn?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never."

A thoughtful look settled across Kagome's face as she remembered their age difference due to the Inu-Hanyou's youkai heritage. "That's right, it was two hundred and fifty years ago when you were a child, eye spy probably hadn't been invented yet." Inuyasha merely nodded, but Kagome's mind continued to run. "What kind of games did you play back then instead?"

Inuyasha remained silent for quite some time. "Keh. I never played." He finally spat, his voice laced with age old pain.

Kagome almost choked at Inuyasha's reaction. Not only were his words cold and bitter, but the waves of emotion rolling off his aura mimicked those same sentiments and she cringed at his pain as though she could feel it herself. She had sensed anger from Inuyasha before when he was in the presence of Naraku or Kouga, and she had sensed desperation from him before when he had begged for her to take him back, but this level of hurt and pain she had never felt before.

Kagome immediately reached out to soothe Inuyasha with her aura. :Mate: She asked, quickly consumed with a blind desire, a subconscious urge, to do what ever she could to help and ease the Inu-Hanyou. She did not want him to suffer alone.

Inuyasha kept his head turned from Kagome, his eyes locked on the cloudless sky above. :Never spoke about past.: He clarified. :Hurts.:

"You don't have to talk about it, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, understanding from his overwhelming hurt alone how difficult it would be for him to open up about whatever it was that had hurt him.

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome had been an open book since the day they'd first met. She deserved the same from him in return. :Mate should know.:

:Mate will listen.: Kagome's soul-voice urged supportively as she drew her nails along Inuyasha's arm tenderly. She was pleased that the normally closed Inu-Hanyou seemed to actually want to open up to her.

Inuyasha paused to gather his halting words. "Two hundred and fifty years ago, my mother… she died giving birth to me. My father, he must have been devastated at losing his mate, and he would have killed himself to be with her in death as most youkai would have, but I learned later that my mother's dying wish was for him to live and raise me, protect me from the hatred she knew would find me."

Moving on, feeling Kagome's aura supporting and easing his own, Inuyasha sighed before he continued. "Territorial battles were frequent back then, and I had to learn to fight along side my father and the few remaining pack males of the Western Lands. My father died in one of those fights. Run through by a dragon youkai, right in front of me. It wasn't until his death, when I was without his protection, that I fully understood the hate that humans and youkai alike had for hanyou."

Kagome rolled towards Inuyasha and lifted her hand to Inuyasha's face, adoringly tracing her fingers along its curves and angles. She gently brushed her nails through his long hair as Inuyasha's voice began to waver.

"Sesshomaru came for me then, a half brother I never knew I had. He saved me from one of my own pack males, intent on killing me for my tainted heritage. He was the second pack member to be killed right in front of me. I thought Sesshomaru would help me, that he had _wanted_ to save me. He didn't. He grudgingly took me in, yet shunned me. To him, I was a smear on the family line, yet he was bound by youkai law to care for me. During battles, I was often left to fend for myself, Sesshomaru would only step in to save me when I was on the brink of death. I spent most of my childhood in and out of my youkai state, fighting for my life." Inuyasha said grimly.

A long pause passed between them and Kagome's soothing aura relaxed Inuyasha and fed him strength through their soul's connection. Finally, Inuyasha found the courage to begin again. "When youkai began to either die off or assimilate with humans, Sesshomaru directed what was left of our family's wealth and power to human business. He was the first regional Lord to become a real estate tycoon, and I was put to work. At first, it was carrying loads, then menial labor, and eventually, I'd earned Sesshomaru's graces to work in his offices. He couldn't deny that I was an asset. From working my way up the social ladder, I had become smart, manipulative, and good at making a deal and although he still shunned me, Sesshomaru accepted me for what I could do. Although hanyou were becoming slightly more common place and less of a stigma, I still faced a whole lot of prejudice and discrimination."

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed, smelling the tell tale scent of salt in the air. His mate was crying. He sat up abruptly, his own pain forgotten as he watched tears slide down Kagome's face, her head now in his lap. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Kagome sat up and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, burying her head underneath his chin. "I just feel so bad that you've suffered so much hate and so much hardship for two hundred and fifty years of your life."

Inuyasha's large hands wrapped around his mate's lithe form and pulled her close to him. "It's okay now, Kagome. Now I have you."

Kagome cried harder as her mate continued. "Before I met you, I had done what I could to better my lot in life by proving to Sesshomaru my worth through my work and refusal to give up, to give in completely to the hate I had grown accustomed to, but it was Rin that ultimately broke him. Having a kid like her in Sesshomaru's life softened him, and the cold bastard finally reached out to his remaining family. Even to me. Rin is a lot like you, you know. Loving, caring, always thinking of everyone other than herself. You've done for me what Rin did for my asshole brother. And I owe you the world for that."

"I didn't do anything." Kagome said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

:Mate wrong.: Inuyasha urged. "Don't deny your worth, Kagome. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be the cold, unapproachable jerk I was before we met." He scolded.

Kagome snorted, a small smile tugging at her lips as her tears began to dry. "You mean you've changed?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled and rubbed her mate's back, happy to feel his aura slowly return to normal. She would have held him forever, protected him from the memories and darkness that haunted him, yet she knew the best medicine for a healing heart was laughter. "I know! Let's play hide and go seek. You're it!" She exclaimed excitedly, slapping Inuyasha on the arm.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, surprised at Kagome's cheerful outburst as he rubbed the spot on his arm she had slapped. Though he had been melancholy and reminiscent, his mate's bright attitude and happy spirit was contagious.

"Even if you've never actually played hide and go seek, you at least know the rules, right? Kagome asked. When her mate nodded his understanding, Inuyasha was graced with one of her bright smiles. "Well then, lets play. Just because you didn't get a chance to be a kid back then doesn't mean you can't find out what it's like to act like one now."

A small, happy smile pulled at Inuyasha's lips as his mate stood. Kagome always knew how to lighten a situation in the simplest of ways. She was so amazing and she didn't even know the half of it. He nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'll give you to the count of one hundred." He said gruffly.

Kagome's smile widened even further, her bright brown eyes sparkling as she readied to bolt. Suddenly, she paused and frowned, catching Inuyasha off guard. "No cheating, either. Keep your eyes shut."

The Inu-Hanyou sighed. "I won't look."

"Pinky promise?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed. Now she was taking the child thing a little far. He looked away and folded his hands under his arms stubbornly.

"Oh come on!" Kagome whined, grabbing at Inuyasha's arms. It was obvious that her mate was merely putting up a front and was not really fighting her. She managed to pry one of his hands out and tugged on his clawed fingers. She pulled at his pinky and wrapped her own around it.

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome patted him on the head and said, "Good boy." He growled, but covered his eyes again as she ran off to the woods to find a hiding place.

Kagome ran as far and as fast as her legs would take her through the forest's undergrowth. Her breath came in gasps and her heart pounded in her chest as she searched out a place to hide herself. Knowing she was at a disadvantage with Inuyasha's heightened senses, she tried to outwit his inu capabilities. The mental countdown in her head counted down to sixty when Kagome finally found the perfect hiding spot in the distance.

She pushed herself just a little faster and ran over a knoll and into a small creek below, ignoring the water that splashed at her shins as she bounded into the creek. Knowing the water would disperse her scent and throw Inuyasha's tracking abilities off, Kagome ran through the creek for a few feet before hopping out of it and dashing over another knoll to hide herself behind the massive roots of an overturned tree.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was cheating by not letting a full second pass with each number he ticked off. "Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!" He shouted.

The Inu-Hanyou opened his eyes and fluidly hopped to his feet. "Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted, and then blushed hotly in the empty expanse of the clearing in embarrassment. He shook it off and laughed at himself before coiling the muscles in his legs and launching his body from the ground and into the air to bound into the forest.

Now, to find his mate.

Inuyasha's nose picked up Kagome's scent immediately, the vanilla shampoo that Kagome had been using of late mixed with the uniquely individual essence that belonged to her. He tracked her easily, jogging between the trees for some time until the undergrowth became denser. The Inu-Hanyou's heartbeat increased as the grass underneath the trees gave way to layers of fallen leaves, hiding her scent slightly. Kagome had made it difficult for him to track her scent and she knew she had done it. Inuyasha growled in slight annoyance, yet smiled at the cunning of his bitch.

The Inu-Hanyou winced as the Inu-Youkai name for his mate echoed in his head. He felt the stirrings of his youkai blood warm in his veins as his nose worked double time to track Kagome's fading scent. Inuyasha realized detachedly that his prey drive was slowly kicking in. His body crouched low to the ground, his feet made no noise as he silently moved across the dry leaves underneath him and his ears flicked in the direction of any sound they could detect. His pace quickened as the undergrowth lessened and his mate's scent once again became easy to pick up. He crested a knoll at a full sprint, and then stopped abruptly, a scowl on his face.

Inuyasha growled at the creek where Kagome's scent vanished, amber eyes receding slightly to flecks of crimson as he realized that his mate was hiding from his youkai senses.

"So, my bitch wants to play?" He asked himself out loud, his voice a deep rattle as his body hunched even further into a crouch, his nose rapidly sniffing to try to detect his mate. She was purposely trying to throw him off. She was making him work to find her. And when he found her, he would see to it that she got what she deserved. Inuyasha smirked as he felt his manhood begin to rouse.

He leaped over the small creek and landed on the other side. She couldn't fool him. His ancestors may have been feral dogs, but unlike an animal, his fully developed human mind gave him reasoning, and he knew that she had crossed the creek. His nose twitched as he again detected his mate's scent, and he bolted in that direction, ascending a knoll as Kagome's scent grew stronger.

Inuyasha came to a grinding, silent halt so as not to be detected. He had found her. His mate was hiding behind the roots of an upturned tree. He crouched low to the ground, readying himself to pounce, faint purple streaks beginning to tattoo his cheeks. All was silent.

Two brown eyes poked out from around her hiding place and locked onto Inuyasha's still form. He had been spotted. The Inu-Hanyou sensed Kagome's surprise at him finding her hiding place so easily.

:Mate can't catch me: Kagome's soul-voice echoed in Inuyasha's mind, and suddenly, his mate took off at a dead run, out of the protective forest and into a grassy clearing.

Inuyasha's prey drive kicked in fully and his eyes turned a molten crimson, the purple streaks that blazed across his cheeks now glowed with his youkai energy. His wiry strength doubled as he launched from a crouch and bounded after his mate.

Kagome's cheerful laughter rang in his ears as Inuyasha quickly gave chase. His legs pounded through the waist tall grass and the wind rushed through his hair wildly as he caught up to Kagome. Soon, she was in his arms, and he tackled her to the ground roughly.

Kagome gasped for breath as the wind was knocked from her chest, a little surprised at his roughness. When Inuyasha held her wrists pinned to the ground, Kagome laughed lightly as she struggled, her body lashing from side to side as she tried to keep from being tagged 'it' in their game of hide and go seek.

"Bitch… be still!" Inuyasha spat brokenly.

Sensing a major disturbance in his aura, Kagome slowly looked up into Inuyasha's ferally primal eyes, finally noticing the presence of his youkai features. She realized too late that she had long ago triggered his youkai transformation. She worriedly realized that Inuyasha's youkai instincts were likely telling him that she was fleeing from him instead of simply playing.

:Mate sorry. : Kagome urged.

It was clear that Inuyasha was fighting with himself. His crimson eyes were squinted in concentration and a layer of sweat broke across his brow. "Bitch… just be…"

Kagome's aura could sense Inuyasha's fear through his youkai's jyaki. Though she had tried to ease his same fears before, he was obviously still afraid of physically harming her in his youkai state. Kagome understood that Inuyasha didn't want her to move because it would further trigger his youkai and he would react to his instincts. Her heart went out to him.

:Mate not running away. Only playing.: She clarified.

Inuyasha's growl turned into a deep, throaty chuckle as his youkai half resurfaced. "Mate knows. Mate wants to play."

Kagome was shocked to realize that the choppy, basic language that their souls used to communicate was the same language that Inuyasha verbally spoke in his youkai form. She blushed as she finally felt her mate's arousal begging for attention at her thigh and she immediately understood his reference to 'play'. She had triggered not only Inuyasha's youkai prey drive, but also his sex drive. She tried to twist her wrists out of Inuyasha's firm grasp to comfort him, but was met with his protest.

"I said be still, Bitch!" Inuyasha again exclaimed, his human half once more fighting for control.

Kagome felt no fear as she defied his order. She wiggled her hands out of Inuyasha's tight grip and raised her hands to cup his face. She had told him before that she trusted her life in his hands, no matter what state he was in, and if a roll in the grass was what would appease his youkai, then Kagome was more than happy to comply with his wishes.

"Inuyasha, I told you I wasn't afraid of your youkai blood. I love each side of you, youkai, hanyou, and human equally. If you want me, you have me." She quietly explained.

"But.. I… may not be able to… stop myself if I need to." Inuyasha choked out, his body shaking from the pressure of holding back his youkai.

Kagome merely smiled slyly at him. "You may be afraid, but I know you won't hurt me. Besides, when have I ever wanted you to stop?"

Inuyasha's expression momentarily softened in response to his mate's trust and understanding. If his mate trusted him, then he would learn to trust himself. In a leap of faith, the Inu-Hanyou let go his hold on his youkai half.

Inuyasha's head dipped down to Kagome's neck and his elongated canines grazed her tender skin and nipped at his mark, causing her to shudder underneath him in response. His primal need and blind hunger for Kagome rolled off his aura thickly and her own immediately decreased at her mate's request to submit to him.

Inuyasha smirked at his mate's eager response. "Does Bitch want her mate?" He growled deeply, his lusty voice deepened from his youkai transformation.

Kagome flushed hotly at the Inu-Youkai term that she had accepted. She knew it was natural, especially for his youkai, to call her his bitch, though she was still trying to become comfortable with the strange term of endearment. Knowing that Inuyasha's youkai half was primal and dominating, she understood that she should remain submissive and communicate through body language rather than speech or opposition. So Kagome's reply was simply to buck her hips against Inuyasha's hardened member that pushed at her bare thigh through his jeans.

Inuyasha grunted appreciatively at his mate's understanding actions and her tantalizing scent of growing arousal. He made short work of her blouse and skirt, using his claws to tear through the flimsy material.

Kagome frowned at the loss of her new outfit. Knowing she couldn't complain openly when his youkai had control, she reminded herself to scold him for it later. When Inuyasha's rough, groping hands grabbed her breasts and his fingers pinched her nipples through her lacy bra as his mouth began to ravish her neck, all thoughts vanished from Kagome's mind as her consciousness focused on the bruising pleasure her mate gave her.

Her hands fought to pleasure her mate, but Inuyasha was moving too much and too fast for Kagome's normal techniques to be effective. It was as though he was so focused on pleasuring her that he would not allow her to reciprocate. Kagome had barely been able to pull Inuyasha's shirt over his head before his claws sliced though her bra and panties.

Leaning to one side of her body so that he was above her and yet had the use of his hands, Inuyasha slid one of his legs between Kagome's. She eagerly parted her legs for him in response. His lips roughly claimed hers, his elongated canines nipping at her lower lip as he quickly slid two of his fingers into her waiting opening. Inuyasha growled appreciatively at the wetness that was already waiting for him as his mate moaned her pleasure into his mouth, her nails raking across his chest.

"Bitch wet for mate." Inuyasha growled hotly in Kagome's ear, his searing crimson eyes capturing Kagome's cool brown ones.

"Only for you…" Kagome moaned in response.

Inuyasha smirked and stopped. He felt his mate's disappointment, yet he pulled his fingers from her anyway and quickly stood to pull his jeans and boxers off. His youkai was demanding that he claim his mate. Before he could lie back down however, Kagome had met him, kneeling before his standing erection. She caressed its length lightly with her hand and leaned forward to take him into her mouth.

Inuyasha growled at her and pulled away. When Kagome looked up in surprise, he spun to kneel behind her. With a muscular forearm around her neck, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back to his chest.

"Want to be _inside_ Bitch." He growled hungrily.

Inuyasha's blunt and lusty response sent chills down Kagome's spine. She had no time to respond her same desire before Inuyasha pushed against her back and bent her over.

Afterwards, Inuyasha grunted as he collapsed tiredly onto his mate's back. Breathing hard, the Inu-Hanyou felt Kagome's shaking muscles and both slid to the ground tiredly. Inuyasha growled slightly when he lost his physical connection to his mate. He lay with his back to the grass and pulled Kagome to him to keep her from the hard ground.

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha's youkai recede, apparently appeased for the time being. His crimson eyes slowly faded back to amber and the purple streaks slowly dissipated. The wiry strength in his muscles softened slightly as his jyaki retracted and his aura strengthened.

The two lay in the silence of the field for some time, hot and sticky as they listened to each other's slowing heartbeats in the warm sun of the late spring day. Inuyasha's clawed fingers drew circles across Kagome's back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his diminutive, ashamed voice almost too silent for Kagome's human ears to hear.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "For taking you so roughly."

"Hello? Did I seem like I wasn't enjoying myself?" Kagome chided.

Inuyasha frowned. "But…"

"But nothing. How many times did I scream your name in pleasure?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha blushed. "It was good for me too."

Kagome smiled. "If this is what happens when I suggest we play hide and go seek, we'll definitely have to play _that_ game again."

Inuyasha smirked at his mate from the corner of his eye. "Oh really, little girl? Well then, this time, I'll give you to the count of _two_ hundred."

* * *

"Kagura, it's been more than a week, you must get out of my bed." Sesshomaru insisted, sitting at the chair that had not left his bedside since Kagura had arrived. He was beginning to loathe that chair. 

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd hear you say _those_ words." Kagura retorted saucily, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her, unamused, though he did have to admit, the wind youkai had a point. But still, he was frustrated. Kagura had been nothing short of a royal pain in his butt all week. She had done nothing but mope, act cynical and be pushy and demanding, all at the same time for over a week since he had saved her from certain death at Naraku's hands. And to make matters worse, all of his advances had been denied, even though he knew that she wanted him as much as he needed her. Too add insult to injury, seeing his brother parading his own new mate around only made matters worse. Sesshomaru was very frustrated indeed.

"You are bound by honor to greet the rest of my pack. Kagome's been wanting to thank you for helping to save her life and Rin and Shippou have been bothering this Sesshomaru to see you since I brought you here." Sesshomaru said grumpily. His expression softened marginally as he tried harder to convince the wind youkai. "Won't you join us downstairs already?"

"I love to hear you beg like that, Sesshomaru-chan." Kagura taunted.

The wind youkai was on autopilot now, letting the insults fly at random, barely registering that she was fighting with the one she loved, but still, she could not stop herself, for she knew she needed to keep her distance from him lest she give in to her urges. She feared that submitting her body to Sesshomaru and allowing herself to love him the way she'd always wanted to would only make her guilt worse. How could she allow herself to be happy when Kanna was still enslaved by Naraku? For all Kagura knew, Naraku could have turned his rage on her sister instead.

Sesshomaru growled but forced himself to keep his anger in check. Arguing with Kagura when she was like that would get him nowhere. "Fine then. Stay here and mope for all I care." He barked. "But know that by doing so, you're not helping your sister by acting like a child!"

The Western Lord noticed his intended mate suck air in sharply through her teeth. He had hit Kagura where it hurt. His point taken, he wordlessly turned and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru slammed the door behind him hard enough to make it pop back open, then he turned on his heel and began to stomp down the hall. He stopped abruptly when he felt himself run into something solid and felt something bounce off him. Looking down, he found Kagome's little brother sprawled out on the floor.

"Souta." The Western Lord said gruffly, before realizing he was still growling in anger. He forced the vibration in his vocal cords to cease.

Souta trembled in fear at the frightful Lord. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama… I'm sorry, I was on my way-"

Sesshomaru merely grunted, cutting the young boy off. He reached down to pick him up easily with one hand by the collar of his shirt. Assuring himself that Souta was indeed all right, the Western Lord continued down the hall to his office wordlessly. Despite the commotion of hosting all the guests in his home and the situation with Naraku, Sesshomaru still had a business to run.

As Souta's heart began to pound again and the fear induced ringing left his ears, he was about to continue on his way when he heard two things that stopped him through the partially opened doors that Sesshomaru had exited. One was a woman's voice he vaguely recognized and the other was name of his girlfriend. Souta couldn't help but pry.

He crept to the partly open door and peered through the crack. The young man instantly recognized the black haired woman who had saved him from Kanna.

"Kanna, is that you?" Kagura asked to the empty bedroom as she threw her covers off and hurriedly dropped out of the large bed.

The wind youkai scrambled to a full-length mirror to stand in front of her own reflection. At first, Souta thought she was talking to herself, but when he focused on the mirror, he could see a ghost of Kanna's beautiful image transposed over Kagura's reflection. Souta was surprised to see his girlfriend after so long. Although he had never allowed his mind to linger on the possibility for too long, he had begun to fear that something bad had happened to Kanna after he had continuously called her cell phone for the past week and had gotten no response. Yet Souta understood that the past week must have been as trying for her as it had been for him. At least he now knew that she was alive and safe. As he strained to hear Kagura and Kanna's quiet conversation, he could barely make out their words.

"Are you all right? Has Naraku hurt you?" Kagura asked worriedly. "Why haven't you contacted me before this?"

Kanna took a moment to respond, her characteristically emotionless face without expression. "I've been busy, neechan, and couldn't risk Naraku detecting me trying to contact you."

"I understand." Kagura said, reaching a shaky hand towards the image of her sister. "Has he hurt you?" She repeated.

"Souta." Kanna said breathlessly. Disregarding her sister's questions, the void youkai's eyes gazed beyond her sister's body.

"What?" Kagura asked. She concentrated on her youkai senses and directed the wind to carry its scent to her nose. She then looked more closely into the mirror to confirm her suspicion, catching a second reflection by the door. It was that of Higurashi Souta.

The young intruder broke into a sweat as his girlfriend and her sister stared at him in silence. He yearned to run to Kanna's image, but at the same time was apprehensive.

Kanna observed Souta's wavering, uncertain eyes. He was worried for her, confused, but most of all, he was scared. Scared of her. "Souta-chan…I said I was sorry, Souta. Don't you believe me?" The image of Kanna asked quietly.

Kanna's normally sad face, now amplified by her distraught eyes pulled Souta in, and he slowly approached the mirror. It was as though his body was reluctant to move, and yet he couldn't help but be drawn to his love like a moth to the flame. Kagura stepped aside, slack jawed as Souta approached.

"I… I believe you." Souta finally replied quietly.

"Then meet with me. I think we have to talk." Kanna suggested hurriedly.

"Where?" Souta asked urgently, standing face to face with the mirror as though he could physically touch the one he held dearly.

"Koto-in, it's a quiet park on the outskirts of Kyoto. I'm already in the city on an errand for Naraku." Kanna suggested.

"I know where that is, but it will take me awhile to get there." Souta said, remembering a trip his grandfather had taken him on in middle school to tour important Buddhist Temples. "But tell me, have you been alright? Has Naraku hurt you? Why-"

"Just meet me at Koto-in." Kanna snapped, watching as Souta's jaw snapped shut in surprise. "Take one of the cars from the mansion's garage, they won't notice one missing." She instructed.

Souta could barely nod. "I…I'm leaving now." He managed to say, the muscles in his legs quivering from anticipation and fear.

"I'll be waiting for you." Kanna said quietly. Her unreadable eyes looked into Souta's confused ones one last time and her image began to fade.

"Kanna, wait!" Kagura shouted, stepping towards mirror as though she could stop her sister's image.

The void youkai stared at her sister cooly but said nothing as she terminated the communication from her end of the mirror. Kagura was forced to settle with the reasoning that Kanna was likely short on time and eager to see Souta. She tentatively eyed the nervous boy.

"Kagura-sama, please, don't tell anyone." Souta pleaded nervously, his bangs covering his eyes as he shyly avoided eye contact.

Seeing the anxious, desperate boy in front of her, Kagura was reminded of a time when she had been kept from being with the one that she loved. She owed her sister at least this much. Kagura nodded to Souta reluctantly.

Souta didn't give Kagura a second chance to think it over, he would wait no longer. He turned and fled, and never looked back.

* * *

Rin nervously glanced at her watch from where she sat in the overstuffed loveseat by the fireplace. "Souta said he'd join us in thirty minutes two hours ago." She said worriedly, glancing to the rain that streamed down the large living room windows. 

Shippou frowned at Sesshomaru's move as Rin's father distractedly moved a chess piece across the board, positioning himself strategically against his nephew.

"It's a rainy Saturday. I'm sure he just fell asleep or something." Shippou said casually, eyeing the chessboard contemplatively. "Besides, its not like he plays with us much anyway. Ah!" He exclaimed, instantly distracted by his game as he moved his own piece to trump Sesshomaru's.

The Inu-Youkai bit back a growl as his temper flared. It was bad enough that his adopted daughter and nephew had dragged him from his office where he had been busy working to provide his family with the money they'd grown accustomed to. But the children had only wanted him to entertain them and his worthless brother and his mate. Now, to add insult to injury, Shippou had once again beaten him in this infernal human game of chess.

"But what if something happened to him?" Rin protested.

From where she lay on the plush, carpeted floor by the fireplace, Kagome couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the young girl. It was obvious that she was interested in her brother, but Rin didn't understand just how much Souta was in love with Kanna, and Kagome wouldn't be the one to deflate Rin's hopes. Kagome sighed. She realized that she ought to check on her brother anyway. He had begun emerging from his room since their trip to Kyoto a few days ago, and she wanted to continue to encourage his return to the land of the living to help him heal.

"I'll go see what he's up to." Kagome offered, unlacing her fingers from Inuyasha's own. Her Inu-Hanyou, who had been dozing at her side as she watched the game of chess, frowned at the loss of contact and looked up at his mate sleepily.

"I'll be right back, go back to sleep, dummy." Kagome chided him.

"Teach you to call me dummy." Inuyasha mumbled, but promptly fell back into a light slumber.

Kagome smiled. Of course he was tired. They had only been up all night the night before, just as they had every night since they had mated. She was tired too, it was tough work being the mate of so strong and hungry a hanyou, but one wouldn't find Kagome complaining in the least.

As Kagome wandered towards the guest wing, she idly passed the weapons area of the house, marveling at the display of ancient weapons along the walls. Sounds of fighting and exertion caught her attention from an open door down a side hallway, and she couldn't help but venture down it.

Peering in through the door, Kagome found Sango and Miroku. The two had been spending much of their time away from the core Taisho pack, claiming that, due to the threat of another battle with Naraku, they had to practice their skills. They had insisted that unlike Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they didn't have centuries of practice under their belts and therefore had to constantly train to stay in top condition.

At first, Kagome and Inuyasha suspected that their so-called training was just a cover, an excuse to be by themselves. They both secretly thought, or at least hoped that Sango and Miroku had admitted their obvious feelings for one another and were seeing each other in private, not unlike the way Kagome and Inuyasha had done not long ago. But what Kagome saw as she peered through the door belied the notion of that idea.

Sango and Miroku actually were training. Dressed in her taiji-ya garb, Sango slung her hiraikotsu at Miroku, also dressed in his own traditional flowing purple gowns. The houshi blocked the bone boomerang with his houriki, grimacing as the impact of its shockwaves coursed through his arms and down his body. The two continued to use their deadliest attacks against each other, their fierceness unrelenting as sweat poured off their bodies.

Kagome backed away slowly, fearing that if she called to either of them, she would break their concentration and cause an injury or perhaps even death in the dangerous dance Sango and Miroku practiced. The young miko admired their dedication and their intensity to their martial arts and reminded herself that she ought to be practicing with her bow as well. After all, even though they'd had a blissfully quiet week to recuperate in which they had neither seen nor heard from Naraku, it was apparent that it was only the calm before the proverbial storm. A final confrontation was imminent.

Kagome sighed loudly and continued towards the guest wing. Finding Souta's door cracked open, she knocked hesitantly and leaned her head in through the open entryway. "Souta?" She called repeatedly but was not heralded with an answer. Reasoning that he might have passed her when she had spied on Sango and Miroku on her way to the guest wing, Kagome decided to check back in the family room to see if he had made it down.

Inuyasha woke up again when his nose unconsciously detected his mate's return. Before Kagome had even entered the room, the Inu-Hanyou groggily opened his eyes, but didn't awake fully until he heard the slightly stressed tone in her voice.

"Souta wasn't in his room. Did he come down while I was gone?" Kagome asked, slightly out of breath after jogging back from the guest wing. As the others shook their heads, a strange sensation of worry grabbed at the pit of her stomach. Something was amiss, though she couldn't be sure of exactly what it was or why she'd felt it.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he detected another presence approaching them. "So you finally decided to join us, Kagura?" He asked testily as his intended mate entered the room for the first time in a week. The Western Lord almost ate his words as he eyed his chosen curiously, wondering why she was dressed in her battle garb of all outfits.

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. Something's wrong." Kagura barked at him.

"Kagura-san, are you alright now? What's wrong?" Kagome's concerned voice asked.

The wind youkai regarded the other woman kindly for a moment before pushing forward. "Yes, Kagome-san, but its not me that you should be worried for, its your brother."

Inuyasha growled at the perceived threat. In one fluid motion, he had hopped off the floor and landed gracefully on his feet. He defensively edged himself between Kagura and his mate. "What have you done with Souta!" He snapped.

Kagura's crimson eyes burned with rage that Inuyasha would accuse her of harming the boy after the help that she had leant him to save his mate and her brother in question. She readied a come back, but her retort was cut short by Sesshomaru's own, the intensity of the Western Lord's voice, though not a yell, was cold and calculated. It killed Kagura's voice before she could speak.

"Taisho Inuyasha, if you so much as accuse my intended mate once more, I'll have your head for it." Sesshomaru growled

Inuyasha's jaw audibly clicked in place as he shut his mouth, tearing his gaze from his pack alpha submissively.

The Lord of the Western Lands approached the wind youkai and took control of the situation. "Kagura. Tell us what happened." He firmly demanded.

"My sister contacted me this afternoon through her mirror link." Kagura answered, avoiding Sesshomaru's angry glare. She knew that he'd be upset that she had not told him of the occurrence. Any communication with one of Naraku's clan would be perceived as a threat to the Western Lord "As I was talking to her, Souta-kun happened by, and Kanna sensed him. They began to talk, and I didn't stop them. It was just over an hour ago that they agreed to meet."

"Souta is gone? Why did you not tell me sooner? The boy could be in danger." Sesshomaru said hurriedly.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru, I thought I owed my sister at least that much to let them meet! The two of them missed each other so badly! Doesn't that sound familiar?" Kagura snapped back.

As Kagura's voice echoed in the room, no one dared make eye contact with anyone else. All present nodded sadly, save Shippou who was a little out of the loop, and Rin who only stared silently at the floor, her mind elsewhere.

Kagura glanced at the floor defeatedly. "I should have told you earlier, but I didn't because I was trying to give them the chance we never had. But… there was something about the conversation that I couldn't quite place, something didn't seem right and it had been bothering me until now…"

"Kagura-san, please, tell us." Kagome pleaded.

Kagura regarded the young woman, not in a boat all too different than her own with a sibling to protect. A sibling she guiltily realized she might have put in danger by sending him to her sister. "It was something in the words she said. Kanna called me neechan." She finally answered.

"Neechan?" Kagome asked, not quite understanding. After all, neechan was what any sibling should call their sister.

Kagura sighed. "My sister and I, we don't have the closest of relationships. I mean, each of us would easily give our lives for one another, since we are the only family we have left, but both of us have been through a lot. The thing is, she's never called me by so affectionate a title as neechan before."

"So she called you neechan, so what?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, but winced at Sesshomaru's displeased stare.

"Kanna also seemed to have knowledge of the Western Mansion. She urged Souta to take a car from the garage to meet her." Kagura admitted hesitantly. "But she's never seen this place before."

"Kanna could have surveyed the mansion from her mirror, couldn't she have?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura nodded. "She could have. But all week I've been trying to contact her through the mirror link I share as her sister, and she hasn't responded. That means she hasn't _used_ her mirror since I last saw her over a week ago. I know she wouldn't just ignore me, so I began to fear that she _couldn't_ answer me."

"Naraku…" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely.

Kagome's eyes shot to look up at her mate, his eyes unfocused, waves of anger and a need for vengeance rolling off his aura. After a week with no contact from the Southern Lord, had the dark hanyou finally come for them? The wall of happiness and content that Kagome had built around herself after mating with Inuyasha suddenly came crumbling down around her. Now, reality beckoned and she didn't want to answer its call.

All stood tensely as the sound of approaching webbed feet slapping the marbled floors echoed through the hallways. "Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's voice cried as the toad youkai came screeching into the room. He froze like a statue under his Lord's calm, yet piercingly intense stare.

"What is it, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, rather than asked his servant.

"Your favorite car, sire, the Modena is gone!" Jaken replied frantically.

"My… Modena…" Sesshomaru said. His voice was a mere whisper from the shock, though his expression was left unchanged.

"Its Souta." Kagome said hurriedly. "We have to go after him! Kagura, do you know where he went?"

"Some park called Koto-in on the outskirts of Kyoto. That's all I know." She replied helplessly.

Not waiting for any more small talk to slow them down, Inuyasha launched himself to his feet and grabbed Kagome by the wrist, tugging her to him. "Lets go. I don't care what these two do knowing that Souta's in danger, but we're getting him back, Kagome."

By the time Sesshomaru recovered from the shock that a mere teenager had taken out his favorite and most expensive sports car, it was too late to call Inuyasha back. The Inu-Hanyou was gone. "Damn that hothead." He growled.

Kagura snorted at him. "What are you waiting for? Are you coming with me or what?"

Sesshomaru eyed the pensive children. "Stay here." He barked.

* * *

As the scenery sped by the windows of Inuyasha's R32, Kagome bickered with Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be coming with me without a disguise. The police have your description, what are we going to do if they find you?" 

"Keh! Like I'm worried about some _human_ cops!" Inuyasha spat and shrugged Kagome's concern off, but he couldn't help but notice his mate's disdaining glare, the one that reminded him that _she_ was human too.

"I want you to stay hidden the car then." Kagome insisted.

"Absolutely not. I won't allow you to be in the presence of one of Naraku's clan without me!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome frowned at him. "I can handle myself Inuyasha, but I can't risk you getting arrested."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, just don't worry about it, I won't be seen. The park is pretty unpopular anyway, and with all the rain we've had lately, I'm sure no one will even be there."

Kagome sighed. She knew that there would be no way she'd be able to talk her thick-headed mate out of accompanying her and she knew it. She gave up and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "I'm going to try to call Souta's cell, just in case he hasn't gotten there yet."

"Keh, the kid's not gonna pick up, he already knows we don't want him seeing the girl." Inuyasha informed her.

Kagome frowned. She didn't need Inuyasha to tell her that, she already knew as much. As the phone rang digitally in her ear, she tapped her nails on her leg impatiently. When she heard muffled motions on the other end picking up, her heart jumped.

"Neechan?" Souta asked.

"Souta, where are you? Are you meeting with Kanna?" Kagome asked hurriedly. Still on the way towards the city, her phone reception wasn't the best.

"Maybe I am." Souta replied tartly, realizing angrily that Kagura must have told on him anyway.

Kagome ground her teeth. "But Souta, don't you remember what happened only nine days ago? Kanna almost-"

"She didn't _want_ to do it, neechan, she apologized!" Souta insisted.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want you seeing her, Souta, she's dangerous, her youkai powers-" Kagome began, only to be cut off by her brother.

"Oh, and Inuyasha's any less dangerous, but its okay for you to see him? I don't stand in your way of being happy, and I don't want you standing in mine!" Souta retorted defiantly, shocked at the amount of venom in his own voice.

Kagome winced at her brother's harsh words. "Listen, Souta, it might not be her, it might be-" She wished she could have finished her urgent sentence before her brother snapped at her.

"Damnit! You're not my mom, Kagome, you never have been. Now leave me the hell alone!" Souta shouted before hanging up on her.

Kagome immediately redialed Souta's number, but was met with his voicemail picking up before it even had the chance to ring. He had turned his phone off. "Inuyasha, drive faster." Kagome said, her voice chillingly quiet.

* * *

Souta's stomach turned as he immediately regretted his harsh words to his sister. It wasn't in his nature to be disobedient, but his heart was demanding that he see the girl he loved, and not even his dear sister could stop him. Finally approaching the park, he found a side road near the rear entrance of the park and quickly yet carefully parked the car. He felt bad about parking such an expensive vehicle on a deserted side street, but he knew that his hidden parking spot would give him a few extra minutes to find Kanna and he needed every minute he could spare. It was obvious that his sister and Inuyasha were coming for him. 

The young Higurashi knew that he was in for a lot of trouble if, or more like when, he was caught, not only for leaving the Western Mansion with no warning, but for taking such an expensive car from Sesshomaru's garage. Of course, he'd had no choice, the Modena was the first car he'd found with a set of keys already in its ignition. The thought of what the Youkai Lord would do to him when he'd found out he'd taken his car caused Souta to swallow audibly.

Souta hurriedly hopped out of the car and turned his cell phone back on and waited for the screen to warm up. Five missed calls, he realized, all from his sister. He disregarded the messages that were surely waiting for him and dialed another number, Kanna's cell, the same number he had been trying for the past week, yet Kanna had never once picked up. It hadn't been until he had intercepted Kanna's communication with Kagura that he had heard from her again. As Kanna's voicemail greeted him after five rings, he realized she wasn't picking up now, either. He pushed the troubling thought to the back of his mind as he found the granite pathway that would lead him to the center of the park.

It was deserted. The rain fell in a slow, steady mist as Souta hurried on the narrow path flanked by dense pines and bamboo. He passed a moss-covered garden in his hurry that, due to the mist, felt more like a cemetery. In the distance, he saw the main temple buildings. Inside their partly opened wooden, shoji screened doors were monks at prayer, their orange and red robes barely visible between the trees and through the thickening fog.

Knowing he was reaching the center of the grounds, Souta slowed. His heart rate increased, pounding loudly in anticipation and worry, for he could see a white head of hair in the distance.

Kanna stood in the middle of the clearing next to a stone lantern. Her white features and strange white kimono that Souta had remembered her wearing the night she had tried to take his life all blended in and became almost indistinguishable in the thick mist. Souta's bangs began to plaster to his forehead as he slowly approached her, finally stopping only a few feet before the girl he loved.

"Kanna-chan." He whispered breathlessly as she took a step towards him.

Silently, Kanna rose on her tippietoes and slid her arms around Souta's neck, pulling his trembling body towards her. Suddenly, familiar bright lights filled Souta's vision and a blinding pain coursed through his body. His face contorted in a grimace as a sensation that he had felt once before enveloped his body again.

* * *

Kagome gripped the door handle tightly, her knuckles turning white as Inuyasha downshifted violently and whipped the car around on a residential street. She distractedly realized that it was the first time she'd ever seen anyone pull a u-turn at sixty miles an hour. She would have praised Inuyasha's much improved skill with handling the stick shift and really learning his gears, but right now, she was fighting the forces of gravity to keep herself in her seat. 

"What the hell was that for?" She cried.

"I saw the Modena on a side street back there. Souta didn't park at the opening to the park, he went in through the rear!" Inuyasha informed her.

As Inuyasha pulled onto the small, gravel side street he came to a squealing stop less than an inch from the Modena's bumper. The R32's engine had barely been cut off before the Inu-Hanyou had launched himself from the car. He knelt down in front of Kagome who looked at him oddly. "Get on my back." He demanded.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at him curiously.

"Look, we're wasting time, I can get us there much quicker!" Inuyasha snapped. :Now. Mate: He urged.

Kagome knew that her mate was right, the Inu-Hanyou was many times stronger and faster than an average human. She did as he asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, barely secure on him before he took off in leaps and bounds, his nose working hard to track Souta's scent.

The mist had begun to fall heavier, and as they entered the clearing in the middle of the park, Inuyasha halted, his feet digging into the ground to stop his forward momentum. Kagome felt helpless as she saw Kanna embracing her little brother, a sadistic grin contorting her pale face as she held her mirror to Souta's back.

"She's about to suck his soul from his body!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome gasped, finally understanding the deadly nature of Kanna's power. Souta's body was frozen stiff and his face was clenched in unbearable pain, unable to prevent the death that awaited him. A death not only of the body and the mind, but of the very soul.

Inuyasha's claws bit into his palms as he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop Kanna. She was too close to Souta for him to use his Sankontessou. He tensed when he realized he didn't even have Tessaiga on him. They hadn't even thought to bring Kagome's bow and arrows. All he had to protect Kagome, Souta, and himself was his unnatural strength and fighting skills, and he couldn't even use those skills with Souta's attacker so close to him. There was nothing he could do.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed.

By the time Inuyasha could turn around to acknowledge her, his mate was running across the field straight for the boy. He opened his mouth to call Kagome back, to yell her name, to do anything he could to stop the foolish woman when a bright light, brighter than even that of Kanna's soul sucking mirror, suddenly halted Kagome in her tracks.

The void youkai dropped her mirror and the light that had formed from within it with the intention of sucking Souta's soul from his body instantly extinguished itself and the heavy glass and ceramic ornament fell to the mossy ground at Souta's feet. Kanna's face twisted into a grimace of pain as a concentrated light that came from behind her gathered at her back and a sphere of dark matter, what appeared to be some type of consciousness, began to be sucked from the girl's petite body.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, pulling her to him and not allowing her to approach.

"Kanna? Kanna? What happened?" Souta asked frantically as he became aware again, fear tainting his voice as he tried his best to ignore the pain caused by having his soul almost pulled from his body. Kanna dropped to the ground bonelessly and Souta knelt down next to her. He grabbed the void youkai by her shoulders in an attempt to steady her as her body shook on the ground, the back of her skull slamming into the granite pathway repeatedly.

Before Souta could follow Inuyasha's movements, the Inu-Hanyou had grabbed the boy by his shoulders and leapt away, carrying him away from the monster withering on the ground. Inuyasha landed next to his mate and set her brother safely on his feet between them.

"That's not Kanna, Souta. That's Naraku." Inuyasha told Souta darkly as Kagome held her brother close.

Realization dawned on Souta and he looked up, tearing his gaze from the writhing creature on the ground to see a second Kanna in the distance. "Kanna?" He asked, disbelievingly.

It was Kanna who had stopped the strange creature with her own appearance from taking Souta's life.

The real Kanna concentrated on her weapon as she slowly walked forward into the clearing, the lights growing brighter as the black substance was pulled farther and farther from her duplicate's body. The jyaki that flowed from the strange orb made it clear that the sphere was Naraku's consciousness. A spark of hope blossomed within Kanna at the prospect of destroying it, leaving Naraku in limbo, a soul without its guiding being. For with a soul without its consciousness would leave its host an unthinking, unfeeling vegetable, and in Kanna's mind, that would be a more fitting state for Naraku than any other.

The body of Kanna's doppelganger, now curled into the fetal position on the soaked ground, clenched and contorted as Naraku's consciousness was nearly pulled from its body. When the void youkai's likeness suddenly convulsed and seized, both Inuyasha and Kanna watched it wearily. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and Souta, sensing a great evil swiftly approaching.

The contorted, frozen body of Kanna's duplicate suddenly began to melt, the shapes and colors of her female form merging together as it formed another, more sinister shape. Souta and Kagome gasped in surprise and fear, but Inuyasha and Kanna merely sunk into defensive stances, already having anticipated his arrival.

What was once Kanna's likeness had now become the body of Naraku himself, kneeling in unconsciousness as the garb of his baboon fur formed around him. The black sphere of consciousness that waited patiently outside the body was suddenly reabsorbed, and the form that was now Naraku blinked his eyes to gain his bearings. A sinister grin pulled at Naraku's lips as he then turned to glare coldly at Souta, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had expected an attack on him or those he hid behind his body, but when the dark hanyou turned instead to Kanna, he gasped as Naraku took off at lightening speed, already to the other end of the clearing. Naraku's arms shot out to grab the void youkai around the neck and he held her in place.

"You'd dare to try to kill me?" Naraku's voice tore through the open clearing. "I thought you to be loyal and unquestioning, one of my favored weapons. But now I know you to be as foolish and useless as your sister. I no longer have a need for you. You will meet the end your sister should have met, and is yet to meet at my hands."

:Mate. Help her: Kagome urged.

Inuyasha sunk into an offensive stance, readying his attack. He normally wouldn't have tried to help a member of the enemy's clan, yet his mate had begged him, and a small part of him agreed that it was the right thing to do. He was growing soft. "Sankon-" He began.

Naraku suddenly roughly picked up the white haired girl and pressed her body to his own. Inuyasha was forced to cut his voice short in response, halting the attack of deadly projectiles. Had he let them fly, they would have injured Kanna as much as they would have injured Naraku, more so knowing that Kanna's weaker body would have suffered more.

"Coward!" Inuyasha spat.

The dark hanyou ignored the irate Inu-Hanyou, and as he held the small girl to his body, a purple gas began to radiate from his very being, enveloping the two of them.

"Shouki." Inuyasha said quietly, already knowing Kanna's fate. "It's a poison gas."

"We need to do something!" Kagome shouted. Sparing a glance at her numbly frozen brother next to her, Kagome lunged in the direction of Naraku and Kanna.

Inuyasha darted after his mate and pulled her back, his claws pinching her upper arms warningly. "No, its too dangerous!" He barked.

In the grip of Naraku, Kanna merely allowed her body to hang limp, waiting in baited breath for her end to come. An end she would welcome, one she had desired for far too long. She smiled momentarily, happy that she had at least saved Souta from death by Naraku's hands. The rest would be up to Inuyasha. She allowed herself one last glance at the boy she loved before unconsciousness began to caress her brain. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

As his girlfriend was obscured from his view by the thick, purple gas, something inside Souta's confused, numbed mind snapped as he finally realized that he was watching the one he loved die. The young man felt his legs try to move, try to run to her, try to stop this nightmare that had ruined not only his shrine and his home, but his life, wanting nothing more than to stop the monster that was Naraku.

He had barely taken his first, halting step when Inuyasha and Kagome both threw their arms around him to stop him. Souta kicked and screamed at being restrained, his fist slamming Inuyasha in the face and his heels kicking Kagome in the shins repeatedly.

"Let me go!" Souta yelled, struggling with all his strength, "Kanna, Kanna, you have to fight back!" He repeated over and over again as tears began to stream from his eyes.

Her vision was already fading as the void youkai heard Souta's plea through the ringing in her ears as she lost the grip of consciousness. She knew she was no contest against Naraku's strength, and her weak body would not hold out for much longer. But she was okay with that fact.

After all, Kanna had already resigned her life. Little more than week ago, she had tried to kill the one she loved, and for that, she would never forgive herself, even if Souta could somehow forgive her. Besides, her death was what was best for her and Souta. He would move on and hopefully find his chosen, and she would finally be free of her life of torment. Though she knew that Souta would not understand her reasoning, for Kanna, death was the only answer to her life of pain, her one and only wish. In her last moments, she cherished her few happy memories of her sister and the one that called her his girlfriend as she welcomed death with open arms.

* * *

They were just getting off the highway ramp, looking for the entrance to Koto-in when from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw Kagura go rigid. The wind youkai's back straightened, she sat erect, and her eyes stared vacantly ahead. 

The Western Lord's foot lifted off the gas distractedly as he turned toward Kagura. "Are you-" He began.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, drive!" The wind youkai shouted at him as she tried to ignore her instincts, her primal feelings, the very sensation that let her know without a doubt what had just happened. She told herself that what she was feeling couldn't be true. Her little sister couldn't possibly be dead.

* * *

Kanna's body hung limp in Naraku's arms, her head tipped backwards and lolled side to side as though her neck were a rubber band. Finally in the tense silence, Souta let out a devastated, gurgling scream as he fell from Inuyasha and Kagome's hold to collapse to the ground. 

Naraku released his grip on Kanna and her lifeless body fell to the saturated moss at his feet in a shapeless, haphazard heap. He then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, his cold, crimson eyes focusing on them, the expression on his face an icy smirk. The dark hanyou chuckled.

Kagome shivered. It wasn't the dampness of the rainy, late spring day, it was the sound of Naraku's cruel laughter that had triggered her spine to crawl. She had never been one to honestly despise another living being, but ever since Naraku had tried to turn her against Inuyasha, and then had taken her land, Higurashi Kagome had learned the meaning of hate. She looked at the black haired man with obvious disgust and anger.

"Well, if it isn't the half-breed and the naïve miko." Naraku said casually.

"Fuck you, Naraku." Inuyasha barked, sinking into a defensive stance, his hackles already standing at full attention.

"Stop wasting my time, Inuyasha." Naraku said casually, brushing the Inu-Hanyou off before he addressed Kagome. "Did you know that I've torn your precious shrine upside down in search of that damn jewel to no avail?" Naraku roared at her.

Inuyasha flinched. Through their clan's spies, they'd known that Naraku had hired contractors to tear down large sections of the Higurashi Shrine, but he'd never had the heart to tell Kagome, and had decided he wouldn't tell her unless Naraku had found the Shikon no Tama before they could. The Inu-Hanyou's stomach dropped as he watched Kagome's jaw hang at the news.

"Torn upside down?" Kagome repeated Naraku's words haltingly.

"Really, you should stop by and see the place sometime, you wouldn't even recognize it." Naraku responded smugly, the chuckle returning to his voice. "Now tell me!" He roared. "Where is it? Where is the Shikon no Tama? I _know_ it's in your possession."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, stunned and speechless. Why was he convinced that she knew where the jewel was, and how could she possibly have it with her?

Inuyasha growled and sunk lower, taking a step towards the evil hanyou. How dare that bastard demand anything from his mate?

Naraku only laughed at the Inu-Hanyou. "What are you going to do, attack me? You don't even have your puny sword, not that it would even be able to protect you against my power. Now get out of my way, my problem is with the woman. I'll pick my bone with you later, dog."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "If you think I'll let you anywhere near my mate, you're dead wrong, Naraku." He barked.

"Mate? No wonder she reeks of you." Naraku spat. "She's a hanyou's whore."

Inuyasha could no longer hold himself back. Between the insults and the threat of the danger Naraku posed to his mate, he disregarded his own safety and leapt at the dark hanyou, releasing the attack he had stored within himself.

"Sankontessou!" He shouted as the clawed projectiles flew from his hands and scattered at Naraku.

The evil being merely smirked at the childish attack and waited for the last moment to turn his body to the side. Faster than the Inu-Hanyou could follow, Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and pulled him into his own barrage, allowing the sharp weapons to sink into Inuyasha's flesh. The Inu-Hanyou bared the pain and winced as he caught the brunt of his own attack, but he knew that Naraku wasn't done with him yet.

As he turned around, the Inu-Hanyou received Naraku's fist to his gut, knocking the air from his lungs and breaking several ribs. Naraku hadn't even given Inuyasha a chance to recover before the dark hanyou's other fist caught him in the shoulder, shattering it upon impact. Inuyasha howled in frantic pain and disorientation. He dropped to the ground face down and couldn't see Naraku use his blinding speed to slide next to Kagome.

The dark haired woman gasped in surprise as the dark hanyou rushed towards her. She had no weapon, no means of protection, not even the slightest inkling of how to defend herself against his immense strength and power. Kagome merely froze in his evil aura, the jyaki that spilled from his aura almost hypnotizing her. Naraku took a brief moment in his approach to glare at her body as though he were sizing her up.

Kagome hadn't the time to wonder why the Southern Lord was eyeing her so intently as though he were searching something. It took Naraku only a fraction of a second before he pulled his fist back and suddenly punched, yet his knuckles never hit Kagome. Instead, he thrust his fingers into the flesh above her right hip.

The young woman's mouth dropped open, the pain so excruciating that she couldn't even find her voice. Kagome felt Naraku's digits moving under her skin and through her flesh as though they were searching for something. She felt him grab onto something solid and then, as though he had found what he was looking for, Naraku quickly took it and pulled his hand from her before he launched himself away from her. Kagome's legs collapsed beneath her as she began to hyperventilate from the shock and the pain of the intrusion.

Inuyasha pulled his beaten body from the ground, his frame shaking from dizziness and anger. "Kagome!" He roared, his voice cracking and breaking from the stress to his vocal cords. He could feel his mate's soul crying, her physical and mental distress too great for her to even use her soul-voice.

The young miko detachedly heard her mate scream her name. In her blurry, misty view, she saw Naraku standing over her menacingly, holding a round, pink orb in his hand that was covered in her own blood. She had never seen it before, but somehow, she knew exactly what the pastel colored sphere was the moment she laid her eyes on it.

It was the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome knew no more as blackness claimed her.

Watching his mate fall unconscious in horror, Inuyasha launched himself at the dark hanyou. Sweat poured from his brow as each pounding footstep jarred his shattered shoulder and broken ribs, yet no pain was great enough to keep him from protecting and avenging his mate. Inuyasha had no weapon and he knew the battle with the stronger hanyou would be hopeless, yet he focused Naraku in his blurry, skewed vision.

A deep growl broke from the Inu-Hanyou's throat, and he felt his youkai blood begin to boil. As the painful, double heartbeat slammed inside his chest, he welcomed the surge of youkai blood, now craving not only Naraku's death, but to see the dark hanyou's blood on his claws and feel his heart beat it's last in his hands. He hoped his youkai blood would grant him the power needed to defeat Naraku, but if not, then he would die trying.

Inuyasha didn't hear Sesshomaru and Kagura as they approached the clearing and shouted to him, he didn't even smell them. The only thing that registered in the Inu-Hanyou's berserker brain was revenging Kagome's injury and the power of his youkai blood that surged through his veins as he homed in on Naraku.

Yet, as Inuyasha approached the dark hanyou, Naraku didn't even acknowledge his advance. The dark hanyou's attention was instead focused on a strange pink orb he held in his palm. Inuyasha's youkai didn't care what Naraku was doing, and he pounced at the evil hanyou regardless.

Inuyasha's claws sunk deep into Naraku's flesh and the Southern Lord's tainted blood sprayed both their bodies and spilled thickly on the ground. When Inuyasha's purple stripes blazed across his cheeks, he thrust his fist into Naraku's chest to find and tear out his heart, intent on holding it while it beat its last.

With his clawed fist imbedded in the dark hanyou's chest, Inuyasha had expected a fight to the death, shouki, a hoard of minions, anything other than Naraku simply falling to the ground in a heap.

The Inu-Hanyou blinked in confusion and shock as he hopped away from Naraku's disintegrating body. Once the torn and tattered pieces of Naraku's remains slapped wetly onto the wet ground, the chunks of human body instantly turned to piles of dirt.

Inuyasha's youkai transformation came to a grinding halt and reversed itself from the shock, and within moments, the Inu-Hanyou was back to himself, though worse the wear for both the energy expended by his transformation and the injuries dealt to him by Naraku. The Inu-Hanyou stared emptily at the mound of dirt before him that had once bared Naraku's likeness, the dry and airy dust turning wet and muddy from the misty drizzle.

Inuyasha pounded the earth before him, his fist sinking into what had once been the body of Naraku. "Kugutsu! Fucking puppet!" He roared, the pain of his shattered shoulder causing him to double over and almost retch.

Despite the confusion left in the wake of Naraku's puppet and the pain in his body, Inuyasha would not be stopped or slowed down when he knew his mate was injured. He set it aside in the back of his mind as he crawled the few feet to Kagome's body.

The Inu-Hanyou was instantly relieved when he registered the slow, even rise and fall of Kagome's chest. His mate was unconscious, yet alive. Still, Inuyasha's heart thumped and his stomach dropped when he saw the blood that had pooled next to her hip. He tipped his head back and roared to the misty sky in frustration that he had not only put his mate in danger, but had allowed her to get injured. He had allowed himself to be fooled by Naraku once again.

Inuyasha detachedly heard the wailing cries of Kagura above his own. Her voice echoed around the clearing as the wind youkai ran to her dead sister, Sesshomaru trailing her closely. They had arrived too late to save her.

Seeing his brother's mate lying unconscious on the ground, Sesshomaru wanted a status on his pack member. "Is Kagome all right?" He barked to his brother.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality to look at the injured girl he knelt before. She was losing blood. She wasn't in any real danger, but the Inu-Hanyou frantically pulled his soaked shirt from his torso, balled it up and pressed it to Kagome's wound to stop the bleeding. He managed to nod his head to his pack alpha to let him know that she'd be fine.

Souta registered that his sister was injured, but realized that she would be okay under her mate's care. He numbly rose to his feet to slowly walk towards his fallen girlfriend, once again cradled in her older sister's embrace as Kagura mourned her death, crying to the heavens.

Sesshomaru stood a respectable distance from Kagura, his hand reaching out to the empty air, wanting to console her. But before he could, out of the corner of his eye, and through the thick, poisoned scent of the remains of Naraku's shouki and kugutsu, the Western Lord saw and smelt a saimyoushou dart to the puppet's remains only to buzz away quickly.

He vaguely noticed that the saimyoushou carried something odd. The Inu-Youkai's canine eyesight homed in a round, pink orb clasped between the insect's legs. When Sesshomaru concentrated on the curious object, he sensed an enormous power emanating from within it.

The pieces popped into place as Sesshomaru realized just what the strange orb was. His stomach sunk as he realized that the Shikon no Tama had reemerged. The Western Lord phased his body, moving at such a speed that all that could be seen were blurred streaks that vaguely showed the direction of his movement as he chased after the bee youkai.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, a second blade secured above his Taisho family heirloom of the Tenseiga and drew it behind his body. His skilled swing missed the winged insect by the barest of margins, causing the saimyoushou to falter in its course due to the massive amount of spiritual energy the Western Lord's blade wielded. Yet it managed to resecure the orb as it continued to ascend to the sky.

The Shikon no Tama was out of his reach. It was gone, and Sesshomaru knew it was on its way back to Naraku.

Wondering where the jewel had come from, Sesshomaru snapped his head back towards Kagome, where his brother was busily tending to a gaping wound in her side. Had Naraku wanted the girl dead, even his puppet could have easily terminated her. But it seemed that Naraku had been more interested in merely maiming her, singling out a specific reason to injure her. Sesshomaru mentally connected the dots as he was sure Naraku himself had. The Shikon no Tama had been in Kagome's body all along. It had been resurrected within her.

Though Sesshomaru was surprised that such an unassuming woman had unknowingly held such enormous power within her body, he remembered that her ancestor's dead body had been burned with the jewel. The Inu-Youkai only hoped that if the jewel had been resurrected inside of her body, that the power of her ancestors was as well. Kagome would need every last ounce of strength she could muster if she was to be involved in the fight that was to come.

"Naraku's saimyoushou escaped with the Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru said plainly to inform the others.

Receiving no response, he looked to his pack. Sesshomaru was surprised to find that, once looking at them and their pained, distraught faces, he realized that at the moment, the Shikon no Tama wasn't important. No, lives hung in the balance here. It was no longer about just finding the jewel. Now that it had been found, the real nightmare would begin.

Though the end of life as he knew it could very well be nigh with Naraku in possession of the jewel of legend, Sesshomaru needed to tend to his family, his pack, before all else. At the rate the saimyoushou traveled, it would likely be hours before it reached Naraku, and even then, the Inu-Youkai was secure in the fact that the evil hanyou wasn't even likely to know how to use such a powerful and ancient weapon. He comforted himself with those thoughts and turned back to his prospective mate who cradled her dead sister, and Souta, who knelt close and wept openly for Kanna.

"You promised me we'd save her together!" Kagura wailed, tears beading in her crimson eyes as her stare pierced Sesshomaru's very soul. "You promised!"

The remembrance of Sesshomaru's promise hit him like a leaden weight. He had failed his chosen, his intended mate, and now, her sister was dead. He approached the mourners slowly, one hand on Tenseiga. His dark spirits lightened at the thought of the fabled sword which might right the terrible wrong of Kanna's death and might free him of having broken his promise. His fingers gripped Tenseiga's hilt firmly, yet, the feeling of dread that he had felt all along only worsened when he found that his sword would not respond to the deceased body on the ground.

The Western Lord stood behind Kagura and rested a hand on her shoulder. The wind youkai turned to him, clutching her sister tightly to her. The tears that slid down her porcelain face broke the stoic Lord's heart and she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sesshomaru… you can bring her back… can't you?" Kagura asked, her voice breaking.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had brought only one person back from death, and that was his very own Rin. At the time, Tenseiga had demanded that he slay the demons who had begun to carry the young girl's soul to the other world and bring her back to life. But now… Tenseiga lay still and deathly quiet at his side, unresponsive.

Yet, Sesshomaru would have done anything in his power to fulfill the wish of the one he loved. "I will try." He finally responded haltingly.

Kagura's sobs abruptly ceased as she watched him wearily. The Western Lord was never unsure. About anything. Yet, she was willing to do whatever it took to have her sister back. She dropped all previous grudges and quarrels she had been holding against the Taisho alpha, not only because he would give her back her sister, but because he had done the same for her the same for her long ago.

"Please, Sesshomaru, I'll do anything." She begged.

Sesshomaru examined the normally strong, stoic woman. He didn't want anything she could give him under such circumstances. He only wanted her to be happy. "Step away." He demanded.

Kagura nodded and gently set her sister's lifeless body back on the wet ground before stepping back, pulling Souta with her by his collar.

Souta eyed the two youkai skeptically. Could this Inu-Youkai really bring his girlfriend back to life? He waited with baited breath for Sesshomaru's answer.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kanna's body, feeling their hopeful eyes on him as he grasped the hilt of his sword. Tenseiga. The useless sword that was made of his father's fang that he had never wanted in the first place, but had brought him Rin, the greatest joy of his life none the less. He prayed that it would agree to return Kanna to her older sister as well.

With a single, fluid movement, the Inu-Youkai pulled Tenseiga from its sheath and swung it at the dead void youkai. His heart sank at the end of the swing. No spiritual energy, no response, nothing. Only silence and death. As he had suspected, Tenseiga would not bring Kanna back from the dead.

Sesshomaru's rage began to build at the injustice and he was tempted to destroy the only weapon his father had left him when Tenseiga finally reacted. The hilt vibrated gently and his brain suddenly filled with understanding. The sword was communicating with him. The Inu-Youkai held on to his lain grain of hope, perhaps Tenseiga would reconsider.

Then, his heart fell further. Sesshomaru resignedly placed Tenseiga back in its sheath and turned away from Kanna's dead body before proceeding to walk away.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed tensely.

The Western Lord's stomach twisted at her cry and the renewed smell of her tears in the air, the salty scent cutting through even the remaining shouki that hung in the mist. He finally turned back to his would-be mate and regarded her in defeat. He had no power to un-break his promise to his intended.

"Her soul refuses to return to the world of the living. Such was Kanna's wish. I cannot bring her back, Kagura." Sesshomaru said quietly.

The wind youkai's wails returned and she threw her body atop her sister's, sobs wracking her frame as Souta watched in silent mourning.

* * *

Author's notes:  
To my readers, please see this site for the full version of the story, without the lemon omitted, just take out the spaces:  
h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w c h . p h p ? i d 7 6 2 4 0 & c i d 2 4 7 6 0 8 & s u b m i t V i e w  
My mediaminer dot org name, again, is Trusuprise. 

Phew. I told you that the plot was making a come back after all that fluff and lemon. This was my first character death, and let me tell you, it was difficult to write. How'd I do? Please review!

I'd like to thank Youkai Musashi for her awesome beta-job on this fic and all her fun, helpful reviews. Thanks so much! To my other awesome beta, who's worked so hard on my previous chapters, Scherezade, the full youkai Inuyasha lemon was all for you!


	13. Chapter 13: His Sleeping Angel

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 13: His Sleeping Angel  
By: Trusuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

A sweat drop rolled down Sango's brow and slipped off her lower lip. She dropped her hiraikotsu and collapsed to her knees on the padded floor of the Taisho training room in the Western Mansion. Miroku followed suit by falling backwards onto the mat, breathing heavily.

They had been practicing their skills literally all day, taking only occasional breaks for rest and water. They were sure that their friends, the Taisho pack they had been adopted into, could use their strength for the battle with Naraku they knew was sure to come, but to be of much use to their stronger youkai and hanyou pack brothers, Sango and Miroku needed constant practice to hone their skills. Though they expected Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to refuse their help, they would not allow their brethren to fight alone and they wanted their skills to be in top form when the time came to stand up for them.

Sango shakily stood, her legs visibly wobbling as she maintained her balance as though on stilts, leaning her weight on her hiraikotsu for support. She lowered a hand to Miroku, who looked up at her boyishly from the floor, his bangs plastered to his head with sweat. He secretly hoped that Sango was ready to call it a day and that she didn't want to continue to practice.

"Lets go clean up. I don't know about you, but I need to get out of these wet clothes." Sango finally suggested.

The houshi gratefully took the taiji-ya's hand, welcoming the assistance as he just as shakily stood, his head swimming from the sudden rush. "Allow me to offer you my assistance, Sango-sama. I'm sure you would find that I could help you out of those clothes rather efficiently in your tired condition." He suggested.

Sango's eyebrow twitched, her crimson eye shadow jerkily rising and falling with its spasms. She was sore and tired, but certainly not too far gone not to put the lecherous monk in his place. "Houshi-samaaaaa…" She growled threateningly.

Not even waiting for an excuse from the bumbling monk, in a motion that was faster than he could follow, Sango's hiraikotsu had delivered Miroku to the ground swiftly, knocking the air from his lungs as the bone boomerang caught him in the gut. He bounced on the floor twice. Through his upside down field of vision, he watched Sango as she stormed out of the training room.

Not one to be deterred, Miroku sighed to himself and he picked his aching body back off the ground, a notably more difficult task without the assistance of the beautiful woman he longed for. Slowly, he limped after Sango.

"Come now, Sango-sama, why the violence when I only seek to help?" He asked innocently as he finally caught up to her, trailing her into the family room.

Sango gripped the handle of her weapon, her knuckles turning white as the playboy turned on his charm. "If you call that _helping_, I'd rather you be a _hindrance_." She muttered.

Miroku frowned at her comment, unsure how to respond. To his surprise, Sango suddenly faltered, her weak muscles giving out from underneath her as she took the step up leaving the family room. Effortlessly, despite his aching body, Miroku was there to support her from behind, placing his hands along the small of her back and her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sango mumbled. Embarrassed that Miroku had needed to help her in her weakness, she tried to push her long time friend away. Curiously, she noted that for once, the houshi hadn't copped a feel when touching her body.

"Why don't we sit down for a moment?" Miroku suggested, worried for her as he lead her shaky frame to one of the family room's overstuffed couches.

Sango reluctantly agreed, though she finally managed to successfully push Miroku away from her as she stubbornly flopped down on the couch by herself. She eyed him suspiciously as he sat on the cushion next to her instead of the other end of the couch. Miroku held his hands up defensively, signaling to her that he wasn't a threat. She agreed to believe him for the moment, at least.

The taiji-ya glanced around the room, for the first time realizing its empty quietness. On Saturday evenings, the family room was usually full with the entirety of the Taisho pack as they enjoyed themselves at the end of a busy week, but there was no trace of them or anyone else around.

"Where is everyone, anyway?" Sango asked off handedly.

Miroku glanced around, using his Buddhist powers to attempt to locate the auras of the ones he had grown to know so well. "Shippou's upstairs in the children's wing taking a nap. Jaken's cleaning a hallway in Inuyasha's wing and Rin is in her room apparently brooding over something or another. Otherwise, no one's here, not even Kagura-sama or Souta-sama."

"Oh…" Sango said, her voice trailing off in the awkwardness of being alone with Miroku in the hushed atmosphere.

"Looks like we're all alone, Sango-sama, just you and I." Miroku whispered huskily, closing the distance between them.

Before the taiji-ya could protest, the houshi swiftly pressed his lips to Sango's own. He reveled in the feel of their softness as she slowly began to return the gesture, kissing him back momentarily. Several moments passed before Sango suddenly yanked herself away from Miroku.

Sango blushed despite herself, upset that she had so easily given in to her desires. She guarded herself with an air of annoyance. "Honestly, can't you be serious about anything?" She asked Miroku tersely.

Miroku frowned and looked deep into Sango's brown eyes that he knew behind which she skillfully hid her feelings for him. It had been two weeks since, during a quiet moment they'd shared together while alone at the Higurashi Shrine, before its unfortunate take-over at the hands of Naraku, he had first kissed the woman he'd wanted for so long.

It had been two weeks since Miroku had first told Sango that he loved her and received no response, two weeks since their chaste kisses had slowly, yet steadily grown into gentle exploration. It had been two weeks of, not unlike what Inuyasha and Kagome had done, keeping their undefined relationship quiet in the midst of the power struggle. Yet still, Sango didn't think Miroku to be serious about her. What would it take for her to understand that he was?

"Sango-chan." Miroku said quietly, dropping the formal suffix he generally used with her for a more affectionate one as he caressed one of her hands with his thumb. "I _am_ being serious. I've been waiting for so long, why do you still keep me at arm's length? I've told you that I love you already, I thought that you liked me too."

Sango avoided establishing eye contact. Was Miroku really so blind? Could he really blame her for doubting his true intentions when he was so perverted? Wasn't he the one in their senior yearbook who was voted most likely to have multiple wives? How could she be sure that she'd be the only one in his life? Sango had tried the dating scene long ago and had since told herself that if she were ever to date again, it would be with someone dependable, stable, and committed to being in a relationship with her. Despite how her heart really felt about him, Houshi Miroku was _not_ her idea of stable dating material.

"Miroku…" She began, gathering herself. "How do I know the words you've said to me are any different than the lines you dropped to every other woman who crossed your path since we were in school?" She asked.

The houshi sighed deeply. Thanks to his track record, of course she'd be worried about him being faithful, though she shouldn't. Was it really necessary for him to go that far back to make her realize that his intentions were pure? Miroku realized that he'd reach as far back into his past as he had to if it meant that Sango were to believe in him.

"I suppose I deserve that. I do look at every woman that crosses my path." He admitted. "But haven't you noticed that ever since we became close in our senior year of high school seven years ago, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've never laid my hands on another?"

Sango's eyes widened. She reluctantly admitted that it was true that she had never actually seen Miroku do _anything_ more than verbally flirt with another woman. "But you used to go out on dates all the time!" The taiji-ya exclaimed, looking for another reason to support her case, another reason to keep him at arm's length.

Miroku snorted. "Each one of them ended up getting mad at me within hours because I couldn't focus on them. I was too busy thinking about you." He lay his hand on Sango's shoulder, smiling smally at her. "The only reason I never said anything sooner was because we were both so busy with work once we started at Sesshomaru's company. But even though we've been even busier now more than ever, I just couldn't wait anymore. Seven years to hold my feeling for you inside of me is long enough, isn't it?"

Sango blushed madly at her long time friend. Had Miroku's feelings for her truly run as deep as her own un-confessed feelings for him? Had the dreaded feeling she'd had that he was just using her to fool around with, had all the time and energy she'd spent pushing him away and ignoring his words, had it really all been for nothing?

"Sango, I'll only ask you this once more. If you deny me now, I'll understand, but do know that I will never stop pursuing you." Miroku said, pausing for a moment. "I've already told you that I love you. Now I need to know how you feel about me. I've been waiting for so long, and it hurts so bad." He whispered, his pain and turmoil shining clearly in his eyes.

"You… you really love me?" Sango asked brokenly, unsure.

Miroku smiled, cupping her face in his palm boldly. "I've loved you since we first met, Sango-chan. I love your beauty, I love your strength, I love your dedication to your friends and your family. Don't you understand? We're not in high school any more, Sango. When I say I love you, I'm not saying it casually like I'd say I'd say I love to have a cookie with a glass of milk."

Sango chuckled despite herself and was suddenly on the verge of either laughter or tears when Miroku pulled her body into his tightly, leaning his back against the couch as he held the woman in a protective embrace. "Will you answer me now?" He asked, a tone of worry and apprehension to his voice as he rubbed Sango's damp back slowly.

The taiji-ya reluctantly pushed her body away from the houshi's, sitting up to look at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Finally, she'd gathered the courage she needed to answer him. "Miroku…I…I-" She began.

Before she could finish, Sango suddenly squeaked in surprise.

The Taisho pack couldn't have chosen a worse time to burst through the doors of the Western Mansion. The noise and disruption alone was enough to make the taiji-ya and the houshi jump to their feet and hunker down into defensive positions. When they saw Inuyasha hurriedly carrying Kagome, who seemed to be injured, they looked at each other, their initial annoyance at being disrupted now replaced with worry.

Miroku laid a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder. "We'll continue this later?" He asked quietly, almost tentatively.

"We'd better." Sango said flatly as she led the way, rushing to Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Miroku asked urgently as Inuyasha blew past them, Kagome hanging limply in his arms.

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat in return, not even slowing down as he headed toward his wing of the house, his friends trailing him closely. "He used a puppet to pose as Kanna to try to kill Souta."

Sango's hand flew to her mouth in concern. "Oh my god, is Souta all-"

Inuyasha cut her off, wanting to inform them quickly so he could focus on tending to Kagome. "Souta's fine. The real Kanna saved him before Naraku's puppet killed her. Then, it attacked Kagome before I killed it."

"But why-" Miroku began, breathing heavily from Inuyasha's quick pace.

The Inu-Hanyou stopped in his tracks suddenly, causing Sango and Miroku to skid to a stop in their socked feet on the slick floor. Inuyasha addressed them with a frighteningly cold gaze. "Because she had the Shikon no Tama inside of her body."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Had as in…"

"As in it's now in Naraku's possession." Inuyasha clarified angrily before he abandoned his two friends and took off with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

The Lord of the Western Lands sighed as he found Kagura exactly where he had left her in the middle seat behind him, her gaze cast downwards. Though he couldn't tell from the image reflected in the small rear view mirror, he knew she was cradling her dead sister.

He glanced to Souta in the passenger seat next to him, the young boy's face blank and expressionless. Sesshomaru resignedly opened his door and slid out of the vehicle. He landed gracefully and walked around the other side to open Souta's door.

"Get out." He said plainly. The Inu-Youkai was angry that the boy had basically stolen his Ferrari, but was willing to let it go for the time being. Unfortunately, at the moment, his Modena was the least of his worries.

When the young boy dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru led him into the house and through the maze of hallways to the kitchen. Knowing that Kagura likely wouldn't even register his absence, he left his preoccupied intended mate in the car.

The Lord shook his head as he observed the boy numbly following him. Since Naraku had begun his search for the Shikon no Tama almost two months ago, Souta's life had been turned upside down. Strange youkai and hanyou had entered his life, he had almost been murdered, his house had been destroyed, and now his girlfriend had been slain. The void youkai hadn't been his chosen, yet humans were weak creatures and Sesshomaru knew that Kanna's death would be difficult for Souta to cope with.

Sesshomaru pulled a chair from the massive, ornate kitchen table and motioned for Souta to sit while he began to brew coffee. The Western Lord debated letting the young man figure things out on his own, let him heal on his own, and just to leave him be, but he figured the Higurashi boy to be a people person and just like his sister, Souta needed someone there for him. The Inu-Youkai set a cup of black coffee in front of the boy and sat down across from him.

Souta eyed the cup for a moment. "I don't drink coffee." He said plainly.

"You do now." Sesshomaru returned. When Souta immediately and wordlessly lifted the cup to his mouth and took a swig of the bitter liquid, and winced at the taste, Sesshomaru nodded and finally spoke. "Kanna's body is to be readied for burial. Once prepared, it will lay at rest until her family and friends have allowed her soul to pass on."

"What does that mean?" Souta asked tentatively.

"It means that until you and Kagura have forgiven her, Kanna's soul will linger in limbo." Sesshomaru replied.

Souta frowned. He had forgiven the girl once, and wanted to forgive her again, but he was angry that Kanna had sacrificed her life for his own. "But she-"

"Boy, do you understand _why_ Kanna chose to save you when she knew it would be her end?" Sesshomaru questioned, interrupting him. When the boy shook his head, he continued. "I'm sure she did not tell you this, but from what I have been told, Kanna had a very difficult childhood. Naraku has acted as a master to both her and Kagura, and through her entire life, Kanna had allowed herself to bend to the will of others. The only things she cared for in this world were her sister and yourself Yet, when those two things were put at risk, for the first time in her life, Kanna did something that she wanted to do and she acted according to her own wishes."

"But that's suicide!" Souta exclaimed, finally showing a trace of emotion. "It just isn't right, none of us would have wanted that, even if it had meant our own deaths!"

"To you, it is suicide, but to Kanna, it was the right thing to do. Like the youkai of old, who were bound by their honor, no doubt Kanna was atoning for almost taking your life during the attack on your home." The stoic Inu-Youkai answered.

Souta shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "But I forgave her for that!"

"That does not change how she felt about allowing herself to attempt to take your life in the first place, under her master's orders or not." Sesshomaru returned plainly. "As a mere human, it is difficult for your small brain to understand. But do realize, that this is something that Kanna wanted to do, and for that, you should thank her, for Kanna has not only saved _your_ life, but has freed _herself_ from Naraku's torment. Now, she has a chance to be happy, a chance to be free."

Souta sat in silence, tipping his head down to hide his eyes behind his bangs. A tear ran down his face and fell into his coffee and the thick liquid rippled from the disturbance.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Souta to gaze out the expansive windows across from the table. He watched his own saddened expression, distorted from the rain that cascaded down the windowpanes. "I know this is difficult for you, boy. But you must honor Kanna's decision if you truly cared for her."

The young Higurashi traced a finger over the handle of his coffee mug before picking it up to take another swig. This time, he didn't wince. He nodded his head. "I understand." Souta said quietly.

Sesshomaru turned back to Souta and regarded the young man with the barest hint of a smile before getting up and walking out of the kitchen silently. He didn't even allow his polished dress shoes to make a sound on the marble floors as he returned to the main entryway, knowing the hard part of the night was yet to come for him.

Gracefully descending the handful of steps down to the driveway, Sesshomaru approached the SUV and opened the door to the back of the vehicle. The Western Lord sighed when Kagura didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Kagura, you must get out of the car." The Western Lord insisted as he eyed the wind youkai wearily. Kagura sat rigid, her gaze locked on her dead sister's head which lay in her lap.

The pale void youkai looked as though she could have been asleep. Naraku's method of murder being poison, there were no wounds on Kanna's body, only soaked and muddy clothes from the rainy day. Her eyes shut, her expression soft and her wet hair framing her face, Kanna looked at peace.

But her sister didn't. Tears pooled in Kagura's crimson eyes, her body was stiff and rigid, her muscles tense. Her expression was pained and she was eerily quiet. The wind youkai's mind was in turmoil, and she had shut herself off from all but the warring emotions that raged inside her mind.

When she felt the body of her sister being lifted from her lap, Kagura snapped herself back to reality, her panicked gaze locking onto the figure of an Inu-Youkai male as he attempted to pick up Kanna.

"Kagura, she's dead." Sesshomaru said plainly as he moved to secure the deceased void youkai in his arms to carry her out of the vehicle.

Kagura responded violently, her bangs rising in a previously non-existent gust of wind as she silently mouthed the words, "Fuujin no Mai."

As he felt the air around his body rush to Kagura, Sesshomaru darted forward into the cabin of the SUV. Firmly wrapping one hand around Kagura's neck, he stared her squarely in the eye.

"Do not dare to attack me when all I do is offer you my limitless assistance, Kagura." He said coolly. It took all Sesshomaru was worth to keep the menacing growl from his voice as he waited for Kagura to disengage her attack.

When the air around him quieted, the Western Lord released his grip on the wind youkai. He sadly watched his fingerprints disappear from her discolored neck. He had hated to do such a thing to his chosen, but in her desperation, the Western Lord had been left with no choice. Kagura was so distraught that she could no longer distinguish between friend or foe.

"I am merely sending her to have her body prepped for burial. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked, barely managing to keep his patience in check with the devastated woman.

When the wind youkai nodded her reluctant approval, Sesshomaru again picked up the lifeless body of Kanna and carefully carried her out of the car without another word.

In the absolute silence without her sister and without the one she loved, Kagura began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Inuyasha was wearing a hole in the rug. He ignored the pain that plagued his sides from his broken yet healing ribs and the constant ache that bothered his shattered shoulder. He concentrated instead on the fibers that gave way underneath his bare feet as he paced back and forth at the foot of his bed. The Inu-Hanyou glanced nervously at his sleeping mate who had finally stopped bleeding shortly ago. The wound had been ugly, but not life threatening. With some clean up, and a few easy sutures, Kagome was now stable and safe as she slept off the pain.

In the mean time, while Kagome rested peacefully, Inuyasha worried for the two of them as he continued to pace. He took a moment to look at the woman who had begun to turn his life around. Kagome. The woman who had made him happy, the woman who had made him believe in love, the woman who had showed him unlimited kindness and compassion.

His mate… who he could have lost in battle.

Inuyasha's heart sank. He had failed to protect her. Though Kagome had not been critically injured, his failure to keep her protected was just one more reason why he felt that he was unworthy of her. What if Naraku's puppet _had_ actually killed her? Could he stand to loose Kagome now that he had her, now that they'd mated? What if she had been carrying his pups inside her? They hadn't even had the chance to talk about having pups yet and he had almost lost her.

Inuyasha shook his head. What kind of Inu-Youkai couldn't protect his bitch? No. He would never forgive himself and he would once again prove himself worthy to be Kagome's mate by challenging Naraku and killing him on his own. Yes, his honor forced him to reconcile his failure.

His claws bit into the palm of his hand as Inuyasha continued to berate himself. His mind's eye replayed the scene of Naraku's puppet delivering Kagome's injury over and over again. He should have prevented Kagome from even being injured at all. Hell, he should have assured that she had been nowhere near Naraku and his minions in the first place. Even though youkai mates were expected to fight along side of each other, Inuyasha decided that it was because Kagome was _human_ that she could not fight along side of him.

Of course, to bar Kagome from his side for anything made Inuyasha's youkai blood boil with rage, but his human side for once prevailed. It was also his duty as her mate to keep her safe. Kagome couldn't be expected to, or rather, knowing her, couldn't _expect_ to fight by his side. After all, she had neither the strength nor the power of regeneration that youkai or even hanyou possessed.

Inuyasha's mind was set. His youkai half demanded that he would defeat Naraku immediately and his human half demanded that he do it by himself. He would not risk Kagome's life again.

Knowing that Naraku's strength would be unimaginable times greater with the possession of the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha realized that the safety of his mate and his pack was worth Naraku's defeat, even if he were to die in the process. He couldn't deny that some of Kagome's personality had worn off on him, he had to admit that he was also worried about the fate of the entire youkai and human population that was also at risk now that Naraku possessed the jewel of legend. But mostly, it was Inuyasha's blind desire to keep Kagome safe that drove him. Inuyasha would no longer allow Naraku to threaten Kagome or their new found happiness.

"Never again." He mumbled as he turned at the end of the bedpost only to come back in the opposite direction.

:Mate: Kagome's soul-voice called out to Inuyasha before her consciousness even returned to her waking mind.

The Inu-Hanyou almost jumped out of his skin, surprised that he had managed to wake Kagome up with his distressed aura and his quiet voice. Wincing from his internal pain, he rushed over to the bed and knelt down. Minding his tender rib cage, Inuyasha rested his torso against the mattress to bring himself eye level with Kagome so she didn't have to strain to see him. She was still coming out of unconsciousness, her eyes blinking and voice slurred.

"Inu…ya…sha?" Kagome's tired voice asked as she tried to gain her bearings. She vaguely remembered her mate's injuries and worried for his health. :Mate okay: She asked.

:Mate healing. No worry. Relax.: Inuyasha responded, downplaying his significant wounds.

The memory of the Shikon no Tama suddenly rushed back to her and Kagome gasped, panic beginning to set in as her biggest fear gripped her. Surprisingly enough, her fear wasn't just that the jewel had been stolen. No. There was something even more urgent that scared Kagome. She realized that it must have looked terribly suspicious that the Shikon no Tama had been inside of her own body all that time, and she, as a miko, hadn't even known it. How could she expect her mate to believe her when the rumor of the jewel had been what had originally brought him to her in the first place?

Kagome's voice broke hoarsely and tears began to pool in her eyes. "It was inside of me, Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama was inside of me all this time and I didn't even know it! Oh god, Inuyasha, I swear I didn't even know I had it!"

"Shhh." Inuyasha demanded, gently placing his hand over her mouth to silence her. His aura reached out to her own to soothe her as her tear-stained expression full of apprehension pierced his heart. That the first thing Kagome worried about was his perception of her shocked him. Of course he could never suspect this pure, naive woman of hiding something so important from him. Hell, he couldn't imagine her hiding anything from him, such a thing just wasn't in her nature.

"Keh! Of course you didn't know. You're a terrible liar, Kagome." Inuyasha said, managing a diminutive smile.

Kagome sniffled and chuckled briefly as she weakly dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye. She was glad that he hadn't suspected her of hiding it from him. "But how did it get inside my body of all places?" She wondered out loud.

"Sesshomaru thinks he figured it out." Inuyasha answered. "Since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed with your ancestor's body during her cremation, it must have been reborn with you, resurfacing in its predecessor's body. Sesshomaru guessed that once Naraku couldn't find the jewel at the shrine, he went back to the legend to look for clues."

Kagome's body suddenly violently shook as the name of the evil hanyou triggered her memory of the entire violent ordeal from only hours before. In a split second, she relived the moment Naraku had thrust his hand through her skin, feeling his fingers searching for the jewel. Her hands shot under the covers as she remembered the pain. She found her hip already bandaged and realized that Inuyasha had already tended to her wound.

She searched Inuyasha's amber eyes in concern. "Inuyasha, he took it, Naraku took the Shikon no Tama from inside me! He-"

"Shhh." Inuyasha repeated again soothingly, pushing her back into the pillow and brushing her bangs out of her face with his claws. His exhausted aura redoubled its efforts to comfort Kagome's ragged nerves.

"I know Kagome, I know. It wasn't Naraku, it was his puppet. I killed it but…" The Inu-Hanyou stalled, obviously ashamed of himself. "I let it get away. I was so focused on your injury that I didn't notice a saimyoushou taking off with it."

Kagome sat up hurriedly, only to fall back onto the pillows, groaning from the pain that blossomed in her hip as her vision swam from her weakness. She struggled to sit up again. "What are we waiting for? We need to get it back from him!"

Inuyasha stood and placed his clawed hands on her shoulders to keep Kagome's body pinned to the bed. In the face of Kagome's panic, he remained calm and collected. He had already planned his revenge, and his plans did not include her.

Kagome looked at her mate questioningly. "What are you doing? We need to go!" She demanded.

"You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha insisted, his eyes cold and resolute.

Kagome looked at him worriedly, she could tell that her mate was closing up, a habit the Inu-Hanyou tended to revert to when he became stressed. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"This is something I have to do on my own. I'll take care of the threat of Naraku by myself." Inuyasha said moodily, trying to cover up the real truth behind his reasoning.

"But I want revenge against Naraku too. Why can't I fight with you? As I recall, in the fight before last, I took out quite a number of youkai with my Hama no Ya." Kagome pointed out defensively. "Is that not good enough?"

Inuyasha fed off of his mate's growing irritation. "No, it's not good enough. You're too weak to fight along side me!" He barked.

Inuyasha winced inwardly. He hadn't meant to be so blunt about it. He noticed Kagome's hurt expression and tried desperately to fix his mistake, not knowing he'd only make matters worse. "Look, you're only human-" He began.

Kagome frowned and interrupted him. "So just because I don't have youkai blood, I can't fight along side of you? Is that any different than you being shunned amongst youkai for having _human_ blood?" She asked tartly. She finally managed to sit up, pushing Inuyasha's worried hands off her stubbornly. "So this all comes down to me not being good enough because I'm _human_?"

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "_I'm_ the one that's not good enough! I let you get injured back there, Kagome!"

The tenseness in Kagome's body relaxed slightly as she realized that the real problem seemed to be another case of Inuyasha blaming himself for something that was beyond his control. "News flash, Inuyasha. We're fighting a youkai that's obviously the most evil, dangerous being out there. I'm not surprised I got hurt. I certainly don't hold you responsible for it. Look, I know you want to protect me, but you have to let me fend for myself, too."

"You should be able to trust your life in my hands, and you can't do that if you get injured in the first fucking fight since our mating." Inuyasha muttered in response.

Kagome sighed. Of course, as with everything, it would come back to a matter of trust for the mistreated Inu-Hanyou. It was obvious that he didn't understand as she did that, as in a marriage between humans, just because they were mated didn't mean that they had brought an end to all their differences. They still had much to work out in their relationship. Their trust had yet to be completely strengthened.

"I do trust my life in your hands, Inuyasha. Just because I got injured doesn't change that." Kagome said sweetly, trying to get Inuyasha to relax and open up to her.

Despite her words, Kagome realized there was nothing she could say to change Inuyasha's mind. He was as stubborn as she was, and she knew it. She decided to try a different tactic. "Fine then. I thought youkai mates always fought along side each other. If you won't allow me to stand next to you, does that mean you don't want me to be your mate?"

"No!" Inuyasha barked, reaching out to grab Kagome by the shoulders. "You're my mate, and I'd never do anything to change that." :Never.: He urged.

:Good.: Kagome replied. "Then let me do what a mate is supposed to." Kagome bargained. She noticed Inuyasha's expression soften as though he was beginning to give in, but then he frowned, his expression hardening once more.

"Let's not discuss this right now." Inuyasha responded hurriedly, obviously brushing his mate off. "You're in no condition to be aggravated like this. You should be resting."

Secure in the fact that she'd only bring it up again later, Kagome sighed dramatically and gave up for the moment, allowing Inuyasha to avoid the topic of their quarrel for the moment. Besides, their argument was wearing her out in her weaker state and she figured that some sleep would likely do her good. A small smile suddenly teased her lips as he mind wandered.

"What are you smiling for?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

Kagome asked herself who was it that said that one should never go to sleep angry. Giving up, she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know how much I'm up to… but I can think of something I'd rather do in bed than rest…"

* * *

The saimyoushou, exhausted from his non stop trek from Kyoto, flew haphazardly into the dilapidated office of the Higurashi Shrine, zig zagging past broken and splintered ceiling supports, bent and twisted nails, and torn shoji screen doors. Finding his master sitting cross-legged in front of a low table, he dropped the pink orb into Naraku's waiting clutches and promptly buzzed away.

The dark hanyou's heart rate fluctuated and his heart pounded in anticipation the moment the Shikon no Tama fell into his hands. The pink glow that emanated from underneath the jewel's smooth surface immediately clouded black. Naraku smirked, knowing his dark jyaki and his tainted thoughts were working together to pollute the pureness inside the ancient weapon that none had yet to harness.

Examining its intricacies, Naraku held the elusive jewel to his eye, reveling in the weapon that his ancestors had never been able to glean from its protector. It was finally his, won rightfully by finding its hiding place, and now, he was about to do what scores of youkai and hanyou alike had never been able to do before him. What had taken them their entire lives and most even their deaths striving to gain and never achieving, Naraku had accomplished in three short years since being reborn as a hanyou.

The Shikon no Tama was now his. Its coveted all-powerful wish merely waited for the dark hanyou to make his decision on how to squander it. The possibilities ran rampant through his mind as he felt the unparalleled power the jewel possessed slowly begin to flow through his body, merging with his own considerable strength.

Naraku was now unstoppable and the power that coursed through his veins caused his body to shake from the painful, yet wickedly powerful pressure of the transfer of the Shikon no Tama's power to him. Despite the intense pain, Naraku smirked. He was on an energy-charged high from the energy the jewel was vesting in him, yet he knew that the incredible amount of power the jewel had just granted him was not all it could give. To unlock its true potential, its wish had to be which wish he would choose at this very moment.

The evil hanyou closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "I wish to become full youkai, to be granted the power necessary to dominate not only all the youkai species, but humans as well. I want the entire world to bow to me."

When the expected pain of the final energy transfer to his body never came, Naraku became impatient and arched an eyebrow in annoyance. He peered at the Shikon no Tama in his palm, wanting to know why it had not obeyed his order. He eyed the curious dark clouds that circulated beneath its hard exterior, so similar to a planet with an atmosphere that constantly churned.

Looking beyond the stratosphere of overcast cloudiness that he had caused with his evil intent, he saw a small amount of the Shikon no Tama's original pink still shining underneath, a small amount of purity still left inside the jewel. Although the pastel hue was repeatedly pounded and pummeled by the blackness that threatened to claim it, the pureness persisted. Could it be possible that his own evil intent was not enough to corrupt the jewel? Could something be holding him back?

Naraku growled. He realized that he would have to find a way to fully corrupt the jewel before he could make his wish and harness the rest of its power. He would have to find a way to finish bending the Shikon no Tama to his will.

He stood up in a rush, the newfound power the jewel had lent him increasing his speed and agility. Perhaps a miko would know of a way to harness the spiritual weapon. He smiled confidently as he decided to locate Kikyou come morning.

* * *

In the dark bedroom, the curtains drawn against the rain soaked and darkening evening, Kagura sat curled into the fetal position against Sesshomaru's headboard. Slowly rocking her shaking frame back and forth, the image of her dead sister's peaceful body was burned into her vision.

For many reasons, Kagura believed she had been a bad sister to Kanna. She had been too weak to protect Kanna when their father had sold them to the underground youkai prostitution ring, and she had been too young to make it on her own and support both Kanna and herself. She had been a bad sister for allowing them to be sucked in by Naraku's charm, believing him to be their savior when he had offered them freedom. At the time, working for the real estate tycoon's company had seemed a small price to pay. But mostly, Kagura felt she had been a bad sister for allowing Naraku to kill Kanna when it should have been her death to appease the dark hanyou's rage instead.

The thoughts that plagued the wind youkai's mind scattered like dust in the wind when she heard the large oak bedroom door slowly swing open. The Lord of the mansion slowly, tiredly walked in, pointedly avoiding eye contact with her.

"What did you do with her body?" Kagura demanded to know. She had meant for her voice to come out cold and irritated, but instead, it came out hurt and broken.

Sesshomaru paused at the side of the bed. "I've hired the best youkai funeral director I could find. He is on the premises as we speak, planning the ceremony and preparing Kanna's body for the waiting period before the burial." He replied.

The Inu-Youkai examined the wind youkai as she resignedly allowed her forehead to rest on her knees, curling herself into a ball where she sat. It was obvious that Kagura was exhausted from the emotional stress of losing her sister. Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, inching his way over to the broken woman. He sat next to her slowly, maintaining his silence as he simply let his closeness try to console her. He attempted to reach his aura out to Kagura, to help her soothe her soul the way he had done many times before, but was met with resistance.

Kagura's aura gave Sesshomaru's own a sharp, biting slap in response. Though The Western Lord was hurt that the one he knew to be his chosen would not allow him to perform the duties expected of him, he backed off for the time being.

"It wasn't your fault, Kagura." He tried to assure her.

"Had you not saved me, Sesshomaru," Kagura spat, "I'd have been dead. Naraku's rage would have been appeased and Kanna would still be alive."

Sesshomaru looked at his chosen crossly. "What makes you think that Kanna would not have strived to save Souta's life even if you had forfeited your own when Naraku had tried to take it?"

Kagura looked up at the Inu-Youkai, speechless, shocked at the very thought that her sister's death could have been anything other than her own fault.

"Why must you blame yourself when Kanna was acting of her own free will for only the second time in her entire life, the first being when she came to me to help you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura choked on a sob, turning her head to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. She had never realized that the past year since she had left Sesshomaru and Kanna had found Souta was the first time that Kanna had ever done something for herself. First, Kanna had stood up for her as her sister, and then she had allowed herself to reluctantly fall in love.

"But you _promised_ me, Sesshomaru. You _promised_ that we'd save Kanna together!" Kagura wailed righteously. Yet, in her heart, the ache caused by knowing that neither she nor Sesshomaru could have changed Kanna's chosen fate hurt almost as much as her loss.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "I know. And I have failed you. I was not quick enough."

Kagura balked at the waves of guilt that rolled off Sesshomaru's aura. The Inu-Youkai was truly upset that Kanna had lost her life, and what the stoic Western Lord could not say in words, his aura's emotions translated their meaning. The wind youkai was enveloped by Sesshomaru's regret for her sister's death, for the pain that they had experienced in the past, but most of all, for ever letting Kagura go in the first place a year ago. That he had failed her with a promise he had no power in which to keep was eating Sesshomaru from inside out.

Kagura's own aura subconsciously went out to her chosen's in response before she was even aware she was doing it. In an effort to ease her chosen, the wind youkai's own soul had overridden her mind.

Feeling his intended's concerned aura caress his own, Sesshomaru looked up. His amber eyes found her crimson ones in surprise. Would she be able to forgive him after all?

Fresh tears burst from Kagura's eyes. She couldn't stand to see and feel Sesshomaru so upset on top of all else she was suffering, and she knew it was wrong to hold him to his word in this particular case. "It was a promise you shouldn't have made, but she's still dead, and nothing will bring her back." She said bitterly.

Sesshomaru sighed with Kagura's emotionally charged and reluctant, yet honest forgival. He had to force himself to remain on topic, they were talking about Kanna's death, not his relationship with Kagura. "And that is something that neither you, nor I can change. Kanna's death was her own decision, one that she would not be talked out of, even by Tessaiga. Why can you not understand her decision, one that she made out of honor and repentance for her actions?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, shocked. "Damnit, Sesshomaru, we're no longer living in the feudal era! Youkai don't go around doing these things anymore! We're civilized now, we don't live on honor, we live by laws, we live by rules, we live like humans!"

"And Kanna chose not to live like that." Sesshomaru said plainly. "She chose to stop allowing Naraku to brainwash her and she decided to do what was best for herself. But most of all, she did it of her own free will. How do you think Kanna would feel now if you hold a grudge over her worldly actions, that her own sister will not allow her soul to freely pass into the next world?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one upset that she forfeited her life and refused to return. What about Souta, the one she left behind?" Kagura spat, trying desperately to find reasons to hold on to her grudge as her conviction began to slip.

"That boy has taken this less than half as bad as you, and he was her lover. They were not chosen, Kagura. That's not to say that he's not upset, the boy is devastated. But he will move on. He has forgiven her, and has asked her soul to pass on." Sesshomaru said. "Kagura, if you love Kanna, you must let her go. Allow her to be in peace."

The pain of knowing that her sister was waiting in limbo had become too great, and the loose grip Kagura held on her grudge began to slip. Finally, the wind youkai released a strained combination of a laugh and a sob. "Damnit, Sesshomaru, why do you always have to be right about everything?"

The Western Lord's eyebrows knitted slightly. "This Sesshomaru is not right about everything, Kagura. The only thing I know for certain is that next to me sits a woman who needs my help, and I'm trying my hardest to be there for her." He responded quietly.

Kagura shook her head sadly, setting her sister's death aside for a moment to allow herself to focus on her own needs. "Sesshomaru, I don't understand you." She said sadly, noting the Inu-Youkai's confused expression at the sudden change in topics. "I'm nothing but a burden to you. I've had one crisis after another, done nothing but push you away, and yet you're always there to pick up the pieces after I crumble. I've done nothing but betray you and hurt you, yet you've never been scared away. You deserve better than this… you deserve better than me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes once again caught Kagura's crimson ones. "The only thing I don't deserve, Kagura, is you pushing me away when I know that you want me too, even when I only try to be there for you. For my chosen."

Something inside Kagura snapped and the wind youkai broke down into body shaking sobs, collapsing into Sesshomaru's arms. She'd suffered too much and could no longer handle the weight of her emotions on her own. She'd spent her entire life feeling like she'd never been good enough, always striving to be more and to protect herself and her sister. But right now, she wanted nothing other than to be the one being protected, to forget the wreck that her life had become. To forget everything.

"Take me, Sesshomaru." Kagura whispered.

"W…what?" The Western Lord asked in a rare state of confusion.

Kagura parted her lips, salty tears sliding into her mouth as she trailed her tongue along her past lover's neck. "I said take me. Make me your mate like we've both always wanted. Make me forget everything but you." She pleaded.

As the wind youkai, the woman he had yearned to possess past just their physical relationship, caressed his neck with her lips, tongue and teeth, Sesshomaru found himself loosing control of his restraint to do what was right. Kagura's request for him to make her his own caused his youkai blood to begin to stir beneath his skin. It demanded that he comply with his chosen's plea. It demanded that he claim her, mark her, _mate_ her.

Kagura leaned backwards and collapsed into the softness of the bed behind her, pulling Sesshomaru's body on top of her as she continued to worship his neck. Her fingers lost themselves in his long, silky hair, her hips slowly rising and falling, grinding into his own as Sesshomaru held his torso up with his rigid arms.

The Western Lord's eyes burned crimson and his canines elongated as Kagura's roaming hands frantically unbuttoned the waist of his jeans and slipped her hand under the material to caress his growing hardness. Kagura could feel Sesshomaru losing the battle with his youkai instincts, she could feel his aura retract and recede with either desire and demand, or control and concern.

Sesshomaru grunted loudly, a sound of barely restrained control escaping the back of his throat. "Not…like…this!" He gasped loudly.

Kagura finally stopped and slowly retracted her hand from inside his pants to look up at his strained expression. "Sesshomaru?" She asked tentatively.

The great Inu-Youkai collapsed, his arms giving out on him as his torso crushed Kagura underneath him. He couldn't resist the pleasure he received as his hips ground into her own, but he managed to hurriedly roll off her petite body and back onto the bed. He lay in a sweat as he caught his breath and his eyes returned to their normal amber hue.

"This is not how I want to make you mine." He finally said, panting. "Tears are running down your face. I know you don't want to do this."

Kagura shook her head in disagreement, supporting her weight above him on her elbows. "You're wrong, I do! I always have!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "That, I do not dispute, I only wish you had admitted it so long ago. But right now is not the time." He said, pulling her down to his chest. "You're hurt, and you feel lost and alone, and you think I can make you forget that." The Inu-Youkai took Kagura's silence as her agreement. "It will be a long time until you've healed from the pain of losing Kanna."

"I know." Kagura whispered, finally retracting her aura to allow Sesshomaru's own to comfort her. She shut her eyes as its warmth covered her.

Sesshomaru slipped his arms around Kagura's waist. "First, we need to defeat Naraku. Put an end to his tyranny once and for all. Avenge your sister's death, avenge the wrong he did to the two of you and the wrong he and his ancestors have done to both my clan and the Higurashi house."

Kagura nodded against the broad chest of her chosen. He was right. It was time to take a final stand. "It won't be easy. Naraku has the Shikon no Tama."

"You need not go. I will stand for you." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Kagura released a quiet chuckle. "And let you have all the fun? I think not."

Sesshomaru smiled smally. Kagura was beginning to get some of her spark back. He pulled her even closer to his body, memorizing again the feel of her body against his own after so long. He would never tire of it. "Sleep." He said. "You'll need rest before we go. I'll wake you."

Kagura nodded. She wasn't far from a state of dreamless bliss as he spoke those words, his aura blanketing her against her worries and her fears. The wind youkai's final thought before drifting off was of a perfect world, swearing to herself that once Naraku was no more, and her sister's death avenged, she would finally allow herself to love Sesshomaru as she had always wanted to.

As his mate.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the refrigerator door and its bright light caused him to squint as his hand bumped around for the milk carton. Careful not to puncture it, his claws grasped around the waxy container and he clumsily opened it and lifted the spout to his lips. He took gasping chugs of the liquid as the cold air of the refrigerator chilled the bare skin of his legs, clad only in a pair of boxers.

"Really, Inuyasha. You're a bit old to be drinking from the milk carton." The sound of Sesshomaru's deep, tired voice cut through the stillness of the kitchen in the middle of the night, the Inu-Youkai's eyes reflecting ferally in the dark.

Inuyasha choked, surprised and caught off guard, as milk streamed from his nose. He stumbled over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. "Damn it, Sesshomaru, don't fucking scare me like that!" He exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark drinking cold coffee anyway?"

"Probably the same reason you're down here drinking milk, you big baby." His half brother replied, tossing him a sweatshirt that had rested on top of the back of a kitchen chair.

Inuyasha hastily snatched the soft shirt from the air and pulled it over his head, never losing the scowl on his face. "Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you'd better forget about it. Naraku is mine." He growled.

"You have no choice, you insolent whelp. This Sesshomaru has as much reason to fight Naraku as you, so you may as well accept my help. You'll need it." Sesshomaru scowled.

"Keh!" I'll kill him myself! I don't need your help!" Inuyasha barked.

"By yourself? You would not even take your mate into battle? She is a strong woman and has learned much of youkai ways since she has met you, do you not think she would be upset?" Sesshomaru asked condescendingly. "Her offensive miko skills would be useful against Naraku's minions and her skill of tempering your rash actions would no doubt come in handy."

The Inu-Hanyou growled. He knew Kagome was stronger than he gave her credit for, but it made it easier for him to ignore that fact. Instead, Inuyasha stuck to telling himself repeatedly that Kagome was merely a weak and fragile human. "She won't know I'm going. She's too weak to fight."

"Her wound was not life threatening." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru! I won't allow her to be in danger!" Inuyasha barked.

The Lord of the Western Lands cocked an eyebrow. "Then you would willingly risk your own life instead? Even knowing that Kagome's loss of her ancestral home would be just as bad, if not worse for her should her mate die? You know how difficult it is for a widowed mate to continue to live. Do you not remember our father?"

Inuyasha bit his lip with a long canine as he ignored his half brother's words. "Keh. I won't lose to Naraku, and I won't die." He insisted. "I have to live to protect Kagome."

"You underestimate the power Naraku holds, fool!" Sesshomaru roared. "I will not allow you to throw your life away when you are lucky enough to have a mate who needs you. Nor will I sit idle simply to please your selfish whims while the descendant of the one who killed our ancestor wreaks havoc on our families once again. But most importantly, I have my own prospective mate who needs me to fight by her side."

"I don't need your help." Inuyasha repeated. "And I don't need Kagura's either."

The Western Lord simply let his little brother's comment slide. Truth be told, his exhaustion was only being compounded by the fact that he bad been uncharacteristically speaking all day long. At this point, Sesshomaru merely wanted to get his point across.

"Have you even stopped to consider _how_ you will defeat Naraku? What is your tactic? What attacks will you use?" Sesshomaru questioned the Inu-Hanyou. He smirked at Inuyasha's silence. "As I thought, you are just charging forward with no plan. You're not a young pup anymore, Inuyasha. You have responsibilities, and a promising future. You must plan. If not for your sake, then for the sake of your mate."

Inuyasha continued to worry his lower lip, pondering his half brother's words. Sesshomaru had made many convincing points, and he was secretly glad to see that even his cold brother had grown attached to his mate. Kagome had that way about her, after all, there was no doubting how irritatingly likeable she was.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. If he had to fight along side his brother to assure that he came back home to Kagome, then so be it.

Sesshomaru stood up from the kitchen chair, the chair legs grating across the stone floor. He slowly approached his brooding sibling. It was obvious that Inuyasha could not deny his help. The Western Lord rested a hand on his half brother's shoulder. "We leave this morning, at dawn. I'll have Jaken prepare the SUV for us. Meet me in the garage." He insisted.

Inuyasha watched numbly as the Western Lord turned and walked away wordlessly. Dawn was only mere hours away. His gaze slowly turned to the phone that hung on the yellow painted wall. First, he had a call to make.

* * *

The phone in the crook between his head and his shoulder, Inuyasha carefully polished the tattered and dulled blade of the de-transformed Tessaiga, readying it for battle. Though the speaker of the phone was made for a human and didn't rest against his fuzzy ear, the sound of the dial tone still crisply reached his canine hearing. As it rang for the fourth time, he growled, wondering why the youkai he didn't even want to talk to wasn't picking up.

Right before the answering machine kicked on, Inuyasha heard the line pick up on the other end, followed by a throaty, growling and tired, "What."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Kouga, its me."

"Inuyasha?" The wolf Lord asked, clearly trying to gather his bearings. "What the hell do you want, dog-turd?"

The Inu-Hanyou grabbed the hilt of his sword as he tried to keep his cool. Even though the Ookami-Youkai had freely offered him his assistance after he had actually helped Kagome believe in him after Naraku's plot to rezone her land, to ask this jerk for a favor was killing Inuyasha, but it was something that he had to do. For Kagome.

"I need your help." Inuyasha finally blurted out.

Kouga snorted. He had told Inuyasha to call him if he'd needed him, that he'd be there to help either one of them, but surely this must be a joke. Inuyasha would _never_ actually ask him for a favor. "What, do you need me to bail you out of some sort of misunderstanding again?" He taunted the hanyou.

"Fuck you, Kouga." Inuyasha snarled as Kouga chuckled in the background. "If you won't help me, would you at least help Kagome?"

Kouga's laughter came to a grinding halt, all traces of smugness and humor gone from his voice. "What happened to Kagome?" He asked flatly.

After Inuyasha had relayed the battle with Naraku's puppet and Kagome's injury and subsequent loss of the Shikon no Tama, Kouga could barely contain himself. Though part of his anger was due to the knowledge that Inuyasha had mated Kagome, a fact that the Inu-Hanyou had reluctantly told him, as it was a needed piece of the equation, Kouga did his best to direct that anger at Naraku.

"What are we waiting for?" The Lord of the Northern Lands exclaimed. "We have to go after him!"

"No, Kouga." Inuyasha barked. Before the Ookami-Youkai could cut him off, he continued. "I need you to stay at the Western Mansion and watch over Kagome."

"You mean you're not letting her fight with you?" Kouga asked, appalled.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew what he was doing was an affront to youkai mating tradition, but he was tired of explaining it. "Just tell me if you'll help us or not, asshole. I don't expect any attacks on the mansion, but I want someone to protect her and the children while I'm gone, and at least you're better than nothing."

Kouga snorted. It was so like Inuyasha to cover up a compliment with an insult, but he saw through it. "I told you I'd be there for you, mutt-face, and I'll stand by my word." He said proudly, already up and racing around his room to gather what he needed.

Inuyasha sighed a breath of silent relief, knowing Kouga would watch over Kagome. "I leave at dawn." He said gruffly. "Jaken will let you in. Just make sure Kagome doesn't leave the mansion."

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as fast as my legs will carry me, probably shortly after dawn." Kouga informed him.

"Kouga?" The Inu-Hanyou asked tentatively.

"What?" The Northern Lord barked.

The Inu-Hanyou stared at his reflection in the dull edge of Tessaiga. "Thanks." He finally said.

Inuyasha promptly hung up the phone before Kouga could reply.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped its relentless downpour, but the sun had yet to make its presence in the sky known. In the moments that the rising sun had begun to banish only the darkest black from the early morning sky, Inuyasha was still wide awake. After his phone call with Kouga, he had crept back into bed with Kagome, spooning himself behind her body. He had never taken his eyes off his sleeping angel as she slept and he had never wanted dawn to come.

But dawn was here, and with it brought a day of reckoning. Naraku's last day. The day he destroyed that which threatened everything he held dear….

Or, the day he failed.

Inuyasha tried to push such dark thoughts from his mind as he fondly watched his mate sleep, yet he couldn't help but wonder if this might be the last time he'd ever lay his eyes on this incredible woman. His incredible woman. They'd only been mated for little over week and yet Inuyasha could barely remember a time when he was without her.

Despite his bravado and sense of honor of wanting to destroy Naraku by himself, Inuyasha couldn't deny the painfully obvious fact that the odds were stacked against him, even with the help of his brother and Kagura. The three of them were up against not only the most powerful being with youkai blood, but the most powerful weapon ever imagined.

As Kagome's aura unconsciously detected her mate's unease, she fussed in her sleep and turned to face Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him before promptly falling back into deep slumber. The Inu-Hanyou tried his hardest to banish his doubts. With such a wonderful mate and pack to protect and come back to, there was no way he'd lose.

Inuyasha forced himself to carefully untangle Kagome's limbs from his own as he unwrapped his secure hold around Kagome's familiar body. He felt her aura long for his return as soon as her warm skin parted from his own, and he felt his own aura respond in like fashion. Silently, the Inu-Hanyou slipped out of the blankets and off the bed. Stealing one last glance at his mate, Inuyasha crept from the bedroom.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up." Sesshomaru growled, ready and waiting in the dark kitchen where Inuyasha had last seen him, save for the fact that he was now wearing his battle garb. Sesshomaru's swords clattered against each other as he shifted authoritatively.

Kagura stood at Sesshomaru's side, also ready for battle. The Inu-Hanyou noticed that the wind youkai looked tired and was obviously still emotionally drained from the loss of her sister. Yet beyond that, he saw the fiery spark of determination that burned in Kagura's crimson eyes. She wanted Naraku's death as much as Inuyasha himself did. She wanted to kill her master of old with her own hands.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finally replied, smoothing out the front of his bright red hi-nezumi haori. "The sun's barely risen."

"Enough. Let's go." Kagura said, her voice hoarse as she broke off the quarrel before it could really start. The two frowning brothers gave up and followed her to the hallway that led to the garage.

Reaching up to flip on the light switch as he entered the expansive garage, Sesshomaru faltered. The lights were already on. His nose twitched as he detected two familiar, fresh scents. The Inu-Youkai's eyes darted to the SUV that Jaken was instructed to prepare for them and he growled at what he found.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Sesshomaru demanded unhappily.

"Offering you our help, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku replied, standing in front of Sango and bowing slightly, respectfully requesting to be included in the fight he knew was to come.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I was supposed to do this on my own, but just because Sesshomaru leaves me no choice to bring him along, doesn't mean I'm taking you two also. It's too fucking dangerous!"

"But Inuyasha, you've seen our skills in both practice and battle, you know how effectively we work together. We'd be an asset." Sango tried to reason with her pack brother.

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru, not only the head of the company he worked for, but the alpha of their rag tag pack. "Sesshomaru-sama, you can not deny the abilities of Sango and I, and we refuse to sit idle as our friends do battle. You and Inuyasha adopted us into your pack, and for that honor, and _because_ of that honor, we would fight next to your sides. If you would not allow us to defend you and stand with you, we would be worthless. If we were youkai, we'd be expected to do this, but please do not think less of us because we are human!"

Inuyasha cringed at Miroku's conviction and desire to fight with them. It was a harsh reminder of his sleeping mate alone in bed as he prepared for battle alone. Her words had been little different than those of the houshi that argued in front of him.

"Houshi-sama is right." Sango said hurriedly before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could cut her off. "You three need to save your strength for the final fight with Naraku. Let us help you cull the hoards of minions that Naraku is sure to employ. We want Naraku's destruction as much as you do. Let us join you!" Sango exclaimed. It was clear that she and Miroku had spent much time thinking of tactics to convince their elders to include them.

Though proud and certainly not one to either need or want the skills of any human, Sesshomaru was a man of reason and clearly saw the advantage of having the skills of the houshi and the taiji-ya. Besides, they were right, Sango and Miroku were bound by honor to defend their alpha and beta pack mates and he would be doing them an injustice to bar them from what their honor demanded of them. It would be as bad as what Inuyasha was doing to his mate. A side glance to his brother told him that the Inu-Hanyou knew the same.

The Western Lord felt the cold glare of his brother on his back and he turned to fully meet the same amber gaze as his own. Even Inuyasha was having a hard time denying the help of his fellow pack members.

Inuyasha sighed loudly, his fingertips gripping the Tessaiga. "Get in the car." He mumbled.

Youkai, hanyou, and human alike scrambled for seats in the SUV. Grim determination and cold calculation graced the faces of each Taisho pack member as the car pulled out of the garage and followed the road towards the rising sun.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter took me forever! I hope you all like it. I still haven't gotten my ending planned out, but the end is growing near and I hope to release the next few mostly unwritten chapters in a timely manner. Please review and let me know what you think so far, it'll greatly help me ramp up for the task of creating the ending to Corporate Deception!

I've gotten a lot of great reviews, and I'd like to thank Scherezade and YoukaiMusashi especially. Both of their beta'ing contributions have been essential in the release of my chapters. Please go check out their fics, as they are both amazing writers!

Thanks also to those that voted for my fic in the Inuyasha Fanguild Fanfic Contest. I was nominated for both Best Continuing Fic and Best AU Fic. Thanks for voting me 3rd place in Best Continuing Fic!


	14. Chapter 14: Beginning of the End

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

The bright mid morning sunlight and warm, fresh air that filtered in through the open window woke Kagome from her sleep. The passing of the rainy period and the bright, late spring morning raised her spirits and the young woman yawned. 'What would be better on a beautiful spring morning than a romp in bed?' She asked herself, making the influence that Inuyasha had been having on her apparent. Rolling over, she stretched out her arms underneath the feather down comforter expectantly to wrap around her lover.

When her arms met nothing but empty bed, Kagome's eyes blearily opened as she wondered why her mate had left the room that he had so affectionately dubbed 'the love nest' or, more appropriately to his canine heritage, their _den_. Finally figuring that the constantly hungry Inu-Hanyou had not wanted to wake her up and had gone downstairs in search of something to eat that wasn't her, Kagome decided to get out of bed to find him.

Lifting up the covers, she shifted to slide off the bed and groaned as her hip harshly reminded her of her injury. Kagome lifted Inuyasha's large t-shirt up around her waist to examine the wound. It was clean and well stitched, and the special youkai medicines that her mate had applied were helping it to heal remarkably quickly, but she could tell already that the wound would continue to give her problems for weeks regardless.

Standing in front of the mirror and staring at her bedraggled face in the glassy reflection, the ghosts of the traumatic event of Naraku pulling the Shikon no Tama from her body replayed in Kagome's mind. She numbly acknowledged that with the new day, decisions would have to be made about pursuing Naraku. The night before, she and Inuyasha had almost come to blows fighting over who would and would not go to battle, yet Kagome was still eager to iron out the details, eager to put an end to the nightmare that the evil hanyou had created for them. But most of all, she was eager to make sure that Inuyasha's stubborn self wasn't still insisting that he try to defeat Naraku on his own. She was his mate, and she wanted to fight by his side, for he and his family, and for herself and her own family.

Kagome brushed her hair quickly and threw on a pair of loose shorts before she limped from the bedroom and headed down the hall. For as tough and strong as the Higurashi descendant was, the discomfort caused by her wound and her chilling memories of Naraku had given her an even greater urge to be with her mate. Only in Inuyasha's arms would she feel safe and protected.

Hobbling down the staircase by supporting most of her weight on the banister on her way down, Kagome made her way through the impressive entryway of the Western Mansion. After residing in the amazing Taisho mansion for over a week now, the ageless artifacts and priceless treasures had begun to blend into the walls, especially when she had been so busy becoming accustomed to living with the eclectic mix of youkai, hanyou, and her own kind, not to mention the tiring nature of having a hanyou mate.

Kagome stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and watched the scene that unfolded in front of her. The three children of the house were present and she silently watched them interact, oblivious to her presence. Shippou, in a set of tattered old sweats was balancing precariously on the counter top in what appeared to be a search for cereal. Meanwhile, Rin, in an adorable set of penguin pajamas, leaned over the kitchen table and seemed to be trying to cheer up a rather melancholy Souta.

Regarding the younger two children from afar, Kagome found it amazing that she had only known Rin and Shippou for barely a month's time and had become a part of their family little more than a week ago, yet she already felt so close to them. Shippou had become strongly attached to her, much to the annoyance of Inuyasha, while Rin was already looking up to the older woman as a role model after having quickly learned not to call Kagome 'aunt'. Shippou and Rin were great kids, each of them willing and happy to call her their own family, and Kagome had been more than happy to reciprocate.

Kagome then focused on her brother. Souta. Her stomach fell as she remembered his pained expression from the day before when Kanna had saved him and subsequently forfeited her life at Naraku's hands. The young boy sat somewhat numbly next to Rin at the kitchen table, the pair of sweats he had borrowed from Inuyasha obviously too large for his smaller frame. By Kagome's observation, Souta still looked deeply troubled, but at least he seemed to be making an effort to heal by being with the group.

The Higurashi boy flinched as he felt the gaze of another on him. Looking up, he blushed and avoided eye contact with his big sister, feeling guilty for all he'd put her through. He had defied Kagome's worried pleas, he had stolen a car from his what was essentially his new family-in-law, and he had put himself and others in danger all over his feelings for Kanna.

Souta's turmoil was so great that Kagome easily felt the emotions rushing through his aura and she immediately understood his worries. The Higurashi heiress found, however, that she could not hold these things that he worried about against her brother. Had it been herself in Souta's position, Kagome knew that she would have done the same as he had, she would have done what her soul had urged her to do. Yes, she understood Souta and readily forgave him.

Finally gathering the courage, Souta tore his eyes from the kitchen table to look at his neechan and was surprised at what he found. Kagome acknowledged him with a bright, sympathetic smile that told him that, although she was still upset with him, she understood and didn't hold his previous actions against him. Souta knew that his sister was an accepting woman who was capable of forgiving and forgetting, but for her to forgive him so quickly shocked even him.

Not wanting her brother to linger on his thoughts, Kagome made a point of trying to be cheerful and carefree. "Good morning!" She called as brightly as possible as she finally made her presence known to Shippou and Rin as she loudly limped into the kitchen. Kagome happily headed towards her adopted son.

Rin jumped in shock and back pedaled away from Souta where she had been leaning over him, trying to cheer up the mourning boy. Her heart pounded from the surprise, she had been so immersed in trying to help Kagome's brother that she hadn't heard her aunt's approach. "Ka… Kagome baa-chan, good morning! How is your injury? Miroku-oniisan told me about it."

Kagome stopped in her tracks to glare at Rin, her eyes narrowing. The young girl flinched under her gaze as she worried that her new pack sister was upset that she had been hanging on Souta. Suddenly, Rin brightened, a grin on her face as she caught her own foolish mistake. "I mean, Kagome-chan."

The bright smile returned to Kagome's face instantly when the old woman's suffix was removed from her name. "Its not too bad, Rin-chan. Thank you." She said happily, beaming at the young girl. Finally catching the blush on Rin's face, Kagome tipped her head in confusion. "Are you okay, Rin-chan? Your face is all red."

Rin squeaked in surprise. "I'm fine! I'm fine. Just a little hot… that's all." She said before glancing at Souta in embarrassment, thankful for a change that he wouldn't have noticed since he was currently in his own little world.

Stepping behind the preoccupied Shippou, Kagome jerkily reached her hand to the top shelf, cautious of her wound. She grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and handed it to him. "You really shouldn't eat such sugary foods in the morning you know." She scolded playfully, ruffling the kit's hair.

Shippou gave his new mother his big, green puppy-dog eyes, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't an Inu-Youkai instead of a Kitsune-Youkai before she sighed in defeat. Shippou smiled and held the box to his chest triumphantly. "Thanks, Kagome kaa-chan!" He exclaimed.

Kagome returned the smile even brighter. To hear her adopted son call her mother always warmed her heart and reminded her of how accepted she was in their family.

Hobbling over to another cabinet, Kagome grabbed a coffee mug and reached for the carafe before she realized there was no coffee brewed. Holding the empty carafe in front of her, she looked at it oddly. "That's weird. First there's no breakfast, then there's no coffee. Is Jaken feeling alright?" She asked the children, worried for the little toad youkai. Kagome certainly didn't expect such things to be prepared for her, but it was a deviation from what she was used to at the Western Mansion, and she wondered what the occasion was.

Rin shrugged and sat down in the chair next to Souta, making sure to stay a respectable distance from him. "I haven't seen him this morning. I thought it was pretty weird too."

Kagome approached the two at the table. Standing behind her brother, she ruffled his hair affectionately. He responded by turning his head and giving his sister a small, yet genuine smile. He was trying so hard to be brave and accept the death of his girlfriend as well as struggle with who she had been and what she had done. Kagome jabbed his ribs lightly in a playful manner.

"What about you, Shippou?" Have you seen Jaken?" Rin asked, forcibly tearing her eyes off of Souta's smiling face.

Shoveling a spoonful of the sweet cereal into his mouth, Shippou's eyebrow twitched from the sudden sugar rush. "No way, Jose." He answered with a mouth full of cereal. "It's almost like everyone's left for a battle or something. Its not just Jaken, no one else is around either. Bunch of good-for-nothings."

Kagome stiffened, her gaze shooting over to the kitsune. "What did you just say?" She asked sharply.

Shippou froze in his adopted mother's concerned expression. Finally, he pulled the spoon from his mouth and swallowed before he answered sheepishly. "I um…I... just called them a bunch of good-for-nothings. I'm sorry!"

Kagome sighed. "No, no, before that!" She clarified.

Shippou looked at her as though she'd grown a second head. "Um… I said, no way, Jose?"

Kagome glared at the little kit. She loved him, but the boy had obviously inherited some of his adopted father's hard headedness. "No, in the middle of the two!" She exclaimed.

"Oh!" Shippou exclaimed. "It's like everyone left for a battle!"

"Is that something they do often?" Kagome asked, her expression cautious.

"Well, if there is a youkai threat or a border dispute, sometimes one of them will go, but if the entire pack left, it must be a pretty big deal." Rin explained.

Kagome stood frozen and tense. Had they all gone after Naraku? Why would Inuyasha not have taken her like she had insisted? She knew that he had been adamantly against taking her to battle with him, they had fought about it the night before, but Kagome was surprised and upset at just the thought that her mate might have left to attempt something so dangerous without even telling her he was going.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the diminutive toad youkai that came running into the kitchen, his webbed feet slapping on the floor. "I'm sorry, I over slept! Sesshomaru-sama had work for me to do all night! I'll prepare breakfast right away! French Toast!" He croaked.

Suddenly, Jaken slid into a statue-like stop when the glaring eyes of the children and Kagome pinned him in place. "What… you don't want French Toast?" He asked tentatively.

Instead of an answer, he had three young humans and a Kitsune-Youkai leaping and grabbing at him simultaneously. "What do you want with this Jaken?" He exclaimed as he scrambled from Souta's hold and furiously knocked Shippou's paws away with his staff.

"Get him!" Kagome exclaimed and lunged for the toad.

"Help!" Jaken croaked as he bolted from the kitchen, the four individuals hot on his tail.

* * *

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, the only indication that the increasingly unstable Naraku was approaching. Nevertheless, the former miko remained in the prayer position on her knees, the amount of time she'd spent meditating telling in the worn knees of her stockings. Her hands clasped in front of her suit jacket, Kikyou chanted silently in what was the remains of her cousin, Souta's bedroom. The mid morning daylight streamed in through the hole in the roof that her previous lover, Inuyasha, had blasted through weeks ago. The rays of sunlight illuminated the raven-haired woman as she concentrated on her prayer.

Kikyou heard the click of wooden soled shoes as they stomped over the debris in the littered hallway. Her senses picked up the unusual amount of jyaki that Naraku bore as his evil, unmistakable presence entered.

"Really, Kikyou, I thought you had left such bad habits behind. I know I taught you that prayers and good will are _not_ what makes this world turn." The dark hanyou said bitterly.

The praying woman took a moment to consider the hanyou that stood in front of her. She coolly pondered the angry, confused man who Onigumo had once been as well as the chillingly evil hanyou Naraku had become. She briefly remembered their unfortunate past.

It had been because of Onigumo's love for Kikyou that her long time friend had lost his temper and had almost lost his life. In fact, had it not been for Onigumo's decision to trade his mind to the youkai that haunted him in exchange for a living body, Onigumo himself would have never survived. And when Kikyou had fled back to the dying man's bedside after witnessing Inuyasha's betrayal, she had taken comfort in him, and soon afterwards, heartbroken and in need, Kikyou had fallen back on the love that she had always felt for Onigumo throughout their high school years but had never been able to express.

Back then, Kikyou had understood that Onigumo's life had been spared by youkai, her miko powers had been quickly alerted to their evil jyaki, and she had been well aware that the monstrous beings that were invading her love's body were only fit to be purified, yet she had held her miko powers in check. Instead or purifying him, Kikyou desperately and selfishly clung on to Onigumo, for she couldn't bring herself to lose another love after Inuyasha's painful betrayal.

Always in the back of her mind, Kikyou had hoped that she could help Onigumo conquer his dark half. Yet, as her love's mind became more and more tainted, Kikyou realized that she was too late. For even with the considerable miko powers she possessed, she could never find a way to purify the youkai within him while not harming what little was left of Onigumo, and as the youkai Naraku claimed all that was good in the man she loved, so too had Naraku poisoned her own mind, and before she knew it, Kikyou had allowed herself to become a cold, bitter woman. It had been too late for her to save Onigumo, and it had been too late for her to save herself.

Despite all the failures that ran rampant through her mind, still, Kikyou did not loose her concentration as she completed her prayer. She was stretching the limit of Naraku's patience and she knew it. Unclasping her fingers, she opened her eyes slowly as she came back to the world of conscious thought before she turned to the evil hanyou.

"Naraku-sama." Kikyou said plainly. Looking into his eyes, Naraku held the same insatiable lust for her that they'd always held, a trait of Onigumo's that the dark hanyou had never been able to rid himself of. Yes, he wanted her, right here and right now, but there was something more, something else that needed to be addressed first.

Naraku frowned and held out the small, dark orb that was the jewel of legend, the weapon that the dark hanyou had devoted his entire life to possessing. "Tell me why I can not fully corrupt the Shikon no Tama. The jewel will not release its wish to me. I'm running out of time."

Kikyou watched Naraku calmly. She wasn't surprised. In fact, before he had interrupted her, she had been praying that Naraku would not be able to utilize the jewel's full strength. Though it was true that all she had left to live for was a small amount of Onigumo that she hoped was still alive inside of Naraku, she did not want to be the hanyou's vessel of corruption. And so she had done the only thing left to her. She had prayed.

"You can perform a ceremony, one that will focus my jyaki to finish the corruption I've almost completed, can you not?" Naraku demanded to know, becoming upset with Kikyou's silence.

Kikyou did not know for certain what Naraku would wish for, but she knew that if she helped him to achieve whatever evil goal he had in mind, it would be the last straw. Her own salvation would no longer be a possibility should she continue down the dark path she had traveled for three long years at Naraku's side. The former miko knew all too well that, through her spiritual powers and administrative skill, she had already assisted in the demise of countless youkai and humans alike as Naraku's aid. Did she really want to continue to be a tool, did she want to be a witness, be an accomplice even, to the death and destruction she feared that Naraku might render with the help of the jewel's complete power?

"I asked you a question, Kikyou. Can you or can you not help me corrupt this jewel?" Naraku snapped, glaring down at the kneeling woman. "Such a task should be well within your grasp. After all, have I not turned you into the strongest, most feared _black_ miko?"

Kikyou almost gasped at the revelation. Could it be possible? Even though she had been stripped of her miko title since aligning herself with a dark hanyou, it was true that she had retained her spiritual skills and had continued to practice her arts, not always for a just cause. Had she strayed so far off her path, allowed herself to be corrupted badly enough to become a black miko?

The former miko looked into the hanyou's cold, crimson eyes as though searching for an answer, and what Kikyou saw shocked her. The faintest shimmer of brown swirled inside of Naraku's crimson irises. There was no doubting the origin of the new color that fought for dominance in Naraku's eyes. It was the first sign that Kikyou had seen of Onigumo in almost an entire year, in which she had all but completely given up hope for him.

Apparently, she had been wrong. Onigumo _was_ still alive inside his captor's body, still fighting the evil, still begging her for more time. And for that reason alone, Kikyou's will crumbled and she gave in to the dark hanyou's will.

"I can do it." She replied.

* * *

Inuyasha fumed where he sat in the driver's seat, his eyes trained on the road before him as the mid morning sun shone over the mountains in front of him. No doubt as they rounded the next corner, they'd hit gridlock with the commuters heading toward Tokyo. How fitting that the throngs of humans would plan to toil all day long at their desks unknowingly while he would fight for the honor of his mate and pack and possibly even the world at large in the threat of Naraku's clutches.

He spared himself the heroics as his mind lingered on Kagome, and he hoped she was still soundly asleep in bed. No doubt she would be infuriated when she found out that he'd left without her when she'd already told him not to. It wouldn't take long for her to realize where he'd gone either, the Inu-Hanyou admitted with a pained expression. Yes, if he managed to live through this battle with Naraku, he then had to face the wrath Kagome herself, a battle her almost dreaded more.

"Ne, Inuyasha…" Miroku began tentatively, as talk had been non-existent during their voyage so far. "Are you sure that Naraku is still at the Higurashi Shrine?"

The Inu-Hanyou's expression fell blank and he almost slammed on the brakes in response to the houshi's simple question. Sure, he had assumed that Naraku was still at the shrine, as that was the last place he'd seen him, but really, Inuyasha had no way of knowing. He had been on autopilot since he had gotten behind the wheel and had set a crash course straight to Tokyo, but now, he was unsure of himself. The dark hanyou could have returned to his offices and home in Hiroshima, or he could be heading for the very center of Tokyo itself as far as he knew.

Sesshomaru sensed his half brother's hesitation. "This Sesshomaru knows enough not to let our chauffer take us in the wrong direction." He said matter-of-factly. "Our own spies have confirmed that Naraku is still at the Higurashi Shrine. He has spent the last week destroying most of the shrine buildings in his search for the Shikon no Tama before he realized it wasn't there."

Inuyasha growled and was about to snap at his brother for calling him a chauffer when Sango cut him off. "Destroying the shrine buildings?" She asked. "Poor Kagome, she'll be heartbroken!"

Kagura knitted her brow as she itched to ask a question, yet she held herself back. It was true that the Taisho Clan was welcoming and warm enough to her, especially considering that it was obvious that Sesshomaru wanted her as his mate. But for her own part, she had been trying to learn their ways, for not only were they fighting together for the same cause, but because these people might be her own family one day if she could ever get her life back in order. But Kagura also knew that the Taisho pack, the humans especially, were still cautious of her, not only for the fact that her sister was recently murdered at the hands of Naraku, but because she had once been aligned with the Southern Lord as well.

Finally unable to maintain her silence any longer, the wind youkai asked her question, albeit tentatively. "Speaking of Kagome-san, why is she not with us?"

Looking back at the wincing expressions of the houshi and the taiji-ya in the back seat behind her, and the even darker scowl of Inuyasha in the driver's seat in front of her, Kagura was about to ask if she'd said something wrong when Sesshomaru, sitting next to her, spoke.

"Inuyasha would not allow Kagome's participation. He claims it to be too dangerous for her." The Inu-Youkai said in a demeaning tone.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. She knew that she probably ought to hold her tongue to stay in Inuyasha's, the pack's beta male's, good graces, but if there was one thing that Kagura didn't like, it was anything that didn't make sense, and this certainly fit such criteria. "But each of us has brought their chosen, and Kagome-san is a fierce warrior, I saw it myself. She could have held her own _and_ been an asset in battle." She argued.

Both Sango and Miroku swallowed audibly at Kagura's comment, but not over knowing that Inuyasha was about to get upset and fearing his reaction. No, Sango and Miroku were surprised because for a youkai to call two humans chosen meant that she could read such information in their auras. For although humans had no such instincts to drive them to locate their chosen as youkai did, Sango and Miroku had apparently been lucky enough to find their chosen in each other. Miroku opened his mouth, prepared to speak to Sango when an irate Inuyasha cut him short.

"Its none of your goddamn business!" Inuyasha barked at Kagura before addressing the rest of the passengers. "I refused to risk her life in battle, okay. She's not youkai so she has no obligation to fight next to me. She's human, and fragile, and already injured. End of fucking story!"

The hairs on the back of Kagura's neck stood on end and she clutched her fan tightly, causing the air surrounding her to suddenly come to life as she prepared to continue the argument.

She was stopped by Sesshomaru's calm, yet firm hand on her shoulder, though he reprimanded his brother instead. "Watch your tone, whelp." The Western Lord growled menacingly to his brother.

Inuyasha knew it was futile to argue with his brother's intended mate, and the Inu-Hanyou lowered his head and flattened his ears in submission. Though Sesshomaru said nothing in response, the act alone satisfied the alpha male and he stopped growling at his brother.

Sango set her hand on Kagura's shoulder, and when the wind youkai turned to look behind her, the taiji-ya offered her an encouraging smile. "Come on, lets stop quarrelling, we need to fight together as a team to defeat Naraku, and we can't do that if we're at each others throats."

"Sango-sama is right." Miroku seconded. "Now that Naraku has the Shikon no Tama, we have no idea what we'll face when we arrive."

Kagura lowered her fan to her lap and shifted in her seat as she tried to relax and let her anger go. "For all we know he's used the wish on the damn thing already. There's no telling how much power he has now." She spat.

"You think Naraku would wish for power, even with as much strength as he already has?" Inuyasha asked, setting aside the spat with the wind user for the greater good.

Kagura nodded. "Well, after the research Sesshomaru and I did, we figured that Naraku would first absorb the jewel's power _before_ taking his wish to make sure he'd get all the power that he could possibly drain from it."

"Naraku is power hungry. If he takes all the jewel's power before even using its wish, what would he have left to wish for?" Sesshomaru asked the dark hanyou's former aid.

"More power?" Kagura asked with a shrug.

The car gently lurched, making it obvious that Inuyasha had floored the gas pedal. Seconds later, as he rounded the gentle corner of the highway, he was met with the first of the traffic back up of the Tokyo suburbs. "Fuck." Inuyasha growled as he stepped on the breaks and slowed the car down to a painful crawl.

* * *

Rin and Souta ran while Shippou, in his balloon transformation, flew over the head of the toad youkai as Jaken tried his best to out run his assailers.

"Shippou-chan, now!" Kagome cried, her injury causing her to limp along behind the stampede.

Suddenly, the pink balloon that was Kagome's kitsune son made a distinct popping sound and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The kitsune-youkai suddenly materialized and landed on top of Jaken, pushing him down to the floor of the dining room.

The toad youkai slid on his face for a couple of feet before rolling onto his back. When he grabbed his ugly, gnarled staff and held it in front of his face, the children stood in front of Kagome protectively. Seeing no other alternative, Jaken readied to defend himself with his fire staff. "Nintou-" He began.

"Stuff it!" Kagome barked, stepping on Jaken's stomach to hold him in place, his staff falling from his hand feebly. "Souta-chan, Rin-chan, hold him down!" She ordered as her brother and niece helped to pin Jaken's flailing body to the floor.

Long had Kagome felt bad for the hapless, abused servant, but now that he was keeping vital information from her about her mate and her pack, she allowed her ruthless side to come out. "Tell me where they went." She demanded coldly.

"Where who went?" Jaken stalled, feeling the immediate pressure of Kagome's foot reapplying itself.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome ordered, holding Shippou above the toad to dangle his fluffy tail above Jaken's sensitive nose.

Jaken tried valiantly to hold his laughter. "I know nothing of that worthless half-breed!" He strained.

All present frowned. Kagome nodded and Rin and Souta applied pressure, squeezing hard on Jaken's little arms and legs while Kagome ground her foot harder into his stomach. "Tell me where everyone went." She tried again.

Jaken wheezed as the air was forced from his lungs. "I've been ordered to keep my silence!" He huffed like an old man.

Kagome again stuck her son's tail in Jaken's face and Shippou teased the toad's nose with his furry appendage. Jaken lost his control and heaved a ticklish laugh, his face darkening from lack of oxygen. "They went back to the Higurashi Shrine to battle Naraku!" He gushed.

Kagome instantly released her foot, and the toad youkai wheezed heavily, welcoming the air back to his lungs. "Jaken." She ordered. When the little youkai's beady eyes tentatively met her own and she was sure she had struck the fear of the gods into him, Kagome continued. "Do not let the children leave the Western Mansion. I'm going after Inuyasha."

Jaken's pained expression was easily translated. He was weighing the consequences of disobeying his master or defying the woman in front of him. "Kagome-sama, you mustn't leave, I've been strictly ordered-"

"I don't listen to _anyone's_ orders, Jaken!" Kagome barked, cutting him off. "I will not sit idle while my mate and my family… my pack," she corrected herself, risk their lives."

"But neechan…" Souta stammered.

"But nothing." Kagome answered authoritatively, eyeing her brother, niece and son. "I want you all to stay here at the Western Mansion. No matter what, I don't want any of you leaving these grounds."

Kagome said no more. She set Shippou down on the floor gently, ignoring the confused and worried expression of the children, and turned to storm out of the dining room.

* * *

Naraku led Kikyou roughly by the wrist, dragging her through the upturned and disheveled grounds of what remained of the Higurashi Shrine. She scrambled to keep up with the hanyou, breaking a heel of her dress shoe as they skirted around a large hole dug into the slate courtyard of the grounds. A backhoe sat in the bottom of the pit, the youkai who had once operated it now dead at the controls. Kikyou couldn't help but remember the scene four days ago when Naraku killed the otter youkai with his bare hands after he had told his boss that the hole he had dug in the earth had not yielded the Shikon no Tama.

"This ceremony will calm me and center my youki on further corrupting the jewel and unlocking the wish, correct?" Naraku barked as he jerked Kikyou by the wrist.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." Kikyou answered flatly. She could not lie.

Naraku led her to the oldest part of the shrine grounds and pulled her into the most ancient building, one of the few still intact since the shrine's conception. Five hundred years in the past, the very building Naraku had chosen had been used to house and protect the Shikon no Tama by the miko of old. Kikyou could feel the centuries old residue left by the ancient energy of the Shikon no Tama harmonizing with the jewel now clutched tightly in Naraku's hand. Naraku slid the shoji door shut, already he had prepared the room for her, the fire pit had been lit and a neatly folded set of miko garments lay next to it.

"I only assumed you'd require the traditional garb." He explained gruffly.

Kikyou nodded. "Ideally, I should also bathe and pray before the ceremony to purify myself."

Naraku looked at her with piercing, cold eyes. "Purify yourself?" He spat. "You have long lost the opportunity for such nonsense. This situation is far from ideal, Kikyou. Already that unfaithful heathen Inuyasha and the rest of the Taisho clan are approaching. I need the jewel's power _now_!"

Though her expression remained calm and calculated, Kikyou flinched inwardly. "Naraku-sama…" She began tentatively, collecting herself. Normally, she would not think to question or challenge his wishes, choosing instead to be subservient. After all, it was he who had given her a reason to live after the pain of Inuyasha's betrayal. But as Kikyou looked into Naraku's crimson eyes and the determined, manic spark behind them, she could sense that he was close to losing his perilous grip on control.

Kikyou knew she had to tread carefully, yet there was a question that she was yearning to have answered. "What do you plan to do with the power granted to you by the Shikon no Tama, and what of its wish to be granted?"

The ex-miko had barely finished her sentence when she felt the pressure of Naraku's hand around her neck. The tiniest fraction on his strength lifted the tips of her toes from the floor, the weight of her body pulling on her delicate neck caught in Naraku's hold.

"Do you not want the demise of Inuyasha and his pack? Is that not why you came crawling to me in tears when he fucked another woman in plain sight, where he _meant_ for you to see? Is that not what we have worked towards all these years, or would you so easily throw the help and money I've given to you away?" The dark hanyou roared.

Though Kikyou's stoic expression belied her confused and panicked emotions, the dark hanyou felt her rapidly beating pulse in her neck and it only served to make his youkai blood boil. He lifted her even higher off the ground to prove his point, the arm muscles underneath his neatly pressed suit bulging.

Kikyou could not speak with Naraku's hand supporting all of her weight around her throat. Her eyes had begun to water and her face had begun to turn a sickly purple, but she still managed to shake her head to convey that she would not dishonor all that Naraku had done for her. How could she?

Naraku shuddered as the blood of the many youkai that owned his body coursed through his veins, demanding that he finish off the weak human in his grasp. After all, other than her spiritual powers, business prowess and a vessel for him to release his seed, the woman was worthless to him. Yes, Kikyou's blood flowing over his hands would be a welcome release.

Suddenly, Kikyou felt Naraku tense as though his body had hit a skip in a record. In her hazy, fading vision, she saw Naraku's crimson eyes flash brown, and the next thing she knew, her body had hit the floor and she was gasping breathlessly for air.

While Kikyou recovered, Naraku turned his back to her, holding his fingers to his temple gingerly with one hand. In his other hand, Kikyou noticed the nearly black clouds of corruption surrounding the Shikon no Tama had lightened to a faded shade of gray.

There was only one thing that could trigger such a purification of the jewel while in Naraku's clutches. Shakily, with her heart in her throat, Kikyou stood and put her hand on Naraku's shoulder. "…Onigumo-kun?" She asked tentatively, her voice hoarse.

"Kikyou-san…" The man with his back to her whispered brokenly in return, the voice hoarse as though it had not been used in years.

Kikyou's heart soared and she grasped her hand tightly around his broad shoulder. She had feared that Onigumo had given up hope and had been completely conquered by Naraku, but the trace of Onigumo she thought she had sensed shortly ago in Naraku's had proven to be true. It seemed that after all these years, he was still battling against the collective youkai that had created the being now known as Naraku.

"Onigumo-kun." Kikyou said hopefully, a welcoming and excited tone to her voice that she had not heard from herself in far too long.

Suddenly, the hanyou's body began to shake, he slowly turned, and once again, a cruel smile graced his face. Naraku slapped Kikyou's hand from his shoulder viciously. "Get your hand off me, woman." He growled. "What I choose to do with the jewel's power and the jewel's wish is none of your concern. Your role is to help the business and satisfy my needs. The same role you've played all these years. Now get changed and start the ceremony before you make me loose my temper once more."

Though shocked at the obvious retreat of Onigumo and the return of Naraku's consciousness, Kikyou quickly collected herself and began to strip off her clothes. She wanted to cry, to mourn for her love, Onigumo, but realized she had to maintain her cool. The mask she had worn since Naraku had broken her soul had to stay in place. It was obvious that the dark hanyou had not known that Onigumo's consciousness had broken through his carefully crafted barrier of control, and she would be a fool to mention it.

The knowledge that Onigumo was still fighting when she had thought he had given up, and the knowledge that it was clearly Onigumo who had kept Naraku from harming her too badly had given Kikyou hope. Perhaps she could try to help him save himself yet. For now, as she finished dressing, all the while Naraku's hungry eyes watching her, she would concentrate on fulfilling the Southern Lord's orders.

Naraku stewed silently as he watched Kikyou dress. Already he could feel the jyaki of the hoards of youkai that had begun to enter the shrine grounds, and he knew that many more were in the Tokyo area, waiting to be called to battle. Countless lower youkai had easily been made traitors to their own lands, sensing that Naraku, the strongest of the Lords in the power struggle, would be the victor, joining with the youkai already aligned in his territories. Yet for all his strength and the number of youkai on his side, Naraku worried. He was now without his detachments, the ones he had bound to himself, captives to his will. Kanna was dead, and though she was far away, he could feel Kagura's aura and he knew she had betrayed him. He would not have either of them to bend to his will, and that would be a handicap. Though he had accumulated the strength of the Shikon no Tama, Naraku knew he would have to spread himself across the Taisho clan, fighting in hand to hand battle those that survived his waves of minions.

He brushed off his worries, concentrating on making his wish, hoping that with the wish alone, he would have more than the strength needed to easily stamp out the resistance that the Taisho clan posed in his quest for domination.

Naraku eyed Kikyou, now fully dressed and kneeling in front of the crackling fire. He knelt down across from her. "First off, I want you to establish a barrier around the shrine. You have the patience I do not possess to tune your barriers to allow only certain persons in. Allow only the Taisho clan to break through your barrier. I want no others interrupting us."

Kikyou nodded her understanding and closed her eyes. The beginning of the end had come.

* * *

Kagome had wasted no time. After changing into a pair of loose denim shorts and a simple t-shirt, she swung by the weapons room of the Higurashi Shrine and flipped a set switches to the large, overhead stadium style lighting, blinking as the lights flicked on with an electric hum. Walking as briskly as her injured hip would allow, Kagome browsed the displays of weapons, trying to decide which one to take. She cursed under her breath at the swords, staffs, and throwing stars. A machine gun or a bazooka would be handy, not these ancient weapons that required close range combat. She angrily noticed the empty cases where her pack members preferred weapons were missing from.

Finally, Kagome's eyes settled on a bow that rested in a glass case and she realized she had found her weapon. She remembered the story that Inuyasha had told her about the ancient weapon. It was the very bow that her ancestor had used to shoot her hanyou lover when Naraku's ancestor had manipulated them five hundred years ago. One might have thought such a weapon would be bad luck, but in Kagome's mind, she reasoned that it would be only fitting to use the tragic weapon to right her ancestor's wrong.

Lifting the cover to the glass case, the small lights that were pointed at the weapon made the polished, five hundred year old bow look pristine and supple. The traditional Japanese bow's formidable length made the weapon seem unbalanced and difficult to use, and that it was. Kagome had trained since she was a child, but although she did not devote an exceptional amount of time to practice, her skill seemed to come naturally.

Twining her fingers around the leather wrapped grip, slightly offset so not to be in the middle, but rather two-thirds position from the top of the arch, she gently lifted the wooden and bamboo weapon from its case. Simply holding it sent shivers through Kagome's body. She knew the bow held great spiritual powers and she could feel its aura and its need for revenge. For five hundred years the weapon had sat untouched, the memory of the death of its owner still fresh in its memory. Kagome said a short prayer to the bow and her ancestor to help guide and aid her in battle.

Knowing that she was pressed for time, the Higurashi descendant strung the bow over her back and threw its ancient quiver of arrows over a shoulder before dashing from the room, not even bothering to turn the lights off.

Checking to make sure the children were all still in the house as she had instructed, she crept through the kitchen and across to the garage, slipping through the door and shutting it silently behind her. Digging in her pocket, she felt the familiar piece of plastic, the key to the car that Inuyasha had given her. She was glad that he had sent someone to retrieve it for her.

Her mind worrying about and upset with Inuyasha and concentrating on the situation at hand, Kagome was completely distracted as she crossed the expansive garage to find her car. Opening the door and tossing the bow and quiver in the back seat, the smell of fresh leather bit at her nose, and she smiled as she turned the key and was rewarded with the sound of the engine coming to life. Pressing the button on the garage door opener, she waited for it to open before shifting to reverse and stepping on the gas.

Instead of rolling backwards as she had expected, Kagome was met with the grinding of gears. Startled by the loud noise and confused by her car's malfunction, she dropped the clutch and the car stalled violently in response. The sounds of the choking engine reverberated loudly against the concrete floors of the spacious garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from inside the car.

Kagome almost screamed in surprise at the unexpected, yet familiar voice. She turned her head quickly to be met with Kouga. The Ookami Lord was sitting in the small back seat of the car, her bow and quiver across his lap, his foot resting on the center console. He had been the reason the gears had ground, after obviously kicking the clutch out of reverse.

Her pounding heart slowed down to a normal rate and Kagome caught her breath before assertively asking, "Where am _I_ going? How about what are _you_ doing in my car?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Kouga replied, a toothy grin on his face.

Kagome's frown lessened slightly as she considered the Northern Lord. "Sorry, Kouga-kun, but I really need to go, Inuyasha and the others are in trouble, and-"

"I know." Kouga said plainly, cutting her off.

"You know? Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked, again turning the key in the ignition.

Again Kouga popped the clutch and the car stalled once more. When Kagome turned back to look at him, hurt and confused, he had to resist the urge to pull her to him and give in to her so easily. For even though she stunk like Inuyasha, a cruel reminder that the two had mated, he still had feelings for the woman. Inuyasha's invisible mark on her held him at bay, the harsh reality of the fact that she was taken.

"I can't let you leave here." He said. "I swore to dog-face that I wouldn't let you go after him."

Kagome snorted. What her mate had done to her was no different than her telling the children not to leave the house. But she was not a child, she was Inuyasha's mate, and as such, she deserved to fight along side him when Naraku had been as cruel and ruthless to her and her family as he had been to Inuyasha's own.

"You can't make me stay." Kagome replied simply.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the challenge. Would she doubt the word of a youkai's promise? He had sworn to keep Kagome safe and not to let her leave the mansion, and he would stand by his word. He caught Kagome's defiant eyes where they looked back at him in the rear view mirror.

Realizing that Kouga would not allow her to back her car out, Kagome suddenly flung open the door and got out of the car, ignoring the pain in her hip as she tried to run. Even forsaking her bow, which Kouga held in his grip, she scrambled for the vehicle nearest her, a van that was probably used to tote the children around in. Hoping she'd be quick enough to get into the drivers seat and shut and lock the door before Kouga could wedge himself out of the small back seat of the R32, Kagome was sadly disappointed when the fast wolf youkai had pinned her against the side of the van.

"I told you that I can't let you go." Kouga said, his voice sad as though he didn't want to act against her wishes. With his close proximity to Kagome, her body crushed to his own, Inuyasha's mark physically pushed against Kouga's aura, and the wolf responded by stepping back in respect, creating a small amount of space between their bodies.

Kagome was at a junction, she was about to either cry or scream, her emotions torn between sadness and anger. She wanted to be with Inuyasha and the pack she'd been adopted into to fight Naraku not only for them, but for herself, yet Inuyasha had very explicitly told her no and had even set up Kouga as a guard. Kagome was upset that Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to follow either her own heart or his own youkai tradition, and her growing concern for his safety was making her anxious.

Kagome wanted to, no, she _had_ to be with Inuyasha. But first, she had to convince Kouga to let her go. "Listen. We can't just sit here, we need to help them. They can't win this battle on their own!" She argued.

The Northern Lord looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but dog-breath asked that I keep you here under any circumstances, even if he were to loose."

"If he were to loose?" Kagome repeated quietly, considering the implications of losing her mate. Did Inuyasha really think that might be the result of the battle that he was about to face? "Kouga-kun…" Kagome began, but she didn't get the chance to express her thoughts when she suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching the wound at her hip.

"Kagome? Kagome, what happened?" Kouga asked hurriedly. Instantly he was at her side and supporting her. As she continued to grip her hip, clearly in pain, he lowered her gently to the floor. "Kagome?" Kouga asked again, worriedly.

"The jewel." Kagome bit through her closed teeth, her eyes squinted from the pain.

As Kouga watched her clutching her side, he remembered her injury. "The Shikon no Tama came from inside you, but it's gone now. Can you still feel it?"

Kagome nodded, a tear running down her face. "I think… I think…" She had to fight the waves of nausea that came over her, a feeling she instantly associated with Naraku.

Kouga's strong, steadying hands on her shoulders comforted her and she fought to continue. "I think I still have a connection with the jewel even though its been taken from me. I think Naraku's drained all the power from it." She said, her breath slowly coming back to her. "He's almost corrupted it. I think he's going to make his wish."

Shaken up from her communication with the ancient weapon, Kouga nodded slowly.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome said quietly, the pain slowly draining from her body as the Shikon no Tama ended its transmission. "I need to be with him." She said simply. Kouga looked away shyly, knowing the 'him' in question to be Inuyasha. "I just have this feeling that he needs my help, that they _all_ need my help." She explained.

Kouga managed to look at Kagome. After the scare with the Shikon no Tama, and Kagome's premonitions, he was sorely tempted to give in to Kagome. After all, even he knew that Inuyasha was in the wrong to bar her from fighting along side him, no matter what her weaknesses were. It was her right as a hanyou's mate to fight along side him, and more importantly, it was her right as a human to do as she so chose.

"Please, Kouga-kun, if you ever truly cared for me, please help me to help Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

Kouga sighed loudly. He did truly care for Kagome, and though he hated to admit it, he cared for the life of her mate too. It was he who made her happiest. Although he actually agreed with Inuyasha, and wanted Kagome to be kept safe too, it killed him inside to see her hurt, knowing that she wanted to fight alongside him. She was an extraordinary mate and Inuyasha was a fool for denying Kagome her right to fight. But it wasn't Inuyasha's choice to make, it was Kagome's.

Suddenly, all that held back the Northern Lord was no more. "We're heading back to your shrine, right? I'll drive." He said, lifting Kagome up and carrying back to her car.

* * *

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered as he turned the corner of Jinja Toori and was met with cars and vans parked on both sides of the street. Upon closer inspection, the street revealed to be littered with police cars and news vans. News crews lined the sidewalks, some in mid broadcast, most converging around the base of the steps leading to the Higurashi Shrine. The police seemed to be setting up yellow caution tape around the perimeter of the shrine property. A helicopter flew overhead.

"What the hell are the police and the media here for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you blind, whelp?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly. "Look up to the shrine."

Inuyasha's ears flattened, but he looked up the hill to the place he had gotten to know so well. When he saw the purple-translucent barrier that began halfway up the hill to the shrine, surrounding the grounds, Inuyasha let out another string of curse words.

"You know the news crews are going to swarm us as soon as we step out of the car." Kagura commented. Since it was widely known that only youkai or humans with great spiritual power could erect a barrier, their approach would trigger interest. After all, not only were most of them obviously of youkai blood, but thanks to Naraku framing Inuyasha for the initial attack on the Higurashi shrine, the Inu-Hanyou would be easily identified as soon as he got out of the car.

Miroku shrugged. "There's nothing to be done for it. Just remember not to injure or scare anyone on your way through them." As though his last comment wasn't directed at Inuyasha, Miroku caught the Inu-Hanyou's golden eyes in the rear view mirror. "We'll have to act quick and shield Inuyasha. The police will identify him immediately, and we can't afford to be slowed down."

Inuyasha grunted his approval and gave up looking for a spot to pull over and simply double-parked close to the shrine steps. As the Taisho clan began spilling out of the SUV, a reporter with a mic in hand waved irritably at them before brushing his hand through his bangs and approached Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, your car is blocking our camera shots, and what's with the costumes? The anime convention is in Akihabara this year, so move it along already, otaku!" The reporter spat.

Kagura, Miroku, and Sango looked down at their clothes. Of course their battle dress would look like costumes, but each of them knew that such a comment would not be taken lightly by the alpha of their pack. As Sesshomaru circled the car, he stood in front of the rest of his pack and glared at the reporter, displaying his fangs and growling menacingly.

The reporter backpedaled, both physically and verbally as he recognized the powerful real estate tycoon. "Umm… err… please excuse me, Taisho-sama, I meant…"

The reporter fell over backwards and passed out in fear. His personal assistant turned to the cameraman, a shocked look on her face. "Tell me you weren't airing that." She whispered.

The man with the camera turned his head slowly to look at the assistant. "Oops." He said.

When the news crew turned back around, the elaborately dressed group was already on their way to the shrine steps.

Approaching the yellow police tape, the Taisho pack was stopped again, this time by a scrawny police officer, the others busy cordoning off the area. "I'm sorry sir, we do not understand the nature of the disturbance, or why a spiritual barrier of this nature has been erected. No one is allowed passage."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. It took a mere gust of wind to knock the young man over and Sesshomaru instantly led them forward, slicing through the police tape with his claws.

Inuyasha broke from the concealment of the middle of his pack to lead them to the barrier, coming to a stop before it. He placed his hand mere inches from the vibrating spiritual energy and frowned. "The kekkai is Kikyou's doing." He growled.

"Can you break through it? We don't have much time, more police officers are approaching." Sango said hurriedly, indicating to the team of S.W.A.T. police rushing up the stairs. Kagura took a stand behind the pack, readying to use her winds to hold the disturbance at bay.

Inuyasha's fingers danced across the hilt of Tessaiga. It had been a long time since he had broken through a barrier, and he worried that he did not have the skill level necessary to break through Kikyou's. Wordlessly, the Inu-Hanyou unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head. It took only a mere thought of Kagome and his wish to protect her, and Tessaiga sprung to life, the withered, rusty blade transforming into a vibrant, menacing weapon.

Concentrating on the power surging through Tessaiga, he called upon its barrier breaking skills. As the blade turned red, Inuyasha leapt for the kekkai and squinted his eyes. He prepared to shout his words of attack and braced his body for the anticipated pain of hitting the kekkai if it didn't work. When he slid through the barrier easily before even naming his attack, he almost stumbled.

Inuyasha regained his footing and looked back at his pack with a lopsided smirk. "I think we've been invited." He said grimly.

Sesshomaru frowned at his half brother and reached a hand out authoritatively to touch the barrier. When he was not met with the expected scalding pain, he turned to Sango and Miroku and pulled them each by their collars, throwing them into the barrier. They slipped through effortlessly. Next he grabbed for Kagura, who readied to call the wind to deter their assailants. "Leave them." He said, and pulled her with him into the kekkai.

The pack stood together on the inside and watched as the police team approached the other side of the barrier, still at a full-fledged run with no signs of slowing. It was obvious that despite their efforts to hide him, Inuyasha had been spotted.

Miroku raised a hand, motioning to the humans. "I wouldn't do that…" He began. His words were not heralded and the first wave of humans smacked into the kekkai and collapsed in convulsions as the raw energy shocked them. Miroku sadly finished his sentence, "…if I were you."

Kagura frowned, Naraku's jyaki had polluted the inside of the barrier and it was obvious that the others felt it too. Kagura ignored the police on the other side, their muffled shouts and gestures meaningless.

"The barrier was designed to allow us in." Kagura said, reaching a hand towards the kekkai, but before she made contact with the purple-translucent barrier, she pulled her hand back sharply. "But it won't let us out."

Each of the pack members nodded grimly. They understood that they had entered a battle to the death.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, leading the pack next to his half brother.

* * *

Naraku shook from the immense power that surged through his veins. Sensing that he had taken the last of the Shikon no Tama's strength, he spoke to the jewel. "Now that I've taken all your power, you are ready to give me my wish."

The dark hanyou smiled evilly, the flickering light from the small fire dancing off the angles of his face as his deep voice cracked. "I wish to become a full youkai and be granted the power to dominate all living things. But first, grant me the power to bury the Taisho clan."

Kikyou winced. Naraku's wish didn't surprise her, but chills ran down her spine to hear him speak his words. 'Is his quest for power and need to conquer so great that he would want to dominate not only youkai, but the human race as well?' She asked herself. Her eyes had been shut since the ceremony had begun, being deep in concentration as she built and maintained the barrier and focused on centering Naraku's jyaki in order to fully corrupt the jewel. Had he managed to do it? She had been so deep within herself to have noticed.

The ex-miko cracked an eye open to see Naraku staring at the gray Shikon no Tama in his palm. He still hadn't managed to fully corrupt it, and by the look of his enraged eyes, it had not granted his wish either. It suddenly dawned on Kikyou that perhaps Onigumo was holding him back.

Naraku snapped his gaze towards Kikyou. "Your ceremony has failed! Why has the Shikon no Tama not granted my wish?" He roared.

Kikyou, exhausted and dizzy from the energy she had expended for the ritual, and the energy she continued to expend to keep the barrier in place squinted at Naraku as though she could barely see him.

"Onigumo." She whispered detachedly, fighting her disorientation.

Naraku frowned. Though he looked calm, a vein in his temple bulged wildly. "I've told you never to mention that name in my presence!" He spat.

Staring at the unphased woman, Naraku realized that Kikyou's mind was still stuck in her spell, still trying to come back to reality. He took a moment to think things through. For Kikyou to mention Onigumo's forbidden name must have meant that what little was left of Onigumo still in his body had been trying to contact her without his knowledge. He smirked.

Long ago, after Naraku had realized that he could not rid himself of Onigumo's stubborn consciousness, the dark hanyou had put in place defenses to keep the stubborn human's desire to be good from tainting his own evilness. For Onigumo to achieve such a feat would have severely depleted the human's remaining strength. Perhaps now he would be easy to finally kill off. For the moment, Naraku decided, he'd let Kikyou's comment slip. The woman hadn't even known she'd uttered the forbidden name.

Suddenly, Kikyou snapped to attention, her slouched body uprighting itself on her knees. "They're here." She said quietly. "Inuyasha's broken through the barrier."

All thoughts of Kikyou and Onigumo vanished as Naraku wordlessly stood and exited the building, leaving Kikyou to recover from her trance-like state. He would deal with her… and Onigumo later.

* * *

At a brisk jog, the Taisho pack climbed the remaining stairs to the shrine. Entering through the torii, the traditional red wooden structure used to mark a shrine's entrance, the entire clan ground to a halt as he took in the remains of the Higurashi Shrine. Of the main buildings and the handful of outbuildings, few were left standing, and those that were still intact were worse the wear than when he had left them. Trees had been felled, holes and gashes tore the earth and the stone courtyards. The house was in ruins. Kagome would be devastated if she found out.

Kagome. The name of his mate spurred him on and the inu-Hanyou broke away from his slack-jawed pack as he sensed the location of Naraku's jyaki. He was about to make a beeline for the remains of the main shrine building when Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha barked, choking on his words when he noticed the houshi's strained features. His monk's senses were obviously picking up something before his youkai ones could.

"A large amount of jyaki, coming our way." He said distractedly, his senses overwhelming him.

Kagura snorted. "No doubt Naraku's employed countless numbers of lower youkai to fight against us."

Sesshomaru unsheathed the second sword strapped to his garment, leaving Tenseiga in its sheath. The life-restoring sword would do him no good in this battle. Inuyasha whipped Tessaiga from its scabbard, Sango unshouldered her Hiraikotsu, Kagura grabbed her fan from her kimono's obi and Miroku's hand tightened around his shakujou.

As the monstrous hoard of lesser youkai began flooding towards them from behind trees, from around the ruins of the shrine buildings, and from the earth and sky itself, each warrior of the Taisho Clan steeled themselves for the battle ahead. All thought processes had ceased to be, there was nothing left but the instinctual drive to fight, to protect each other and most importantly… to stay alive.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood united in front of their pack, their swords held in defensive positions. Inuyasha growled. This was the day of reckoning. He would finally put an end to the terror that was Naraku, and once he had defeated the obstacle that threatened his happiness, he could finally be in peace and continue to live his life with Kagome, his mate.

The only other option available to him was defeat and death, both of which were simply unacceptable.

Inuyasha smirked at the screaming, raving hoard of lower youkai as it approached. "Bring it on." He growled.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the major delay in getting this out, everything in my life has been dogs lately between training and showing!

How did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know, I'd appreciate some feedback. Please? Next chapter should bring the climax, the battle between good and evil. Dun, dun, dun.

Special thanks for YoukaiMusashi, my awesome beta and kindred spirit. You've been such a great help to me, and you are such a great writer. I always appreciate your insights. Shirt:)


	15. Chapter 15: A Voice Softer Than Naraku

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 15: A Voice Softer Than Naraku's  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she lifted her bone boomerang. The muscles in her arms begged for mercy as she hefted the heavy weapon over her head and launched it from her grasp. As the dull edge sliced through a large, yet proportionally weak oni, she let out a strained breath. They had been fighting the hoard of lesser youkai for nearly thirty minutes with no sign of their ranks letting up. As she felt a trail of warm liquid slowly flow down her arm, the taiji-ya knew she had been injured. It was a minor wound, but she felt her legs tremble underneath her nonetheless as her weapon returned to her.

Miroku stepped backwards, somehow sensing Sango's exhaustion. He supported her hunched body with his back as he frantically grabbed a handful of ofuda from inside his robe. A string of shaky incantations left his lips before he threw the charms at their attackers. He watched as the thick rectangular papers homed in on their targets and stuck to multiple slimy, monstrous youkai bodies. The houshi smirked with satisfaction as five of them fell to the ground, their slithering forms thrashing in pain as they skidded to their deaths.

"Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted and stumbled backwards as blades of wind launched forth from her fan. She panted heavily as she fought to regain her breath. She realized that Naraku must have employed every single being with youkai blood in the Southern Territory and beyond to battle against them. The blood of the latest round of lower youkai she had slaughtered splattered across her kimono, in some places, mixing with her own blood.

Sesshomaru felt his chosen's exhaustion through her aura, and his own echoed its same sentiments. It wasn't that the minions were particularly tough to beat, but they were relentless in their attack, never allowing any of his clan the chance to rest or regroup in their assault. As always, Naraku played dirty. Slicing through three large, centipede-like creatures, the Western Lord edged closer to Kagura and kept a close eye on each of his other pack members as the battle progressed. He sighed as he heard a vicious roar from his half brother. The fool was wearing himself out too quickly.

Inuyasha howled as he launched himself into a large group of worm-like youkai. He slung Tessaiga haphazardly, frantic to put an end to the lower beings and advance to Naraku, the only opponent that mattered. His breath came in short, labored gasps and cramps blossomed in his side from over exertion, but nothing would slow the Inu-Hanyou down. As the metallic taste of his own blood seeped into his mouth, Inuyasha detachedly realized that he had suffered a head wound. He slay yet another lower youkai and his hand traveled to his forehead where he felt the bleeding gash. It wasn't deep. It would heal. Still holding his hand to his bloody head, Inuyasha spun to face a trio of one-eyed oni.

"Hijin Kessou!" Inuyasha shouted, and the projectiles made of his own blood launched from his claws to slaughter the ugly oni. He winced as his breath caught in his throat and another cramp bit the muscles in his side. He had to hold out, how could he allow himself to weaken when he had yet to get to Naraku? The image of his beautiful mate materialized in his head and Inuyasha forced the thought of slowing down from his mind as he leapt blindly into the next wave of assailants.

* * *

Kouga slammed the clutch to the floor to keep the car from stalling as he slowed in the unusually heavy traffic on the road leading to the Higurashi Shrine. It had been at least twenty years since he had driven a manual transmission and he felt foolish for being out of touch when stick was obviously Kagome's preferred method of driving. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't notice his ineptitude but found he wasn't relieved when he saw her lack of attention on him.

Kagome's hands were fisted tightly in her lap, her knuckles white, and she wore a vacant expression on her face as she stared blankly ahead. It was as though she was eerily drawn within herself, concentrating on sensing something right in front of her that Kouga couldn't even see.

The Northern Lord glanced up the hill that lead to the Higurashi Shrine still some miles away. When he finally saw the purple, translucent kekkai enclosing the shrine grounds, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. He realized immediately that the powerful barrier wasn't Naraku's, as if it had been, then Kouga would have detected the dark jyaki miles away. He asked himself who could have erected a kekkai of such magnitude. Its size and power was unlike anything he had witnessed in his entire 260 years of life.

"Kikyou." Kagome whispered, answering the wolf lord's unspoken question.

Kouga frowned at the young miko. "Who?"

"My cousin erected that barrier." Kagome clarified.

He wanted more information, but as he looked in his rear view mirror, Kouga's eyes widened and he yanked the steering wheel to the left and into the shoulder, narrowly avoiding impact with two police cars that blew right by them, their sirens screaming and lights blinking. The Ookami-Youkai's keen eyesight followed the red and blue flashing lights to where the cars joined a throng of others that had blocked off the road ahead.

"What the hell is going on? The police have blocked off the road!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Take a left!" Kagome ordered, snapping out of her trance.

Kouga reacted immediately, and the rear wheels of the car bit into the pavement as he turned and jetted in the demanded direction.

"I can't let the police see me, they'll identify me too easily, we have to find a way around them." Kagome urged.

"I'm sure those stupid humans are so on edge because they don't know what to think about the kekkai." Kouga said, smirking.

Kagome shot Kouga a disdaining look and the wolf lord lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled in submission. "It's easy to forget that you're human."

Kagome smiled tolerantly, though she didn't know whether to take Kouga's comment as an insult or a compliment. "You can't blame them, I'm sure they've never seen such a thing before. Besides the barrier, I'm sure Inuyasha made his presence obvious on the way in, so they know a suspected criminal is in there. They're only doing their jobs." She pointed out kindly.

Kouga nodded dumbly. Of course she was right.

Kagome pointed to a side street. "Pull down there and park. I think you've gotten me as close possible. I'll have to go on foot from here on and try to sneak around them."

The Northern Lord did as he was told and hopped out of the car after parking it, meeting Kagome on the other side where she was gathering her bow and slinging her quiver of arrows across her back. Wordlessly, he knelt down in front of her with his back to her.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, remembering when Inuyasha had offered her the same mode of transportation.

"I can get you there much faster and with my speed, there's no chance that those huma… those cops will see me, even if I blow right past them." He grinned. "Hop on."

Kagome examined the Northern Lord somewhat tentatively. She knew Kouga was quite possibly one of the fastest youkai around. Faster than even her Inuyasha, yet she did not want to get the Ookami-Youkai involved in her battle any more than he already had been.

The Northern Lord didn't give the reluctant miko a chance to think it over. Suddenly, he stood and turned. Instead of carrying her piggyback as he had originally intended, Kouga effortlessly picked Kagome up and held her to his chest before he took off at a blinding sprint towards the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kouga's legs pounded the earth beneath him as he scaled the hill leading to the shrine, all the while aware of his surroundings. He kept one eye on the translucent barrier ahead and though he was sure that his speed was almost too fast for human eyes to follow, he kept one eye trained to avoid the police officers milling about the streets and walkways leading to the shrine steps.

The sounds of battle began to filter through the kekkai and Kouga came to a screeching halt in front of the translucent purple wall. He gingerly set Kagome down on her feet and noticed the slight shake in the petite woman's frame. The Northern Lord didn't know if it was from the adrenaline rush of her arrival, or fear of the impending battle. He found he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Here we are." Kouga said casually, squinting to try to see through the diaphanous barrier. He could make out blurry shapes and forms in the distance, but the battle was taking place far enough inside the barrier to obscure its images.

Caught in his thoughts, the Ookami-Youkai turned to see Kagome walking towards the kekkai. "Kagome! Wait!" He shouted.

The young miko barely even heard his words as she effortlessly entered the kekkai, a vague sensation of fear and worry clouding her mind as she passed through. It was Kikyou's thoughts, she absently realized. Then, a second wave of raw emotion slammed into her. Power unlike she had ever felt before. A dark, almost limitless power, and it belonged to Naraku. Suddenly, Kagome wanted nothing other than to run as far away as she could, yet it dawned on her that no place her legs could take her would ever be safe from Naraku. The hopelessness weighed heavily on her.

She turned when she felt a disturbance cause a ripple in the surface of the barrier. "Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to see the Northern Lord on his knees at the other side of the kekkai. The shock that the barrier had delivered to his system had been fierce. She rushed back to the edge of the purple-translucent barrier but stopped short of passing back through it. She could sense the energy that would deliver the same life threatening shock were she to try to leave its confines.

Kagome dropped to her knees. "Kouga-kun, are you alright?"

"Fine." Kouga spat, even as the electrical jolts from the initial impact with the kekkai continued to course through his veins. "Kagome, I want you to come back. I can't come through and I can't help you from here." He ordered.

The wolf lord lifted his head. His stomach dropped when Kagome's chocolate eyes captured his ice blue ones. Her resolute gaze told him that she was beyond convincing, that her mind was made up. She was going to battle and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Kouga-kun… go home." Kagome said quietly. "Go back to your pack and be with them. See them one last time, just in case…"

The Ookami-Youkai stared at Kagome slack jawed and stunned. Now more than ever, Kouga longed for Kagome's bright and courageous nature. Never had he seen such darkness in her eyes, such hopelessness.

"Thank you Kouga, for everything." Kagome whispered. And without another word, she turned and ran.

* * *

Heaving heavily, Inuyasha broke through a hoard of oni, Tessaiga swinging wildly about him. Blood covered his blade, his claws and his hi-nezumi garb. Most of the thick, viscous liquid belonged to the scores of dead lower youkai he had slain, yet some of it was also his own. The Inu-Hanyou faltered momentarily on shaky legs while he fought to regain his balance as his blurry vision sought the one he was looking for to no avail.

"Naraku, show yourself!" Inuyasha howled.

In his haste and exhaustion, the Inu-Hanyou's dulled senses didn't have the opportunity to detect Naraku's approach. With the dark hanyou's increased speed and power granted to him by the Shikon no Tama, even Sesshomaru barely detected the threat.

The Western Lord slaughtered the lower youkai in front of him before turning to his brother in alarm. "Inuya-" He began, but he was too late. A black bolt of unidentified energy was rapidly approaching his pack beta.

Inuyasha turned his torso towards his brother's direction when suddenly, a sharp pain caused him to drop Tessaiga. The impressive sword reformed to its battered, rusty state once it landed on the blood soaked ground. As though he were proverbially watching his life flash in front of his eyes, the Inu-Hanyou froze in shock, his golden eyes wide and dilated as detachedly, he slowly noticed each of his pack member's horrified expressions. Inuyasha's heart stopped beating momentarily before he gained the courage to look down to where he felt some sort of wound that was causing the enormous pain that blossomed in his stomach.

A hole, three inches in diameter gaped openly through Inuyasha's middle. His body shivered and shook from the pain. It was immediately apparent that he had been shot through with some form of miasma projectile. Naraku's poison. The shouki was quickly debilitating the Inu-Hanyou, cutting him off even from the power of his own youkai blood. Inuyasha dropped to his knees in shock, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth, blood flowing from the hole in his stomach.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha mumbled slowly, almost incoherently as the shouki traveled through his system rapidly.

Prompted by an evil, menacing laugh, the ranks of lower youkai immediately dispersed, leaving the rest of the Taisho pack in empty, defensive positions. It was only then that finally, the dark hanyou revealed himself.

Wearing his repulsive white baboon pelt, Naraku emerged through a dark cloud of miasma mere feet from where Inu-Hanyou knelt on the ground. His dark form rippled with energy as though his own skin couldn't contain the amount of power his body held, From Naraku's neck hung the Shikon no Tama, the dark sphere swaying to and fro as he approached.

"Inuyasha," The dark hanyou smirked, "Are you ready to meet your fate, to serve your final purpose in the scheme of my grand plan?"

From the corner of a crimson eye, Naraku observed Sesshomaru raising his sword and preparing an attack meant to defend his brother. Faster than even the great Inu-Youkai Lord's eyes could follow, the Southern Lord shot a second shouki projectile, this time aimed at the Western Lord.

Naraku's newly acquired blinding speed caught Sesshomaru off guard, but the Inu-Youkai managed to avoid being impaled as his brother had been by the barest of margins. Instead of landing a critical blow, the projectile only caught him in the arm, tearing through a decorative sleeve and narrowly singing his flesh on its course. Sesshomaru understood immediately that the attack was merely a warning. Fearing for the safety of the rest of his pack members, he backed down in response and silently urged the rest of his pack to follow suit until he could come up with a better plan of attack.

Naraku smirked at the deferred Western Lord and turned his full attention back to Inuyasha. It was obvious that the shouki he had infected the Inu-Hanyou with was doing its job. Inuyasha's body and mind was in shock, his frame stiff and unmoving, yet Naraku knew that Inuyasha would be able to hear his words. The dark hanyou grinned wickedly at the opportunity to mentally attack the Inu-Hanyou in his weakness. Inuyasha's despair would only increase his chances of fully corrupting the jewel Naraku held around his neck.

"Taisho Inuyasha… my greatest and most loyal pawn. Without you, none of this would have been possible, did you know that?" Naraku asked in an airy, whimsical voice. "Think about it, hanyou. Without Kikyou's false love for you, none of this would have even been possible. Her pain, my gain, and further my gain as you continue to suffer." Naraku could sense Inuyasha's acknowledgement of his words and could see the Inu-Hanyou's frustration as he tried to focus his wavering, golden eyes on him.

Naraku happily continued. "It is through you that I have been given the hate and angst with which to corrupt this jewel that I stole from your woman. Yes. First, you failed with Kikyou when you found your love for each other wasn't strong enough. Your hate and confusion of her lives in you still, and is plentiful within her even now. And now, now you are with Kagome, a woman ten times more pure than Kikyou, yet for some reason, she allows you to defile her."

A quiet, yet firm growl began to break through Inuyasha's throat once hearing Kagome's name from Naraku's tainted mouth. An image of his mate formed in the Inu-Hanyou's clouded mind and he fought twice as hard to gain his bearings through the shouki that continued to infect his tiring body.

Naraku took a moment to relish in the position he had rendered the Taisho pack. With Inuyasha on his knees before him and at his mercy, the rest of his pack was helpless to move an inch. And the Southern Lord had only just begun his torment. He turned his attention back to Inuyasha, calling forth every one of the Inu-Hanyou's flaws, both real and imagined.

"I wonder how long Kagome will allow that to last, how long it will take for you to fail with her, also." Naraku said lightheartedly. "Or perhaps she will come to her senses first. How long will it take her to realize what a mistake she made to allow you to get close to her? She led a normal life until she met you, and you ruined that for her. Half-breeds are good for nothing. Surely you've been told this, Inuyasha. You can't know love, trust, or affection. You can't return the pure feelings of a human. No, it won't be long now before Kagome realizes that you don't feel the same way for her that she feels for you. How long do you think it will take for her to realize that she's allowed herself to become a hanyou's whore?"

His body felt heavy and weak, his mind disorientated. Inuyasha's thoughts darkened with doubt, yet as Naraku's words echoed in his head, the image of his mate strengthened in his mind and before he knew it, he was being visited by a vision of her. Kagome sat next to him with a small smile on her face. Her mouth was moving, yet he couldn't make out her kind words or hear her sweet voice.

Naraku's cold voice broke through Inuyasha's dream-like state. "Your issues with trust run deep, do they not? I see you have not even brought your mate to battle, hanyou. Is it that she doesn't trust you to protect her, or_ is_ _she afraid of you_?" The dark hanyou taunted, touching on Inuyasha's own insecurities.

Inuyasha's deep growl suddenly caught in his throat and his golden eyes continued to stare blankly ahead. Was Kagome afraid of him? Was she afraid of his youkai side as he had originally feared since before they had mated? Did Kagome not trust him after all? Had he really ruined her life as Naraku suggested? Such dark thoughts plagued the Inu-Hanyou, dragged him down into desperation as the shouki within him intensified, wrapping itself around his very soul. Yet, the vision of Kagome strengthened and became more defined in his warring mind.

Inuyasha's strange vision solidified in his mind. It was a cool, dark evening, and they were sitting on a hard, rounded platform. The sound of crickets filled the night sky and fresh, green leaves surrounded him. Goshinboku. They were in the Goshinboku. Kagome was close enough to touch, yet she kept her distance, as there was a tangible separation between them that he remembered having felt before they had begun their physical relationship. A gentle breeze caused Kagome's hair to blow across her face and her skirt to billow around her thighs. Her welcoming arms reached out to him, and finally Inuyasha could hear her words.

"_As long as you trust in me, I'll trust in you."_ She said.

A memory. It was a memory, Inuyasha realized with determination as he fought the darkness in his mind with renewed fervor. He had no reason to doubt himself or his mate. Not now, not ever. He would not allow himself to be tricked by yet another one of Naraku's deceitful games.

Inuyasha lashed out verbally at the dark hanyou. The mere act of trying to speak made the pain in his body overwhelmingly intense as the shouki continued to taint his blood, yet he was determined to make his point known. "Kagome and I… know a depth of trust that you'll _never_ understand, fucker!"

Naraku frowned. Not only had he managed to speak through the massive amount of shouki he had infected him with, but Inuyasha had foiled his plan to use the Inu-Hanyou's own despair and confusion to finish corrupting the jewel. The dark hanyou shrugged. Though he had wanted to revel in the enjoyment of destroying the Inu-Hanyou's mind from inside out, he no longer had a use for Inuyasha. He would simply be the first of the Taisho pack to be eliminated. Naraku would have to find another tool with which to corrupt the jewel. Taking a quick mental catalogue of the rag tag bunch that compromised the Western Lord's pack, he knew there would be no shortage of victims for him to use.

A ball of light illuminated Naraku's palm, a concentrated sphere of miasma that, between his close proximity to the Inu-Hanyou and the shouki that was already weakening his body, would kill Inuyasha upon impact. He smirked as he prepared to deliver his pawn to death.

"Naraku!" A new voice shouted.

The dark hanyou didn't even have a chance to locate the source of the voice when a pink shimmer caught his eye. He looked down to the jewel that hung from his neck and was perplexed to find that the dark jyaki that had almost fully corrupted the Shikon no Tama had lightened significantly.

Before he could fully contemplate what or who could have purified even the smallest amount of his own corruption, Naraku felt a fierce, piercing pain above his heart, and the next thing he knew, his shouki projectile meant for Inuyasha's death was released upwards into the open sky and he was flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and continued to skid from the force of the weapon that had hit him.

"Hama… no… Ya." The dark hanyou said to himself in shock. As the debilitating pain coursed through his body, threatening to purify the youkai blood from his body, Naraku's mind shut down in an effort to fight off the threat.

* * *

Inuyasha felt like he was floating. The numbing pain of Naraku's shouki was somehow slowly dissipating and he could feel the stomach wound he had suffered finally start to regenerate and rapidly heal with the absence of miasma. He remembered the internal battle he'd had with Naraku's words and idly wondered what had happened. He still had a pack to defend and a mate to fight for. He slowly opened a golden eye.

His blurry vision and ringing ears adjusted to the purple atmosphere of the barrier that enclosed the eerily quiet battlefield. Above him, he could vaguely make out four forms, but his acute sense of smell failed him in the stench of the multitudes of dead and dying youkai that littered the area. Finally squinting, he found the figures above him to be his pack members. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagura. He then detected a startlingly familiar presence that held their hands to his stomach and he squinted harder and sniffed to try to identify the stranger's form better.

As his senses slowly returned to him fully, Inuyasha felt his mate's aura. His eyes finally outlined her familiar form at the same time that her scent was brought to him up wind. She was kneeling next to him, her hands on his stomach, her eyes closed tight in concentration as her very life force flowed through her and into him. She was using her budding miko skills to purify the shouki within him. He could feel the warmth that was her very being flowing through his body.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

:Mate. I'm here: Kagome replied, too preoccupied to even speak as she directed her energy into helping Inuyasha beat the shouki left in his body and heal. Kagome silently thanked the gods that her aura had already known how to lend Inuyasha her energy. Upon seeing his struggling form, her instinct had kicked in and her miko skills rose to the surface. Without it, she was sure she would have lost him.

:Is mate a dream: Inuyasha asked, still trying to discern between memory and reality.

"No. Mate not a dream. Baka." Kagome replied lightheartedly as she realized that she had finished purifying the last of the shouki that had wounded Inuyasha. 

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he finally fully came back to himself after Kagome's light jab.

The Inu-Hanyou sighed as he felt Kagome retract her life force from his aura and he sat up to meet his mate. Her eyes were still shut in concentration as he went off on her. "What are you doing here, Kagome? I left you home so you'd be safe, it's too dangerous here!" He snapped.

Inuyasha noticed the disapproving glares his other pack members gave him as they backed off slightly to give the two their space, content with the fact that Inuyasha was going to be okay and were safe in the fact that Kagome hadn't expended too much energy bringing his sorry pelt back from the brink of death. Finally, Kagome opened her eyes, and Inuyasha flinched when he saw the tears that readily pooled there.

"I'm just… so happy that you're alright!" Kagome exclaimed and then burst into tears as she weakly collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

The Inu-Hanyou sighed and embraced his mate tightly, resting his head on her shoulder submissively. He knew that he owed her his life. Without her miko skills, he most likely would not have been able to fight off Naraku's shouki on his own. Kagome had just risked her life to save his with her own life force by purifying the shouki within him, and in return, he had only snapped at her.

"Kagome…" He choked, no longer able to remain angry with her, instead he was angry at himself for his selfish decision to leave her from his side at battle. He had argued that Kagome's human weakness would only hinder the final battle, but it turned out that her human perseverance was what had saved his very life. It also was true that though his youkai determination had pushed his tired body forward in the fight with Naraku's minions, he couldn't deny the fact that it was his _human _dedication that had longed to come back from the brink of death. For all the time and energy that Inuyasha had spent telling himself that his human side was worthless and that his youkai side was dangerous, thanks to Kagome, he was finally beginning to understand that without both halves, he simply wouldn't be nearly as strong, either physically or mentally.

"Thank you for coming for me." The Inu-Hanyou finally whispered to his mate.

Kagome only cried harder as Inuyasha's hand cupped the back of her head and held her to his collarbone. "Why did you leave me?" She wailed.

"I… I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping you safe. But I was wrong. I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you to know what was right. I should have trusted myself." Inuyasha admitted quietly.

:Mate sorry.: He urged. :So sorry.:

Kagome merely hugged herself closer to her mate, her tears finally slowing. :Mate forgiven.: She finally replied with a sigh. :Love you. Want to fight by mate's side. Be with mate. Be good mate.:

:Kagome _is_ good mate. Always.: Inuyasha clarified. :Inuyasha needs to be better mate.:

Kagome chuckled. "You got that right."

Inuyasha face-faulted comically and was rewarded with a light laugh from Kagome.

From where she stood next to Sesshomaru, Kagura cleared her throat pointedly. She and the Western Lord were within eyeshot of the fallen Southern Lord and they both eyed his rapidly healing form wearily.

"I hate to break this to you guys," Kagura informed the Taisho pack, "But I don't think Naraku's dead."

Sango and Miroku nodded and moved next to the wind youkai and their pack alpha. Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes and turned towards their family, their sad yet relieved expressions hardening into that of cold determination to finish the job once and for all. They nodded and slowly stood.

* * *

The youkai blood in his body prevailed. She was strong, but she wasn't strong enough.

Kagome.

Naraku knew the arrow that had impaled him had belonged to her. That worthless human woman who had foiled plan after plan he had painstakingly arranged with nothing other that her own naive stupidity. Her pure heart was all she needed to guide her. In many ways, Kagome had reminded him of Kikyou years ago, before his darkness had corrupted her soul.

It was Kagome who had awakened the last traces of Onigumo inside of him. He was certain of it. All the time he had spent with her at her shrine had awakened that weak bastard Onigumo. And Naraku hated Kagome for it. As he seethed in anger while his body regenerated, the Southern Lord's dark, angered thoughts began to return the jewel secured around his neck to its dark, clouded state.

As he felt the gaze of the Taisho pack on his prone body, his eyes opened painfully and he made his next decision. Even before that of Inuyasha's, Kagome's death was now his first order of business. He would pay her back swiftly. Shakily, he turned over and slowly picked his body off the ground, standing slowly.

Without even a wince of pain, the Southern Lord plucked Kagome's arrow from his chest. It disintegrated in his hands, the dust scattering on the acrid wind. With thoughts of revenge on his mind and Kagome's pure but lifeless body hanging limp in his hands, Naraku expected the Shikon no Tama to darken to the color of coal, yet instead, its hue was once again lightening.

Naraku snarled in anger and shot his gaze towards Kagome where she stood in Inuyasha's protective embrace. He was infuriated that this young girl held such power over the jewel. Naraku searched for her chocolate orbs, yet instead of her meeting her eyes, he found that her gaze was directed behind him.

"Kikyou." Naraku heard Inuyasha whisper.

The dark hanyou's head snapped back to catch the image of Kikyou stumbling in the distance, still disorientated from maintaining the barrier. So it wasn't just Kagome causing the drastic response in the jewel. Perhaps Kagome wouldn't be the first to die, then. The dark hanyou's breath caught in his throat as an intense, double heartbeat slammed inside his chest. Onigumo. The dark hanyou fought the human presence in his mind and used his newly acquired strength to battle back the human annoyance.

Realizing he was losing ground as the Shikon no Tama lightened further still, Naraku was finally struck with an idea. One that couldn't, that _wouldn't_ fail.

It was true that the pureness of Kagome's soul was a contributor to the jewel's gradual purification, but it was Kikyou's spiritual powers and her love for Onigumo that the jewel responded to the most. Yes, Onigumo, who Naraku had thought was long dead was still alive in the recesses of his mind, and now, while he tormented Kikyou, Onigumo was trying to fight back.

Naraku fought a smile that threatened to crawl across his lips. Onigumo and Kikyou together were the keys to corrupting the Shikon no Tama. If he were to kill both what was left of Onigumo and Kikyou herself, not even Kagome's pure soul could stop him from corrupting the jewel.

Naraku smirked. He had little time to act, yet his plan had already developed in his mind.

* * *

Kikyou fingered the feathered end of an arrow as she approached the battlefield, skirting the masses of dead youkai that littered the ground. If she could even use the weapon against her would be master, she was unsure, but on the off chance that she might have an opportunity to free herself and Onigumo of their prisons made of Naraku, she had decided to come prepared. Focusing on the dark hanyou's form, Kikyou disregarded the entirety of the Taisho clan, her gaze centering solely on Naraku.

As Naraku locked gazes with her own, Kikyou shuddered at the intense wave of emotion that slammed into her from Naraku's aura, sentiments she felt him quickly regain control of and conceal from her. The former miko however instantly understood enough to know that her own life was in danger. Though she had no details, it was obvious to Kikyou that Naraku had developed a plan that no longer required her personal involvement. No longer was she of any use to the dark hanyou. After picking up hints of betrayal and emotions of last chance from Naraku himself, Kikyou knew she had to go for broke. Onigumo's redemption and that of her own would be now or never in this last stand to come. It was time to rebel against the tyrant who had held her heart and shaped her will against her for the past seven years.

"I can't make the Shikon no Tama grant your wish, Naraku-sama. Something is holding you back." Kikyou explained calmly.

"Is that so, Kikyou? And what exactly might that be?" The dark hanyou asked coolly, already anticipating her response.

Kikyou frowned. She could sense Naraku's jyaki sizing her up, measuring the remaining power she had left after expending so much to raise and maintain her barrier. With an icy acknowledgment, it was suddenly clear to the former miko. Naraku knew. Onigumo's presence was no longer a secret to him, she had lost her final ace and she was out of options.

The startling revelation was suddenly forgotten when Kikyou gasped in shock as Naraku's cruel expression turned into one of acute pain. His back hunched as his fingers flew to his temple. She knew instinctively that Naraku's pain must have been due to Onigumo's presence.

Kikyou dropped her indifferent façade, it would no longer do her any good in these last moments she had left to achieve her seemingly impossible goal of saving Onigumo, eliminating Naraku, and winning her own freedom from the dark hanyou's clutches. Her one last chance would be to plead to Onigumo for help as she'd always wanted to do. "Onigumo-kun!" She cried out as she rushed to Naraku's side.

"Kikyou!" Kagome warned, worried for her cousin's safety as the older woman approached the Southern Lord. The former miko refused to acknowledge the Taisho clan. At the moment, Onigumo was her one and only concern.

Sesshomaru moved himself in front of his brother's mate. Whatever was happening was between Kikyou, Naraku and the miserable human who was apparently still alive in the confines of the dark hanyou's body. He would not allow one of his own to risk themselves in a battle that was not their own. The Western Lord proudly noticed Sango and Miroku behind him. Despite their obvious exhaustion, both of them were in defensive positions with weapons at the ready.

Inuyasha's grip tightened around his mate even as his jaw fell slack, wondering why Kikyou had cried for their old high school friend. Surely the youkai that compromised Naraku had eaten away the remains of the weak human's consciousness long ago. Yet the raw, unmasked emotion in Kikyou's voice took the Inu-Hanyou back to a time seven years ago when the woman he thought he might have loved instead had loved their mutual friend. Yes, Inuyasha had always suspected that Kikyou had secretly been in love with Onigumo, and now her voice relayed that truth. At once, despite his years old hurt and hatred of Kikyou, Inuyasha felt sorry for the woman, that she had never been able to express those feelings while Onigumo was still himself. Unconsciously, his clawed fingers tightened around Kagome's body.

Kikyou kneeled next to Naraku's prone form, the dark hanyou still on his knees and nursing his head as though it was splitting open. His thick, wavy hair concealed his face as his body shook in violent convulsions, his baboon skin pelt shaking as though it were alive.

"Onigumo." Kikyou pleaded, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Onigumo, can you hear me?"

"Kikyou-san…" A voice softer than Naraku's own pierced the tense silence and all present held their breath. Could the other personality that compromised Naraku's being actually have the strength to fight off the dark hanyou?

"Onigumo, hang in there. I need you to help me fight this battle." Kikyou urged, her hand resting on Naraku's head in an effort to soothe his human side.

"Kikyou –san, please tell me what I can do to stop this evil." Onigumo's parched voice cried out from Naraku's chapped lips. "Please tell me what I can do to right this wrong. I never intended it to be like this. It hurts so much, Kikyou."

The former miko's expression softened and she leaned closer to the body of the dark hanyou, wanting nothing more than to ease her first love, her true love's pain. She could neither feel nor sense the double heartbeat that again suddenly slammed though Naraku's body, and by the time she felt the dark hanyou's frame stiffen and his jyaki return, it was too late.

Inuyasha saw the minute change in Naraku's body, knew the reaction of the double heartbeat that signaled shifts of his inner blood too well. The Inu-Hanyou stepped forward, still clinging to his mate. "Kikyou, no!" He barked. "Run!"

Naraku's youkai blood returned with a vengeance and he viscously grabbed Kikyou by her hair, pulling her face close to his collarbone, effectively trapping her. Her now useless bow and arrow dropped to the ground, the hollow wood of the weapon clattering on the shattered rocks below her feet.

The dark hanyou's voice deepened as he spoke until it resembled the growl of a feral animal. "You foolish whore. You wanted that weak human Onigumo all these years yet you did nothing but stand aside and watch while this Naraku devoured him alive. You had known that I, a youkai, had pursued Onigumo for his body while that pathetic human lay dying. I know that your miko skills detected my presence. Yet you did nothing to stop me, blinded by your love for that miserable fool. His presence in my body has been too weak to help you since day one. Surely you knew _that_ much, but do you know why, Kikyou? Do you know _why_ he was too weak to fight against me?"

The dark hanyou pulled Kikyou's head away from his body by the roots of her hair. "I asked you a question, woman. Would you like the answer?"

"Fuck you, Naraku." Kikyou spat, the obscenity rolling off her tongue in such a manner that made it obvious that it was something she'd wanted to say to the dark hanyou long ago.

Naraku only smiled. Between Kikyou's growing hate and the mounting fear and hopelessness from the human inside him, he could sense the jewel around his neck darken slightly. "Do you remember that day, seven years ago, when this body lay dying on a hospital bed?" Naraku paused for a moment, relishing Kikyou's angry expression before he continued. "They told you that your weak Onigumo had only hours left to live."

The former miko frowned but held her silence as the dark hanyou continued. "You ran home to Inuyasha then. As I remember, he had left but hours before, angry that you never seemed to want to leave Onigumo's bedside. He was angry that your relationship with him was deteriorating as you kept vigil over Onigumo. Yet you had wanted Inuyasha to at least know that your mutual friend was finally dying, and so you went to him. But when you got to his apartment, what did you find?"

Kikyou's eyes burned with anger. Why was Naraku bringing this up now of all times? "He was… with another woman on the couch." She answered coldly, tears pooling in her eyes at the memory, her anxiety growing, spiraling, becoming too much for her to regain her normal mask of composure.

Naraku smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Kikyou. So very, very wrong."

The former miko's angry expression slipped slowly into one of utter confusion. Briefly, she glanced back at Inuyasha's golden gaze. There was something about those golden eyes that unsettled her. A hint of pity? For what? Naraku continued before she could process her own thoughts or draw her own conclusions.

"You see, that wasn't Inuyasha you found fucking another woman. It was me. In fact, it was Onigumo and I _together_. It was the price he paid to me for my gift to him of a living body." Naraku said matter of factly.

Kikyou's stomach dropped and her jaw clicked shut. She couldn't find any words as her fingernails dug into her palm painfully, her knuckles turning white.

The dark hanyou chuckled. "Surely you remember the fact that this Naraku can shape shift. You've seen me do it for my own benefit countless times before. Does disguising myself as Inuyasha in the senate house to steal Kagome's land ring a bell?"

Inuyasha found himself holding Kagome back as Naraku admitted his trespass. A few well-aimed glances caught the anger reflected in the eyes of each of his pack members, yet they maintained their silence, waiting to see what would unfold next.

"Did it honestly never occur to you that I could have played such a trick on you, you foolish whore? Inuyasha never cheated on you. I staged it all and directed your hate and anger towards him, crafting you into the perfect tool for me to use repeatedly, all the while allowing me to feed off your raw emotions at the same time. It was genius, really. But I never thought you'd be so willingly malleable, so weak. The two of you made such lovely stepping stones on which I used to crush the weak human I now own inside of me."

Naraku paused a moment, careful not to show the internal battle with the human side that carried on inside his head. Onigumo was outraged and the remains of his consciousness thrashed about in their shared mind. The dark hanyou knew that this was the one piece of information that the human had never wanted revealed to Kikyou. The one piece of information that, should the object of his love learn, could very well kill what little remained of him. The Southern Lord noted with satisfaction that the Shikon no Tama was growing darker and darker, returning to it's prior state with each passing second as Onigumo wallowed in the torture of the harsh truth being revealed to the woman that he loved.

"Liar!" Kikyou shouted, enraged and disbelieving. She lashed out at Naraku yet her range of motion was limited in the hold of the dark hanyou. The Southern Lord easily caught her swinging fist and squeezed it harshly in his palm. The slightest fraction of his newly acquired strength threatened to crush each bone in the woman's small hand.

"You don't believe me? Why not ask Inuyasha? I never thought the lesser of the two of you would have figured it out first." Naraku responded casually. He released his hold from Kikyou's scalp to allow her to turn around.

Slowly, the former miko turned to find Inuyasha, yet when she saw the Inu-Hanyou's downcast gaze pointedly ignoring her, Kikyou's stomach lurched yet again, a painful lump rising in her throat, choking her slowly. He had already known. She, the one who had needed the most to know such a thing, had been the last to find out. Unshed tears pooled in Kikyou's eyes at the awful revelation. Her pure hurt at the betrayal against her was quickly enveloped by hatred and rage. She snapped her gaze back to Inuyasha. "You…you knew all along?"

Inuyasha refused to meet Kikyou's searching gaze, yet Kagome's pitiful eyes didn't back down. "Kikyou, Inuyasha only recently found out!" She begged of her cousin to understand.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kikyou cried, her pride forcing her to ignore Kagome's comments as her eyes remained locked on Inuyasha.

The Inu-Hanyou held a steadying hand on Kagome's back, assuring her that it was all right before he spoke. "Would it have changed anything if I had told you?" He shouted across the distance that separated them. "You didn't believe me then and wouldn't have believed me now. Besides, your approval and forgiveness of me no longer mattered. I'd long ago moved on. I'm not sorry about that. But I am sorry for your pain, Kikyou. I never wanted you to know either."

A low chuckle came from the mouth of the dark hanyou. "Such kindness from the otherwise cold Inu-Hanyou. My, how his new mate has changed him. It matters not. All of you have reached your ends now."

As Naraku spoke, the reality of the situation slammed into Kikyou full force and the former miko dropped to her knees in shock. All thoughts of revenge against Naraku ceased abruptly as she wallowed in the pain that tore at her heart. It was enough that she had spent the past seven years of her life dedicated to hating Inuyasha, and now to find out that it wasn't he who had betrayed her at all, it was the man she had truly loved in the first place.

"Onigumo." She whispered breathlessly, her bottom lip trembling uncharacteristically. "How could you have done this to me?"

The dark hanyou laughed maniacally as the human inside him screamed in agony. Naraku forcibly crushed Onigumo's will, battering the human in his own mind as he mentally spoke to him. 'I told you that you should have given up hope long ago and allowed yourself to die. She knows now, you weak human, and she _hates_ you for it.'

Kikyou looked up suddenly, sensing a shift in Naraku's jyaki. It darkened significantly. He smiled ruthlessly as the jewel around his neck solidified to almost the color of coal. Onigumo's presence had vanished. He was gone. Dead. Her lover, the one who had hurt her the most with his terrible betrayal, the one who she had hoped to be her last hope for her own salvation as well as Naraku's destruction at her hands was no more. Despite her anger and the pain of his betrayal, the former miko shed a silent tear for Onigumo's death.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed as Tenseiga came to life at his hip, the decorative sword humming to a hellish energy. The demons of hell had appeared around Naraku's dark form. But they weren't there for the Southern Lord himself, the dark hanyou's newly acquired strength was a testament to that. The demons had arrived for Onigumo. The small, dark, invisible creatures crowded Naraku's powerful form, clawing at him, taking away the soul of the dying human. The Western Lord frowned.

The dark hanyou smiled and looked at the nearly black jewel around his neck. It was now back to it's previous state, recovered from the setbacks suffered by Kagome and Kikyou, and soon it would take, just a little more hate and anger and the Shikon no Tama's wish would be his. The small threat that the Taisho clan and Kikyou presented would be no longer if he could just get what he needed.

Satisfied, the dark hanyou examined the confused and helpless expressions of the Taisho clan. The Lord of the Western Lands stood in front of his pack stoically, yet behind that unyielding expression, he could sense the Inu-Youkai's apprehension through his jyaki. Kagura, the wind youkai of his own upbringing stood defiantly against her master, yet there was an air of fear on the very wind, proof of her shaking will. Kagome, still in Inuyasha's grasp, glared daggers at Naraku's form, belying her aura that radiated her worry. A low growl emanated from the Inu-Hanyou's throat, his strong outward appearance a mask for his confusion and anger. Though they put up a strong front, the two exhausted humans, Sango and Miroku, leaned against each other, searching for the strength to go on.

Finally, the destroyed expression of Kikyou was a sight that Naraku vowed to etch into his memory for his reign to come. On the face of the normally stoic, composed woman, tears streamed down her dirty face. Her eyes started blankly ahead and her mouth hung open in empty devastation. A low chuckle escaped the dark hanyou's lips and echoed across the blood soaked battleground of their last stand as he prepared for certain victory.

"Game over." Naraku growled as he clutched the Shikon no Tama in his palm.

* * *

Author's notes:

Did you like what you read? Please review!

This chapter was a long time coming and I'm sorry for the delay! This was my first real stab at an extended battle scene and it took a long time for me to be happy with the way it turned out. I only hope I pleased you, the reader.

The end of Corporate Deception is finally in sight and I've completed much of the next chapter, and am then to move on to the planned epilogue, which will both definitely be released much quicker than this chapter was. I aim to have this fic completely finished by August. All encouragement, of course, will be appreciated!

Special thanks to my awesome beta and KS, YoukaiMusashi, author of Love Poison. Without this talented writer's help, my story would certainly be lacking. Love ya, girl!


	16. Chapter 16: The Power of Hope

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 16: The Power of Hope  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

Naraku's chuckle continued to echo across the battlefield while Kikyou remained on the ground before him. Collapsed on her knees, kneeling in defeat, crying, expressionless and devastated. The dark hanyou's cruel smirk slid into a frown when he noticed a sudden distant expression and sensed her detached aura. What was wrong with her now, where had her mind gone off to?

The dark hanyou's laughter died in the back of his throat. He had been preparing his verbal assault, the last insult to injury that would aid him in fully corrupting the Shikon no Tama by further destroying Kikyou. Yet he paused in confusion when the former miko's head shot up and a strange, glassy haze formed over her eyes, her mouth hanging open.

* * *

It was only a second's time, but to Kikyou it would feel like an eternity. Onigumo. His body was dead but his soul was with her, in her mind, speaking with her. Finally detached from Naraku's prison of a tainted body, his soul was bright and pure, no different than he had been when they had first met so long ago.

'Kikyou-san, I'm so sorry.' His quiet voice, so unlike that of Naraku's whispered.

'Onigumo…' Kikyou began, the pain of the discovery of his betrayal still fresh in her mind. Torn, the former miko was undecided between hate, anger, love and longing. Unable to choose one single emotion in the warring sea of choices, she allowed him to continue, hoping beyond hope that her best friend and true love might somehow be able to make up for his terrible betrayal to her.

'I don't have long here, Kikyou, as I'm sure you know.' Onigumo urged with his soul's voice. Though he had just suffered the pain of final death once his deepest secret had been revealed to the one he loved, Onigumo was calm and collected, determined to express to Kikyou everything he had wanted to tell her for the past seven years since he had been trapped in his living prison.

'I want to apologize.' Onigumo explained. 'For everything. I'm sorry for not being able to control my anger and hidden desire for you when we were young and I'm sorry for not being able to handle my masked jealousy of Inuyasha when you were with him. I'm sorry for being so weak as to make a deal with such a dark presence as Naraku. I had no idea what aligning myself with Naraku would do to me, but more importantly, I had no idea what it would do to _you_. Had I known, I would have refused his help and allowed death to take me. But I was selfish. I wanted to live on in any manner I could so I could stay by your side, and Naraku promised to grant me that wish. I just kept remembering that devastated expression on your beautiful face when the doctors told you that I was going to die, and so I blindly accepted his offer.'

Kikyou's anger began to melt away and she tried to interrupt him. 'But Oni-'

'No.' Onigumo insisted. 'Although this is no excuse for my weakness, it is something that I need you to know. You see, aside from sharing my body with him, Naraku had demanded one term that I fulfill before he would give me the life I wanted back. Of course, he had refused to divulge what that task would be until after I had accepted his help. When I found out that our first task would be to betray you in such a terrible manner, I had wanted out of our deal, but it was too late. Naraku had already bound me to him and I was powerless against his youkai strength to stop him. In my haste to accept his offer I never considered the consequences. I just wanted to see your smiling face again. I never actually thought about what Naraku's own motives were, what his own will to live was. And that is where I first failed you.'

Kikyou's heart throbbed painfully at the hurt and sadness in Onigumo's voice. It was obvious that her love had not wanted any part in the actions that Naraku had forced upon him. Yet the pain of the truth was still fresh in her heart, and she let Onigumo continue without interruption.

Onigumo's soul-voice cracked under the pressure and pain of the memory as he spoke. 'I understand that there is no forgiveness for something so terrible as my betrayal that Naraku blamed Inuyasha for. Honestly, I think I almost died that very day, that very moment you opened the door and saw what you thought was Inuyasha with another woman. At that moment, when that monster Naraku used Inuyasha's form to… be with that woman, he tortured me in my own mind simultaneously. Mocking me, prodding me, insulting me. That was bad enough, but I knew how our actions would hurt _you_, and I hated myself so much that I almost lost my will to live on right then and there. But you know… I think that's what Naraku had wanted. What he had hoped for. And although it did send my consciousness into a reclusive, forced slumber deep within the confines of Naraku's mind, a small portion of me somehow lived on, laying dormant for years until she showed up.'

'She?' The former miko questioned.

'Kagome-san.' Onigumo said softly.

Kikyou sighed. Somehow, everything always came back to her cousin. She was somewhat upset, having long held a grudge against her distant family member, but for some reason she had been expecting to hear her name. If Kagome's power was great enough to make even herself reconsider her own motives, the girl was truly stronger than she gave her credit for.

'She reminded me of you, you know? So pure, so in love. You and I cared for each other so much back then, but we were never strong enough to show our feelings to each other. We had been too proud to leave our own current love interests, no matter how false they might have been. Kagome… she's stronger than that. More pure than you or I ever were. Watching her made me long for the existence I had cheated us of.' Onigumo admitted.

Kikyou sighed. 'I'm just as guilty. I'm the one that went running back to you even though I had known a youkai had taken your body.'

'I was weak.' Onigumo admitted. 'But you stuck around because you had wanted to help me though, hadn't you? That much I thought I could sense from you over the years.'

'I had hoped I could help you fight him.' Kikyou agreed. 'But I was desperate. I was hurt and unsure after finding what I had thought was Inuyasha cheating on me. Though I was never really in love with him, it had been the straw that had broken the camel's back. All the pain compounded and I threw myself into Naraku's arms, even knowing he was youkai. I had hoped to be able to purify him and save you, but ultimately, I had waited too long. In my weakness, I had allowed him to corrupt me the way he had corrupted you. That day, when Naraku joined with your body and I threw myself into your arms, pretending that everything would be all right… I think I died on that day, too.'

'Naraku is strong. Too strong for you and I. But maybe he's not too strong for you, Kagome and Inuyasha together.' Onigumo hinted.

'Do you think?' Kikyou began.

'I only hope, Kikyou-san. I wish I could stay here and help you, but my strength is diminished from fighting Naraku's will, trying to keep his dirty clutches from bringing about your death at his hands.' Onigumo said sadly.

'I had suspected so.' Kikyou replied. 'You had been the one to steady his hand on more than one occasion.'

'Yes.' Onigumo admitted. 'That had taken a great toll on the small amount of power I had left. And now, with the pain of my secret revealed to you, I have none left at all. Naraku knew that such a revelation to you would mean my death. He knew that I never wanted you to know.'

'Yet, _had_ I known, Onigumo, perhaps this could have ended differently. Perhaps I could have saved you.' Kikyou said sadly. 'I wish… I wish things hadn't had to end like this.'

'As do I.' Onigumo agreed sadly.

A short silence passed between them until Onigumo found the courage to speak again. 'Kikyou?'

'Yes, Onigumo?' The former miko replied.

'I would understand if it is impossible, but could you ever forgive me of my weaknesses?' Onigumo asked tentatively.

Kikyou could feel her love's anxiety and hope. The knowledge of his betrayal was still painful, yet Onigumo couldn't be held solely at fault. Her desire to reclaim her old purity burned within her. What would Kagome have done? Of course. The first step would be to forgive her true love, to finally release the years old hurt and hatred that she had never let go of.

'With time, I think that might be possible.' Kikyou finally relayed with a small smile.

Onigumo sighed, relieved, and Kikyou could feel the warmth of his soul as a great weight was lifted from him. She smiled.

Feeling the tug of the demons that had arrived to take his soul to the next plain, Onigumo spurred himself on. 'I'll see you again Kikyou-san. Perhaps next time, we won't be so foolish. Perhaps next time, we'll do things the right way.'

'Perhaps next time, I won't allow you to get away.' Kikyou said boldly.

Onigumo laughed quietly. 'I'd like that Kikyou.'

Kikyou could feel Onigumo's soul disappearing, returning to the place where souls resided. 'Onigumo?' She asked anxiously.

'I love you too, Kikyou.' Onigumo replied to her unspoken question.

Kikyou merely smiled as she felt the last traces her first love's soul vanish from her world.

* * *

It had felt like ages, but Kikyou knew that Onigumo had been with her for only a mere second. Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring down at her fallen bow, Naraku's threatening form looming over her in her peripheral vision. Knowing she had only a small window of opportunity, in a sudden spurt of determination, Kikyou's left hand lunged for her bow. Her fingers grasped the supple handle as, with a speed borne of many years of practice, she twisted her body and rolled away from Naraku. She spun to her feet swiftly as she drew an arrow from the quiver on her back with her right hand.

Yet for all of her bravado, by the time the former miko had strung her arrow, a fierce defiance shining in her eyes, when she met those of Naraku, she found she was already too late. The dark hanyou's increased power and speed had already prepared a bolt of miasma intended for her.

"Foolish woman." Naraku spat as he unleashed his deadly projectile.

Kikyou heard the combined shout of Inuyasha and Kagome together. Her bow and arrow fell to the ground as if in slow motion as Naraku's shouki slammed into her shoulder, singeing her flesh and bone to the center of her upper torso, blood and bits of flesh soiling her miko garb. She knew immediately that the dark hanyou had purposely lowered the intensity of the blast to assure it wouldn't kill her on impact. After all, Kikyou knew he needed her to maintain her barrier at the very least.

Naraku laughed menacingly as Kikyou's eyes widened in shock and pain before she fell forward. Like a rag doll, her body hit the bloodied earth face first. He had dealt her a fatal blow with the intent of keeping her around only long enough to watch the end. He decided to leave her there as she slowly died. Perhaps her consciousness would hold long enough for her to watch the death of the others present.

For the moment, the dark hanyou's attention shifted to the Taisho clan. He was in need of more material to corrupt the Shikon no Tama around his neck that awaited the last bits of hate and sadness it required to release its final wish. Naraku could sense its closeness. Soon, nothing else would stand in his way.

A quick glance of the Taisho clan confirmed the consensus that the group was appalled at what he had done to Kikyou. Flanked by the two humans, the taiji-ya and the houshi, the Western Lord himself was physically restraining his hanyou brother and Kagome. Sesshomaru was the only smart one of the bunch, apparently. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Naraku's mouth as he sent another shouki projectile into the crowd, intent on thinning out their ranks. After all, those that fell first would be far less entertaining to toy with.

* * *

A loud sound of explosion echoed off the convex walls of the barrier and the smoke slowly cleared from the blast of Naraku's shouki. Slowly, Sesshomaru tentatively opened his dry, bloodshot eyes. He had thrown himself in front of the blast, intending on protecting his pack, yet it was immediately apparent that the shouki's intensity had scattered around him, searching for weaker opponents.

His breath momentarily caught in his throat as his gaze fell on the two humans, his pack subordinates. Sango and Miroku lay on the ground at his feet, their charred bodies unmoving, their facial expressions twisted into frozen winces. They hadn't even had the time to scream.

"Sango-chan…" Miroku choked, wheezing as he gazed at his fallen friend through one swollen eye. He then fell unconscious.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands turned back to face Naraku angrily, a look of pure hatred etched into his normally apathetic features. Though he fought to maintain his composure, the situation was rapidly unraveling. Naraku was continuing to gain the upper hand. He quickly calculated his next move, relying on instinct and tactics gained from hundreds of years of fighting to guide him.

A blood-curdling scream broke the Western Lord's concentration, a frantic energy crackling in the air. A quick look behind him confirmed that his brother was turning youkai.

* * *

Tessaiga lay forgotten on the ground at his bare feet as Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, glowing with intensity as his mate clung desperately to his side. He had just watched his past love become mentally and physically devastated. He had then suffered watching his pack sister and pack brother fall in defeat. He could sense both his brother's and Kagura's auras that radiated an uncharacteristic uncertainty, not to mention the growing fear and anxiety he sensed from his own mate. Something drastic had to be done and though it was an unreliable resource, Inuyasha's only answer was to call on the power of his youkai blood.

At the threat of Naraku readying another miasma weapon, Sesshomaru launched an offensive to protect his remaining conscious pack members. A powerful green light erupted from his deadly claws as the power of his dokkasou reached out for Naraku's threatening form, the poison of his claws not quite matching the strength of Naraku's miasma.

The Western Lord snapped his head back over his shoulder, calling to Inuyasha's mate. "Kagome, you must bring Inuyasha back from his youkai blood. He will be of no help to us in his rage." His words were flat and unannunciated, yet he knew that Kagome had sensed his urgency.

Inuyasha was beyond comprehending human speech as he ignored the voices of his pack alpha and the wind youkai Kagura. His senses blocked out everything but the threat of Naraku before him as his wiry muscles surged with a sudden rush of newfound power. His eyes bled crimson, his pupils beginning to vanish as he almost fully surrendered to his youkai blood.

Though his ears and eyes had long ago blocked out any sound not pertinent to battle, a small voice nagged at the recesses of his mind. Even as he readied to launch himself at the dark hanyou, a confused expression suddenly crossed the Inu-Hanyou's battle hardened face as Inuyasha's primal half, unaccustomed to anything beyond animalistic instinct tried to understand why the voice seemed so familiar to him.

:Mate! Mate! Come back:

The voice was so…familiar, so comforting, but Inuyasha's berserker mind couldn't place the importance of owner's voice. Finally, he looked down to see a dark haired girl clinging to his muscle bound chest, hanging on for dear life as tears streamed down her face.

:Mate: His soul-voice asked of the woman.

Inuyasha's youkai sensed a wave of relief from the girl that clung to him. :Yes, baka. Mate. Please come back to pack: She urged.

:…'baka': The darker half of Inuyasha's mind asked, rolling the foreign word around in his mind.

Kagome swallowed, remembering that Inuyasha's primal side was in control at the moment and it was likely not the best time for her to tease him. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" She called, hoping he could now acknowledge her voice.

Another explosion sounded only a few feet from Kagome's right side, this time created by the collision of Naraku's shouki and Sesshomaru's dokkasou and yet Inuyasha didn't lunge to try to join the battle. Instead, he was waiting for his mate to continue.

A tilt of the Inu-Hanyou's head was Kagome's cue to continue, he was obviously fighting to return. "Come back to me, Inuyasha. I know you're stronger in this form, but you're more careless like this too. You won't help anyone by going berserker and getting yourself hurt! Naraku won't be beat by brute force alone. I need your help, Inuyasha. Please help me!"

Inuyasha's crimson eyes focused on his mate. A single tear slid down her dirt-smudged face, the sickly purple light of Kikyou's kekkai reflecting in Kagome's pure tear even as the earth shattering sound of explosions shook the ground beneath his feet. The double heartbeat that heralded changes in Inuyasha's blood echoed inside of his chest and he slowly collapsed forward, allowing his mate to support him as his hanyou features returned.

"You're right, Kagome." Inuyasha admitted hoarsely.

Finally back to his senses, Inuyasha realized the situation he had left the remainder of his pack in. They needed his help badly. He forced his strength to return to him and he pushed his mate behind himself protectively as he bent down to pick up Tessaiga, the sealing sword soaring to life in his hand.

Naraku laughed, causing a pause on the battlefield. "How nice of you to come back to us, Inuyasha. I'll take much more pleasure out of killing you in your weakened state, hanyou."

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga behind his head, calling on the power of his youki. "You know what you can do with your confidence, you arrogant son of a bitch? You can stick it up your-"

"Fuujin no Mai!" Interrupting the Inu-Hanyou, Kagura had never been one to wait for the proper moment and the youkai of the wind beat him to it, releasing her vicious wind blades. In the sudden silence, the whistling of the bladed projectiles being carried on her element screamed across the battlefield.

Naraku smirked as the weapons rushed towards him. He had been waiting for such an attack to come his way from his former charge. He listened with pleasure when, having expected the dark hanyou to put up more of a fight, all present gasped as Kagura's attack hit home. The dozen or so projectiles imbedded themselves into the dark hanyou's form with a sickening thud.

Naraku glanced down to his bleeding chest, the arched weapons sticking out of his flesh at all angles. "Lucky shot." He choked.

"Lucky?" Kagura spat. "Or maybe I've just eclipsed my master, you fucker."

The Southern Lord winced in pain and made an attempt to pull out one of the wind blades in vain. "Come back to me and I will hone your skills, Kagura."

The wind youkai smirked, watching Naraku squirm, feeling the anxiety of the Taisho Clan behind her. Her intended's aura warned her not to push her luck, it was obvious that he felt that something was not right with the current situation, yet she chose to ignore his warning. Her former master was finally getting his just deserts at her own hands and she intended to enjoy every moment of it.

All of her hate for Naraku welled up in Kagura's chest as she spat at him, her anger threatening to overtake her cautiousness. "I'd rather be dead than serve you again, Naraku."

Despite the devastating wounds to his chest, the Shikon no Tama around his neck was about to solidify almost completely and the dark hanyou laughed. "Suit yourself, but unlike your dead sister, I think you could still learn a thing or two from me, Kagura."

Feeling an overwhelming wave of emotion from his intended mate, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, intent on finishing the dark hanyou off when Kagura again claimed ownership of the next blow to the Southern Lord.

The memory of Naraku's puppet killing her sister flashed before her eyes and she leapt forward to attack. "Ryuuja no Mai!" She shouted, her maniacal voice breaking in anger and bouncing off the kekkai overhead.

Naraku smiled in anticipation as the erratic tornadoes born from Kagura's winds raced towards him. She was such a fool, really. So gullible. The façade of pain he had previously adopted suddenly disappeared as the dark hanyou stood upright and the wind youkai's blades fell from his chest harmlessly as he thrust his hands out before him at the last second.

A bright light flashed between Naraku's form and Kagura's approaching tornadoes and suddenly, Kagura's winds paused, their approach being held back by a force that belonged to Naraku. The two powers remained in a stalemate for a long second, neither of their masters willing to give in to the other.

When Naraku finally addressed Kagura, his tone was laced with superiority. "You were nothing but a worthless whore when I picked you up off that filthy street corner three years ago, and likewise you'll die a worthless whore, just like your sister did before you."

For a brief moment, the wind youkai's mind took her back to a time three years ago when she had thought Naraku to be her savior, taking her and her sister away from a life of humiliation and hardship. But he had lied. Instead, the dark hanyou had enslaved them in a different kind of bondage and he had become their master.

The harshness of her former captor's insults and the memory of her dead sister slammed into Kagura like a tangible object and she lurched in response, allowing Naraku the moment of her lack of concentration he needed. Kagura gasped as she felt the forward tension of her tornadoes suddenly reverse. Her panicked mind tried desperately to comprehend the situation and with an icy clarity, she suddenly understood Naraku's game, a game she had been on the opposite side of one too many times. She had become his pawn. For a brief moment, the image of her intended mate flashed before her mind.

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry." She whispered, understanding grimly her fatal, irreversible mistake.

The Western Lord choked in surprise and sudden fear as he, too, understood what Naraku was attempting. His youkai speed helped him to cover the distance between his position and where his intended mate stood frozen, intent on once again throwing himself in the path of an oncoming attack. But he was too late. Naraku's powers had deflected Kagura's tornadoes quicker than he had been able to scramble and the rapidly whirling winds slammed into their mistress before his body had been able to cross its path.

The wind youkai's scream of agony bit into Sesshomaru's pointed ears, shaking him to the core as a foreboding chill ran down his spine. The Inu-Youkai's body, having narrowly missed blocking the attack aimed for Kagura, got caught in the aftershocks of the passing tornadoes even as Kagura's own was thrown backwards by the deflection her own attack, her own winds tearing her flesh apart as she was thrown into the distance.

Sesshomaru picked himself up off the ground, his exposed skin scratched and bleeding. His senses were on full alert as his aura detected his chosen's try to connect with his own. Just before it established full contact, Kagura's aura slipped away and disappeared into nothingness. The Western Lord's stomach dropped in apprehension and he was then left with the loneliest pain he had ever felt clawing at his heart, eating him away from the inside as he feared the worse.

Feeling emptier than he had ever imagined possible, Sesshomaru's eyes searched for Kagura's form, afraid of what he would find. What he finally saw made him want to vomit. His chosen's lifeless body lay in a bloody, broken heap against the one standing wall of a destroyed shrine building. He tensed, expecting to see the demons of the other world come to collect her, yet he was once again surprised. Instead, he saw the ghostly outline of Kanna's form before he felt Kagura' s soul die completely. His intended had left the mortal plane.

Sesshomaru turned back to the dark hanyou, all expression drained from his now pale face. Naraku's laugh struck a chord inside of him and suddenly, the Western Lord lost his tightly controlled grip of his powerful youkai blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he detachedly noticed Inuyasha scurry away his mate before coming back to gather the bodies of his two fallen pack members to take them with him, away from the battlefield.

The next thing the Inu-Youkai knew was that his skin was burning, his muscles were exploding, and his bones were popping, breaking and changing. He was suddenly rising to a great height so that he was looking down at Naraku, an arrogant grin still on the dark hanyou's face. Finally, an unnatural roar that he detachedly identified as his own filled the stale air. Sesshomaru had gone youkai.

Though his outward appearance was that of calm composure, Naraku's excitement was barely containable. His frame shook and his muscles quivered with anticipation. The jewel around his neck was humming with power as the turbulent clouds that coated its surface darkened further. The legendary wish was now in his grasp, moments away from his possession as Sesshomaru wallowed in his chosen's death. Yet now, although the Western Lord's transformation had given the Shikon no Tama that much more hatred and pain to feed off of, the jewel would require only the smallest fraction of more anguish. With a smile, Naraku knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would be easy targets, but first, the dark hanyou had to dispose of the giant, raving canine that stood in between him and domination.

Naraku laughed at the poison drooling form above him, unwavering in his certainty of his own power against the Western Lord's even as the shouki and stench of the Inu-Youkai's poisoned saliva dripped around him, eating away the earth at his feet.

Sesshomaru had gone mad, unthinking as a result of the pain of losing his chosen. The Western Lord bared his long, sharp fangs and growled at the small creature underneath him as light gathered in Naraku's palms, another shouki projectile charging in his grasp.

The leader of the Taisho clan would soon join his worthless whore.

* * *

"I told you to leave me." Kikyou gasped, her voice thick with fluid as Inuyasha laid her down next to Sango and Miroku behind the remains of Kagome's old home, the sounds of the battle between Naraku and Inu-Youkai Sesshomaru almost deafening.

"They'll be safe here." Inuyasha said hurriedly to Kagome as he ignored Kikyou's protests. It was true that there had been a monumental misunderstanding between himself and the former miko, but neither he nor Kagome would allow the woman to die in pain, alone.

Kagome gasped for air in the thick humidity of the acrid atmosphere. She spared a moment to kick away a chunk of youkai flesh that lay next to Sango's clenched hand, the taiji-ya's muscles fighting the intrusion of Naraku's poison. She and Miroku were alive, but barely.

"Did you hear me, Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

The Higurashi girl snapped back to attention, looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Huh?"

The Inu-Hanyou sighed. "I'm going back to help my brother. I want you to stay here and protect Sango, Miroku and Kikyou."

"But you know that physical strength alone won't stop Naraku, he's too powerful!" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha turned back to his mate, fire burning in his eyes. "I know, and even Sesshomaru's youkai form doesn't stand a chance. But I still can't let him fight alone! What else is there that we can do?"

Kikyou coughed loudly as she attempted to sit up, grabbing at the ground with one hand while the other side of body lay limp, the wound in her shoulder rendering her right half almost useless.

"Kikyou!" Kagome cried in concern, helping her cousin to sit up by resting the former miko's back against the side of the house.

"I think there might be a way." Kikyou gasped.

* * *

His tail flicked in agitation as the monstrous, white Inu-Youkai towered over Naraku's small form, roaring down at him. Although he was beyond the point of feeling, blood dripped from Sesshomaru's canine flanks where Naraku's shouki bolts had already ripped holes through his thick skin. Although his strength was failing him rapidly as he assessed the barely injured hanyou beneath him, Sesshomaru could no longer stand the arrogant smirk on the Southern Lord's face. When presented before his Inu-Youkai presence, even Naraku should be smart enough to show some respect.

With the desire to see that hated face no longer, Sesshomaru reached out with the giant paw of his front left leg, threatening to stomp the smirk right off Naraku's face. When the dark hanyou merely laughed at him, the Western Lord came down on the Lord of the South, unthinking and driven by rage as he hoped to pound his enemy directly into his grave.

Sesshomaru's hatred flared even more as Naraku stood unmoving in the shadow of his approaching limb, yet he felt a wave of elation as it came down on top of his pack's nemesis. However, the Inu-Youkai's paw never met the earth it so desperately wanted to feel underneath his bloody claws.

Suddenly, the air was ignited by the largest blast of Naraku's shouki he'd seen and the next thing Sesshomaru knew was an intense pain unlike any other. The blast quickly decimated his entire leg right off of his body, a mere stump left hanging from his torso. His red eyes rolled back into his head as his colossal form fell sideways, frozen in pain. When he hit the ground, he caused the earth to shake.

When the Lord of the Western Lands finally found the courage to open his eyes, he saw the pulpy remains of his leg that Naraku had obliterated lying about him. From a distance, he heard the roar of his brother. His energy depleted, his white, furry form shrank back to his humanoid body, his clothes torn and bloodied, wounds bubbling in his sides, and his left arm missing. He knew no else as he blacked out. He had failed.

Naraku laughed at his victory, the Shikon no Tama around his neck resonating with his energy. It was so close. So very close. He breathed in the gaseous remains of Sesshomaru's poison as though it were spring air. "Who's next?" He growled.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly stumbled as his brother's pain and anguish somehow reached his mind. A voice next to his ear moaned in pain as her living crutch jerked unpredictably.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly from the other side of Kikyou, where she supported her cousin between herself and Inuyasha as all three of them limped back to the battlefield together.

The heir to the Taisho clan, or what was left of it, anyway, knew that his brother had fallen. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha forced himself to feel anger towards his brother to hide his true fear and worry, "The fool was badly wounded. He's teetering between life and death."

"We must hurry." Kikyou said icily as she attempted to be as little of a burden as possible despite the fact that she was too injured to walk by herself.

Inuyasha nodded and picked up the pace as they rounded Kagome's old house, his stomach sickening at the sight of his fallen brother who lay in a pool of his own blood. He felt Kagome's aura supporting and soothing him and Inuyasha fought back the desire to simply give up. Instead, he forged ahead, keeping Naraku's image locked in his vision.

The dark hanyou stood triumphant, only mere scratches and bruises marring his pristine form. His body radiated an unrivaled sense of power and the jewel around his neck shone with a dark power all it's own. Kagome shivered in fear as a wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. Kikyou tightened her grip around her cousin's shoulder as a sign support and Kagome took a moment to breathe deep and collect herself.

She lingered on Kikyou's plan that she had briefly shared with her and Inuyasha while they plotted before they had returned to the battlefield. The former miko was sure of her plan, but Kagome was uncertain if it would really work. Could the three of them really work together as a team? Could Kikyou and Inuyasha really concentrate solely on Naraku and his trespasses against them without feeling any anger towards each other? Was she, herself, strong enough to perform the task that Kikyou was convinced that she could accomplish?

Kagome banished her doubts. She had to be strong and believe in herself or their plan _would_ never work. She had to be strong for her mate, for her pack, even for her cousin who once had strayed, but now was obviously fighting not only for Naraku's defeat, but also her own redemption.

Naraku almost looked bored as the three of them approached, stopping a respectable distance away from the Lord of the Southern Lands. He watched as Inuyasha and Kagome took care to make sure that Kikyou could stand on her own. "Larry, Curly, and Moe, what brings you three stooges back?" He mocked as he examined the already exhausted condition the three of them were in.

"Fuck you, Naraku. This ends here." Inuyasha growled, his words harsh but his voice calm as he unknowingly lent his strength to his mate through their link.

Naraku chuckled. "To be said by you, of all people. Your entire pack is in ruins and it's all your fault, hanyou. Have you ever thought of that? It's too bad, really. Had it not been for Onigumo introducing you to Kikyou, you would have never gotten your family involved in this mess."

"Keh." Inuyasha spat, though Naraku had made a particularly good point and he suddenly began to doubt himself.

"Now look at what you've brought upon them. Your brother, you pack leader is lying on the edge of death. His chosen is dead. Your two humans are at the very least severely wounded. Well, for the time being at least. I'll be sure to finish them off after I'm done with you three. Oh and Kikyou, you won't have to worry about her much longer either, her time on this earth is obviously short anyway. You three will follow the fate of the rest of the Taisho Clan. A fate that you, Inuyasha, brought to them."

Kagome could sense Inuyasha's will floundering dangerously and she used their link through their auras to reassure him.

:Mate. Don't believe. Fight back: She urged. :Enemy is playing you:

Kagome felt a wave of relief as she felt Inuyasha's renewed spirit as he took her words to heart.

"Keh!" The Inu-Hanyou spat before he growled a deep warning. "Don't you dare blame this on me. I won't be controlled by your mind games anymore, Naraku."

The dark hanyou was caught off guard, Inuyasha's normally malleable will no longer giving in to his suggestions, yet he recovered flawlessly. "And the Inu-Hanyou matures. A whole lot of good it did you too, waiting until the last minute to make a change within yourself that no one will be around to notice."

"That's where you're wrong, Naraku." Kagome spat. "Inuyasha changed a long time ago, exponentially so, just since I met him. He's grown stronger both mentally and physically, and he's learned not to take the blame for your actions. He's learned not to be chained down by his past, and that's something that you can't take away from him."

"And the little miko speaks." Naraku growled, his hate for Kagome unhidden.

"That Inuyasha has _learned_ is more than I can say for you, Naraku. You haven't changed one bit." Kikyou commented icily.

"She's right. The world has changed around you, Naraku, and meanwhile, you've been spinning your wheels, trying to use outdated, violent, manipulative methods to stay on top. But if you were really as strong as you thought you were, you would have been able to evolve with everyone else." Kagome said coldly.

Naraku frowned, unaccustomed to a new emotion he was feeling. Could it be doubt? Impossible. "I think you're sadly mistaken, little girl."

"That name is only for Inuyasha's use." Kagome spat back venomously, protecting her mate's nickname for her. "Both Inuyasha and Kikyou have evolved, matured, learned to let go of their past. Now _you're_ the one still stuck in their past. _You're_ the one still being eaten alive by their own demons. And you'll _never_ accomplish the things you desire if you can't learn to adapt."

Naraku laughed heartily. "The things I desire? You think I won't win this battle, you think I won't achieve the domination I deserve when everything is so firmly in my grasp, only moments away from my possession?"

"I _know_ you won't win because the demon that eats you alive is the fact that you've never gotten over who you really are. You've never come to terms with the fact that deep down inside, you are still just a mass of lower youkai who had to resort to tricking a poor, dying human into giving you his body." Kikyou said smartly, a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Naraku snapped dangerously, his unchacteristic one-word question hanging in the air menacingly, anger rolling off his form in thick, visible waves.

Kikyou smirked. "If there was one thing I could sense from you, even back during the days in the hospital, when I could feel your jyaki slinking around the room in the Intensive Care unit, watching, waiting for the right moment to make your presence known to Onigumo, was that you were scared. Scared and over-compensating. Yet once you gained that body, you never stopped over-compensating, always having to throw around your power, bully others, and use violence and fear to control others."

The dark hanyou, once a symbol of strong, evil energy finally began to shake, though this time his muscles weren't being driven by the power granted to him by the Shikon no Tama. No, this disruption in him was caused by realization. Anger. Fear. Doubt. His very foundation was being rocked to the core.

Though he had tried to hide it, the former miko picked up on Naraku's fearsome wince when she continued to speak. "You once told me Naraku, that prayers and good will was not what made the world go round. I think you were terribly wrong." Kikyou said knowingly. "I think you only said that because you fear an ideal world where you can't use your aged skills to manipulate others. You're simply too scared to evolve, to mature. I think _you_ are the sorriest one of us all."

Tired of all the talking, and eager to put an end to the battle, Inuyasha stepped forward, displaying Tessaiga in front of him offensively. "And so, this is where you meet your end." He growled menacingly.

Naraku snapped back to reality, forcing himself out of his fears and doubts, focusing on the hatred and evil he had been so accustomed to all his long, hard life. Those were much safer emotions. He was so close to everything he had ever wanted to achieve, he would not back down now. His cruel laugh returned and even though he wasn't nearly as confident as he sounded, he was impressed with the conviction of his own voice as he spoke.

"Are you three really that stupid? You really think you can defeat me? Even Sesshomaru in his greatest form was no match for me. Yet you think a half dead human, a half wit miko and a half a youkai can stand against my power?" Naraku asked, chuckling amusedly.

Kagome frowned. "Although Kikyou only remembered such emotions and ideals just recently, we have something you've never understood Naraku. We know what it is to trust."

The Higurashi woman looked at Inuyasha, a small smile lighting her face. "All three of us know what it is to love."

She turned her eyes back to Naraku, once again a cold glare. "But most of all, we have the power of hope. Hope that evil won't take hold of our world and take those things that we hold dear. And so, no matter what the odds, we'll stand against you."

Kikyou's breath caught in her throat at her cousin's touching words, even as her strength continued to fail her. Again, Kagome's purity shocked her, and she felt her insides warm at the younger woman's sentiments, sentiments Kikyou had long ago forsaken that had just begun to return her.

Naraku shook his head in disgust. Kikyou may have forced him to realize his own weaknesses, which he had promptly shoved to the back of his mind, but Kagome's naivety would not influence him. He refused to believe that her ideals were stronger than his own. "Kagome, you are truly the single most naive woman I've met in my many hundreds of years of existence. You have no idea how happy it will make me to destroy you."

Inuyasha's growl filled the space between the lone avatar of evil and the three champions of good. "Fat chance, hanyou."

Naraku sighed as a dark light gathered around his form indicating the gathering of his power for another devastating bolt of shouki. "Really, I tire of this game we play. It's time for you three to die so I can get on with my life and consequently end all of yours."

Inuyasha wasn't hearing the dark hanyou's words. Now was the time for action. "Hijin Kessou!" The Inu-Hanyou shouted as he launched his blood based projectiles at the dark hanyou, delaying Naraku's impending attack.

The Southern Lord cocked an eyebrow at the weak attack as the blades impacted his body, sinking into his skin. With the mere flexing of his powerful muscles, the blades fell from his flesh, leaving the wounds to heal instantaneously. Although even the inu-Hanyou's strongest attack couldn't damage him with his newly acquired strength, he had assumed that Inuyasha would have at least tried harder.

The dark hanyou watched as the miko and his former whore scattered away from Inuyasha to take up defensive fighting positions. He smirked. Such an easy opening. Inuyasha had left Kagome unprotected. Naraku's lips curled into a wicked smile. First, he'd take out the hanyou's mate. No doubt as a result he'd get the amount of anguish from Inuyasha that the jewel needed to release his wish. The Shikon no Tama glowed with power as if to confirm his thoughts and he re-aimed his projectile towards Kagome.

This time, Inuyasha wasn't caught off guard by the dark hanyou's increased speed. He called on his inner strength and tapped into Tessaiga, calling on his father's fang to aid him. Would Kikyou's plan work? If it didn't, and he had willingly put Kagome in the path of danger, he would never forgive himself. An image of her appeared in his mind and he knew that if he believed in himself, he would prevail. He would protect his mate.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared, his voice tearing across the battlefield.

Simultaneously, Kikyou winced in pain as she drew back her bow. It took all of her strength just to pull the arrow back to her chest. An image of Onigumo appeared in her mind as the tip of her arrow centered on Naraku's form. "Hama no Ya!" She shouted as she released her arrow before falling to the ground in pain, her mental energy weakening as she continued to maintain her barrier.

Naraku sensed the two attacks approaching him and disregarded them both. Even the two combined couldn't hurt him. He was sure of it. He continued to focus on his shouki bolt, aiming, preparing to release it. Kagome stood still but thirty feet in front of him as though she were a target. Smiling, he released his deadly weapon.

Keeping his eyes trained on Kagome as he waited for the impact of his projectile, Inuyasha's wind attack slammed into his side. Though he had expected the physical impact, the amount of emotion attached to the blast shocked him. Feelings of Inuyasha's betrayal, hurt and need for revenge all slammed into him. When Kikyou's arrow pierced his shoulder, the wave of purifying energy accompanied by the former miko's anguish of betrayal and similar need for revenge scalded him like fire. Their overriding hate for Naraku cut through the dark hanyou like a knife.

The hurt and pain he had caused after seven long years of manipulating Inuyasha and Kikyou ate away at his very soul and Naraku fought the urge to scream in the unexpected torture of the intense emotion. Yet even still, he remained in wait of Kagome's death, fighting through the emotions of his enemies as he held on for the young woman's demise and Inuyasha's pending anguish, waiting for the wish to be released from Shikon no Tama. It would all be worth it when he had the power capable of dominating all that he hated.

In the face of the approaching dark energy, Kagome stood tall. Inuyasha and Kikyou's attacks had hit home and the dark hanyou stood, frozen. She notched her arrow and pulled back the string. Closing an eye she couldn't see Naraku's form past the blinding missile coming toward her. Holding her breath, she shut her eyes, envisioned her mate and called upon her strength. Pouring all of her energy into her attack, she released her arrow.

Becoming overwhelmed by the surprising pain of Inuyasha's pain and Kikyou's betrayal that battered his body, Naraku's mouth slid open as he watched Kagome's arrow fly towards his projectile. The arrow burned with power brighter and greater than the dark power of his corrupted Shikon no Tama. His heartbeat quickened as the two forces met, the two powers assessing each other, when suddenly, the sickly dark light of his shouki simply dissipated, the bright pink of Kagome's power overcoming the darkness before continuing in its rapid approach towards him.

A cold sweat broke across the dark hanyou's body. The lactic acid in his muscles made his limbs feel like lead and the hair on his neck stood on end. Was this fear?

Suddenly, Kagome's arrow impaled him through his stomach with a sickening thud. The pink light enveloped his body and nullified the emotions of Kikyou and Inuyasha, healing their old hate and betrayal instantly. Naraku's hands met at his middle as numerous foreign emotions flooded his mind. His body felt as though it were on fire as he suddenly experienced a series of seemingly random visions.

The elation of Christmas morning while opening presents. The warmth of a goodbye hug from a set of parents. The excitement of a sibling being born. The sweetness of a first kiss. A sense of accomplishment after helping an old woman across a busy street. Pride after a perfect score on a test. The happiness of merely talking with friends. The joy and fulfillment of finding a soulmate. A sense of wholeness after being accepted into a new family. A sense of duty and purpose with the gift of children.

The dark hanyou gasped as he realized the images in his head weren't simply visions, they were memories. Kagome's memories. His entire body warmed and he fought against it, digging deep into his mind to try to crawl away from the itching sensation of the foreign feelings that plagued his entire body, yet the itch begged to be scratched. Finally, he found he couldn't summon his own memories, his own emotions that were the opposite of the strange feelings he was experiencing.

A small smile tugged at the dark hanyou's lips as his eyes slowly shut. 'Is this love?' He asked no one in particular, a blinding pink dominating his vision.

'Yes, Naraku. This is love.' A voice answered. 'I only wish you could have learned to experience this on your own.'

The dark hanyou gasped in recognition. It was Kagome's voice.

'And only because I know that one like you cannot be forgiven and cannot be saved, even from yourself, this is purification.'

The dark hanyou's breath caught in his throat as the dark energy of the corrupted Shikon no Tama suddenly vanished from his body. He felt the concentration of power seeping from his veins, pulling out of his muscles, burning as it dissipated. Still consumed by the blinding purity of Kagome's power, the dark hanyou's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body shaking in convulsions. Weak and tired, he was vaguely aware of his body falling backwards only to bounce on the ground.

Kagome was right. The power of hope _was_ stronger than the power of hate. Hope led to love, and had he had love, perhaps he wouldn't have failed in every aspect of his long, painful life. He smiled momentarily. At least he had gotten the chance to experience this love once in his life before he died. Thanks to Kagome, who had once been a symbol of his hate.

Inuyasha and Kikyou held their breath as the Lord of the Southern Lands screamed in pain, his voice echoing in the cavernous kekkai. His tightly gripped palm that held the corrupted Shikon no Tama glowed a bright pink as Kagome's energy purified Naraku's darkness. The purity of the jewel became too scalding for the dark hanyou to hold it in his grasp and the pink orb fell from his hand, rolling onto the soiled ground. His head tipped back towards the purple sky as the pink light became so blinding that the onlookers had to shield their eyes.

Finally unable to bear the pain, Naraku's mind surrendered to the light and warmth and suddenly, the dark hanyou simply knew no more.

* * *

A still silence screamed across the devastated shrine grounds. When the scalding light faded, Naraku lay motionless on the ground, eyes open and unseeing, his body stiff.

Inuyasha didn't trust the unmoving body. Taking several leaping bounds, he lifted Tessaiga over his head, his muscles protesting even that small action. "Kaze no-"

"Inuyasha, stop." Kikyou commanded, her voice coming in bubbling gasps. She was surprised that the Inu-Hanyou had actually listened, looking back at her with a confused expression. "He's dead. It's Kagome that needs your attention right now, not Naraku's corpse."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered breathlessly as though he had forgotten about his mate. His sword slipped from his hands as he ran to Kagome's fallen body.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he kneeled down and picked his mate's body off the blood soaked ground. Her eyes were shut, cuts and bruises peppered her body and her breath came in shallow gasps as he continued to shout her name.

:Mate! Is mate okay? Answer: Inuyasha's soul-voice shouted across their link.

:Stop shouting. Mate not deaf.: Kagome wearily returned.

Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh of relief and he cradled his mate's body close to him. The amount of energy required to purify Naraku, even with the help of Inuyasha and Kikyou's attacks to weaken him had taken its toll on the young miko and so the Inu-Hanyou lent his mate his strength and support through their aura's link.

Kagome's eyes cracked open tiredly. She was not ready to look upon Naraku's corpse yet, but her eyes fell on her cousin. Kikyou's body lay slumped against a rock, the wound in her shoulder bleeding heavily. The former miko's life energy was fading fast.

"Kikyou, I can heal you." Kagome offered, conscious of Inuyasha's surprised, yet concerned gaze on her.

A ghost of a small smile touched Kikyou's lips and she slowly shook her head. "No. You are too weak."

Forgetting her own pain and exhaustion, Kagome tried to sit up in Inuyasha's arms but failed miserably, falling back into the cradle of his hold on her. She settled on arguing with her cousin from her reclined position. "But Kikyou, you'll die!"

The former miko sighed. "I know. But you would suffer my same fate should you try to heal me. I will not have that happen to you when you've already done so much for me. You've opened my eyes, Kagome, and that's more than I ever thought was possible."

Tears began to stream down Kagome's face and her small hands fisted in Inuyasha's hi-nezumi haori. "Inuyasha!" She pleaded. "Please talk to her!"

"I can't allow you to attempt to heal her. It would be your death!" Inuyasha exclaimed and then averted his gaze from Kagome's desperately searching eyes as he shook his head. "Besides, this is what Kikyou wishes. I respect that."

Kikyou smiled and gasped as her labored breathing worsened. "Wish. The Shikon no Tama's wish belongs to you, Kagome." The former miko reached her hand to her side, pulling the Shikon no Tama off the ground. Though it had rested in a pool of blood, it's pink, round surface was unsoiled. She held the jewel out weakly for Inuyasha to take from her.

Feeling the Inu-Hanyou's clawed fingers take the Shikon no Tama, Kikyou whispered, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. For all that I've done to you."

Unable to respond, the Inu-Hanyou swallowed sadly, trying to force down the growing lump in his throat as he nodded at his first girlfriend. He offered her a small smile of absolution and she smiled back.

"My soul will hold the barrier in place until its usefulness is no longer needed to you." Kikyou informed Inuyasha, who again nodded gratefully.

The former miko then winked at her younger cousin. "I only hope that in my next life, I can be as strong as you showed me you are, Kagome. Thank you."

"Kikyou…" Kagome whispered, tears streaming unchecked down her face as her cousin slowly shut her eyes. The former miko's erratically rising and falling chest suddenly hitched and then all together stopped.

Inuyasha said a short, silent prayer. "She's gone to join Onigumo." He whispered to his mate as he pressed the Shikon no Tama into her palm.

"I know." Kagome returned sadly.

The young miko looked at the small, round orb in her hand, the legendary jewel that had made everything possible, from her meeting with Inuyasha to Naraku bringing about the death of so many innocents. She shed another tear for all the lives lost. Sensing her mate's attempt to console her, when he was as emotionally and physically exhausted as she was, Kagome's gaze traveled back to the jewel in her hands.

"It's over. It's finally over." She whispered.

Unable to lift her head, but still worried for her friends, Kagome once again looked up at Inuyasha, afraid of the answer to her own question that however terrible, needed to be addressed. "Our family." She whispered. "Are they all…"

"Some of them are still alive." Inuyasha said curtly. He knew they needed to check on their fallen pack members, but he wanted to give Kagome a moment to gather her strength. He knew the sights that awaited her would not be easy for the caring woman.

Feeling Kagome's mourning, Inuyasha tipped his head back and roared his same sadness and frustration to the purple sky above.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hold on, it's not over yet!

Please review if you liked the chapter. I always like to know the reader's thoughts, it makes writing so much more enjoyable! Chapter 17 is mostly completed and will be posted soon, and it will then be followed by an Epilogue. I still can't believe I've written as much as I have.

As always, special thanks to my awesome beta and KS, YoukaiMusashi! Post that bizzle! Thanks also to all the readers who have stuck it out this far and are enjoying the read!


	17. Chapter 17: My Savior

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Chapter 17: My Savior  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

His mournful roar still echoed across the battlefield as Inuyasha forced himself to pull back together. He had to be strong for his mate, still cradled in his arms and he had to gather his remaining pack members and figure out how to escape the Higurashi Shrine. Though their enemy, Naraku, had been defeated, it was certain that the throngs of media and police were still on the other side of the dead miko's barrier. Thankfully, Kikyou's soul was still tied to the mortal world and it continued to hold the kekkai in place until they were ready to leave.

A faint groan laced with pain traveled to Inuyasha's sensitive ears and the fuzzy appendages flicked erratically as he placed the voice. "Sango." The Inu-Hanyou identified.

Kagome sniffled and wiped tears from her bloodshot eyes. "She's okay?" She asked hopefully.

Her mate nodded, a tangled, blood coated lock of hair falling across his hopeful, yet obviously exhausted golden eyes. "Lets go collect our pack."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha set her down on the ground and stood. The woman looked up at him, taking in the blood that coated his skin, the holes and tears that peppered his hi-nezumi garb, and his rapidly healing wounds. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Kagome sensed that, though Inuyasha was in much physical and emotional pain, her mate was trying to be strong for her, but at the same time, he needed her to be strong for him as well.

As Inuyasha latched his arms around Kagome's waist and helped her walk towards the house where they had left Sango and Miroku to recover, Kagome did her best to be as small a burden as possible, walking with her own strength despite her previously wounded hip and the various scratches and bruises she had recently acquired. She had to remind herself that of all her family who had entered battle, she was the one least injured physically. They solemnly skirted Kikyou's dead body and Kagome said a silent prayer for her cousin's soul.

* * *

Sango's world swam as she wearily crawled on her knees. Slowly, she inched over to Miroku's injured form as she fought back waves of nausea caused by the immense pain that seemed to come from every inch of her body. Yet the taiji-ya forged forward, her fear she felt for her friend lending her energy she didn't even know she had.

Only mere feet from the houshi's body, Sango collapsed back to the ground, a small, defeated whimper escaping her lips as the wind was knocked from her chest. Her vision fading in and out, she again summoned what little strength was left in her shaky arms to raise her body to her hands and knees again. Just a little more and she'd be there. Her stiff movements were indicative of the pain she had suffered from Naraku's shouki bolt, yet as she got closer to her fallen friend, it was apparent that Miroku's wounds had been more severe.

Finally reaching Miroku's limp body, Sango sat back on her feet. Fearing the worst, salty tears bit at her bloodshot eyes as the taiji-ya held her hand to Miroku's bloodied face, brushing his bangs from his forehead. Tears began to roll down her face as his still form made her anxiety grow.

They had shared so much. Years of trust and friendship that just recently grown into an unspoken physical relationship, all with the pretenses that once their lives had settled down, they would make their courtship official. But now, with the quiet hush that covered the battlefield with what Sango assumed was Naraku's defeat, could her chances with Miroku have slipped through her fingers? She couldn't bring herself to imagine a life without her best friend, without her lover.

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Sango and her eyes widened as Miroku's eyelids fluttered. Fighting back her anxiety, Sango's hope blossomed as the man fought against the pull of unconsciousness that had previously held him captive.

"San…go…" Miroku muttered brokenly before coughing in the acrid air, his eyes finally opening and recognizing the woman who knelt over him worriedly.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, her voice harsh from the efforts of battle as her body erupted into frame shaking sobs. She threw her arms around Miroku's chest, embracing him closely. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!"

The houshi was caught off guard by the taiji-ya's explosive display of affection. His arms weakly wrapped around Sango's shoulders to comfort her as the woman cried into his collarbone. "It's okay." He said weakly, stroking her back. "I'm alright." Yet his words didn't seem to soothe her.

"Damnit Miroku, I was so scared! I can't lose you now that I know I love you!" Sango cried.

The houshi froze at the sudden, blurted confession from the unusually emotional woman. It was apparent that Sango had been really worried that she might have lost him. The houshi had been right, the night before, the taiji-ya _had_ been ready to confess her love to him before they had been interrupted. He evilly considered playing more injured that he actually was to get her to continue to fawn over him, but found he couldn't be that selfish when she was in such pain. Instead, he held her closer, ignoring the agony in his exhausted muscles.

A small chuckle escaped Miroku's lips. "I love you too." He whispered in return.

The man then groaned in pain as Sango crushed him harder and the houshi knew almost certainly that his ribs were at the very least fractured from battle. Yet even through the pain, the monk couldn't hold back his basest of instincts. By nature, Houshi Miroku had always been an opportunist.

"Houshiii-saaamaaa…" Sango growled menacingly in his ear, sitting up to take her weight off of him, yet the pervert's hand was still attached to her rear end.

Miroku shrugged below her, knowing the coming punishment. When it didn't come as expected, he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Sango smiled and shakily stood, reaching her hand down towards the man she loved. "Get up." She commanded, for once allowing his trespass to slide, simply happy that he was alive.

Smiling hopefully, Miroku utilized Sango's help and slowly rose to his feet, fighting the dizziness and darkness that claimed his vision and threatened to cause him to black out as blood rushed to his head. He tipped forward slightly, loosing his balance, his hands gripping around two large, round, pleasant objects.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelped and delivered a brutal slap to Miroku's already injured face. Yet the blow served to knock him back on his feet as he once again found his balance.

"Keh. Some things just never change." A gruff voice interrupted the houshi's punishment.

Sango turned and blushed wildly, meeting the gaze of her pack beta and his mate. "How long have you two been there?" She asked hotly.

"Oh, only since the, 'I love you.' part." Kagome revealed simply, a smile on her face.

Sango smiled in return, happiness and relief filling her features, elated to see that her best friends were still alive. Obviously in pain, the taiji-ya awkwardly crossed the distance that separated them to embrace Kagome tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered. "Tell me, is it really over?"

Kagome shut her eyes and leaned her head into her friend. "It's over. We made it." She whispered in return, squeezing her pack sister tighter for effect.

Miroku slowly hobbled towards them and Inuyasha frowned. "Keh, don't think you're getting a hug from _me_." He said guardedly.

Miroku smiled knowingly, understanding that Inuyasha was happy to see him alive, even though he so adamantly denied it. Sango laughed and released herself from Kagome to support the houshi should he need it.

"What of Sesshomaru-sama and Kagura-sama?" Miroku asked, suddenly serious.

Inuyasha frowned. He could feel his brother's jyaki in the back of his mind. The Western Lord was still alive, but he had seen with his own eyes Kagura's death. He preferred his pack to find out for themselves. "Let's go find them." He said simply, slowly leading the way back towards the remnants of the battlefield, carefully skirting around stagnant pools of blood and slimy chunks of youkai flesh.

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but notice Kikyou's unmoving form crumpled on the ground, though they kept their thoughts and prayers to themselves as they continued. The hurt and avoidance, though clear understanding they saw on the faces of their leaders before them assured them that the former miko's death had not been in vain.

Kagome's voice pulled each of her friends from their thoughts. "There he is." She gasped, her stomach turning at the sight of their pack alpha and his intended mate.

Sesshomaru's form lay still on the ground mere feet from Kagura's mutilated body, the Western Lord's form lying in a pool of his own blood, flesh and small tufts of white fur. Scratches and gaping holes peppered his body, his elaborate adornments ripped and torn. His left arm was completely missing, only a bloody stump showing where the strong appendage had once been. His one intact arm reached out to Kagura, resting on her stomach as though he refused to let her go, even in the face of death.

"He's alive." Inuyasha confirmed. "Although it's weak, I can still sense his jyaki."

Kagome nodded. "I wish I could heal him, but my strength is so depleted…"

"Don't you dare." Inuyasha commanded authoritatively, knowing that Kagome's life would be on the line if she even attempted to use any more of her miko's healing skills after the energy she had expended purifying Naraku.

Miroku and Sango kneeled down next to their leader and the houshi extended a shaky hand toward Sesshomaru, hoping to use any of his remaining Buddhist strength to assess the situation.

"Don't touch them!" Kagome urged, causing the houshi to recoil as if he'd been burned.

Her pack looked at her questioningly and Kagome continued. "I think their souls are communicating. If we were to touch one of them, their link would be severed, causing Sesshomaru to return to the land of the living and Kagura to continue to the land of the dead. It would be dangerous for either one of them if we were to try to bring him back before they're ready."

Inuyasha nodded, trusting his mate's instincts as he finally noticed that his brother's sword, Tenseiga, his father's fang attached to Sesshomaru's hip, glowed with an unearthly light.

"Then all we can do now is wait." Sango summarized as she sat back on her heels.

* * *

The border between life and death was not as he had imagined it. It was quite dull, really.

The Western Lord walked forward, unencumbered by his worldly injuries in the strange land where only souls existed, his pristine form moving through the thick, almost tangible purple-hued fog as he searched for his chosen. He could sense her closeness. When he finally stepped into a clearing in the mist and found the wind youkai's soul, he was relieved to see her once again, yet his stomach sank as Kagura's crimson eyes avoided him.

"Why will you not look at me." Sesshomaru demanded, rather than asked.

"Because I failed you. I failed Kanna. I failed myself." Kagura replied in shame, her normally fiery tone thick with disappointment.

"Do not pity yourself, Kagura. This Sesshomaru did not accomplish his goal either." The Inu-Youkai admitted gruffly, receiving a shocked expression from his chosen. "Yet I assume that Inuyasha has succeeded in defeating Naraku, for I am not yet dead."

Kagura's eyes widened and she finally made eye contact with the Western Lord. "You're still alive?" She asked hopefully. "Then how are you here?"

"Tenseiga." Sesshomaru assumed. "On my request, Tenseiga sent me here to allow me to bring you back. It's not too late for me to save you if only you'll allow me." He said, knowing that Kagura would likely have doubts about returning to the land of the living even though he was still alive, and in that condition, just as Kanna had refused life, his sword could not bring the wind youkai back without her consent.

"But our mortal bodies in the living plane are in so much agony from battle." The wind youkai lamented, proving her intended's assumption correct as she searched blindly for reasons to not return.

"Don't make excuses for yourself. This Sesshomaru is not so weak as to shy away from pain and neither are you, Kagura. That's not like you at all." The Inu-Youkai countered her disappointing comment.

Kagura continued to avoid him, being held back by her own deeply rooted fears that tried to overpower even her love for her intended. "But wouldn't it be easier to stay here and go to the next world together?" She asked, sliding into Sesshomaru's arms.

Wondering why he would only wrap one arm around her, Kagura pulled back questioningly. It was only then that she realized that the great Inu-Youkai was missing his left arm.

"Naraku claimed it." Sesshomaru spat, indicating his armless sleeve.

Kagura looked away. The injury that Naraku had dealt to her chosen was an anchor that forced her to face the issues that she attempted to hide from. "It's my fault." She said softly.

Sesshomaru grabbed the wind youkai by the chin and required her to look at him. "Don't say that." He commanded.

"But if I hadn't been so weak as to become Naraku's slave in the first place…" Kagura began, thinking of her youth when she and Kanna had believed that the dark hanyou had wanted to help them, that Naraku would be the savior she had been looking for, not another slave master.

"Then I would have never met you. I would have never met my chosen." Sesshomaru finished, directing her initial thought in another direction. "My pack would have become tangled in Naraku's web regardless, but now he is defeated and my pack once again needs me to lead them, and I need you with my pack."

The wind youkai choked on a lump in her throat, a sound somewhere between a sob and a cry echoing in the otherworldly atmosphere. She wanted desperately to comply with Sesshomaru, her very soul urged her to, her chosen was practically _committing_ himself to her right then and there.

Yet she longed for an easier existence, one where things would be so much easier in the static world between life and death where her sister already resided, where neither of them would ever become another's puppet again…

Sesshomaru extended his hand to Kagura and he spoke as though he had read her mind, his voice soft with a hint of emotion, a rare occurrence for the apathetic lord. "Come back with me, Kagura. Let me give you the freedom you deserve."

The clouds surrounding the chosen couple suddenly brightened momentarily, causing the two of them to shield their eyes. When they could again reopen them, Kanna's ethereal form stood next to her sister.

"Kanna." Kagura said breathlessly, finally finding her sister in the afterlife.

"Do not let this chance to return to the land of the living pass you by." The void youkai said quietly, not one to beat around the bush.

"But you chose death, Kanna!" Kagura exclaimed. "You refused to be revived."

Kanna nodded slowly. "Death is my place, not yours. That was my decision. But the land of the living is where _you_ belong. With Sesshomaru. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. Life with your memories of Naraku won't be easy, but I'm sure Kagome will help you, just as Souta helped me. The Higurashi are strong. Even now, Kagome prays for you."

"Praying? For me?" The wind youkai asked, astonished.

Kanna almost chuckled. "The depth of that girl's purity is unrivaled. Now don't keep her waiting. You owe her more than you will ever know. Go. Be with your chosen, with your pack. Be _free_, nee-chan."

Kanna's form began to fade and Kagura began to cry.

"Do not cry." Kanna's dissipating form called out detachedly. "Here I am happy. Here I have found my absolution. But yours is to be found in the land of the living. I did what I needed to do, and now it is your turn to make your own decision, unhindered by a master to direct you."

The void youkai spared her sister a slight smile, the first and truest smile that Kagura had ever seen from her.

Kanna's body finally vanished, pulled back to her own world but her voice had one last thing to say. "Sesshomaru, this is the second time I ask this of you, please help my sister."

The Lord of the Western Lands nodded stoically as the void youkai's youki vanished completely.

Drying her eyes with the long sleeves of her kimono, Kagura smiled back to the emptiness. She was finally at peace with herself and at peace over losing her sister. Now she was ready and willing to move on. Taking a deep breath, Kagura took Sesshomaru's proffered hand and afforded him a smile of her own.

"Take me back. Take me home." She whispered, newfound tears of happiness framing her crimson eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled over, coughing blood onto the ground. Returning from the spirit world where his bodily injuries couldn't affect him was a shock to his system and it felt as though he was reliving his wounds all over again. As quickly as the pain slammed into him, he could already feel his injuries begin to heal, burning and itching as muscle and tissue began to weave back together.

The Inu-Youkai could vaguely hear voices swarming around him. His pack, he placed them instantly, and he forced himself to pull together. His desire to get up and resurrect his chosen burned deeply within him, yet he knew there was one task yet ahead of him before he could do so.

'Hold on, Kagura.' He said to himself, reaching out with his aura in hopes that his chosen would understand his imminent delay. 'I'm coming.'

Finally opening his eyes, Sesshomaru blinked in the bright, purple atmosphere. The Inu-Youkai was then met with the same amber eyes as his own. The Western Lord frowned and with his one good arm, he pushed Inuyasha away from him and struggled to sit upright. "I don't need your concern, whelp." He barked.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered as he picked himself up off the ground, his slanted eyes glaring daggers at his brother. Yet he understood from the lack of power the stoic Lord had used to push him down that the gentle shove was a form of thanks.

The Inu-Youkai slowly stood and tried to make order of his tattered clothing and disheveled appearance. The eyes of his pack members glued to him, he finally gave up his futile attempt. "You've defeated Naraku." He assumed coldly, addressing Inuyasha.

The Inu-Hanyou stuttered for words in his brother's fierce, suddenly seriously guarded glare. He wondered what the Western Lord's sudden problem was. "I, well, it was-"

Inuyasha was abruptly cut off when he heard Sesshomaru's secondary sword being unsheathed. He barely raised Tessaiga in time to protect himself as the others of his pack cried out in confusion for Sesshomaru to stop. Kagome's voice rang in her mate's ears.

The clanging of their swords filled the battlefield as Inuyasha backed up, simply defending, amazed that even after having lost an arm, his brother's motions had not slowed down. "What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha snarled in confusion.

"You've defeated our clan's greatest foe. Surely you'll now challenge this Sesshomaru for the position of pack alpha." Sesshomaru stated, never slowing in his attack, his expression icy and unforgiving with his perceived assumption.

"Pack alpha?" Inuyasha exclaimed, not believing the words from his brother's mouth. For the first time in his life, the Lord of the Western Lands felt threatened by a power greater than his own. Inuyasha looked his brother in the eye and suddenly threw Tessaiga into the ground at his own bare feet.

The Inu-Youkai paused and snorted. "You think yourself so great now that you will fight this Sesshomaru unarmed?" He spat, trying his best to ignore the pain and exhaustion that plagued his still healing body as he held his sword at the ready in front of him, a mere swing away from his brother's body. Without warning, he launched himself at the Inu-Hanyou.

Inuyasha heard his mate scream as he deftly leapt into the air to meet his brother. He caught the dull side of Sesshomaru's blade with his foot and managed to kick it out of his grasp. A quick kick from Inuyasha's other foot threw the Inu-Youkai's unbalanced body to the ground with his own form on top, his weight pinning his pack alpha to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you at all, you arrogant asshole!" Inuyasha barked at his brother. "I didn't beat Naraku all by myself and even if I had, I wouldn't have wanted your damn alpha position anyway!"

Sesshomaru finally deflated under the pressure of his brother. Yet although he was relieved that his position wasn't being challenged, his pride had been dealt a blow. Inuyasha may not want his rank, but the Inu-Hanyou adolescent had just proven himself the stronger of the two of them, even if he _had_ required help to defeat Naraku.

"Kikyou and I both attacked Naraku, but Kagome was the one to purify him and finally kill the bastard." Inuyasha snapped moodily.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes searched for Kagome and he found her close by as always, ready to help her mate, obviously upset that they were fighting.

Kagome cringed under the Inu-Youkai's intense gaze. "Just because I purified him doesn't mean I want your position either!" She clarified hurriedly, innocent, open palms displayed in front of her submissively.

A lop sided smirk tugged at the Western Lord's lips at the naïve woman who had turned his entire pack, not to disclude himself, upside down. He turned back to his brother, meeting him with once again apathetic eyes. The moment was over.

"Get off of me, you runt." Sesshomaru said cooly, pushing his brother off of him and onto the ground once again. "I have more important matters to deal with than my pack beta."

* * *

The Taisho Clan gathered around their leader anxiously.

Tenseiga in his one remaining hand, Sesshomaru stood stiffly between his pack and Kagura's body. His father's fang glowed with a ghostly blue aura as the weapon trembled in his grasp, eager to serve its master.

The Western Lord kept his eyes trained on Kagura's mutilated and torn form, the demons of death still crowding her body, protecting her from life. The disgusting little creatures crawled on top of her, hissing at the great Inu-Youkai that stood before them.

Tenseiga screamed as Sesshomaru leapt forward and with one swipe, banished the demons that had come to take Kagura's soul. The healing glow of Tenseiga immediately enveloped and illuminated her body and though blood she had already spilt still covered her skin and her clothes remained torn and soiled, the wind youkai's body lifted off the ground. Slowly, death was unraveled as her form pulled itself back together, bone and flesh reuniting to form the beauty that was Kagura.

The rolling of her eyes underneath her eye-shadow accentuated lids was indicative of the wind youkai's return to consciousness and suddenly, her crimson eyes finally shot open as her soul snapped back into her body. Tenseiga's other-worldly light faded from her now intact form and finally, accompanied by a gasp of shock from the Taisho Clan, her levitating body unceremoniously dropped back down to the hard earth below her.

Sesshomaru was there in an instant, his father's fang already back in its sheath as he knelt next to his chosen, learning for the first time to pick up her familiar, petite frame with one arm. He held Kagura to his chest as she groaned in pain faintly. The impact of her return to the land of the living and the process of healing from the wounds of death had obviously taken its toll on her.

Kagura finally found the strength to look up into the amber eyes of Sesshomaru, affording him a weak smile. Her crimson eyes thanked him wordlessly and he relayed his silent understanding, his aura reaching out to comfort her own. He was pleased when she readily accepted his concern for her.

The wind youkai's wandering eyes then found the rest of the Taisho Clan to her side, crowding around her and Sesshomaru as close as they'd dare approach the protective Lord. She was overjoyed to see each of them alive, though they all wore concerned expressions for her, even if Inuyasha's was hidden behind a mask of apathy.

"Don't look so disappointed, Inuyasha." Kagura teased weakly.

The Taisho pack breathed a collective sigh of relief. Their unofficial pack sister, Kagura, had returned. Inuyasha, however, held empty hands up in defense, worried that his brother might have taken Kagura seriously, but the wind youkai's quiet laugh eased the entire clan.

"I'm just glad you're all okay." She admitted to everyone. "And that you kicked Naraku's ass." She added with conviction.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Kagura." Kagome said thankfully, stepping forward and kneeling down to meet the wind youkai's eye level.

A confused expression twisted Kagura's pretty face. "My help? But I barely put a dent in Naraku." She said, a hint of disappointment lacing her voice.

"You're wrong." Kagome said softly. She turned to address her entire pack. "Each one of you played a critical role in Naraku's defeat, Kagura. Without each of your efforts, teamwork, and dedication to each other, Inuyasha, Kikyou and I never would have been able to come together to defeat Naraku."

Kagome allowed the others to think about that for a moment before turning back to Kagura. "Thank you." She said, addressing the wind youkai. "Thank you." She repeated, addressing the rest of her pack, each one of the rag tag individuals that compromised the Taisho Clan equally important. She squeezed her mate's hand tightly for emphasis.

The Western Lord sighed quietly and examined the purple barrier that surrounded the Higurashi Shrine, contemplating their situation. "And what now?" Sesshomaru proposed awkwardly, not used to having to seek direction.

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to his mate's hand, a gentle pink light glowing through the cracks between her fingers. "The jewel." He whispered, addressing Kagome. "As long as you hold onto the Shikon no Tama, this struggle will never end. Youkai will continue to search it out now that it's active."

"Then how do we get rid of it?" Kagome asked anxiously, eager to be rid of the curse that any youkai would claim as its greatest gift.

"The only way to make the Shikon no Tama disappear is to take its wish." Sesshomaru offered, quoting the five hundred year old legend.

"But what would I wish for?" Kagome asked, her gaze glued to the pink orb.

"Women, riches, and alcohol." Miroku stated eagerly before he was swiftly elbowed in his injured ribs.

"What he meant to say was peace, love and happiness." Sango offered between clenched teeth.

"I'd say wish for the demise of any remaining youkai in the Southern Lands." Sesshomaru offered politically.

"Or death to all captors and manipulators like Naraku." Kagura spat.

Kagome's head spun as her family offered more and more choices, save Inuyasha who remained strangely silent, a growing disturbance marring his aura. "All of you have great ideas, why don't one of you make the wish?" She suggested, not thrilled with the responsibility of the jewel's reward.

Sesshomaru shook his head authoritatively. "If I remember correctly, it's stated that only the purest of souls will make the jewel disappear forever. However… there is a catch."

"A catch?" Kagome said, unsure of herself.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied. "The catch is that the jewel's master must request a wish worth granting, a wish deemed appropriate by the Shikon no Tama itself. Its long life is indicative of the fact that there are very few correct answers."

"Oh." Kagome said, at a loss for words, suddenly feeling very unworthy of the position placed upon herself. The jewel had existed for at least five centuries without a wish being granted. How was she to be pure enough to ask for a wish worthy of the Shikon no Tama's acceptance? She detachedly heard her pack members continue to express their ideas, quarrelling over each other's selections as her own anxiety began to grow. In her hands she could feel the Shikon no Tama pulsing with the arguments around her, feeding off their emotions.

'Keh." Inuyasha spat quietly and before anyone could stop him, he had picked Kagome up and with a few bounds of his leaping stride, escaped his suddenly confused pack.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked, though she was happy that her mate had taken her away from the tedious situation. She was relieved to find that the jewel had quieted in her grasp.

Inuyasha set his mate down carefully on a thick limb of the Goshinboku, an irritated expression on his face. "Their suggestions were only making this task harder on you." He grumbled, a deadly serious edge to his rough voice, his clawed fingers not letting go of his mate in consideration of the drop below their feet.

Kagome sighed, happy that at least Inuyasha seemed to understand her anxiety. "I don't know if I can live up to this expectation." She admitted. "How can I choose a wish pure enough to be accepted by the Shikon no Tama?"

:Mate can do it. _Only_ mate can do it. Pack knows.: Inuyasha urged.

Kagome blushed at the compliment but still shied away from the responsibility. "What would _you_ wish for, Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively, somehow sure that she would fear his answer.

The Inu-Hanyou took his mate's hands between his own, feeling the purity of the Shikon no Tama as merely an extension of Kagome herself. "There's only one right answer and I think you know what it is."

Kagome's head shot up, concern in her eyes from Inuyasha's melancholy tone and the waves of resignment she suddenly sensed through their link. "Inuyasha…"

The Inu-Hanyou suddenly avoided contact with his mate. "I think you need to wish to have time altered. Wish the Shikon no Tama out of existence so that even our ancestors had never even met."

Kagome gasped, considering the implications, but Inuyasha spelled them out for her, his head held low, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke. "The lower youkai that compromised Naraku though Onigumo would never have been created. Youkai factions would have never fought over your land and Kikyou would have never strayed from her miko role. You could have gone to college to become a teacher like you'd always wanted."

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha did his best to ignore her silent protest as tears began to well in her eyes. "The world would be safe and so would you, Kagome. The pain, the anguish, the hurt, the ruin to our reputations, you would have experienced none of this. You would have had the quiet, uneventful life you'd always dreamed of."

Inuyasha watched as his mate processed his proposal. He tried desperately to hold back his fear, his anxiety, every fiber of his being that screamed at him for even _suggesting_ that his mate leave him, start a new life without even a single memory of what they had _shared_, what they _were_ to each other. Surely now that he had found his chosen, Inuyasha knew that he could never live without her.

But it had been Kagome who had shown him what it was to live, what it was to trust, what it was to truly love. And even if he had to watch over her from afar, never allowing himself to intrude on her newly forged life, he would continue to protect her and ensure her happiness.

Because Inuyasha loved Kagome.

He wanted the best for her, even if that meant a life without him, and Inuyasha was sure that his ultimate sacrifice, the ultimate test of his love for her would spell out his mate's happiness. The Inu-Hanyou bit his lip with his sharp fangs as he swallowed a painful lump in his throat, trying with all his will to remain in control, to transmit the opposite of every emotion he was currently feeling.

But understanding dawned on the young miko, and Higurashi Kagome couldn't be misled. She smiled gently at Inuyasha, causing the tightly controlled frown on his pursed lips to twitch. One hand slowly rose to cup her mate's face, her soft skin warming Inuyasha's chilled skin.

:No. Will not leave mate. Will not leave pack.: She urged softly, defying him.

"Stupid bitch! Don't you know what's best for you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, though his voice didn't come out quite as harsh as he had hoped it to as he tried to reinforce his will while Kagome's words and actions threatened to break his brittle resolve.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and collapsed into his chest, mindful that they were many feet off the ground. "No. I will not leave you and I will not leave my new family. I will not abandon you, Inuyasha. You've become my savior, the one who has broken the monotony of my boring life. What would I be without you, Inuyasha?" The young woman asked quietly, relaxing as she felt her mate slowly give in and return her embrace.

Inuyasha's clawed fingers wove through her dirty hair as he held her close, amazed that his mate felt no differently for him than he had felt for her. Yet he refused to believe it. "Keh. You're _my_ savior. I've done nothing for you but change the course of your entire life."

Kagome sighed and looked up at her Inu-Hanyou. "And meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me, Inuyasha. Before I met you I was lonely, bored, struggling to make ends meet and missing something I never knew existed before we met. You alleviated my boredom, you helped my business thrive, through you and your pack my brother and I once again found a family, and… in you, I found love."

Smiling sadly, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, I can't live a life without you. I can't ask the Shikon no Tama to grant your wish."

Inuyasha finally broke down and squeezed his mate to him, an unchecked tear sliding down his cheek. "I don't _want_ you to use my wish." He admitted. "I want you to stay with me, always."

"I know that, baka. I can read you like a book." Kagome chuckled.

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, attempting to hide a face-fault. And he had thought he had done a good job of hiding his true feelings to help her make what he had thought would be the right choice. "That's the last time I ever give you any suggestions." He muttered.

"Tell me that's a promise and not a threat." Kagome said in a deadpan tone. She then stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, who couldn't help but return the smile at her antics.

"Besides, even though we've all suffered so much, think of how those events changed each one of us personally. Not just our own pack, but Kikyou, Onigumo, Kagura and Kanna. Even Naraku, in the end, understood where he had gone wrong. Each one of us has truly grown. Would you take that away from them?" Kagome asked imploringly.

Inuyasha shook his head in understanding at the woman in his arms. :All because of you. _Your_ strength.:

Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"So then what will you wish for?" Inuyasha finally asked, taking the time to memorize every last detail of his mate's face, just in case the gods that decided to grant him Kagome in the first place realized what a terrible mistake they'd made to give him such an amazing woman.

A small smile spread across Kagome's face. "Do you trust me?" She asked whimsically, suddenly, finally sure of herself.

Inuyasha returned her contagious smile. "With my life."

:Love you.: Kagome urged her mate through her soul-voice.

:Love you.: Inuyasha returned.

A bright, pink light erupted around their bodies as Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips to her mate's.

* * *

"Here they come!" Sango exclaimed, pulling Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagura out of their thoughts as she indicated Inuyasha and Kagome's approaching forms.

The four limped to meet their two rogue pack members, the Western Lord leading. "We saw the eruption of light and the disappearance of Kikyou's barrier. This Sesshomaru assumes you made the wish, Kagome. Was it the right one?"

Kagome nodded her head and showed her pack her empty palms, indicative of the disappearance of the legendary jewel. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, exhaustion setting in.

"The Shikon no Tama is no longer." Miroku said with a sigh, his houshi senses acknowledging the jewel's absence.

The pack heaved a collective sigh, but their obvious question hung in the air and was finally answered by Kagome. "I asked the jewel to nullify all of Naraku's wrong doing. To restore the lives he had taken, save those that wish not to return, and to retract the political messes he had made of our lives. The battle that just took place here and the entire struggle over the Higurashi shrine was wiped from the memories of all humans outside of the Taisho Clan."

Inuyasha nodded, continuing for his tired mate. "Kagome and I shouldn't be hunted by the police anymore. The media isn't out there waiting for us since the whole situation's been wiped from their memories, and since the majority of the youkai of the Southern Territory were killed in battle, there is no heir to Naraku's lands. His legacy is over and now we can freaking get back to our lives."

"But your shrine is still in ruins, Kagome-chan." Sango pointed out sadly. "Why was it not restored?"

Kagome sighed, taking in the sight of the demolished grounds. At least it didn't look so bad without the scores of dead youkai that had once littered the ground. "I think the Higurashi Shrine will be considered a victim of natural disaster. Perhaps the government will classify it as an earthquake." She smiled at her pack. "The Shikon no Tama must have recognized this place as both Naraku's and its own resting ground. I don't think it had the power to repair the damage. It will have to be rebuilt."

Miroku raised his hand, a goofy smile on his face. "I'll grab the paint and the brushes." He said cheerfully, remembering a time long past.

"I'll go find Kouga-kun to help us." Sango chuckled.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat at the name of his one time rival. He reminded himself to thank the Northern Lord for going against his promise and allowing Kagome to come after him. "I think what they're saying is that _we'll_ rebuild it." He said gruffly.

Kagura smiled softly. "I'd like to help, too."

"And you'll have This Sesshomaru's support as well." The Western Lord offered.

Kagome smiled broadly as she looked at each member of her family. Her mate, her alpha and his intended, and her pack sister and pack brother. Her grin widened as she thought about the three children who no doubt eagerly awaited their arrival; her brother, her niece, and her adopted son. Hopefully, poor Jaken had lived through their torture.

"Let's go home." Kagome whispered to her family.

By the light of the full moon overhead, the Taisho clan slowly made their way down the deserted shrine steps, eager to start their lives together anew, free of the hardships that Naraku had brought them, and blessed by the newfound happiness that they now shared. After all, who knew what the future held in store now that the five hundred year old curse of the Shikon no Tama had been lifted?

One thing was for certain, they were all eager to find out.

* * *

Author's notes:

Wait, it's STILL not over! No, really, I've got an epilogue coming along, so stick around.

Please leave a review. I've put a lot of time and effort into Corporate Deception for the past year (I can't believe its been a full year already!) and it really has been quite the trip. I've gotten a lot of great feedback, and I appreciate hearing from each and every one of my reviewers. If you've stuck it out this far and read this mammoth effort of over 300 pages, I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Nothing makes an author happier to know that their work was enjoyed, so thanks, everyone.

As always, a special thanks to my beta and KS, YoukaiMusashi, you mean the world to me, girl!


	18. Epilogue: Full Circle

Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land  
Epilogue: Full Circle  
By: TruSuprise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. The views expressed herein are solely those of TruSuprise.

The sound of a songbird competed with that of a table saw in the dusty atmosphere. The scents of drywall and paint thickened the air from where it wafted into the house from the adjacent buildings. Out the window, newly planted trees reached towards the late spring sun.

Running his hands through his newly cut hair, Miroku lamented the loss of his ponytail when a rainbow prismed glint caught his eye from the other room and caused his jaw to drop to the floor. Without warning, the excited houshi slapped his pack brother on the back, causing the Inu-Hanyou to glare at him irritably for having to take his eyes off the current proposal they were supposed to be working on.

"Inuyasha, you go dawg!" Miroku cat-called, causing Inuyasha and Sango to eye him curiously.

"Keh. What the hell are you talking about?" The Inu-Hanyou grumbled, trying to concentrate on Inu Properties and Preservation's next venture.

Miroku raised an eyebrow conspiratorially. "Oh, only about that massive engagement ring on Kagome's finger!"

"What?" Sango shouted and dropped the stack of books she had been carrying over as reference material to instead rush towards her pack brother, her eyes demanding answers.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened, an expression of being a deer caught in the headlights transforming his scowl into a more comical expression as he tried to keep up with this inquisition his friends were subjecting him to. As if watching a tennis match, the Inu-Hanyou's wide eyes bounced from Sango to Miroku and back again, his newly acquired hairstyle of a ponytail flicking back and forth with the movements.

Finally, he'd had enough. In a flash, with a speed granted to him from honing his skills four years ago in what had been a battle against good and evil, Inuyasha leapt up. Quietly, so as not to call attention to himself and bother his mate, he shut the flimsy shoji screen door that separated the kitchen where the three of them worked from the family room where Kagome was deep in concentration over her books.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha hissed. "You'll disturb her. You know how she gets about her studies." He had to hold Sango by the arm to keep her from running to her pack sister.

His friends didn't seem to care that his mate was studying. "I thought you'd never have the balls to ask her!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled. "Balls? It's not a matter of balls, you jerk. I just didn't think marriage was necessary! To a youkai, the ritual of mating is ten times as strong as the flimsy commitment of _human_ marriage!"

Sango sighed breathlessly, taking a moment to look down at her own engagement ring and wedding band that had been on her finger for the past two years. "But you proposed anyway because you knew it was important to her." She said with stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his scalp and he avoided Sango's eyes at all costs, a tell tale sign that the taiji-ya had hit the nail on the head.

"So, when's the date?" Miroku asked gaily, batting his eyelashes mockingly at his pack's beta.

A vein popped out of Inuyasha's temple and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Keh. I'm leaving all the details up to Kagome. You'll have to ask her."

"Don't mind if I do!" Sango said stealthily, her words timed in conjunction with the sound of the shoji door quickly sliding open. Her excited voice calling his mate's name made Inuyasha open his eyes in shock. They'd conned him!

Even still, the Inu-Hanyou couldn't hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

* * *

Kagome sighed at her books. Learning always had been her passion, and her desire to share her knowledge as a teacher had been even stronger. When Inuyasha had encouraged her to finally enter college and pursue her life long dream of teaching, she had been elated, though sometimes, she still loathed studying. The glint of her new engagement ring tore her away from her math book as she remembered why her mate had waited so long to propose to her. He had wanted her to concentrate first on getting into college and then getting used to the amount of work she'd have to accomplish to become a teacher.

Sometimes, Inuyasha really could be sweet, thoughtful, kind…

The sudden sound of stampeding footsteps shook Kagome out of her daydreams, and suddenly she was aware of her pack sister calling her name. Kagome's eyes widened in confusion as Sango and Miroku barreled at her, surrounding her at the low table where she sat. Questions about the impending marriage flew by too quickly for her to grasp as her pack sister grabbed her hand and fawned over her engagement ring.

Kagome didn't even try to keep up with the questions. In the midst of the activity, her eyes found her mate. Leaning against the doorframe, his soft eyes were directed towards her and she smiled sweetly at him.

:This is all your fault." Inuyasha commented accusatorily with his soul-voice.

:Like mate isn't excited.: Kagome returned with a roll of her eyes.

Inuyasha's expression softened further. :Couldn't be happier.:

:Me neither. We'll tell pack superiors later. After Souta's-:

The crashing sound of the front door slamming open and Rin's high-pitched voice suddenly broke the mood between Inuyasha and Kagome and abruptly ceased Miroku and Sango's incessant questions.

"Oh my god you guys, come on! We're going to be late!" Rin's voice precluded her appearance.

Accompanied by the sounds of multiple shuffling feet, the young girl's voice was finally heralded by her figure as the budding young woman turned the corner from the hallway. Dressed up, Rin sported a skirt perhaps an inch too short that billowed around long, slim legs while her dark, shoulder length hair bounced wildly, framing her face. Two toddlers, identical twin girls, were attached to either of her arms, the pitter patter of their feet and gasping laughs filled the room with warmth as they tried to keep up with their older sister. Hanging back a mere pace away was young Shippou. Already sprouting into a young man, the kitsune-youkai kept adoring, watchful eyes over his newest family members attached to his cousin. Though he was still a child by youkai standards, the attentive protector's hair had grown out, no longer clasped into a childish bow, and the sharp angles of maturity had begun to age his face.

"Kago-neechan!" The twins exclaimed as they laid eyes on their aunt. Already Kagome had taught them not to call her by the old woman's title of aunt, opting instead for the rightful title of pack sister.

"Yuri-chan! Emi-chan!" Kagome greeted the girls as they rushed into her. The toddlers' long, dark silver locks flew about them and their crimson eyes gazed adoringly at her, their obvious attributes telling in their parentage. The excitable twins then broke apart to hug their other pack members, each of them skirting Inuyasha to come in for a near embrace, only to dart away with giggles again, leaving their Inu-Hanyou uncle with a scowl on his face.

"Don't look so hurt, Inuyasha. They're just a good judge of character." Said a sultry voice carried on the breeze.

The Inu-Hanyou frowned as two pairs of slow footsteps sounded through the hallway and finally, Sesshomaru and Kagura entered the humble room. Suddenly remembering their parents, the twins, Yuriko and Emiko, quickly detached themselves from their pack members and ran to the alpha couple, one leaping into Sesshomaru's arms, the other happily hugging Kagura's swollen, pregnant belly.

"Keh. One litter wasn't enough? I can't believe you want more pups." Inuyasha mumbled in Kagura's direction, feigning irritation at the toddlers.

Sesshomaru sighed. His brother couldn't lie to save his life. It was obvious that the Inu-Hanyou couldn't wait for offspring of his own. "As transparent as ever." He muttered, slipping a hand out to rest protectively around Kagura's waist. The wind youkai eyed him adoringly.

The twins giggled and rushed to give their flustered uncle flying hugs, trusting in their pack beta to catch them with strong arms. A smile replaced Inuyasha's scowl as he became absorbed in the toddlers' happiness. Kagome didn't miss the unbridled affection that shone through his amber eyes. A smile lit her face as her engagement ring once again caught her eye.

Finally, Kagome sighed, gaining her the attention of all of her pack members. "Can you believe it's been four years since we defeated Naraku?"

Each of the clan stopped to ponder Kagome's words, all eyes unfocusing as they retreated into themselves. In the past four years, much had happened. While the Taisho Clan had strengthened their bonds as a pack, the rest of the world had moved on around them, both human and youkai societies.

Without the presence of Naraku, the Southern Lands had been leaderless, but his former territories were not to fall into disarray. With the help of Ookami Kouga and the entirety of his Northern Lands, the two youkai factions of Ookami and Inu clans had divided the responsibility of both the leaderless Eastern and Southern Lands between themselves, working for the first time in a joint effort. For once, peace ruled the youkai lands, their previous struggles still oblivious to the humans that lived in their territories.

Over those past four years, the Taisho Clan had come together to begin rebuilding the Higurashi Shrine. Sango and Miroku had gotten married. Sesshomaru and Kagura had mated and whelped pups. Kagome had gone back to school in pursuit of her dreams. All of this had been done while continuing the business of Inu Properties and Preservation, the company becoming as profitable as ever. Happiness and success for the Taisho Clan had been on a steady rise since Naraku's defeat.

"It has been four years, but look at how far we've come." Kagura stated softly, lending her stoic mate a tender smile before assessing the entirety of her pack with a grateful expression.

Kagura's inspirational words lifted the spirits of the Taisho Clan. They had each gone through several hells fighting for what they believed in, and in addition to saving the world as they knew it, Naraku's defeat had also made them stronger both as individuals and as a family unit.

All eyes focused on Inuyasha. Finally aware that his pack was staring, the carefree smile on this face that had been directed at the twins quickly slipped into his previous scowl, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Whadaya looking at?" The Inu-Hanyou barked.

Kagome smiled, thinking of how far just she and her mate had come. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Absolutely nothing." She said softly

Rin sighed loudly, a hand propped on her hip. "Really, guys, Souta's going to be upset if we're late for his college graduation."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, there's another thing that only took three out of those four years to happen, for you to ask Souta out!"

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin yelped, her blush competing with Inuyasha's.

"Alright, alright! Everyone out of the house, we've got a graduation to attend!" Inuyasha snapped before gently setting the giggling twins down on the traditional tatami floor of the rebuilt Higurashi house. His pack scrambled at his order, still eager to obey their beta's command, and he shooed everyone out the front door, careful to lock it behind him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Shippou and Rin quarreled over who would get into the limo after the pack alpha couple. In the queue that resulted, a fuming Sango had her palm plastered to Miroku's face, his own hand still planted firmly on her rear end. Emiko and Yuriko chased circles around their family. Unbeknownst to them, a gentle breeze lapped at the twin's feet, the first signs of their mother's power manifesting. At the helm of the impressive limo sat Jaken. As always, his head was cradled in a webbed hand as he pitied himself.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's exasperation and slipped her fingers through her mate's. Their aura's met and mingled and together, basking in their shared happiness.

"We've come a long way indeed." Inuyasha whispered.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Kagome returned softly.

The silent message of the completion of a full circle that had begun four years prior was evident as the cherry blossoms began to float off their trees. They went unnoticed as they paid homage to the young mates beneath them who quickly joined the rest of their family on their way to meet with their last pack member.

Together, the Taisho Clan drove into the future.

-The End.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Now that this story is over, I'd like to dedicate Corporate Deception: Fate of Her Land to YoukaiMusashi. Without this fic, I would have never met the sweetest, nicest beta in the world, who soon turned out to be my kindred spirit. Thanks for everything, girl, this is for you:)

Now, I'd like to apologize for all the blatant cliché's I threw into the epilogue. I was trying to get the full-circle feel from start to finish of Corporate Deception… hopefully I succeeded!

Once again, thanks to all of you who have stuck it out for the full year it took me to finish all 333 pages. 333, perhaps that's an omen… I've appreciated each and every one of your thoughtful reviews, and hope that you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have. It's been an immense pleasure to write this story and share it with all of you. Please review and leave your thoughts! Hopefully it'll help to make my next fics better.

Some of you have asked if I have any other stories planned.

The answer is YES! Too many to list, actually, but unfortunately, most of them, well, all but one, are not for the Inuyasha Universe. Thanks to a reviewer's great idea, I have been toying around with the idea of doing a back-story for Sesshomaru and Kagura, detailing the events of their relationship four years before the start of Corporate Deception. I'm trying to talk YoukaiMusashi into co-writing this with me. Hopefully, you'll hear from us in the not-so-distant future!

Outside of the Inuyasha Universe, I have several Sailor Moon fics planned. Now, before any of you laugh, I'll sheepishly admit that I love Sailor Moon, or, more specifically, the Outer Senshi. I've always wanted to write a romance for Haruka and Michiru, who are quite possibly my favorite anime couple, and I've finally got plenty of ideas to get me going. I've got a lot of work done through the planning stages for at least two stories, so for right now, Haruka and Michiru will be my priority. If you haven't watched Sailor Moon because you've only seen the North American dub version, I highly advise you get your hands on the un-cut Japanese version and at least watch the first and third seasons. You won't regret it.

Once again, thanks to each and every one of you and I hope you've enjoyed Corporate Deception as much as I have!


End file.
